Directo al corazón
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: ¿Cuantas horas conté en la oscuridad? Solo me mantenía con vida la esperanza de recuperarte, de volverte a ver. Cuéntame ¿cómo eres? ¿Has sido feliz? Él… ¿te trató bien? ¿Te dio el amor que yo no pude darte? He regresado. Te encontré y voy a recuperarte. Entonces todos los que te alejaron de mi lo pagaran. Voy a vengarme por cada hora, cada segundo que te apartaron de mi lado.
1. ¿Qué es real y qué no lo es?

**1-¿Qué es real y que no lo es?**

 _ **Prologo.**_

—Tienes que respirar. —grita una voz impaciente. —Puja con más fuerza.

¿Es que no entiende que la vida se está escapando de aquel cuerpo que da lo último de si?

Aquel infierno parece no querer acabarse. Días, noches, meses encerrado entre aquellas lúgubres paredes. El terror y el dolor que lo acompañaron los primeros días ya no están. En su corazón ahora solo hay una triste resignación.

Temió por días aquel momento, pero como todo en la vida llegó sin que pudiera detenerlo.

—Maldita sea muchacho majadero…empuja o te juro que te voy a abrir el vientre en dos sin importarme que no haya con que anestesiarte.

Él, empuja. Lo hace con la poca fuerza que le queda. Lleva horas en aquel suplicio, en su estado de debilidad es demasiado lo que está haciendo y su cuerpo también se niega a traer al mundo a aquel ser al que ha amado con cada célula de su cuerpo y le será arrebatado nada más nacer.

—¿Ya nació?

Escucha a lo lejos que preguntan. Esa voz odiosa, esa voz que no desea oír nunca más.

Cierra los ojos y derrama lagrimas amargas. No ha gritado en todo aquel doloroso proceso, se ha tragado el dolor, el miedo, pero en ese momento desearía poder gritarle a aquel monstruo que se fuera al infierno.

En medio de una contracción su hijo comienza a salir.

—Falta poco, señor. —Responde una de las personas que observan impávidas e indolentes todo aquel horror.

—El helicóptero está listo. —dice el hombre con apuro. —En lo que terminen mátenlo y tráiganme al bebé. Nos iremos inmediatamente.

Jadea por el dolor y su hijo termina de salir de su cuerpo. Lo escucha llorar, entre su visión nublada ve que alguien lo envuelve en una manta.

—Por…favor….Déjenme verlo. —súplica alzando su mano pálida y temblorosa. —Por favor… aunque sea una vez… se lo suplico.

—Deja de decir estupideces muchacho estúpido. —Le dice el hombre que hasta hace poco había estado atendiendo su parto. — El amo te lo advirtió y tú no hiciste caso. Ese bebé nunca fue tuyo y el amo Kusama no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Llévenselo. —Ordena el hombre y él solo puede ver como su hijo se marcha en brazos de aquellos hombres.

Quiere gritar, pero su garganta está cerrada por el dolor.

Cierra los ojos y espera el final de su pesadilla, ya lo ha perdido todo, perder la vida no significa nada para él en ese momento.

—Mátenlo y reúnanse con los otros en el camión. Me iré adelante con el amo, no dejen ningún rastro de lo que ocurrió aquí.

La orden ha sido dada y cuando él escucha que la puerta se cierra, llora por su bebé, llora por lo perdido. Maldice en silencio a todos los que le hicieron daño, desea poder haberlos echo pagar.

—Tu… encárgate de darle un tiro yo recogeré las cosas para quemarlas.

Uno de los hombres que están con él en la habitación habla con rudeza. Espera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados el disparo que acabará con su vida.

Este resuena en la habitación, no una sino dos veces. Pero pasan los segundos agonizantes y el no siente nada.

Su estupor se vuelve alivio, quizás una asomo de alegría, cuando escucha una voz amada para él.

—Lamento no haber podido hacer algo para que no se llevaran al bebé.

—Misaki. —murmura abriendo los ojos con pesadez. — ¿Cómo?...

—Las explicaciones te las doy después, hermano. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El asiente y aun a pesar de su dolor consigue ponerse de pié. Misaki lo sostiene como puede contra su cuerpo y lo saca de la habitación. Mientras caminan por el oscuro pasillo levanta el arma para dar otro certero balazo al tercer hombre que queda.

Cuando salen del desolado edificio una llamarada se extiende tras ellos. Misaki se ha asegurado de llenar de gasolina todo el lugar. No quedaran rastros de nada.

—Se preguntaran por los tipos que mataste.

Misaki coloca a su hermano en el piso y le sonríe con confianza.

—Para cuando eso pase ya estaremos muy lejos y nunca podrán encontrarnos.

Unos minutos después se encaminan por una carretera rural. Misaki conduce un camión y él, acurrucado en unas sábanas, lo mira con agradecimiento, con dolor.

—Se lo que estás pensando Hiroki y no, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Llegue tarde y se llevaron al bebé pero vamos a recuperarlo, te lo prometo.

Hiroki cierra los ojos y asiente, pues aunque le tome una eternidad, él recuperará a su hijo y todos los que lo han hecho sufrir, lo pagaran.

 _ **Diez años después…**_

—Shinojara sama, su hermano ha llegado. Lo espera en el salón.

Hiroki asintió sin mirar al hombre que le hablaba. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, que Misaki estuviera allí solo podría ser sinónimo de buenas noticias.

Cuando llegó al salón, encontró la silueta perfecta de un joven al que amaba con adoración. Habían pasado diez años de aquel horroroso infierno, ellos apenas eran unos niños, pero ahora, ahora eran adultos y tenían mucho poder.

Misaki giró su rostro y le sonrió al verlo.

Tenía veintitrés años, pero Hiroki siempre lo vería de trece. Con aquella fortaleza y valor con la que acabó con la vida de aquellos hombres que intentaron matarle. Siempre le estaría agradecido.

—Ya tienes esa cara otra vez. —protestó Misaki al estrecharlo en un suave abrazo.

—Te debo la vida. — susurró Hiroki recostándose de su pecho y permitiéndose un segundo de debilidad.

—Yo te debo la mía ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas que el único padre o la única madre que siempre tuve, fuiste tú?

Hiroki suspiró y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón, seguros de que nadie los molestaría a menos que Hiroki así lo requiriera.

—Pasaste mucho tiempo fuera.

Misaki sonrió con una enigmática expresión.

—Los encontré. — dijo finalmente, mientras ponía una carpeta en las piernas de su hermano. —Me tomó tiempo porque cambiaron sus identidades, pero los encontré y ahora sé todo de ellos.

Hiroki tomó la carpeta y miró a su hermano con emoción.

—El…mi…mi hijo…

Misaki le sonrió y tomó su mano para apretarla con amor.

—Es una niña, Hiroki. Es hermosa, va a una escuela muy buena, alguien está vigilando ahora todos sus pasos. Tendremos un record fotográfico en unos días.

Hiroki abrió la carpeta y leyó toda la información. Se comió con avidez cada palabra, cada línea. Lo que había esperado por años estaba allí ahora, en sus manos.

—Ahora son Usami y tienen una empresa exportadora. —murmuró mientras leía, más para sí que para Misaki. Aun así este le respondió con satisfacción.

—Esa es la cubierta, debajo de todo eso tienen negocios fraudulentos. Se mueven con la mafia, tienen muchos tratos importantes con varias familias Yakuza.

Misaki se puso de pie y caminó hasta el minibar para servirse un trago.

—Drogas, Hiroki, prostitución. — dijo riendo, mientras se tomaba de un solo trago el líquido que quemó su garganta. —Los tenemos en nuestras manos.

Hiroki lo miró sin saber que sentir, todo lo que había esperado por aquel momento y ahora estaba allí, tan cerca.

—Si Makoto estuviera vivo, estaría riéndose a carcajadas. — murmuró con nostalgia, recordando al hombre al que le debía el poder y el dinero que ahora ostentaba. El hombre que los sacó de las calles, que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, que alimentó día a día su venganza.

Makoto Shinohara, el líder de uno de los clanes yakuzas más poderosos de todo Japón, lo sacó una noche del burdel donde se prostituía para vivir y lo convirtió en un príncipe.

—Tú eres mi Geisha. — solía decirle, mirándolo con adoración.

—El viejo diablo debía haberlo sabido siempre, solo que no dijo nada porque no estábamos preparados.

Misaki sacó a Hiroki de sus pensamientos con aquellas palabras.

—Piénsalo Hiroki. —le dijo Misaki al mirar la incredulidad en la mirada de su hermano. —Shinohara sama era el dueño de medio Japón, el líder de la familia Yakuza más prominente. Él siempre supo dónde estaban estos bastardos, pero se tomó su tiempo para prepararnos para la batalla.

—Siempre decía que éramos dos conejitos asustados…

—Y que él nos convertiría en dos tigres prestos a cazar. —terminó Misaki la frase de su hermano. —Ahora somos los tigres, Hiroki y yo solo seguí las pistas que el dejó. Antes de morir me dijo que yo era tu escudo y no entendí nada hasta que hace unos meses su abogado me entregó unos papeles que él me había dejado. Eran pistas Hiroki, nombres, fechas, contactos, yo solo tuve que unir los puntos.

—No me dijiste nada.

—Porque él acaba de morir y todo recayó sobre tus hombros. Las empresas, los clanes, el resolver todo los problemas que dejó con su muerte. Entonces entendí sus palabras. Yo soy tu escudo Hiroki, yo se moverme en la oscuridad, en los bajos fondos. Yo supe dónde mirar para sacar la suciedad.

Hiroki vio como Misaki se arrodillaba ante él en un reverencia muy formal.

—Yo los encontré para ti Kumicho Shinojara. —Le dijo con fervorosa pasión. —El siguiente paso será tuyo. Tú decidirás como destruirlos.

Hiroki apretó la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos. Sólo hasta ese instante entendió todo. Ahora que tenía el mundo en sus manos, que tenía dinero y poder. Ahora tendría la posibilidad de acabar con aquellos que destrozaron su vida.

Había vivido cada minuto esperando aquel día y allí estaba. Makoto le había dado el poder y su hermano le estaba dando a quienes serían las victimas de su ira.

—Prepara a tus hombres, Misaki. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a torturar a estos malditos. —le ordenó a su hermano con una fría sonrisa. —Caerán pedazo a pedazo, como si les arrancara a jirones la piel. Hasta la última gota de sangre.

Misaki le sonrió siniestramente y besó sus labios en un gesto fraternal y muy íntimo.

—Como órdenes ni-sama. Disfrutaré desangrando a esos desgraciados.

Hiroki cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Misaki dejaba salir su odio libremente y a veces le dolía haberlo arrastrado a todo aquello. Pero ¿acaso el no había sufrido lo mismo? Misaki que tuvo que convertiste en un asesino a tan corta edad, solo para rescatarlo. Misaki que tuvo que vivir la miseria y le dolor de la calle, porque aquella gente los había dejado sin nada y sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Que Misaki se hubiese convertido en lo que era, también era culpa de aquellos miserables que habían llegado a sus vidas para hacerla un infierno.

Se sentó en el mueble y tomó la carpeta.

"Niña de diez años, cuyo nombre es Hanari"

" _Si es una niña me gustaría que se llamara Allegra ¿te gusta Nowaki? Es un nombre occidental, pero a mi mamá siempre le gustó ese nombre y yo pensé que si tenía una niña se lo pondría"_

Hiroki apretó una mano contra su pecho, el recuerdo lo quemaba. Había hecho planes, había hecho tantos planes con aquel maldito que a los pocos meses de su embarazo lo había abandonado. Con aquel hombre que lo mandó a encerrar y envió a su padre de mensajero.

" _Mi hijo ya se enteró de la clase de basura que eres. Ya sabe que estas tratando de sacarle dinero con ese bastardo que esperas. Pero no lo vas a conseguir, nosotros nos quedaremos con el niño y tu desaparecerás de nuestras vidas"_

A principio no lo podía creer, las palabras de aquel hombre fueron tan crueles y él tenía la certeza de que Nowaki lo amaba. Pero al pasar de los días, la esperanza se fue marchando y un día uno de aquellos hombres que lo custodiaban le lanzó un periódico. El anuncio de la próxima boda de Nowaki era ampliamente comentado, se casaba con una rica heredera y el artículo decía que estaban a la espera de su primer hijo.

Fue cuando logró creer en su terrible realidad, para eso le quitarían a su hijo. Ese día murió su esperanza y de no haber sido por su hermano él también habría muerto en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Hiroki acarició su vientre y pensó en las palabras que Makoto siempre le decía.

"Los hombres como tu son tesoros, querido. No es ninguna mutación genética ni esas tonterías que dicen los científicos para justificar los milagros. Eso es lo que tú y todos los que tienen tú mismo don, son. Hermosos milagros de la vida. Y como algo precioso hay que tratarlos, como un tesoro. Eso eres tú para mí, un tesoro, mi Geisha de ojos de miel"

—Ojala estuvieras aquí Makoto, ojalá pudieras ver como los haré arrodillarse a mis pies y rogar perdón, para luego exterminarlos.

Hiroki se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en su venganza y sabiendo que por primera vez en años, dormiría en paz, soñando con que la hora de la justicia estaba cerca.


	2. Pasos Lentos

2-Pasos lentos.

—Buenos días, Kumicho.

Hiroki despertó más temprano que el sol. Con su cuerpo descansado y las esperanzas renovadas se dispuso a trazar planes.

Sonrió alegremente al escuchar aquel saludo y miró al que llegaba con un falso enojo.

—Idiota. —Le dijo a su visitante acercándose a él y dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo. — ¿Vienes preparado? Tengo mucho trabajo para ti.

El aludido sonrió y puso un montón de carpetas sobre el escritorio donde ya un montón de papeles estaban esparcidos.

—Claro que vengo preparado, tonto. Pero veo que tú no has perdido tiempo.

—Ya perdí diez años Ryu… diez años, no perderé ni un minuto más.

Hiroki se sentó frente a su amigo y comenzó a explicarle lo que quería hacer.

Ryu era hijo de uno de los socios del Clan. Cuando Makoto lo había llevado a vivir con él, Ryu había sido uno de sus primeros amigos y aliado. Makoto le había encargado al chico enseñarle etiqueta y protocolo tanto a Hiroki como a Misaki, pero este había ido mucho más allá, entregándoles a los dos desamparados chicos su amistad incondicional.

—Misaki está en el puerto buscando pistas sobre los contactos que manejan para hacer su contrabando.

Ryu se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz, ya tenían horas revisando papeles.

—Tenemos mucho por donde hacerlos caer. Llevan años haciendo negocios fraudulentos y los pagos que le han hecho a la policía corrupta están tan obvios que no sé cómo no los han descubierto antes.

Hiroki se puso de pie y caminó a un telefonillo, pidió bebidas y algo para comer, cuando regresó con Ryu se sentó pesadamente.

—Misaki dice que Makoto ya los había descubierto desde hace mucho, pero no me dijo nada porque no estaba preparado.

Ryu lo miró pensativamente.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer le pregunte a mi padre así como quien no quiere, si conocía a esa familia y puso un gesto de desdén que ni te cuento. Solo dijo que ninguna familia del Clan Shinojara haría jamás negocios con los Usami y ¿adivina de quien fue la orden?

—Makoto…

—Exacto. —Dijo Ryu asintiendo. No dijeron más porque en ese momento entró un sirviente con las bebidas, pero cuando este se marchó, Hiroki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—Pero ¿Por qué Makoto me ocultaría algo así? Él sabía que yo estaba buscándolos.

—Hey… hey... —Le dijo Ryu caminando hacia él y llevándolo a sentarse a su lado nuevamente. —No te molestes con el viejo. Recuerda como llegaste aquí. Estabas más muerto que vivo y tu estabilidad emocional no era la mejor. Yo pienso que él te dio tiempo para recuperarte y tiempo para que disfrutaras lo que él te daba. Yo concuerdo con Misaki, el preparó el terreno y lo dejó listo para cuando llegara el momento.

El rostro de Hiroki se entristeció.

—Quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. A veces todo esto me sobrepasa.

—Shinohara sama no te hubiese dejado todo el poder en tus manos de no haber estado seguro de que podrías manejarlo. Además todas las familias del Clan te apoyan ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es lograr eso? Siempre hay disputas por poder y tú tienes a todo el Clan en tus pequeñas y finas manos.

Hiroki sonrió, Ryu siempre sabia como subirle el ánimo.

—Manos que han tocado la más profunda de las miserias. —murmuró Hiroki mirando sus manos con añoranza.

—Manos que ahora destrozaran al enemigo sin piedad. —Agregó Ryu sonriéndole con complicidad.

Misaki llegó un rato después, cuando ya Hiroki y Ryu tenían un plan de acción.

—Tengo los nombres de los contactos y mejor aún, tengo las pruebas de los sobornos que han hecho los últimos seis meses a empleados portuarios y policías. —Dijo el chico satisfecho mientras ponía un fajo de papeles sobre el ya atestado escritorio.

Hiroki sonrió y Ryu que en ese momento hablaba por teléfono, lo saludó con la mano para seguir concentrado en lo que le decían.

— ¿Con quién habla? —preguntó Misaki apurándose un vaso de frio jugo.

— Con un corredor de bolsa. — respondió Hiroki, poniéndole un plato lleno de bocadillos en las piernas a su hermano. —Parece que la empresa de los Usami tiene acciones en venta. Ryu contactó a este tipo para ver cómo hacernos con la mayoría de las acciones.

Misaki asintió con la boca llena de comida y luego se apuró a revisar unos papeles de los que había traído.

—Usami...A…Aki…hiko. —murmuró con la boca llena, entregándole un papel a Hiroki. Cuando hubo tragado todo, dijo finalmente. —Es el presidente de la empresa, no es Nowaki.

Hiroki revisó los papeles con extrañeza, no recordaba aquel nombre. Ni siquiera se lo había escuchado a Nowaki en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

—Hermanastro. —Le dijo Misaki, entendiendo la duda de su hermano. —El viejo Fuyuhiko se volvió a casar con una mujer que ya tenía un hijo un poco mayor que Nowaki, de ella viene el apellido Usami que adoptaron. Vivieron en Londres muchos años, por eso no sabíamos nada de ellos. Volvieron hace apenas unos años cuando la mujer murió y como estaban casi en banca rota, comenzaron los negocios sucios.

Misaki sacó otros papeles y se los entregó a su hermano.

—Era de la familia de ella, la empresa. Por eso es que ese Akihiko es el presidente, sacaron adelante la empresa y la usan de tapadera.

—Pero no están muy bien que digamos. —Dijo Ryu sentándose con ellos. —Mi informante me dijo que tienen casi el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones en la calle y también me dijo que hay socios fáciles de sobornar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo para hacernos con la empresa? —preguntó Hiroki animado.

— ¿A este paso? Menos de quince días.

La respuesta de Ryu hizo que todos sonrieran.

—Yo tengo información de un cargamento de droga que arribara en dos semanas. Prepararé a mi gente para interceptarlo. Les daremos dos golpes casi al mismo tiempo.

Misaki rio complacido contando sus planes, pero Hiroki no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en su hija, en el momento de recuperarla y también en Nowaki. No veía la hora de acabar con él.

—Está fuera del país. —Le dijo Misaki siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. —Según tengo entendido está vendiendo las propiedades que tiene en Londres.

— ¿Y… ella?

—Tranquilo, no se la llevaron. —Misaki tranquilizó con aquella noticia a su hermano. —La tengo vigilada, sigue asistiendo a la escuela cada día. Pronto, Hiroki, pronto la tendremos con nosotros.

Hiroki suspiró asintiendo, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Quince días pasaron rápidamente, aunque para Hiroki fueron largos y lentos. Ahora tenía en su poder fotos de su preciosa hija. Era una niña hermosa y vivaz, pasó días con las fotos extendidas sobre la cama, llorando, sonriendo, soñando con poder abrazarla, lamentando el tiempo perdido.

En esos días su corazón se llenó de más odio, de más rencor. Contra aquella familia maldita que le había arrebatado tanto y sobre todo contra Nowaki, él era el peor, él era quien más lo había hecho sufrir. Nowaki Kusama era para Hiroki, peor que el mismísimo demonio y no veía la hora de acabar con él.

Esa mañana amaneció resplandeciente. Hiroki que siempre madrugaba atribuyó el hermoso amanecer al comienzo de su inminente venganza.

—Hoy comienza la justicia, Makoto. —murmuró mientras miraba el sol emerger a través de una fulgurante línea que nacía en el horizonte. —Espero, que donde quiera que estés me acompañes en este día tan esperado por mí.

Se dio un largo baño, se vistió con esmero y antes de salir de su habitación besó la foto de su hija que había mandado a enmarcar.

—Pronto, Allegra, pronto estarás conmigo y será para siempre mi hermosa princesa.

Misaki se unió con él en el comedor.

—Hoy es el gran día. —dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras el mayordomo les servía del desayuno.

—Ryu convocó una junta directiva en la empresa. A estas horas todos los socios deben estar preguntándose qué ocurre.

Hiroki hablaba sonriente, mientras degustaba una taza de café.

—Ya quiero ver la cara del cretino de Usami cuando le digan que le arrebataron su empresa. —Misaki exudaba entusiasmo y la adrenalina parecía correr por su cuerpo más rápido aquel día. —Y en la noche le daremos el golpe final.

El rostro de Hiroki se ensombreció con aquella última oración.

—Iré contigo, yo…

— ¡No! —la negativa de Misaki fue tajante. —Mis hombres y yo estamos suficientemente capacitados para hacer esto. No te voy a exponer a que quedes en medio de un tiroteo.

— ¡Misaki yo soy tu hermano mayor! —protestó Hiroki exaltado.

—Y eres el líder del Clan Shinohara, que no se te olvide. — Misaki se puso de pie y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa dando por terminada la discusión.

—Misaki por favor…

—Deja de tratarme como un niño, Hiroki. —le espetó Misaki con molestia cuando este trató de detenerlo para que no se marchara molesto.

—Sé de sobra que hace mucho que no eres un niño. —Hiroki le habló esta vez en un tono de sentida disculpa. —Es sólo miedo, Misaki. Tú eres todo lo que me queda. No quiero perderte.

Misaki suspiró y apretó la mano de su hermano cariñosamente.

—No me subestimes, Hiroki. Estoy muy bien entrenado y llevo muchos años esperando esto. No voy a fallar, te lo prometo.

— ¿Qué hacen allí parados haciéndose arrumacos? Tenemos un enemigo que destruir ¿recuerdan?

Tanto Misaki como Hiroki rieron ante la entrada intempestiva de Ryu.

Cuando ya iban en la limosina, Hiroki miraba pensativo por la ventana mientras Misaki y Ryu hablaban ruidosamente. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Estaba tan cerca y aquello apenas comenzaba.

Mientras tanto, en la importadora Usami, había todo un revuelo.

— ¡No sé quién convocó la maldita reunión!…Si no quieres que te grite no me preguntes algo que no sé… Papá te llamaré en lo que sepa de qué se trata todo esto.

Akihiko se cuidó de no tirarle el teléfono a su padre, pero todo lo que quería aquella infernal mañana era que este lo dejara en paz.

—Shiyuki, ¿has averiguado algo?

La asistente de Akihiko estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando empezaron a llegar los accionistas y su jefe le preguntó que ocurría, ella se encontró sin respuestas que darle. Nadie parecía saber lo que pasaba.

—No Usami sama, nadie sabe nada. Solo que recibieron una notificación por correo, convocando una reunión hoy a las diez de la mañana.

Akihiko suspiró y se pasó con nerviosismo la mano por el cabello.

—Bien, falta media hora, ya descubriremos quien es el autor de esta estupidez y se lo voy a hacer pagar caro. — Se sentó en su escritorio y trató de concentrar sus ideas. —Reúne a todos en la sala de conferencia y avísame cuando llegue nuestro personaje desconocido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Hiroki, Misaki y Ryu llegaron rodeados de guardaespaldas. Ni siquiera se anunciaron, entrando directamente a la sala de juntas y causando un gran revuelo entre el personal de la empresa.

Akihiko fue informado por su asistente que se veía bastante alterada.

—Usami sama…Usami sama, ya llegaron. Son tres y vienen con muchos guardaespaldas.

Akihiko caminó rápidamente a la sala de juntas pero uno de los hombres que estaba apostado en la puerta le impido el paso.

—Identifíquese. —Le dijo el hombre, deteniéndole con brusquedad.

—Yo soy el dueño de esta empresa y le aconsejo que me quite las manos de encima antes de que…

—Déjalo pasar Honyo.

Akihiko miró por la puerta entreabierta al dueño de aquella suave voz. El chico abrió y le hizo señas para que pasara.

—No dejes entrar a nadie más. —Le ordenó al guardaespaldas y entonces la suave voz se había convertido en un hilo duro y cortante.

No tuvo tiempo de admirar Akihiko al joven, pues escuchó la conversación que se mantenía en la sala.

—Revisen todo el material que mi abogado les está proporcionando, cuidadosamente y al final responderé todas sus interrogantes.

Akihiko se acercó hasta la enorme mesa, viendo al joven sentado en la cabecera de está, ocupando el que debía ser su puesto.

Cuando este notó su presencia le dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amable.

— ¡Oh! Usami Sama, que bueno que decidió acompañaros, por favor tome asiento. —El joven miró alrededor de la mesa y al comprobar que no había sillas disponibles, sonrió con agrado. —Creo que no hay un asiento para usted en esta junta, pero no importa puede quedarse allí de pie, de todas formas esto va a ser rápido.

Hiroki estaba disfrutando la cara de asombro y furia de Akihiko.

—Isaka sama. — dijo entonces para darle el golpe final. —puede darle a Usami sama una carpeta para que no esté allí parado sin entender que pasa.

Su amigo puso una carpeta en las manos de Akihiko que observó en silencio como aquellas personas estaban disfrutando de aquel show.

—Tiene cinco minutos para explicarme que hace en mi empresa, antes de que lo mande a sacar con seguridad. —ordenó Akihiko con una ira controlada mientras tiraba la carpeta sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrirla.

La carcajada de Hiroki lo dejó helado y por un momento quiso golpear aquel rostro que se le antojaba hermoso, pero también frio y calculador.

Misaki pareció leer su mente y se paró al lado de donde su hermano estaba sentado, haciéndoles un gesto a los guardaespaldas que estaban en la sala, para que estuvieran atentos. Casi estaba deseando que aquel hombre hiciera un movimiento para darle la paliza que merecía.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Misaki? —Le preguntó Hiroki a su hermano apenas contenido la risa. —Usami sama quiere llamar a seguridad, para que nos echen.

Misaki le sonrió siniestramente a Akihiko.

—Llámelos. —Le dijo en un tono dulce y suave que llevaba tras de sí una sutil amenaza. —Pero antes le aconsejo que revise la carpeta que le fue entregada.

Misaki señaló un rincón en la sala donde un pequeño banco servía para que la secretaria tomara nota de lo que se decía en las reuniones.

—Allí hay un sitio donde sentarse— dijo irónico. —Vaya, siéntese y lea.

—Escuchen. No sé quiénes son ustedes ni porque se creen con derecho a entrar en mi empresa…

—Mi empresa. —Dijo Hiroki con firmeza. —Ya que se niega a leer los documentos tendré que tomarme la molestia de explicarle. A partir de hoy, yo soy el dueño de esta empresa con el setenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones.

—Eso no es cierto. —protestó Akihiko, pero no estaba tan convencido. Estaban pasando por un mal momento y no dudaba que aquellas personas hubiesen aprovechado de comprar las acciones que estaban en el mercado, pero aun así él se había asegurado de tener la mayoría para la familia, a menos que…

—Socios, Usami sama. No se puede confiar en ellos ¿verdad? —Le dijo Hiroki entendiendo la razón de su desconcierto. —Ahora si me permite, tengo que hablar con mis nuevos socios, usted puede quedarse si quiere, pero espero que comprenda que con su porcentaje ya no tiene ni voz ni voto en mi empresa.

Akihiko con un gesto furioso tomo la carpeta y salió de la sala de juntas dando un sonoro portazo.

Hiroki, Misaki y Ryu sonrieron satisfechos, ya estaba dado el primer paso.

—Shiyuki averigua que socios no vinieron a la junta y llámalos por favor.

Akihiko escarbaba frenético entre los papeles que conformaban la carpeta que le quemaba las manos. Cuando levantó la mirada observó que la chica no se había movido y lo observaba con miedo y disculpa.

—¿Shiyuki?

—U…Usami sama…yo…lo siento. —La chica le extendió un papel que Akihiko reconoció como un memo.

En el instaban a todos los integrantes de la empresa a no acatar más ordenes provenientes de Akihiko o de cualquier otro Usami, so pena de perder su puesto en caso de que desobedecieran la orden.

La chica con la mano temblorosa le entregó otro papel a Akihiko y antes de retirarse le dijo con dolor.

—Lo siento Usami sama….pero…pero necesito mi trabajo.

Cuando ella se marchó, el leyó el papel que le había entregado. Era una orden de desalojo. En ella le daban una hora para desalojar la oficina y le advertían que sus pertenecías serian revisadas al salir de la empresa en el caso de que se le ocurriera llevarse algún papel importante.

Akihiko se dejó caer en su sillón y ocultó la cara entre sus manos, pensando que estaba en medio de una espantosa pesadilla.

Y aquello apenas comenzaba…


	3. Cuando se tiene poder

3-Cuando se tiene poder

—Deja de dar vueltas Hiroki, me tienes mareado.

El aludido se sentó suspirando, su mano fue tomada por otra más cálida y reconfortante.

—Todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, este es tu primer día de triunfos. —Ryu trató de infundirle ánimos a su amigo, pero este no podía dejar de estar angustiado.

—Misaki está en el puerto, Ryu. Él…

—Está completamente preparado para lo que va a hacer ¿Es que acaso no conoces a tu hermano? —Ryu palmeó el hombro de Hiroki confortándolo y caminó hacia el bar para servirle una copa, aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

Mientras tanto en medio de la oscuridad de un aparentemente apacible muelle, voces resonaban apagadas.

—El barco acaba de arribar Misaki sama.

Misaki asintió ante la información de su guardia.

—Que todos estén listos, atacaremos a mi orden.

Un montón de sombras se colaron entre los rincones. Misaki preparó su arma. Una Desert Eagle Mark XIX, regalo de Makoto. Misaki sonrió admirando la mortal obra de arte que tenía en sus manos.

—Tenías buen gusto, viejo.

Comenzaron a moverse las personas del barco que acaba de atracar. Misaki observó con sus binoculares de visión nocturna como unos camiones comenzaron a llegar.

—Esos son los hombres de los Usami. —dijo a través de su comunicador. —rodéenlos, voy para alla.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que los que se encargarían del transporte de la carga apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban rodeados por lo que parecía un contingente de guardias muy bien armados.

Cuando Misaki arribó al lugar, sus hombres tenían a todos de rodillas y desarmados.

— ¿Quién es el jefe? —preguntó a los hombres arrodillados en el suelo.

Ninguno hizo algún ademan de responder y Misaki suspiró con un teatral gesto.

— ¿Nadie quiere responder? Que lastima. —caminó hacia uno de sus hombres y ordenó con una helada calma. —Mátenlos y lleven la mercancía hasta el lugar que acordamos, allí la encontrará la policía.

— ¡Yo soy el jefe! —gritó de pronto un hombre.

Misaki sonrió complacido y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Y tu nombre es?

—No creo que le interese mi nombre. —le escupió el hombre con desafío.

Misaki se acercó calmadamente hasta él y antes de que este lo esperara lo golpeó con fuerza con la cacha de su muy pesada arma.

—Pregunté tu maldito nombre. — dijo con aquella helada calma que congelaba la sangre.

—Ha…Haruhiko…Usami Haruhiko . —respondió finalmente el hombre escupiendo la sangre de su boca partida.

—No era tan difícil ¿verdad? —Misaki tenía una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

Misaki se volvió a sus hombres.

—Llévense a los demás y hagan lo acordado, nuestro contacto en la policía ya sabe qué hacer. —Luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Haruhiko. —Mientras tanto Haruhiko sama y yo, sostendremos una conversación muy larga.

Hiroki estaba de pie en el balcón del salón principal, no había podido pegar un ojo. La madrugada ya estaba avanzada y Ryu, que se había negado a dejarlo solo, dormía en un sofá. Cuando sintió que la puerta se abría salió del balcón y corrió a recibir a quien esperaba con ansias.

Lo abrazó efusivamente y Misaki sonrió con un gesto de resignación.

—Sano y salvo. —Le dijo a su hermano con ironía y Hiroki lo empujó suavemente sonriéndole con alivio.

—Cuéntame.

—Si… a mí también. Me duele el cuello de dormir en este sofá, por lo menos que haya valido la pena. —Se quejó Ryu despertando cuando los hermanos se sentaban junto a él.

—Pues tenemos a un Usami en nuestro poder y me dio mucha información interesante.

Misaki pasó la siguiente hora contando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Hiroki y Ryu estaban encantados. Todo estaba saliendo como ellos querían.

—Por el momento la familia Usami no sabe nada. Obligué a Haruhiko a informar que todo había salido bien. Mañana se llevarán la sorpresa cuando salga en todos los periódicos el hallazgo del alijo de drogas y la detención de todos sus hombres y Haruhiko será entregado en la casa Usami una vez que la noticia ya esté difundida.

Misaki se recostó del mueble sonriendo con malicia.

—Los tenemos en nuestras manos.

Hiroki se puso de pie y caminó con la mano puesta en el corazón. Estaba emocionado, satisfecho, pero sobre todo estaba esperanzado.

—Haruhiko les dirá que los tenemos en nuestro poder, un paso en falso e irán a parar todos en la cárcel. —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Misaki caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, recostando su cabeza contra la de su hermano.

—Los dejaremos sufrir unos días, sin saber quién puede estar detrás de todas sus desgracias y cuando más desesperados estén, les haremos una visita. —le susurró al oído. —Les harás saber quién eres, les harás entender cómo puedes aplastarlos con solo mover tu pequeño dedo y entonces…

—Me la devolverán. — concluyó Hiroki con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acarició con sus manos temblorosas los brazos de Misaki que lo rodeaban. —La tendré por fin… conmigo.

Misaki rio con una alegre carcajada que contagió a Hiroki, espantando sus lágrimas. Este se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

—Será nuestra princesa adorada. —murmuró Hiroki conmovido y feliz.

Misaki podía sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos y eso solo logró que su odio fuera más grande y más profundo. Quería arrasar con aquella familia que tanto daño le había hecho a su hermano. Un ser noble, puro y hermoso que había tenido que vivir aquel infierno.

—Será nuestra reina. —murmuró besando su cabello y prometiéndose que no se detendría hasta reducir a los Usami a cenizas.

Ryu miraba todo conmovido. Aquellos dos seres habían sufrido tanto. Pero a diferencia de Hiroki que era todo corazón y se le hacía tormentoso odiar. Misaki estaba hecho de ira y de odio. Quizás porque Hiroki siempre se había encargado de llevar él las cargas, de pasar hambre para que su hermano comiera, de dormir en el suelo para que Misaki tuviera la cama, de pasar frio con ropas andrajosas solo para que Misaki no sufriera la impiedad del invierno vestido con las ropas abrigadas que él conseguía.

Hiroki se había prostituido en aquel burdel donde lo encontró Makoto, con el único motivo de sacar a Misaki de las calles. Pasaban noches soñando con que algún día tendrían dinero y serian poderosos. Soñaban con destruir a aquella gente que les había hecho tanto daño.

Pero Misaki, que muchas veces tuvo que bañar a su maltratado hermano y curar las heridas de las múltiples violaciones de las que fue objeto. Fue el que se llenó de más odio. Su deuda con Hiroki era muy grande y no porque este se la cobrara, para Hiroki jamás fue una obligación. Pero para Misaki sí que lo era, era una obligación de amor, era un deber fraternal. Él necesitaba devolverle a su hermano tanto sacrificio, él quería verlo sonreír feliz, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Ryu miró esa noche en los ojos fríos de Misaki, la determinación de destruir y sintió lastima por el que se interpusiera en su camino. Pues aquella era una venganza de honor, de amor y esas eran las más peligrosas.

Cuando despuntó la mañana, Misaki compartió el desayuno con Ryu.

— ¿Hiroki no va a desayunar? —preguntó extrañado de no ver a su madrugador amigo.

Misaki untaba mantequilla en su tostada, su expresión no se alteró ni un segundo al responderle a Ryu.

—Puse una droga en su té. Va dormir hasta entrada la tarde.

Ryu se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Aunque no debía sorprenderle nada de Misaki. Aquel chico que a simple vista parecía dulce e indefenso era realmente una persona muy fría y calculadora.

—Sabes que se va a molestar…

—Necesita descansar. —proclamó Misaki cortante, eliminando así cualquier indicio de protesta en Ryu. Volvió su atención a la tostada que untaba —Se pasó la mayor parte de la noche angustiado y la madrugada se la pasó llorando. Está demasiado ansioso y eso no es bueno. Por eso le di el sedante, tiene que estar fuerte para cuando nos toque enfrentar a esas basuras.

Misaki mordió su tostada mirando al vacío y dando por terminado el tema.

Ryu no pudo más que desayunar y dejar pasar su incomodidad. Discutir con Misaki era como darse con una roca enorme y maciza.

— ¿Vamos a ir a la importadora hoy? —preguntó distraído, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Misaki sonrió, lo conocía muy bien.

—Sabes que sí. Tú tienes que ver en qué estado está la empresa y lo que se pueda salvar de ella. Hiroki no quiere que ninguno de los empleados quede sin trabajo. Así que vamos a enfocarnos en rescatar la empresa.

Misaki se tomó su jugo y miró a Ryu con una brillante sonrisa.

—Además, imagino que Usami Akihiko no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Tengo la impresión de que lo vamos a encontrar hoy en la empresa.

Ryu puso los cubiertos en la mesa mirando a Misaki con suspicacia.

— ¿Que está pasando por esa cabecita perversa?

La pregunta causó que Misaki riera a carcajadas

—Pues… no sería malo divertirse un poco con la presa antes de devorarla ¿no crees, Ryu?

Ryu negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo sonriente.

—Es… una muy guapa presa. —Dijo por fin, ligeramente sonrojado.

Misaki lo miró con una expresión de fingido asombro.

—Que lo oiga su prometido Isaka sama. —Le reprochó con una sonrisa. Luego su rostro se volvió sombrío, bebió de un trago el resto del jugo y colocó con violencia el vaso sobre la mesa. —Puede ser muy guapo pero por sus venas solo corre veneno. No estará mal dejarlo tocar el cielo y después enseñarle lo doloroso que puede ser el infierno.

Ryu pensó que ese era otro tema que debía dejar a un lado en ese momento. Así que hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de declarar con impaciencia.

—Kaoru Asahina, no es mi prometido.

Misaki volvió a su expresión relajada y rio alegremente.

—Eso tendrás que decírselo a tus padres, a sus padres y a él mismo. Aunque no dudo que antes de que eso pase, él ya te habrá raptado para casarse en una romántica isla, así tenga él que dar el sí por ti y tenga que amarrarte durante toda la luna de miel.

Misaki sonrió y se puso de pie antes de agregar.

—Todo eso por supuesto con nuestra bendición. —Se acercó a su amigo y puso una mano en su hombro mirándolo con cariño, lo que sorprendió a Ryu pues aquellas expresiones de afecto era poco frecuentes y solo dedicadas a Hiroki. —No dejes escapar la felicidad por orgullo o capricho, Ryu. Kaoru san es un buen hombre y te ama genuinamente, eso no se consigue tan fácilmente.

—Voy a alistarme nos vemos en media hora en la limosina.

Ryu suspiró y se quedó pensativo cuando Misaki salió del comedor, las palabras de Misaki eran muy certeras, pero él aun no pensaba en casarse y lo horrorizaba la idea de tener hijos. De ellos tres que compartían la misma condición, el único que no se atormentaba con eso era Hiroki. Misaki no quería ni hablar del tema y él, pues simplemente no se sentía preparado para eso y con Kaoru iba a ser difícil negarse pues él era un hombre de familia.

Ryu se quedó en el comedor rumiando sus incomodidades con la vida marital. Misaki mientras se cambió rápidamente en su habitación y fue al cuarto de su hermano. Se recostó a su lado y lo miró dormir pacíficamente con el rostro relajado aunque algo demacrado por el llanto de la noche anterior.

Acarició el dulce rostro y besó la pálida mejilla con amor. Hiroki se removió y despertó a duras penas.

—¿Que…me…pusiste en el té? —Le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Misaki apartó los mechones de su rostro y le sonrió en respuesta. Los ojos de Hiroki se cerraban sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Duérmete tranquilo, yo me encargaré de todo hoy. Tu solo tienes que descansar.

Hiroki se dejó llevar por la dulce voz y se acurrucó en la tibia mano que acariciaba su rostro.

— Cuando despierte… te voy a…

Hiroki se durmió sin terminar la frase y Misaki sonrió besando con ternura su frente.

—Descansa hermanito. Ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ti. Te amo.

Misaki y Ryu llegaron a la empresa a media mañana. Cuando caminaban por el estacionamiento hasta la entrada principal, el grupo de guardaespaldas que los acompañaban conformaron una barrera cuando vieron a un hombre acercarse.

—Ah, pero si es Usami sama. —Dijo Misaki risueño cuando se asomó entre sus hombres para ver quien los importunaba. —A ver chicos muestren un poco de cortesía. Usami sama no está armado ni nada por el estilo ¿o sí?

Misaki le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Akihiko, que aligeró el ánimo de todo el mundo.

Incluso Akihiko que había madrugado aquel día para hablar con aquellas personas que le estaban quitando su empresa. Tuvo que bajar la guardia ante aquel dulce gesto.

—No estoy armado ni es mi intención hacerle daño. Solo he venido para hablar.

" _Oh, pero yo si te voy a hacer mucho daño. Tanto que me vas a suplicar que acabe con tu vida, cuando termine contigo"_

Misaki agradecía que Akihiko no pudiera leerle el pensamiento, pues sus planes si irían al traste si el hombre supiera lo que planeaba hacerle.

—Encárgate de lo que te pedí mientras yo hablo con Usami sama. —Le ordenó Misaki a Ryu y le señaló la entrada a Akihiko con una suave y sensual sonrisa. —Vamos a mi oficina, me encantará escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

Para Akihiko fue extraño e incómodo estar en la que fue su oficina, ahora como un invitado. Su asistente lo miró con disculpa cuando les llevó el café que Misaki le había pedido. Misaki degustó la bebida sentado en la cómoda silla y mirando a Akihiko con complacencia pero sin verse muy arrogante o satisfecho porque eso podría arruinar sus planes.

—Bien, lo escucho, Usami sama.

—Akihiko.

Misaki sonrió ante la aclaratoria.

—Lo escucho Akihiko san. —le dijo con una dulce e ingenua mirada que hizo que Akihiko se sintiera confiado.

—Quería entregarle los estados financieros de la empresa. —Le dijo entregando una carpeta. Misaki la tomó y Akihiko siguió, suspirando con una serena expresión. —La empresa está pasando por un momento de recesión, pero yo estaba trabajando en varias opciones para recuperarla y salir de las deudas.

Akihiko miró a Misaki doblegando su orgullo.

—Quisiera pedirle que no hagan despidos de personal. Todos los que trabajan en esta empresa tienen años prestando sus servicios aquí. Por otro lado yo puedo conseguir un préstamo y quisiera comprarle las acciones de la empresa si usted está dispuesto y a un precio razonable. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Misaki lo escuchaba y se preguntaba qué tan desesperados podían estar para enviar aquel hombre que se veía tan orgulloso a tratar de convencerlo de vender las acciones. A esas horas ya la noticia debería estar esparciéndose. Haruhiko seria llevado a la mansión Usami pisando el medio día cuando ya fuera del conocimiento de todo el país el hallazgo del alijo de drogas.

Misaki pensó que aquel hombre no se veía para nada preocupado de otra cosa que no fuera la empresa. Eso le pareció sospechoso y apunto estaba de llamar a su contacto en la prensa cuando Akihiko llamó su atención.

—Disculpe pero ha escuchado algo de lo que le he dicho.

Misaki le sonrió y dejo suavemente el celular sobre el escritorio. Ya tendría tiempo de llamar, ahora era momento de divertirse con su presa.

—Creo que no me he presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Misaki Shinojara y claro que he escuchado todo lo que me ha dicho. El problema Akihiko san es que mi hermano no va a estar de acuerdo en venderle de nuevo las acciones…

—Pero puedo llegar a un acuerdo con su hermano, si me permite hablar con él. —le dijo Akihiko con vehemencia.

— ¡No! —pronuncio Misaki con molestia, dándose cuenta de su error sonrió dulcemente. —Mi hermano es una persona muy ocupada por eso me encargaré yo de las cosas de esta empresa.

Akihiko suspiró frustrado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerlo de que me venda de nuevo las acciones? —le preguntó impaciente —Esta empresa era de la familia de mi madre. Comprenda que no la quiero perder.

Misaki se puso de pie y se sentó en la otra silla de visitantes muy cerca de Akihiko.

—Comprendo su decepción Akihiko san. —Le dijo con un muy bien fingido interés. —Pero comprenda que esta fuera de mi alcance ayudarle.

De pronto su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Pero… podría ofrecerle algo.

Akihiko lo miró con interés. Misaki con un gesto inocentemente sensual continúo.

—Aún conserva un porcentaje de acciones. Podría trabajar en la empresa ocupando algún cargo menor.

Aquello era humillante y Misaki se estaba disfrutando la cara de perplejidad de Akihiko, pero sabía que si estaba tan desesperado aceptaría.

Akihiko apretó la mandíbula con indignación, aun así no tenía defensas ante la amabilidad de aquel joven que solo parecía querer ayudarlo. Además estando dentro quizás sería más fácil conversar con el hermano de aquel joven y exponerle sus motivos para que le vendiera de nuevo las acciones.

" _Nunca te vas a acercar a mi hermano, infeliz. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver"_

Pensó Misaki que adivinaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Akihiko en aquel momento. Siempre había sido bueno leyendo las expresiones faciales de la gente. Aun así su rostro no había cambiado ni un segundo su expresión dulce y serena.

—El departamento de proyectos podría ser bueno para mí. —pronunció Akihiko con resignación.

Misaki sonrió y por dentro se sentía exultante, ya lo tenía donde quería.

—Excelente, entonces hablaré con Recursos Humanos para que preparen su ingreso.

Misaki extendió su mano para que Akihiko la tomara y el apretón fue un poco más que formal.

Misaki sabía que no le era indiferente al hombre frente a él, solo era cuestión de tiempo lograr seducirlo.

—Estaré encantado de escuchar sus ideas Akihiko san, siempre que quiera estaré aquí para conversar.

Misaki puso todo su histrionismo para parecer inocente y dispuesto.

Akihiko no fue inmune a aquel ingenuo coqueteo. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba quizás se habría tomado con más empeño conocer a aquel joven.

—Gracias Misaki san. —Le dijo mirándolo con sinceridad y pensando que ahora que volvía a estar dentro de la empresa no tenía nada de malo intentar cortejarlo. Quien quita y terminaba recuperando su empresa a través de una alianza sentimental.

Miró a Misaki con interés, pensando que para él no sería ningún sacrificio enamorarse de aquel joven hermoso.

—Lo veré mañana. —Se despidió Misaki.

Cuando Akihiko salió de la oficina, Misaki tuvo que reprimir una carcajada pues había intuido cada pensamiento de Akihiko.

— Caíste en mi telaraña lindo insecto. — murmuró mirando la silueta del hombre que se alejaba. —Y te voy a devorar lenta y dolorosamente.

Ciertamente como un insecto que cae inocentemente en la trampa de una araña. Akihiko no estaba ni remotamente enterado de lo que iba a pasarle.


	4. Dando la cara

4-Dando la cara

— ¡Maldita sea!

El estruendo de cosas cayendo al suelo llenó el estudio donde una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo.

— ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que va a costarme todo esto?

Un montón de periódicos cayeron frente a la cara del que se estaba llevando la peor parte de la discusión.

—No pude hacer nada. —Se disculpó Haruhiko, que sentado miraba las primeras planas con frustración. —Eran muchos y estaban fuertemente armados. No tuvimos tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar, debieron estarnos vigilando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Quien Haruhiko? —Preguntó Fuyuhiko iracundo. — ¿Cómo fue que permitiste que nos emboscaran de esta forma? Eres un maldito bastardo infeliz, no debí acogerte en mi familia, debí dejarte en la calle. Eres un inútil.

Las últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonora bofetada que lastimó la ya herida cara de Haruhiko. Con la mandíbula apretada por la indignación y la ira, Haruhiko se tragó todo lo que hubiese querido decirle a aquel viejo inmundo y no se arrepintió ni un segundo del trato que había hecho con Misaki aquella noche. Quizás con eso podría recuperar un poco de la dignidad que aquel hombre cruel le había quitado.

— ¡Apártate de mí vista! —Le gritó Fuyuhiko con desdén. —A ver si haces algo útil. Llama a Nowaki para que regrese, necesito a toda la familia reunida, nos están atacando y tenemos que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto.

Haruhiko salió del estudio y Fuyuhiko se dejó caer en la silla con molestia. Frente a él, esparcidos por su escritorio estaban los periódicos donde la noticia era el cargamento de droga incautado por la policía. Había perdido mucho dinero y no solo eso, se arriesgaba a ser descubierto por la policía. No conforme con eso, también estaban los papeles de la empresa, había enviado a Akihiko muy temprano a negociar con los nuevos diseños, necesitaba recuperar con urgencia la empresa o muchos de sus negocios sucios se vendrían abajo.

— ¿Quién eres? —murmuró con molestia, intentando pensar en la identidad de quien le estaba atacando.

Fuyuhiko muy pronto iba a descubrir la identidad de su verdugo, pero por ahora tendría que esperar.

Sin embargo, para la otra parte, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien y más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Misaki estaba enfrascado en la lectura de unos documentos, pasaba el medio día y aparte de hacer una llamada a la mansión para saber de Hiroki, no había hecho más que trabajar.

Levantó la mirada cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Su sonrisa se hizo muy brillante cuando vio el rostro de Akihiko asomarse por la puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Misaki negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

—Le traje algunos de los proyectos nuevos que tenía para la empresa. —Le dijo Akihiko poniendo unos papeles en su escritorio. —Ya estuve en recursos humanos y su abogado se encargó de ficharme para el departamento de proyectos. Quería darle las gracias.

" _Me vas a dar más que eso"_

Pensó Misaki cuya sonrisa no se había borrado del rostro, pues el insecto se estaba enredando muy rápidamente en su telaraña.

—Los revisare más tarde. —Le dijo con cortesía. Miro si reloj y suspiro con cansancio. —Mira la hora que es, no sabía que era tan tarde.

—Aquí cerca hay un muy buen restaurant. —le dijo Akihiko impulsivamente.

Misaki se carcajeo en su interior.

" _Que fácil eres"_

— ¿Me está invitando a almorzar Akihiko san?

Akihiko sintió que la sangre se le calentaba rápidamente, con aquella pregunta hecha con un gesto inocentemente sensual. Aquel joven sabía cómo hacerlo perder la calma.

—No…Si…digo, es nuevo aquí y…bien no conoce y yo…pues…

—Acepto. —pronunció Misaki con suavidad. —será bueno conocer los lugares cercanos, ahora que voy a estar aquí por un buen tiempo.

Akihiko sonrió complacido, algo le decía que no le era indiferente al joven.

" _Pobre, pobre mosquita rastrera"_

Pensó Misaki cuando Akihiko le abrió la puerta cortésmente. Salieron conversando de la compañía. Ryu los vio desde la ventana de su nueva oficina. Sonriendo siguió su trabajo.

—Pobre infeliz, no sabe lo que le espera. —murmuró quedito, pensando en que tenía mucho que contarle a Hiroki esa noche.

Hiroki despertó y suspiró, la habitación estaba en penumbra y la verdad se sentía bastante descansado. Aun así tendría una seria conversación con Misaki, no podía permitir que su hermano se tomara esas libertades con él.

Se dio un baño y se vistió con ropa ligera. Un sirviente entró con una bandeja de comida que Hiroki rechazó. En ese momento no quería nada, estaba ansioso. El llanto de la noche anterior había drenado sus nervios, pero la ansiedad se negaba a marcharse. Tomó el retrato de su hija y una determinación llenó su corazón.

Todo el mundo se conmocionó, cuando abordo de uno de sus tantos autos, salió de la mansión sin escolta.

Llegar a su destino fue fácil. Había dejado su auto en un estacionamiento de la ciudad y tomó un taxi, no quería llamar la atención.

La escuela era grande y tenía un patio de juegos enorme. Los niños estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar, con sus gritos y juegos. Había mucha gente caminando por la zona, él logró mezclarse y mirar desde la acera del frente esperando encontrarla.

La suerte estaba con él, pues una pequeña con hermoso cabello negro jugaba con otras niñas.

—Hana es tu turno. — Escuchó que una de ellas gritaba.

—Allegra. —murmuró Hiroki encandilado, cuando la vio correr con agilidad y reír emocionada.

Allí estaba, su tesoro, su princesa. Hiroki creía que su corazón iba a detenerse. Era tan hermosa y se veía tan feliz.

" _Por fin sé cómo eres. Cuéntame ¿eres feliz? ¿Él te trata bien? ¿Te ha dado todo el amor que yo no pude darte? Pronto te tendré conmigo mi princesa, pronto"_

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Hiroki, sueños de un futuro al que se aferraba con fervor. Había perdido tanto, había sufrido tanto ¿no era quizás momento de ser feliz?

—Hana Usami, vinieron por ti.

Hiroki escuchó como una mujer que debía ser alguna docente se llevaba a su hija. Se escondió tras unos árboles al ver una limosina negra estacionada frente al edificio escolar. Un hombre alto y fornido recibió a la niña y se fueron rápidamente. Hiroki pensó que debía ser algún guardaespaldas.

Se fue caminando lentamente. Ya debía haber estallado la bomba en la casa Usami. Suspirando caminó y caminó hasta encontrar un pacífico parque. Hacía mucho que no hacia aquello. Ser una persona normal, sin responsabilidades más que las propias, sin un apellido enorme, sin un dolor tan grande en su pecho, sin odio, sin venganza.

Se sentó en un banco mirando hacia el lago que se extendía frente a él. Ver a su niña le había dado fuerzas. Solo tenía que esperar un poco. Unos días más y la tendría consigo. Pero entonces lo asaltaron las dudas.

¿Cómo iba a ser esa transición? ¿Estaría ella muy apegada a esa familia? ¿Le causaría dolor al apartarla de su lado? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Hiroki sintió que las fuerzas volvían a flaquearle. No podía contarle la terrible historia de su nacimiento, ni como la habían apartado de su lado sin dejarle ni siquiera verla. No podía decirle que su padre lo había despreciado a los pocos meses de su embarazo, ni que luego lo había mandado a secuestrar hasta que dio a luz. No iba a decirle que lo había mandado a matar y que de no ser por su tío Misaki se habría salido con la suya.

" _Te amo…te amo tanto que siento que ya no soy yo mismo, que soy una parte de ti" "Un hijo es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado" "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ya no creo que pueda vivir sin ti" "No sé cómo pude creer que te amaba, eres solo una basura" "Me acosté contigo por puro placer, alguien como yo jamás podría enamorarse de un don nadie como tú" "Solo escuchaste lo que quisiste escuchar y ese bastardo que esperas no tiene la menor importancia para mi"_

Hiroki cubrió sus oídos, no queriendo escuchar aquellos recuerdos que jamás le abandonaban. Que lo habían perseguido por años. Las horas oscuras que pasó en sus meses de encierro mantuvo aquellos recuerdos en su mente como un ancla para mantenerse cuerdo. Era lo único que le hacía saber que todo era real. Mientras su vientre fue creciendo, cuando las visitas del padre de Nowaki se hicieron frecuentes. Aquel maldito hombre regocijándose de su encierro, hablándole de cuanto lo odiaba su hijo, de cómo ni siquiera quería verlo. Mencionándole que lo único que le importaba era su hijo por nacer y de que cuando este viniera al mundo se lo arrebatarían.

Nowaki había dado aquella orden. Nowaki el que alguna vez lo había amado tanto lo había mando a encerrar en aquel cuarto oscuro y solitario. Mes tras mes. Se había casado con una rica heredera he iba a quitarle a su hijo y él no podía encontrar en su mente alguna respuesta de por qué le estaba haciendo todo aquello, de por qué el amor se había convertido en odio.

¿Había sido alguna vez amor?

Hiroki se puso de pie desesperado, queriendo acallar aquellas voces en su cabeza. Cuando intentó correr para alejarse de aquel lugar, tropezó con un hombre grande y fornido, que no se había percatado estaba de pie al lado del banco donde había estado sentado.

— ¡Qué demonios! — gritó Hiroki cuando a punto de caer fue sostenido por el hombre.

Era rubio y bastante alto, tenía una expresión serena en el rostro. Un rostro serio de líneas gruesas y varoniles. Con un aire de peligro. Como si amenazara con solo mirar.

—Cuidado se cae Shinojara sama. No queremos que se rompa sus preciados huesos.

—¿Quién demonios es usted y como sabe mi nombre? —Le gritó Hiroki con violencia, apartando las manos del hombre con un fluido movimiento producto de un duro entrenamiento en artes marciales.

El hombre rio con odiosa altanería. Lo que enfureció más a Hiroki.

—Le hice una pregunta. —gruñó entre dientes.

—Soy su sombra. —respondió este con una burlona reverencia. —Aunque veo que está muy bien preparado para defenderse.

Hiroki lo vio acercarse y se puso en guardia, propinándole una certera patada que hizo que este trastabillara.

—No se me acerque. —Le gritó violentamente, aunque por dentro estaba más asustado que furioso. Sabía que no debía haber salido sin protección, pero nunca imaginó que iban a atacarle.

—¡Ouch! eso dolió. —se quejó el hombre sobando su rodilla.

—Va…váyase. — le dijo Hiroki vacilante.

—No puedo. —replicó este. —Ya le dije, soy su sombra. Makoto me encargó su seguridad.

Hiroki hizo un respingo de asombro, pero en ningún momento bajó su guardia.

—Mi…mi esposo jamás me dijo nada de esto.

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia.

—Es porque usted no debía saber nada. Makoto decía que usted era muy voluntarioso y si sabía de mi existencia iba a negarse. Así que desde hace mucho tiempo yo lo vigilo desde las sombras.

Hiroki se relajó un poco. Todo eso podría ser verdad. Makoto era muy sobreprotector con él y él ciertamente odiaba tener escolta. La mayoría de sus discusiones eran por eso.

— ¿Cómo supo que salí de la casa?

—Ya le dije, soy su sombra. Mi trabajo es anticipar sus movimientos.

A Hiroki no le gustó la arrogancia del hombre y lo sacaba de quicio sentirse vigilado.

—¿Su nombre? —preguntó impaciente.

—Shinoda. —respondió este con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Shinoda que?

—Solo Shinoda, no necesita saber nada más.

Hiroki apretó los dientes y se dio cuenta de que el hombre se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

—Pues entonces, solo Shinoda, le ordeno que regrese a casa y me deje en paz. No necesito sus servicios.

Hiroki le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, pero este rápidamente se puso frente a él obstruyéndole el paso.

—Me temo Shinojara sama que eso no va a poder ser. Mi trabajo es ponerlo a salvo y eso será cuando esté dentro de la mansión.

Shinoda quizo reír cuando a punto estuvo de ver como el humo salía de la cabeza de Hiroki. Aun así mantuvo su profesional y fría actitud.

—Quítese de mi camino antes de que lo golpee. —Lo amenazó Hiroki, estaba vez lleno de furia.

—No me obligue a llevarlo hasta el auto cargado como a un niño.

Hiroki se enardeció con la amenaza e intentó rodearlo, pero este no se lo permitió.

Hiroki agradeció que no hubiera mucha gente alrededor pues estarían dando un muy buen espectáculo. Aprovechando eso le propinó otra certera patada y cuando lo vio trastabillar trató de correr.

Fue inútil. Con un fluido movimiento el hombre lo cargó, echándolo sobre su hombro como un fardo. Hiroki lo golpeó, grito y siguió golpeando su espalda, pero aparte de ligeros quejidos de dolor no logró que este lo bajara.

—Maldito cobarde, bájame para que pueda golpearte hasta dejarte muerto. Voy a patearte tan duro el trasero que no vas a poder sentarte.

Shinoda reía mientras caminaba al auto estacionado a pocos metros. Unas cuantas personas los vieron entre asustadas y divertidas.

—Pelea de novios. —Decía risueño y Hiroki indignado lo golpeaba con más fuerza, haciendo que su cara se contrajera de dolor.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Shinoda lo lanzó al asiento trasero cerrando inmediatamente con seguro.

—Sácame de aquí infeliz desgraciado. Voy a matarte, te lo juro. Te lo juro.

Shinoda se reía de la pataleta de Hiroki y se subió al auto. Afortunadamente la parte delantera estaba protegida con un vidrio de seguridad, pues no dudaba que Hiroki lo habría matado.

—Voy a pedir un seguro contra riesgo. Makoto me dijo que tenías una lengua de temer, pero no me dijo que también golpeabas como boxeador. —Dijo sonreído, mientras se frotaba la dolorida espalda.

Hiroki se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y encogerse en el asiento.

Shinoda lo miró por el espejo y sonrió, se veía más joven y hermoso, así todo enfurruñado. Entendía porque su amigo lo había amado tanto y porque había puesto su seguridad en sus manos.

—Viejo tonto ¿no ves que una estrella jamás bajará del cielo a besar a un simple sapo? — Murmuró quedito mientras conducía con rumbo a la casa.

Hiroki no dijo nada en todo el camino. Estaba exhausto y muy enojado. Cuando por fin llegaron y Shinoda desbloqueó las puertas. Hiroki le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y se bajó dando un portazo.

Shinoda hizo un gesto de dolor por su pobre camioneta.

—Si la rompes la pagas. —le gritó divertido.

Hiroki se giró y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano antes de entrar a la mansión dando un portazo.

Shinoda solo sonrió llevando su auto al interior del basto patio de la mansión, donde tenía su muy escondida residencia.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Lo recibió Misaki con una alterada expresión. —Nos tenías a todos preocupados ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin escolta?

— ¿Sin escolta? ¿Sin escolta? —Le gritó Hiroki a su vez y al ver la expresión de culpa en el rostro de su hermano, entendió todo.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! — gritó frenético —Makoto contrató a alguien a mis espaldas y tú lo sabias. Quiero que lo despidas ahora mismo.

—No puedo.

Hiroki se quedó perplejo con la respuesta de su hermano.

—¿ Cómo que no puedes?

Misaki respiró profundo y cuando intentó acercarse a su hermano este retrocedió. Así que decidió explicarle con calma y esperar que entendiera.

—Está estipulado en el testamento de Makoto, es una orden que ni tú puedes romper. Shinoda se queda pues Makoto así lo quiso. La única forma de que Shinoda se vaya es que él mismo lo decida así.

Hiroki contuvo el impulso de ponerse a patalear como un niño en medio de una rabieta.

— ¡Te odio…y… odio a Makoto! ¡¿Oíste viejo estúpido? Te odio! ¡Los odio a todos! —gritó todo lo alto que pudo y caminó con paso firme a su habitación.

Ryu entró al salón y encontró a Misaki sirviéndose un trago. Había escuchado toda la pelea sin atreverse a intervenir. Se paró al lado de Misaki viendo su rostro sombrío.

—No lo dijo en serio. — lo consoló.

Misaki suspiró bebiéndose de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

—Lo sé. — murmuró confiado. —Lo que me molesta es haberle causado más estrés, el odia sentirse vigilado. Es un trauma que le quedó cuando aquellos malditos lo tuvieron encerrado. Makoto lo sabía por eso le pidió a Shinoda que fuera invisible.

—Hoy era un caso desesperado Misaki, lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Hiroki no puede andar por allí sin escolta. —Lo justificó Ryu. —Además tarde o temprano Hiroki iba a saber de Shinoda.

Pero Misaki pensó en que ojala nunca lo hubiese sabido.

La pataleta tuvo lugar en la habitación de Hiroki, donde zapatos, libros, ropa y todo lo que podía estar a manos del iracundo joven, voló por los aires.

—Los odio…los odio a todos. —gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta ya irritada le pudo dar.

Un pesado jarrón fue a dar contra el bonito espejo que le había regalado Makoto. Muchas veces lo paraba frente a él y le señalaba lo hermoso que era. Lo valioso que era. Le decía al oído que él era su preciosa Geisha, una obra de arte misteriosa y hermosa que había que amar y cuidar.

Hiroki se arrodilló frente a los pedazos rotos y lloró con ira.

— ¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Por qué?

" _Mira qué bonito cuerpo tiene la putita" "No te duermas bonito muchachito, te estamos observado" "Te observamos dormir en las noches pequeño, incitando con ese cuerpo tan deseable"_

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Hiroki desesperado.

Escuchaba aquellas voces en su mente. Aquellos amargos recuerdos emergiendo dentro de él. No podía dormir, ni bañarse. No había un lugar donde no se sintiera observado. Los ojos maliciosos de aquellos hombres, sus manoseos asquerosos. El encierro en aquella pequeña habitación, donde no tenía consuelo, ni intimidad ni nada. Siempre había alguien tras él, siempre estaba alguien observando.

— ¡Cállense! —le gritó a las voces.

Misaki entró entonces a la habitación atraído por los gritos de su hermano. Cuando varios sirvientes, guardias y el mismo Ryu lo siguieron, les grito furioso.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Lárguense de aquí!

Todo el mundo salió y Misaki se arrodilló frente a su hermano. Este se metió entre sus brazos haciéndose un ovillo recostado en su pecho.

—Haz que se callen, Misaki. No quiero oírlos. No quiero oírlos más. — Le rogó con tristes sollozos. —Me están mirando, ellos me miran, no me dejan dormir, Misaki. Estoy allí otra vez, en esa horrible habitación. Estoy allí y ellos, ellos…

Misaki sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Besó su cabello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Shhh, hermanito. No estás allí. Estás a salvo, estás en casa. Nadie te mira. Nadie te hará daño nunca más. Te lo juro.

Misaki continuó susurrándole dulcemente al oído, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Un largo rato después, Hiroki se durmió vencido por el agotamiento. Misaki sentía los brazos entumecidos, pero nada lo haría separarse de su hermano. Afortunadamente Ryu abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo está preocupado. Incluso él… él está aquí.

Misaki suspiró.

— Dile que entre. — murmuró muy bajito tratando de no despertar a Hiroki. —y ordénale a alguien que prepare mi cama voy a llevar a Hiroki para mi cuarto.

Ryu asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Misaki sintió a alguien entrar a la habitación.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto, está dormido y yo no puedo con él.

Su orden fue obedecida. Shinoda tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Hiroki y lo cargó como si no pesara nada. Sonrió cuando Hiroki se acurrucó en su pecho, como un niño en busca de calor.

— Ojala pudiera borrar todo el dolor que hay en su corazón. — murmuró Misaki observando a su hermano con tristeza.

Shinoda lo miró comprensivo.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Makoto cuando expresó ese mismo deseo. El pasado no se puede borrar. Solo les queda hacer que su futuro sea brillante, ayudarlo a olvidar los malos recuerdos y enseñarle que hay mucho porque seguir viviendo.

Cuando lo dejaron acomodado en la cama de Misaki, salieron de la habitación.

—Fue a verla ¿verdad?

Shinoda asintió, de pie en medio del pasillo su mirada se veía sombría. Misaki lo había imaginado. Hiroki no podría estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella.

—Yo pienso que…

—No lo voy a hacer. Makoto me lo pidió y no pienso faltar a mi promesa. —Le dijo Shinoda muy seriamente anticipando la petición de Misaki.

Misaki asintió y Shinoda se marchó silenciosamente.

Hiroki despertó a la mañana siguiente con el aroma del desayuno colándose por su nariz.

—Huele rico. —murmuró sonriendo.

Cuando abrió los ojos una humeante taza de café estaba frente a él. Sonrió y se acomodó sentado contra las almohadas tomándola entre sus manos.

—Rompí el espejo de Makoto. —murmuró al mirar a su alrededor y constatar que no estaba en su habitación.

Misaki le sonrió dulcemente.

—Y si él estuviera vivo, se habría reído y te habría comprado uno más grande.

Hiroki también sonrió. Misaki tenía razón, así era Makoto con él, sencillo, pacifico, complaciente, paciente.

Misaki cogió un tenedor lleno de comida y se la dio a su hermano que abrió la boca sonriendo dulcemente.

—Te propongo algo. Vamos a olvidarnos de odios, venganzas y todo eso. Vamos a dejar que los Usami se preocupen unos días más y mientras, nosotros nos iremos de compras. Tenemos un cuarto de princesa que decorar.

Hiroki suspiró, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba dejar de pensar o iba a volverse loco. Misaki tenía razón, un día de compras no le caería mal. Sobre todo porque serian para su princesa.

—Es una excelente idea.

No tardaron mucho en arreglarse. Ryu los esperaba en el salón cuando estos bajaron las escaleras.

—Me ocuparé de todo mientras ustedes estén ausentes. — Le dijo a su amigo dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Cuando se dirigían a la limosina. Hiroki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver quien les esperaba con la puerta abierta.

— ¿Qué?...

—Ya que conoce de mi existencia no hay motivo de mantenerme en la clandestinidad. — Le dijo Shinoda con seriedad. Luego sonrió con aquella odiosa sonrisa. — Usted no se molesta porque lo cuido desde las sombras y yo cumplo con mi trabajo sin ninguna traba. Los dos salimos ganando.

Hiroki quiso protestar pero ya le había causado bastantes preocupaciones a su hermano la noche anterior. Además era cierto que la solución que proponía el hombre era más llevadera. Caminó hacia la limosina y lo miró con desprecio antes de entrar.

—No lo quiero en el mismo auto en el que yo vaya y mantenga sus comentarios desagradables a raya. Recuerde quien paga su sueldo.

Misaki siguió a su hermano y miró a Shinoda con disculpa.

Este solo rio. Si Hiroki supiera que él tenía mucho dinero y propiedades y que solo hacia aquello por cumplirle una promesa al hombre que lo había ayudado siempre, a lo mejor cambiaria de actitud. Pero eligió no decirle nada, le gustaba verlo altanero y peleón, eso lo hacía lucir más lindo.

Hiroki se quedó mudo cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Las compras para Misaki no eran una cosa de juegos.

— Vamos a comprar cosas para una reina ¿Qué mejor que parís para eso?

Hiroki sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermano y se resignó a ser llevado a la ciudad luz. El avión privado estaba ya listo en el hangar, pero pasaron por el aeropuerto a arreglar algunas formalidades.

Shinoda estaba vigilando todo mientras ellos compraban unos libros. Ya estaban listos para partir pero Hiroki se había antojado de tener algo que leer. Después de todo eran ocho horas de vuelo.

La impresión en su rostro fue muy grande cuando vio quien caminaba por el pasillo, justo cuando ya Hiroki y Misaki se preparaban para salir de la librería. Lo conocía, lo habría conocido a metros de distancia. Makoto se lo había enseñado, lo había vigilado por años y allí estaba. Se dio la vuelta y entró a la librería.

—¿Seguro que tienen todo? Hay una sección de libros de misterio muy buena.

Hiroki iba a protestar por la falta de respeto de aquel hombre. No lo soportaba, pero afortunadamente para Shinoda el joven era fanático de los libros de misterio.

— ¿Donde? — peguntó Misaki, también entusiasmado.

—Yo les digo donde. Vengan. — Shinoda hizo todo el esfuerzo por cubrir con su cuerpo la visión del pasillo y lo logró. Mientras ellos observaban los libros, Shinoda hizo una revisión rápida, comprobando que ya no había peligro. De todas formas era hora de salir de allí.

En la salida del aeropuerto, un ansioso Akihiko esperaba a su hermano. Cuando finalmente lo vio salir sonrió aliviado.

—Menos mal que regresaste, Nowaki. — Le dijo estrechándolo en un fraternal abrazo. —Las cosas aquí están de mal en peor.

— Cuéntame que ha pasado. —Le pidió Nowaki preocupado.

Y cuando Akihiko lo llevó hasta el auto relatándole todo el lio de la empresa. No sabía que todo iba a ponerse mucho peor.


	5. No es tan facil

5-No es tan fácil

París estaba maravilloso en otoño. Misaki no perdió de vista ni un momento el estado de ánimo de su hermano. Parecía haber perdido mucho de su tensión. Lo que se suponía iba a ser un día de compras, se transformó en un fin de semana entero.

Incluso la presencia de Shinoda había dejado de incomodar a Hiroki, tal parecía que la magia del lugar había hecho que Hiroki olvidara un poco de su dolor.

Ojala pudieran quedarse así para siempre. Misaki quería que su hermano fuera feliz, pero sabía que aquella magia no iba a durar eternamente y parte de lo que tenía a Hiroki tan animado eran las muchas cosas que habían comprado para su hija. Tenían que volver a la realidad, por ella y para destruir a esas personas que les habían causado tanto dolor.

La última noche cenaron en un bonito restaurant, quizás porque estaba tan cerca el regreso, Hiroki había vuelto a adquirir un poco de tensión en su rostro. Misaki trato de animarlo con una amena conversación y por un rato lo logró.

—El vuelo saldrá a las seis así que vamos a dormir temprano. —Le dijo cuando llegaron al hotel.

Hiroki asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. La enorme suite que habían reservado constaba de dos habitaciones, un enorme salón de estar y un estudio, todo lujosamente decorado. Misaki llamo a Shinoda que estaba apostado en la entrada de la suite.

—Tengo que trabajar un poco. Ryu me envió unos informes al correo y hay otras cosas pendientes para mañana, no quiero tener nada atrasado. Por favor vigila a Hiroki no lo veo bien. Estaré en el estudio.

El hombre asintió a la orden y se apostó en la puerta de la habitación de Hiroki.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a todo aquello, Hiroki se daba un baño antes de irse a dormir. Cuando estuvo listo se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Las cosas para su niña ya estaban en el avión y solo horas lo separaban del enfrentamiento final.

—Allegra. —Murmuró —Te compré cosas hermosas mi niña.

Se despertó mucho rato después, sudoroso en medio de una pesadilla. Prendió la luz y trató de recobrar el aliento. Había sido tan real.

—Tengo que calmarme.

Con ese propósito se puso un albornoz y salió de la habitación. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Shinoda en la puerta.

— ¿No duerme? —Le preguntó molesto, tratando de acomodar su cabello alborotado y húmedo por el sudor.

—No cuando estoy trabajando.

Hiroki se dirigió al pequeño bar sin mirar al hombre odioso que siempre parecía tener una respuesta cortante para todo.

Shinoda sonrió al verlo enfurruñado y caminó hacia él cuándo lo vio tomar la botella con las manos temblorosas.

Se la quitó de las manos con suavidad esperando una discusión, pero Hiroki ni siquiera lo miró y fue a sentarse en un mullido sofá haciéndose un ovillo en él.

Shinoda sirvió el licor en una fina copa y se la llevó poniéndola cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Hiroki apenas podía sostenerla así que este se arrodillo frente a él sosteniendo la copa y llevándola a sus labios.

—Beba despacio. —Le pidió Shinoda, cuando lo vio tratar de tomar todo el líquido a la vez.

Hiroki dócilmente obedeció y el calor del licor fue calmando sus nervios. Cuando las manos dejaron de temblar. Shinoda le quito la copa e hizo el ademan de levantarse.

—No…no se vaya. —le pidió Hiroki.

Sin sonreír para no ofender a su malcriado jefe, se sentó en el suelo con su espalda pegada al sofá, donde este descansaba con sus ojitos cerrados y con un poco de color en el antes pálido rostro.

— ¿Desde cuando conoce a Makoto? —preguntó Hiroki curioso, viendo entre sus ojos entre abiertos la mata de pelo rubio frente a él.

Shinoda rio antes de responder.

—Desde que yo era un adolescente y él un adulto que ya se había parado en la cima del mundo.

Hiroki imaginó a su esposo en aquella época y quiso saber más.

— ¿Cómo era, él?

—Terco, voluntarioso, arrogante, fuerte. —Shinoda sonreía recordando a su amigo y mentor. —Sus padres lo criaron para ser un líder y eso es lo que era. Nada lo doblegaba. Era casi invencible.

Shinoda se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada hermosa de Hiroki.

—Y digo casi. —agregó sonriendo con dulzura. —porque solo había una cosa que podía poner a Makoto Shinojara de rodillas.

Hiroki se ruborizo ante la mirada intensa de Shinoda y ante la certeza de que esa única cosa que podía doblegar a su fuerte esposo, siempre había sido él.

—Nadie despertó en Makoto todo el amor, la protección y la ternura que tú despertabas en su corazón.

Los ojos de Hiroki se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de Shinoda y este ante la amenaza de sucumbir ante el amor que él también le tenía, se giró de nuevo recostándose lánguidamente del sofá.

—Te voy a contar que no era tan perfecto como parecía. Una vez…

Hiroki estuvo mucho rato hipnotizado por la suave voz de Shinoda. Rio y se asombró ante la cara de su esposo que no conocía. Shinoda le relató un montón de historias de su juventud con Makoto cuidando de no revelar mucho de su estatus, pero si mostrándole lo humano que era el hombre que lo había rescatado.

Entrada la madrugada Misaki salió del estudio para ir a su habitación. Caminó hacia la de Hiroki extrañado de no ver a Shinoda en la puerta y cuando se dirigía hacia allí una voz llamó su atención.

—Estamos aquí.

Misaki se sorprendió al ver a Hiroki profundamente dormido cubierto por una sabana en el enorme sofá.

—Tuvo una pesadilla y salió de la habitación. Se quedó dormido hace como dos horas.

—Y tu estas allí en el piso ¿por?

Shinoda sonrió ante lo cuidadoso que era Misaki con su hermano.

—Le estaba contando cosas de la vida de Makoto, él no quería quedarse solo.

Misaki miró a Shinoda con suspicacia y este interpretó su molestia.

—Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar.

Misaki entendió que Shinoda había malinterpretado su preocupación.

Sacudió la cabeza mirándolo serenamente.

—Mi única preocupación es que mi hermano no sufra más. No es tu estatus lo que me preocupa, es lo que tu corazón quiera con él.

Shinoda asintió y Misaki, se fue a su habitación, seguro de que su hermano no podía estar mejor protegido por aquel hombre que se veía a todas leguas cuanto lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo parecía tener un plan de acción.

— ¿Por qué no está Haruhiko aquí? —preguntó Nowaki mirando a su padre con extrañeza.

—Está atendiendo otras cosas importantes. — fue la lacónica respuesta de su padre.

Estaban reunidos en el estudio, buscando la manera de recuperar la empresa.

—Akihiko que más has averiguado de esas personas.

El aludido suspiro con cansancio.

—Casi nada padre, la información parece estar blindada. Cada persona a la que le pregunto sobre ellos se niega a darme respuesta o responden con evasivas.

—No es posible que no pueda averiguarse nada sobre ellos. —Se quejó Nowaki.

Fuyuhiko resoplo molesto.

—Bueno mientras estés adentro trata de averiguar lo que puedas. —le ordeno a Akihiko. —Dices que el muchacho ese tiene la intención de ayudarte. Aprovéchate de eso para sacarle información.

—Se llama Misaki padre. —Se quejó Akihiko con un suspiro. Y no me voy a aprovechar de nada, sabes que no me gustan tus métodos y el solo ha demostrado buena voluntad para conmigo. También es nuestra culpa que estemos en esta situación, el mal manejo de la…

— ¿Mal manejo? —Interrumpió el viejo con un grito y un sonoro puñetazo en el escritorio.

—Discutiendo no vamos a lograr nada. —Intervino Nowaki, sabiendo que si no lo hacía aquello terminaría en pelea. Akihiko y su padre no compartían la misma visión de las cosas y su manera de actuar esa siempre muy distinta.

De pronto una intervención inesperada acabó con la disputa.

—Papiiiiii. —gritó una vocecita cantarina y muy pronto Nowaki tuvo en su regazo a su hermosa hija.

— Hola mi pequeña estrella. —Le susurró llenándola de besos.

—Dije que no quería interrupciones. —Gruñó Fuyuhiko molesto, increpando al niñero que había entrado tras la niña.

—Lo siento señor, ella… ella se escapó, quería ver a su papá…

Nowaki rio y se puso de pie con su niña en brazos.

—Tranquilo Shinobu, vete tranquilo—El chico se fue y Nowaki se dirigió entonces a su padre. —Papá continuaremos con esto más tarde. Llevo muchos días fuera y quiero estar con mi hija.

Fuyuhiko no pudo objetar nada. Nowaki no se doblegaba ante el jamás y siempre había sido muy voluntarioso. Claro eso también se debía a que él lo amaba, a que Nowaki era su hijo adorado.

—Está bien. — espetó con desdén. Aprovechó para ordenarle a Akihiko con molestia. —Tú también vete, ve a ver si puedes hacer algo útil para recuperar la empresa.

Cuando estaban en el pasillo, Hana se abrazó al cuello de su papá.

—Papi ¿Por qué abuelito siempre está de mal humor? Parece como si yo le molestara.

Nowaki sonrió ante la pregunta de su hija y besó su frente con cariño.

—Tú no le molestas mi estrella, es solo que abuelito está preocupado. Sube a tu habitación y espérame allí, iré en un momento para que juguemos un rato.

Ella asintió y cuando él la puso en el suelo, le dijo con una brillante sonrisa y un dulce beso.

—Te amo papi. —La niña se acercó a Akihiko que observaba todo sonreído y también abrazó su pierna sonriéndole con ternura. —A ti también te amo tío Usagui.

Akihiko le alboroto el cabello.

—Y yo a ti princesa.

Ella rio y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, feliz y risueña.

Nowaki suspiro y dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

—Trata de no discutir con él ahora. Las cosas están muy mal y sabes cómo se pone.

Akihiko asintió y puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, tu eres el único que él escucha.

.

—Vamos a salir de esto hermano, tranquilo. — lo calmó Nowaki con un sonrisa condescendiente

Nowaki subió al cuarto de su hija y jugo un largo rato con ella. La niña dio muestras de cansancio luego de unas horas y Nowaki la acostó para que durmiera una siesta. Ella se aferró a su papi con los ojitos cerrándose de cansancio.

—Papi ¿Cómo era mami?—Le preguntó de repente cuando este acariciaba con cariño su sedoso cabello.

Nowaki se tensó y la miro interrogante.

—¿Por…por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que mi maestra hizo una reunión con las mamis de todos. Tú estabas de viaje así que fue Shinobu kun. Todas las niñas estaban con sus mamás y algunas eran chicos y otras chicas. Tú nunca hablas de cómo era mamá ¿la querías mucho?

Hana busco la mirada de su padre con una infantil inocencia.

—A veces quisiera que no hubiese muerto, papi. Quisiera que mi mamá estuviese viva.

Nowaki besó la frente de su hija y se salió de la cama

—Duérmete mi estrella, papi tiene cosas que hacer.

Hana entendió que su papa no quería hablar de aquel tema y como era una niña muy inteligente y sensible dejo el tema en paz, pero estaba decidida a averiguar cómo era su mamá y como llevaba en los genes la terquedad, no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

Nowaki se encerró en su habitación y respiró profundo. Muy pronto su hija comenzaría a hacer más preguntas y mientras más grande más difícil le sería mentirle.

—Tengo que hacer algo rápido. —murmuró sentándose en la cama.

No sabía que muy pronto, la verdad iba a tocar su puerta.

…

Misaki estaba asombrado del cambio obrado en su hermano. Se veía vital sonriente. A veces le lanzaba miradas interrogantes a Shinoda que el hombre se encargaba de ignorar olímpicamente.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo esa noche en realidad?

Hiroki pasó el vuelo conversando animadamente y aunque llegaron a Japón a media tarde. Revolucionó toda la mansión movilizando a los sirvientes para que bajaran los muebles hasta la habitación que había escogido para su hija.

Y allí seguía, aunque eran ya las diez de la noche, sentado en la mullida alfombra, doblando ropitas y acomodando peluches. Apenas había probado la comida y se veía tan concentrado que Misaki no quería ni molestarlo.

Shinoda estaba en el jardín principal dando unas instrucciones para el día siguiente, cuando Misaki le llamó.

—Shinoda ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El hombre asintió y despidió al resto de los guardias.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Le preguntó cuándo se quedaron a solas.

—Quiero saber qué pasó con mi hermano anoche.

Shinoda rio, ya se lo esperaba.

—Nada de lo que estás pensando ¿no crees que si así fuera el mismo te lo habría contado?

Misaki arrugó el ceño molesto, pero el hombre tenía razón.

—Entonces que le dijiste. Era un manojo de nervios cuando lo dejé y en una noche se convirtió en esa bola de energía que no ha parado de trabajar, de reír, de…¿Que le dijiste para decírselo yo todos los días?

Misaki lo miró esperanzado, como si deseara que la magia que había mantenido a Hiroki tan optimista pudiera volverse eterna.

—Hiroki tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con Makoto. Makoto lo mimaba, lo cuidaba, pero también lo reprendía y lo guiaba cuando era necesario.

Shinoda suspiró y miró hacia la ventana iluminada donde intuía a Hiroki esmerado en poner el cuarto de su hija hermoso.

—Makoto lo amaba con adoración y Hiroki lo veía como alguien mítico, como una especie de dios. Yo creo que Hiroki no alcanzó a ver la magnitud del amor que su esposo le profesaba. Yo solo le conté del lado humano de Makoto, le hable de nuestras experiencias juntos y sobre todo le hice ver lo mucho que él lo amaba, de como quería que su vida fuera perfecta y feliz.

Cuando Shinoda volvió su mirada hacia Misaki, esta resplandecía con un amor tan grande como el que había narrado.

—Le dije que Makoto le había dado una nueva vida y una oportunidad para ser feliz, que no la desperdiciara con lágrimas o temores, porque eso no era lo que Makoto quería. También le dije que iba a recuperar a su hija y que ella merecía verlo feliz.

Misaki suspiró y el agradecimiento brotaba por sus poros.

—No lo digas, Misaki. El merece ese amor, merecía que Makoto lo amara tanto, merece ser feliz y yo velaré por eso, pues esa fue mi promesa a un moribundo.

Shinoda se fue y Misaki se quedó con las ganas de darle las gracias, pensado en su cuñado y en todo lo bueno que había hecho por ellos, incluido aquel hombre que los cuidaba como un feroz ángel guardián.

Hiroki había terminado de arreglar la habitación y se asomó por la ventana para ver qué tan tarde era. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

En el iluminado jardín vio la figura de Shinoda y también la de su hermano. Conversaban y Hiroki habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber de qué hablaban. No duró mucho la conversación y Shinoda se perdió por el jardín hacia el extenso patio interior de la casa.

— ¿a dónde vas solo Shinoda? —murmuró y sonriendo salió de la habitación. Era hora de desentrañar los secretos de aquel hombre.

Salió por la piscina aprovechando que no había nadie por allí. Se metió por el jardín trasero, ocultándose en las sombras que daban los árboles. Nunca había explorado esa parte de la casa. Sabía que el terreno que rodeaba la mansión era enorme, pero nunca lo había explorado más allá de los jardines que la circundaban.

Sentía una curiosidad casi infantil mientras se internaba entre la espesa vegetación, con la luz de la luna iluminándole el camino y las estrellas de compañía. Debió caminar casi media hora, cuando finalmente avistó una pequeña casa, escondida entre el follaje.

Estaba iluminada y Hiroki pudo admirar desde su escondite tras los árboles, lo hermosa que era. Parecía una cabaña encantada, con un precioso jardín lleno de rosas y un riachuelo que Hiroki imaginó atravesaba todo el terreno de la mansión.

Estuvo escondido largo rato esperando ver movimiento y solo se movió cuando las luces en la casa se apagaron.

Hiroki se sentía lleno de adrenalina, inmerso en aquella pequeña aventura. Moría por descubrir los secretos que encerraban aquella casa y su misterioso habitante.

Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido y se asomó por las ventanas oscuras. Estaba bellamente decorada y Hiroki pudo notar que Shinoda era muy ordenado. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera se encontró con un inconveniente. El riachuelo pasaba por gran parte del terreno y aparte de unas planas rocas era un poco difícil pasar para alcanzar las ventanas de lo que debía ser la habitación.

Hiroki suspiró frustrado.

—Tiene que haber una forma de pasar. —murmuró mirando las rocas y pensando cómo hacer equilibrio, para poder espiar aunque fuera solo un momento.

Finalmente brincó hasta la primera roca y trastabillando un poco logró equilibrarse. Repitió el movimiento dos veces más, hasta que logró alcanzar la ventana.

Cuidosamente se asomó, pero todo estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña luz se colaba por la orilla de una puerta que Hiroki intuyó era el baño.

—Ha de estar bañándose. —susurró y aprovechó para mirar a gusto el interior de la habitación.

Había una gran cama, un sillón, un escritorio y un montón de libros que llamaron mucho la atención de Hiroki.

Estaba concentrado tratando de leer los títulos de los libros en la oscuridad, que no notó que lo miraban, hasta que fue muy tarde.

— ¿Se le perdió algo en mi habitación, Hiroki sama?

Hiroki dio un grito y perdió el equilibrio que precariamente había mantenido. Shinoda, asustado de que se hiciera daño al caer, corrió a auxiliarle y antes de que lo notaran siquiera, estaban en medio del arroyo, empapados y tiritando de frio.

El primero en reaccionar fue Hiroki, que envuelto entre los brazos protectores de Shinoda soltó una sonora carcajada. Shinoda negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír también, no había más que hacer.

—Ya llamé a Misaki para decirle que estas aquí. —Le dijo Shinoda un rato después, poniendo una taza de té muy caliente en sus manos.

Estaban vestidos con gruesos albornoces y sentados en la mullida alfombra frente a una crepitante chimenea.

Hiroki se tomó su té despacio, mirando al hombre sentado frente a él.

Shinoda observaba las chispas de fuego que bailaban entre los leños consumiéndose en la chimenea. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo, era una sensación placenteramente dolorosa. Lo tenía tan cerca y a su merced, pero estaba prohibido tocarlo, él mismo se lo había prohibido, pues sabía que si lo hacía suyo no tendría las fuerzas para dejarlo ir cuando irremediablemente llegara el final de aquella fantasía.

—Me gusta tu casa. — dijo Hiroki rompiendo el silencio.

Shinoda lo observó acurrucarse en la alfombra como un pequeño gatito desvalido.

—Es bonita y acogedora. Sencilla como una casita de cuento. —Murmuró cerrando los ojos nostálgicamente. —Como si pudieras encerrarte en ella y olvidarte de que afuera existe. Olvidarte de quien eres y ser otro, uno de esos personajes que viven felices por siempre.

Shinoda extendió su mano y acarició los mechones que bajo la luz del fuego brillaban como la miel.

Hiroki suspiró ante el dulce gesto y con su mano vacilante acarició la piel tibia de la mano fuerte que lo mimaba.

—Cuando me miras, veo en tus ojos lo mismo que veía en los ojos de Makoto. — Le dijo Hiroki abriendo los ojos y mirándolo intensamente. — ¿Por qué le hiciste la promesa de cuidarme?

—Porque te amo.

— ¿Y él lo sabía?

—…Si.

Hiroki sonrió ante la turbación y el deseo que veía en el rostro de Shinoda y por primera vez sintió que su cuerpo cobraba vida, que se calentaba y vibraba como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—Muéstrame. — susurró extendiendo su mano para atrapar la de Shinoda y atraerlo hacia él. —muéstrame cómo se siente ese amor.

Shinoda se supo perdido y entregó su alma complacido, pues aunque esta se quemara en el infierno y desapareciera para siempre, aquellas horas de maravillosa fantasía, habrían valido el sacrificio.

Continuará…


	6. Verdades que atan

6-Verdades que atan.

 _Nueve años antes…_

— _El alcalde va a dar una fiesta para gente importante y quiere que enviemos acompañantes. Viene gente con mucho dinero._

 _Un hombre osco, gordo y poco agraciado hace planes y su sirviente lo mira con resignado interés._

— _¿A quiénes quiere enviar, señor? —pregunta servil._

— _Prepara a los mejores que tengas y, Hashiro, el alcalde pidió a la rosa expresamente. Llámalo y que se prepare._

 _El hombre palidece._

— _Pero señor él… él, aun no se ha recuperado de…_

— _No me interesa, Hashiro. No me voy a buscar un problema con el alcalde porque ese muerto de hambre es tan frágil que no puede ni aguantar unos golpes._

 _Al sirviente no le queda otra que obedecer._

 _El día de la fiesta ajusta cuidadosamente un bonito kimono en un cuerpo que apenas puede mantenerse en pie._

— _Tomate esto, niño. —le dice al joven que lo mira sin vida, sin esperanza. —Es una droga que te mantendrá aletargado, así no sentirás mas dolor._

— _Recuérdame por que vinimos a esta deplorable reunión._

 _Makoto Shinojara esta hastiado del servilismo de la gente, de lo que esta puede llegar a hacer por dinero. Tiene cincuenta años, pero ni de lejos los aparenta. Su cuerpo de estampa digna y conservada se ajusta perfectamente a su notable estatura. Parece un samurái, con la distinción y la enigmática presencia de esos míticos personajes. Con cabello negro azabache donde ya se pintan algunas canas y unos ojos negros que parecen oscuros pozos._

— _Sabes que como líder del Clan siempre debes estar en contacto con los asociados, así sean menores. —Le responde su fiel sirviente y mano derecha._

— _Si Yashiro, pero mira esto. —Makoto señala a su alrededor. Hombres borrachos por doquier manosean a las prostitutas y prostitutos que fueron traídos. Dándole al ambiente un aire decadente. —Parece un burdel en vez de una reunión del Clan. No me importa venir a las provincias, pero no a presenciar estos espectáculos._

 _Makoto hace un gesto de desdén cuando el alcalde de la pequeña región y miembro del Clan se acerca a él con un joven y una chica escoltándolo._

— _Kumicho, espero esté disfrutado la fiesta. Le he traído estos obsequios._

 _Antes de que Makoto deje salir todo ese carácter por el que es tan famoso. Su sirviente se adelanta._

— _Gracias Konosuke sama, pero sólo estaremos unos minutos más, el Kumicho tiene una reunión importante en Tokio a primera hora y debemos regresar temprano._

 _El hombre demuestra su decepción y hasta un ligero enfado. Makoto, mirándolo fríamente, espera con ansias que diga algo para poder decirle todo lo que piensa de él y de su decadente estilo de vida._

 _Para suerte del hombre, puede más la prudencia y se retira sin decir nada. Makoto respira profundo y se toma despacio el champan que baila en su copa. Unos minutos más y estará fuera de esa casa._

 _Pero cuando esa determinación embarga su mente, un destello de luz lo ciega por un momento. Busca el origen del halo y lo consigue. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en la silueta fina y delicada de un joven que mira todo, como si ni siquiera estuviese mirando._

— _Yashiro. —cuando su sirviente se acerca, Makoto dirige su mirada hacia la hermosa visión que lo ha hipnotizado. —Mira al joven de allá, el que lleva el kimono dorado. Tráelo._

 _Yashiro lo mira con impresión y luego devuelve su mirada hacia el joven que parece caminar por inercia._

— _Makoto…_

— _¡Tráelo!_

 _La orden es inflexible y Yashiro no puede más que obedecer. Makoto lo ve acercarse al joven y entonces es interceptado por el alcalde. Intercambian unas palabras y el hombre hace un gesto de molestia. Parecen discutir y cuando Makoto resuelve acercarse. El alcalde termina por ceder y Yashiro viene hacia él con el joven siguiéndole._

— _Tiene un exquisito gusto, Kumicho. —Le dice el alcalde que también se ha acercado. —Este es la rosa, el prostituto más codiciado del harén de Hiyo._

 _El hombre acaricia con malicia la mejilla del chico, pero este parece perdido en su mente._

— _Era mío esta noche. — apunta el alcalde con un dejo de molestia. —Pero usted es el agasajado. Lo llevaré a una suite para que pueda disfrutar de este regalo._

 _Makoto lo sigue y cuando finalmente llegan a una lujosa habitación. Le lanza una mirada fría a Yashiro que sale junto con el alcalde dejándolo a solas con el joven._

 _Makoto se acerca y este apenas levanta la mirada. Su piel es tan blanca y sedosa que parece irreal. Makoto admira los mechones marrones que a la luz parecen color miel. Puede apreciar unas manos pequeñas y delicadas que caen sin vida a los costados de un cuerpo que intuye muy delgado._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _El joven levanta la mirada y en sus ojos no hay brillo, pero a pesar de eso, Makoto puede recrearse en la perfección de estos, y se los imagina risueños. Cuando acerca su mano hacia este, lo siente tensarse, pero el gesto dura un segundo y luego vuelve a su estado de languidez._

 _Makoto le quita la peineta dorada que adorna su cabello y la mira sonriendo, si no fuera por esa baratija que lanzó el reflejo de luz, quizás se habría ido sin ver a la hermosa joya que tiene delante de él._

— _Te pregunté tu nombre. —Le dice con suavidad, levantando delicadamente su barbilla con los dedos._

 _Este lo mira sin verlo, sin entender, como si fuera solo un bello envoltorio sin un alma en su interior._

 _Entonces Makoto lo intuye, el chico está drogado y eso, no sabe por qué, le duele._

 _El chico parece reaccionar por un momento y lo mira con un dejo de temor. Suspirando, camina con pasos inciertos hacia la cama y se desviste lentamente._

 _Makoto se queda inmóvil al ver la piel mallugada y golpeada que va empeorando mientras el Kimono sale de su cuerpo._

— _Pe…permítame complacerlo, señor. — murmura el joven y se extiende a duras penas sobre las satinadas sabanas._

 _Makoto siente algo indescriptible. Los ojos del joven están cristalinos por las lágrimas. Hubiese sido una hermosa escena sino hubiese tanto dolor en aquel perfecto rostro. Si la sedosa piel no hubiese estado tan amoratada y maltratada. Si el joven no hubiese estado drogado y esperando allí lánguidamente su precario destino._

 _Makoto sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Sin mirar atrás cruza entre las personas y sale de la casa subiéndose a su limosina seguido de un agitado Yashiro._

 _Se mantiene en silencio en todo el vuelo. Intentado no recordar aquellos hermosos ojos que lo miraron con dolor._

 _Y Makoto Shinojara, el hombre poderoso que aplastó a cualquier enemigo que se interpuso en su camino. Que enterró al amor de su vida siendo muy joven y que se juró no volver a caer de rodillas ante el amor, nunca más. Dos días después de aquel encuentro, no puede apartar aquella mirada de sus pensamientos._

 _La mañana del tercer día se mira al espejo de su lujoso baño y encuentra el rostro de un hombre atormentado por un anhelo, enamorado de un recuerdo efímero. Un hombre que desea curar un corazón que sabe puro e indefenso._

— _Estoy loco. —Le dice a su reflejo y sonriendo con un suspiro resignado se viste rápidamente y sale de la mansión sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar._

 _Conduce como loco y en el camino llama a su piloto. El avión está listo cuando él arriba al aeropuerto. Su celular ha estado reventándose a llamadas y hastiado lo apaga._

— _¡Al infierno! —grita, tirando el aparato en uno de los asientos del avión._

 _No encuentra sosiego sino hasta que aterrizan en el pequeño aeropuerto de la provincia. Da unas cuantas órdenes y alquila un vehículo, que maneja como poseso hasta que llega a la casa del alcalde._

— _Kumicho. —exclama el hombre con sorpresa al recibirlo. —Que honor tenerlo en mi casa nuevamente. Estoy apenado con lo que sucedió hace unos días, pero le aseguro que el muchacho fue castigado por molestarlo._

 _Los ojos de Makoto se abren como platos. Toma al hombre por la pechera y lo levanta con toda su fuerza dejándolo despegado del suelo._

— _¿Dónde está? —pregunta furioso._

 _Cuando el hombre abrumado y aterrado le da la dirección del prostíbulo, Makoto lo lanza al suelo de un solo puñetazo._

— _Más te vale que no lo hayas dañado cerdo asqueroso o acabaré con tu pequeña y sórdida carrera._

 _Makoto, después de proferir aquella amenaza, sale a la carrera de aquel lugar._

 _No es difícil conseguir el burdel, pero no lo encuentra allí. Sin embargo, el hombre que lo atiende parece tenerle cariño al chico y le da las señas de donde vive._

— _Hiroki. — murmura Makoto, mientras conduce introduciéndose a una parte de la pequeña ciudad que parece sacada de un cuento de terror. Ahora ya sabe su nombre y entonces siente que lo desea aún más._

 _Cuando llega al destino. Se horroriza. Es una pequeña callecita bordeada de pequeñas chozas que con una ventisca se caerían. Los rostros de la gente que se asoma por las derruidas ventanas son tristes y sombríos, rostros de pobreza, de hambre._

 _Makoto pregunta hasta que alguien le señala la casa y entonces sonríe con dolor. A pesar de toda la miseria que la rodea, la pequeña casita tiene vida. Unas cuantas florecitas colorean un precario jardín. Una cortinita de colores cubre un enorme hoyo que presume de ventaba. Sus paredes ruinosas están pintadas a duras penas. Se nota que su dueño desea que sea un hogar, un hogar real._

 _Makoto pone una mano en su corazón, pues el dolor, la admiración, el orgullo, lo embargan. Quizás si no fuera un hombre tan recio, si no hubiese estado tan curtido por la vida, habría llorado ante aquella conmovedora escena._

 _De pronto un chico de no más de trece años sale por la puerta y lo mira exaltado._

— _¿Que hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?_

 _Lleva un cuenco con agua y unas compresas, todo va a dar al suelo cuando este saca un bate de quien sabe dónde y se prepara para defenderse, para defender a quien ama, a quien en ese momento no puede defenderse._

— _¡Váyase! —Le grita a Makoto amenazándolo con el bate. — ¡Ya le hicieron suficiente daño, déjenlo en paz…déjenlo en paz!_

— _Tranquilo muchacho…no he venido…_

— _Ya sé a lo que viene. —grita Misaki interrumpiéndolo. —Viene a ver a la rosa, viene a mancharlo con su suciedad. Pero él no es una rosa, no es un objeto. Él es mi hermano. Mi hermano y… y sé está muriendo por culpa de asquerosos como usted. Váyase…Váyase._

 _El chico deja salir con gritos todo su temor, todo su dolor._

 _Makoto aprovecha las lágrimas y la debilidad del joven, para acercarse. Cuando este intenta golpearlo con el bate. Makoto lo desarma fácilmente. Lo deja forcejear, aguanta sus pequeños golpes y hasta que este lo muerda y cuando lo siente desfallecer del cansancio, lo lleva al interior de la casita._

 _Lo sienta en un desvencijado mueble y se arrodilla ante él, poniendo en su mirada toda la verdad que tiene, toda la esperanza de que aquel pequeño animalito salvaje, asustado y dolido se deje ayudar._

— _No voy a hacerles daño. Te lo prometo, necesito que confíes en mí._

 _Misaki lo mira aterrado, pero está tan cansado. Hiroki ha pasado dos noches con fiebre y el moretón en su rostro está cada vez peor. Apenas despierta para comer y en esos momentos no parece conectado con el mundo. Misaki está preocupado porque su hermano despertó por última vez hace casi un día. Su corazón palpita, sí, pero su respiración es pobre. Se está muriendo, Misaki lo sabe y eso lo aterra, porque una vez más se encuentra a nada de perderlo._

 _Confiar en aquel hombre le da terror, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El médico del pueblo le atendió a duras penas, pero todos le temen al alcalde que ha sido quien le profiriera aquel castigo a su hermano. No tiene escapatoria y no puede más que confiar en aquella mirada que parece sincera._

 _Asiente temeroso. Makoto se pone de pie y camina hasta un pequeño espacio separado por una precaria cortina de flores._

 _Cierra los puños y respira profundo cuando ve a Hiroki, tendido en el suelo y envuelto con unas desvencijadas sabanas. Se acerca y lo carga con cuidado._

— _Todo va a estar bien, pequeño ángel. —susurra al que duerme y con delicadeza besa su cálida frente, sellando así su promesa._

 _Con Hiroki en brazos camina hacia Misaki._

— _Recoge todo lo que sea valioso para ustedes. No volverán aquí, jamás. — Le ordena suavemente, sonriéndole con confianza para que el chico lo obedezca sin chistar. Mientras más rápido salgan de allí, más rápido podrán olvidar aquel lugar de pesadilla._

 _Misaki lo piensa unos segundos, pero sabe que no tiene más remedio. Hiroki está ardiendo con la fiebre y aquel hombre de verdad parece querer ayudar. Corre y en una pequeña funda recoge las pocas pertenecías valiosas que tienen. Segundos después sale de aquella casa, confiando en que no los volverán a lastimar._

 _Makoto pasa los siguientes días, metido en una prestigiosa clínica en Tokio. Vigilando el sueño del ser que ha cambiado su vida. Misaki va todos los días a ver a su hermano y se queda largo rato con él, para luego regresar a la mansión donde un montón de sirvientes se desviven por atenderle._

 _Desde que Makoto lo ha llevado a la mansión, el júbilo se ha apoderado de aquella casa. El amo, querido por todos, ha recomendado que cuiden al chico y ha sido obedecido al pie de la letra, porque los habitantes de aquella casa aman verlo feliz._

 _Una semana después, Hiroki por fin despierta._

 _Makoto está a su lado y cuando lo ve abrir los ojos le sonríe con ternura._

— _Buenos días hermoso, pensé que ibas a dormir para siempre._

 _Hiroki frunce el ceño y mira todo a su alrededor._

— _¿Misaki?— pregunta con la voz áspera y ansiosa._

 _Makoto toma su mano y la besa dulcemente._

— _El pequeño príncipe está en su castillo. Debe venir en un rato a verte._

 _Hiroki lo mira sin entender. Se siente aletargado, pero ya no se siente adolorido ni enfermo._

— _¿Dónde estoy? Y… ¿Quién eres?_

 _Makoto suspira, aquel va a ser un cuento largo. Cuando finalmente termina de relatarle todo, ya Hiroki ha tomado su desayuno y está sentado contra las almohadas, mirándolo extrañado y temeroso._

— _¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias por mí? —pregunta apenado._

 _Makoto acaricia su rostro que ya está sanando._

— _Porque tú eres un ángel y los ángeles a veces también necesitan ayuda._

 _Hiroki sacude la cabeza y cuando va a protestar, entra Misaki risueño por la puerta._

 _Su hermano se acurruca en la cama con él y lo abraza con fervor. Makoto los deja a solas y estos aprovechan para hablar por horas._

— _Ha sido increíble, Hiroki. Se ha portado como todo un caballero y si vieras su casa. Es enorme, hermano y todos son tan buenos conmigo. Tengo una habitación increíble y me compró un montón de ropa._

 _Misaki hace una pausa en su azarosa perorata y mira el rostro temeroso de su hermano. Lo besa y acaricia su mejilla._

— _Yo también tenía miedo al principio, nadie hace nada por nada y después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, lo que nos hizo esa gente. Me daba miedo confiar. Pero él no es malo, Hiroki. Si vieras como lo quieren todos en su casa y todos hablan muy bien de él. Me pidió que confiara en él y lo hice, hazlo tú también Hiroki, de no ser por él habrías muerto, yo pase días pensando que iba a perderte._

 _Misaki se acurruca en el regazo de su hermano y este lo besa con cariño._

— _Está bien mi pequeño, confiaré en él. —susurra Hiroki besando el cabello de su hermano. Tiene miedo de lo que depara el futuro, pero nada puede ser peor de lo que le ha pasado. Así que decide arriesgarse._

 _Jamás se arrepentiría Hiroki de su decisión._

 _Cuando sale del hospital recuperado y perfecto. Makoto lo lleva a su casa. El revuelo es enorme y desde el principio se roba el corazón de todos. Unos meses después, es el consentido de aquella enorme mansión y de su muy poderoso dueño._

 _Makoto se desvive por complacerlo y lo llena de regalos que originan a veces pequeñas discusiones entre ellos. Hiroki es muy sencillo y austero. No le gustan las grandes demostraciones de afecto que Makoto a veces le prodiga. Como la primera vez que le regaló un lujoso auto o el día que lo llevó al puerto para enseñarle el enorme yate que le había comprado._

 _Para el mundo exterior Makoto Shinojara es el magnate despiadado y poderoso líder del mayor clan Yakuza de Japón. Pero hay algo que lo doblega y eso es un joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos color miel que siempre lo recibe risueño cuando llega a casa._

 _Le toma unos años a Makoto enamorarlo y aunque el corazón de Hiroki nunca le pertenecería por completo, finalmente logra que acepte casarse con él._

 _Se casan en una ceremonia hermosa y con una celebración que dura semanas. Entonces el amor de Makoto se vuelve más entrañable. Más profundo. La felicidad se instala en aquella enorme mansión y los dos pequeños príncipes viven felices, cobijados en la protección y el amor de un gran hombre._

 _Tienen sus peleas de vez en cuando y Makoto siempre sale perdiendo cuando se atreve a contradecir a su mimado esposo. También está el asunto del pasado de Hiroki y de la venganza que Makoto le va a ayudar a llevar a cabo. Esas son las únicas nubes negras que ensombrecen su felicidad._

 _Pero a pesar de que a Makoto le ha dolido lo que le ha pasado a Hiroki y está urdiendo a espaldas de este un plan para redimirlo, le da un tiempo para ser feliz, para aprender cosas nuevas, para alejarse de los demonios que lo atormentan. Le enseña en ese tiempo lo valioso que es, lo enseña a amarse y le muestra el camino para volver a amar._

 _Makoto lo introduce en su mundo de riqueza y poder y le da un lugar entre la sociedad poderosa que lo rodea. Hiroki es una joya que brilla con luz propia y no pasa mucho tiempo para que pueda pararse al lado de su esposo como un igual._

 _Lamentablemente el tiempo llega a su fin antes de que Makoto pueda cumplir su plan en la venganza de Hiroki. La muerte alcanza al poderoso hombre. Después de dos años de un hermoso matrimonio, la vida reclama esa brillante alma y luego de unos meses de penosa enfermedad, se lo lleva._

 _Hiroki soporta estoicamente aquella pérdida, porque su esposo así se lo ha pedido y ahora, después de cuatro años de haberlo perdido, de extrañarlo, de añorarlo, otro buen hombre llega a llenar de nuevo su corazón. Sólo que esta vez no va a ser tan fácil el camino, pues muchas cosas se interponen y quizás al final nunca llegaran a ser felices._

Shinoda no durmió en toda la noche ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? A su lado, recostado en la mullida alfombra, un hermoso ángel dormía sereno.

Las primeras horas de la noche las pasó recorriendo con besos y caricias la piel que tanto había anhelado tocar. Descubrir que aquel joven era más de lo que había imaginado lo había llenado de deseo.

Los besos tibios y dulces, en aquellos labios que sabían a fresa y a primavera. Los ojos iridiscentes y hermosos que lo miraban con entrega, con deseo, con un dejo de temor. El aroma de su piel tersa y sensual y la suavidad de su cabello que se confundía entre sus dedos cuando lo besaba.

Shinoda le dijo muchas veces en aquella interminable noche, lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuanto había deseado aquello. Le contó su dolor porque pensó que jamás lo iba a poder alcanzar. Y Hiroki se entregó en silencio disfrutando de aquel amor que pensó jamás volvería a experimentar.

Hiroki tenía miedo del futuro, miedo de las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero él era solo un joven, su corazón había estado solo por mucho tiempo. Makoto lo había enseñado a no temerle al amor, a abrirle los brazos, a dejar que este llenara su corazón y entonces estaba este hombre, cuya calidez le recordaba tanto a la de su salvador. Que lo miraba igual que Makoto, que intuía lo amaba tanto o incluso más de lo que lo había amado su esposo.

Y en un momento abrió los ojos y allí estaba. Un hombre lo besaba con pasión, unas manos cálidas calentaban su piel con caricias. Un cuerpo viril lo poseía, lo llevaba a rincones que había perdido en su mente. Shinoda le hacia el amor con reverencia, con pasión, con locura. Hiroki podía sentirlo en su interior llenándolo y su aliento se perdió en jadeos, en gemidos, en sollozos de gozo.

Se aferró a los brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza. Escuchó con emoción las palabras enamoradas y aceptó con alegría los besos suaves y sensuales. Gritó su orgasmo inundado con una emoción de completa entrega y cuando todo volvió a empezar y Shinoda le hizo el amor de nuevo aquella noche, pensó que no se arrepentiría jamás de haber cruzado aquel bosque. Tal vez Makoto sabía que aquello pasaría, tal vez así siempre lo quiso. Hiroki supuso que su esposo, que jamás había hecho nada para lastimarlo, había puesto a Shinoda en su camino para que fuera feliz.

Así, abrió los ojos aquella iluminada mañana y se encontró con una mirada dulce y penetrante. Sonrió y se estiró como un gatito mimado. Shinoda rio y se acomodó en la mullida alfombra donde habían hecho el amor toda la noche metiéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Eres un pequeño gatito seductor. —Le dijo besándolo despacio.

—Y tú eres un insaciable. — murmuró Hiroki, acariciando la creciente erección que sentía contra su desnudo vientre.

—Cuando has anhelado algo por muchos años y por fin lo tienes no puedes saciarte de él.

Shinoda lo besó profundamente y con su rodilla apartó sus piernas, abriéndolas para acomodarse entre ellas y acariciar con su pene la entrada adolorida, pero seguramente aun estirada.

Hiroki gimió cuando lo sintió entrar solo un poco.

— ¿Te duele? —Susurró Shinoda entre besos, mirándolo intensamente.

Le dolía sí, pero también lo deseaba, así que mordiendo su labio negó con la cabeza y un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Shinoda lo penetró de un solo empujón. Shinoda lo tomó con fuerza y lo llevó hasta la cima rápidamente con movimientos violentos y calculados que hicieron que Hiroki perdiera el aliento y sintiera que iba a desvanecerse.

El orgasmo lo alcanzó como una luz fulgurante que estalló en su pelvis y en sus ojos dejándolo lánguido en los brazos de Shinoda. Este lo acomodó suavemente sobre la alfombra y lo besó repetidas veces hasta que la conciencia volvió a sus ojos.

—Buenos días. — Susurró Shinoda cuando este lo miró adormilado.

—Buena forma de… dar los buenos días. —Le dijo Hiroki sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el atractivo rostro de Shinoda.

Hiroki apartó la mano y suspiró.

—Estamos locos ¿verdad? Esto…yo…apenas te conozco.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No. — respondió Hiroki sin pensarlo mucho. —Es solo que, aquí adentro es como un sueño, pero fuera de esta casa me espera la realidad. Mi hija y…destruir a esa gente que tanto daño me hizo. Ese ha sido mi objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo,

Shinoda apartó los mechones de cabello que le ocultaban el rostro de Hiroki. Acarició con dulzura sus labios y se acercó para besarlo suavemente.

— Estaré contigo en cada paso que des. Si tú así lo quieres. Deseo que recuperes a tu hija, Hiroki y… también deseo que seas feliz.

Shinoda tomó la pequeña mano de Hiroki y la puso en su corazón que palpitaba con violencia.

— ¿Sientes este corazón? Es tuyo, así como lo que conforma este cuerpo. Este hombre que te ama con todo lo que es, es lo único que tengo para darte. Te ofrezco mi lealtad, mi amor, mi fortaleza y mi alma.

Hiroki suspiró y sonrió con ternura.

—Pronto voy a ir a buscar a mi hija ¿vendrás conmigo?

Shinoda lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Nada podría evitar que yo estuviera contigo en ese momento.

— ¿Ni siquiera yo? —preguntó Hiroki conociendo la respuesta. Pues sabía que aunque se lo pidiera, Shinoda jamás lo abandonaría.

—Ni siquiera tú.

— Tramposo. — Le acusó Hiroki riendo alegremente.

Shinoda lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y con rapidez lo cargó en sus brazos. Hiroki rio a carcajadas cuando Shinoda lo llenaba de besos mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

—Le prometí a Makoto que iba a protegerte y ahora más que nunca cumpliré mi promesa.

Aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire y mientras ellos hacían el amor nuevamente bajo la tibia agua de la regadera una nueva historia comenzaba a tejerse, sólo que nadie sabía si el final sería feliz para ellos.


	7. La telaraña y la mosca

7-La telaraña y la mosca.

Misaki tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa del comedor. El desayuno estaba intacto y cuando el sirviente entró para recoger los platos, Misaki lo miró con disculpa.

—No tengo apetito. Voy a estar en el estudio, por favor avíseme cuando mi hermano llegue.

—Hiroki sama llegó hace unos minutos y pidió le subieran el desayuno a la habitación.

Misaki asintió y salió del comedor rápidamente.

Hiroki estaba recostado en su cama cuando Misaki entró a la habitación.

Su hermano se recostó de la puerta y lo miró con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Hiroki rompió el silencio.

—No me digas que estoy loco, ya lo sé.

Misaki suspiró y se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en ella.

— ¿Lo hicieron? —Le preguntó sereno.

Hiroki se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se ocultó bajo las sabanas que lo cobijaban.

—…toda la noche. —murmuró desde su escondite.

Misaki sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Se acomodó en la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas, para ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano. Allí, escondidos como dos pequeños niños traviesos se miraron por largo rato y rieron cómplices.

—¿Es bueno?

— ¡Misaki!

— ¿Qué? Con ese cuerpo y esa estampa debe ser todo un dios en la cama.

Hiroki se cubrió el rostro con las manos riendo apenado.

—Las veces que Makoto me hizo el amor, lo hizo con suavidad. A él le gustaba observarme, admirarme. Para Makoto yo era algo precioso y delicado. —Hiroki suspiró antes de continuar. —Shinoda…él…me tomó con desesperación, con deseo. Me estaba haciendo el amor a mí, era como si tocara más allá de mi piel, como si tocara mi alma. No digo que con Makoto fuera malo, sólo fue…diferente.

Hiroki sonrió apenado y Misaki acarició con ternura su rostro.

—Son dos hombres diferentes y ambos te aman de diferentes formas. Yo pienso que Makoto te dio lo que pensaba que tú podías tomar. Él siempre fue considerado con tus sentimientos. —Misaki salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama pensativo. —No es que Shinoda no sea respetuoso, es que Makoto era un viejo y Shinoda tiene la vitalidad de la juventud y además es un hombre muy dinámico y fuerte. Te hizo el amor tal como es su naturaleza.

— ¿Estás molesto, conmigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Misaki, se dio la vuelta y se recostó otra vez en la cama abrazando a su hermano.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Sueles ser muy vulnerable a veces y no quiero que te hagan daño.

Hiroki suspiró y se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano.

Misaki besó sus cabellos con ternura.

—Sólo tienes que ir despacio. Has estado mucho tiempo solo y mereces tener a alguien a tu lado, pero tómalo con calma.

Hiroki asintió y se sentó en medio de la cama.

—Yo le dije que ahora mi prioridad es mi hija y destruir a esas personas. No veo la hora de poder ir a buscarla.

Misaki entonces tocó ese delicado tema.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

Hiroki lo vio pararse de la cama con el rostro serio.

—Necesito que me des más tiempo. Anoche me informaron de otro cargamento de drogas que arribará en dos semanas por tierra. Déjame darles ese golpe y entonces podremos ir a buscar a Allegra.

Hiroki lo miró con decepción.

—Pero Misaki eso nos va a tomar casi un mes. No…no puedo esperar tanto.

Misaki apretó los dientes con molestia, por causarle aquella angustia a su hermano.

—Esas personas aún tienen como recuperarse, Hiroki. —Le espetó con molestia. —Si buscamos a Allegra ahora y ellos consiguen recuperarse no lograremos mantenerla con nosotros. Tenemos que tenerlos totalmente en nuestras manos o no dará resultado.

Hiroki se recostó de nuevo en la cama dándole la espalda a su hermano. Misaki tenía razón y él lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que la situación fuera fácil para él. Esperar un mes iba a ser un suplicio.

—Has esperado diez años, por favor sopórtalo un poco más. —Le pidió Misaki sentándose a su lado en la cama. —Necesito ganarme la confianza de Akihiko Usami, para que me hable de los bienes de su familia y Haruhiko Usami me mantendrá informado de cada cargamento de droga que piensen traer al país, pero necesito tiempo y necesito averiguar de donde están sacando los fondos.

Hiroki se dio la vuelta y encaró a su hermano.

—Está bien. —le dijo con un suspiro resignado. —Encárgate tú de Akihiko y de lo de la droga, yo buscaré la forma de averiguar de donde consiguen los fondos. Voy a llamar a Yashiro, aunque ya está retirado estoy seguro de que no se va a negar a ayudarme.

Misaki besó su cabello y sonrió.

—Ese es mi hermano. Ahora ¿por qué no duermes un rato? te ves demacrado. Yo voy a ir a la empresa a ver que le saco a Usami.

Hiroki asintió y se acomodó en la cama. No le costó mucho dormirse, estaba agotado y cuando se despertara iba a tener mucho que hacer, pues aunque tenía muchas buenas personas encargándose de los negocios del Clan él era después de todo la pieza principal de ese emporio comercial y no podía descuidar las cosas. Hiroki pensó también que esa sería la mejor forma de despejar su mente y de soportar el mes que lo separaba de su hija.

Cuando Misaki salía de la mansión se encontró con Shinoda que entraba a la misma.

— Buenos días. —Le saludó el hombre con seriedad.

Misaki lo miró con un dejo de molestia.

—Supongo que para ti son muy buenos días.

Shinoda se cruzó de brazos mirándolo pacientemente.

—Misaki yo…

—No. Mi hermano ya me relató todo lo que pasó entre ustedes. —Lo cortó Misaki con violencia. —Solo espero que recuerdes la promesa que le hiciste a Makoto y tampoco olvides que si tan solo lo haces derramar una lágrima voy a matarte.

Misaki bajó las escaleras y antes de entrar al vehículo donde el chofer ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta, le dijo sin mirarle.

—No me tomes a la ligera Shinoda. Mis manos ya se han manchado de sangre por defenderlo. Un cadáver más en mi conciencia no hará la diferencia.

Cuando el auto se alejaba, Shinoda sonrió aliviado. Misaki lo había amenazado era cierto, pero no se oponía a aquella relación, lo que era para él un obstáculo muy grande que había superado. Le faltaban muchos por vencer pero se sentía confiado y en ese momento era el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Misaki llegó a la empresa y buscó con su mirada inquieta el rostro de su presa.

—No ha llegado. —Le dijo Ryu sobresaltándolo cuando ya llegaba a su oficina.

Sonrió y puso los papeles que llevaba en las manos sobre su escritorio mientras Ryu se sentaba en una de las sillas de visitantes.

— ¿Se me notaba ansioso? —preguntó risueño.

Ryu suspiró riendo.

—Si querido, eres un actor consumado, a estas alturas el chisme ya debe estar rodando. Si no se corrió el rumor cuando los vieron llegar el viernes después de almorzar todo risas y complicidad, se va a correr ahora cuando llegas con esa cara de enamorado ansioso.

Misaki se sentó finalmente en su sillón, mirando a Ryu con malicia.

—Perfecto. —murmuró complacido. —poco a poco lo he ido envolviendo en mi telaraña y hoy… hoy tengo ganas de enredarlo un poco más.

Ryu se puso de pie para marcharse, pero antes le dijo a su amigo con un gesto preocupado.

—Ten cuidado Misaki, Akihiko san es un hombre muy atractivo y tiene un carácter muy afable, todo el mundo habla bien de él. Piensa bien lo que haces, no termines enredado en tu propia telaraña.

Misaki lo miró y en su mirada no había reflejada ninguna emoción. Aquella mirada fría, oscura y vacía congeló la piel de Ryu en un segundo.

—Jamás podría sentir otra cosa que no fuera asco y desprecio por cualquiera de los Usami, Ryu.

Ryu asintió y salió rápidamente de aquella oficina, pues muy pronto el ambiente se había vuelto sombrío. El joven, mientras caminaba hacia su oficina se preguntaba ¿cuál era el verdadero rostro de Misaki? pues aquel que había visto hace poco se le antojaba aterrador.

Misaki se concentró en su trabajo cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Sabiendo de antemano quien lo importunaba pintó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adelante.

—Hola, buenos días. —Le dijo un sonriente Akihiko. —Te traje un obsequio, espero no haya sido muy atrevido de mi parte.

Akihiko puso un paquetito lleno de dulces sobre el escritorio de Misaki. Esperó ansioso la reacción del chico y al ver iluminar su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo derretía grito un "hurra" en su mente.

—Gracias, Akihiko san, me encantan los dulces ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Akihiko sonrió sensualmente y se encogió de hombros con un gesto dulcemente despreocupado.

—Soy adivino.

Misaki se recostó de su silla, mirándolo con una encantadora inocencia.

—Bien, espero que adivines a donde quiero que me lleves a almorzar hoy.

Misaki se hubiese reído a carcajadas si hubiese podido, al ver la expresión sorprendida y emocionada de Akihiko. Estaba seguro que el hombre se estaba felicitando internamente pensando que lo tenía donde quería.

¿Quién era el cazador y quien la presa?

Misaki lo tenía muy claro.

—Voy a sorprenderte. —Le dijo Akihiko con una dulce expresión. —Así podremos seguir conversando, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti.

" _Y yo de ti infeliz, y yo de ti. Como de donde está sacando dinero tu maldita familia para comprar droga"_

Suponía un gran esfuerzo para Misaki disimular su aversión, afortunadamente su actuación era impecable y cuando se acercó a Akihiko y tomó su mano para hablarle dulcemente, estaba seguro que la academia le habría dado un óscar.

—Yo…yo también estoy emocionado por pasar un rato a solas contigo. Has sido muy, muy amable conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu empresa, yo pensé… pensé que sentirías repulsión por mí…

—Jamás. —Le dijo Akihiko con vehemencia apretando su mano delicadamente. —Mira es difícil lo de la empresa y yo estoy claro de que mucho de lo que ocurrió fue culpa de mi familia. No te culpo por nada Misaki y además tú siempre has estado dispuesto a escucharme y me has ayudado mucho. Confío en ti Misaki y también me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado.

—Entonces te espero esta tarde, ya quiero saber a dónde vas a llevarme.

Misaki no borró su sonrisa sino hasta que Akihiko salió de la oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó el paquetito de dulces. Mirándolo con odio lo destrozó entre sus manos y lo envolvió en una bolsa para meterlo en la papelera.

—Qué difícil es verte a la cara y no gritarte cuanto te odio a ti y a tu asquerosa familia. —murmuró con los ojos cerrados recostándose de su silla. —Voy a ser feliz cuando pueda gritarte a la cara cuanto te desprecio y como te he usado para mis propósitos.

Akihiko por su lado trabajó sonriente. Esperaba con ansias que llegara la hora del almuerzo para estar a solas con Misaki.

" _Dices que el muchacho ese tiene la intención de ayudarte. Aprovéchate de eso para sacarle información"_

—No voy a tener que utilizar tus métodos sucios papá. —susurro para sí. —Misaki va a ayudarme y hasta quizás consigas un nuevo yerno.

Akihiko sonrió y continuó trabajando. Estaba seguro de que lograría conquistar a Misaki y aquella idea lo entusiasmaba mucho. A pesar de la pérdida de la compañía, Akihiko pensó que había sacado algo bueno de todo aquello. No pensó que iba a enamorarse tan rápidamente. Él, que siempre había sido cínico con respecto al amor, estaba allí, emocionado por un pequeño castaño de ojos verdes y sonrisa hermosa.

El tiempo pasó rápido y muy pronto se encontró Misaki recorriendo las avenidas en el auto de Akihiko.

—A dónde vamos. —Le preguntó.

—Eso es sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Akihiko era amplia y hermosa. Misaki le devolvió el gesto y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana.

Después de un corto recorrido llegaron al puerto. Misaki se sorprendió cuando Akihiko lo subió a una pequeña lancha. El recorrido fue corto y llegaron a una pequeña y encantadora isla.

—Es la isla de Odaiba ¿te gusta?

Misaki asintió y se dejó llevar a un entretenido recorrido por la atractiva isla.

Cuando llevaban un rato caminando y conociendo. Misaki le preguntó a Akihiko con picardía.

—¿No tienes pensado volver a la oficina no?

Akihiko lo tomó de la mano y le respondió sonriendo.

— La verdad es que no, quería sorprenderte y…pasar la tarde contigo.

—Es… un excelente plan. —Le dijo Misaki sonreído.

Se sentaron a comer en un bonito restaurant. Pasearon por el muy concurrido museo de ciencias marítimas, un edificio enorme que emula un barco. Caminaron por las calles atestadas de turistas. Conversando todo el tiempo, riendo, tomados de la mano como dos enamorados. Cuando los atrapó la noche estaban caminando por la traquila playa _de_ Kaihin Koen.

Sus pies estaban descalzos y se hundían en la arena.

—Hay muchas estrellas esta noche. — le dijo Akihiko señalándole el cielo.

Misaki levantó la mirada y sonrió ante el bonito espectáculo. Una brisa fuerte sopló, estremeciendo su piel. Akihiko se quitó su chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella acercándolo a su cuerpo tibio.

Misaki se acurrucó en el cálido regazo, murmurando dulcemente mientras miraban ambos el mar calmo.

—Fue una linda sorpresa Akihiko san.

Akihiko aprovechó el íntimo momento para hacer algo que había querido hacer desde que conoció a Misaki. Levantó su mentón con dos de sus dedos y lo besó suavemente mirándolo con intensidad. El beso fue cálido y dulce. Akihiko recorrió con su lengua todos los rincones de aquella deliciosa boca y acarició con destreza las finas líneas de aquel cálido cuerpo.

Estaba extasiado, feliz, Misaki sabía a gloria y lo recibía con una deliciosa entrega. Toda su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sensuales, sobre cómo hacerle el amor a aquel cuerpo que intuía perfecto y delicioso.

—Quisiera tumbarte aquí en la arena y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer. —murmuró en su oído, besando delicadamente el fino cuello.

—¿Que te detiene? —Le susurró Misaki, aferrándose a su espalda y suspirando ante los delicados besos.

Akihiko lo miró feliz y deseoso.

—Me detiene el hecho de que me gustas demasiado, me tienes embrujado y no quiero hacerlo así. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, quiero tomarte sobre unas sábanas de seda y hacerte el amor en la intimidad de una calidad habitación.

Misaki recorrió el hermoso rostro del hombre con tímidos y pequeños besos.

—Eso suena tan bonito Akihiko san, será todo lo que soñé para mi primera vez.

Akihiko lo miró sorprendido y emocionado.

— ¿Es… es verdad?

Misaki asintió con inocencia.

—Quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien especial.

Akihiko lo besó con reverencia, se sentía tan feliz, tan afortunado.

—Hemos hablado tanto que siento que te conozco de toda mi vida y esto… esto Misaki, es hermoso. Creo que todo esto fue el destino. El perder la empresa, el que fueras tu uno de los compradores, es como si la vida te hubiese puesto en mi camino.

Akihiko lo abrazó dulcemente susurrando a su oído.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti Misaki, me estoy enamorando tan rápido que me asusta un poco. Tengo miedo de que seas un sueño.

Misaki lo envolvió en sus brazos y le ofreció su boca para un dulce beso.

" _No soy un sueño querido, soy tu peor pesadilla"_

Su mente destilaba veneno, mientras sus labios derramaban miel en los cálidos besos que prodigaba.

Cuando Akihiko lo dejó en la entrada de la mansión esa noche, se besaron largo rato en el auto.

—Gracias por la hermosa tarde. —se despidió Misaki.

—Gracias a ti por abrir tu corazón para mí. No olvides preparar tus cosas para el fin de semana.

—Aún faltan unos días, Akihiko. — le reclamó Misaki riendo graciosamente.

Akihiko lo besó repetidas veces.

—Y yo ya quiero que sea sábado.

Akihiko finalmente se fue y Misaki entró rápidamente a la mansión.

Hiroki estaba en el salón conversando con Ryu. Ambos giraron al verlo subir las escaleras.

—Misaki. —Lo llamó su hermano.

— ¡Ahora no! —gritó Misaki —Necesito darme un baño para quitarme de la piel tanta suciedad.

Hiroki miró a Ryu extrañado y este sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

Misaki se internó en su enorme baño y bajo la caliente agua de la regadera restregó su piel hasta hacerla enrojecer. Cuando salió de esta, envuelto en un albornoz, caminó hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, mirando el techo pensativo.

Le iba a ser un poco difícil controlar su odio hacia Akihiko y toda su familia. Pero por otro lado le gustaba tener a Akihiko comiendo de su mano. El fin de semana seria crucial, pues podría sacarle mucha información, por otro lado, tendría que tener sexo con él y eso era algo que le repugnaba.

—Tendré que buscar algún incentivo para soportar esto. —murmuró y buscó su celular para hacer una llamada.

—Hola ¿qué haces esta noche?... Ay no te pongas pesado Kyo. Lo que quiero oír es si o no, es sencillo… Bien si te vas a poner demandante me buscaré a otro…Así me gusta ¿ves que es sencillo?... No, yo iré a tu casa… Nos vemos en un rato.

Misaki se vistió rápidamente y bajó. Hiroki estaba despidiéndose de Ryu cuando este pasó por un lado de ellos. Besó la mejilla de Hiroki y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde.

Hiroki no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar y cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras de la entrada, Misaki ya salía en su deportivo negro.

— ¡Misaki! —Lo llamó molesto, pero ya Misaki se perdía por el portón principal.

Hiroki miró a Ryu conmocionado y su amigo prefirió quedarse esa noche.

—Tú sabes cómo es él, no le gusta dar explicaciones. —Le dijo tomándolo de la mano. —Ven vamos a ver qué hay de cenar, me voy a quedar hoy aquí.

Misaki recorrió las calles con pasmosa rapidez, el auto corría deliciosamente. Así como sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó al lujoso edificio de apartamentos, el portero lo recibió con reverencia.

No tuvo que tocar la puerta del departamento, pues esta estaba entreabierta. En el medio de una mesa, una botella de champan descansaba sobre una hielera y dos copas esperaban por ser servidas.

Unas manos tibias lo sorprendieron de pronto, acariciando su cintura y unos labios suaves recorrieron su cuello. Mientras el dueño de aquellos besos le susurraba al oído.

—Pedí la cena al restaurant que tanto te gusta…

—Cállate y llévame a la habitación. — Le dijo Misaki dándose la vuelta y besándolo intensamente, mientras lo desvestía con ferocidad.

Estaba ansioso por borrar las huellas de los labios de Akihiko de su piel. Pero su amante tenía otra idea. Lo tomó de las manos deteniendo sus desaforados movimientos.

—Misaki por favor, tenemos tiempo sin vernos ¿Puedes tratarme como otra cosa que no sea un cuerpo para joder?

Misaki lo miró con hastío.

—Vamos Ijuuin, no me hagas esto ahora.

El aludido se sentó en una silla, derrotado.

—No me llames por mi apellido. Sólo lo haces cuando estás molesto.

—Y estoy molesto, te estás poniendo pesado. —Le reprochó Misaki abrochando su camisa dispuesto a marcharse.

—No te vayas — Le pidio Ijuuin tomando su mano.

—Entonces dame lo que vine a buscar.

El hombre pareció pensárselo un segundo y finalmente se puso de pie y lo agarró por las nalgas, cargándolo para que este envolviera su cintura con sus piernas. Así y entre besos llegaron a la habitación.

Ijuuin lo colocó en la cama y lo desvistió despacio.

—Me vas a volver loco. — Le dijo con fervor admirándolo en su deliciosa desnudez.

Misaki sonrío satisfecho y lo atrajo hacia él.

Esa noche podría olvidar en aquellos labios lo besos que quemaban su conciencia, pero ¿cuánto podría durar eso?


	8. Dime lo que quiero escuchar

8-Dime lo que quiero escuchar.

—Quédate…aunque sólo sea esta noche.

—No puedo…no…quiero.

Misaki caminó desnudo por la habitación en penumbra y recogió su ropa desparramada por el suelo para vestirse rápidamente. No miró ni un segundo al que recostado en la cama con el rostro apesadumbrado lo observaba en silencio.

Cuando terminó de vestirse e hizo el ademan de marcharse, finalmente Ijuuin le habló.

—No…no vuelvas más. No quiero que regreses a menos que decidas aceptar más que un revolcón de vez en cuando.

Misaki suspiró y lo miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Kyo? Suenas como una mujer desesperada.

Ijuuin se sentó en la cama mirándolo con dolor.

—Sí, es verdad, pero ¿sabes? No me importa. Estoy cansado de esto y tú también deberías estarlo ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti Misaki? Yo te ofrezco amor, estabilidad, matrimonio, hijos yo…

—Vamos Ijuuin ¿Qué no lo sabes? Yo lo único que quiero de ti es sexo.

Con esas palabras amargas y una sonrisa fría, abandonó Misaki la habitación. No miró ni un momento atrás a pesar de que un sentimiento de pérdida llenaba su corazón.

Cuando cerró la puerta principal se permitió mirar hacia atrás. Quizás se estaba equivocando en no aceptar aquel amor ¿Cuántos tenían la oportunidad de ser amados así? Pero su corazón estaba frio y seco, había estado así desde muchos años atrás, desde la muerte de sus padres, desde la desgracia que vivió con su hermano.

—No. —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando firmemente hacia el ascensor.

El único amor que tenía para dar estaba reservado para su hermano que siempre había dado todo por mantenerlo cuidado, protegido, a salvo. Misaki no se permitía sentir nada más y le parecía insensato comprometer a otra persona en el camino oscuro que llevaba y que seguiría transitando en un futuro.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, Kyo. —murmuró cuando salió del edifico y miró por un segundo hacia atrás. — Alguien mejor que yo merece ese amor. Yo solo estoy hecho para odiar.

Hiroki escuchó el ruido del auto de Misaki al entrar al estacionamiento. Se salió lentamente de los brazos que lo cobijaban y se puso una bata sobre su pijama. Antes de salir de su habitación miró al que dormía profundamente en su cama.

—Menos mal que solo querías acompañarme. —murmuró sonreído.

Se inclinó y besó los labios de Shinoda con ternura. El hombre había cenado con él y Ryu y se había ofrecido a acompañar a Hiroki hasta que Misaki llegara. Pero la inocente propuesta se transformó en un apasionado y romántico encuentro que los mantuvo despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Shinoda se durmió, pero Hiroki no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que su hermano llegó. Cuando caminaba hasta la puerta una voz ronca y sensual lo hizo sonreír.

—No te tardes. No puedo dormir si no estás en mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo dormías antes? —Le reprochó Hiroki cruzándose de brazos con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

— ¿Quien dijo que dormía?

Hiroki hizo un mohín de tristeza y se acercó hasta la cama ofreciéndole sus labios para un dulce beso.

—Regresaré pronto, solo quiero saber que lo tenía tan molesto. No voy a poder dormir sino hablo con él.

Shinoda le sonrió y Hiroki fue en busca de su hermano.

Misaki estaba desvistiéndose cuando Hiroki tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa.

Hiroki entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Pensé que estabas muy entretenido como para venir a curiosear que hice esta noche.

Hiroki sonrió y se acercó abrazando la espalda desnuda de su hermano.

—Metiche. —Le reprochó sonreído, inhalando el dulce aroma del cabello de su hermano.

Misaki sonrió y acarició los brazos tibios que lo circundaban.

—Ummm, Element de Hugo Boss, el señor desconocido tiene buen gusto. —susurró Hiroki mientras atrapaba el aroma que despedía la piel de su hermano.

—¿Ahora quién es el metiche? —Le reprochó Misaki dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con reprobación.

Hiroki tomó la camisa del pijama que tenía Misaki en sus manos y se la puso despacio.

—Así como tú te preocupas por mi felicidad, yo me preocupo por la tuya. —Le dijo Hiroki llevándolo hasta la cama y acurrucándose con él en esta. — ¿qué te tenía tan disgustado hoy? y… ¿quieres contarme quien es el señor buen gusto?

Misaki se recostó de lado imitando la pose de su hermano, mirándolo serenamente.

—Hoy estuve con Akihiko en Odaiba. El muy idiota me mostró toda la isla como si me estuviera haciendo un regalo del cielo. Odié estar allí con él. Odié ensuciar los recuerdos de cuando Makoto nos llevó allí ¿recuerdas? — Misaki suspiró con tristeza, evocando aquellos felices momentos. —Teníamos apenas unos meses de haber llegado a la mansión y él había estado de viaje por unos días.

—Lo extrañamos mucho. —recordó Hiroki.

—Sí y él nos recompensó llevándonos de paseo a Odaiba. Comimos dulces todo el día y paseamos por los museos. Cenamos en aquel hermoso restaurant. Recuerdo que tú te dormiste en el camino de regreso, pero yo… yo estaba tan feliz que no podía ni pensar en dormir.

Misaki apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Estar con ese hombre allí me dio tanta rabia. Quería gritar en lugar de estar allí sonriéndole.

Hiroki suspiró y acarició el rostro compungido de su hermano.

—Misaki. —Le dijo con dulzura. — ¿Por qué no dejas eso? Buscaremos otra forma de…

— ¡No! —gritó Misaki iracundo. Se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama mirado a su hermano con dolor.

—Jamás…jamás voy a desistir. No voy a detenerme hasta que de esa gente no queden sino las cenizas ¿tienes idea de las noches horribles que pasé todos y cada uno de los meses que te mantuvieron en cautiverio? —Misaki arrugó su camisa entre sus puños apretados. —Pensaba en si te habían matado, pensaba que no volvería a verte. Me di cuenta de lo inútil que era en nuestras vidas. Cuando me hallé solo me di cuenta que sin ti no era nada. Entendí hasta qué punto habías sacrificado tu vida por mí.

Misaki se dio la vuelta para que Hiroki no viera las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Cuando por fin pude dar con tu paradero y te encontré en aquellas precarias condiciones. Iban a matarte Hiroki, te hicieron dar a luz allí en esa suciedad, te arrebataron a tu hija sin piedad y además iban a matarte. — Misaki se arrodillo en el suelo sin poder contener su llanto. —Si tu sufriste yo también lo hice Hiroki, yo lloré cada una de tus lágrimas, yo sentí en mi corazón tu profundo dolor. Hubiese querido destrozar a aquellas personas con mis propias manos, pero apenas tenía trece años.

Hiroki se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó dulcemente.

Misaki se recostó de su pecho llorando despacio.

—Después ¿recuerdas lo que paso después? Yo no lo he olvidado, Hiroki. Esas personas nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos, la casa de nuestros padres, el poco dinero que habías reunido. Ensuciaron nuestro nombre haciendo que todos nos dieran la espalda porque éramos unos ladrones.

Hiroki suspiró, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su hermano, diciendo quedamente.

—Me creían muerto he hicieron todo lo posible para acabar con todo lo que nos rodeaba, así nadie me buscaría o preguntaría por mí.

—Sí y a mí no me mandaron a asesinar pero hicieron todo para destruirme. Ya que tú no estabas y teniendo yo solo trece años, con nuestra reputación arruinada no tardaría en perderme en algún orfanato o en las calles —murmuró Misaki con los dientes apretados. —Y como si ya no nos hubiese pasado suficiente, tuvimos que huir, escondernos en ese miserable pueblo y otra vez tuve que ver cómo te destruían, día a día. Porque yo era un inútil, porque era solo un niño y no podía ayudarte más.

— Misaki no…

—Un año Hiroki. — Le dijo Misaki entre lágrimas. —Un año teniendo que ver como los hombres te envilecían. Curando tu cuerpo maltrecho. Llorando en las noches cuando te ibas a ese horrible lugar, sin saber si regresarías.

Misaki se aferró a la fina tela del pijama de Hiroki.

—No pidas. —Le dijo con dolor. —No me pidas que olvide, no me pidas que sea feliz, no lo hagas. Porque solo he vivido estos diez años esperando el momento de poder resarcirte, porque crecí y me hice fuerte, porque pase cada noche de cada día llenándome de fuerza, de odio. Porqué olvide como rezar y las únicas oraciones que quedaron en mi mente fueron aquellas que relataban todo lo que iba a hacerle a esa familia.

—Misaki por dios…

—No…no llores Hiroki, por favor. —Le rogó Misaki besando sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. —Lo siento…perdóname por decirte esto así, de forma tan cruda, pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir que olvidemos y no quiero que te preocupes otra vez por mi felicidad. Mi felicidad es la tuya, si tu sonríes yo sonreiré y mi alegría será completa cuando Allegra esté con nosotros y todos los Usami estén en prisión o…bajo tierra.

Misaki besó los labios de su hermano con ternura y se puso de pie junto con él.

—Ahora vete a dormir, hay un hombre muy guapo esperándote allí. No desperdicies esa oportunidad.

Hiroki acarició su rostro mirándolo con un profundo amor.

— Lo sé. — le dijo Misaki, haciéndole ver cuanto lo conocía y como lo entendía. —Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que es imposible calcularse. Pero sé que tu amor es aún más grande, tanto, que sacrificaste tu vida por la mía y eso Hiroki, eso es algo que se valora.

Cuando Hiroki iba a decir algo, Misaki sonrió y lo sacó de la habitación con suavidad.

— Anda a dormir. — Le dijo dándole una nalgada y empujándolo suavemente.

Hiroki sonrió y negando con la cabeza se fue a su habitación. Se metió en la cama donde unos brazos tibios lo cobijaron con fuerza. Shinoda se durmió después de besar su cabello, pero Hiroki no durmió en todo lo que resto de noche. Ni tampoco Misaki que se quedó sentado en un sillón observando las horas pasar.

Misaki se fue tan temprano que cuando Hiroki bajó a desayunar ya no estaba. Hiroki arrugó el ceño con molestia y solo borró su expresión de enfado cuando unos brazos tibios lo envolvieron amorosamente.

—Adivino tu carita de enfado. —Le dijo Shinoda besando su cabello.

—Ni siquiera se despidió. —murmuró Hiroki con tristeza.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en Misaki como si fuera un niño.

— Ya sé que no es un niño. — protestó Hiroki saliéndose del tibio abrazo. — ¿crees que no lo sé? Lo veo en sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de amargura, de rencor. Tan fríos a veces que me asustan.

Hiroki suspiró y se recostó de una pared con cansancio.

— ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele? Mi hermano no tuvo tiempo de ser un niño. He visto esa mirada en sus ojos desde que tenía trece años.

Shinoda lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó despacio al comedor donde ya la servidumbre servía el desayuno. Lo sentó en una de las sillas y le sonrió a la mujer que colocaba un suculento desayuno frente a Hiroki.

Cuando esta se retiró, Shinoda se sentó al lado de Hiroki mirándolo dulcemente.

—Tienes que confiar en Misaki. Él sabe lo que hace. Yo veo en tu hermano a un hombre fuerte y decidido, con un propósito en su mente. Ten paciencia con él, ¿sí?

Hiroki asintió resignado y miró a Shinoda extrañado cuando este se puso de pie para marcharse.

—¿no vas a desayunar?

Shinoda negó con la cabeza y lo besó en los labios con ternura.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer esta mañana, pero vendré en un rato.

Hiroki se quedó con las ganas de averiguar más de aquella extraña salida pues Ryu entró en ese momento con su rostro adormilado, que se volvió curioso al ver a aquellos dos tan acaramelados.

—Buenos días Isaka san. —Saludó Shinoda y acariciando con amor el rostro de Hiroki se marchó.

— ¡Ay no preguntes! —Se quejó Hiroki al ver el gesto de picardía de su amigo.

Ryu hizo un mohín de disgusto y se sentó enojado en una de las sillas.

—Ustedes son unos… unos…odiosos. Nunca me cuentan nada ¿A qué hora llegó Misaki anoche? ¿Lograste saber dónde estaba?

Hiroki suspiró comiendo despacio su desayuno.

—Llegó en la madrugada y no…no me dijo nada. Me tiene preocupado eso que se trae con el tipo ese.

Ryu le sonrió a la chica que le sirvió el desayuno y despreocupadamente comenzó a comer.

—Yo no me preocuparía por Misaki si fuera tú. Él sabe lo que hace. En todo caso el que tiene que temer es Akihiko Usami. Cuando Misaki termine con él del pobre no quedaran ni los huesos.

Hiroki apretó los puños con molestia.

—Ninguna de esas personas merece compasión…

—Y ese es el Hiroki que me gusta, todo decidido y fuerte. —Dijo Ryu riendo.

Hiroki frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo con enojo y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No te soporto. —le dijo sin mirarle y siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención a la sonrisa de Ryu.

Ryu se marchó después de comer. Tenía trabajo que hacer en la nueva empresa y Hiroki le había pedido que cuidara a Misaki.

" _Como si Misaki necesita que lo cuiden"_

Pensó risueño cuando su amigo se lo pidió, pero aun así asintió sin más pues entendió que Hiroki estuviese preocupado por su hermano. Aquellos dos eran muy unidos y debían serlo después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

A mitad de mañana Hiroki estaba en el estudio, trabajando junto al abogado y el wakagashira o segundo al mando del clan.

Miyagi Yo era el hijo mayor de la segunda familia más poderosa dentro de los asociados del Clan Shinojara. Cuando Hiroki fue aceptado como líder él mismo se encargó de escoger a Miyagi como su segundo al mando, pues Makoto lo tenía en alta estima y Hiroki le tenía mucho respeto y admiración.

—Esta todo al día, Miyagi san. —Le dijo con una sonrisa —Gracias por hacerte cargo de los negocios en estos días.

Miyagi asintió y le sonrió amablemente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Kumicho. Usted tiene todo bien estructurado y es fácil supervisar que las cosas salgan bien. Todas las familias están satisfechas con su trabajo. La manera en que lleva los negocios de forma transparente y honesta nos ha ganado una gran reputación.

Hiroki suspiró con nostalgia mirando la foto de Makoto que descansaba en un hermoso marco sobre su escritorio. Acarició el rostro del hombre que lo había amado con locura.

—A mi esposo no le gustaba que le dijeran Yakuza, yo solo sigo el legado que él dejó. Su trabajo fue el que hizo el que hoy por hoy no seamos un clan de la mafia sino una gran corporación financiera conformada por poderosas familias.

Hiroki hablaba con orgullo del legado de su esposo y en parte ese amor y esa veneración que Hiroki le había brindado siempre a Makoto, le había ganado la aceptación y el respeto de los asociados del clan.

—Tiene razón. —le respaldo Miyagi. —Shinojara sama quería que las familias pudieran estar en la sociedad con la conciencia limpia. Mi padre dice que desde que su padre le legó el liderazgo del clan, trabajó para liberarlo de todo vestigio de ilegalidad.

—Me gustaría seguir contando con tu apoyo, me vienen días difíciles y no quisiera descuidar los negocios. —Le pidió Hiroki.

Miyagi asintió inmediatamente.

—Estaré encantado Kumicho.

El abogado que había estado hasta ese momento conversando por teléfono se unió a la conversación.

—Ya hablé con mi contacto en la cámara de comercio, Kumicho. Si estos Usami tienen alguna otra empresa de respaldo sea que esté a su nombre o no, lo sabremos.

Hiroki le sonrió con alivio.

—Gracias Takahiro san. Cuando sepas algo infórmale a mi hermano también, el necesita esa información antes de dos semanas.

El abogado asintió y se dispuso a hacer otra llamada.

Hiroki iba a seguir con Miyagi revisando las cuentas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Kumicho, Shinoda sama le está esperando.

El mayordomo se veía un poco más que entusiasmado. Hiroki arrugó el ceño extrañado ante aquella efusividad.

—Dile que venga al estudio, Tanaka san.

El hombre se marchó rápidamente y cuando Hiroki se disponía a seguir trabajando entró Shinoda por la puerta, pero no venía solo y la persona que lo acompañaba arranco lágrimas de alegría en el rostro de Hiroki.

—Yashiro san. —murmuró maravillado y corrió a abrazar a quien había sido como un padre para él.

—Mírate, pequeño ángel. —Le dijo el anciano, acariciando el hermoso rostro de Hiroki con sus manos arrugadas y temblorosas. —Estas más hermoso que los mismos ángeles del cielo.

Hiroki llevó al anciano lentamente a sentarse en un cómodo sillón.

—Si Makoto estuviera vivo, sería un infierno de viejo celoso. —proclamó el hombre riendo ruidosamente y contagiando a todos los que estaban en el estudio.

Miyagi se acercó a saludar al hombre y este le habló complacido.

—¡Ah, muchacho! Sé que has estado haciendo un gran trabajo. Me alegro de que mi ángel te haya escogido para este puesto. No había nadie mejor que tú.

Miyagi reverenció al hombre con un enorme respeto.

—Yashiro sama me honra recibir el honor de su alago. Es un orgullo para mi ocupar su lugar y hago todo lo que puedo para no defraudarle.

El viejo rio jocoso.

— ¡Bah! estos muchachos de ahora tan formales. En mis tiempos todos nos tratábamos como hermanos, como una camada de flojos que salían de un bar en la madrugada.

Hiroki tomó la mano del anciano y la apretó con fervor, con amor. Este besó con delicadeza la mano fina que lo acariciaba y riendo reclamó a los que estaban de pie frente a ellos.

— ¿Es que nadie le va a dar a este viejo una copa de sake?

Shinoda se carcajeó con gusto.

— ¿Tú quieres que la sargento esa que tienes como enfermera me mate? — Volvió a carcajearse al ver la cara de enojo del anciano y sentencio finalmente con seriedad. —Jugo de frutas es lo que vas a beber y ya le pedí a Tanaka san que lo trajera.

— ¡Bah! Jugo de frutas mis pelotas. —gruño el anciano, dirigió su mirada hacia Hiroki con complicidad. — ¿Tu si me darás un copita de sake verdad, mi tesoro?

Hiroki le sonrió con amor.

—Si eso te hace daño, no. Te quiero sano y bien. Tu sabes cuánto te adoro.

Yashiro le sonrió y acarició su rostro amorosamente.

—Me lo has demostrado con creces mi pequeño Ángel. Esa villa donde vivo es hermosa, oír cantar a los pajaritos en la mañana es hermoso y pasar mi vejez en ese hermoso lugar ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Me hubiese gustado que mi enfermedad y mi vejez no me separaran de ti, pero ya vez, los años pasan factura. — Yashiro miró a Shinoda con cariño y agregó. — Lo bueno es que estas rodeado de buenas personas que cuidan de ti.

Muy pronto quedaron solo ellos tres en el estudio. Miyagui y Takahiro se despidieron discreta y rápidamente para que ellos pudieran conversar a gusto.

—Makoto ha de estar feliz allá donde este. —Le dijo Yashiro a Hiroki mientras sostenía sus manos con ternura. Le lanzó un gesto cómplice a Shinoda y acarició el rostro de Hiroki con cariño. —El así lo quería mi pequeño Ángel, cuando se supo enfermo, cuando supo que moriría, rezó cada día para que cuando llegara el momento tú pudieras ver que había otro buen hombre que te amaba con el corazón.

Hiroki miró a Shinoda sonrojándose al ver su rostro lleno de amor.

Devolvió su mirada a Yashiro mirándolo con un dejo de temor.

—Tengo tanto que hacer aun para ser feliz, Yashiro san.

Yashiro le hizo una seña a Shinoda y este le pasó un conjunto de carpetas que en seguida le entregó a Hiroki.

—Por eso vine mi pequeño. Allí está todo lo que Makoto sabía de los Usami. Llamé a Shinoda para que me trajera, pues antes de entregarte estos papeles quería contarte porque Makoto no te habló de todo esto antes.

Hiroki asintió y escuchó el relato con atención.

—Cuando Makoto te trajo a vivir a la casa, no sabía que hacer contigo. Misaki se adaptó rápido y todo el mundo lo adoraba pues era un niño, pero tú. Tú eras un joven hermoso y encantador. —Yashiro suspiró perdido en sus recuerdos. —Recuerdo aquellos días, pensé que el pobre hombre se iba a enloquecer. Le costó mucho ganarse tu confianza. Porque tu aceptaste a todos a tu alrededor, pero con él siempre tuviste reservas.

Fue casi un año después que él logró ganarse tu confianza y para entonces ya sabía que te amaba más allá de lo posible. Cuando le contaste tu historia quedó devastado. Pasó meses moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar a esas personas. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero los encontró. Para entonces ya había pasado un año más y cada día te amaba con más intensidad.

Los mandó vigilar día y noche, pero no había nada en ellos que pudiera usar en su contra. Eran una familia respetable que vivía en elegante barrio londinense, con negocios prósperos en Londres.

Yashiro tomó la mano de Hiroki mirándolo con amor.

—Te lo juro mi ángel, él hizo hasta lo imposible por recuperar a la niña, pero era casi imposible. Fuyuhiko Usami había jugado muy bien sus cartas. No había ni una prueba que lo incriminara en tu secuestro ni en el posterior rapto de tu hija. Para efectos de la ley ellos ni siquiera estaban en el país en ese tiempo.

Makoto consultó a los abogados más renombrados del país y todos coincidieron en lo mismo. Iba a ser imposible arrebatarles la niña por la vía legal. Kusama Nowaki se casó con una joven de sociedad y vivían con sus padres en Londres, tenían una familia modelo y una reputación intachable. Tú en cambio… Fuyuhiko hizo aparecer pruebas de robo, de prostitución, creó una historia que se regó como pólvora en todos lados. Luego fuiste declarado muerto y aunque Makoto pudiera probar que estabas vivo.

El anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar, le dolía herir a Hiroki pero era necesario para que entendiera las decisiones que había tomado Makoto.

—Aunque eso pudiera probarse no serviría de nada. Fuyuhiko te siguió el rastro Hiroki, sabía que vivías en aquella choza y sabía que trabajabas en aquel horrible lugar. Le pagó al dueño del burdel para que te drogara para que te diera los peores trabajos. Se aseguró de que no tuvieras manera de salir de allí y si algún día lo lograbas pues tu reputación ya estaría destrozada.

Los abogados le dijeron a Makoto que con tales antecedentes ningún tribunal te daría la custodia de tu hija.

Él se volvió loco de dolor y de ira. Averiguó todo cuanto pudo, lo intentó todo, pero solo quedaba un camino, darte una vida nueva, borrar todo lo que te marcaba. Solo que eso no iba a ser fácil pues tenía que reconstruir toda tú historia sin dejar un cabo suelto que los Usami pudieran utilizar para dañarte.

Yashiro tomó una de las carpetas que había traído y la puso en manos de Hiroki.

—No te dijo nada de lo que sabía, porque habría sido como quitarte la esperanza de raíz y sabía que eso te mataría. Así que trabajó silenciosamente. Reconstruyendo palmo a palmo tu pasado. Allí en esas carpetas está tu historia, limpia y sin ninguna mancha. Le llevó años, incluso después de que se casaran, él siguió trabajando en no dejar ni una pista de lo que habías sido.

Yashiro sacó unas fotos y se las mostró a Hiroki que apenas podía reconocer el lugar que le mostraba el anciano.

—Esa es la callejuela donde viviste. Ahora esa una bonita calle llena de sólidas y hermosas casitas. El burdel desapareció, ahora es una institución financiera que ayuda a los que solicitan préstamos para trabajar la tierra o las artesanías. Todo el pequeño pueblo fue reformado e incluso el asqueroso hombre que fungía de alcalde fue despedido y está encarcelado con la amenaza de acabar muerto si se le ocurre abrir la boca. La gente del lugar estaba tan agradecida que todos los que conocían tu historia juraron silencio.

Yashiro tomó otra carpeta y se la dio a Hiroki.

—Esto es todo lo que los informantes de Makoto averiguaron de los Usami. Allí hay información de incluso dos años después de morir Makoto, pues yo seguí con la investigación. Solo que…enfermé y ya no pude seguir. Pero Misaki siguió con las pistas que yo disimuladamente le dejé y contactó a la gente adecuada porque, Shinoda me ayudó a encaminarlo.

—¿Tu sabias todo esto?

Hiroki miró a Shinoda entre molesto y extrañado.

—No lo culpes por no decirte nada mi Ángel. Makoto le pidió que se mantuviera en las sombras. Él sabía que tú odiabas que te vigilaran, pero Misaki si conocía la existencia de Shinoda y eso sirvió para que yo pudiera hacerle llegar a Misaki poco a poco la información.

Yashiro suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Me costó decidirme a venir hoy, no quería que odiaras a Makoto por no haberte dicho nada, pero no podía seguir dándole la información a Misaki a cuenta gotas. Quiero que tengan todas las armas para acabar con los Usami, pues así lo quería, Makoto. Sé que a lo mejor ahora no lo entenderás, pero él lo hizo por amor, solo que el tiempo no le alcanzó para entregarte a tu hija como él hubiese deseado. Pero todo lo que hizo tiene su mérito mi Ángel, tu pasado esta completamente limpio y tienes en tu poder la información para destruir a esa gente. Ellos no tendrán como atacarte. Espero que lo perdones y a este viejo tonto que lo apoyó en todo.

Hiroki besó las arrugadas manos con fervor.

—No tengo nada que perdonar Yashiro. Todo lo que me has contado…yo…aun me sorprende todo lo que mi esposo hizo por mí.

— Él te amaba mi ángel, te amaba con locura.

Yashiro se fue casi una hora después, estaba cansado y en su condición era mejor dejarlo descansar al cuidado de quienes podían ayudarlo. Hiroki se despidió con tristeza pues intuía que aquel hombre que apreciaba tanto no duraría mucho.

Mientras Shinoda estaba fuera llevando a Yashiro. Hiroki se encerró en el estudio para estudiar los papeles que este había traído. Se quedó largo rato en la carpeta que correspondía a Nowaki.

Había fotos, muchas fotos y sintió tanta ira al verlo sonreír feliz que las rompió con violencia. Se había casado, pero su esposa había muerto a los dos años. Le dolieron profundamente las fotos de la pareja con su hija en brazos, pues aquella debió haber sido su vida. La vida que Nowaki le robo.

" _No quiero saber nunca más de ti. Tú y ese bastardo que esperas no existen para mí. Ni siquiera sé si es hijo mío. No eres más que un cualquiera"_

Nunca entendió porque Nowaki le había dado la espalda de aquella forma, ni porque se había comportado de manera tan brutal. Cuanto estuvo encerrado en aquella prisión el padre de Nowaki se encargó de decirle cuanto lo odiaba su hijo y que lo único que quería era a su hijo ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto al bebé? Eso jamás lo sabría, pero ¿porque eso mismo no sirvió para que hablara con él? Se casó con una mujer los pocos meses de haber nacido su hija y la crio junto con ella como si él nunca hubiese existido.

Hiroki caminó hacia la caja fuerte y luego de hacer la combinación la abrió para sacar un viejo y arrugado papel. De no ser por dos cosas que Hiroki guardaba, como aquel papel arrugado y una llamada que recibió el último mes de su encierro, habría dudado de que Nowaki hubiese tenido que ver con su secuestro, después de todo lo que habían compartido, de cuanto se habían amado. Hiroki le costó trabajo entender como de repente lo odiaba tanto y le había hecho todo lo que le hizo.

" _Jamás te perdonare por lo que nos hiciste. Espero que tu castigo te haga entender que conmigo no se juega. Mi hijo no se criara al lado de un ser tan despreciable como tú._

 _Nunca debí enamorarme de ti, me das asco."_

Hiroki leyó la carta con voz trémula y luego recordó la llamada. Estaba a pocos días de dar a luz y uno de los guardias le había traído el teléfono.

—Mi padre me dijo que pediste hablar conmigo. — La voz de Nowaki sonaba fría y dura. —Dice que se lo suplicaste en nombre de su nieto. Me dijo que tú no aun no creías que yo este enterado de lo que te está pasando. Pues no quiero escucharte Hiroki y créelo, todos en mi familia te odian empezando por mí y en pocos días cuando nazca mi hijo recibirás tu castigo.

Ni siquiera lo dejo hablar, le colgó el teléfono y aunque el grito, lloró y suplicó. Le quitaron el aparato y nunca más volvió a hablar con él.

—Yo regresé Nowaki. —murmuró Hiroki acariciado las fotos rotas. —Regresé de la muerte a la que me condenaste y tú y tu asquerosa familia conocerán lo que es el odio.

Nowaki iba entrando a la importadora cuando un escalofrió recorrió su piel. Se sintió molesto y alterado como presa de un mal augurio. Ryu entró corriendo a la oficina de Misaki.

—Está aquí…Nowaki está en la empresa.

Misaki recogió todo y se marchó. Nowaki no debía verlo, aun no. Logró divisarlo de lejos por los pasillos que llevaban al área de proyectos, supuso que iría a ver a Akihiko. Misaki deseó como nunca tener un arma en sus manos, con que gusto habría matado a aquel desgraciado.

—Misaki, así no, aun no es tiempo.

Le dijo Ryu que pareció leer sus pensamientos.

Misaki le sonrió.

—Tienes razón Ryu… tienes razón, esa rata merece morir lentamente. Sufrir todo el dolor que mi hermano sufrió.

Misaki se marchó rápidamente, no quería ver más tiempo a aquel hombre que tanto asco le causaba.


	9. Promesa

9-Promesa

—Se me hace muy raro verte en el área de proyectos.

Akihiko, sentado en su pequeño escritorio le sonrió con indulgencia a su hermano.

—Nunca me ha molestado trabajar y si con esto puedo contribuir a que la empresa se salve, pues estoy bien con ocupar este puesto.

Nowaki suspiró y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, pocas veces había pisado la empresa, ese era trabajo de su hermano. Él se encargaba de un bufete en crecimiento cuyas oficinas se ubicaban en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Que han hecho estas personas por la situación de la empresa? —preguntó curioso, pues nada en el lugar aparentaba una ocupación arbitraria. Al contrario todo parecía estar en armonía.

Akihiko sonrió antes de responder.

—Mucho. Misaki y su abogado han estado metidos de cabeza aquí, trabajando con los nuevos financiamientos y estudiando los proyectos que puedan sacarnos adelante. También garantizaron todos los puestos de trabajo por lo que no ha habido ningún despido.

—Te oyes entusiasmado, no parece que estuvieras en medio de una ocupación hostil.

Akihiko sonrió ante el aparente asombro de su hermano.

—La verdad no ha sido una ocupación hostil y para serte sincero, a veces pienso que fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a la compañía. Con el rumbo que llevaba y las malas decisiones que estábamos tomando íbamos directo a la quiebra.

Nowaki se recostó de su asiento mirando a su hermano con reprobación.

—Si te escucha papá te mata.

Akihiko se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—De igual forma nunca aprueba nada de lo que hago o digo, no haría ninguna diferencia. La empresa está tomando un buen rumbo y todo es gracias a esta situación.

Nowaki decidió cambiar de tema, pues hablar con su hermano de su padre era iniciar una discusión innecesaria.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman los nuevos dueños?

—Misaki Shinojara es uno de los hermanos. — respondió Akihiko agradeciendo el cambio de tema—Con él es con quien he estado haciendo el enlace.

—Dijiste que eran unos hermanos.

—Sí, pero el otro no ha venido más desde el primer día. Siempre es Misaki el que viene con su abogado que se llama…—Akihiko rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta encontrar la tarjeta de Ryu. —Isaka Ryuchirou.

—Misaki. —pronunció Nowaki pensativo, hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. —¿Cómo se llama el otro hermano?

Akihiko se quedó pensativo un segundo, quizás ese nombre le había sido dado en la primera reunión, pero las cosas fueron tan hostiles ese primer día que no lo recordaba.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo — dijo pensativo. Entonces sonrió y comenzó a escarbar en el pequeño archivador de su escritorio. —Pero tengo por aquí los documentos que me enviaron del departamento legal cuando se confirmó la compra, allí debe estar el nombre del representante de la corporación que hizo la adquisición.

Nowaki esperó con el ceño fruncido, se sentía incómodo, como si algo no anduviera bien del todo con aquella situación.

—Aquí está. —exclamó Akihiko finalmente con una carpeta en sus manos. Revisó los papeles concienzudamente hasta que dio con un nombre. —Aquí dice un nombre. El dueño del consorcio Shinojara es Makoto Shinojara, ese debe ser el nombre del hermano mayor de Misaki.

Akihiko le paso los papeles a Nowaki y este los reviso con calma. Por todos lados había firmas de los abogados de un prominente bufete de la ciudad. También figuraba la firma de Misaki Shinojara en uno que otro documento, pero el nombre de Makoto Shinojara solo salía a relucir muy pocas veces.

Suspiró con alivio, no porque estuviera preocupado, después de todo, Misaki era un nombre muy común en aquel país. Además el recuerdo que tenia de aquel nombre era el de un muchacho humilde y huérfano, no el de un potentado dueño de uno de los consorcios más grandes del país.

Se quedó mirando los papeles sin verlos en realidad, el recuerdo de aquel nombre había traído a su memoria cosas en las que hace mucho no pensaba. Cosas que debían quedarse muertas y enterradas como lo estaba el protagonista de aquellas memorias.

— ¿Dijiste que la información acerca de estas personas está blindada?—preguntó entregándole la carpeta a su hermano.

Akihiko asintió y se recostó de la silla, pensativo.

—Todos a los que contacté en su momento se negaron a darme más información de la básica. El consorcio es manejado por un total de doce familias. El rango y la estructura es tal cual el de un clan Yakuza y se rumora que en su momento lo fueron, pero ahora manejan negocios de todo tipo, son un conglomerado de empresas grandes y pequeñas. Tampoco pude averiguar quién es dueño de todo ese imperio. Solo tengo ese nombre, Makoto Shinojara que figura como presidente de la corporación Shinojara.

Akihiko suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Nadie quiere dar más información. Algunos incluso parecían temerosos de hablar de estas personas. —Akihiko le sonrió a su hermano. —Quiero aprovechar que estas aquí para presentarte a Misaki, sé que te va a caer bien, hermano. A ver si así me ayudas a hacer que papá entienda que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen.

Nowaki se puso de pie mirando a su hermano interrogante.

—Tal parece que a ti te cae más que bien.

Akihiko sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno tal vez yo también salgo ganando con todo esto. Quien quita y pronto tienes un cuñado. Siempre me estás diciendo que debo casarme.

Nowaki bufo molesto mientras seguía a su muy sonriente hermano.

—Sí, pero no me refería a que te enamoraras de la persona que nos robó la empresa.

Akihiko se paró en seco y miró a su hermano con molestia.

—Si esa va a ser tu actitud es mejor que no los presente y en serio Nowaki ¿crees en verdad en lo que dices? Siendo abogado deberías saber que muchas de las decisiones que tomó mi padre fueron erradas. Si no fueran los Shinojara habrían sido otros.

Nowaki miró a su hermano con molestia, pero no podía negar que tenía razón, así que optó por ser razonable.

—Está bien, disculpa mi actitud, pero todo este me tiene molesto. Por culpa de esta situación me veré obligado a quedarme en Japón. Sabes que quería vender el bufete y marcharme con mi hija para Londres y ahora no podré hacerlo.

Akihiko suspiró palmeando el hombro de su hermano suavemente.

—Sé que estar aquí te trae malos recuerdos, Nowaki. Lo siento, pero también creo que es momento que sigas adelante. Ella está muerta y tienes a Hana que es una hermosa niña. Por ella deberías intentar superarlo. Vamos, ya verás que cuando conozcas a Misaki veras las cosas diferentes.

Nowaki siguió a su hermano silencioso, pensaba en su esposa muerta y quiso decirle a su hermano que no era ella a la que temía recordar. Que había alguien mas en ese paraje lejano de la muerte que traía todos los sentimientos encontrados que había en su corazón y que le evitaba ser feliz en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Misaki y Akihiko tocó, no fue el rostro sonriente de Misaki el que los recibió.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Usami san? —pregunto un muy serio Ryu, que tenía varios papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

—Isakan san, lo siento, pensé…pensé que Misaki, digo…Shinojara san estaría aquí.

Ryu ladeó su cabeza observando fijamente al hombre que acompañaba a Akihiko. Con el relato de Hiroki y todo lo que le había ocurrido a sus muy queridos amigos, no pudo evitar que el desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre que sabía era el principal causante de las desgracias de ellos, se reflejara en su mirada. Tanto, que Nowaki arrugó el ceño sintiéndose incómodo.

—Shinojara sama tuvo que salir a atender unos negocios, no creo que regrese hoy. —Dijo con una suavidad y una elegancia que contrastaban con la ira reflejada en su mirada. —Y ¿usted es?

Akihiko había olvidado que venía con su hermano, decepcionado como estaba porque Misaki se había marchado sin decirle ni una palabra.

—Disculpe Isaka san, este es mi hermano menor, Nowaki Usami.

Ryu despreció con arrogancia el saludo formal de Nowaki, dirigiéndose a Akihiko con un dejo de reprobación.

—Espero que no vuelva a invitar a nadie ajeno a la compañía sin la autorización de Shinojara sama. Le recuerdo que estamos en un proceso de ocupación y es un asunto delicado.

Akihiko se sintió cohibido ante el evidente ataque.

—Lo siento, Isaka san, lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro.

Ryu asintió y lo miró por unos segundos en una elocuente despedida.

—Lamento haberlo molestado.

Cuando Nowaki iba a despedirse se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada fría y dura. Aquel hombre que no conocía lo juzgaba y lo condenaba con aquellos ojos que parecían irradiar odio.

—Muy…amable.

Dijo con evidente sarcasmo y Akihiko no supo que decir pues pensaba que la actitud del abogado había sido por demás grosera, muy distante de la amabilidad con la que Misaki lo trataba.

—No sé qué decir, solo puedo decir a mi favor que Misaki jamás tiene esa actitud cortante conmigo. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y palmeó el hombro de su hermano con camaradería.

—No te disculpes. Olvídalo. A lo mejor lo agarramos en mal momento. —Sonrió y se despidió con una sonrisa. —Arregla una cita con Misaki san y así podre conocerlo, voy a irme, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa y tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija.

—Gracias por traerme hoy aquí. —Dijo un risueño Hiroki mientras observaba encantado como una hermosa niña jugaba en el enorme parque de la escuela. Estaban dentro de un discreto automóvil estacionados en la acera del frente.

Hiroki no lo sabía, pero ellos no eran los únicos que observaban, había otros también vigilando cada movimiento de la niña, encargados de su seguridad.

—Es hermosa —Dijo Shinoda, observando a la pequeña niña, en la que intuia muchas conductas de Hiroki. Era una líder nata, tan curiosa y enérgica como un muchacho, pero tan delicada y hermosa como la princesa que era.

—Voy a tener que reforzar la seguridad en toda la mansión o esa pequeña traviesa nos va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza.

Hiroki sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Imaginaba a su hija correteando por los jardines de su casa, y el corazón se le inundaba de una profunda emoción, de un inconmensurable amor.

Shinoda lo atrajo a un abrazo y besó sus mejillas con dulzura limpiando las cristalinas lágrimas.

—Pronto estará contigo mi amor, pronto. — susurró entre besos.

Hiroki se recostó en su pecho y siguió mirando a su más preciado tesoro. Esperando tener el valor y la paciencia para aguardar el tiempo que le faltaba para tenerla.

Suspiró cuando la llamaron, ya era hora de marcharse. Se despegó del pecho de Shinoda y buscó con la mirada el auto que siempre venia por ella. Su corazón se congeló cuando vio salir de un auto negro al protagonista de todas sus pesadillas.

Shinoda tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza pues todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera a romperse. Cuando dirigió su mirada a donde los desorbitados ojos de Hiroki veían, se llenó de ira.

—Papiiiiii. —gritó Hana feliz, saltando a los brazos de su padre con una hermosa emoción. —Papi…papi…papi.

Nowaki sonreía ante el amor y la emoción de su hija, que lo llenaba de pequeños y cálidos besos.

—Pensé que no venias. —Le reclamó esta con un dulce puchero.

Y por segunda vez aquel día, recordó a quien se había prohibido recordar.

" _Pensé que no venias"_

Le había dicho alguna vez y en su rostro había la misma hermosa expresión, en un perfecto rostro idéntico al que le recibía ese día.

Nowaki besó la frente de su hija con un profundo amor.

—Discúlpame por llegar tarde, pero ya estoy aquí y soy tuyo por el resto del día.

El grito de la niña, su entusiasmo y sus brincos de alegría, hicieron reír a más de uno, pero causaron un profundo dolor en el corazón de Hiroki.

Él había visto toda la cariñosa escena. No era así como había planeado volverlo a ver. No, el habría querido enfrentarlo teniendo la ventaja a su favor, el habría querido verlo de rodillas a sus pies, humillado, derrotado, roto.

Aquella escena había sido tan entrañable, el hombre que odiaba con todo su corazón, era un amoroso padre y su hija…su hija lo adoraba. Eso se podía notar a leguas. Se podía ver como aquellos dos seres se amaban y eso lo convertía a él en un extraño en alguien que no tenía un lugar en aquella entrañable relación.

—Llevame a…casa. —suplicó Hiroki sin aliento, hundiéndose en el asiento y haciéndose un ovillo en él, mientras se dejaba llevar por el llanto.

Nowaki subió a su hija al auto y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento, como si alguien lo observara. Levanto la mirada y se fijó en un hombre rubio que estaba en un Audi azul, estacionado a unos cuantos metros en la acera del frente. El hombre lo miró por unos segundos y por segunda vez en el día se sintió intimidado ante una mirada, pero en aquella no había odio, no, esa mirada tenía una promesa, una advertencia oscura y aterradora.

Frunció el ceño devolviéndole la mirada desafiante al hombre y le pareció ver un brillo de burla en aquellos ojos maliciosos y fríos. El intercambio duró solo unos segundos y el auto arrancó perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

Nowaki se subió al auto sintiendo que ese día estaba demasiado paranoico.

Hiroki cruzó la entrada de la mansión con pasos vacilantes. Shinoda lo seguía silencioso. En ningún momento intentó tocarle pues no quería causarle ninguna incomodidad. Lo sabía roto y destrozado y sentía un profundo dolor al no poder alcanzarle en ese paraje oscuro que habitaba en su mente y donde Hiroki se perdía muchas veces envuelto en su dolor.

Lo vio subir la escalera a duras penas, estuvo todo el tiempo tras él, cuidando cada paso, estando allí por si no podía finalmente sostenerse.

Pero Hiroki logró llegar a su habitación y para alivio de Shinoda no cerró la puerta tras él. La dejó abierta y caminó despacio hacia la cómoda donde guardaba todas las fotos que tenia de su hija. Contempló las fotos por un largo instante.

" _¿Has sido feliz? Él… ¿te trató bien? ¿Te dio el amor que yo no pude darte?"_

Ahora tenía las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que siempre se hizo. Allegra había sido feliz, él la había tratado bien y la amaba con fervor. Apretó la foto contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" _Un día sin que se lo propusiera encontró el amor. Era un joven encantador con unos ojos hermosos que parecían pedazos de un mar sereno y pacífico. Se cruzaron en la calle y era como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre. Él sonreía encantado ante la naturalidad de aquel joven que lo visitaba cada día en la tienda donde trabajaba._

 _Un día fueron los besos y las caricias los protagonistas y en la intimidad de un solitario parque fue suyo por primera vez. Tuvo miedo de que las cosas cambiaran pero no fue así, si se podía el amor se volvió más íntimo, más hermoso, más profundo, más feliz._

 _Una vez hablaron de futuro, se entregaron a los sueños de un mañana juntos. Hicieron planes, promesas, cultivaron sueños. Construyeron hermosos castillos en el aire y casi podían verse viviendo allí donde los sueños podían alcanzarse._

 _Entonces la realidad toco la puerta de aquel que había entregado hasta lo más preciado que tenía, su alma. En un pequeño papelito estaba escrita una noticia. Una que alegraba profundamente al portador de aquel milagro. Que lo hizo pensar que la dicha lo había visitado para instalarse._

 _Y finalmente llegó el final, como una tormenta ensombreció el azul del cielo, los nubarrones se llevaron los sueños y la pertinaz lluvia barrió con sus raudas aguas lo sueños hechos, las promesas dadas._

 _Una noche fue suficiente para destrozar el corazón frágil, inocente y dulce de un joven enamorado. Los días siguientes, los meses siguientes, la pesadilla que le esperaba no fueron nada en comparación al dolor que le causaron sus palabras de aquella terrible noche._

— _Te prometo que nada podrá vencer al amor que te profeso. Es ese amor el que me hace pensarte a cada momento, el que me hace soñar con hacerte feliz para siempre, eres y serás siempre tú el único para mí._

—Las promesas… son falsas… —susurró para sí. Manteniendo apretada la foto de su hija contra su destrozado corazón.

Shinoda lo cobijó entre sus brazos apretando su espalda contra su cálido pecho y besando su cabello amorosamente.

Hiroki se dio la vuelta y miró a Shinoda con una expresión desolada en su rostro. No lloraba porque ya no podía, porque su corazón llevaba años llorando aquel dolor y en ese momento se sentía exhausto.

Se miró en aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos, unos ojos que le hablaban de un amor inmenso y poderoso. En un momento se recordó en los brazos de otro hombre que también lo había amado con fervor.

—Mírate. —le dijo una vez parándolo frente a un grandioso espejo. —Eres una obra de arte, perfecto, etéreo. Y no estoy hablando de las líneas perfectas de tu cuerpo, de la belleza sublime de tu rostro. Hablo del amor inocente y dulce que reflejan tus ojos, hablo del candor, la sencillez, la esperanza que irradia tu rostro. Tu eres una estrella, un ángel.

Hiroki acarició el rostro de Shinoda y descubrió en su mirada ese amor que lo hacía sentirse especial.

—Llévame a ese lugar donde se detiene el tiempo, Shinoda.

Este le sonrió y asintió silencioso. Lo llevó de la mano despacio y juntos atravesaron el pequeño bosque. Miraron fascinados como los rayos del sol se asomaban a través de las espesas ramas de los árboles. El camino se hizo deliciosamente pacifico con la compañía de las aves y al arrullo del correr del agua en el pequeño arrollo. Cruzaron tomados de la mano el umbral de la hermosa cabaña.

En el interior se miraron intensamente. Shinoda tomó la foto que Hiroki aferraba con fuerza y la colocó delicadamente sobre la chimenea.

Sin palabras lo desvistió lentamente, besando cada pedazo de su piel desnuda. Lo recostó delicadamente sobre la alfombra y se dedicó a amarlo con cuidada suavidad. Cada beso era una palabra de amor, cada caricia una promesa de devoción.

Lo profanó con sumo cuidado, penetrando su cuerpo con el alma a flor de piel. Sintió en su corazón los jadeos y gemidos de deseo. Se llenó de pasión cuando las piernas largas y hermosas rodearon su cintura y sintió el vaivén de sus cuerpos como una hermosa danza de triunfo.

Lo besó infinitas veces llenándose del dulce sabor de sus labios cálidos y tibios. Se miraron por mucho rato, en el paroxismo del éxtasis, alcanzado el orgasmo con los ojos abiertos, con el corazón descubierto, con el alma desnuda.

—Las promesas no son falsas, mi hermoso ángel. —Le dijo cuándo saciados y exhaustos yacían uno en brazos del otro sobre la cómplice y acogedora alfombra. —Yo tengo muchos años amándote y ese amor no ha disminuido ni un poco, estoy seguro si, de que se ha hecho incluso más grande. Te prometo hoy que no hay egoísmo en mis sentimientos, que no te quiero con la intención absoluta de atarte a mí y que seré feliz si tú lo eres tanto si lo es a mi lado como si lo es lejos de mí. Te prometo amarte hasta que se lleve el tiempo mi conciencia y me convierta solo en las cenizas de lo que fui y aun así, si el alma queda en algún paraje esperando renacer, volveré a buscarte porque aunque el mundo dure para siempre, mi alma solo fue hecha para amarte.

Hiroki cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en aquel cálido pecho donde un corazón latía con cadenciosa suavidad. Se sumergió en el candor de la dulce promesa. Quiso creer en la esperanza de ser amado y se dejó llevar por la paz que lo envolvió en un sueño sosegado.

Shinoda lo miró dormir protegiéndolo fieramente entre sus brazos.

En silencio se hizo otra promesa, todos aquellos que habían maltratado a aquel dulce ser, sufrirían. Comenzando con aquel desgraciado que había roto su corazón.

—Papi, de pronto te pusiste pálido.

Nowaki le sonrió a su hija, estaban sentados en una candorosa heladería y de pronto se había visto estremecido por una corriente helada que lo sacudió con violencia.

Le sonrió con calma a la niña.

—Comete tu helado que es hora de volver a casa. —La reprendió con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró con una mueca graciosamente dramática y el corazón de Nowaki se llenó de aprensión. Ese día ella se parecía mucho más a esa persona que se había jurado olvidar. Todo en aquel día se había confabulado para traer recuerdos en su mente que no quería.

Cuando llegaron a casa se despidió de la niña dejándola con Shinobu. Hana se fue con su niñero relatándole la fabulosa tarde que había pasado con su papá. Nowaki no duró ni unos segundos en la casa y salió inmediatamente sin dar explicaciones. Manejó por largo rato hasta que al final de la tarde llegó a su destino.

Las lapidas desoladoras y silenciosas de un pequeño cementerio le dieron la bienvenida. No le costó encontrarlo aunque hacía muchos años que no había ido allí.

Se agachó y apartó la maleza y las hojas secas que cubrían una pequeñísima lapida. Todo era simbólico, su cuerpo no estaba allí. Ni siquiera sabía porque la había mandado a hacer. Había un nombre y una fecha.

Nowaki acarició el nombre.

—Hiroki Kamijou. —murmuró cuando sus dedos dejaron la lápida.

Los recuerdos lo habían llevado hasta allí, pero ¿Qué había en aquellos recuerdos? ¿Qué misterio encerraban?


	10. Misterios

10-Misterios

Nowaki regresó muy tarde a su casa y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando fue recibido por una alterada Hana que saltó a sus brazos con la carita llena de lágrimas.

—Papiii ¿Dónde estabas? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Nowaki abrazó a su hija y la besó amorosamente para luego levantar la mirada y encontrar el rostro serio de su padre y su hermano. No le dio tiempo de preguntar pues Hana se adelantó a su incertidumbre abrazándolo apretadamente y escondiendo su carita afligida en el cuello de su padre.

—El tío Haru desapareció. Nadie sabe nada de él desde esta mañana.

Nowaki miró a su padre con asombro y avanzó acercándose a ellos con una muda pregunta en el rostro. Fuyuhiko se puso de pie y le ordeno a Shinobu con molestia.

—Llévatela a su cuarto.

Hana no quería despegarse de su padre, había estado muy asustada por que no lograban localizarlo.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme con mi papi y… quiero saber que le pasó al tío Haru.

Haruhiko, como Akihiko, eran unos tíos muy consentidores y la mimaban con ternura, ella los amaba y se preocupaba por ellos.

—Ese imbécil no es tu tío. —Gritó Fuyuhiko con molestia, ya estaba harto de lo que creía eran malcriadeces de una niña demasiado consentida. —Ya está tu padre en la casa, es hora de que vayas a dormir, no seas desobediente.

Nowaki besó el cabello de su hija y la puso en el suelo.

—Ve a tu cuarto mi princesa iré en un momento a arroparte.

Hana se fue con un mohín de tristeza en su rostro. Shinobu la abrazó y juntos subieron las escaleras. Cuando Nowaki se cercioró que no podía escucharlo, enfrentó a su padre con desdén.

—Le vuelves a gritar y haré mis maletas para regresar a Inglaterra con mi hija. No olvides por que estoy aquí.

Fuyuhiko pareció encogerse en sí mismo. Adoraba a Nowaki y hacia todo para no contrariarlo. Solo que con Hana la relación era diferente, la consideraba un estorbo, algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

—Comprende hijo, es una situación desesperada. —dijo con dificultad tratando de apaciguar el ánimo de Nowaki.

Akihiko suspiró con cansancio y decidió intervenir.

—Haruhiko fue a Hokaido a visitar uno de nuestros negocios. No sabemos nada de él desde las nueve de la mañana. Ni siquiera llegó al negocio.

Akihiko se puso de pie y caminó hasta su hermano.

—He tratado de hacer que papá entre en razón, hay que llamar a la policía y…

—Suficiente. —gritó Fuyuhiko. —Crie dos hijos inútiles. Déjanos solos Akihiko. Nowaki y yo nos encargaremos. Tú ocúpate de recuperar la empresa de tu madre. Demuestra que no eres un fracasado.

Nowaki iba a decir algo, pero Akihiko salió apresurado del salón sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

—Este es tu nuevo pasaporte y todos estos documentos son los que te acreditan como Takeru Iwa. El dinero está en la cuenta que acordamos y saldrás en un vuelo privado a las doce de la noche. —Misaki sonrió con sarcasmo. —Como cenicienta.

Haruhiko tomó los papeles y lo miró por un largo segundo. Admiraba a aquel joven frio y enigmático y también le temía.

—¿Qué…Que va a pasar con mis hermanos y con mi sobrina?

Misaki lo miró con desprecio, dirigió luego su mirada a uno de sus hombres.

—Preparen el auto, Takeru sama se marcha. —tomó su chaqueta que colgaba de la única silla que había en el enorme galpón donde había pasado todo el día Haruhiko escondido y revelando la información que Misaki necesitaba. —Pague muy bien toda la información que me suministraste. No tienes derecho a hacer peticiones o preguntas, porque así como te di una nueva vida, puedo quitártela solo con chasquear mis dedos.

Haruhiko fue arrastrado por unos de los hombres de Misaki y metido en el auto no sin cierta violencia. No se arrepintió por Fuyuhiko, aquel anciano miserable debía pagar. Le dolió si la pequeña Hana y también Akihiko y Nowaki, pero desechó los pensamientos. Había sido un esclavo por muchos años, era hora de ser libre.

—Vigílenlo. — ordenó Misaki. —No quiero que lo pierdan de vista ni un momento y que el hombre que lo espera en china lo vigile por unos meses, si intenta hacer cualquier intento de comunicarse con su familia, mátenlo.

Varios hombres asintieron obedientemente y Misaki se subió a su auto para volver a la mansión. En el transcurso recibió una llamada, cuando vio quien era sonrió con malicia.

— ¿No era que me habías dejado de lado? No me digas, cambiaste de opinión y me quieres en tu cama esta noche. Puedo estar allí en diez minutos.

Al otro lado de la línea un hombre suspiró con tristeza.

—Siempre te querré en mi cama, Misaki, pero no con tus condiciones. Te llamo para decirte que mañana saldrá en la prensa la noticia de mi compromiso con Shizuku Ishi.

Misaki dio un volantazo y el deportivo se salió de control. Le costó unos segundos recuperar el control del auto. Se detuvo en el arcén tratando de recobrar el aliento.

" _¿Shizuku Ishi? ¿Ese desabrido y estúpido niñito?"_

—Misaki. —le llamó Ijuuin extrañado por los segundos de silencio.

Misaki apretó el teléfono en sus manos y recobró el aplomo dejando salir su voz más indolente.

— ¿Y me llamas para, Ijuuin? ¿Quieres que te dé un regalo de bodas? —Misaki rio con crueldad. —Ah ya sé, necesitas tenerme en tu cama esta noche ¿es eso? Quieres saber lo que es tener sexo de verdad, antes de casarte con el niñito bueno, delicado e inocente de los Ishi.

Misaki escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, supo que sus venenosas palabras habían tenido éxito, pero no supo por que no se sintió satisfecho con eso.

—Yo…te llamaba porque tenía esperanza. — dijo finalmente Ijuuin. —Pensé…estúpidamente pensé que… Te amo Misaki, yo…

—Adiós Ijuuin, ojalá seas muy feliz. —musitó Misaki sin dejarlo terminar y colgó la llamada.

Apagó el teléfono y lo tiró a la parte trasera del auto. Con sus manos en puños aporreó el volante con fuertes golpes.

—Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea. —gritó muchas veces, odiando a todo y a todos y sobre todo a sí mismo y a las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Cuando recobró el equilibrio condujo hasta su casa. Ya había logrado dominar su frustración cuando entró a la mansión. Preguntó por Hiroki y le informaron que había salido con Shinoda. Se alegró por su hermano, al menos él sería feliz, se lo merecía.

Desayunó solo pues Hiroki no regresó a la mansión. Shinoda le llamó para decirle lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Misaki se condolió por su hermano, sabía que no debió haber sido fácil pasar por aquello.

—Lo dejé dormir un rato más. Quiero que este descansado para enfrentar el día.

Misaki había sonreído ante las palabras de Shinoda, le parecía oír a Makoto. Ambos sobreprotegían mucho a Hiroki, pero él sabía, él conocía la naturaleza de Hiroki. Su hermano no era alguien fácil de vencer.

Cuando llegó a la empresa lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas que adornaba su escrito. Leyó la tarjeta con displicencia.

" _Estoy contando los días"_

—Yo también. —murmuró con ira.

—Me alegro. — dijo una voz tras él que lo hizo sobresaltarse ¿habría notado Akihiko su tono molesto?

Cuando este le sonrió y tomó sus manos besándolo dulcemente. Misaki intuyo que no se había dado cuenta del odio en su voz.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo vi la puerta abierta y pensé en entrar y darte la sorpresa.

Misaki le sonrió con total inocencia y entreabrió sus labios sensualmente para incitarlo. Akihiko recibió la invitación y lo beso dulcemente.

—Son… hermosas, las rosas. —Le dijo con un suspiro de emoción.

Akihiko lo miró extasiado por aquel rostro tan dulce y esos labios exquisitos húmedos por su beso.

—Tu, eres hermoso.

—Misaki ¿viste esto? —Gritó Ryu irrumpiendo en la oficina sin darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba solo. —Ah… lo siento, vendré luego.

—No, quédese Isaka sama. Yo ya me iba. —le pidió Akihiko, luego besó las manos de Misaki y le sonrió con picardía. — ¿Almuerzas conmigo?

Misaki asintió y Akihiko por fin se fue. El rostro de Misaki es volvió una máscara fría e inescrutable y cuando finalmente se sentó en su silla. Ryu lo imitó sentándose en la de invitados.

—¿Que ibas a mostrarme?

Ryu no dejó de percibir el tono cansado y molesto de su amigo. Sacó el periódico que había escondido tras su espalada y lo puso sobre la mesa. Misaki se había tomado un sedante nada más llegar a su habitación, eso le había permitido dormir sin pensar. Pero no podría escaparse por siempre, lamentablemente tendría que enfrentar aquello más temprano que tarde pues tanto Kyo como el joven con quien iba a casarse, eran miembros del Clan y ellos como representantes de la familia principal tendrían que asistir a aquel enlace.

Misaki tomó el periódico y miró la foto. Ijuuin se veía serio y sosegado, su prometido en cambio, lucia…encantador, feliz.

Misaki se permitió pensar un segundo en si fuera él quien estuviera ahora en esa foto. Quizas Ijuuin estaría sonriéndole, quizás él también sonreiría.

—Tendría que haber nacido siendo otro. —murmuró para sí.

Ryu le quitó el periódico de las manos y lo miró con preocupación. No pensó que la noticia iba a afectarlo tanto.

—Tu mereces ser feliz, Misaki. —Le dijo con cariño.

Misaki levantó la mirada y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Lo seré, el día que mi hermano tenga todo lo que ama en sus manos. El día que pueda ver su sonrisa genuinamente completa y feliz. Ese día mí vida cobrará sentido, ese día seré feliz.

Ryu suspiró y apretó su mano mirándolo con amor.

—Hoy estas un poco distraído.

Misaki, que tenía su mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje que se vislumbraba desde el ventanal donde almorzaban, sintió la mano que había puesto Akihiko sobre la suya, como un yunque pesado y frio que lo lastimaba. Quizás no había sido buena idea ir a comer con el aquel día en que sus emociones estaban tan a flor de piel.

—Pensaba en…nuestro fin de semana juntos. —Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su plan y olvidarse de sentimentalismo que no le servían para nada. —Estoy ansioso porque llegue el sábado.

Akihiko sonrió complacido, aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos.

—Yo también estoy ansioso. — murmuró besando la mano de Misaki con ternura.

Misaki apretó cálidamente la mano de Akihiko.

— ¿A dónde vas a llevarme? —pregunto solícito. — No quisiera que tuvieras muchos gastos yo podría ayudarte. Con todo esto de la pérdida de la empresa no deben estarla pasando muy bien y no quiero que gastes dinero en mí.

—Oh no, no te preocupes por eso, pequeño. —respondió Akihiko con una sonrisa relajada. —Yo tengo mi propio dinero, mis abuelos me dejaron una herencia y tenemos otros negocios pequeños de hecho con eso hemos estado contando para hacerle la oferta a tu hermano de comprarle de nuevo la empresa.

Misaki sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Otros negocios? ¿Dónde?

Hiroki estaba recogiendo unos papeles de su escritorio. Había pasado casi todo el día trabajando. Shinoda estaba ocupado siguiendo una pista que le había encargado Yashiro, así que no se habían visto desde la mañana donde se habían despedido con un largo y apasionado beso.

Hiroki se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y acarició sus labios sonriendo con ternura. Shinoda lo llenaba de una sensación de paz increíble, lo hacía sentirse capaz de lograrlo todo.

—Gracias Makoto, gracias por todo— murmuró sonriendo y acariciando la foto de su esposo que descansaba en un hermoso portarretrato sobre su escritorio.

Tocaron la puerta y un sirviente entró con la correspondencia. Hiroki le agradeció y comenzó a ojear las innumerables cartas y sobres. Uno de ellos llamó su atención.

Misaki llegó a la casa al finalizar la tarde, al preguntar por su hermano le informaron que lo esperaba en el estudio.

—Tengo información por montones, no te imaginas. —dijo nada más entrar.

Hiroki le sonrió y le llevó a sentarse a su lado en un sofá de la espaciosa habitación.

—Antes de que me digas todas esas buenas noticias, quiero preguntarte algo y por favor quiero que me digas la verdad.

Misaki lo miró suspicaz y antes de que protestara, Hiroki puso sobre sus piernas un sobre que Misaki tomó y abrió lentamente.

La invitación estaba bellamente elaborada y la fecha era tan cercana que Misaki sintió su estómago revolverse. El nombre de Ijuuin en ella y haber tenido que lidiar todo el día con esa sensación de desasosiego lo hicieron querer desaparecer.

— ¿Era Kyo Ijuuin la persona con quien estabas la noche en que llegaste tan alterado?

—Sí.

Hiroki suspiró y quitó la invitación de las manos de su hermano.

— ¿Te engañó? ¿Te hizo daño de alguna forma?

Misaki se carcajeó soezmente ante la preocupación de su hermano. Se puso de pie y caminó al bar para servirse una copa. Se paró frente a la ventana y se bebió el líquido de un solo trago, contento porque la quemada en su garganta lo distraía del malestar en su corazón.

—Yo podría acabar con ese matrimonio con solo chasquear mis dedos. — dijo con amargura. — ¿hacerme daño? No, yo soy el que lo ha lastimado a él.

Misaki se sirvió otro trago y se sentó frente a su hermano.

—No estaba alterado ese día porque él vaya a casarse y sí, estaba con él. —Le dijo a Hiroki con un gesto amargo y triste. —No sé cómo sucedió, solo sé que en una de las tantas fiestas a las que no llevó Makoto, nos conocimos. Al principio el me cortejó con demasiada educación.

Misaki rio con sorna y se bebió de un solo trago su bebida, arrugando el ceño y poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. Se recostó en el mueble y miró pensativo el techo.

—Llegué a pensar que nunca daría el primer paso, creo que esperó a que cumpliera veinte años, para insinuarse y esa noche también creo que fui yo el que le quitó la virginidad y no él a mí.

Hiroki lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, deseaba que Misaki se abriera a él.

—Le tomé gusto al sexo. —dijo Misaki con desparpajo. —Era divertido y ayudaba a drenar las energías. Una vez abierta la puerta no pude parar, pero siempre volvía a él y él siempre me recibía. No importa cuántas veces coqueteara con otro frente a él, no importa si sabía que dormía con alguien más. Él siempre me recibía, él siempre me dejaba volver.

Hiroki tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura.

—No estoy enamorado de él, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Le dijo Misaki a su hermano con una asombrosa serenidad. —Es…es sólo que él era diferente a todos los hombres que habíamos conocido. Él es como… como Makoto. Tiene esos bonitos sentimientos, esa caballerosidad, esa bondad.

Misaki se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó hasta la ventana.

—Yo respeto eso Hiroki, respeto la dedicación, el amor, el respeto, la consideración que nos había dado Makoto, y eso era lo que me gustaba de Kyo. Él me hacía sentir… valioso, y eso era como una droga para mí, por eso siempre regresaba a él.

Misaki desvió su mirada hacia la invitación sobre la mesa.

—Siento… de alguna forma siento dolor por haberlo lastimado. Él es un gran hombre y no se merecía la forma en la que lo utilicé. —Misaki bajó la mirada y la llevó de nuevo hacia el hermoso jardín que comenzaba a llenarse con las luces de la noche. —Siento no haberle podido dar lo que quería, si hubiese sido otro, quizás…

Misaki sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle.

—No es tu culpa que mi corazón este vacío. — le dijo Misaki acariciando sus hermosas manos. —Tú me diste todo lo que pudiste, así que no te sientas culpable.

Misaki se soltó del abrazo y acarició el rostro de su hermano.

—Iremos a esa boda y yo me sentiré bien por él, con el tiempo terminará amando a ese chico. Él se merece ser feliz.

Hiroki habría querido decirle que él también lo merecía, pero Misaki era muy duro, muy frio y en ese momento no quería escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ahora ¿me dejas contarte todo lo que averigüe?

Hiroki asintió y se sentaron largo rato a conversar del único tema con el que Misaki cobraba vida. La venganza contra la familia Usami.


	11. Justicia o pecado

11-Justicia o pecado.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Misaki miró a su hermano que caminaba con impaciencia por la habitación. Sin prestarle mayor atención siguió haciendo su maleta.

—Y yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Su respuesta hizo que Hiroki se detuviera y lo mirara con impresión.

—Soy tu hermano mayor. —le dijo indignado. —Además…

Misaki cerró la maleta y miró a su hermano con molestia, cortando sus palabras.

—No hay además, Hiroki, voy a hacer esto con tu aprobación o sin ella. Es la única manera de conseguir ganar la confianza de Akihiko, a través de él nos será más fácil averiguar todo lo que nos falte por saber.

—Pero… ¡vas a acostarte con ese hombre! Tú ni siquiera lo amas, ni siquiera te gusta.

Hiroki gritó furioso, pensando que su hermano cometía un error.

Misaki tomó la maleta y la puso en el suelo y luego se dirigió a su hermano con molestia.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay a lo que tu hacías en aquel burdel?

Hiroki retrocedió un paso como si Misaki lo hubiese golpeado. Su cara se llenó de horror, de dolor y Misaki chistó con molestia, sabiendo que lo había lastimado.

—No quiero que malinterpretes lo que acabo de decirte.

—Entonces explícame. —Le dijo Hiroki con voz temblorosa.

Misaki lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse con él en la cama.

—Hiroki, todo el tiempo que estuviste en ese burdel hasta que Makoto nos rescató, lo hiciste por mí, para darme una vida. —Misaki acarició el rostro de su hermano con ternura. —En nuestra pequeña casita jamás faltó alimento, ni me faltó ropa o medicinas. Tenías aquel lugar lo más bonito que se podía, porque querías que yo no sintiera la miseria que nos rodeaba.

Hiroki derramó amargas lágrimas al recordar aquello. Abrazó a Misaki con fervor, queriendo borrar de su mente aquellos tristes recuerdos.

—Yo no quiero que tú pases por eso, no quiero, ese hombre no te merece. Nadie merece ese sacrificio.

Misaki suspiró y besando las mejillas húmedas de su hermano se separó de él para ponerse de pie.

—Makoto tenía razón cuando decía que eres un sentimental, un alma demasiado pura para este mundo.

Hiroki lo miró extrañado ante aquellas palabras. Misaki le devolvió la mirada, pero en sus ojos solo había frialdad, cinismo, amargura.

— ¿Crees que voy a ir a ese encuentro cuidando mi virtud? Vamos hermano, ¿con cuántos hombres crees que he dormido? ¿Acaso los amé a todos? — Misaki sonrió cínicamente. —El sexo es solo eso, la unión primitiva y placentera de los cuerpos, se puede hacer sin que exista sentimiento alguno en el corazón.

Misaki recordó sus encuentros con Ijuuin y suspiró.

—Solo muy pocas veces puedes dejar que alguien toque tu corazón y ese alguien debe ser muy especial.

Sacudió la cabeza con molestia y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hiroki.

—Con Akihiko Usami, será solo sexo, Hiroki. Todo ese encuentro tendrá un propósito. Allegra y la caída de los Usami. Tú diste tu vida por mí por mucho tiempo, yo solo daré mi cuerpo para retribuir un poco de ese amor enorme que tú me diste.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza, Misaki selló sus labios con un dulce beso.

—No digas nada más, yo sé que tú no me pides nada a cambio, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Eres mi hermano mayor, mi madre, mi padre y también la única persona por la que puedo sentir amor. No te pido que estés de acuerdo conmigo, solo que no te interpongas.

Mucho rato después, Hiroki, encerrado en su despacho, miró por el enorme ventanal, como Akihiko Usami recogía a Misaki en la entrada de la mansión.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Hiroki no dijo nada, sabía quién era. Cuando sintió su calor en su espalda. Habló con desapasionada serenidad.

—Quisiera que todo esto acabara ya. Tener a Allegra conmigo y llevármela lejos. Irme de este país, tan lejos como fuera posible, con mi hija, mi hermano y… contigo.

Shinoda sonrió y lo tomó suavemente dándole la vuelta despacio y encarándolo con una tierna mirada.

—Me alegro de estar en sus planes de fuga, Shinojara sama.

Lo besó con una profunda adoración y Hiroki se relajó en sus brazos, dejándose llevar por aquel imponente amor.

— ¿Qué te parece si hoy sólo somos tu y yo, dos personas que se aman y se van de paseo por la playa?

Hiroki le sonrió y asintió, quería escapar aunque fuera un rato de su asfixiante realidad.

Pero Shinoda notó que la sonrisa no había iluminado los enormes ojos avellana que tanto amaba ver brillar. Acarició su hermoso rostro y le habló con seriedad.

—Misaki es una persona muy compleja. Al igual que Makoto, su única debilidad eres tú. Makoto decía que dentro de él nunca había habido un niño, que Misaki siempre había sido un adulto.

—Eso fue mi culpa, mis errores lo obligaron a madurar antes. —murmuró Hiroki con tristeza.

—No —Lo corrigió Shinoda con vehemencia. —Misaki de seguro ya tenía ese carácter fuerte y dominante. La muerte de sus padres y los acontecimientos que tuvieron que vivir, solo sirvieron para que él moldeara su personalidad. Un niño de trece años que logra tener la fortaleza para no solo rastrear a su hermano, sino para matar a sangre fría a sus captores, no es alguien que adquirió su carácter del miedo o del dolor, eso ya venía con él, dentro de él.

Shinoda tomó las manos de Hiroki y las besó dulcemente.

—Tienes que confiar en Misaki, mi amor. Él cree en ti y hace lo mejor para ti, dale tú también es voto de confianza, aunque no te gusten sus métodos.

—Tiene un gran aliado en ti ¿no? —protestó Hiroki con una mueca de cansancio.

Shinoda le sonrió y lo abrazó para salir con él del estudio.

—Reconozco en él a un igual, yo también haría lo que fuera por ti y recurriría a lo que fuera necesario incluso a cosas que sé, no te gustarían.

Hiroki se detuvo un momento y lo miró con preocupación.

Shinoda besó la punta de su nariz con ternura.

—No te preocupes mi amor, aún no he asesinado a nadie, pero no dudaré en hacerlo si es una amenaza para ti.

Hiroki sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba rodeado de locos, pues hasta Makoto le dijo alguna vez aquellas mismas palabras.

—No estamos locos, te amamos. — Le dijo Shinoda mientras subían las escaleras.

—Deja de leer mis pensamientos.

Shinoda soltó una divertida carcajada, ante la protesta de su ángel, contento de tener a lo que más amaba entre sus brazos, seguro y feliz.

Alguien más sonreía esa mañana, pues también tenía a su lado a alguien muy preciado.

—Te va a gustar el lugar que escogí, es hermoso y muy pacifico, además tiene baños termales privados y un bosque donde se puede caminar, me dijeron que el clima es…

Misaki escuchaba la interminable cantaleta de Akihiko con una sonrisa inocente plasmada en su dulce expresión. Asentía y lo miraba con adoración, pero no lo estaba escuchando. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, analítica y calculadora, haciendo planes.

Haruhiko le había dado información de los próximos dos embarques que se avecinaban. Sabía que Fuyuhiko Usami no se arriesgaría a cambiar el trayecto pues por información también dada por Haruhiko ya no tenían fondos para pagar personal, transportes o sobornos. Estaba seguro que si acrecentarían el número de guardias, pero eso no le preocupada. Él ya tenía a Miyagi trabajando en reunir a un numeroso y muy bien entrenado grupo de hombres.

El golpe final estaba por ser dado y Misaki solo esperaba obtener toda la información que pudiera ese fin de semana, para dejar a los Usami sin puertas que poder abrir, completamente hundidos y a su merced.

—…Misaki…Misaki…

Volvió de sus pensamientos y miró a Akihiko con interrogación.

—He estado hablando durante casi todo el trayecto y creo que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho.

Misaki tomó la mano de Akihiko con ternura y lo miró dulcemente.

—Que vamos a un Onsen, que tiene un lindo bosque para hacer caminatas y además tiene baños termales privados y una deliciosa comida.

Akihiko rio con emoción.

—Está bien, si me estabas escuchando. — le dijo besando su mano amorosamente. —Ya estamos llegando.

Misaki miró el lugar y le pareció ciertamente hermoso, con todo un brillante verdor natural bordeando una casona muy acogedora.

Cuando se bajaron del auto, Akihiko lo tomó de la mano para mostrarle el lugar. Misaki suspiró pesadamente y obedientemente se dejó llevar. La casa estaba enclavada en una colina, desde donde se podían admirar esplendorosas montañas. Hacia frio y había neblina, que le daba a todo un aspecto romántico y pacífico. Pequeñas caídas de agua se asomaban por doquier y entre el espeso bosque habían pozos de aguas termales. Era ciertamente un lugar para el romance y Misaki comenzaba a cansarse de sonreír.

—Luces cansado, vamos a la habitación. Más tarde caminaremos un rato, quiero enseñarte un lugar que me gusta mucho.

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba decorada al más puro estilo japonés. Con unos futones que descansaban frente a un enorme ventanal de vidrio, desde donde se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín y un baño termal rodeado de rocas.

Una pequeña mesa al ras del suelo con dos cojines y un armario terminaban la decoración. Había otra habitación a la par de esta que Misaki intuyó era el baño, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo ahora. Se despojó de sus zapatos y se puso las pantuflas que descansaban en el genkan. El piso de la habitación era enteramente de tatami lo que la hacía lucir más acogedora.

—Es un hermoso lugar. —Le dijo a Akihiko emocionado.

Este lo miró sonriendo, creyendo ciegamente cada una de aquellas falsas palabras, embebido en la intensa emoción que veía en los ojos de Misaki, sin pensar que iba directo a una trampa mortal.

Akihiko dejó las maletas en un rincón y caminó hacia Misaki envolviéndolo en un tibio abrazo.

—Me moría por estar a solas contigo. —Le dijo besándolo con dulzura.

Misaki bloqueó su mente, impidiéndole sentir repulsión por aquellas caricias. Tendría que ser capaz de aceptar todo aquello si quería conseguir su propósito. Abrió sus labios recibiendo la cálida lengua de Akihiko en su interior y se dejó llevar por el instinto.

Los besos eran suaves y placenteros. Las manos de Akihiko lo acariciaban lentamente, recorriendo las finas líneas de su cuerpo. Misaki cerró los ojos con fuerza e imaginó que era otro quien lo tocaba, que eran otros labios los que lo besaban.

—Te deseo tanto. — Susurró Akihiko a su oído.

Misaki creyó escuchar otra voz y abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces era una mirada diferente la que se lo comía con deseo, eran unos ojos oscuros, profundos y encantadores que lo miraban con un intenso amor, era Ijuuin quien lo tocaba, quien lo miraba, quien le daba ese profundo amor que Misaki nunca sintió en los anónimos seres que alguna vez poseyeron su cuerpo.

Sonrió a aquel atractivo rostro que lo miraba, le sonrió con naturalidad, con deseo, con aceptación. Sí, era Kyo el que estaba allí con él esta tarde y sí, a él si le permitiría hacerle el amor.

— ¿Qué esperas para hacerme tuyo?

Akihiko sonrió y lo desnudó lentamente, entre besos y caricias. Misaki suspiró y gimió al sentir los tibios labios posarse en sus pezones. Las manos cálidas que recorrieron su piel, tan conocidas, tan suaves. No supo cuando ni como, pero de pronto estaban sobre el mullido futon, desnudos, sudorosos, jadeantes. Se besaban y se tocaban con febril deseo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el rostro de quien lo tomaba, no encontró el de quien esperaba, no, era otro y ese hombre le estaba haciendo el amor con una suavidad inusitada.

Fue tal la pasión demostrada por Akihiko, que lo hizo olvidar su reticencia y entregarse al lado primitivo del deseo. Ese donde imperaban los sentidos, el placer de su cuerpo. Akihiko lo besó por todos lados, hasta llegar al punto que más necesitaba atención, Misaki arqueó su espalda en un espasmo de excitación, cuando Akihiko metió su pene en la boca caliente y húmeda y comenzó a chuparlo con pericia.

Se sentía tan bien, que Misaki ya podía sentir un orgasmo construyéndose en su ingle. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba exaltada ante el violento ataque de emociones y un grito salvaje escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos lubricados de Akihiko violaron su entrada con determinación.

Misaki se sostuvo de las blancas sabanas del futon y no podía dominar los gemidos que salían de sus labios, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras Akihiko lo penetraba con dos de sus dedos y lo torturaba con su boca caliente envolviendo su pene.

La tortura duró largos segundos. Cuando Misaki sintió sus pies curvarse, su ingle arder, su vientre tensarse, con una ola de calor que venía subiendo y amenazaba con estallar dentro de él. Akihiko detuvo sus movimientos, haciendo que Misaki profiriera un gemido de protesta.

Akihiko sonrió con malicia y tomó el cuerpo laxo de Misaki acostándolo sobre el en el futon.

—Quiero verte llegar. — murmuró con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

Colocó a Misaki a horcajadas sobre él y le pidió con suavidad.

—Dime si te lastimo.

Misaki estaba más allá del entendimiento y de la razón, su cuerpo vibraba y había una necesidad casi dolorosa de dejar salir toda aquella energía que lo recorría. Asintió y colaboró cuando Akihiko lo tomó por la cadera para rozar con su pene la húmeda y caliente entrada.

Gimió cuando lo sintió entrar. Lentamente Akihiko fue hundiéndose en su interior, animado por lo que sabía no eran gemidos de dolor. Cuando estuvo enteramente enterrado dentro del ajustado culo, esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse a un ritmo suave y sosegado. Misaki posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Akihiko y cerró los ojos al sentir la deliciosa invasión, los suaves movimientos masajeaban su interior y poco a poco la necesidad de estallar se hacía más grande, más poderosa.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos se movieron a un mismo ritmo. Akihiko comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que tomaba su pene y lo masturbaba con la misma intensidad. Misaki se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Akihiko, perdiendo el aliento entre sus gemidos. Akihiko lo estaba matando.

Akihiko lo besó con intensidad y movió sus caderas con mayor vehemencia, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Misaki tensarse. Un grito salió de los labios del joven y su caliente semen llenó el vientre de Akihiko y la mano que aún lo seguía masturbando. Akihiko sonrió cuando Misaki cayo exhausto sobre su pecho, todavía dominado por intensos temblores y complacido siguió el ritmo salvaje de sus caderas hasta que su propio orgasmo lo alcanzó.

Sus roncos gemidos enviaron una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de Misaki y sintió el líquido caliente llenar su culo, haciéndolo, a pesar de su cansancio, estremecerse con placer.

Akihiko se movió unos segundos más en su interior, lentamente, con suavidad. Su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de Misaki y él sentía que aquella conexión era única. Misaki había respondido maravillosamente a su pasión y él se había cuidado de no lastimarlo, porque quería que su primera vez fuera perfecta.

Lo abrazó y se movió con cuidado hasta dejarlo bajo él. Besó sus labios entre abiertos y esperó hasta que este abriera los ojos. Cuando Misaki posó sus orbes esmeraldas en su rostro saciado y feliz, este le dijo con ternura.

—Sé que te va a sonar a locura, pero…Te amo. Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho y siento que nos compenetramos de muchas formas y… a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos yo siento que llegaste en el momento perfecto a mi vida.

Misaki frunció el ceño y lo miró en realidad como si este hubiese enloquecido. Akihiko rio alegremente en respuesta y lo besó con una inusitada ternura.

—Sí, tienes razón, estoy loco, pero no puedes culparme. Tu eres tan especial, tan… perfecto ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti con tan solo mirarte? No quería que todo pasara así, había planeado cortejarte todo el día, mostrarte sitios maravillosos, besarte hasta el cansancio, pero… supongo que no todo sale como lo planeas y yo solo pensaba en hacerte mío desde que te subiste a mi auto esta mañana.

Misaki sonrió finalmente, lo tenía donde quería y había sido tan fácil que por un momento dudó de su suerte.

—Te amo y puedes llamarme loco mil veces, pues es la verdad ¿Quién dijo que el amor necesita al tiempo?

Y con esas palabras, Akihiko selló su destino, pues ya Misaki no dudó de su suerte y al saber a su víctima en sus manos comenzó a tejer planes. Planes que harían que la caída de Akihiko fuera el principio de la caída de los Usami.

— ¿Cómo que se fue todo el fin de semana? ¿Se le olvido al imbécil ese que estamos en crisis?

Nowaki suspiró con cansancio, ya estaba harto de los ataques de mal humor de su padre.

—Se fue con el joven ese que está cortejando, el hermano de quien compró la empresa.

El rostro de Fuyuhiko cambió al recibir aquella información de labios de Nowaki.

—Bueno al menos está haciendo algo útil. —dijo satisfecho. —Ahora solo nos queda concentrarnos en el inútil de Haruhiko, si ese bastardo nos traicionó voy a buscarlo y voy a matarlo.

Nowaki iba a decir algo cuando la voz de su pequeña llenó el salón.

—Estoy lista papi.

Fuyuhiko miró a su hijo interrogante.

Nowaki sabía que vendrían reproches pero no se esperó la firmeza con la que le habló su padre.

—Cancela todo lo que tengas previsto para hoy, Nowaki, te necesito en la casa.

Ante aquellas palabras tan simples pero cargadas de una irreprochable orden, no pudo más que asentir.

—Princesa. — Le dijo a su hija arrodillándose frente a ella. — ¿Por qué no te vas con Shinobu? Te prometo que te compensaré después, pero papi tiene que quedarse en casa.

— ¿Es por lo del tío Haru? —preguntó ella con el rostro compungido.

Nowaki asintió y ella envolvió con sus pequeñas manos la mano grande de su padre.

—Me puedo quedar contigo papi, así te acompaño.

Nowaki besó su pequeño nariz con ternura y acarició con amor el hermoso rostro de su hija.

—No mi princesa, papi va a estar muy ocupado y quiero que te diviertes, ve a la playa con Shinobu y pásala muy bien por los dos. Cuando regreses veremos una película juntos.

Hana asintió resignada y cohibida en parte por la mirada de odio que le lanzaba su abuelo.

—Te amo papi. — le dijo a Nowaki con amor y se despidió besando su mejilla dulcemente.

—Yo también te amo princesa.

Nowaki la miró irse con nostalgia y se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre.

—Cada día se parece más a ese infeliz.

—Padre. — le habló Nowaki con advertencia.

Fuyuhiko gruñó molesto y caminó al estudio.

—Los padres cometemos errores por los hijos que amamos, como me arrepiento de los míos… Te espero en el estudio.

Nowaki lo miró marcharse después de haber dicho aquellas odiosas palabras y pensó que él también era padre y que también había hecho cosas de las que de alguna forma se arrepentía. También pensó en el rostro de su hija y en la forma en la que poco a poco, día tras días ella se parecía más y más a Hiroki. Sus gestos, sus actitudes, eran muchas veces perturbadores.

Supo que muy pronto tendría que enfrentar preguntas que no sabría responder ella era tan inteligente y perspicaz como Hiroki, no tardaría en atar cabos, no tardaría en saber que la mujer que conocía con su madre no lo era y entonces ¿Qué le diría?

—¡Nowaki!

El llamado de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, caminó despacio hacia el estudio, ya se preocuparía por eso otro día.

Pero lo que no sabía era que la vida lo estaba acercando a aquel momento, con Akihiko a punto de hundirlos a todos y con su propia hija que transitaba un camino en ese instante que la llevaría a acercarse un poco a su verdadera identidad.

—La isla de Odaiba es perfecta para ir a la playa sin salir de Tokio, pero a ti se te ocurre ir al parque Omori Furusato no Hamabe.

Hiroki iba protestando mientras Shinoda conducía riendo alegremente.

—En Odaiba no nos podemos bañar, el agua es muy sucia en Omori el agua es limpia, podemos tomar el sol y remojarnos en el agua cristalina.

Hiroki lo miró por un segundo, estaba indeciso entre estar molesto o feliz. Shinoda a veces lo trataba como un niño y eso lo enfurecía. Shinoda lo miro y volvió a reír, su cara enfurruñada era encantadora.

—Te dije que saldríamos a divertirnos, no vas a estar todo el día sentado en una silla viendo la arena, además quiero verte en traje de baño.

Hiroki lo golpeó con molestia y gruñó enfurruñado. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió ignorarlo, pero Shinoda seguía riendo mientras se sobaba el brazo donde Hiroki estaba seguro ni cosquillas había sentido con su golpe.

De pronto se asomó por la ventana y notó que nadie los seguía, estaba reacio a preguntar pero finalmente lo hizo.

—No trajiste guardia, ¿Por qué?

Shinoda estaba atento a la vía.

—Te dije que sería un día solo para nosotros.

Hiroki suspiró tranquilo, le encantaba estar libre de responsabilidades y presiones. Shinoda no cambió su postura, pero estaba satisfecho ante el alivio de Hiroki, sólo esperaba que Miyagi hiciera bien su trabajo.

—Los quiero invisibles. —ordenó Miyagi y sus hombres asintieron desperdigándose por el lugar, el GPS de rastreo instalado en la camioneta de Shinoda le indicó que estaban cerca y el mismo desapareció, tratando de seguir las ordenes de Shinoda. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado, pero Hiroki jamás se daría cuenta.

Una camioneta llegó al estacionamiento, las risas de una niña llenaron el lugar en donde apenas comenzaban a llegar las personas.

—Hana déjame ponerte la crema. —protestaba Shinobu, mientras la niña se retorcía en el asiento apresurada por salir.

—Apúrate Shinobu kun me pierdo la diversión.

Shinobu rio y terminó de untarla con el protector solar para dejarla salir del auto finalmente.

— No te alejes. — le gritó mientras sacaba las cosas de la maleta con la ayuda del chofer y una chica del servicio que los había acompañado.

Hana no lo escuchó y corrió a mojarse los pies en la orilla de la playa.

Shinoda estaba acomodando la gran sombrilla mientras Hiroki extendía una enorme toalla en la arena, puso una cesta con comida sobre esta y se quitó las sandalias para hundir sus pies en la arena.

—Listo, es lo suficientemente grande para que nos cubra a los dos. — Le dijo Shinoda acostándose sobre la tolla y sonriéndole con ternura.

Hiroki se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente.

—Gracias por traerme, este lugar es perfecto y tan relajante.

Shinoda le sonrió y buscó sus labios para otro beso.

Pasaron un rato besándose y mirándose con cariño, desayunaron y mientras Hiroki leía un libro, Shinoda miraba el mar tranquilo, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Ya había gente en la playa, pero no demasiada. A lo lejos podía admirar unas barquitas y cerca de la orilla había niños que jugaban con unos inflables.

—Voy a sacar la comida de la cava del carro. — Le dijo Shinoda y Hiroki miró su reloj asintiendo, ya era la hora del almuerzo, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando eras feliz.

Shinobu estaba bajo la sombrilla cuando alzo la mirada por quinta vez. Estaba acostumbrado a ser muy vigilante con la pequeña traviesa y aunque las aguas eran tranquilas le había pedido que no se alejara mucho de la orilla.

Se quitó los lentes y se puso de pie, no la veía, no estaba con el grupo de niños que jugaba con los inflables y comenzó a caminar por la orilla.

—¡Hana! — grito exaltado y Hiroki levanto la mirada.

Estaba un poco alejado, a unos cuantos metros quizás, pero Hiroki sintió algo en su corazón y se puso de pie.

Shinobu corrió hacia la orilla.

—¡Hanari! —La llamó.

Hiroki sintió su corazón estremecerse. No podía ser, ese nombre. Corrió con firmeza mirando hacia el mar y entonces la vio sobre uno de los inflables, era su hija y estaba más allá del cordón de seguridad, cerca de donde las lanchas pasaban con cierta velocidad.

—Hanari. — gritó de nuevo Shinobu y comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Hiroki ya estaba en el agua, nadando frenético y para cuando todos reaccionaron, ya él estaba acercándose a la asustada niña.

—No llores cariño. — le pidió con ternura, cuando se sostuvo del inflable.

—No me di cuenta que se había alejado y me dio miedo nadar, está muy profundo. — le dijo ella conmovida y asustada, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Hiroki le sonrió, aguantando su propio llanto.

— Ven— Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos. — Te llevaré a la orilla.

Shinoda escuchó el revuelo y vio a un joven que buscaba como loco al salvavidas que parecía haber desparecido. Miró al lugar donde había dejado a Hiroki y no lo encontró, extrañado caminó a la orilla y miró con horror como todos señalaban a lo lejos.

Hiroki estaba nadando con una niña sostenida en uno de sus brazos y una lancha iba directamente hacia ellos.

Desesperado se lanzó al agua, mientras la gente le gritaba al de la lancha que suponían no había visto ni a Hiroki ni a la niña.

— Ya vamos a llegar le dijo Hiroki a Hana, mientras hacia el esfuerzo por llegar al cordón de seguridad, sabía que estaban en peligro pero se negaba a sucumbir al pánico.

Escuchó el sonido del motor y levantó la mirada, venia hacia ellos y eso lo aterró, pero no llegó a alcanzarlos, pues una moto de agua se le atravesó y otra lancha le desvió.

— Señor deme a la niña. — pidió de pronto Miyagi que se había lanzado al agua, desde otro lancha que se acercó a ellos.

Hiroki la soltó con reticencia y de pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo sostenían.

—Shinoda… es… es ella. — Le dijo Hiroki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al verlo.

Shinoda no podía respirar por la angustia y lo abrazó con fervor. Miyagi subió a la niña a la lancha y luego cuando Shinoda lo soltó, ayudó a Hiroki a subir.

Muy pronto estaban de nuevo en la orilla y lo que para ellos habían sido horas solo fueron unos minutos.

— Fue increíble cuando la moto se atravesó y ¡pum! chocó contra la lancha y luego la otro lancha llegó y se tiraron al agua como veinte hombres. Parecían de película.

Hana estaba sentada en una toalla relatándole a Shinobu toda su aventura. Hiroki la había cubierto con una toalla y Shinobu estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Te dije que no te alejaras Hana, mira que susto nos has hecho pasar.

— No fue su culpa. —Intervino Hiroki, que le sonrió a la niña y le guiño el ojo con complicidad. —La resaca estaba fuerte y ella se distrajo, la alejó sin que se diera cuenta.

Hana sonrió, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, que también estaba cubierto con una toalla, abrazándolo con ternura

—Gracias, tú también estuviste genial, de no ser por ti me habría alejado más.

Hiroki la envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos, sintiendo la más poderosa de las emociones. El amor por un hijo.

—No llores. — Le dijo ella sonriendo. — Ya estamos bien.

De pronto lo tomó de la mano y brincó con energía.

—Vamos a jugar con las raquetas, yo traje unas.

Hiroki asintió y la miró correr hacia sus cosas. Shinobu lo miró con disculpa.

—Lamento todo esto, ella es una niña muy enérgica y sale muy poco, su padre es una persona muy ocupada.

—No te preocupes. —le dijo Hiroki emocionado, nada deseaba más que pasar el día con su hija.

Shinoda lo miró irse de la mano con la niña y comenzaron a jugar entre risas. El mal rato había pasado y Hiroki no había protestado ni una vez por el cordón de seguridad que lo había rodeado.

Almorzaron todos juntos después de un largo rato de juegos. Hana durmió una siesta en los brazos de Hiroki, que la miro todo el rato feliz. Por momentos se encontraba con la mirada de Shinoda y le sonreía, con un brillo que hacía que este pensara en raptar a la niña y llevárselos lejos, solo por evitar que Hiroki volviera a ser infeliz cuando ella se marchara.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a declinar, llegó la hora de despedirse, después de horas de juego y risas. Hiroki sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando ella lo abrazó con ternura.

—Gracias Makoto kun, fue un día genial. — Hiroki sonrió con amor, le había dado el nombre de su esposo para evitar que Nowaki estuviera sobre aviso. Pero nada deseaba más que su hija lo llamara por su nombre o mejor aún que le dijera "mamá"

—Cuídate mucho hermosa, espero… espero verte pronto y que podamos jugar y divertirnos como hoy.

Ella lo abrazó con fervor, habían hecho empatía rápidamente y ella lo sentía tan cercano que también le dolía despedirse.

—Ojala hubiese tenido una mamá como tú, Makoto kun. — expresó con tristeza su más entrañable deseo, aquel de tener una madre, un alma gemela que llenara ese vacío que ella sentía.

Hiroki lloró sin poder evitarlo.

—A mí también… también me gustaría tener una hermosa princesa como tú de hija... — Le dijo con la voz rota de emoción. Besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído. —Esta noche antes de dormir, pide un deseo, los deseos a veces se cumplen.

Hana asintió y lo besó, lo abrazó fuertemente y con reticencia se fue con Shinobu.

Hiroki la vio alejarse y perdió el dominio de sus piernas cuando vio el auto desaparecer por la avenida. Shinoda lo abrazó y caminó con él lentamente hasta el auto ayudándolo a subir. Sus hombres se encargarían de recoger todo, él solo quería llevar a Hiroki a casa.

—Es… hermosa. —murmuró Hiroki entre lágrimas.

Shinoda tomó su mano mientras conducía.

—Pronto la tendrás contigo.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino y cuando entraron a la mansión, Shinoda lo llevó hasta su pequeña casa. Lo ayudó a bañarse, lo vistió con un cómodo pijama y se acostó con él en la mullida cama, mimándolo hasta que se durmió.

Hana contó su aventura a su padre y le habló de la maravillosa persona que había conocido. La niña no paraba de mencionar al tal Makoto y ya Nowaki estaba preocupado. Se le hacía muy extraño todo aquello, pero una llamada de uno de sus abogados le hizo olvidar por el momento sus dudas.

Cuando Hana se quedó a solas en su habitación. Tomó la foto de la que creía su madre que siempre estaba bajo su almohada y la besó con ternura.

—Quisiera pedir un deseo mamá. Deseo que mi próxima mamá sea Makoto Kun.

Ella se durmió con la certeza de que su deseo se cumpliría y ciertamente la vida estaba por complacerla.


	12. ¿Dudas?

12-¿Dudas?

Sonó un golpe seco, en el escritorio se desperdigaron un montón de papeles.

—Están casi en quiebra, solo quedan las propiedades de Inglaterra e incluso así no alcanzará para pagar deudas.

Nowaki se sentó en su sillón y respiró profundo, su socio del bufete le había llamado para hablarle con urgencia. La reunión había sido discreta y rápida y lo que tenía ahora en su escritorio eran muy malas noticias.

Suspiró y se recostó de la silla cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Todo parecía estar derrumbándose a su alrededor. Pensó en la empresa que acababan de perder, pensó en la desaparición de Haruhiko, en la debacle de los pequeños negocios que tenían, la mala suerte parecía estar persiguiéndolos, incluso su hija había estado en peligro ese día.

¿En peligro?

Nowaki se sentó en la silla con la mirada ceñuda.

" _Makoto kun es increíble papi, lo vieras y tiene un montón de guardaespaldas, de pronto todo parecía una película"_

Nowaki recordaba las palabras entusiastas de su hija describiendo a su salvador.

" _¿Makoto? Ese nombre… ¿Dónde?"_

Se preguntó y entonces recordó, tras ponerse de pie y revisar en unas gavetas encontró lo que buscaba, la carpeta que le había dado su hermano. Ojeo con rapidez y consiguió la firma.

—Makoto Shinojara. — murmuró desconfiado.

¿Podría ser?

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla aun con la carpeta en la mano. Todo lo que estaba pasando había comenzado con la perdida de la compañía y aquel hombre estaba tras eso. Nowaki era una persona muy analítica y poco dada a las conjeturas poco consistentes, pero todo aquello era tan extraño.

Un hombre había estado muy cerca de su hija ese día, le había salvado de un accidente sí, pero porque se habría tomado la molestia de pasar el resto del día con ella. A juzgar por la descripción de Hana el hombre tenía dinero, todo el despliegue de guardaespaldas relatado por su hija no dejaba lugar a dudas y entonces estaba ese nombre.

Makoto era un nombre muy común en Japon ¿podría ser una casualidad?

Nowaki frunció el ceño ¿podría ser todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo una casualidad? o ¿Había alguien tras todo aquello?

Nowaki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, el nombre de Makoto resonó en su mente como campanadas confusas y ensordecedoras. Tomo el teléfono y marco rápidamente.

—Necesito hablar con Shinobu…¡No me importa que este dormido despiértalo y ponlo al teléfono!

Era casi media noche y así se lo hizo saber el sirviente que le atendió el teléfono, pero Nowaki no podía, no quería esperar.

Aun así, no recibió las respuestas que necesitaba. El chico había estado tan nervioso y alterado en todo aquel día que apenas había reparado en la persona que los había ayudado. Shinobu le relato lo que había ocurrido, era imposible que el hombre hubiese estado involucrado en el accidente. Si era cierto que de no haber sido por él, Hana hubiese sido golpeada por aquella lancha y habría muerto.

Nowaki tuvo que colgar sin mayores respuestas, pues Shinobu no le había podido dar mayor información y para su disgusto solo había sabido llorar y disculparse por su descuido.

Hana podría servirle de ayuda, si tan encantada había quedado con su salvador, seguramente sabría describirle con exactitud, pero no iba a despertar a su hija a media noche, así que sus dudas tendrían que esperar.

Recogió todo los papeles y se dispuso a regresar a su casa, el día siguiente tendría que hablar con muchas personas, incluyendo su hermano, el tendría que ayudarle a averiguar quién era Makoto Shinojara. Cuando pensó en Akihiko miro de nuevo su reloj, quizás su hermano aun estaría despierto, quizás con el podría conseguir respuestas en aquel instante, nada perdía con intentar.

Misaki estaba sentado en el jardín interno de la habitación, bebía tranquilamente una copa de licor, mientras miraba con frialdad las tranquilas aguas moverse por la brisa. Había estado hasta hace poco metido en aquellas calientes aguas, una vez superada la aversión se había dispuesto a disfrutar del sexo. Akihiko había sido un amante muy apasionado y exigente. Le había hecho el amor con maestría y de no haberlo drogado, aun estaría a merced de aquel hombre.

Sonrió cuando miro hacia la cama, había metido un polvo en su bebida y su muy confiado amante se había tomado todo sin pensar. Misaki pensó que sería muy fácil tenerlo en su poder si siempre conseguía todo de él con tanta sencillez.

El teléfono de Akihiko que descansaba sobre una mesa comenzó a vibrar. Misaki se puso de pie y camino hasta el, cuando miro quien llamaba, sonrió siniestramente y decidió responder.

—Sé que es tarde. — se apresuró a decir Nowaki sin dejar que su hermano hablara. —Necesitaba hablar contigo, creo que sé quién está detrás de todo lo que está pasando, es el tal Makoto Shinojara. Piénsalo Akihiko, cuando él compró la empresa todos nuestros problemas comenzaron, hasta la desaparición de Haruhiko, creo es obra de ese hombre.

Misaki se quedó en silencio, aquella información le traía un grave inconveniente.

—Akihiko ¿me estas escuchando? Tienes que dejar a ese joven, creo que te están tendiendo una trampa hermano. Tenemos que averiguar quien ese ese Makoto Shinojara y que demonios quiere.

Misaki apretó el teléfono con ira.

—La identidad de mi hermano le será revelada en su momento, Usami sama. — Le dijo con una suavidad que no escondía el odio y la ira en su voz. —Si no tiene nada que esconder no tendrá nada que temer. Le daré a Akihiko su mensaje mañana cuando despierte.

Nowaki se quedó de piedra cuando escucho la voz de Misaki y más estupefacto aun ante las frías palabras y el silencio que le decía que este había colgado. Ahora había puesto sobre aviso al enemigo, si es que los Shinojara eran tal.

Misaki no perdió tiempo, de inmediato tomo su celular y le marco a Shinoda.

—Necesito que estés aún más alerta de ahora en adelante. Nowaki sospecha y no tardará en dar con Hiroki, apresurare lo más que pueda las cosas, pero creo que tendremos que actuar antes de lo pensado.

—Avisare a Miyagi para que se encargue de la seguridad, el pondrá a todas las familias en alerta, si alguien intenta sacar información no lo conseguirá. — le respondió de inmediato Shinoda. El hombre giro su rostro hasta la cama donde un sereno Hiroki dormía pacíficamente. —Por tu hermano no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare.

Misaki colgó y se sentó pensativo frente a la cama, donde Akihiko dormía profundamente. Las nuevas circunstancias cambiaban los planes. Nowaki sospechaba y tenía toda la intención de poner a Akihiko sobre alerta. Con este en su contra, Misaki no lograría tener la información que necesitaba, aun si interceptaban los cargamentos de droga, Misaki no sabía todavía que otras puertas podrían abrir los Usami para salvarse.

Chisto con molestia y se puso de pie, se metió en el baño y se enjuago la cara para aclarar su mente. Mirándose al espejo encontró la solución, necesitaba a Akihiko Usami a su merced, lo necesitaba ahora y también después de que Hiroki reclamara a la niña. Con uno de los Usami a su favor, podría anticipar los movimientos de la familia, podría prevenir que se valieran de cualquier sucia estrategia para recuperar a Allegra.

En el lavamanos estaba su pequeña bolsa de viaje, esta contenía su cepillo de dientes, un peine para su cabello, su colonia y…las pastillas que tomaba para no quedar en estado.

Misaki tomo el frasquito mirándolo con una siniestra expresión, noto que aún no había tomado su dosis ese día.

" _Vaya descuido"_

Pensó con sarcasmo, abrió el frasco lentamente y muy despacio vertió el contenido en el lavamanos, las pequeñas pastillas se fueron por el desagüe cuando él abrió el agua. Luego tomo el frasco vacío y lo tiro a la papelera, después de envolverlo cuidadosamente en papel.

Ahora no había evidencias. Ahora, el Misaki puro, inocente y virginal tendría que jugar bien sus cartas para convencer a Akihiko de que su embarazo había sido totalmente accidental.

Se miró al espejo y puso tentativamente una mano en su vientre. Con un hijo de por medio ¿Cómo reaccionaría Akihiko Usami? ¿Sería un monstruo como lo fue su hermano en su momento? ¿Trataría de encerrarlo y arrebatarle el niño como había hecho Nowaki con Hiroki?

Solo había que esperar para ver, a lo mejor Akihiko superaba sus expectativas y se volvía responsable, después de todo eso era lo que le había demostrado hasta ahora, se había vendido como un ser digno, fiel, responsable y lleno de ética. Misaki esperaba que esa fuera la fachada correcta porque así lo podría manipular a su antojo. El niño se convertiría en su mejor arma y Akihiko Usami sería su peón, su torre y su alfil en la lucha contra la familia Usami.

Tenía que arriesgarse, aunque en aquel juego él no era quien iba a perder.

Misaki caminó hasta la habitación y se metió en la cama, miro al techo pensando que si por el contrario, Akihiko se portaba con la vileza de su hermano, no dudaría en asesinarlo y cuando él bebe naciera lo daría en adopción. Después de todo él no era Hiroki, a él no iba a temblarle el pulso para asesinar a cualquier desgraciado que quisiera hacerle daño y no tenía el sentimentalismo necesario para quedarse con un niño que no deseaba.

Se giró de lado y contempló el rostro de Akihiko.

—Te matare o te usare para mi beneficio, espero que escojas sabiamente entre tu muerte o una vida de esclavitud a mi merced.

Cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa, después de todo y de cualquier forma, Akihiko Usami siempre perdería.

—No puedes irte así como así ¿es que no ves que estamos pasando por un mal momento?

Cuando la mañana saludo a la casa Usami ya una discusión daba inicio en el interior de esta.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Tengo que irme y lo hare.

Nowaki respondió inflexible y ajeno a la furia de su padre.

—¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes que hacer, que es más importante que los problemas de tu familia?

Gritó Fuyuhiko con disgusto.

Nowaki tomó su maletín y caminó para salir del estudio.

—Respuestas padre. —Le respondió antes de abrir la puerta. Deteniéndose un segundo se dio la vuelta para encarar a su padre. —Respuestas que tú no me vas a dar.

Nowaki subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su hija. Hana dormía pacíficamente, no quería despertarla, aunque necesitaba que la niña le hablara de su extraño amigo, pero sabía que ella se entristecería por su partida tan intempestiva. La beso con ternura y acaricio su cabello.

—Regresaré pronto princesa. —susurró amorosamente y finalmente salió de la habitación.

La mañana también se tornaba inesperada para Akihiko aquel día. Al despertar se sentía algo somnoliento y mareado, pensó que había sido el licor que había ingerido y de inmediato se sobresaltó al no encontrar a Misaki a su lado.

Se vistió rápidamente y le busco en el jardín exterior, no estaba allí ni en el baño. No había siquiera una nota y eso comenzó a asustarlo. Recorrió el hotel y no lo encontró en ninguna de las áreas comunes. Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse una de las asistentes le comento haberlo visto caminando por el bosque aledaño.

Akihiko casi corrió hacia el lugar y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al divisarlo sentado frente a uno de los pozos, con sus pies desnudos metidos en el agua.

—Misaki, por fin te encuentro, estaba preocupado.

El chico no levanto la cabeza, que parecía estar hundida en sus hombros y perdida entre el fluir del agua.

—Misaki. — le llamo de nuevo Akihiko, extrañado por su actitud, pero de nuevo lo único que consiguió fue un profundo silencio.

Akihiko se sentó a su lado y enrollo sus pantalones para meter los pies en el agua.

—Misaki… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Hice acaso algo que te molestara?

" _Podrías morirte y llevarte a toda tu asquerosa familia contigo"_

Misaki negó con la cabeza y siguió sin levantar la mirada. Akihiko lo tomo de la mano con cuidado.

—Misaki por favor, háblame, dime que paso.

Cuando Misaki levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Akihiko pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la tez pálida y demacrada.

—Mi amor. — le dijo ansioso — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Akihiko limpió con extrema delicadeza las cristalinas lágrimas y besó las pálidas mejillas con ternura.

Misaki cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo en su pequeña mano. Akihiko estaba ahora verdaderamente angustiado. Lo tomo de la mano y lo instó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron despacio hasta la habitación y una vez dentro de esta lo sentó en la cama abrazándolo con dulzura mientras sentía en el corazón cada uno de los sollozos tristes que el pequeño emitía.

Trato de hacer un recuento de la noche anterior, pensaba en que podía haber causado todo aquel dolor. Habían hecho el amor sí, pero él había tratado de ser lo más delicado posible ¿sería por eso? ¿Lo habría lastimado?

—Misaki se te lastimé te juro… te juro que no fue conscientemente. Lo siento… lo siento de verdad.

Misaki negó con la cabeza y se apartó del abrazo cálido que Akihiko le brindaba.

— ¿Entonces que es pequeño? ¿Dime que hice para enmendarlo rápidamente?

Misaki limpio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miro con una profunda tristeza.

—Yo…yo no te dije… no te dije algo anoche. Era algo que necesitabas saber.

Akihiko lo miro expectante, quería desentrañar aquel misterio, quería acabar con aquella tristeza de una vez.

—Está bien pequeño, puedes decirme lo que sea. Puedes confiar en mí.

Misaki se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba al pequeño jardín.

—No, Akihiko, es que tú… tú no entiendes.

El pequeño cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a temblar y Akihiko intuyo que nuevo estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y lo alcanzo abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Entenderé lo que me digas mi amor ¿Es que acaso no te lo dije anoche? Te amo, aceptare lo que sea que me tengas que decir.

Akihiko le dio la vuelta y levantó su mentón con los dedos. Besó las pequeñas lágrimas y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

—Confía en mí.

"Confía en mi"

Pensó Misaki y por dentro sonrió con triunfo.

Su expresión desolada y llena de angustia no se alteró ni un segundo. Suspiro y toma la mano de Akihiko antes de decirle casi en un murmullo.

—Yo…yo soy fértil y nosotros…—Misaki sollozó y bajo la mirada. —Anoche no nos cuidamos Akihiko.

Misaki lloró abiertamente y Akihiko lo abrazó con ternura, impresionado por la información.

Misaki se aferró a su camisa con desespero y sollozó para darle el acto final a su perfecta actuación.

—Mi hermano sufrió mucho cuando un canalla lo repudió por haberse embarazado. —Le dijo ahogado entre lágrimas y sollozos, se separó del abrazo y aun aferrado a la camisa de Akihiko le habló con desesperación. —Ese hombre lo humilló, le hizo cosas horribles y luego le quitó a su hijita. Yo no quiero que eso me pase a mí, Akihiko, no quiero que me odies o intentes quedarte con mi bebé.

Akihiko le sonrió con ternura y lo llenó de besos.

—Cariño…cariño cálmate ¿Por qué haría yo, algo así?

Con cuidado lo llevó de nuevo a la cama y esta vez lo recostó en ella, cubriéndolo suavemente con la sabana.

—Mira yo soy responsable de lo que ocurrió anoche, estaba tan deseoso por hacerte mío que no pensé bien lo que hacía, debí cuidarme, cuidarnos. Debí saber que tú siendo virgen necesitabas que yo te guiara.

Akihiko lo besó dulcemente por un largo rato y luego le sonrió amorosamente.

—Si resulta que anoche hicimos un bebé —le dijo suavemente acariciando su vientre con amor. —Entonces no solo seré el hombre más feliz del planeta, sino que también seré el más afortunado, porque tendré la familia que tanto anhele.

Misaki lo miró por unos segundos y Akihiko supo que aún estaba temeroso y dolido.

—Confía en mi pequeño, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo te quiero en mi vida permanentemente. Se adelantaran un poco las cosas, pero eso no es el fin del mundo, solo será una alegría más que celebrar, nuestro matrimonio y el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

— ¿Matrimonio? —le preguntó Misaki con asombro.

Akihiko se acurrucó con él en la cama y lo envolvió apretadito en su regazo.

—Sé que no es la propuesta más romántica de matrimonio y tampoco tengo un anillo, pero es que contigo siento que tengo que hacerlo todo rápido antes de que alguien venga y me arrebate la felicidad.

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y Akihiko le sonrió con emoción.

—Lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Te amo y de verdad quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Quizás podríamos esperar, pero si resulta que te embarace ¿para qué esperar? Sé que todo esto es demasiado rápido para ti y sé que estás preocupado, pero…

—Sí. —Dijo Misaki de pronto. Akihiko lo miró sonreído. Misaki le devolvió la sonrisa con una brillante inocencia. —Si quiero casarme contigo.

" _Porque así te tendré en mi poder, porque así no podrás negarte a ayudarme, porque tú y el hijo que espero, esté ya gestándose en mi interior, serán mis mejores armas de venganza"_

Akihiko rio emocionado y lo besó con dicha. Jamás oiría aquellos oscuros pensamientos, permanecería ajeno a la frialdad que habitaba en el corazón de Misaki y ahora caminaría directo a un matrimonio lleno de mentiras.

Como de mentiras y recuerdos estaba lleno el lugar que mucho más tarde ese mismo día pisaba Nowaki después de un largo viaje.

La pequeña ciudad está como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ella. Lo más cerca que ha llegado es al cementerio y este, está a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nunca pensó que volvería a recorrer aquellas calles.

Siente un escalofrió recorrer su piel, de pronto siente como si fuera un día cualquiera diez años atrás.

— _¿Nowaki kun vas a salir otra vez?_

 _Un Nowaki de diecinueve años sonríe con picardía._

— _Si Himiko san, no le digas nada a papá por favor._

 _Siempre se salía con la suya y aquella tarde no fue la excepción, su nana lo dejo escapar. Ella sentía un especial amor por él, desde que había perdido a su madre. Himiko también pensaba que el padre de Nowaki ponía demasiadas responsabilidades sobre un joven que apenas comenzaba a vivir._

 _Nowaki condujo sonriendo y se estacionó frente a la pequeña panadería donde el objeto de sus escapadas trabajaba. Se había tropezado un día cualquiera con aquel maravilloso ser. Era dulce e inocente, era hermoso y su sonrisa lo traía de cabeza así como la mirada de aquellos ingenuos ojos, que siempre lo veían como si él fuera el centro de su mundo._

 _Nowaki se sentía atrapado en aquellos ojos de miel y enamorado de aquella sonrisa luminosa._

 _Cuando lo vio asomarse en la puerta del local, buscándolo ansioso con la mirada, sonrió y supo que ese día debía hacerlo suyo._

Nowaki camina ese día por el solitario parque donde lo hizo suyo la primera vez. Los recuerdos son tan vividos que casi puede oler el aroma de su perfume, siente en sus dedos la sedosidad de aquella piel, cierra los ojos y puede escuchar sus gemidos, sus suplicas, sus declaraciones de amor.

"— _Yo…nunca pensé que…Nowaki, te amo, te amo tanto. Nunca creí que el amor podía sentirse así._

 _Nowaki lo besó muchas veces aquella tarde, desnudos, sobre un mullido mantel bajo el resguardo de los grandes árboles, en la privacidad de un verde parque, habían hecho el amor hasta el cansancio._

 _Hiroki descubrió el erotismo de su cuerpo, despertó a sensaciones que nunca creyó posibles. Gimió y lloró de placer y aun en aquel momento cuando exhausto descansaba en los brazos de Nowaki, podía sentir las huellas de sus manos, en su piel húmeda por el sudor."_

—Eres perfecto mi amor… Yo también te amo, siempre voy a amarte —susurra Nowaki, recordando sus palabras de aquel momento. Aun ahora, diez años después, si cierra los ojos puede mirarlo, puede sentirlo entre sus brazos. Temblando, llorando, conmovido, saciado, feliz.

Nowaki sacude la cabeza y sale casi corriendo de aquel parque. No quiere recordar aquellos momentos felices, no debe recordarlos.

Pero todo en aquella ciudad está plagado de recuerdos y eso lo descubre muy pronto cuando se encuentra en medio de una calle atestada de gente. Por donde quiera que camine hay un retazo de un pasado que intentó borrar de su mente.

Al detenerse frente a un pequeño café, su corazón parece detenerse.

"— _Has estado muy ausente estos días. Si es porque voy a irme a Tokio a estudiar ya te dije que solo será por un tiempo, cuando me estabilice vendré por ti._

 _Nowaki suspiró exasperado cuando Hiroki negó con la cabeza y habló tan bajo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo._

— _No…no es eso._

— _¿Entonces qué te pasa? —preguntó impaciente —¿es por Misaki? Mira sé que casi no conozco a tu hermano, pero es porque el también es muy cerrado._

— _Misaki…no tiene nada que ver con…esto._

— _Maldita sea Hiroki… —Gritó Nowaki ya harto de la actitud de su novio, pero lo que este dijo a continuación interrumpiendo su rabieta, no se lo esperaba._

— _Estoy esperando un bebé._

 _Nowaki se quedó en silencio un largo rato, tanto que Hiroki levantó la mirada extrañado y ansioso por aquella larga pausa. Nowaki notó entonces, que aunque su novio no estaba llorando en aquel momento, si debió haberlo hecho por días. Sus ojos estaban rojos y con unas enormes ojeras. El rostro demacrado denotaba un profundo cansancio, quizás porque tampoco había dormido en aquellos días que llevaba extraño, taciturno, pensativo, silencioso._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _Yo…yo te dije…te dije que yo podía._

— _Si…si, sé que me contaste que eres fértil. —Nowaki sintió estar siendo brusco, pero él mismo estaba en shock. —Lo que quiero saber es si ya te hiciste una prueba. Nos cuidamos, Hiroki, no lo hemos hecho sin protección desde…_

 _Si lo habían hecho sin protección una vez, la primera y Nowaki no podía entender su mala suerte."_

—No…no fue mala suerte. Yo amo a mi hermosa princesa, jamás pensaré que fue mala suerte tenerla.

Nowaki murmura aquellas palabras sentado en una de las mesas del pequeño café, donde se había dicho, iba a exorcizar parte de sus demonios.

"— _Fue la…la primera vez. —murmuró Hiroki, ocultando otra vez su mirada con vergüenza. —Fui al médico esta mañana y me lo confirmó. Estoy de dos meses._

 _De pronto Nowaki sintió que las manos frías de Hiroki se envolvieron en las suyas, inexpresivas, inertes, tensas._

— _Esto no tiene por qué cambiar tus planes. Yo no pienso ser un obstáculo para ti, para tus metas. Si te lo dije es porque merecías saberlo, merecías saber que vas a ser papá y…bueno solo sentí que debía decírtelo._

 _Hiroki se puso de pie y lo miró por unos segundos. Nowaki sabía que debía decir algo, sabía que Hiroki esperaba que el dijera algo, pero estaba tan aterrado, tan asombrado, que nada salió de su garganta. Ni siquiera cuando Hiroki se fue y él se quedó solo en aquella mesa, con la idea de que su vida había cambiado completamente._

 _Pasó unos segundos pensando, no era lo que había planeado, pero de repente nada pareció ser tan malo. Tenía diecinueve años era cierto y una cantidad de metas que cumplir, pero ¿Por qué entre ellas no podía estar el ser padre, esposo, el tener una familia?_

 _Para su suerte Hiroki emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, muy despacio. Nowaki corrió para alcanzarlo y se condolió al verlo caminar cabizbajo. Él sabía que Hiroki debía estar triste y muy asustado también._

— _Te amo…te amo tanto que siento que ya no soy yo mismo, que soy una parte de ti. —Le dijo abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos. Luego sonrió y mirándolo con amor le dijo tiernamente. —Un hijo es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado."_

Nowaki recuerda la sonrisa dulce y llena de esperanza que le dio Hiroki ese día. Se detiene un momento en esa esquina, mira a través de sus recuerdos a esos dos jóvenes que se llenaron de amor. Finalmente cruza la calle y el recuerdo se desvanece, así como se desvaneció rápidamente aquel amor.

La próxima parada en su viaje lleno de recuerdos es en una larga callecita. A lo largo de la misma se alinean un montón de casitas. La avenida esta franqueada por enormes árboles que le dan sombra y la llenan de un manto de flores y hojas. Camina un poco y se detiene frente a una de aquellas casas.

"— _Esta es perfecta para que tengas el jardín con el que sueñas y es grande, Lo suficiente para ti, para mí, para el bebé y para Misaki._

 _Nowaki miraba feliz el rostro extasiado de Hiroki, parecía que su novio de verdad estaba viéndose en aquella casa, en aquel jardín._

— _Es todo tan bonito, Nowaki, pero ¿y tus estudios? La universidad de aquí no es tan grande o tan prestigiosa como la de Tokio y esta casa debe costar mucho dinero…_

 _Nowaki acalló sus preocupaciones con un beso. Antes de que llegara el agente que les mostraría la casa, se sentaron en el porche de la misma a esperar. Nowaki lo atrajo a su pecho diciéndole dulcemente._

— _Te prometo que nada podrá vencer al amor que te profeso. Es ese amor el que me hace pensarte a cada momento, el que me hace soñar con hacerte feliz para siempre, eres y serás siempre tú el único para mí. No debes preocuparte por nada mi amor, yo cuidaré de ti y de nuestro bebé."_

La casa ahora es el hogar de otra familia. Tiene ciertamente un hermoso jardín y se ve que es una casa feliz. La calle sigue igual de hermosa y acogedora, pero los sueños que tenía nunca vivieron allí, nunca llegaron a realizarse.

De nuevo en el auto, ahora se dirige a un lugar que no pensó ver jamás. La pequeña casa aún existe. Está casi a las afueras de la ciudad y se nota que hace mucho que nadie vive allí.

" _Le había dejado en su pequeña casita, casi al final de la tarde. Hiroki había quedado enamorado de la casa que les mostró el agente, era perfecta y su novio la haría un hermoso hogar. Se despidió con desgano, dejarlo cada tarde le costaba mucho. Ahora que lo sabía embarazado, se le hacía más deseable, más hermoso, más especial. No veía la hora de casarse con él, de tenerlo solo para él, de poder hacerle el amor cada noche._

— _Nowaki kun…tu padre…_

— _¡Himiko, no te metas en esto!_

 _Ella había tratado de advertirle, quizás si hubiese llegado más temprano, quizás si hubiese huido cuando pudo…_

— _¡Vete a la cocina y no salgas de allí! —ordenó Fuyuhiko._

 _Nowaki miró a su padre, que al borde de la escalera, parecía más alto, mas imponente y muy furioso._

— _Nowaki, ven a la biblioteca, quiero hablar contigo._

 _Nowaki sabía que aquella conversación se llevaría a cabo tarde o temprano. Así que calmadamente caminó tras su padre._

 _Cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Su padre le entregó un sobre robusto y pesado y se sentó a fumarse un cigarro, diciéndole con una mirada indolente._

— _Lo hice porque te amo hijo y no quería que destruyeran tu futuro, por eso investigué a ese chico y allí están los resultados._

 _Una hora después, Nowaki salió furioso de la biblioteca, su mirada estaba llena de ira, de rencor, de odio._

 _Fuyuhiko había quedado en el interior de la misma, mirando el reguero de fotos, cartas, testimonios, pruebas que hacían ver a Hiroki como el más rastrero y miserable de los seres._

— _Tiene un romance con ese tipo desde hace años, es el dueño de la panadería donde trabaja. Planeaban quitarte todo el dinero que pudieran y luego desaparecer._

 _Nowaki corría como loco por las calles, escuchando en su mente las palabras de su padre, viendo aun las fotos horrorosas que acababan con sus sueños._

— _Tiene un prontuario policial, no eres el primero que han embaucado, lo ha hecho con varios. Ni siquiera es seguro que el hijo que espera sea tuyo._

 _Sin aliento se detuvo frente a la pequeña casita. Hiroki le había dicho que Misaki se quedaba ese día con un amigo. Tocó con fiereza y cuando Hiroki le abrió, la mirada alegre se borró en un instante, supuso Nowaki fue por ver su rostro lleno de desprecio._

 _Nowaki abofeteó aquel rostro con furia y Hiroki fue a dar contra una pared, cubriéndose la mejilla con una mano temblorosa._

— _Nowaki…_

— _No sé cómo pude creer que te amaba, eres solo una basura._

 _Hiroki tenía el rostro dolido y asustado._

— _¿Qué pasa Nowaki? ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma?_

— _¡¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?! ¡¿Pensaste que ibas a embaucarme?!... —Le gritó con odio. —Pero te salió el tiro por la culata, Hiroki. Me acosté contigo por puro placer, alguien como yo jamás podría enamorarse de un don nadie como tú._

 _El rostro de Hiroki cada vez estaba más pálido._

— _Nowaki, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Tú… tú me amas… nuestro bebé…_

— _Solo escuchaste lo que quisiste escuchar, estúpido, y ese bastardo que esperas no tiene la menor importancia para mí ¿Creíste que iba a renunciar a mis sueños por ti? Me acosté contigo todo lo que pude, te disfruté y ahora se acabó._ _No quiero saber nunca más de ti. Tú y ese bastardo que esperas no existen para mí. Ni siquiera sé si es hijo mío. No eres más que un cualquiera,_ _Hiroki, ya puedes ir y decirle a tu amiguito que tus planes no resultaron._

 _Nowaki le dio la espalda y se marchó rápidamente, ni siquiera los gritos, los ruegos, las lágrimas de Hiroki lograron detenerlo._

 _Esa misma noche Fuyuhiko lo envió a Tokio._

 _Dos meses después, su padre le anunció su visita. Vivía en una residencia estudiantil y estaba comenzando su carrera de derecho. Fue a ver a su padre en la casa que tenían en la capital, donde no había querido mudarse._

— _Pasa hijo. —Le dijo Fuyuhiko al verlo entrar al estudio._

 _Nowaki se sentó y lo miró impasible, hacía mucho había perdido las ganas de sonreír._

— _Te cite aquí porque quiero pedirte algo... —Nowaki lo miró atento. —Sabes que nuestra situación económica no es la mejor, pero esta semana recibí una oferta que puede ayudarnos a salir a flote._

 _Nowaki asintió y su padre continúo._

— _Es matrimonio hijo, matrimonio con la hija de uno de los antiguos socios de nuestra empresa._

 _Nowaki se había esperado algo así desde hace tiempo. No le extrañó ni le dio importancia, se puso de pie diciéndole a su padre con displicencia._

— _Haz lo que quieras, por mi estará bien._

 _Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, la voz de Fuyuhiko lo detuvo._

— _Nowaki quédate, hay algo más que quiero decirte._

 _Nowaki suspiró con fastidio y se recostó de la puerta cruzándose de brazos._

— _Hable. —le espetó con pasividad._

 _Fuyuhiko no titubeó._

— _Atrapamos al muchacho con quien andabas. Estaba en una clínica, negociando al bebé que espera, para venderlo a una pareja._

 _Nowaki bajó los brazos y cerró las manos en puño._

— _¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó violentamente._

 _Fuyuhiko se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, extendiéndole un papel._

— _Mucho hijo…mucho…Como te dije, lo atrapamos, yo ya tenía mis sospechas pero no quería decirte nada. Lo puse en custodia y le mandé a hacer unas pruebas. Ese es un examen de ADN. Es tuyo hijo, el bebé que espera es tu hijo._

 _Nowaki tomó el papel con asombro y caminó para sentarse, pues estaba impresionado._

 _Fuyuhiko se sentó frente a él poniendo una mano en su hombro._

— _Tu prometida no puede tener hijos, Nowaki, es una muchacha frágil y enfermiza y ese muchacho traicionero estaba vendiendo a tu hijo. Podríamos hacer que nos lo entregue y tendrías a tu hijo, tendrías esa familia que tanto anhelas._

 _Nowaki miró a su padre con miles de emociones revueltas en su interior._

— _¿Estás seguro que no escapará con mi hijo?_

— _Lo tengo en una casa segura y está bien vigilado, en lo que nazca él bebé se lo quitaremos y él desaparecerá de nuestras vidas. —Le dijo Fuyuhiko con seguridad._

 _Nowaki se puso de pie mirándolo fríamente._

— _Está bien papá. Mantenlo allí hasta que nazca mi hijo, luego dale dinero y déjalo ir, no sin antes hacerlo firmar todos los papeles que lo hagan renunciar a la custodia o cualquier derecho sobre mi hijo. —Nowaki hizo un gesto de desprecio. —Estoy seguro que los firmará con gusto, al fin y al cabo él solo quiere dinero. En lo que le des una buena suma se marchará."_

Nowaki arranca el auto y se aleja de aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos. Unos minutos después está otra vez frente a la lápida solitaria de aquel silencioso cementerio.

" _Pasaron los meses. Se comprometió, hizo planes nuevos y hasta intentó sonreír. Cada día le llegaba un reporte de la evolución de su hijo y hasta le enviaban las ecografías que le hacían a Hiroki. No quería saber nada de él, por lo que jamás le preguntó a su padre como estaba._

 _Un día, ya cercano su matrimonio y el nacimiento de su hijo, su padre le llamó._

— _El muchacho quiere hablar contigo. Ha estado muy alterado insistiendo en hablarte. El doctor que lo atiende teme por el bebé. El muy manipulador puede poner en riesgo la salud de tu hijo solo para molestar, habla con él pero no te dejes manipular hijo, sabes que dirá cualquier cosa para convencerte._

 _Molesto, Nowaki tomó el teléfono y marcó al número que su padre le había dado._

— _Nowaki._

 _Escuchó la voz de Hiroki algo ronca y lejana, pero no se dejó amilanar por los sentimientos. Hiroki no los merecía._

— _Mi padre me dijo que pediste hablar conmigo. — Le dijo con frialdad. —Dice que se lo suplicaste en nombre de su nieto. Me dijo que tú no aun no creías que yo esté enterado de lo que te está pasando. Pues no quiero escucharte Hiroki y créelo, todos en mi familia te odian, empezando por mí y en pocos días cuando nazca mi hijo recibirás tu castigo._

 _Nowaki ignoró las lágrimas y las suplicas, sin más colgó la llamada después de decir aquellas venenosas palabras._

 _Pocos días después se casó, fue una ceremonia íntima y tranquila. Una noche cuando se acomodaba para dormir en su nueva casa, lo llamó su padre._

— _Ya eres papá, hijo, es una niña. Voy en camino para allá._

 _Nowaki sonrió emocionado, tenía una niña, ahora era papá y no supo cómo eso pudo borrar parte de la desazón que había sentido por meses._

— _¿Le diste dinero a Hiroki? ¿Lo aceptó? —se obligó a preguntar, quería escucharlo._

 _Su padre titubeó un segundo y finalmente habló._

—… _El muchacho murió, Nowaki, tuvo una hemorragia durante el parto, el médico dice que no se podía hacer nada._

 _Nowaki se sentó en la cama y dejó caer el teléfono. No lo podía creer y mucho rato después, cuando sostenía a su hija en sus brazos y la miraba con ternura, aún seguía sin creer que Hiroki estaba muerto._

" _Si es una niña me gustaría que se llamara Allegra ¿te gusta Nowaki? Es un nombre occidental, pero a mi mamá siempre le gustó ese nombre y yo pensé que si tenía una niña se lo pondría_ _"_

 _Evocó aquella conversación, en la época en la que creía que Hiroki era una persona pura y genuina._

 _Besó la pequeña nariz de su ángel, que dormía serenamente y le dijo suavemente, mirándola con amor._

— _Te llamarás Hanari, mi pequeña princesa, mi dulce flor. Papá va a cuidarte y a amarte mucho. Nunca nada te va a faltar."_

Nowaki siente que su corazón se crispa con aquel recuerdo. No se separó de su bebé en toda la noche, recordando a Hiroki, pensando en su muerte. Ya no sentía odio, sólo un profundo vacío, que llenaría su pequeña princesa.

—Ella se parece a ti, en casi todo. Siempre que la miro es como si te estuviera viendo. Ya no duele, con el tiempo dejó de doler. Ella es feliz, solo quería que supieras eso.

Después de decir esas palabras, le da la espalda a la tumba y se marcha, de pronto ya no quiere estar en aquella ciudad, de pronto ya no quiere respuestas. Los recuerdos le duelen. Se han abierto heridas que creía cerradas, con aquel viaje que nunca debió hacer.

Pero no tiene la voluntad para marcharse, aunque todo en él se lo pide. Dirige su auto hasta la secundaria local. Hiroki está muerto, pero aún queda un cabo suelto en toda aquella historia.

—Usami sama, la Directora lo recibirá ahora.

Nowaki entra a una espaciosa oficina donde una mujer robusta y de rostro bonachón le sonríe amablemente.

—Me dijo mi secretaria que desea información acerca de unos de nuestros alumnos.

—Sí, —exclama Nowaki sonriendo. —él estuvo aquí hace más o menos diez años, su nombre es Misaki Kamijou.

La mujer frunce el ceño, consternada.

— ¿Diez años? — pregunta lamentando no poder ayudar. —Lo siento Usami sama, pero me temo que no podré darle esa información. La verdad es que esta institución fue comprada hace cinco años por una empresa privada. Todos los registros anteriores a esa época ya no están aquí. Creo que están en manos de la autoridad local, pero han cambiado tantas veces que dudo mucho que aun existan.

Una vez más Nowaki siente que una mano invisible lo aplasta inmisericordemente. Como si alguien desconocido moviera los hilos de su vida a su antojo, ocultándole algo que debe saber.

Conduce de nuevo hasta la pequeña casa y se detiene a preguntar en los vecinos cercanos. Nadie sabe nada. La mayoría de la gente es relativamente nueva viviendo allí y los que intuye llevan años viviendo en aquel lugar, le cerraron la puerta en la cara. No quieren decir nada y Nowaki lo sabe.

Muy en contra de su voluntad se dirige a la panadería donde Hiroki había trabajado. Allí consigue la misma respuesta. Hace unos años que los dueños anteriores han vendido el lugar y los dueños actuales no logran aclarar sus dudas.

Ya está harto de dar vueltas, se sienta en un pequeño restaurant y trata de comer algo. De pronto un hombre se sienta frente a él, mirándolo con aversión.

Nowaki se siente intimidado ante la mirada adusta del hombre. Es bastante alto y se ve de mediana edad, su complexión es gruesa y su rostro severo.

— ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunta Nowaki, molesto ya del escrutinio de aquel hombre.

Para su sorpresa el hombre se reclina en la silla y coloca un revolver sobre la mesa, acompañado por una placa de policía.

—Alguien llamó a mi comisaria, diciendo que anda un extraño por la ciudad, haciendo preguntas. —le dice el hombre con una voz suave, profunda, que impone respeto. —Preguntas incomodas, preguntas que nadie en esta ciudad va a responder.

Nowaki tiene entonces la certeza, de que en aquella historia hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista y al confirmar sus sospechas, siente temor de lo que piensa está por venir.

—Solo vine a averiguar el paradero de un viejo amigo.

Nowaki siente un escalofrío, cuando el extraño hombre sonríe de forma siniestra.

—Termine de comer y lárguese de mi ciudad, créame que aquí, usted no tiene ningún amigo.

El hombre se pone de pie, recoge su pistola y su placa y sale calmadamente del local. Nowaki puede ver por el ventanal del restaurant, como el hombre imparte algunas órdenes y muy pronto otros hombres se paran frente al lugar.

Aparta la comida a medio terminar y deja unos billetes en la mesa. Está claro que va a ser vigilado, hasta que abandone la ciudad. Así es en efecto, y sus escoltas solo se detienen, cuando él cruza con su vehículo, los límites de la ciudad.

Llegó muy tarde a su casa. Fue directamente a la habitación de su hija y la encontró profundamente dormida. La besó despacio y luego de pasar por su habitación para darse un largo baño, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Estas actuando muy raro Nowaki y te necesito centrado, hijo.

El reclamo de su padre no le causó efecto alguno, estaba lleno de dudas y de aprensiones.

—Padre ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de Hiroki? ¿Dónde lo enterraron?

Fuyuhiko se quedó lívido y Nowaki pudo notar aquella reacción. Era cierto que él no había querido saber nada de Hiroki. Después de que su padre le hubiese entregado la niña, Nowaki jamás había vuelto a preguntar por Hiroki.

— ¿A qué viene esta tontería ahora, Nowaki? ¿Es que acaso estas fuera de tus cabales?

—Hiroki tenía un hermano, padre. Un muchacho de trece años, se llamaba Misaki ¿sabes qué pasó con él? ¿Le entregaron el cuerpo de Hiroki a él? —Nowaki ignoró la molestia de su padre, era la hora de las respuestas. Repuestas a preguntas que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Del cuerpo de ese muchacho se encargaron el médico y los hombres que lo custodiaban! —gritó Fuyuhiko, harto por la actitud de su hijo. —Tú no querías saber nada sobre él o lo que le ocurriera y yo le dejé a ellos la decisión. No me preguntes ahora, diez años después, que fue lo que pasó con él.

Nowaki frunció el ceño molesto, suspiró y caminó por la habitación.

— ¿Y de su hermano? ¿Nunca averiguaste que pasó con él?

— ¿Qué demonios iba a estar yo averiguando que pasó con el hermano de ese cualquiera? De seguro se prostituyó como lo hacía su hermano. A mí no me interesaba, en ese momento tenía mucho en que pensar. Tu matrimonio, salvarnos de la ruina.

Fuyuhiko se sentó en la cama y miró a su hijo con molestia.

— ¿Me vas a decir a que viene todo esto?

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a su padre para salir de la habitación.

—Siento haberte importunado padre.

Nowaki se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en un mullido mueble. El nombre de Misaki daba vueltas en su mente.

" _Misaki y yo somos muy unidos, somos la única familia que tenemos. Yo lo amo y a veces pienso que él me ama aún más"_

Hiroki le había contado aquello alguna vez. Nowaki no recordaba el rostro de aquel muchacho huidizo y osco. Fueron muy pocas las veces que lo vio.

" _No le entregaron el cuerpo de su hermano, a lo mejor ni siquiera supo que había muerto. Se quedó solo con tan solo trece años. Y si…"_

Nowaki se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, con aquellas conjeturas en su mente. Era una noche sin luna, pues esta se ocultaba entre gruesos nubarrones. Las dudas volaban en su cabeza. Un hermano que había perdido a lo único que tenía en la vida, un niño que se había quedado solo en el mundo ¿Qué mejor motivo para una venganza?

Caminó hasta la mesa donde había dejado su celular, pero al tomarlo lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa. No podía llamar a Akihiko, no estando con aquel misterioso joven. Se quedó sin salida, tendría que esperar que Akihiko regresara.

—El lunes a primera hora estaré en la importadora. Misaki Shinojara va a tener que darme la cara.

Declaró con firmeza, dispuesto a desentrañar los misterios de aquella telaraña que se estaba tejiendo alrededor de su familia.

Pero la telaraña que los rodeaba no estaba custodiada por una sola araña, muchas los vigilaban y los estaban cercando.

—Miyagi ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Shinoda bajó a atender al inesperado visitante. Había dado órdenes que todo lo que pudiera alterar a Hiroki le fuera comunicado antes a él. Por suerte había mantenido muy entretenido a su hermoso ángel y ahora este dormía exhausto y satisfecho, en su habitación.

—No podía esperar hasta mañana, Shinoda san.

Shinoda lo hizo pasar al estudio y allí se sentaron a conversar.

—El jefe de la policía del pueblo donde vivió Hiroki sama, me llamó hace unas horas, me dijo que ese hombre había estado haciendo preguntas por todo el lugar.

Shinoda frunció el ceño ante la información que le daba Miyagi, pero este lo tranquilizó.

—Se fue con las manos vacías, no te preocupes. Nuestros hombres constataron que nadie le dio información. El comisario lo mandó a seguir y lo escoltaron hasta que salió de la ciudad.

Shinoda se puso de pie y caminó al bar para servir dos copas de sake. La suya desapareció de un trago, por su garganta.

—Así que ya sospecha. —murmuró Shinoda.

—Misaki sama de seguro querrá adelantar las cosas. —le dijo Miyagi igualando el gesto y tomándose su bebida rápidamente. —Podemos asaltar los almacenes donde está la droga, no tenemos que esperar que se haga la entrega. El comprador quedará a salvo, es cierto, pero nuestro objetivo son los Usami y ellos caerán. Podemos vincularlos con esos almacenes, podemos probar que esa mercancía es suya y que pensaban distribuirla.

La idea de Miyagi era buena, pero Shinoda no tomaría ninguna decisión sin antes hablar con Misaki y así se lo hizo saber a Miyagi.

—Misaki regresará mañana por la noche. Dejaré que esa decisión la tome él junto con Hiroki. Te llamaré apenas sepa que vamos a hacer.

Miyagi se marchó y Shinoda subió a reunirse con su amor.

—Ummm, estás frio ¿Dónde estabas? — se quejó Hiroki medio dormido, cuando Shinoda se metió en su cama y se acurrucó con él.

— ¿Estoy frio? Entonces caliéntame. —murmuró Shinoda mordisqueando su oreja y tomando con firmeza el pene desnudo de Hiroki.

Hiroki gimió al sentir el suave masaje.

—Eres un insaciable. — susurró sonriendo.

Shinoda acalló sus protestas con besos y se dispuso a hacerle el amor una vez más, porque sí era un insaciable. Jamás podría saciarse de aquel cuerpo, como jamás podría sacar de su corazón aquel amor.


	13. Apuestas y Pérdidas

14-Apuestas y pérdidas

—Una vez más ¿Dónde está el resto del cargamento?

La voz que preguntó era fría como el hielo, era profunda, fuerte y tan decidida, que el objeto de aquel interrogatorio sabía de antemano que estaba perdido.

—No…no lo…sé.

Un golpe seco resonó en la sombría habitación¸ el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo con su boca llena de sangre. Ya no sentía el cuerpo, todo su ser palpitaba con un dolor sordo. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de un profundo odio lo habían mirado como si de ellos emanara el mismo infierno.

—Respuesta equivocada. — murmuró la voz de hielo.

El click de un arma resonó en su oído, estaba muerto él lo sabía.

—Por favor…no me mate.

Misaki miró con asco a la miseria humana que tenía a sus pies, lo pateó con ira mientras posaba su magnífica pistola en la sien del hombre.

— ¡Entonces dime lo que quiero saber, pedazo de mierda!

Le gritó empujando el frio cañón en la ensangrentada piel.

—Ellos…ellos me mataran.

Misaki apuntó el arma a una de sus piernas y disparó sin piedad.

Los gritos del hombre se perdieron bajo la autoritaria voz de Misaki.

—Entonces escoge, infeliz, o ellos o yo. —Misaki hundió el cañón hirviente en la reciente herida, haciendo que el hombre llorara y gritara suplicando misericordia. —Conmigo morirás lentamente, te voy a torturar hasta que me supliques que te mate.

— ¡Está en Hokaido!— gritó el hombre desvalido —En una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad…es un…un deposito que nadie usa.

Misaki se levantó y miró al hombre con asco. Su visión se ensombreció un poco y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

— ¿Amo?

Le llamó uno de sus hombres que de inmediato se acercó a socorrerle.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —le gritó a su guardia, apartándolo con violencia de sí.

Apunto su arma al hombre que yacía en el suelo y disparó a sangre fría. Los quejidos del hombre dejaron de escucharse y Misaki caminó saliendo de aquel sombrío lugar.

En las afueras del galpón donde estaban, más hombres se movían afanosos sacando la mercancía que estaba en el lugar.

— ¿Pusieron a las personas a salvo?

Miyagi, que en ese momento caminó hasta él, le respondió con solemnidad.

—Enviamos a casas de seguridad a las que estaban más sanas, hubo que enviar a algunos jóvenes al hospital, estaban muy lastimados.

Misaki apretó los puños con ira. Habían encontrado a muchos muchachos y muchachas encerrados en un pestilente salón. La mayoría estaban drogados y con visibles muestras de violación.

—Quemen el cuerpo de esa escoria y que no quede nada de este lugar.

Ordenó a Miyagi, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el auto.

Miyagi lo vio trastabillar y lo tomó por el brazo aun a riesgo de que este lo insultara.

Para suerte de Miyagi, Misaki se dejó ayudar y cuando estuvo sentado en el auto, le dijo con un atisbo de dolor.

—No…no puede evitar pensar en mi hermano, al ver el horror en la cara de esos chicos.

Miyagi entendió la perturbación de Misaki. Todos sabían el gran amor que Misaki le profesaba a su hermano y todos habían visto el estado en el que habían llegado aquellos dos hermosos seres a la casa de Makoto.

—Ahora todos ellos son libres y les ayudaremos a encaminar su vida. Los días de los Usami están contados.

Misaki asintió ante las palabras de Miyagi, odiaba sentirse débil. Cerró los ojos y ordenó con serenidad.

—Ve a Hokaido, Miyagi. Mañana mismo quiero que esa mercancía esté en nuestro poder, es la última pieza que queda.

Miyagi asintió y Misaki le ordenó al chofer ponerse en marcha.

No volvió esa noche a la mansión, se sentía sucio y desanimado y no quería manchar con aquellos sentimientos a su hermano.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se fuera con Akihiko de viaje. Un mes en donde había evitado a toda costa aparecer por la empresa. Ryu era el que se ocupada de las cosas en el lugar.

Las sospechas de Shinoda de que Nowaki los estaba investigando, aunado a la llamada que este le hiciera a su hermano aquella noche, los hicieron tomar más previsiones. No podían darse el lujo de que Nowaki se enterara de todo antes de tiempo.

El chofer lo dejó en un lujoso edificio cerca del distrito financiero, donde Misaki tenía un departamento que usaba a menudo. También era el lugar donde frecuentemente se encontraba con Akihiko y donde pasaba noches entregándose a la decadencia del sexo sin amor.

—Limpiamos la bodega y conseguimos la información que faltaba. —Le decía a Shinoda a quien había llamado mientras se desvestía para meterse en la ducha. —Miyagi se quedó en el lugar ultimando los detalles y esta misma noche partirá a Hokaido.

Cuando colgó con su cuñado, se metió bajo el agua caliente de la regadera y restregó su cuerpo con violencia. Luego del largo baño se sentó en un banco en el baño y tomó la cajita que había comprado desde hace días.

Siguió las instrucciones y luego de unos segundos caminó hasta la cama dejando el largo tubito sobre una de las cómodas.

Se vistió despacio con un ligero pijama y cuando se disponía a ver el resultado, sonó su celular. Sabía quién era, así que respondió sin pensarlo.

—No me has llamado en todo el día. —Le reprendió Akihiko con una voz suave y sensual.

—He estado ocupado. —Le dijo Misaki caminando hasta una ventana para respirar el aire de la noche y controlar las ganas que tenia de gritarle a aquel que lo llamaba, que se fuera al infierno.

—Yo te he extrañado todo el día ¿Cuándo vas a venir a la empresa? Me gustaría llevarte a almorzar como cuando nos conocimos. —Akihiko suspiró. — ¿Sabes? Mi hermano sigue insistiendo en que quiere conocerte.

Misaki respiró profundo y guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Misaki ¿estás allí? ¿Te sientes mal?

Misaki había caminado hasta la cómoda y tenía el tubito entre sus manos.

—Me siento… bien. —respondió por fin, con una siniestra sonrisa. —De hecho creo que deberíamos vernos esta noche, tengo algo que decirte.

Acordaron verse en un restaurant y cuando Misaki colgó, se sentó en la cama mirando la prueba por largos segundos.

Sabía que tenía a Akihiko comiendo de su mano, pero estaba muy cerca la hora de reclamar a su sobrina y necesitaba a este totalmente de su lado. Misaki sonrió, pues el arma que le daría ese poder estaba ahora en su vientre y mientras más rápido le hiciera saber a Akihiko que iba a ser papá, más rápido conseguiría retenerlo a su lado.

— ¿Vas a salir?

Akihiko se arreglaba la corbata mientras bajaba presuroso la escalera. Sonrió cuando su hermano lo interceptó al pie de la misma.

—Sí, voy a cenar con Misaki, lo más seguro es que no regrese esta noche. —Le respondió Akihiko con una pícara sonrisa.

Nowaki suspiró y lo tomó por un brazo con molestia.

— ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho estos días?

Akihiko se soltó del agarre de su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que te he escuchado. Teorías de conspiración, trampas y venganzas. Pareces una mala película de suspenso y ni siquiera me has dado una sola prueba de toda esa tontería.

Akihiko le dio la espalda para marcharse, pero decidido sacarse una espina que lo había estado molestando.

— ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Nowaki? ¿Qué hay oculto tras todo esto?

Nowaki miró a su hermano con frialdad, no estaba preparado para contar esa historia, no aún.

—Olvídalo. —Le dijo con desdén. —Mañana volveré a Inglaterra y me llevaré a Hanari conmigo, no quiero que le digas a nadie esto, ni a papá ni mucho menos a ese novio tuyo. Si te lo digo es porque quiero que estés preparado para el estallido de mi padre, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, voy a alejar lo más que pueda a mi hija de este lugar.

Akihiko no pudo preguntar más, pues Nowaki subió las escaleras en carrera dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

De pronto se sintió preocupado, Nowaki estaba verdaderamente angustiado, a tal punto de querer sacar a Hanari del país ¿de qué estaba huyendo su hermano? ¿a qué o a quien le temía?

Akihiko miró el reloj y suspiró, ya hablaría con Nowaki cuando regresara. No quería hacer esperar a Misaki.

Nowaki se encerró en su habitación y sacó una maleta de su enorme closet. Comenzó a meter ropa en ella sin ningún orden. Su mente estaba frenética, su padre no quería darle respuestas y estaba muy alterado con la perdida de la empresa. Akihiko no lo escuchaba, estaba tan enamorado de Misaki Shinojara que desestimaba todas sus dudas, pero ¿acaso Akihiko no tenía razones para dudar de su cordura? ¿Qué pruebas tenia?

Averiguar sobre la familia Shinojara era poco más que imposible. Toda la información que giraba en torno a aquella familia estaba blindada. No pudo descubrir más allá de lo poco que se conseguía por internet. Makoto Shinojara era un hombre mayor, dueño de una enorme fortuna y líder del más grande consorcio de empresas del país.

Más allá de eso no había nada.

Toda puerta que tocaba para investigar era cerrada y siempre tenía la sensación de que una mano invisible lo estaba cercando.

—Tengo que sacar a Hanari de aquí. —murmuró molesto.

—Si Misaki Shinojara es quien pienso…si está buscando venganza, debo alejar a mi hija de aquí. — Nowaki le hablaba a la imagen frenética que le ofrecía el espejo de sí mismo. —Ella no debe saber, no debe saber lo que pasó. Nunca lo sabrá.

En ese instante una vocecita cantarina lo llamó desde la puerta.

—Papi, vamos a jugar un rato.

Hanari miró con tristeza la maleta sobre la cama de su padre.

— ¿te vas de viaje de nuevo, papi?

Nowaki la abrazó y llenó de besos su hermoso rostro.

—Nos vamos de viaje princesa, tu iras conmigo. Vamos a vivir en Inglaterra. Nunca debimos volver a este país.

Hanari sintió como su padre la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas la dejaba respirar. El corazón de Nowaki palpitaba con rapidez y Hanari lo envolvió con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Qué te pasa papi ¿Por qué estas asustado?

Nowaki la separó de sus brazos y la miró con un amor enorme. Besó su frente dulcemente e intentó sonreírle con serenidad.

—Papi no está asustado princesa, solo está cansado. Quiero volver a Inglaterra, eso es todo.

—Es porque allá está mami ¿verdad papi? ¿La extrañas? —Hana le dio un besito dulce en la mejilla a su padre. —Yo también extraño llevarle lindas flores a su tumba, papi. Quisiera poder haberla conocido.

Nowaki sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Él había llevado flores hace poco a la tumba de quien había dado a luz a su hija. Él tenía un secreto enorme que pesaba en su corazón y estaba aterrado de que Hana lo supiera, no quería hacerla sufrir.

—La ves cuando te miras al espejo, mi princesa. —Le dijo Nowaki con amor. — Tienes sus mismos gestos, su sonrisa y muchas cosas de su carácter.

— ¿La amabas, papi?

Nowaki se libró de responder aquella dolorosa pregunta pues Shinobu tocó en ese momento la puerta de la habitación.

—Amo Kusama, su padre lo busca.

Nowaki le sonrió a Shinobu y besó la frente de Hana.

—Ve con Shinobu y prepara una maleta, lleva solo lo mas esencial, lo demás lo enviaremos a buscar luego.

Cuando Nowaki bajó al estudio, su padre lo esperaba con el rostro serio.

—Pasa y cierra la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

Hiroki estaba arreglando la ropa de Shinoda en su closet, hacia unos días que su ahora, novio formal, se había mudado definitivamente a la mansión y más concretamente a su habitación.

— ¿Misaki no vendrá a cenar?

Preguntó, mientras colgaba los trajes en el enorme vestier. Sonrió al ver las cosas de Shinoda desperdigas por el lugar, era como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido allí. Había cajas por todos lados y un enorme desorden, pero eso lejos de molestarlo, le encantaba.

—Dijo que iba a cenar fuera. —le respondió Shinoda, que salía en ese instante del baño con una pequeña toalla anudada a su cintura.

Hiroki arrugó el ceño, imaginó con quien saldría su hermano.

—Se está tomando demasiado enserio su relación con ese hombre. —murmuró molesto mientras acomodaba unos zapatos en su lugar.

—Misaki sabe lo que hace, Hiroki. El pobre diablo de Akihiko Usami es el que tiene que temer.

Hiroki se dio la vuelta para discutir aquel punto con Shinoda, pero la visión ante él lo dejó perplejo y sonrojado.

La toalla apenas alcanzaba a cubrir las partes íntimas de su novio, pero eso no impedía que se viera pecadoramente sensual, con todo aquel cuerpo húmedo y marcado con músculos firmes y bronceados.

Shinoda tenía el rubio cabello húmedo y desordenado, se veía más joven, pero también más peligrosamente apuesto.

Shinoda vio el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de Hiroki y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?

— ¡Cretino! Has el favor de vestirte. —Lo reprendió Hiroki con molestia, ignorando la excitación que cosquilleaba en su ingle.

Hiroki le dio la espalda y siguió acomodando las cosas en el closet, esperando a que Shinoda le hiciera caso y se vistiera para poder hablar sin distracciones.

De pronto sintió los brazos de Shinoda rodeando su cintura, sus labios tibios besando su cuello y una evidente erección restregándose contra su trasero.

—Así…así no puedo… no puedo pensar. —se quejó Hiroki, cuando Shinoda bajó sus pantalones y tomó su pene masajeándolo con cadencia.

—Pensaremos más tarde. —le susurró Shinoda, mordisqueando su oreja. —Ahora quiero estar profundamente enterrado dentro de ti.

Shinoda lo fijó contra las puertas del closet, separándole las piernas con su rodilla.

Hiroki sintió el húmedo pene abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas.

—Pe-pero no me has… no me has prepara…!ayyyy¡

Su quejido sonó más con un gemido, cuando la cabeza del pene de Shinoda entró en su agujero.

—Lo haré despacio. —murmuró Shinoda con la voz ronca y contenida, mientras se concentraba en penetrarlo despacio para no lastimarlo y lo masturbaba para distraerlo del dolor.

Hiroki respiró profundo y se puso de puntillas para levantar más su cadera y aliviar la presión.

—¡Oh pequeño! no me lo hagas tan difícil. —gruñó Shinoda, pues el movimiento de Hiroki lo había llevado un poco más dentro del apretado y caliente culo de su novio.

Hiroki, que estaba sostenido de las puertas de su closet, sonrió malicioso y movió de nuevo la cadera, arrancando un jadeo de los labios de Shinoda.

Shinoda sonrió y mordió con lasciva maldad el cuello de Hiroki, haciendo que este gimiera descontrolado cuando Shinoda lo terminó de penetrar con un solo empujón.

—Maldito. — murmuró Hiroki sin aliento, perdido dentro de la fina línea entre el dolor y el placer.

Shinoda rio y besó la blanca piel que había dejado enrojecida con el mordisco.

—Tú me provocaste.

Hiroki abrió la boca para discutir, pero de sus labios solo salieron gemidos, pues Shinoda lo tomó con fuerza por las esbeltas caderas y comenzó un ritmo frenético de embestidas.

Hiroki pensó que iba a arrancar las puertas por el salvaje ataque del que estaba siendo objeto.

En un momento abrió los ojos y pudo ver su imagen en un enorme espejo, estaba semidesnudo, sudado, excitado. Una mano envolvía su pene masturbándolo duramente y un glorioso hombre tras él, estaba llenándolo aún más allá de su cuerpo.

Shinoda le sonrió y siguió penetrándolo, mientras ambos miraban sus eróticas imágenes en el espejo.

Se extasió con la visión de Shinoda cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, no recordaba haber visto algo más hermoso y más sensual, pero no pudo disfrutarlo mucho pues una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al delicioso temblor de su propio orgasmo.

Exhausto y sin aliento, sintió como Shinoda lo cargaba y lo recostaba en la cama.

—Debemos hacerlo de pie más seguido, me gusta porque puedo penetrarte más profundamente.

—Pervertido. —le reprendió Hiroki en un murmullo, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de acompasar su respiración.

—Así te gusto, no lo niegues. —le dijo Shinoda, llenándolo de besos. —Además tú también eres pervertido, bien que te gustó mirarnos en el espejo.

Hiroki se enfurruñó, pero no protestó ¿para qué mentir? Había disfrutado mucho con la erótica imagen.

Pensando en eso se quedó dormido. Shinoda lo observó dormir mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello. No podía creer aun su suerte, estar allí con él, en su habitación, era un sueño. Como había sido un sueño cada día de aquel hermoso mes.

La cabaña del jardín había quedado casi vacía y a veces la visitaban para escaparse un poco de la realidad y hacer el amor hasta caer exhaustos.

Miró de nuevo el rostro dormido de Hiroki y lo besó despacio. Cuanto lo amaba y cuanto miedo tenía de perderlo. Estaba tan cerca el desenlace de todo y Shinoda sentía un temor frio recorriéndolo. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir como él esperaba.

Aun así, mientras Shinoda vislumbraba nubes oscuras en el horizonte, Misaki estaba seguro de que tenía el poder en sus manos.

—Hola mi amor, perdón por haberte hecho esperar, mi hermano me agarró de sorpresa cuando salía de casa.

Misaki le sonrió inocentemente, recibiendo con un delicioso encanto el beso que le diera Akihiko en los labios.

— ¿Está aún tu hermano aprensivo con nuestra relación? —le preguntó con una suave sonrisa, mientras le hacía señas a un camarero para que se acercara.

Akihiko tomó su mano sonriéndole confiado, pidió una bebida y cuando el mesero los dejó a solas, Akihiko le dijo besando su mano dulcemente.

—No te preocupes por eso mi amor, son tonterías de Nowaki, ya se le pasara.

Misaki suspiró y bajó lentamente la mirada, apartando la mano que dulce y cálidamente tenia Akihiko tomada.

— ¿Te pasa algo, mi amor? —preguntó Akihiko preocupado. Al ver que Misaki no respondía, buscó su mano nuevamente y la apretó tiernamente. — ¿tiene que ver tu malestar con el hecho de que me hayas citado aquí y no en el departamento?

Misaki levantó la mirada y Akihiko se sobresaltó al ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Misaki, por favor, te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que preocuparte por mi familia. —le dijo con ternura, acariciando el rostro pálido y triste de su novio. —Ellos están molestos por lo de la empresa, pero se les pasará. Al fin y al cabo mi padre tampoco estaba haciéndolo bien en la gerencia, tarde o temprano íbamos a perderla.

—No…no es por tu familia, yo…

Misaki volvió a bajar la mirada y Akihiko se preocupó entonces seriamente.

— ¿Entonces que es mi amor? Dímelo para que pueda remediarlo, no me gusta verte así de triste. Haré lo que sea para ver esos ojos hermosos, risueños otra vez.

Misaki suspiró y enjugó sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

—Te cite aquí… —comenzó trémulo. —Lo hice porque pensé que necesitábamos hablar en un lugar menos íntimo, lo que tengo que decirte es importante y la verdad no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

Akihiko prestó atención a cada palabra, cada vez más intrigado.

—Bien, te escucho. —le dijo Akihiko con decisión, apretando su mano con calidez. —pero antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión en cuanto a nosotros, a esto que tenemos. He vivido mi vida pensando que algún día conseguiría la persona especial con la que pudiera ser feliz y estoy seguro que en ti lo encontré.

Misaki lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, había tanta certeza en aquellas palabras, que de no haber tenido tanto odio y resentimiento en su corazón, quizás lo habrían conmovido.

Cerró los ojos, burlándose de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podría conmoverlo aquel hombre? ¿Cómo? Si era parte de aquello que más aborrecía.

Sonrió en su interior y se dispuso a dejar caer la trampa para que el pequeño ratoncito se acercara a su cueva y el pudiera destrozarlo.

—Esta tarde yo fui al departamento, me sentía mal, me he sentido mal por días y…bueno me dije que era hora de afrontar la realidad…

Misaki hizo una pausa de suspenso y en su mente se burló del rostro expectante de Akihiko.

—…¡oh Akihiko! no sé cómo decirte esto, lo cierto es que fui a la farmacia y compré un prueba y el resultado fue positivo.

Akihiko tardó un momento en reaccionar, las palabras farmacia, prueba y positivo bailaban en su mente convirtiéndose en piezas de un rompecabezas que no lograba encajar.

Finalmente su cerebro funcionó y su rostro demostró un amplio matiz de emociones.

— ¿Positivo? —logro articular en un muy bajo murmullo.

Misaki asintió pesaroso y se asombró con una genuina sorpresa al ver que los ojos de Akihiko estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Esta…estamos hablando de una prueba de embarazo? ¿T-tu estas embarazado?

Misaki asintió con pesar y apretó la mano que sostenía la suya.

—Sé que te dije que era fértil, pero no pensé, la verdad rogué para que no hubiese quedado en estado esa noche, no quería que me odiaras Akihiko, no quería. Yo sé que esto cambia tus planes, estaba tan preocupado por decírtelo, pero…

Misaki no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando Akihiko se paró de su asiento y lo levantó del suyo para abrazarlo con fervor.

—En este momento no se… no sé cómo expresarte lo inmensamente feliz que me siento. —Le susurró conmovido, llenándolo de besos.

Misaki quería que la tierra se lo tragara, todo el mundo los estaba viendo y él no era propenso a los espectáculos públicos.

Palmeó la espalda de Akihiko con incomodidad.

—Akihiko, todo el mundo nos está viendo.

Pero lejos de lograr que este lo soltara, sólo logró que el espectáculo se volviera mayor. Akihiko le regaló a los presentes una sonora carcajada llena de felicidad.

— ¡Champaña para todos, voy a ser papá!

Después de aquella exuberante celebración, Misaki tuvo que soportar con estoica serenidad las constantes felicitaciones de todos los comensales que brindaron con el feliz padre, por el fabuloso acontecimiento.

" _Como voy a disfrutar matando a este imbécil"_

Pensó Misaki, mientras se bebía un vaso de jugo y le sonreía con displicencia a la enésima persona que le felicitaba.

No pudieron hablar mucho durante la cena, el alboroto de Akihiko había causado revuelo en el restaurant y eran constantes las interrupciones.

Misaki sentía su cabeza explotar.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —le pidió con cara de pocos amigos a su novio.

Akihiko accedió de inmediato y se preocupó de que Misaki no le dirigiera la palabra en todo el trayecto al departamento.

—Estás molesto.

" _Que inteligente eres"_

Misaki hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando cruzó el umbral de su departamento con Akihiko tras él.

—Hiciste todo un show en el restaurant.

—Lo siento, es que estaba feliz. —cortó Akihiko el airado reproche.

Misaki se dirigió hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa. Akihiko lo detuvo antes de que diera el primer trago.

—Se supone que no debes ingerir licor. —le dijo con suavidad.

Si Misaki hubiese tenido su arma en aquel momento, ciertamente lo habría matado. Estrelló la copa contra la superficie del bar derramando casi todo su contenido.

—¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?

—Que te cité en el maldito restaurant para que habláramos, no para que hicieras un show del maldito embarazo.

Akihiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Misaki inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. El que estaba furioso y gritando, era el Misaki que no quería que Akihiko conociera.

Se reprendió internamente y dirigió toda su ira a completar el plan que se había trazado esa noche.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sentó desvalido en el mueble, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Akihiko se sentó a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

—Misaki habla conmigo, no entiendo que pasa.

Misaki sacó el rostro de su escondite, lleno de lágrimas, desencajado, roto.

—Hace años mi hermano fue traicionado por quien más amaba. Esa persona le quitó todo, su orgullo, su dignidad, su libertad y también a su hijo y no conforme con eso, ordenó que lo mataran la misma noche que nació su bebé.

Misaki buscó en el rostro de Akihiko alguna reacción a la historia que acababa de contarle, pero no encontró más que asombro. Una sorpresa genuina, que lo hizo sospechar, si era que Akihiko era muy buen actor o en realidad no sabía nada.

—Él, ya no habla de eso, pero sé que aún sufre. — continuó Misaki. —Lo que nos tocó vivir no fue fácil Akihiko, después de aquello nuestras vidas quedaron destrozadas. Es por eso que temo por este bebé, es por eso que estoy inseguro con todo esto y por eso quería hablar en un terreno neutral contigo. Temía…temía tu reacción.

—Yo jamás haría una cosa tan asquerosa y cruel, Misaki. —Le dijo Akihiko abrazándolo con fervor. —Sé que nos conocemos hace poco y también sé que yo he llevado todo esto demasiado rápido, pero te puedo jurar que jamás te haré daño.

Akihiko lo besó suavemente y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Desde que te conocí supe que serias especial en mi vida y hoy no has hecho más que darme la mayor felicidad que se le puede dar a un hombre.

Misaki sintió la mano cálida de Akihiko sobre su vientre y el aliento dulce de sus labios en su mejilla.

—Me vas a hacer papá, me vas a dar la familia, el amor que siempre deseé. —Akihiko sonrió y sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas. —No sabría ni como poner en palabras la enorme felicidad que siento.

Un rato después yacían desnudos sobre sabanas revueltas. Akihiko acariciaba a Misaki, al que tenía acurrucado en su pecho. Había disfrutado como nunca hacerle el amor a su novio aquel día, pues lo regocijaba la idea de saberlo embarazado de su hijo.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió lo de tu hermano?

—Trece años. —respondió Misaki con amargura, no quería evocar esos recuerdos en aquel momento. —Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Sintió los tibios labios de Akihiko en su frente. Este le habló con suavidad.

—Los hermanos a veces son un dolor de cabeza. Mira al mío, ahora anda todo loco con una teoría de conspiración que se le metió en la cabeza y hasta decidió irse con mi sobrina del país.

Misaki no cambió ni un segundo su postura.

— ¿sí, y eso? ¿Cuándo piensa irse?

Aquella información era de suma importancia.

Akihiko se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que dijo que mañana en la tarde. Quiere volver a Londres. A veces creo que es lo mejor, mi padre lo manipula mucho y eso es…

Misaki no escuchó más que la fecha y el lugar que le interesaban.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —preguntó solícito, obviando la perorata de Akihiko a la que no le había prestado nada de atención.

—Sí, pero antes quiero un beso.

Akihiko le hizo el amor una vez más, sin que Misaki pudiera evitarlo, no podía levantar sospechas.

Fue bien entrada la madrugada, cuando logró que su novio bebiera el agua que contenía un somnífero.

Condujo con pasmosa rapidez por las desoladas calles hasta llegar a la mansión. Pero cuando tocó a la puerta de su hermano, no fue Shinoda quien abrió como lo habría deseado.

— ¡Misaki! ¿No habías dicho que ibas a quedarte fuera?

Misaki lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí, pero cambié de opinión. Miyagi me llamó para decirme que ya habían localizado el depósito y que hoy mismo atacarían.

No era del todo mentira, pero esa llamada la había recibido justo antes de que Akihiko llegara al restaurant.

—Vine porque quería avisarle a Shinoda.

Hiroki frunció el ceño con molestia.

— ¿Solo a Shinoda? ¿Es que yo no cuento?

Misaki chistó con fastidio, no quería tener aquella discusión con su hermano, no en ese momento.

—De cualquier forma Shinoda te lo iba a decir, yo lo que no quería era preocuparte.

Hiroki relajó la pose. Misaki era muy sobreprotector con él.

—Pues vas a tener que informarme a mí, pues no creo que Shinoda despierte ahorita. —Le dijo Hiroki con un ligero sonrojo.

Misaki sonrió complacido, su hermano se veía radiante y feliz y eso lo alegraba, pero también temía a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Si Nowaki desaparecía con la niña, Hiroki se iba a volver loco de dolor.

—Bien, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, me iré a dormir.

Hiroki vio algo en la expresión de su hermano, algo que le decía que había cosas que no dijo.

—Misaki ¿todo está bien?

Misaki lo besó dulcemente y le sonrió.

—Todo está bien, ve a dormir y deja descansar a ese hombre. A este paso lo vas a desgastar de tanto sexo.

Hiroki se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

Misaki corrió riendo hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Su expresión cambio al cerrar la puerta, tomó su celular y marcó decidido.

—Miyagi, averigua todos los vuelos a Inglaterra que salgan mañana. Nowaki Usami va a llevarse a mi sobrina mañana y tenemos que evitarlo.

Shinoda se despertó temprano y se puso su ropa de ejercicio. Cuando salió de la habitación para ir a correr por los terrenos de la mansión como lo hacía cada mañana. Se encontró a Misaki esperándolo.

—Vamos al estudio, tenemos que hablar.

Hiroki fingió dormir, algo le decía que le estaban ocultando cosas. Así que cuando Shinoda salió de la habitación, él abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la puerta y se pegó a esta para escuchar a Misaki hablando con Shinoda.

Cuando dejó de oír las voces, abrió la puerta lentamente y corrió escaleras abajo. Shinoda y Misaki se encerraron en el estudio. Hiroki salió de la mansión y la rodeó por los jardines, llegó hasta los enormes ventanales del estudio y se ocultó para poder escuchar.

— Tiene pasajes para hoy al medio día. Miyagi está tratando de contactar a la aerolínea, envió a varios hombres al aeropuerto, pero él está en Hokaido y tiene a casi todos sus hombres con él, darán el último golpe en unas horas y… Shinoda no sé qué hacer, si Nowaki se lleva a Allegra a Inglaterra…

Hiroki corrió por las escaleras como una exhalación, no escuchó nada más, no podía.

Se metió en su habitación y se vistió rápidamente, tenía que irse antes de que lo detuvieran.

Cuando salió de la mansión, iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Llevaba una gorra ocultando su hermoso cabello, unos lentes oscuros y un arma en donde quince mortales balas tenían nombre y apellido.

El Ashton Martin iba comiéndose la autopista. Hiroki tenía el acelerador a fondo. Si el vuelo de Nowaki salía al medio día, le daría tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto, confiaba en que Nowaki cumpliera la norma de llegar dos horas antes.

—Voy a matarte infeliz, voy a matarte. Por fin hoy vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste.

Hiroki golpeó el volante con ira, mientras con maestría esquivaba cada carro que se le atravesaba.

—¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Voy a matarte! Meteré quince balas en tu asqueroso cuerpo y después me llevaré a mi hija muy lejos.

Hiroki sollozó con dolor, con ira, con miedo.

—Me la llevaré lejos. Nunca más la separarás de mi…nunca más— murmuró entre lágrimas.

Shinoda y Misaki salieron del estudio una hora después.

—Iré a despertar a Hiroki. Me lo llevaré a Kioto unos días, hasta que todo esté listo para ir por Allegra.

Misaki asintió sonriendo, estaba aliviado por todo lo que le había contado Shinoda. Este ya se había imaginado que Nowaki intentaría huir. Con ayuda del siempre fiel Yashiro, habían cerrado todas las puertas para que Nowaki lograra escapar. Cuando el joven llegara al aeropuerto, se llevaría una sorpresa.

Misaki se alegró de saber que Shinoda había pensado en todo y entonces se le ocurrió que sería el mejor escenario para que la policía entrara en acción. Tardaron tiempo haciendo llamadas y planificando todo.

Cuando Misaki se disponía a ir a desayunar, Shinoda bajó las escaleras con una expresión seria.

—Hiroki no está en la habitación.

—Estará en la terraza, a él le gusta desayunar allí.

No terminó Misaki de decir aquello, cuando el hombre que vigilaba la puerta entró a la casa azorado.

—Amo Misaki, el Kumicho salió hace rato de la casa en su auto, mandé a uno de mis hombres tras él, pero lo perdió en la autopista. —El hombre respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento. —Amo, el guardia me acaba de llamar, dice que el Kumicho va como alma que lleva el diablo, me llamó porque teme que tenga un accidente.

— ¡Va al aeropuerto, seguro nos escuchó!

Gritó Shinoda, mientras corría seguido de Misaki, hasta el garaje.

—Yashiro, llama a tus hombres en el aeropuerto y ponlos en alerta, Hiroki va para allá.

Misaki se iba a subir al auto, pero Shinoda se lo impidió.

—Tú quédate, coordina desde aquí a la policía y llama a Miyagi, es posible que todo tenga que adelantarse.

Misaki asintió a regañadientes.

— ¿Papi por qué salimos escondidos de la casa?

Hanari leía una revista, sentada en la sala de la espera del enorme aeropuerto, al lado de su padre.

—Porque tu abuelito no sabe nada de nuestro viaje y no quería que nos estropeara las vacaciones.

Hanari sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre.

—Ay papi, parecemos dos prófugos.

Nowaki sonrió con ironía, eso era lo que eran. Dos prófugos que huían de un enemigo desconocido.

—Cuando lleguemos a Londres lo llamaré.

—Y al tío Akihiko.

—Y al tío Akihiko también lo llamaré. — corroboró Nowaki distraído.

—Voy a extrañar mucho a Shinobu kun. —se quejó Hana nostálgica, adoraba su niñero y le dolía haber tenido que despedirse de él.

—Pero tú ya eres una niña grande, no necesitas niñero ¿o sí?

Hana rio ruidosamente.

—No papi, ya voy a cumplir once, soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola.

Nowaki sonrió y besó su frente.

Ella era suya, su hija, su amor. Nadie iba a apartarla de su lado, por más buenas razones que tuviera.

Hiroki llegó al aeropuerto y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de estacionarse, dejó el carro tirado en la entrada y entró corriendo sin atender a los gritos de los guardias que lo increpaban.

Lo buscó frenético por todos lados, había demasiada gente y su cabeza bullía de dolor.

—Pasajeros del vuelo seiscientos cincuenta con destino al aeropuerto Heathrow Londres, favor abordar por la puerta quince.

Hiroki escuchó el llamado y corrió al lugar.

—Ese es el nuestro papi.

Nowaki sonrió con aprensión, su corazón de repente se tornó inestable, como si un presentimiento muy malo lo hubiese asaltado de repente.

Había mucha gente, algunos hablaban, otros reían. Algunos se despedían con lágrimas, otros con besos.

Nowaki estaba entre el tumulto con su hija tomada de la mano. Hanari sostenía un pequeño bolso rosa, estaba hermosa, con su vestido azul con pequeñas flores amarillas.

A lo lejos alguien la observaba con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

—Mi niña…mi Allegra. — murmuró Hiroki.

Nowaki la soltó un segundo para sacar los pasaportes, solo fue un segundo.

— ¡Nowaki Kusama! —le llamó alguien a gritos, por aquel nombre que hacía mucho no escuchaba.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un disparo y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, con su pecho lleno de sangre.


	14. Frente a frente

15-Frente a frente

El escándalo que creyó iba a formarse entre toda la gente, no fue tal. Las personas a su alrededor seguían hablando, riendo, despidiéndose.

Aún apuntaba con la pistola hacia su objetivo, pero este seguía allí, de pie, conversando tranquilamente con su hija. No había sangre, ni gritos, nada había pasado.

La pistola que sostenía temblaba junto con sus manos. En medio de todo aquel caos que había en su mente, consiguió reaccionar cuando una voz suave y amorosa pronunció su nombre.

—Hiroki.

Él pareció volver a su cuerpo, como si el que llegó hasta aquel lugar lleno de odio, de dolor, de tristeza, no hubiese sido él.

—Le disparé. — murmuró quedito.

—No mi amor, no has hecho nada. Mírame, mírame y veras que no te miento.

Hiroki giró sus ojos turbios y desencajados, la mirada de Shinoda estaba serena. Aquella mirada hermosa y apacible le dio tanta paz.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apenas sintió cuando Shinoda le quitó el arma de las manos y la guardó entre su chaqueta.

—Quería matarlo. —susurró abrazándolo. —Quería ver la sangre en su cuerpo, verlo muerto a mis pies, pero no puede…no pude.

Shinoda lo abrazó con fuerza, la verdad Hiroki había estado a punto de disparar. Nadie se había percatado de su intención, en medio de aquel tumulto de personas a solo unos metros de Nowaki y su hija, Hiroki había apuntado su arma sin que nadie lo notara.

Por un momento Shinoda temió lo peor. El sí que lo había visto, había corrido desesperado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y Hiroki con aquel corazón tan puro no había sido capaz de accionar el gatillo.

Tal vez por la turbación que había en su rostro, el temblor en su cuerpo y el terror que había en su turbia mirada, en su mente si había disparado. Quizás por un momento se permitió recrear el asesinar a aquel que había matado sus sueños, su amor, sus esperanzas y lo había condenado a un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Se la va a llevar Shinoda. —murmuró entonces Hiroki, aferrándose con violencia a la gruesa chaqueta, como si se estuviera ahogando y aquel hombre fuera su único salvavidas. —Va a llevársela y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Hiroki lloró desgarradoramente y antes de que Shinoda lo pudiera sacar de su error, un alboroto se formó a su alrededor.

—Nowaki Usami tiene que acompañarnos, está usted bajo arresto.

Hiroki escuchó sin creerlo las palabras altisonantes del que debía ser el jefe del comando policial que ahora rodeaba a Nowaki.

Miró a Shinoda sin entender y este suspiró mirándolo con amor.

—Yo no le voy a permitir alejarla nunca más de ti. Ahora salgamos de aquí, él ira a la comisaria por unas horas y nosotros tenemos que prepararnos porque mañana iremos a la casa Usami a buscar a tu hija.

Hiroki apenas pudo ver como esposaban a Nowaki. Shinoda lo aferró a su pecho no permitiéndole ver más. Temía que se conmoviera por el miedo que aquello podría estarle causando a la pequeña niña. Lamentablemente aquello era necesario y también era indispensable sacar a Hiroki de aquel lugar.

—Shinoda, Allegra ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? Mirala, está llorando. Yo no quería esto, no lo quería.

Shinoda tenía que sacarlo de allí así que se puso frente a él y lo agarró por lo brazos mirándolo con firmeza.

—Tienes que entender que esto es necesario. —Le dijo con brusquedad. —Él la puso en este predicamento al intentar llevársela del país, no fuiste tú, Hiroki. Entiende que no podía ser de otra forma. Cuando la tengas contigo y cuando sea el momento de contarle la verdad, estoy seguro que ella entenderá porque hicimos todo esto.

Hiroki muy a su pesar asintió, le dio una última mirada a la pequeña niña que iba acompañada por una oficial de policía, con su carita llorosa y asustada. Rogó porque su hija algún día entendiera sus razones y lo perdonara.

Misaki caminaba frenético por todo el salón de la mansión. Una y otra vez se movía por la lujosa estancia.

—Misaki siéntate, me tienes mareado. —Se quejó Ryu, quien había llegado hacía un buen rato, después de que Misaki lo llamara desesperado. —Ya Shinoda te dijo que Hiroki está bien, que no pasó nada y que vienen en camino.

— ¡Cállate! —le espetó Misaki mirándolo con ira. —Si te molesta entonces lárgate.

Ryu se sorprendió tremendamente por la ira impresa en aquel ataque, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sabía que Misaki estaba alterado por la situación.

Muy pronto escucharon voces en la entrada, Misaki salió en carrera del salón, con Ryu pisándole los talones.

Hiroki se separó de los brazos de Shinoda y caminó hacia su hermano.

—Misaki, yo… lo siento, no sé qué me paso…

Hiroki no pudo terminar su disculpa pues una poderosa bofetada surcó su pálido rostro.

—Eso es por ser un imbécil y ponerte en peligro. —Le gritó Misaki y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, el hermoso rostro de su hermano fue vapuleado por otra estruendosa bofetada. —Y esto es porque eres un maldito idiota, por no confiar en mí, por no creer que siempre…siempre hare lo que sea para evitar que sufras.

—Misaki…

—No…déjalo. — acalló Hiroki la protesta de Shinoda.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si matas a esa mierda? Allí, en pleno aeropuerto, delante de cientos de personas. Ni todo el dinero ni el poder que te legó Makoto habrían podido salvarte. —Misaki estaba fuera de sí y sus ojos hermosos estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Ibas a pudrirte en la cárcel y ¿para qué? Por una basura que no vale nada, por eso ibas a perder tu vida y a tu hija.

Misaki se dio cuenta entonces que estaba llorando y eso lo llenó aún más de rabia. Se limpió los ojos con violencia y le gritó a su hermano lleno de dolor.

—Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota.

Misaki le dio la espalda y corrió hacia las escaleras.

El silencio duró unos segundos. Ryu se acercó y tomó las manos de Hiroki con cariño.

—Estaba muy asustado. No ha parado de caminar, él temía que te pasara algo terrible.

Hiroki asintió mirando a Ryu con sorna.

—Tiene razón, Ryu, me comporté estúpidamente. Debí confiar en él, en todos los que me rodean.

La mirada de Hiroki buscó la Shinoda, que acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas con suavidad.

—Debí saber que no dejarían que Nowaki sacara a mi hija del país. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

En la mirada de Hiroki había vergüenza y tristeza.

Shinoda le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó con suavidad.

— ¿Por qué no subes y te recuestas un rato? Yo me encargaré de hablar con Miyagi para ver cómo va lo de la bodega y también llamaré a nuestro informarte en la policía para que me diga cuándo dejarán a Nowaki en libertad provisional.

Hiroki asintió silencioso y Ryu también se despidió.

—Yo iré a la empresa, para no levantar sospechas.

Hiroki subió las escaleras, pero no fue hasta su cuarto. Tocó despacio la puerta de Misaki y cuando este no respondió, Hiroki abrió la puerta lentamente.

Oyó movimiento en el baño y de inmediato corrió hacia allí, cuando escuchó a Misaki vomitar.

—V-vete. —murmuró Misaki entre arcadas, estaba de rodillas y vomitaba violentamente todo lo que su estómago contenía.

Hiroki humedeció una toalla y la pasó por su rostro, mientras lo sostenía dándole apoyo.

Luego de unos minutos el malestar cedió y Hiroki ayudó a su hermano débil y aletargado a llegar hasta su cama.

—Lo siento, esto es culpa mía, no debí hacer esta locura, no debí asustarte así. Lo siento Misaki, lo siento mucho.

Misaki suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

Cuando recobró un poco el equilibrio, besó el cabello de su hermano que estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

—Me sentí como cuando tenía trece años y fui a buscarte a ese horrible galpón. Te oí llorar, te oí suplicar por ver al bebé. Se lo llevaron y yo tuve que seguir escondido sin poder hacer nada más que esperar. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder salvarte, de que no pudiera matar a esos tipos, de que finalmente lograran matarte y yo te perdería para siempre.

Misaki sintió de nuevo su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Malditas lágrimas. — murmuró entre sollozos.

Hiroki levantó su cabeza y besó las mejillas de su hermano con ternura.

Este acarició las sonrojadas mejillas.

—Perdóname por pegarte, no debí reaccionar así. Pero es que tenía tanto miedo. No te podía proteger Hiroki y me sentí de nuevo como aquel niño desvalido que tuvo que ver y escuchar cómo te violaban tantas veces.

Hiroki lo abrazó y lloró con él, por aquella pena que los unía tan íntimamente, tan fuerte como el lazo sanguíneo que los unía, tan férrea como el amor que se profesaban. Esa pena que había marcado sus vidas y que no habían podido olvidar.

Después de un rato, ya calmados y desahogados. Hiroki fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy a llamar al médico, me preocupan esas nauseas.

Misaki sonrió, esta vez sin malicia, quizás sí con un poco de recelo. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Hiroki poniéndola en su vientre.

—Se supone que todo este suplicio es normal, tengo un Shinojara en el vientre y ya sabes lo que decía Makoto, todos los Shinojara son revoltosos.

Hiroki al principio se mostró impactado.

—Misaki tu…tu estas…de ese…de ese hombre.

Misaki negó sonriéndole esta vez sí, con un brillo maligno en la mirada.

—Mío, Hiroki, nuestro, de esta hermosa, feliz y unida familia. Ese hombre nunca será nada para este niño y cuando destruya a toda su maldita familia él también desaparecerá. —Misaki tomó la mano de su hermano y la besó dulcemente. —Este bebé es mi cómplice y mi mejor arma para tener a Akihiko Usami a mis pies. Con un Usami de nuestro lado será más fácil acabarlos.

Hiroki no estaba para nada de acuerdo con aquel plan y mucho menos con usar a un bebé inocente para llevarlo a cabo. Pero su hermano había pasado por un mal momento por su culpa y aun se notada alterado, ya entendía Hiroki por qué.

Decidió no discutir sobre aquello por ahora, ya más adelante encontraría la forma de ayudar a su hermano a ver su embarazo de otra forma. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla, pues era una linda noticia a pesar de todo, saber que iba a ser tío. Pensó en Makoto y supo que eso lo habría hecho muy feliz.

No importaba quien era el padre de aquel bebe, ni las circunstancias en las que había sido concebido, era un alma inocente. Además como decía Misaki, era un pequeño Shinojara y vendría el mundo en una familia llena de amor para darle.

—Me declaro oficialmente un tío muy feliz. —le dijo sonriendo. —Y cuando Allegra esté con nosotros estoy seguro de que también será feliz de tener un primito o primita para jugar y consentirle.

—Eso será mañana. —le dijo Misaki con una gran sonrisa. —Mañana por fin la tendremos aquí.

Misaki lo abrazó y se recostó de nuevo en la cama junto con él.

—Ven, acurrúcate conmigo, tengo que contarte mis planes y luego me marcho a mi departamento, tengo que estar allí para cuando Akihiko llegue.

—Tio Akihiko. —gimió Hana al ver llegar a su tío a la comisaria donde había llegado hace dos horas.

—Ya paso cariño, todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo y vamos a resolver todo este mal entendido.

Akihiko abrazó a la asustada niña, besando su frente amorosamente. Shinobu que había venido con él, se quedó con Hana metiéndola en sus brazos y consolándola, mientras Akihiko se iba para hablar con el comisario.

Una hora después, su mirada incrédula estaba perdida en un montón de papeles que le había dado el comisario.

—Robo, secuestro, tráfico de droga, trata de blancas. —Leía con voz pastosa todo el cumulo de acusaciones que recaían sobre su familia, en ese momento no sabía cómo no le habían dejado preso a él también o como no habían ido a buscar a su padre para encarcelarlo.

—Creo que será mejor que llame a su abogado señor Usami, todos estos cargos son muy graves.

Akihiko levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía prestando atención a la advertencia del Comisario.

Estaban en problemas, en serios y graves problemas.

— ¿Podré sacar a mi hermano de aquí, hoy?

—Él intentó salir del país cuando una orden de captura pesaba sobre él. Traiga a su abogado señor Usami, es todo lo que le puedo sugerir.

El Comisario fue inflexible y a Akihiko no le quedó más que salir de la oficina del hombre y marcar rápidamente un número en su celular.

—¿Dónde está papi, tío Aki? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar tan feo? —preguntó Hanari lloriqueando asustada. Cuando Akihiko se reunió con ella —Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa con mi papi. Sácanos de aquí tío Aki por favor.

Akihiko abrazó a la pequeña niña que temblaba llorando entre sus brazos.

—Iras a casa con Shinobu mi princesa. Te prometo que yo llevaré a tu papá más tarde.

—No, no quiero, tio Aki, quiero irme con mi papi, quiero ir a Londres, no quiero estar más aquí. Por esto estaba asustado mi papi, por esto quería huir de este horrible lugar.

Akihiko la sentó en sus piernas y la meció dulcemente tratando de calmarla, pero también pensaba en las palabras de su sobrina ¿estaba Nowaki huyendo? Cerró los ojos preocupado ¿podría ser que todas aquellas acusaciones fueran ciertas?

Después de mucho rato por fin logró convencer a Hana de que se fuera con Shinobu. Le prometió solemnemente que llevaría a su padre a casa, pero cuando la niña se fue no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

Estaba esperando que su abogado llegara cuando su celular sonó. A pesar de estar en medio de todo aquel caos, sonrió al ver quien llamaba.

—Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Misaki sonrió maliciosamente.

—Akihiko, no sabes, estoy feliz, no podría estar más feliz ¿puedes venir al departamento esta noche? Muero por contarte todo lo que ha pasado.

Akihiko hizo una mueca de disgusto, nada hubiese querido más que irse en ese mismo instante al departamento, besar a su novio y hacerle amor. Olvidar aquellas horribles acusaciones que pesaban sobre su familia, pero no podía, por mucho que lo deseara, tenía que afrontar aquella situación y confiar que todo fuera un error.

—Tengo un problema familiar un poco complicado, mi amor, pero te prometo que si logro resolverlo iré al departamento ¿no me quieres adelantar que te tiene tan feliz?

" _¿Un problema familiar? ¡Jah! Pobre infeliz y lo que te espera"_

— ¡Oh Akihiko! Lo siento, espero que no sea nada grave, si puedo ayudarte en algo cuenta conmigo.

Akihiko se conmovió por la solidaridad de su novio.

—Gracias, pequeño, pero con saber que estas bien y que estas feliz es suficiente para mí.

Misaki rio alegremente.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz, mi hermano me llamó hace un rato. Aun no lo creo, encontró a su hijo, Akihiko. Descubrió el paradero del infeliz que tanto daño le hizo y mañana ira a su casa para recuperar a su hijo. —Misaki hizo una pausa y se mordió los labios riendo. —Aún no se todo los detalles, ni siquiera sé quién es esa persona. Mi hermano es muy misterioso con sus cosas y no me ha querido decir nada, pero estoy feliz por él, era hora de que se le hiciera justicia.

Akihiko noto con preocupación que en aquella última frase, Misaki había perdido el brillo en su voz, de pronto esta se había vuelto pesada, dura.

Cuando iba a decir algo vio que alguien le saludaba.

—Pequeño, tengo que dejarte, me alegro por tu hermano y si como tú dices ese hombre le hizo tanto daño, se merece el peor de los castigos. Un monstruo como ese que fue capaz de hacer tanto mal, no merece piedad.

Misaki rio triunfante en su interior.

" _Ese monstruo tendrá el final que merece Akihiko, todos ustedes lo tendrán"_

—Gracias Akihiko, estoy feliz por poder confiarte esto, porque estés apoyándome. Ojala puedas venir esta noche, quisiera que celebráramos.

Akihiko colgó y le tendió la mano al hombre que le sonreía suavemente.

—Akihiko, teníamos tiempo sin hablar, me sorprendió tu llamada. Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

Akihiko suspiró antes de conminarlo a sentarse a su lado.

—Sumi, lamento haberte hecho venir así, pero necesito tu ayuda. En este momento solo confío en ti.

El joven asintió, preocupado.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Akihiko, cuéntame que paso.

Unos minutos después estaban de nuevo frente al comisario y una hora después, Sumi Keiichi seguía revisando los papeles en una oficina, mientras esperaban que trajeran a Nowaki.

Akihiko lo miraba expectante mientras este pasaba y pasaba las hojas, leyéndolas con preocupación.

—Esto es grave Akihiko, muy grave. Hay pruebas demasiado contundentes. —Le dijo levantando la mirada con inquietud.

Akihiko ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente. En ese instante la puerta se abrió trayendo a Nowaki escoltado por un policía y con sus manos esposadas.

El policía lo hizo sentar y quitó las esposas de sus manos, luego salió silencioso.

Nowaki tenía el rostro pálido, estaba visiblemente afectado por toda aquella situación.

—Nowaki…

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó cuándo puedo decir algo, sin querer escuchar preguntas de su hermano, para las que no tenía respuesta.

—La envié a casa con Shinobu, ella está bien. Me preocupas tu ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Nowaki? Drogas, comercio ilegal, prostitución, los cargos que nos imputan son muy severos.

—Aquí dice que estas bajo arresto por haber intentado escapar. —dijo Keiichi tomando la palabra. —Dice que toda la familia está bajo investigación y cuando en el aeropuerto registraron tu pasaporte sonaron las alarmas de fuga. Podemos establecer una fianza y quizás sacarte hoy mismo, pero esto no ha hecho sino empezar y todos, todos ustedes están implicados.

Nowaki miro a Keiichi y frunció el ceño, conocía al joven abogado, era amigo de Akihiko desde hace muchos años. Él como abogado sabía que las palabras del joven eran certeras, pero estaba tan alterado que apenas podía procesar aquella conversación.

—Has lo que puedas para sacarme de aquí, Sumi. Tengo que ir a casa para estar con mi hija y también… también tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Akihiko notó el estado ambiguo de su hermano, parecía adormecido, pero también estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de estallar.

—Nowaki tienes que decirme que está pasando ¿es todo esto real? — Akihiko soltó los papeles dejándolos en frente de su hermano —¿Papá sabe de esto? ¿Tu sabias que esto estaba pasando?

—No me preguntes nada ahora, Akihiko.

— ¿Qué no te pregunte? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Todos estamos involucrados en esto, Nowaki. Yo necesito saber que está pasando.

—Ahora no Akihiko, sácame de aquí y luego hablaremos.

Akihiko no soportó más y gritó lleno de ira, golpeando la mesa violentamente.

— ¡Hablaremos ahora mismo, maldición!

— ¡Sácame de aquí de una jodida vez, Akihiko! —gritó Nowaki a su vez.

Sumi se puso de pie e intervino para evitar una pelea que solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Ya basta, cálmense los dos. Akihiko déjame arreglar esto, por favor. Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Nowaki cuando lo lleves a casa.

Akihiko miró a Nowaki con furia y salió de la pequeña oficina dando un portazo.

Casi dos horas después, coincidiendo con el anochecer, Nowaki salió con Keiichi y Akihiko de la Comisaria.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de su casa, Nowaki corrió a las escaleras.

—Nowaki tenemos que hablar. — le recordó Akihiko.

El aludido se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

—Déjame ir a ver a mi hija Akihiko, quiero saber que está bien y que ella vea que yo también lo estoy.

Akihiko asintió y cuando se dirigía al estudio se encontró con su padre.

—¿Dónde está Nowaki?

—Subió a ver a Hana. —Akihiko respondió despacio, buscando con su mirada cualquier vestigio de culpabilidad en el rostro de su padre, pero no encontró más que enfado, cólera, odio.

—Dile que lo espero en el estudio y luego márchate, vete con el amante ese tuyo y no regreses hasta mañana.

Akihiko apretó los puños furioso.

—Padre lo que está pasando es grave, yo también estoy involucrado y quiero…

—Lo resolveré con mi hijo, con mi verdadero hijo. —Le espeto Fuyuhiko con desdén. — Tú no eres nadie así que lárgate.

Akihiko palideció ante el ataque, pero se recompuso y dándose la vuelta salió con paso firme de aquella casa, se dijo a si mismo que no iba a volver a poner un pie allí y que limpiaría su nombre a como diera lugar.

Misaki estaba conversando por teléfono cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

—Te llamo mañana a primera hora Miyagi, mientras encárgate de todo.

Compuso una sonrisa feliz cuando vio entrar a Akihiko a la sala.

— ¡Hola! —le saludo con efusividad. —Por la hora pensé que ya no venias.

Akihiko lo atrajo a sus brazos y le dio un beso largo y demandante. Misaki se entregó a la caricia, como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo que aquel hombre no era quien era en realidad y disfrutando de la sensualidad que emanaba.

—Ummm, eso se sintió muy bien ¿Qué tal si continuamos esto en la habitación? —le dijo sonriéndole y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta su cuarto.

Akihiko se dejó llevar silencioso, la verdad lo que más deseaba era estar allí, con Misaki, con la vida que realmente le pertenecía.

—Te amo. —le repitió mil veces mientras lo desnudaba y le hacia el amor plácidamente, sin prisas, con un insondable deseo.

Después del ardoroso encuentro, Akihiko abrazó a Misaki, besó su frente y le habló con suavidad.

—Misaki, cásate conmigo. Tengo unos ahorros de lo que me legó mi madre antes de morir. Podríamos comprar una pequeña casa y hacer allí un hogar para nuestra pequeña familia.

Misaki sintió tensión en la mano que acariciaba su desnudo vientre.

—Estas actuando extraño Akihiko ¿Qué te pasa?

Misaki hizo su jugada, buscando que Akihiko le contara lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Este se puso tenso y se sentó en la cama suspirando con cansancio. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde había dejado su ropa para sacar una caja de cigarros. Metódicamente sacó un cigarro y lo puso en su boca.

—¿Akihiko?

Cuando este volteo a mirar a Misaki, lo encontró sentado en la cama mirándolo interrogante.

Akihiko no llegó a encender el cigarrillo.

—Creo que tengo que dejar de fumar. —dijo con un dejo de resignación. —Eso no es bueno para el bebé.

—¿Estas evitando contarme que te pasa?

Akihiko chistó con molestia. Claro que lo estaba evitando, le daba vergüenza.

" _¿estas inventándote una historia, alimaña? ¿Crees que con ese teatro me vas a convencer que no eres una basura, al igual que toda tu familia?"_

—¿Hoy pusieron preso a mi hermano? —le conto por fin Akihiko. —Lo acusan a él y a toda mi familia de un montón de cosas que me avergüenza mencionar.

Akihiko suspiró cansado y se sentó al lado de Misaki, con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, derrotado, triste, preocupado.

—Por eso te dije que no sabía si podría venir hoy, pase toda la tarde tratando de que dejaran en libertad a mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano no se iba de viaje hoy?

Akihiko asintió.

—Por eso lo aprendieron, pensaron que estaba huyendo.

Misaki sonrió para sí y preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Y estaba huyendo, Akihiko? ¿Tu hermano estaba huyendo de algo?

Akihiko ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, quería tener esa respuesta, de verdad quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en su familia. Desde la perdida de la empresa todo había sido un espiral de problemas. La desaparición de Haruhiko y ahora esto. Akihiko ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando levantó el rostro, miró a Misaki sintiéndose miserable. Tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente.

—Lo único que sé, es que yo no he hecho nada malo. Créeme Misaki, no sé lo que está pasando en mi familia, pero lo voy a descubrir y voy a dejar limpio mi nombre. Espero, mi amor, que puedas confiar en mí.

Misaki le sonrió y lo besó amorosamente.

—Confío en ti, Akihiko. Confío plenamente en ti.

Misaki lo atrajo a su regazo y acarició delicadamente su cabello. Mientras Akihiko disfrutaba la caricia y cerraba los ojos para descansar, Misaki sonreía, la última puerta se había cerrado para Akihiko, ahora estaba completamente a su merced.

—Quiero casarme contigo Akihiko, mañana mismo si es posible. Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos.

Akihiko se separó de su regazo y lo besó intensamente.

—Entonces llámalo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo así? —preguntó Shinoda a Misaki que le hablaba por teléfono. —No, iremos a buscar a Allegra en la tarde cuando Miyagi nos diga que ya la policía tiene el último embarque de droga… Bien, le diré a Hiroki…Cuenta con eso, Yashiro san es el indicado, le llamaré para que arme toda la trama… Bien, hasta mañana.

Hiroki estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles que le había enviado su abogado, dejó a un lado los documentos y escuchó pacientemente la conversación de Shinoda. Cuando este colgó, Hiroki lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué nueva locura se le ocurrió ahora?

Shinoda sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

—He de reconocer que tu hermano tiene una mente maquiavélica. Va a hacer una boda de mentira. Parece que el hombre ese le pidió que se casaran y Misaki le habló de un amigo suyo que puede hacerlo mañana mismo.

—Yashiro.

—Sí, mañana en la mañana irán donde Yashiro san, tengo que llamarle y pedirle que falsifique todos los documentos necesarios.

Shinoda tomó su celular y Hiroki suspiró, recostándose cansadamente del sillón donde tenía horas sentado.

—Misaki sabe lo que hace. — le dijo Shinoda mirándolo con cariño. —Mañana ese hombre será oficialmente nuestro cuñado y nuestro aliado conveniente.

—Ya quiero que esto se termine. Me preocupa mi hija, pasó un susto terrible hoy. Yo solo quiero tenerla conmigo, hacerla feliz, recuperar todo el tiempo que esa familia nos robó.

Shinoda dejo el teléfono y se acercó a Hiroki despacio. Arrodillándose a sus pies tomó sus manos besándolas con amor.

—Mañana es el principio de todo lo que has soñado mi amor. Solo ten paciencia un poco más y conseguirás eso por lo que has luchado tanto.

La mañana no comenzó bien en la casa Usami. Nowaki se había negado a hablar con su padre la noche anterior y comenzando la mañana se había ido para reunirse con Keiichi y otro abogado de su bufete.

La reunión duró hasta el comienzo de la tarde y cuando volvió a la casa, su padre estaba hecho una furia.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Las cosas están empeorando y tu…

—Papiiii, que bueno que regresaste, estaba tan preocupada.

Fuyuhiko estallo de ira al ser interrumpido por Hanari, que bajo las escaleras corriendo para abrazar a su papi con amor.

—Maldita mocosa, en mala hora te…

—Padre… tu vida depende de que no termines esa frase. —gritó Nowaki furioso, mirando a su padre con advertencia.

Fuyuhiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, una sirvienta entro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión.

—U-usami sama, tiene visitas.

— ¿Es que todo el mundo en esta casa es un inútil? No te dije que no quería ver a nadie ¿Quién demonios vino?

—Shinohara Hiroki. —pronuncio su nombre con total serenidad, mientras entraba al salón caminando lentamente hacia las dos personas que lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. —O si lo prefieren, Kamijou Hiroki, así me conocieron alguna vez.

Después de muchos años esperando aquello, finalmente allí estaba y las dos personas que habían destrozado su vida estaban frente a él, solo que esta vez era él quien traería el infierno a sus vidas y los destrozaría lentamente.


	15. Verdades que matan

16-Verdades que matan.

—¡Makoto kun!

El grito de la niña fue el que devolvió a la realidad a su padre y a su muy conmocionado abuelo. Una realidad que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para admitir.

—Hola hermosa princesa. —murmuró Hiroki abrazando a la niña que se había abalanzado a sus brazos, con una alegre sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa, Makoto kun? ¿Viniste a visitarme? ¿Y porque dices que tu nombre es Hiroki?

Hiroki sonrió ante el torrente de preguntas, estaba claro que su hija era igual de vital que él. Iba a responder cuando la voz de Nowaki llenó la estancia.

—Hanari sube con Shinobu a tu habitación.

—Pero papi…

—Hanari te di una orden.

Nowaki no había querido gritarle a su hija y al ver su gesto de dolor y asombro se arrepintió al instante, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, la situación era extremadamente peligrosa como para tenerla a ella a su alrededor.

Hiroki miro a Nowaki con una sonrisa maligna y heladora, luego suavizo su mirada dirigiéndola a la niña que aún tenía entre sus brazos.

—Hazle caso a tu papá, más tarde responderé todas tus preguntas. Te lo prometo.

Hanari le sonrió con ternura y recibió gustosa el beso que este depósito en su mejilla.

Dándole una significativa mirada a su padre, se marchó del salón, subiendo despacio las escaleras con Shinobu que le hablaba animado de juegos y diversión.

— ¡Qué demonios haces en mi casa! y ¿Cómo es que estas?...

— ¿Vivo? —terminó Hiroki por él, mientras miraba complacido como Shinoda y Miyagi habían desenfundado sus armas y apuntaban a Nowaki que se había atrevido a acercarse demasiado a él.

— ¡Esto es un afrenta intolerable, llamare a la policía para que los saquen como los perros que son! —gritó iracundo el padre de Nowaki.

La carcajada de Hiroki les heló la sangre a padre e hijo.

—Hágalo. —dijo Hiroki entre risas. —Así me ahorra el trabajo de entregarlos a la justicia.

Nowaki iba a decir algo, pero Hiroki lo cayó con un gesto de su mano.

—No vas a proferir una palabra más, pedazo de basura. No, hasta que yo haya terminado de decir lo que vine a decir.

Nowaki estaba lívido, sus ojos turbios se oscurecieron de ira, pero no pudo replicar a la orden de Hiroki pues el cañón frio de un arma se apuntalo en su sien.

—El Kumicho te dio una orden, será mejor que la cumplas.

Fuyuhiko miro con terror a su hijo y luego puso toda la ira que sentía en su mirada para dirigirla a Hiroki.

—Conozco esa mirada de odio. —le dijo Hiroki sentándose tranquilamente en un sofá. —La vi por meses cuando me mantuvo prisionero. Solo que en aquella oportunidad era joven y vulnerable, estaba aterrorizado.

Hiroki suspiró y sonrió, miro a Shinoda y este puso un arma sobre su regazo. Hiroki acaricio la fría textura, sería tan fácil matarlos allí mismo. Pero no, no sería así, él iba a hacerlos pagar, él los iba a destruir lentamente.

—Lamentablemente para ti, ya no te tengo miedo. Dejé de ser el muchachito asustado y ahora tengo el poder de destruirte a ti y a tu maldita familia, tal cual como ustedes trataron de hacer conmigo.

—No vengas a hacerte la victima…

Las palabras de Nowaki terminaron con un gemido de dolor, cuando la cacha de la pistola de Miyagi se estrelló contra su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo escuchando las palabras roncas del hombre que le había golpeado.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras callado.

Hiroki lo miró con desdén y luego dirigió su mirada a Shinoda. Este puso entonces una carpeta en sus manos.

Hiroki la abrió y comenzó a leer detenidamente mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja.

—Robo, tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas, prostitución, evasión de impuestos. —Hiroki sonrió y extendió los papeles y un montón de fotografías sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él. —podría seguir toda la noche. Su prontuario policial es enorme. La policía solo espera mi orden para allanar esta casa.

El viejo lo miró con odio, Hiroki los tenía en sus manos. Solo confiaba en que el ultimo cargamento que se había ocupado de mantener muy bien escondido llegara a su destino, eso le podría salvar. Con ese dinero conseguiría comprar su salida y la de su hijo del país. Dejaría que Akihiko cargara con las culpas.

Entonces Hiroki sonrió como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Esta vez fue Miyagi quien le paso una carpeta. Hiroki la abrió y extendió frente a Fuyuhiko la prueba final de que estaba completamente hundido.

—Encontramos el cargamento de Hokaido también. La policía ya lo tiene en su poder, así como a sus hombres que fueron muy colaboradores al momento de confesar.

Fuyuhiko cerró las manos en un puño. Estaba acorralado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Lo que me quitaron hace diez años. —le respondió Hiroki con ira apenas contenida. —Quiero a mi hija.

— ¡No, eso jamás! —gritó Nowaki.

Esta vez no fue Miyagi el que lo reprendió por su insolencia, la patada que lo dejo si aliento provino del propio Hiroki. Se había puesto de pie iracundo y sin pensarlo lanzó la patada directo al estómago de Nowaki.

Mientras el joven tosía y se sostenía el estómago aguantando el dolor. Hiroki se agachó frente a él y lo agarró del cabello levantando su cabeza violentamente.

—Tienes suerte pedazo de mierda, de que no te mate aquí mismo. Me sería muy fácil acabar con tu patética existencia. — Hiroki le hablaba con una frialdad aterradora, su mirada de acero habría sido capaz de congelar cualquier corazón. —Me vas a entregar a mi hija y lo vas a hacer voluntariamente, Nowaki. No tienes otra salida.

Nowaki lo miró con odio, aquel no era la persona amable y hermosa que él había conocido ¿Qué había pasado con Hiroki?

Hiroki lo soltó con asco, como si de alguna forma hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

— ¿No me reconoces verdad? Ahora que no estoy indefenso y a tu mereced, no me parezco en nada al Hiroki que conociste.

—No voy a entregarte a mi hija.

Hiroki tomó entonces la pistola que Shinoda le había dado y apuntó a la cabeza de Nowaki.

—Entonces lo haremos de la manera difícil, Nowaki. Te voy a matar con todo gusto y ella será mía de todas formas.

Shinoda miró por un interminable segundo a Miyagi, no dudaban que Hiroki apretaría el gatillo. Pero él no quería que su dulce amor se llenara las manos de sangre y mucho menos de la sangre de aquella basura de hombre que había destruido su vida.

— ¡No lo mates! —gritó Fuyuhiko. —La niña, puedes llevarte a la niña.

— ¡Papá que dices¡ —gritó entonces Nowaki, molesto con su padre. Prefería morir antes de entregar a su hija voluntariamente a esa persona en la que se había convertido Hiroki.

Hiroki suspiró y apartó el arma de la cabeza de Nowaki.

—Veo que ahora comienza a pensar correctamente, Fuyuhiko. —espetó Hiroki con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

—No voy a dejar a mi hija ir con un…

Hiroki miró a Miyagi con fastidio y Nowaki nuevamente fue silenciado con un severo golpe.

—Hijo por favor, déjame manejar esto a mí. —suplicó Fuyuhiko aterrado, consciente de que Hiroki no estaba jugando. Sabía que el joven mataría a Nowaki sin temblarle el pulso. Tenía que comprarle tiempo a su hijo, no podría soportar verlo morir ante sus ojos.

Nowaki apretó los puños con impotencia. Todo lo que había temido estaba pasando, pero el que menos pensaba que aparecería estaba allí ante él. Su vida de pronto, había tomado el cariz de una horrorosa pesadilla. Había estado frente a su tumba hacia poco, lo había creído muerto por años, pero no estaba muerto y había regresado poderoso y lleno de rencor.

¿Acaso no tenía razones para estar lleno de odio?

— ¿S-solo quieres a la niña? —preguntó Fuyuhiko tratando de mantener su orgullo.

Hiroki sonrió y se acomodó relajadamente en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Veo que la vejez ha afectado tu sentido común Fuyuhiko. —le dijo con desgano y evidente burla. — ¿Crees de verdad, que eso es lo único que quiero?

El anciano le sostuvo la mirada, pero lejos del orgullo y la prepotencia que siempre había en aquel severo rostro, esta vez lucia cansado, asustado y más viejo de lo que en realidad estaba.

— ¿Entonces que más quieres?

—A toda tu maldita familia tras las rejas. —le respondió Hiroki con arrogancia.

—Nowaki no sabía nada de esto, él no sabía de los negocios ilícitos. —Por un momento a Fuyuhiko le pareció inculpar a Akihiko, pero pensó que debía tener a este libre también para que con el dinero que había heredado de su madre lo ayudara a sacar a Nowaki del país. —Yo y solo yo estoy detrás de todo lo ilícito de lo que se nos inculpa.

Hiroki no cambió su postura relajada. Miró a Fuyuhiko consciente de que el viejo mentía, pero eso no le importaba. Salir de aquella casa con su hija era su único propósito y mientras menos traumático fuera para la niña, mejor seria. Si para eso tendría que servirse de Nowaki, lo haría.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Nowaki? Tu padre te dejó libre de culpas, que heroico ¿verdad? —Hiroki se puso de pie y caminó hasta Nowaki, haciéndole una seña a Miyagi para que lo pusiera de pie. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hacen a personas como él en prisión? Cuando sepan que traficaba mujeres y jovencitos, cuando sepan que el mismo los violaba para probar la mercancía. Cuando sus contactos sepan que perdió la valiosa droga que transportaba y que sus hombres cantaron como dulces pajaritos ¿Te imaginas lo que va a pasarle en la cárcel?

Nowaki hubiese querido golpear aquel hermoso rostro que ahora parecía tan frio y tan duro como el mármol que había mandado a poner en su tumba.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó derrotado, consciente de que Hiroki ahora era quien tenía el poder en sus manos.

Hiroki estaba asqueado de tener a aquel hombre que tanto odiaba frente a él y solo deseaba buscar a su hija y llevársela lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

—Vas a subir y vas a hablar con Allegra, le vas a decir que debe irse conmigo por...

—Ni sueñes que le voy a decir que eres su… —Nowaki sintió el cañón de un arma justo en su corazón, pero esta vez no era Miyagi el que lo apuntaba, ni siquiera Hiroki. Era el otro hombre que los acompañaba, este lo miró con una furia tal que contenía una silenciosa advertencia. Una advertencia que congeló la sangre en las venas de Nowaki. Aun así se atrevió a seguir hablando, pero esta vez con suplica. —Hanari cree que su madre está muerta, ha vivido toda su vida pensando eso. Si le digo todo lo que pasó le haré daño, ella es muy sensible. No quiero hacerla sufrir.

Hiroki lo pensó por unos segundos, él también sentía que debía hacer las cosas con calma para no perjudicar su hija.

—Dile que soy un pariente de su madre, que he venido porque quería conocerla y que tú la dejaras pasar un tiempo conmigo, porque te iras de viaje con tu padre y yo me ofrecí a cuidarla.

Nowaki asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Miyagi lo soltó y Shinoda se retiró pero sin dejar de apuntarlo.

— ¿Qué pasará con mi padre? —preguntó Nowaki, tambaleándose un poco por el dolor infringido por los golpes que recibió.

Hiroki miró al anciano con una sonrisa de complacencia.

—Será puesto a las órdenes de la policía y juzgado por todos los cargos de los que se la acusa, pero se hará todo en silencio. Si cumples con lo que se te pedirá, nadie va a saber nada y tu padre cumplirá su condena por el resto de su días con la tranquilidad de que nadie intentará hacerle daño.

Nowaki se quedó con una sola frase de todo aquello.

" _si cumples con lo que se te pedirá"_

¿Qué más iba a pedirle?

Hiroki intuyó la pregunta y se la respondió rápidamente.

—Vas a arreglar todo aquí para que yo tenga la custodia de Allegra, renunciaras a todos tus derechos sobre ella. Una vez que hayas hecho todo eso pediré una excepción para que te dejen salir un día de la cárcel y puedas verla y contarle porque ya no vivirá contigo nunca más.

Hiroki lo miró complacido, encogiéndose de hombros le habló con una amarga suavidad.

—Quien sabe, si te portas bien, puede que tenga más misericordia de la que ustedes tuvieron conmigo y si Allegra desea visitarte en la cárcel después de saber por tu propia boca la clase de alimaña que eres, yo mismo la llevaré cada vez que ella así lo quiera.

Hiroki vio como todo el cuerpo de Nowaki se tensaba y su rostro se volvía lívido.

—¿La cárcel? —pronunció este con temor, con dolor. Pero no temía por él, temía por lo que aquello podría causarle a su hija.

Hiroki, sintió un atisbo de compasión, pero duró muy poco. De pronto se recordó encerrado entre cuatro mugrientas paredes, con la única compañía de una pequeña ventana que no podía alcanzar, pero que le daba por lo menos el alivio de saber si era de día o de noche. Recordó también el terror que vivió cada día de su encierro, recordó el día en el que su hija vino al mundo, aquel dolor tanto físico como moral, el maltrato del que fue objeto. Recordó la orden de aquel odioso hombre que lo había atormentado por meses y su dolor al saber que moriría sin haber siquiera visto a su pequeño bebé.

Nowaki no merecía misericordia alguna y aunque su padre se empeñaba en librarlo de toda culpa. Hiroki conseguiría la forma de demostrar la verdad y entonces Nowaki se pudriría en la cárcel junto a toda su familia.

— ¿Pensaste que con las palabras de tu padre exculpándote de todo, sería suficiente para librarte de ir a prisión?— Hiroki sonrió mirándolo con lastima. — Irás a la cárcel Nowaki, por todo lo que esos papeles que están allí dicen y agradece que no sacaré a la luz todo lo que me hiciste a mí. De todas formas me complace saber que no saldrás jamás de prisión.

—P-podrías venir a buscarla mañana…yo…yo quisiera tener tiempo de hablar con ella.

Hiroki tembló de rabia, Nowaki aún se atrevía a pedirle tiempo.

—Me voy a llevar a mi hija hoy. —le espetó con furia. —Ya he esperado diez años, no voy a esperar un segundo más. Me la llevaré, así tenga que matarlos a todos en esta maldita casa.

Hiroki sintió el calor de Shinoda en su espalda, el hombre había rodeado su cintura con su brazo, brindándole apoyo, conminándolo a que no se desmoronara.

Cuando Nowaki asintió e hizo el ademan de salir en busca de la niña, otra voz se oyó en la estancia.

—¿Nowaki que pasa? Toda la calle está rodeada de…

Misaki había pasado sonriente toda la parodia de matrimonio con Akihiko. Yashiro se había portado a la altura y en ese momento de camino a la casa Usami, su flamante esposo estaba convencido de que eran esposos por todas las de la ley.

Si algo lamentaba Misaki de aquel día, era no haber podido estar con Hiroki al momento de enfrentar a sus enemigos, pero estaba tranquilo, pues Miyagi y Shinoda estaban con él. Así como todo un ejército de hombres bien entrenados y dispuestos a matar o morir por el Kumicho del Clan Shinojara.

Ahora solo tenía que seguir el plan que habían trazado y terminar de tejer la telaraña en torno a Akihiko, para que este fuera su mejor aliado en contra de los Usami.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? —le preguntó Akihiko, tomando su mano y aprovechando un semáforo para besarla amorosamente.

—Es todo esto de ir a tu casa. — respondió Misaki después de un sentido suspiro. — Tu familia me odia, Akihiko, no sé porque tenemos que ir para allá.

Akihiko le sonrió con ternura.

—Mi familia no te odia.

—Tu hermano sospecha de mí, lo sabes. Ese día te llamó para advertirte de mí. —replico Misaki con su rostro compungido y sus ojos cristalinos de lágrimas no derramadas.

Akihiko suspiró. Misaki en cierta forma tenía razón, pero debía hablar con su familia y más ahora que estaban enfrentando tantos problemas con la ley. Además tenían que saber que se había casado con Misaki. Quería que comprendieran que la familia Shinojara no eran sus enemigos.

Si Akihiko hubiese sabido lo que lo esperaba en la casa no habría sido tan optimista.

—Todo va a salir bien mi amor. —Le dijo mientras emprendía el último tramo para llegar a su hogar. —Quiero que conozcas a mi sobrina, es encantadora y muy hermosa. Además quiero decirles a mi padre y a mi hermano que nos casamos. Lo hago por nosotros y para que tú y nuestro bebé estén tranquilos.

Misaki no dijo nada más, sonrió para sus adentros. Pues los días oscuros de Akihiko comenzaban a partir de ese momento.

Cuando arribaron a la larga avenida, Akihiko frunció el ceño al ver un montón de camionetas negras estacionadas y lo que parecía un ejército de guardias de seguridad desplegados por doquier.

Entró extrañado a la casa, seguido de un Misaki que por fuera se veía tenso, pero por dentro estaba dichoso.

Encontró a toda su familia reunida en salón, pero no puedo obtener una respuesta a su pregunta, pues fue Misaki el que habló antes de que él pudiera terminar de formularla.

—Hiroki, hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akihiko dirigió su mirada al hombre que solo había visto una vez y del que poco recordaba. Luego increpó a su recién estrenado esposo. Se acaban de casar y el mundo ahora les caía encima.

— ¿Misaki, ese es tu hermano?

Cuando Misaki asintió con el rostro pálido y asustado, Akihiko pensó en la historia que le había contado Misaki.

" _Hace años mi hermano fue traicionado por quien más amaba. Esa persona le arrebató todo, su orgullo, su dignidad, su libertad y también a su hijo y no conforme con eso ordenó que lo mataran la misma noche que nació su bebé"_

No podía creer que aquello fuera real, entonces recordó lo que Misaki le había contado lleno de felicidad la noche anterior.

" _Mi hermano me llamó hace un rato. Aun no lo creo, encontró a su hijo, Akihiko. Descubrió el paradero del infeliz que tanto daño le hizo y mañana ira a su casa para recuperar a su hijo"_

Akihiko sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba.

" _Un monstruo como ese, que fue capaz de hacer tanto mal, no merece piedad"_

Él le había dicho esas palabras a Misaki, pero entonces no sabía que el monstruo que había hecho tanto daño, era su propio hermano.

— ¿Misaki, tu qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hiroki, riéndose por dentro por la soberbia actuación de su hermano.

Misaki puso una mano en su corazón y miró a Akihiko con dolor, con desprecio.

—Yo…acabo de casarme. —dijo con su ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a Akihiko. —Con el hermano del hombre que…

Misaki se desmayó y Akihiko logró atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. De inmediato, Miyagi se lo quitó de los brazos por órdenes de Hiroki.

—No toque a mi hermano con sus asquerosas manos, todos ustedes son unos criminales. —Dijo Hiroki iracundo. —Miyagi, lleva a Misaki al auto y espéranos allí. Nowaki ve por mi hija, quiero largarme de esta maldita casa de inmediato.

Shinoda abrió la puerta para que Miyagi saliera con Misaki en brazos, Nowaki tras ellos, subió la escalera con desgano.

Hiroki se asomó en la puerta diciéndole con advertencia.

—Toda la casa está rodeada, no intentes ninguna tontería, Nowaki.

El aludido ni siquiera volteó y subió mas rápido, tratando de desaparecer.

Akihiko aún estaba en shock cuando Hiroki se le acercó mirándolo con odio.

—Cuando compré su empresa no sabía quiénes eran ustedes. Ahora me arrepiento, pues mi hermano lo conoció allí y se enamoró de usted. Tenga por seguro de que si me hermano no desea verlo más, hare todo lo posible por alejarlo de usted.

Akihiko no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera conocía toda la historia. Si su hermano había hecho las cosas espantosas de las que le acusaban, estaba seguro que Misaki lo odiaría siempre.

¿Cómo había sido capaz Nowaki de hacer todo aquello?

—Le juro que amo a su hermano con todo mi corazón y también le juro que no sabía… no sabía nada de lo que mi hermano hizo.

Hiroki sonrió para sí. Misaki lo había logrado, había envuelto tanto a aquel hombre en su red que lo tenía a sus pies. Ahora tenían un aliado entre los Usami, un arma que muy pronto usarían.

—Espero que esté diciendo la verdad. —le dijo Hiroki mirándolo con recelo. —lo espero por el bien de mi hermano y del hijo que espera.

Nowaki solo detuvo sus pasos cuando se supo lejos de la vista de aquellos que habían irrumpido en su hogar. Se sentía asfixiado y dolorido, pero sobre todo estaba aterrado. En pocos momentos iba a perder todo lo que amaba en la vida.

Caminó con pasos inciertos hacia una ventana y aparto la cortina lentamente. Comprobó así, que lo que Hiroki había dicho era cierto, había muchos guardias rodeando la mansión.

Ahora tenía que hacer aquello que destruía todo su ser. Despedirse de Hanari, quizás para siempre.

Nowaki se arrodilló en el suelo duro y frio, sus ojos en un segundo se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Cómo iba a tener el valor para hacerlo?

Mirar a su pequeña princesa a los ojos, mentirle. Despedirse de ella. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan hermosa, pequeña e indefensa. Una pequeña bebé que solo lo tuvo a él, siempre a él.

—Maldito seas Hiroki Kamijou…Maldito seas. —murmuró entre sollozos apagados, aporreando su puños contra el frio suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, respiró profundo y se limpió con violencia las lágrimas.

—La última palabra aún no está dicha. —murmuró resueltamente. —Tal vez ganaste esta batalla, pero la guerra aún está por verse.

Lleno de una renovada fuerza se encaminó a la habitación de su hija, planeando en su mente una estrategia a seguir, el aún no estaba muerto y mientras tuviera fuerzas lucharía por lo único que le importaba en su vida.

—Princesa. —susurró con amor, al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Hanari le sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Papi ¿Qué haces aquí? y Makoto kun ¿ya se fue?

Nowaki la besó con dulzura y despidió a Shinobu con un gesto de su mano. Cuando estuvieron a solas, este se sentó con su princesa en su regazo.

—H-Hiroki san, está abajo aun. —le dijo con mucha dificultad. Fingiendo una sonrisa continuó. —De hecho te tengo una sorpresa, resulta que él ha estado un buen tiempo intentando localizarnos.

— ¿Y eso porque papi? ¿Acaso lo conocías ya?

" _Ojala nunca lo hubiese conocido."_

—Si cariño, Hiroki es…es medio hermano de tu mamá, él es tu tío. No sé muy bien la historia pero ellos se alejaron y el no conoció de tu existencia sino hasta hace poco.

Hana, esbozó una brillante sonrisa y abrazó a su papi con emoción.

—Tengo un tío, un tío por parte de mi mamá. Es increíble papi, increíble. Estoy tan feliz.

Pero Nowaki se estaba muriendo y aquella felicidad de su hija no hacía más que enterrarlo más profundo en su dolor. La abrazó con fuerza y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

— ¿Qué que pasa papi? ¿Estas triste?

—No cariño. —le dijo Nowaki sonriéndole con esfuerzo. —Estoy muy feliz por ti y además te tengo otra sorpresa, pasaras un tiempo con tu tío Hiroki, pues yo tengo que irme de viaje con el abuelo.

Hanari frunció el ceño.

—Pero papi, no me habías dicho nada de ese viaje y después de lo que pasó, me asusta mucho que vuelvas a ir al aeropuerto.

Nowaki besó su naricita con ternura.

—Eso fue un mal entendido ya te lo dije. Ahora tengo que ir con tu abuelo a Londres para arreglar cosas de negocios y fue una verdadera…sorpresa que tu tío apareciera ahora. Podrán compartir y conocerse.

—Él me hablará de mi mami cuando era joven y así podré conocerla a través de él. — dijo la niña con una expresión soñadora. —Te voy a extrañar mucho papi, pero también estoy contenta de pasar unos días con mi nuevo tio. Mak…Hiroki kun es una persona maravillosa, quien iba a decir que aquel ser increíble que me rescató en la playa terminaría siendo mi familia.

La niña rio alegremente y abrazó a su padre con emoción.

—Estoy segura que voy a pasar unos días geniales con él y cuando tu regreses podríamos salir los tres juntos, así tú también recuerdas a mi mami junto a Hiroki kun.

Nowaki asintió y sonrió levemente. Tratando de convencerse de que esa no sería la última que vez que vería a su hermosa princesa.

Hiroki esperaba en la estancia a los pies de la escalera. Finalmente bajó Nowaki con su pequeña de la mano. Esta se soltó rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a Hiroki.

—Ya mi papi me lo contó todo Hiroki kun, que eres medio hermano de mi mamá y que no sabías de nosotros, estoy muy feliz de poder pasar unos días contigo, así podrás contarme todo acerca de mi mami y vamos a divertirnos mucho conociéndonos.

Hiroki la abrazó con fervor. Nowaki pudo ver que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sus ojos antes fríos y furiosos, ahora estaban brillantes y miraban a Hanari con un inmenso amor.

—Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte finalmente conmigo, mi querida princesa.

Le dijo besando su cabello dulcemente.

—Shinoda ¿Por qué no llevas a Alle…Hanari al auto. Yo iré en un segundo.

Shinoda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tenía la menor intención de dejar a Hiroki, solo con esa gente.

—Ve, yo iré en un momento. — le pidió con decisión. Giró entonces su rostro hacia Nowaki y sonrió con una expresión sombría. — Voy a despedirme de Nowaki y de su padre.

Shinoda contra todo el sentido común y muy en contra de su voluntad, salió con la niña que antes de irse corrió hasta su papi y le dio un enorme abrazo.

—Te veré pronto papi. Te amo.

Nowaki la abrazó y cerró los ojos con impotencia.

—Yo también te amo mi amor. Recuérdalo siempre, papá te ama.

Cuando Shinoda salió con la niña. Hiroki se quedó mirando a Nowaki con desprecio.

En el salón solo quedaban, Nowaki, Fuyuhiko y un muy conmocionado Akihiko.

— ¿Verdad que duele? —le preguntó Hiroki con una voz grave y desgarradora. —Sientes que te están quitando un parte de tu alma, como si te desgarraran la piel a girones.

Hiroki sacó de su espalda el arma que había ocultado por el bien de la niña. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a Nowaki y lo apuntó justo en el corazón.

—Yo lloré y supliqué. Acababa de dar a luz en condiciones infrahumanas y nadie me escuchó. No me dejaron verla y se la llevaron. Y todo eso lo hicieron por orden tuya.

—Yo…

—Cállate infeliz de mierda. —Gruñó Hiroki, apretando el cañón del arma en el pecho de Nowaki, lastimándolo en el proceso. —Hoy yo te estoy haciendo algo parecido, pero ni siquiera se acerca a lo que todos ustedes me hicieron a mí. Así que prepárate Nowaki, porque el infierno acaba de abrirse para ti y yo soy el demonio que te va a atormentar hasta el último día de tu vida.

Nowaki no pudo ni reaccionar cuando Hiroki levantó el arma y la estrelló contra su rostro, enviándolo directo al suelo.

Fuyuhiko dio unos pasos hacia su hijo, Hiroki lo volteó a mirar con una ira tal que lo hizo retroceder.

Finalmente, Hiroki caminó con paso lento hasta la salida, confiando en que jamás volvería a aquel maldito lugar.

Esa tarde, mientras Hanari iba entretenida hablando de mil cosas con Hiroki dentro de la enorme limosina que los transportaba. Una veintena de patrullas subió por la larga avenida y minutos después, Fuyuhiko, Nowaki y Akihiko fueron sacados esposados de la mansión Usami.

Nowaki miró el pasar de la calles dentro de la lúgubre patrulla, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Hiroki.

Estaba en el infierno y ahora sabía claramente por qué.


	16. ¿Cuánto dura el tiempo feliz?

17- ¿Cuánto dura el tiempo feliz?

Después de llegar a la mansión, Hiroki subió con una sorprendida Hanari para enseñarle la habitación de princesa que le habían preparado. Misaki había sido recibido por la niña como otro regalo feliz, otro tío a quien amar y atesorar, pero este decidió no unirse a su hermano para mostrarle la habitación a la niña. El deseaba que Hiroki disfrutara aquel momento sólo con su hija, así que se había excusado alegando cansancio y se había retirado a su habitación.

Shinoda por su parte estuvo en el estudio un rato junto con Miyagi y Takahiro, este último les había informado de todos los procedimientos legales que había hecho ese día. Después de tener la tranquilidad de que los Usami permanecerían en la cárcel por un buen tiempo, Shinoda le dio algunas órdenes a Miyagi y finalmente cuando estos se fueron subió a la habitación que compartía con Hiroki.

Esa mañana había dado órdenes de preparar una habitación para él, en el ala más alejada de la mansión. Sabía que Hiroki iba a oponerse, pero él era muy tradicionalista en muchos aspectos y aquel era uno de ellos. Una cosa era estar durmiendo juntos cuando la casa era sólo para ellos y otra muy diferente era tener a una niña bajo su responsabilidad.

Entró al enorme vestidor que compartía con Hiroki y comenzó despacio a recoger su ropa, sonrió recordando las muchas veces que le había hecho el amor a Hiroki sobre aquella alfombra o aferrado a las puertas del macizo closet.

No es que fuera a privarse del delicioso cuerpo de su hermoso ángel, era que no veía correcto hacerlo estando la niña tan cerca. Esta podría escucharlos o hasta descubrirlos y eso lo aterraba.

Se sentó en el cómodo mueble que había dentro del vestidor y sonrió pensativo.

 _¿Será muy rápido para pedirle que se case conmigo?_

Se preguntó.

Esa idea le había dado muchas vueltas en la mente desde que su relación con Hiroki tomo forma. Era un paso muy importante, pero ahora que tenían a la niña con ellos, era también un paso lógico. Ellos se amaban y el deseaba adoptar a Allegra como suya, hacer una familia ellos tres.

— ¿Sólo nosotros tres? —Se preguntó entonces en voz alta.

No había tocado con Hiroki el tema de tener hijos. Ese era un tema vedado para Hiroki y ni siquiera Makoto se había atrevido a sugerírselo cuando estuvieron casados. Hiroki se valía de métodos anticonceptivos cuando estaba con Makoto y había comenzado a usarlos de nuevo cuando Shinoda y él iniciaron su relación.

¿Qué pensaría ahora de la idea de tener un bebé?

Shinoda sonrió y continuó doblando sus camisas, pensando en un pequeño con el cabello brillante de Hiroki y con sus dulces y hermosos ojos de miel.

—Sería un pequeño consentido. —murmuró riendo, mientras soñaba con su futuro y los hijos que deseaba tener con Hiroki.

Misaki se dio un largo baño. A pesar de que todo había salido perfectamente bien, sentía los músculos de sus hombros agarrotados. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y esa sensación le desagradaba.

La ducha tibia no le sirvió mucho para relajarse, cuando se recostó en la cama cubierto por un fino pijama de seda, sintió como la suave tela rozaba su piel tensa haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—Malditas hormonas. —murmuró contrariado, mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el fastidioso pijama rápidamente.

Pero al meterse bajo las sabanas, desnudo, la sensación no hizo más que empeorar.

—Maldición. —gruño con frustración al sentir que una parte especifica de su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar su inmediata atención.

Cuando poso su mano en aquel lugar gimió con protesta. Misaki no era muy dado a masturbarse. No tenía porque, siempre había habido alguien dispuesto a darle el placer que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Pero en aquel momento no le apetecía que nadie lo tocara.

 _¿A quién engañas?_

Se reprochó en su mente. Ciertamente se había habituado a unas caricias, al toque de unas manos, a la calidez de unos labios, al desenfreno de largas noches de sexo apasionado.

—Maldito seas Usami Akihiko. —Gritó colérico lazando con furia las almohadas fuera de la cama.

La pequeña rabieta no alivio su febril estado de excitación y aunque con su mano suave masajeo el pene erecto y demandante, no logró conseguir el placer deseado.

Misaki respiró profundo y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación, después de unos segundos, volvió a masajear su pene mientras con su otra mano logró alcanzar su culo. Empezó circulándolo suavemente como había sentido que Akihiko lo hacía.

Las imágenes de este tocándolo, le excitaron más y así, introdujo un dedo en su interior. Apretó los labios ahogando un gemido y masajeó su pene con más fuerza introduciendo otro dedo en su interior. Comenzó a jadear y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su garganta. Las imágenes de Akihiko asediaban su mente y entonces abrió los ojos con molestia y toda la excitación desapareció.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño desahogando todo lo que había en su estómago.

Después de vomitar se lavó la cara y salió del baño para sentarse en un mueble, mirando la semioscura habitación. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por pensar en aquel hombre mientras se tocaba.

— ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? — Se preguntó mientras cubría su boca ahogando un sollozo.

—Malditas hormonas. —protestó entre lágrimas y se acurrucó en el mullido sillón para tratar de calmarse.

Casi media hora después seguía llorando, se sentó con violencia y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —murmuró cansado.

Se vistió con una tremenda rapidez y salió casi en carrera de la habitación y de la mansión.

En la autopista tuvo que manejar con más cuidado del que estaba acostumbrado pues las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea! — se gritó mientras se estacionaba en el arcén y comenzó a golpear el volante con impotencia.

El torrente de emociones pareció amainar un poco y Misaki suspirando prendió de nuevo el auto, consciente de que solo podía ir a un sitio.

El portero del edificio no se sorprendió al verlo, después de todo y aunque tenía tiempo sin ir, Misaki siempre había sido una visita habitual.

—Gracias. —le dijo Misaki al hombre cuando este le acompañó hasta el ascensor.

El portero se quedó unos segundos pensativo, pues jamás había notado a aquel joven altanero y prepotente, tan frágil y desvalido.

Kyu Ijuuin no esperaba visitas aquel día, pero inesperadamente había tenido una que de alguna forma no deseaba.

—Mamá dice que las flores que encargamos le encantan y Papá quiere regalarnos para la fiesta la presencia de un grupo de música tradicional. Yo le dije que tú querías algo íntimo y discreto, pero tú sabes cómo son ellos. —Ijuuin sonreía y asentía ante la perorata de su prometido, pero la verdad era que no le estaba escuchando. —La modista que está confeccionando mi Kimono, cada día me pide que vaya para hacer pruebas, varias veces he tenido que faltar a la universidad y ese es otro tema. No hemos hablado de la luna de miel y yo no sé si pedir unos días en la universidad o si podríamos esperar a que salga de vacaciones.

Ijuuin había tenido un día ajetreado, además de una severa discusión con sus padres. Las familias del Clan iban a reunirse ese fin de semana y había rumores de que el mismo Hiroki Shinojara iba a presidir la reunión. A Kyo le molestaba la idea de tener que encontrarse con Misaki en aquella reunión, hacía ya un tiempo que no le veía, a esas alturas ya debería haber recibido la invitación a su boda.

¿Cómo estará?

Se preguntó suspirando, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar y a él siempre le preocupaba el bienestar de Misaki.

— ¿Ijuuin san me estas escuchando?

Kyo fijo la vista en su prometido que para su fortuna estaba sonriendo.

—Lo siento Shizuku kun, estoy algo cansado ¿vas a quedarte a cenar? Puedo preparar algo sencillo.

Ishi rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme Shisuku kun, soy tu prometido ¿recuerdas? En tres semanas estaremos casados. —El chico tomó la mano de su novio con cariño y le sonrió suavemente. —No puedo quedarme a cenar, le prometí a mamá que comería con ella para ultimar unos detalles de la boda. Sólo vine para ver como estabas no hemos hablado mucho estos días.

Ijuuin esbozó una mueca de sonrisa, ese tema había sido el culpable de la discusión con sus padres aquel día. Lo increpaban por mantenerse alejado de su prometido y le aseguraron que no permitirían que se echara para atrás en aquel matrimonio que habían concertado para él.

A veces quería solo escaparse de todo, pero Ishi no tenía la culpa de nada de aquello y el chico le quería sinceramente. Kyo no se veía a si mismo rompiéndole el corazón.

—Lo siento, es solo que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo estos días. Hagamos algo, saldremos a cenar mañana y luego podemos ir al sitio que quieras.

Ishi rió contento y asintió complacido.

—Es una excelente idea.

Ijuuin lo acompañó hasta la puerta y hubiese bajado con él para acompañarlo hasta su auto, si en ese momento no hubiese salido Misaki del ascensor.

—Shinojara sama. —Saludó Ishi al joven que llegaba, con una ligera reverencia.

La expresión de Ishi estaba llena de tensión y sin poderlo contener dirigió su mirada hacia su prometido, descubriendo en su expresión cosas que confirmaban sus sospechas.

—Ishi kun ¿Cómo estás? — saludó Misaki, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol. Nadie que no lo conociera podría saber que por dentro estaba destrozado.

—Estaba ultimando detalles de la boda con mi prometido. —Dijo el chico colgándose del brazo de Ijuuin con una posesiva expresión. — ¿verdad querido?

Misaki se sintió de pronto sobrando, unas nauseas repentinas lo atacaron, pero desde su orgullo trato de controlarse y sólo Ijuuin notó la repentina palidez de su rostro.

—Kyo. —Dijo de pronto Ishi, llamando la atención de su novio que en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Misaki.

—Creo que vine en mal momento. —Logró decir Misaki, pero sus piernas parecían no querer responderle. Quería darse la vuelta e irse de allí donde evidentemente sobraba, pero simplemente no podía moverse.

— ¿Vienes a acordar los detalles de la reunión del sábado? —Le dijo Ijuuin dándole una salida, ayudándolo a escapar del atolladero donde se había metido.

Misaki apenas asintió.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ijuuin, miró a su novio con seriedad y le pidió suavemente.

—Llamaré al portero para que te acompañe hasta el auto. Había olvidado que tenía que entregarle unos papeles a Misaki sama y hablar de unos puntos de la reunión de clan. Cosas de negocios, tú sabes como es.

Ishi se sonrojo con molestia, pero si su novio se dio cuenta no lo exteriorizo. Aun así no le quedó más remedio que irse, no podía hacer una escena de celos allí sin motivo y mucho menos quedarse a ver lo que supuestamente aquellos dos iban a hablar.

Su teléfono celular tomo la decisión por él. Al contestar y hablar con su madre supo que no tenía más remedio que irse.

—Si mamá ya estoy saliendo para allá. — dijo mientras miraba a Misaki con un dejo de advertencia.

—Hasta luego Shinojara sama, nos veremos en la reunión del Sábado.

Misaki notó la sequedad en la despedida del chico y su mirada tensa y acusadora.

—Pasa, en seguida te alcanzo. — Le dijo Ijuuin mientras acompañaba a Ishi hasta el ascensor.

No pudo moverse del pasillo y de pronto lo único que se le antojaba era salir de allí y volver a su casa para llorar en su cama hasta el amanecer.

Cuando Ijuuin se reunió con él, le pregunto extrañado.

— ¿Por qué no has entrado?

Misaki trató de no derrumbarse frente a él. Consiguió moverse un poco y le dio la espalda para intentar la titánica labor de caminar hasta el ascensor y salir de allí con su orgullo a salvo.

—Lo siento yo… no debí venir.

Kyo sabía que algo le estaba pasando, así que lo tomó por el brazo deteniéndole y sujetándolo por la cintura lo llevó al interior del departamento.

—Kyo no… por favor. —dijo Misaki casi sin aliento.

—No te voy a dejar marchar en ese estado.

El regaño de Ijuuin en otro momento lo hubiese enardecido, pero Misaki se dejó sentar en el sofá sin protestar y eso preocupó aún más al hombre que corrió al bar a servir una copa de coñac, para tratar de sacar a Misaki del shock en el que se encontraba.

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Qué quería? o ¿Por qué estaba en aquel estado? Eran preguntas que tendrían que esperar.

—Toma, bebe un poco.

Le dijo poniendo la copa en sus labios.

Misaki rechazó de inmediato el aroma a alcohol y sintió nauseas.

—Sólo… dame un poco de agua, por favor. —susurró cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sofá con cansancio.

Ijuuin hizo lo que le pidió y unos segundos después le daba a beber agua, despacio.

—Gracias, Kyo. —murmuró Misaki cuando este aparto el vaso y lo miró con ternura.

—De nada. — le dijo este sonriéndole y apartando delicadamente los mechones de cabello que caían en el pálido rostro de Misaki.

—No hagas esto. —susurró Misaki con las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta. —No seas bueno conmigo o amable. No me mires… de esa forma.

Kyo sonrió con tristeza.

—No puedo evitarlo. Te amo, siempre voy a amarte.

Entonces el caudal de lágrimas quedo libre y Misaki no hizo nada para contenerlo.

Ijuuin lo abrazó despacio y lo dejo llorar. Misaki se aferró a su camisa y sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos, era como si aquel llanto hubiese estado enterrado dentro de el por muchos años.

—Ya mi amor, cálmate, no llores más, te vas a enfermar.

Kyo se oía realmente preocupado y eso hacía que Misaki sintiera aún más dolor, mas rabia.

—No… no puedo… detenerme. —pronunció entre sollozos.

Kyo se arrodilló frente a él acunando su rostro.

—Dime que paso, cuéntame que te tiene así.

Misaki le abrió finalmente su corazón.

—Ese monstruo, él y… y toda su familia están en la cárcel. — le contó entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué monstruo? ¿De qué hablas, Misaki?

— ¡Del hombre que destruyo la vida de mi hermano! — gritó Misaki fuera de sí. — ¡El que lo engaño, el que le quito a su hija y luego lo mandó a matar!

Misaki comenzó a respirar con dificultad, Kyo lo abrazó llevándolo consigo a la cálida alfombra y apretándolo a su pecho.

—Después de todos estos años esperando este momento, por fin, por fin lo conseguimos. Mi hermano tiene a su hija, él es feliz y yo… —Misaki sollozó y se recostó en el pecho de Kyo llorando quedamente. —No sé qué sentir, no sé si estoy aliviado o feliz, no sé qué hacer con tantos años sintiendo solo odio.

Misaki se separó un poco de Kyo y lo miró con temor.

—No sé qué sentir Kyo, me siento perdido y tan cansado. Tan cansado.

Kyo lo recostó de nuevo en su pecho, pidiéndole con suavidad.

—Cuéntame todo desde el principio, tal vez dejarlo salir es lo que necesitas.

Misaki suspiró.

—Cuando yo cumplí trece años…

Kyo escuchó esa noche una historia que jamás hubiese imaginado y que le hizo entender por completo la compleja personalidad de Misaki.

Era de madrugada, ambos estaban en silencio recostados en la alfombra. Misaki aún estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Kyo, donde este lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

Misaki suspiró, estaba cansado pero también se sentía aliviado. Kyo había tenido razón, sacar todo aquello de su corazón le había quitado la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

El hombre en ningún momento le había juzgado por sus actos ni siquiera en las partes más oscuras.

Misaki se sorprendió de que Kyo no le dijera nada cuando le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

Kyo se removió un poco al sentir el suspiro de Misaki.

—Déjame llevarte a la cama, tienes que descansar.

Misaki se separó de sus brazos y se sentó, mirándolo con tristeza.

—Debería irme a mi casa. Esto…no debió pasar, no debí venir aquí.

Kyo se sentó a su lado y tomo su rostro besando sus labios lentamente.

Misaki se dejó llevar por aquel suave sentimiento, tan dulce, tan pacifico, tan desprovisto de egoísmo.

—Quédate. —le suplicó Ijuuin en un susurro.

Y Misaki no debía, no podía, pero aun así no quiso resistirse a aquella suplica.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Kyo? ¿Acaso no oíste nada de lo que te conté? Ahora ya sabes quién soy, el odio, la maldad que llevo dentro de mí. —Misaki se apartó a regañadientes de aquellos besos que lo hacían olvidar y miró el rostro enamorado de Ijuuin. —Mírame en realidad como soy, un monstruo que no tiene sentimientos.

Kyo suspiro y le sonrió con dulzura. Acaricio reverentemente el hermoso y afligido rostro.

—El dulce joven que llego esta noche, destrozado y sobrepasado por sus propias emociones, ese eres tú. Un hermano que ha amado de más, una persona hermosa y llena de sentimientos.

Kyo lo besó y se puso de pie extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando tuvo a Misaki frente a él, le dijo con amor.

—Ese es el Misaki que yo conozco, el Misaki del que me enamoré.

Misaki no quiso pensar en nada, simplemente se dejó llevar de la mano cuando Kyo lo atrajo hasta la habitación.

Lentamente lo desvistió y besó con suavidad la luminosa piel.

Dulcemente susurró palabras enamoradas en su oído, mientras sus manos obraban maravillas en el excitado cuerpo de Misaki.

Poco a poco le despojó de cualquier resistencia y Misaki se escuchó gemir de gozo cuando Ijuuin le penetraba. Sintió una tranquilidad absoluta en su mente, mientras escuchaba los jadeos de éxtasis que llenaban la habitación.

Se aferró a aquella amplia espalda, atesoró los cálidos besos. Sintió desde su alma las deliciosas caricias y gritó con frenesí un orgasmo que lo liberó de penas, de luchas internas, de dolor, de recuerdos y lo lleno de una vibrante energía que se lo llevó despacio a una idílica oscuridad y esta prometía un atesorado silencio, un descanso merecido, un poco de paz.

Kyo lo miró dormir por largo rato, besó delicadamente sus labios y salió de la cama. Camino en la oscuridad de la sala y se paró frente al enorme ventanal, mirando como el amanecer comenzaba a cambiar las luces del cielo.

—Voy a cancelar la boda. — se dijo con firmeza.

Tenía mucho que pensar, pero también tenía claro que no iba a dejar a Misaki solo con todo aquello. Ahora que ya sabía la historia, sentía el deber de intervenir, por él, por Misaki y por el bebé que este esperaba que ya sentía como suyo.

—Akihiko ¿duermes?

El aludido cerro los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo podría dormir? El rostro de horror de Misaki estaba plasmado en su mente como una pesadilla.

Nada de lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a la comisaria lo había marcado tanto como ver el rostro decepcionado y dolido de Misaki.

Los habían fichado, les habían fotografiado como viles criminales, les quitaron sus pertenecías, les interrogaron y luego los pusieron en pequeñas celdas contiguas. Pero nada de eso le dolía tanto como haber perdido a Misaki.

—Lo siento. — dijo entonces Nowaki, que tampoco había conseguido dormir.

Akihiko se sentó en el catre que fungía como cama y miro a su hermano que estaba arrodillado frente a las rejas que los separaban.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste, Nowaki? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a ese joven?

Nowaki suspiró, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a responder aquellas preguntas.

Akihiko se recostó de nuevo en el pequeño catre y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—Olvídalo. — le dijo con desdén. —Tú no eres quien yo pensaba que eras, no quiero escuchar más mentiras.

Nowaki lo miró con dolor y se recostó en las rejas, esa noche tan larga no parecía querer acabarse y él sólo pensaba en su hija, sólo pensaba en el tiempo que estaría lejos de ella o si alguna día la recuperaría.

Mientras tanto, un muy feliz Hiroki entraba a su habitación sigilosamente para no despertar al que pensaba ya estaría durmiendo.

Sonrió al verlo acomodado en uno de los muebles leyendo tranquilamente.

—Te hacia dormido. — le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando.

Shinoda lo atrajo hacia el sentándolo en sus piernas.

—Pensé que te quedarías a dormir con ella. — le dijo entre besos.

Hiroki lo abrazó tiernamente, mirándolo con amor.

—Créeme que estuve tentado, pero aún es muy pronto y ella está muy orgullosa de ser una niña grande, así que no quise tratarla como si fuera un bebé. —Hiroki se recostó en el amplio pecho de Shinoda riendo con emoción. —Si la vieras Shinoda, hablamos de todo, es tan lista, tan dulce. Es perfecta y aun no puedo creer que este conmigo.

Hiroki se separó del pecho de su novio sonriendo y entonces reparo en algo que no había visto antes.

— ¿Y esas maletas?

Su expresión de alegría cambio de inmediato a una de terror. Shinoda lo beso sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

—Me voy a cambiar de habitación, no me parece correcto que durmamos juntos estando tu hija aquí.

Hiroki lo miro con tristeza se había habituado mucho a despertar en sus brazos a dormirse con él.

—Pero… yo puedo hablar con ella. Yo…

Intento protestar pero Shinoda lo calló con un beso.

—No, es mejor así y no voy a irme lejos. Estaré en la misma casa sólo que en el ala apuesta a esta. —Shinoda le guiño un ojo y sonrió divertido. —Así será más excitante, tendremos que escaparnos para vernos.

Hiroki suspiró resignado y su novio lo besó con ternura.

—Compartiremos de nuevo habitación cuando estemos casados.

Aquella frase causo conmoción en Hiroki.

—Yo… ¿casados? No…no hemos hablado de eso…es…es muy pronto y…

—Y por eso estoy haciendo esto. —corto Shinoda los balbuceos de Hiroki. —Sé que necesitas tiempo y sé que ahora lo más importante es Allegra, así que aún no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero lo hare, cuando sea el momento correcto lo haré y espero de corazón que tu respuesta sea sí.

Hiroki lo miro con aprensión, si Shinoda le hubiese preguntado en ese momento estaba seguro que la respuesta hubiese sido sí. No cabía otra respuesta, no quería que hubiese otra respuesta. Sólo que en ese momento no era lo ideal un matrimonio, él quería tiempo con y para su hija, quería ser egoísta y dedicarse solo a ella y amaba a Shinoda por darle ese espacio que necesitaba.

—Gracias Shinoda, tu… tu eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Estoy feliz de compartir este momento contigo.

Shinoda lo encerró entre sus brazos y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso.

— ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos mi nueva habitación?

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Cruzaron los pasillos oscuros y solitarios de la enorme mansión, riendo y besándose como dos niños traviesos y cuando cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, Shinoda lo cargó llevándolo a la cama para hacerle olvidar al mundo entre tórridos besos y excitantes caricias.

…..

Misaki despertó con el olor de café recién hecho. Hizo una mueca pensando que aquello le acarrearía las molestas nauseas que venían atacándolo cada mañana, pero se encontró con que sorprendentemente estaba hambriento y le provocaba mucho comer.

Miró detenidamente a su alrededor, jamás había despertado en aquella habitación, siempre se escabullía en las noches negándose a dormir con Ijuuin.

Suspiró y buscó algo con que cubrir su desnudez, no se sentía mal y ciertamente tampoco le molestaba haber despertado allí. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero eso tampoco le importaba, se sentía bien, por primera vez en años se sentía bien. Sabía que su hermano estaría en casa con una sonrisa enorme disfrutando de su hija y eso lo hacía feliz.

Cuando pudo exteriorizar esa emoción se sintió aún mejor. Tenía todas sus emociones armonizadas en su corazón, era como si recobrara una parte de él que había perdido y le debía eso al que la noche anterior le había servido de puente entre él y la persona que había estado escondida en su interior.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Ijuuin que tenía unos segundo mirándolo desde la puerta.

Misaki lo miró y sintió deseos de sonreír. El hombre sostenía una bandeja llena de comida y su expresión era tan amable, tan pacifica que Misaki no reprimió su deseo y le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

—Nunca había despertado aquí. —le dijo despreocupadamente, mientras este ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Ijuuin acarició su mejilla devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Te dije que mi cama era cómoda y mi habitación tiene la mejor vista de la

ciudad.

Ijuuin abrió las persianas y Misaki pudo ver que no mentía.

—Es… maravillosa. —murmuró encantado mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

—Oye puedes darme algo para ponerme no quiero comer desnudo.

Ijuuin le pasó la camisa de uno de sus pijamas y esperó a que Misaki se la pusiera para sentarse al lado de él y compartir el desayuno.

—Oye esta bueno, no sabía que cocinabas. —Misaki estaba entusiasmado comiendo su desayuno. No noto la expresión de desolación que se dibujó en el rostro de Ijuuin.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Misaki no cambio su actitud, aunque sabía que en aquella frase había un reproche para nada disfrazado.

—Creo que a tu prometido le molestó bastante mi visita, espero que eso no te traiga problemas con él ¿falta poco para la boda, no?

Misaki decidió poner un poco de realidad en aquella conversación, pues por muy bien que se sintiera, no quería que Ijuuin pensara lo que no era.

—Eso no importa. —espetó Ijuuin con decisión, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana dándole la espalda a Misaki. —No va a haber boda, voy a cancelar el compromiso hoy mismo.

Misaki sintió que la comida perdía sabor en su boca, aparto la bandeja y se puso de pie.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Ijuuin se volteó para enfrentar al iracundo Misaki, pero lo que vio lo lleno de ternura y quizás hasta de más amor del que ya llenaba su corazón. Misaki lucia adorable con solo la camisa de su pijama vistiéndolo, su rostro aunque molesto se veía relajado y con color, su cabello despeinado lo hacía lucir tan joven e indefenso.

Ijuuin había deseado por años tener aquella imagen frente a él. Misaki, recién despertado, semidesnudo, en su cuarto, después de haberle hecho el amor toda la noche.

La expresión de Ijuuin hizo que Misaki se molestara aún más.

—Quita esa cara de idiota y responde lo que te pregunte ¿te volviste loco? ¿Cómo es eso que vas a cancelar la boda? No puedes, no puedes hacerlo.

Ijuuin se acercó en dos zancadas y lo metió entre sus brazos dándole un beso que desarmaría al más duro de los corazones. Y si resultaba que ese corazón estaba embarazado y con las hormonas descontroladas, tenía todo a su favor.

—Puedo y lo voy a hacer.

Misaki ni siquiera asimilo esas palabras. Kyo lo estaba besando mientras lo manoseaba con descaro. Todo su cuerpo despertó a la vibrante excitación. Gimió cuando Ijuuin lo penetró con dos de sus dedos y apenas se dio cuenta cuando este lo tumbo en la cama y se enterró en él tan profundamente que lo hizo gritar.

Kyo apenas lo dejo respirar entre besos y poderosas embestidas. Misaki pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y le dio con gusto la bienvenida a aquella locura que apago rápidamente las luces en su mente sumiéndolo en un laberinto de deseo.

Ijuuin lo tomó con fuerza, pero tratando de no imprimir demasiada violencia, no quería dañar al bebé, pero si quería que Misaki viera lo bueno que podía ser entre ellos.

Misaki se perdió en los espasmos de su orgasmo que lo sacudieron sin misericordia dejándolo aletargado en los brazos de Ijuuin que después de dos embestidas mas lo lleno con su semen y luego lo abrazo con delicadeza como si fuera algo precioso y perfecto.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse allí para siempre? ¿Por qué no podía ser eso algo real?

El teléfono de Ijuuin sonó y este dejo que respondiera la contestadora.

Grave error, toda vez que Misaki encontró en aquel mensaje las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Ijuuin san ¿estas allí? Responde por favor… Bueno supongo que saliste temprano. Ehh te quiero y estoy muy emocionado por nuestra próxima boda, sólo quería saber cómo habías amanecido. Llámame ¿sí?

Ijuuin se apartó de Misaki y se quedó mirando el techo, cubrió su rostro con las manos y suspiró cansado.

Misaki se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa que estaba tendida en el suelo.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí anoche, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero por favor no digas tonterías, sigue adelante con tus planes y…

—Voy a cancelar la boda. —dio Ijuuin resuelto sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Misaki exasperado.

—Por qué me necesitas y yo te necesito, te amo.

Misaki chistó irritado.

— ¿Yo te necesito? ¿En serio? Yo no necesito a nadie.

—Estas esperando un hijo.

— ¡Sí y es mi hijo! —gritó Misaki que no entendía a donde quería llegar Ijuuin con todo aquello.

—No te voy a dejar solo con todo esto, Misaki, por favor déjame ayudarte déjame estar contigo.

Misaki lo miró perplejo.

—No estoy solo.

—Sí, si lo estás. — Le dijo Kyo tomándolo por los brazos y mirándolo firmemente. —Me necesitas Misaki, por eso viniste a mí anoche. Por eso me buscaste a mí cada vez que querías sexo, podías tener a cualquiera pero siempre me buscabas a mí.

Kyo lo besó despacio.

—Puedes decirte mil veces que no tienes sentimientos, que no sientes nada por mí, pero te estas mintiendo. Me necesitas y sé que sientes algo por mí.

¿Podrían ser verdaderas aquellas palabras?

Misaki lo miró desvalido como si de pronto Ijuuin hubiese desnudado su alma.

¿Lo necesitaba?

¿Sentía algo por él?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Tengo que irme. — dijo de pronto, queriendo escapar de todo aquello.

Ijuuin lo soltó despacio, lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era dejarlo marcharse, pero sabía que había creado una duda en su corazón y eso le daba esperanzas.

Lo espero en la sala y cuando Misaki salió recién bañado y con la ropa que traía la noche anterior puesta este lo miro decidido.

—No me voy a dar por vencido. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, yo puedo ser un padre para ese hijo que esperas y voy a luchar por eso.

Misaki lucho para volverse a revestir con su coraza de frialdad, pero Ijuuin había penetrado muy profundo en él, desentrañando muchos secretos de su corazón.

Él podía hacerlo feliz, eso era indudable, pero Misaki se preguntó si eso era lo que él deseaba.

—No…no canceles la boda. — le pidió. —Dame…danos tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Tú también tienes que pensarlo Kyo.

—Yo ya tomé una decisión. —exclamó Ijuuin imperturbable.

— ¡Entonces hazlo por el pobre diablo al que vas a romperle el corazón! —Le gritó Misaki. —Ya oíste su mensaje, él te ama, no puedes hacerle esto.

Ijuuin se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

—Si me caso con el sin amarlo sería peor. Yo te amo a ti ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?

Misaki rehuyó su mirada e Ijuuin soltó sus manos.

—Está bien Misaki, hare lo que me pides, no cancelare la boda. Tienes tres semanas para pensarlo. Voy a estar esperándote.

Kyo buscó sus labios y le dio un beso dulce y esperanzado.

Misaki no quiso mirarlo y salió rápidamente del departamento.

Suspiró cuando se vio dentro de su vehículo, pero no era alivio lo que sentía pues de alguna forma Ijuuin tenía razón, él lo necesitaba, lo que no sabía era si aquello era amor.


	17. Chapter 17

18-Fuera de mi vida o dentro ¿quizás?

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios haces en Kioto?

Hiroki hubiese querido gritar aquella pregunta, pero cuando se le informo que su hermano había viajado aquella mañana, su hija estaba a su lado esperando entusiasmada para salir a dar un paseo.

No le quedó otra que preguntar con fingida calma mientras la miraba sonriendo.

Misaki al otro lado de la línea suspiró con cansancio, apenas había tenido tiempo de llegar a la casa y hacer una pequeña maleta para salir casi en huida esperando no ser visto por su hermano. Necesitaba pensar, pero no podía hacerlo con Hiroki a su alrededor, él sabía que este era muy perceptivo y no quería angustiarlo con sus problemas.

—Tenía que terminar algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes aquí.

Mintió y no se sintió muy a gusto con eso, menos aun cuando supo que Hiroki no le creía nada de lo que había dicho.

—Miyagi terminó todo lo que había pendiente en Kioto.

Misaki suspiro porque aquello era muy cierto.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?

Hiroki se quedó atribulado ante aquel súbito ataque, manejó lo mejor que pudo sus emociones y agradeció como nada el que Shinoda llegara en ese momento a rescatarlo.

Su novio pareció leerle la mente y con una voz suave y dulce le habló a la niña.

—Hanari ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te muestro los jardines? Así le damos tiempo a Hiroki san para que termine de conversar.

La niña asintió sin protestar y le dio un beso a Hiroki en la mejilla antes de partir con Shinoda.

Hiroki sintió que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo y de amor, pero en ese momento tenía algo importante que resolver y le habló entonces a su hermano con molestia.

—Muy bien Misaki, ahora me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa o voy a tomar uno de los aviones de Makoto y voy a ir a buscarte yo mismo.

Escuchó el resoplido de Misaki y rogó porque este no le colgara.

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño, Hiroki. —Le dijo finalmente, después de largos segundos de silencio.

Hiroki se sentó en un mueble, estaba preocupado por aquella actitud de su hermano ¿acaso no todos deberían estar felices?

—No te trato como un niño. —le dijo con suavidad. —Sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Estas esperado un bebé Misaki, tienes que cuidarte, ni siquiera has ido a que te vea un médico y…

—Iré cuando regrese.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? — preguntó Hiroki más preocupado aun al escuchar el cansancio en la voz de su hermano.

Misaki apretó el teléfono con fuerza, no quería preocupar a su hermano, no ahora que era tan feliz.

—Solo serán unos días Hiroki, necesito pensar. No quiero arruinarte la felicidad, disfruta de tu hija, yo regresaré en unos días lo prometo.

—Pero Misaki…

—Por favor. —Misaki de verdad estaba rogando por un tiempo a solas.

—Está bien. —concedió Hiroki. —Te extrañaré.

Misaki sonrió él también lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

—Te amo. — le dijo con ternura y colgó rápidamente para no echarse a llorar.

—Yo también. —murmuró Hiroki a pesar de que sabía que ya Misaki no le escuchaba.

Hiroki se recostó del mueble y cerró los ojos contendiendo el dolor que sentía. Maldijo muchas veces a Nowaki y a todos aquellos culpables de haber trastocado su vida y agradeció como nunca que ahora estuvieran pudriéndose tras las rejas.

Shinoda se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió amorosamente, aquella sonrisa que desarmaba todas las defensas de Hiroki y lo hacía creer que la felicidad existía en aquella mirada oscura y serena.

—Hay una pequeña impaciente que espera por su sequito para salir a pasear.

Hiroki sonrió, su hija era ya la princesa de aquella enorme mansión y todo el mundo la adoraba.

— ¿Te recuerda a alguien? —preguntó Hiroki sonriendo con picardía, mientras Shinoda lo envolvía en un dulce abrazo.

—Oh si, a un pequeño príncipe mimado que desde el principio se robó el corazón de este hogar. Es igual de hermosa, de vivaz, de curiosa, de traviesa y voluntariosa que tú.

—Yo no… soy voluntarioso. —protestó Hiroki entre besos.

Shinoda sonrió y atrapo sus labios en un largo, profundo y sincero beso de amor.

—Si lo eres y yo amo cada pedazo de ti. —Le dijo con amor, extasiado en aquella mirada dulce y enamorada que tanto le gustaba. —Ahora vamos, la princesa nos espera.

Hiroki asintió y cuando salió tras Shinoda sintió que en su corazón no cabía un gramo más de felicidad.

Pero la felicidad no reinaba aquella mañana en todos los corazones.

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer, Sumi. —preguntó un atribulado Akihiko al joven que lo miraba con disculpa y tristeza.

Este negó con la cabeza y tomó sus manos tratando de confortarlo.

—Lo siento Akihiko, la fiscalía fijo un fianza altísima, ni siquiera con todos mis ahorros podría pagarla.

—¿Y mi dinero, mis bienes? Mi madre me dejo una herencia, el dinero era de mis abuelos, no tiene nada que ver con Fuyuhiko Usami.

—Las cuentas están congeladas y los bienes incautados hasta que termine la investigación. —Le informo Sumi con pesar. —El único que puede ayudarte ahora es tu esposo, pero si como dices…

—Misaki debe estarme odiando. —espeto Akihiko con dolor. —y no lo culpo, lo que le hizo mi familia a su hermano y a él mismo, es imperdonable.

Keiichi que ya había escuchado la parte de la historia que conocía Akihiko, asintió con pesadez. Hiroki Shinojara tenía todos los motivos para ver aquella familia destruida.

—Akihiko voy a pedirle ayuda a mi papá, los cargos son muy graves. —le dijo entonces el joven abogado con seriedad. —Necesitamos comprobar que ni tu ni tu hermano estaban al tanto de los negocios fraudulentos de su padre. Si no lo logramos te estarías enfrentando a muchos años de prisión y quizás a… no salir de aquí…jamás.

Akihiko suspiro y bajo la cabeza ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Él sabía que era inocente, pero ¿y su hermano? Le asustaba siquiera hacerse esa pregunta.

— ¿Akihiko?

—Haz lo que puedas Keiichi. —le dijo levantando el rostro y mirándolo tristemente. —Yo…ahora no puedo pagarte, pero…

—No digas tonterías Akihiko, tú eres mi amigo, te quiero y confió en ti. Voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarte.

Akihiko suspiro y le sonrió tenuemente.

—Si pudieras…—le pidió de pronto, sin saber si su amigo podría lograrlo... —Si pudieras ponerte en contacto con Misaki, necesito saber si él y el bebé están bien.

Akihiko respiró profundo y se tragó el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

—Dile que lo amo, dile que le pido perdón por todo lo que le hicieron…Dile que…

Sumi apretó su mano cariñosamente y le sonrió con confianza.

—Ten esperanza Akihiko, no la pierdas y no te preocupes, yo buscare hablar con él. Te lo prometo.

Cuando Akihiko regresó a su celda en compañía del guardia que lo escoltaba, solo encontró a su hermano en la otra celda, su padre no estaba.

—Se lo llevaron para interrogarlo. —le informó Nowaki cuando el guardia se marchó.

Akihiko se recostó en el catre dándole la espalda a su hermano. Ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a Fuyuhiko, él los había metido en aquel lio.

—Espero que diga la verdad y nos libere de toda culpa. Si es que ambos somos inocentes.

Nowaki sintió la tensión de su hermano y comprendió su recelo.

—Yo, sé que no es una excusa. —dijo después de unos segundos. —Akihiko yo no sabía todo lo que le paso a Hiroki, creo que aun ahora no lo sé. Solo tengo cabos sueltos de las cosas que nos dijo en la casa.

Akihiko se sentó en el catre y miró a su hermano con rencor.

—Misaki me conto que lo mandaste a encerrar para quitarle al bebé. Nowaki, incluso lo mandaste a asesinar ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan monstruoso?

—¡Yo no lo mande a asesinar! —grito Nowaki indignado.

—Pero si lo encerraste ¿no? Eso no lo niegas. —lo atacó Akihiko.

—Porque creí que iba a deshacerse del niño, porque acababa de descubrir que si era mío él bebé que esperaba.

Akihiko se paró del camastro, mirando a su hermano, desconcertado.

Nowaki se sentó en el piso de la celda y recostó su cabeza de los fríos barrotes.

—Veras mi padre me llego un día con un montón de pruebas…

Nowaki le relató a su hermano todo lo que había pasado y Akihiko escuchó atentamente la otra parte de la historia, la que Misaki y su hermano no sabían.

—Entonces, si alguien es culpable de todo esto… es Fuyuhiko. —murmuró Akihiko, asqueado de pensar en todo lo que era capaz de hacer aquel hombre. — ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Por más pruebas que hubiese tenido, si tú amabas a Hiroki ¿por qué no le diste la oportunidad de defenderse?

Nowaki permaneció en silencio, hasta que finalmente pareció salir de su letargo.

—Ella siempre me lo recordaba, sus gestos su carácter. Se parecen tanto.

Akihiko miro a su hermano con tristeza.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad, Nowaki, tienes que hablar con él, decirle que todo fueron maquinaciones de tu padre.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—Él no va a creerme ¿No viste su rostro? Me odia, me desprecia a tal punto que me atrevo a pensar que quiere verme muerto.

Akihiko sabía que su hermano tenía razón y entendía a aquel joven, entendía su rencor. Había perdido diez años de su hija por culpa de las maquinaciones de un hombre egoísta y malvado.

Pero ese hombre no era Nowaki y su hermano merecía ser escuchado, ambos merecían aclarar la historia. Sobre todo por el bien de Hanari que era la más inocente en todo aquello.

Cuando iba a decir algo llego un guardia en compañía de Fuyuhiko e inmediatamente se llevaron a Nowaki para interrogarlo.

Akihiko miro al viejo Usami con odio y decidió darle la espalda para recostarse en el catre y pensar en cómo hacer para que Hiroki supiera la verdad de su tragedia.

Ajeno a todo aquello, Hiroki pasaba un día feliz en la isla de Odaiba

Hanari iba colgada de su brazo y juntos reían alegremente, mientras Shinoda y el propio Miyagi se encargaban de la seguridad.

—Hiroki kun. — dijo Hana con un guiño, corrigiéndose al instante— digo, Hiroki ojisan ¿podemos ir al parque?

Hiroki le sonrió y besó su frente.

—Me gusta cuando me dices Hiroki kun. —le dijo sonriendo, pues la verdad era que no le gustaba que le llámese tío, ese no era su lugar, él no era su tío, pero aún era muy pronto para decirle la verdad de quien era él en su vida.

La niña rio feliz.

—Entonces te diré Hiro kun, ese será tu nombre solo para mí.

" _Hiro san, ese será tu nombre solo para mi"_

Hiroki sintió su corazón romperse al recordar aquellas palabras dichas con tanto amor, un amor que fue mentira, un amor que destruyo su vida.

—Hiro kun ¿te pasa algo? ¿Fue algo que dije?

Hiroki volteo a mirar a su hija que lo veía con su carita llena de temor.

—No cariño. —le dijo abrazándola con ternura. —Solo estoy un poco cansado ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a comer un helado y luego vamos al parque?

Hana asintió sonriente y feliz, pero Shinoda se percató de la palidez de Hiroki y se sintió tentado a acabar con aquel paseo. Hiroki pareció leer la aprensión en los ojos de su novio y le dibujo un _"estoy bien"_ con los labios que apaciguó un poco la preocupación de Shinoda.

Ya en la noche llegaron a la mansión, Hana se dio un largo baño y ella y Hiroki cenaron a solas en la habitación. Después de conversar un rato Hiroki la arropo y se recostó a su lado.

Ella había intentado en varias oportunidades hablar de su madre, pero sentía que Hiroki se tensaba y evadía la conversación. Pensó que algo muy grave debió suceder entre ellos para que se separaran molestos, pero aun así se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Hiro kun, sé que no te gusta hablar de mamá, imagino que tendrás tus razones, pero solo quisiera saber una cosa ¿Ella me amaba? —Hana se acurrucó en el regazo de Hiroki. — Papi no habla mucho de esa época, supongo que le dolió mucho que muriera, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión saber si ella me quería, como se sintió cuando supo que iba a tener un bebé.

Hiroki beso sus suaves cabellos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

—Te amó desde el mismo momento en que supo que crecías en su barriguita. Se imaginaba como seria tu carita, añoraba tenerte entre sus brazos y poder besar tus deditos. Le encantaba sentirte moverte dentro de ella y te hablaba, siempre te hablaba. Eras su más grande amor. Te contaba cuentos y te cantaba canciones y tú le respondías con pataditas que le hacían reír.

Hana sonrió y vencida por el cansancio del largo día, se durmió soñando con una madre que la adoró desde siempre, sin saber que esa persona que le dio la vida la sostenía dulcemente ahora entre sus brazos y lloraba silenciosamente por aquellos recuerdos que eran lo único que le había quedado de aquella época en la que debió ser feliz.

Hiroki salió de la habitación luego de darle un beso a su hija y desearle buenas noches en silencio para no despertarla. Caminó como sonámbulo por los pasillos oscuros y encontró a Shinoda leyendo sobre la cama en su nueva habitación.

Caminó hasta él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Abrázame. —le susurró. —Abrazarme toda la noche Shinoda, no dejes que las pesadillas me alcancen.

Shinoda lo abrazó toda la noche y como a un niño, lo arrulló hasta hacerlo dormir, velando su sueño como un fiel guardián, manteniendo así lejos, a los monstruos que perseguían a Hiroki desde las sombras de su mente.

Cuando despertó era aún muy temprano, pero se sentía lleno de energía y tan relajado que su rostro tenia dibujado una brillante sonrisa. Miró al que a su lado dormía profundamente y besó delicadamente los labios entreabiertos.

—Gracias. —susurró conmovido.

Shinoda no había dormido en toda la noche vigilando su sueño, pendiente de cada movimiento, presto a combatir cualquier pesadilla que decidiera perturbar el sueño de su dulce amor.

Quizás por eso ahora dormía profundamente, cansado sí, pero satisfecho por haber cumplido su deber.

Mientras Hiroki se vestía despacito para no despertarlo, pensó que iba a convencerlo para que desistiera de su idea de no dormir con él. Quizás era hora de decirle a su hija la relación que ellos dos tenían, después de todo él iba a ser muy pronto su padre.

Hiroki abrió la puerta y le dio una última mirada a su novio. Padre era una palabra muy bonita, acaricio su vientre con cariño y atesoró la idea de tener un hijo con aquel hombre que lo llenaba de tantas formas, que lo colmaba de amor, de protección, de dicha.

Quizás, no, quizás no cabía con Shinoda. Hiroki tenía la certeza de que esta vez seria todo diferente, de que viviría un embarazo feliz. Era hora de perder el temor, era hora de darle a su cuerpo la tarea que el destino le había asignado, era hora de gestar de nuevo una vida dentro de él. Una vida que sería recibida dentro del amor, la confianza y la felicidad que merecía.

Iba sonreído camino al comedor pensado en aquella idea, cuando el mayordomo llamó su atención.

—Shinohara sama, el joven Isaka llego hace una hora y lo está esperando en el estudio.

A Hiroki le llamó la atención aquella novedad, después de todo Ryu era uno más de aquella familia y se movía por la casa a sus anchas ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en el estudio?

—Gracias Tanaka san, por favor lleven el desayuno para allá. —pidió Hiroki cordialmente y preguntó sonriendo. — ¿Mi hija ya despertó?

El rostro de Tanaka siempre tan serio y correcto se ablandó al instante.

—Ella sigue dormida, pero estaré pendiente y le avisaré en lo que despierte para que pueda desayunar con ella.

Hiroki le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando el hombre se marchó y Hiroki se dirigió al estudio, iba agradeciéndole a Makoto la vida maravillosa que le había dado. Lo había dejado rodeado de gente que lo cuidaba y le querían y eso era algo invalorable.

Al traspasar la puerta del estudio supo que algo malo sucedía, pues el rostro de Ryu lo recibió compungido y demacrado.

—Hiroki, gracias al cielo, tienes…tienes que ayudarme. Busca la forma de sacarme del país… por favor…por favor ayúdame.

—Ryu ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hiroki, asustado. Ryu parecía estar conmocionado y apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —gritó Ryu fuera de sí. —Esto, esto es lo que ocurre.

Hiroki miró lo que Ryu había colocado en sus manos, un delicioso aro. Estaba delicadamente cubierto con pequeños diamantes azules, era una verdaderamente exquisita joya, sencilla y perfecta.

—Ese maldito me tendió una trampa. —gritó Ryu enardecido y se sentó derrotado en una de los muebles que habían en la habitación. —Habló con mis padres aprovechando que yo estaba en la oficina, cuando llegue a casa todo el mundo estaba reunido celebrando la buena nueva.

Ryu volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó desesperado por el estudio.

—Lo van a anunciar el sábado en la reunión del Clan ¿puedes creerlo? —Ryu miró a Hiroki con indignación y entonces notó que este sonreía.

— ¿Por qué demonios te ríes? —preguntó indignado y a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hiroki lo abrazó con ternura y esperó hasta que este se le pasara la rabieta. Ryu recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y respiró profundo controlando su enojo.

—Es un anillo hermoso. —dijo Hiroki unos segundos después tomando la mano de Ryu y poniendo el aro en el lugar en donde debía estar.

Ryu alzó la mano y miró el hermoso anillo reluciendo en su dedo, luego dirigió su mirada desesperada hacia Hiroki preguntándole con tristeza mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Dónde me deja esto? No me he casado aun y mírame llorando como niña. Él va a anularme, va a convertirme en un adorno de su prestigiosa casa, en poco menos que una sirvienta, va a convertirme en una…madre.

Ryu caminó derrotado y se tiró sobre el sofá haciéndose un ovillo en este.

Hiroki se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—Yo no sé ni siquiera si quiero hacer eso. Nunca lo pensé y ahora él viene y… viene y toma todas las decisiones por mí. —murmuró Ryu apesadumbrado. — ¿Quién se cree que es?

—La persona que tú amas y la persona que te ama. —le recordó Hiroki cariñosamente.

Las palabras eran tan simples como exactas. Tanto, que Ryu no pudo ni siquiera protestar.

—Pero no tiene derecho. — se quejó Ryu.

Hiroki se rio y le dio la mano conminándolo a sentarse y a mirarlo con franqueza.

—Lo hizo porque si no, tú no lo ibas a hacer. Te dio mucho tiempo, Ryu y la paciencia se le acabó. Tiene cortejándote desde que eran unos adolescentes y te ama desde niño, demasiado y no lo hizo todo a la fuerza secuestrándote.

—Tengo miedo. —murmuró Ryu. — ¿Y si no soy suficiente para él? ¿Y si no soy lo que él espera? Mi padre lo adora, todo el mundo lo ve como el señor perfecto. No puedo entender cómo es que me quiere a mí.

Allí radicaba todo el problema, en la poca confianza que tenía Ryu en sí mismo y en la poca fe que le tenía al amor inmenso que le tenía Kaoru Asahina.

Hiroki tomó su mano apretándola afectuosamente.

—Ryu, Asahina san te conoce mejor que tú mismo, ama todo de ti, eso se ve en su rostro cada vez que te mira. Si Misaki estuviera aquí te golpearía por ser tan ciego y terco. Ese hombre solo quiere hacerte feliz, no te cierres a esa posibilidad tan maravillosa.

Ryu hizo un mohín de disgusto y suspiró resignado, en el fondo él sabía que era cierto. Kaoru lo amaba y él estaba feliz porque eso fuera así.

—Quiero que Misaki y tu sean mis padrinos. —murmuró sonreído. — ¿Dónde está el tonto ese?

Hiroki respiró profundo, su semblante se tornó triste antes de responder.

—Está en Kioto, se fue ayer en la mañana sin decirle nada a nadie. Dice que necesita estar solo, por unos días.

Ryu miró a Hiroki con preocupación.

— ¿Solo? Pero ¿Por qué? Yo creí que estaría aquí contigo celebrando el tener a Allegra con ustedes, por cierto con todo esto del compromiso no te he preguntado ¿cómo está la princesa?

Hiroki sonrió.

—Ella está muy bien, ayer salimos a pasear y está muy contenta con su habitación. Todo el mundo la adora, Ryu y yo me siento muy feliz.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa con Misaki? Debería estar aquí contigo. —Ryu se oía molesto, pero de pronto su rostro cambio de expresión. —Hiroki el sábado también se anuncia la próxima boda de Ijuuin Kyo con Shisuku Ishi. Yo sé que Ijuuin y Misaki se veían.

Hiroki suspiró, su hermano era muy hermético con sus cosas, no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le ocurría.

—No sé qué decirte Ryu, Misaki no habla conmigo de esas cosas. Además, hay algo que aún no te he contado, Misaki está esperando un bebé de ese hombre.

— ¿De Usami Akihiko? —preguntó Ryu asombrado, Hiroki le respondido con un asentimiento. —Mierda, Misaki cada día me sorprende más. Amarró a ese hombre de todas las formas posibles para que sirviera a sus propósitos.

—Un propósito que involucra ahora a un inocente. —se quejó Hiroki con sorna. —No sé ni que tiene planeado Misaki hacer ahora, ni siquiera ha ido al médico para que lo revisen, y me tiene preocupado que todo esto le haga daño a él o al bebé.

Ryu miró a Hiroki con condescendencia, a veces parecía que el joven no concia a su hermano.

—Misaki de seguro ya tiene todo muy bien planeado. —le dijo Ryu con suavidad.

— ¿Entonces porque se fue así? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

Ryu no tenía respuestas para aquellas preguntas, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando a Misaki, Ryu estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con Akihiko o con los planes que este tenía para él.

Misaki se dedicó a caminar por Gion unos de los barrios más visitados de la ciudad de Kioto. Las callecitas pintorescas y atestadas de gente se le antojaron relajantes y espantaban un poco su mal humor.

Llevaba en las manos unas compras que había hecho para su sobrina y para su hermano. Pensaba regresar al día siguiente para no preocupar más a Hiroki, esperaba haber resuelto sus dudas para entonces.

Se sentó en un banco en un colorido parque mirando a los turistas pasar, aquel lugar parecía mágico y eso le gustaba, hacía tiempo que no apreciaba la maravilla de las cosas que le rodeaban.

Desde que Makoto había entrado a sus vidas nada le faltaba, dinero le sobraba para comprar lo que quisiera, pero él no había apreciado eso. Él había vivido toda su vida con un propósito y ese propósito se estaba cumpliendo, quizás eso era lo que lo tenía tan confundido, el hecho de que ahora estaba logrando lo que pensó jamás lograría.

Su celular sonó y Misaki suspiró, pensando en no responder. Luego se lo pensó mejor, podría ser su hermano y lo menos que quería era preocuparlo. Pero no era Hiroki y sintió cierta aprensión al responder.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en que me darías tiempo.

—No recuerdo que dijeras que no podía llamarte. —Le dijo Ijuuin con una sonrisa en sus labios, intuyendo el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Misaki.

—No, no lo dije. —reconoció este. —Pero puedo decirlo ahora, no quiero que me llames, ocúpate de tu prometido.

—Solo quería saber cómo te sientes, saber si tú y él bebé están bien.

Misaki no pensaba en el ser que crecía en su vientre sino como un instrumento para su venganza, pero Ijuuin lo hacía algo real, con su voz suave y preocupada, con esa imagen que Misaki evocaba soñadora, dulce, romántica. Ijuuin lo desarmaba dejándolo sin defensas, desnudo ante todas las realidades que lo rodeaban.

—…estamos bien, el…bebé. Bien, aún no he ido al médico, pero iré cuando regrese.

— ¿Cuándo regreses? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Ijuuin preocupado al oír el tono de voz de Misaki sintiéndolo vulnerable y cansado.

—Estoy en Kioto, necesitaba alejarme para pensar.

—Donde te estas alojando, iré para allá. —espetó Ijuuin enérgicamente.

Misaki apretó el teléfono sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

—No quiero que vengas. —murmuró quedamente.

—Miéntete todo lo que quieras, a mí no puedes mentirme. Me necesitas y voy a ir quieras o no.

Misaki suspiró y finalmente le dijo donde se hospedaba, no tenía sentido luchar contra Ijuuin y menos ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable.

—Estaré allí en unas horas por favor descansa, te prometo que no tardaré.

Misaki sonrió, Ijuuin lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, era verdad que a veces se sentía muy frágil y vulnerable, pero solo con él, solo para él era ese rostro, esa necesidad ¿Qué significaban aquellos sentimientos?

Decidió no pensar en eso y se puso en camino para el hotel, quizás debía hacer lo que Ijuuin le pidió, descansar y esperarlo.

Cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar lo contestó con desgano.

—Ya voy al hotel deja de fastidiar y vente de una v…

—Shinojara Misaki sama, le habla el abogado de Usami Akihiko, quisiera fijar una cita con usted, si fuera posible.

Quizás después de todo si necesitaba a Ijuuin para que lo sostuviera una última vez en la luz, antes de caer completamente en la oscuridad de la venganza que había planeado por años.

— ¿A dónde vas?

A Ijuuin casi se le cae el teléfono al oír aquella voz.

¿Cuánto de su conversación había escuchado Ishi y como era que no lo había escuchado entrar?

— ¿C-como entraste? —preguntó tratando de sonar normal.

Ishi le sonrió con ternura.

—Me diste una llave ¿recuerdas? Cuando te enfermaste con aquel resfriado y yo insistí en quedarme unos días para cuidarte.

Ijuuin sonrió cuidadosamente, había olvidado aquel detalle.

— ¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? —preguntó besando su frente.

Ishi le sonrió y tomó su rostro besando sus labios suavemente.

—Acabo de entrar. —le respondió serenamente. —No me has dicho a dónde vas. Te oí decirle a alguien que te esperara.

—Ah sí, voy a…Osaka. Negocios ya sabes cómo es eso.

—Osaka, que bien. —le dijo Ishi sentándose en uno de los muebles del salón. —Podría acompañarte, me encanta Osaka. Además mientras tu estas en tus…negocios, yo puedo comprar cosas para nuestra nueva casa.

Ijuuin se puso tenso, pensó que lo mejor era salir de aquello de una vez. No quería herir a Ishi y al diablo con las tres semanas que le había pedido Misaki. No podía ni quería seguir adelante con aquel compromiso.

—Ishi yo…

El celular del chico sonó interrumpiendo a Ijuuin.

—Es mi papá, lo siento Kyo dame unos segundos.

Kyo lo escuchó hablar con su padre, sonreír, mencionar los preparativos de la boda y algo que le fue muy conveniente también.

—Lo siento Kyo tengo que irme, papá me tenía una cena con la familia de sorpresa y no puedo desairarlos. —Le dijo el chico besando sus labios cálidamente para despedirse. —Que te vaya bien en Osaka y regresa pronto.

Ijuuin no pudo más que sonreír y asentir. Cuando el chico salió del departamento corrió a su habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta, ya pensaría en como terminar con ese compromiso cuando regresara de Osaka.

Por su parte Ishi pulso el botón del ascensor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había sido una suerte que llamaran para ofrecerle una promoción en aquel momento, el vendedor debió pensar que estaba loco, pero no le importaba, debía evitar que Ijuuin dijera lo que Ishi sabía que iba a decir. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer.

Cuando salió del ascensor en el vestíbulo del edificio, estaba decidido.

—Misaki Shinojara y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación. —Se dijo en voz alta, para darse ánimo.

Ishi se subió a su auto pensando en toda la conversación que había escuchado. Misaki iba a estar con su prometido aquella noche, pero aún no perdía la guerra y él no era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente.


	18. El tiempo que todo lo trae y todo lo dej

19-El tiempo que todo lo trae y todo lo deja.

Hiroki sonrió, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sonreído aquel día.

Estaba sentado en una tumbona frente a la piscina y la razón de todas sus sonrisas se hallaba entre las cristalinas aguas retozando con algarabía.

—Mira Hiro-kun… mira, lo haré una vez más.

Su hija gritaba emocionada, mientras una y otra vez se subía al trampolín y saltaba hacia la piscina con gráciles movimientos. Hiroki aplaudía entusiasmado.

—Bravo preciosa, eres toda una estrella.

Entre ellos había nacido una intimidad perfecta, tal parecía que nunca habían estado separados. La armonía era hermosa, dulce y amorosa entre esas dos almas que compartían un vínculo como aquel que los unía.

Hanari ahora nadaba con agilidad, mostrándole a su adorado tío todo lo que podía hacer.

El íntimo momento se vio interrumpido y la niña detuvo sus movimientos al ver con recelo al hombre que se acercaba a Hiroki.

Ella era una niña muy madura y muy suspicaz a pesar de su corta edad. Además no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que aquel hombre sentía algo por su tío y no supo por que aquello la molestaba.

—Te llama Ijuuin sama, dice que es algo relacionado con la reunión del sábado.

— ¿El padre o el hijo? —preguntó Hiroki, recordando que esa misma mañana había estado hablando con Ryu de la relación de su hermano con Kyo Ijuuin.

¿Tendría algo que ver esa llamada con ese tema?

—El padre. —contestó Shinoda, sacándole de su duda.

Hiroki le sonrió aliviado y tomó la llamada.

Mientras Hiroki hablaba con el hombre, Shinoda se acercó hasta la piscina donde la niña había renovado sus juegos.

—Nadas muy bien, princesa. —La halagó.

Pero lejos de encontrar la sonrisa amable que ella siempre le daba, esta lo miró con displicencia.

—Mi nombre es Hanari Usami, no princesa.

Shinoda sonrió encantado, aquella niña no podía parecerse más a Hiroki.

—Le ruego me disculpe Hanari chan, lo tendré en cuenta.

A Hanari no le gustó el tono bromista de Shinoda y hubiese protestado de no ser porque Hiroki se acercó en ese momento, preguntado sonriente.

—Hey ¿de qué hablan?

Hanari vio entonces la prueba de que aquellos dos tenían algo. El rostro de Shinoda se transformó, su mirada se había vuelto más profunda, era una expresión dulce que solo veía cuando este miraba a Hiroki.

—La estaba diciendo a la pequeña damita que nada muy bien. —respondió Shinoda y Hanari se sorprendió de que este no mencionara su grosero comentario.

—¿Verdad que sí? debería meterla en una escuela de natación. —propuso Hiroki entusiasmado. — ¿Te gustaría mi princesa? Seria genial y así podrías demostrar tu talento.

Hanari le sonrió a su tío con entusiasmo. En Londres había ido a una escuela de natación, pero no había permanecido mucho tiempo en ella pues habían tenido que volver a Japón.

—Claro que me gustaría Hiro kun —exclamó entusiasmada, salió de la piscina y se envolvió en la toalla que Hiroki el ofreció. —Tenemos que decirle a mi papi cuando regrese, a él le va a encantar la idea, podríamos ir los tres juntos a mirar escuelas.

Shinoda vio como Hiroki se ponía tenso, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Hanari.

Hiroki trató de recomponerse en seguida y sonriendo tomó la mano de su hija.

—¿Qué te parece si subes y te cambias? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer fuera y luego podemos ir al cine.

A Hana pareció gustarle mucho la idea, sonriendo asintió y corrió al interior de la casa, pero a medio camino se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró a Shinoda con desdén para luego dirigir una mirada alegre a Hiroki.

— ¿Vamos a ir solos tu y yo, verdad?

Hiroki rio y asintió, ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la casa. Cuando ya no la tenían a la vista, Hiroki volteó a mirar a Shinoda.

—Creo que tampoco le gusta que la vigilen. — se disculpó apenado.

—Recuerda que sé cómo ser invisible. —Le dijo Shinoda acariciando su rostro suavemente.

Hiroki iba a decir algo más, pero los cálidos dedos cubrieron sus labios.

—Solo hay que mirarlos para saber lo compenetrados que ya están. —le dijo Shinoda acallando las disculpas que ya sabía le daría Hiroki. — Ella solo siente celos, es normal, acaba de encontrarte, te quiere solo para ella.

Hiroki dirigió su mirada hacia la casa, y suspiró.

—Me quiere, pero no como a él. A él lo adora. —Suspiró y contuvo las ganas de llorar que sentía. Le temía a aquel amor que Hanari sentía por su padre. — ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que él no va a regresar?

Shinoda tomó delicadamente su rostro y lo levantó para poder mirar aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Tendrás que decirle la verdad.

Hiroki negó con vehemencia.

—Eso nunca, Shinoda. No lo haré, jamás le diré la verdad, ella… ella no merece conocer esa sórdida historia.

Hiroki estaba temblando, aquello lo afectaba demasiado.

Shinoda lo abrazó suavemente.

—No pienses en eso ahora mi amor. Ya la tienes contigo, eso es lo único que importa.

Hiroki respiró profundo y esbozó una trémula sonrisa. Shinoda siempre lo llenaba de fuerza y además no estaba solo, había mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarle. Cuando el momento llegara encontraría la forma de no lastimar a su hija, con aquella historia que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Que quería Ijuuin sama? —le preguntó Shinoda después de besarlo dulcemente.

—Quería pedirme permiso para anunciar la unión de los Ishi y los Ijuuin con la boda de sus hijos. —respondió Hiroki un poco preocupado.

Shinoda lo miró extrañado.

—Pero eso ya estaba anunciado. No en una reunión del clan, es cierto, pero si fue anunciando y hasta enviaron las invitaciones.

Hiroki entendió la extrañeza de Shinoda, a él también le había parecido algo muy raro.

—Imagino que aprovechará que los Asahina también anunciarán la unión con los Isaka. —Hiroki sonrió al recordar la pataleta de Ryu aquella mañana. —Ryu, primero no quería saber nada de la boda y ahora ya no hay quien lo saque de su entusiasmo.

—Kaoru Asahina ha esperado muchos años para atraparlo. —comentó Shinoda besando las manos de Hiroki con cariño. —Raro es que no lo secuestrara.

—Yo le dije lo mismo a Ryu cuando vino esta mañana con un drama.

Hiroki entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Ryu ese día y no le gustaron sus conjeturas.

— ¿Que pasa por esa cabecita tuya? —le preguntó Shinoda acariciando las arrugas de su ceño fruncido.

—Ryu me dijo esta mañana que la actitud de Misaki podría deberse a la boda de Ijuuin. Y ¿si eso es por qué el padre de Ijuuin quiere anunciar el matrimonio en la reunión?—Hiroki miró a Shinoda con preocupación. — Podrían estar tratando de evitar que ese compromiso se rompa.

Shinoda también tenía sus sospechas, pero no quería a Hiroki más estresado de lo que ya estaba.

—Deja de preocuparte por Misaki, mi amor. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que él sabe lo que hace. Además Ijuuin sama seguramente solo quiere hacer las cosas con formalidad y aprovechará el anuncio de los Asahina.

Hiroki lo miró con recelo, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos no hasta que Misaki regresara y tuvieran una larga y muy sincera conversación.

Por su parte, Misaki, ajeno a todo aquello, dormía pacíficamente y el que velaba su sueño no tenía intenciones de dejarlo regresar pronto.

Ijuuin había llegado a Kioto el día anterior, bien entrada la tarde. La suite donde se alojaba Misaki estaba en penumbra e Ijuuin agradeció a su encanto y a su dinero, el haber logrado que una camarera le abriera la puerta.

Encontró a Misaki dormido y cuando este se despertó, avanzada la noche, no le sorprendió encontrarlo allí. Sostuvieron una trivial conversación e Ijuuin casi lo obligó a comer, luego lo había acompañado hasta la habitación donde Misaki casi al instante se había dormido.

Y Misaki, a pesar de que ya era más de medio día, aun dormía. Ijuuin estaba sentado en un sillón y ojeaba un libro con interés cuando el movimiento en la cama lo alertó.

—Hola. —saludó sonreído.

Misaki se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la una.

Misaki frunció el ceño.

— ¿He dormido tanto?

Ijuun asintió y caminó hasta meterse en la cama junto a él.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó besando su frente mientras lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Misaki inconscientemente se hizo un ovillo en el regazo tibio y acogedor.

—Aún tengo sueño. —se quejó en medio de un bostezo. — ¿Por qué demonios tengo tanto sueño?

Kyo sonrió complacido de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Eso es normal en el primer trimestre, eso de crear una personita allí dentro cansa a tu cuerpo. También vas a estar muy voluble y habrá ciertas comidas que te den nauseas.

—Desde cuando… sabes tanto de… —bostezo. —embarazos.

Ijuuin se estiró un poco y tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la cómoda. Misaki estaba adormilado sobre su pecho y Kyo buscó el capítulo que estaba leyendo.

—Este libro es excelente, dice todo lo que tengo que hacer para cuidarte.

Misaki abrió los ojos y miró a Kyo concentrado leyendo el dichoso librito. No supo por qué, pero de pronto sintió deseos de llorar. Aquella escena era tan íntima, tan entrañable.

De pronto sintió que el sueño se iba, pero el cansancio no le abandonó, sólo que no era físico, era un cansancio emocional.

Suspiró y se separó del tibio regazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ijuuin solícito, cuando lo vio salir de la cama. — ¿Quieres que pida comida o salimos a comer por allí?

—Me voy a mi casa. —respondió Misaki escuetamente.

—Hay un restaurant muy bueno en Pontocho, tienen todo tipo de comida. Tiene que ser algo que no te caiga mal.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? Me voy a casa. —espetó Misaki impaciente pues Ijuuin lo estaba ignorando.

—Después podríamos ir a Gion, hace tiempo que no visito los templos.

Misaki le lanzó una almohada y Kyo la esquivó con agilidad.

—No voy a ir contigo a ninguna maldita parte. —le gritó iracundo.

Kyo se paró de la cama y caminó hasta él, encarándolo con una mirada serena.

—Mañana tenemos cita con un medico excelente que me recomendaron. Así que podemos aprovechar hoy para hacer turismo y mañana trataremos los asuntos serios.

Misaki levantó la mano con ira y cruzó el sereno rostro con una bofetada.

Kyo ni siquiera se inmutó, a pesar de que su mejilla estaba colorada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! NO NO NOOOOO

Misaki gritó hasta que su garganta quedó ronca y reseca.

Ijuuin esperó y esperó, sin atreverse a acercarse. Suspiró con alivio cuando Misaki buscó refugio entre sus brazos, exhausto, confundido, furioso, afligido.

—Te odio. —murmuró Misaki. —Tú haces que esto sea real, haces que parezca fácil, que parezca…feliz.

Kyo lo separó de sus brazos y lo llevó a sentarse en una esquina de la cama. Lentamente se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo miró tratando de poner en su mirada todo el amor, toda la fe, toda la confianza, todo el futuro que tenía en su mente y en su corazón.

—Es real. —murmuró con una dulce sonrisa, acarició su rostro tiernamente. —Es fácil y por sobre todas las cosas es algo feliz.

—No Kyo, no lo es. —murmuró Misaki ahogado en lágrimas. —No puede serlo.

Kyo lo abrazó y Misaki se fundió en aquellos brazos, como si en ellos pudiera redimirse, salvarse de su infierno.

—Tú no entiendes. Yo vi cuando lo violaron, Kyo, no una, sino muchas veces. —le confió temblando de dolor y de pena. —Yo curaba sus heridas cuando volvía a casa golpeado y envilecido. Lo escuché rogar por ver a su hijo cuando se lo arrebataron. Lo vi llorar porque pensó que iba a morir. Lo vi marchitarse por el dolor ¿cuantas veces estuvo entre mis brazos a punto de morir?

Ijuuin estaba asustado, Misaki temblaba violentamente.

—No puedo olvidarlo, Kyo. —le dijo este entre lágrimas, cuando Ijjuin lo separó de sus brazos mirándolo con temor.

Misaki cerró sus pequeños puños con ira y sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

—Estoy lleno de ira, de rencor, de odio. —puso su temblorosa mano sobre su vientre. —esto es venganza, es rabia, es veneno, es la manera de hacer pagar a esa maldita familia todo lo que nos hicieron. Déjame ir a casa Kyo, déjame seguir el camino que me tracé. Tu eres…eres demasiado bueno para mí y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Kyo tomó sus manos pálidas y las besó con suavidad.

— ¿Y si yo decido que no quiero dejarte ir? ¿Si yo quiero salvarte? ¿Si quiero seguir ese camino contigo sin importarme hasta donde nos lleve?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo, siempre te he amado ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas? —Ijuuin sonrió y lo miró soñador. —Crees que no te conozco, pero si lo hago, sé que frunces el ceño por largo rato sin darte cuenta, cuando estás muy preocupado. Haces una mueca graciosa con la boca cuando mientes. Tus ojos se vuelven de un verde oscuro cuando estas triste. Sé que cuando me pides que me aleje lo que me estas pidiendo es que no te abandone, me lo dice tu mirada. Esa mirada de niño asustado, ese niño que tuvo que vivir tantos horrores.

Ijuuin lo abrazó con fuerza, unos segundos después lo besó y lo miró con ternura

—Ese niño aún está dentro de ti y sé que solo yo puedo verlo, puedo escucharlo y yo quiero salvarlo. Quiero que sea real, quiero que se fácil y quiero que sea feliz la vida para él. La vida que yo puedo darle es la vida que ese Misaki se merece.

—Te odio. — murmuró Misaki, mirándolo intensamente.

—El odio también es una forma de amor. —respondió Ijuuin con una dulce sonrisa.

—No sé qué hacer… yo no sé qué siento ahora… —Misaki cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza vehementemente.

Kyo se puso de pie y lo instó a pararse.

—Yo sí sé. — le dijo con entusiasmo. —Tienes hambre y es por eso que vamos a ir a comer.

Misaki lo miró y a pesar de su dolor esbozó una suave sonrisa. Ijuuin lo hacía todo tan fácil.

—Anda a darte una ducha— le dijo palmeando su nalga. — yo te espero aquí para irnos a almorzar.

—Aww, no te aproveches. —protestó Misaki camino a la ducha, mientras sobaba su trasero.

—Hey, que yo escogí una mejilla más blandita para abofetearte.

Misaki se detuvo y lo miró con vergüenza, pero esta desapareció al ver la sonrisa reluciente y dulce de Kyo.

—Esta noche me compensas. —le susurró este con picardía y Misaki negó con la cabeza desapareciendo por las puertas del baño.

Kyo suspiró y se sentó en la cama, tomó el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. No era un camino fácil el que había escogido, pero nada era fácil o sencillo cuando se trataba de Misaki y él tampoco lo quería así.

Cuando Misaki salió de la ducha, Kyo lo esperaba leyendo el libro con interés.

— ¿Dice algo allí de cómo evitar las malditas náuseas?

Kyo le sonrió y estiró su mano para que Misaki la tomara.

—Te cuento en el camino, me muero de hambre.

Misaki estaba disfrutando de un tiempo de paz, pero en otro lugar se estaba desatando una tempestad, tan violenta con destructiva.

—¡Maldito, desgraciado. Ojala te pudras en esta maldita cárcel!

Tres policías apenas podían contener la furia de Akihiko y no era para menos. Al ser llevado a interrogatorio el detective le había informado como su padre había confesado inculpándolo a él de muchos de los negocios sucios que manejaba la familia.

—Llévenlo a otra celda. —ordenó el detective.

Akihiko iba gritando improperios y su voz se dejó de oír unos segundos después de que desapareciera por uno de los pasillos.

Nowaki estaba impávido, mirando toda la escena como si no estuviera sucediendo. Minuto a minuto se iba derrumbando y comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó cuando quedaron a solas en el cautiverio de sus celdas.

Fuyuhiko se sentó en el camastro, mirándolo con cansancio.

—Los fuertes se valen de lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Nowaki lo miró, pero sentía que no lo conocía.

—No me inculpaste a mí ¿Por qué?

Fuyuhiko se paró y caminó hasta los barrotes que los separaban.

—Tú nos vas a sacar de aquí.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no viste el montón de pruebas que tienen? —Nowaki estaba desesperado.

—Pero ellos no tienen lo que tienes tú, hijo.

— ¿Que…que es eso que tengo…padre? —preguntó Nowaki, pero en el fondo no quería oír esa respuesta.

—A Hiroki Shinojara en tu poder.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza, avergonzado por el cinismo de su padre.

—No voy a utilizar a mi hija, padre. Si eso es lo que estás pensando, olvídalo.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que ese muerto de hambre se salga con la suya? ¿Vas a dejar que te quite a tu hija? Dices que la amas, entonces demuéstralo. Ese mal nacido va a hacer que te odie ¿soportarías que ella te mirara con odio?

El estallido de Fuyuhiko causó heridas en el corazón de Nowaki.

¿Lo soportaría? ¿Soportaría que Hanari lo mirara con decepción, con odio?

—Lo que me estas pidiendo es monstruoso. —murmuró sentándose en el catre, derrotado.

—Yo te enseñé a usar las adversidades a tu favor. No puedes permitir que ese muerto de hambre te quite a tu hija. Ella es tuya y es nuestra única carta para salir de aquí.

Nowaki se convencía cada vez más de que su padre no tenía sentimientos.

—Cuando me dijiste… que el había muerto en el parto… ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Lo mandaste a matar? —le preguntó Nowaki a su padre, mirándolo desolado.

Fuyuhiko le dio la espalda y se recostó del catre, mirando el techo sin arrepentimiento alguno en el rostro.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Los padres hacemos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, sobre todo cuando sabemos que van directo a cometer el peor error de sus vidas.

Nowaki se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora entendía el odio en el rostro de Hiroki. No se atrevía a pensar en lo que pudo haber vivido este en manos de su padre, aquellos meses que duró en cautiverio.

—Mañana vas a pedirle al abogaducho ese que se comunice con el muerto de hambre, tienes derecho a hablar con tu hija y lo vas a hacer valer. Hiroki no sabe con quién se metió. —ordenó Fuyuhiko con odio, estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a Hiroki su afrenta.

—Yo no voy a usar a mi hija como…

— ¡Lo vas a hacer! —gritó Fuyuhiko acallando la protesta de Nowaki. Se paró del camastro y caminó furioso hasta las rejas, mirando a su hijo con ira. —Lo vas a hacer Nowaki porque si no yo conseguiré la forma de hablar con la mocosa esa y le voy a contar toda la verdad con todos los sórdidos detalles, detalles que ni siquiera tú conoces y que harán que tu preciosa hija tenga pesadillas de por vida.

Nowaki se paró de la cama y caminó violentamente hasta encarar a su padre.

—No te atreverás. —le amenazó.

Fuyuhiko sonrió maliciosamente.

—Que ¿vas a matarme? —lo retó Fuyuhiko con una sonrisa siniestra. —Mira a tu alrededor imbécil, ya estamos muertos.

Nowaki se quedó sin palabras y su padre le dio la espalda recostándose finalmente en el mugroso colchón que cubría la pequeña cama.

No había más nada que decir, la decisión fue tomada sin que Nowaki pudiera siquiera protestar.

Y mientras Nowaki se desesperaba con la idea de revelarle detalles a su hija de un pasado que creía enterrado y olvidado. Hiroki comenzaba a pensar que debía crear una historia para hacer la transición a su hija más fácil a su nueva vida.

Hiroki también sabía que enfrentar a Nowaki cara a cara iba a ser pronto una necesidad y ni se imaginaba que aquel enfrentamiento se estaba acercando vertiginosamente.

Pasó una tarde maravillosa en compañía de su pequeña. Tal y como lo había prometido sólo habían estado ellos dos, pero Hiroki sabía que desde las sombras Shinoda los cuidaba y eso lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Después de una tarde de deliciosa comida, compras y una entretenida película, Hanari iba parloteando alegremente mientras Hiroki conducía de regreso a casa.

—Me encantó la escena en la que el auto se cae por el barranco y ¡puff! todo explota. Fue genial y esa donde el protagonista se lanza del edificio…

Hiroki iba sonreído, a su hija le gustaban las películas de acción, ese era un gusto que compartía con su tío Misaki. Su sonrisa se borró un instante, deseaba mucho que su hermano estuviera allí compartiendo con ellos.

—¿Hiro kun, me estas escuchando?

Hiroki aprovechó un semáforo para sonreírle a su hija.

—Lo siento cariño, estaba distraído ¿Qué me decías?

—Te estaba preguntando si el sábado podemos ir a la playa. —le respondió ella sonriente.

El semáforo cambió la luz y Hiroki renovó la marcha.

—Lo siento cariño, el sábado tengo una reunión de trabajo, pero en casa está la piscina, puedes jugar en ella todo el día si quieres. —le señaló Hiroki con entusiasmo.

La niña puso un morrito y se recostó del asiento, sintiéndose un tanto enfadada.

—Me gustaría que papi no estuviera de viaje. —murmuró acongojada.

Eso hizo que Hiroki se sintiera devastado.

Ella debió notar su desazón y se sintió triste por hacer que su tío se sintiera triste.

—No es que me la esté pasando mal contigo Hiro kun. Al contrario, soy muy feliz, pero es que la verdad extraño a mi papi, quisiera poder hablar con él. Nunca se había ido por tanto tiempo. —Hanari suspiró acongojada. —Ni siquiera me ha enviado un mensaje, no sé nada de él, ni de mi tío Akihiko, los extraño y a Shinobu shin también.

Hiroki trató de sobrepasar el dolor que sentía y le sonrió con dulzura, con Nowaki no podía hacer nada, pero al niñero, a ese si podía traerlo a la casa. Quizás serviría para que Hanari estuviera más feliz.

—¿Shinobu shin es el jovencito que cuidaba de ti?

Hanari asintió sonriendo.

—Es genial Hiro kun, él me quiere mucho, me cuida desde que estaba jovencito, bueno aun es jovencito, pero quiero decir que siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi único amigo y yo lo quiero mucho.

Hiroki apretó la manita de su hija y sin apartar la vista del camino le hizo una promesa.

—Bueno, ya que lo quieres tanto, deberíamos traerlo a casa. Así tendrás a alguien con quien jugar cuando yo esté trabajando.

Los gritos, risas y algarabía de la niña, llenaron el corazón de Hiroki de alivio, por lo menos por un tiempo estaría a salvo.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo duraría esa tregua?

Hiroki apartó los pensamientos pesimistas de su mente, no podía dejarse llevar por el temor.

Cenaron juntos y Hiroki le leyó una historia, que Hanari escuchó hasta el final quedándose dormida segundos después de que Hiroki le deseara buenas noches con un dulce beso.

Hiroki se encerró en el estudio y mandó a llamar a Miyagi.

Shinoda llegó primero que el hombre y lo besó amorosamente, quedándose sin tiempo para más pues Miyagi les interrumpió.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Miyagi al encontrarlos en un íntimo momento. —No quería interrumpir.

Hiroki le sonrió un poco sonrojado y Shinoda solo asintió, de todas formas ya todos sabían la clase de relación que ellos dos tenían.

—Pasa Miyagi, gracias por venir, sé que es tarde pero quería pedirte un favor.

Miyagi se sentó donde Hiroki le señalaba.

—Estoy a sus órdenes Kumicho.

Hiroki se sentó frente a él, le gustaba el aspecto serio y formal de Miyagi, siempre tan fiel, tan respetuoso, tan leal.

—Miyagi, quiero que hagas algo por mí. Necesito que investigues a este joven. —Hiroki le entregó un papel a Miyagi con todas las señas del niñero de Hanari. —Luego de que compruebes que es seguro y de que te asegures de que él no va a revelarle nada a mi hija que pueda afectarla, quiero que lo traigas aquí.

Miyagi miró el papel y asintió.

—Lo haré mañana mismo, Kumicho. No se preocupe, me encargaré de que el chico no diga nada inconveniente.

Hiroki le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias Miyagi, confío en ti y gracias también por lo que harás el sábado, sé que te estoy cargando con mucho, pero solo en ti confío para que tomes mi lugar en el clan mientras solvento la situación con mi hija.

Miyagi se arrodilló en posición formal.

—Es un honor para mí que me haya encomendado esa tarea, Kumicho.

Miyagi se fue unos minutos después.

Hiroki miró a Shinoda con una pícara sonrisa.

—Anda, pregunta, sé que lo tienes atorado en la garganta.

—Yo podía haber hecho esa investigación. —Se quejó Shinoda, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Hiroki lo besó con picardía.

—Yo tengo otros planes para usted Shinoda sama. —susurró entre besos y Shinoda sonrió ampliamente.

Esa noche mientras Hiroki se llevó a un muy encantado Shinoda a una semioscura y cálida habitación, en la frialdad de una oscura celda, Nowaki escribía una nota que muy pronto daría al traste con toda la felicidad de aquellos que se amaban.


	19. Letras con tinta de sangre

Letras con tinta de sangre

— ¿Aún estas mirando eso?

Misaki suspiró con fastidio al ver como Ijuuin le sonreía sosteniendo entre sus manos la ecografía que le habían hecho el día anterior.

—Me gusta, es increíble que esa manchita sea un bebé.

Misaki lo miró fijamente, no era mentira su entusiasmo, así como tampoco lo era el amor que le profesaba. En Ijuuin no había una gota de falsedad y eso lo asustaba.

Hacía dos días que lo había llevado casi a rastras a la consulta con el médico. Todo el rato fue él quien hizo preguntas y se asesoró con todo lo concerniente al embarazo. Él había sido quien miró emocionado la imagen del bebé, mientras Misaki solo había mantenido los ojos cerrados, ajeno a aquello que no quería aceptar.

Las cosas habían mejorado después de la incómoda consulta. Un romántico paseo por los templos de Gion, una deliciosa cena en un hermoso restaurant y una apasionada noche de sexo que se repitió hasta entrada la mañana.

Misaki no encontraba por qué quejarse, llevada tres días encandilado y adormecido en aquel hermoso amor.

—A mí me parecen puras manchas sin sentido. —Dijo con indiferencia, alejándose de Ijuuin que estaba recostado de la baranda en la terraza de su espaciosa suite.

Sintió entonces los cálidos brazos de Ijuuin rodeándolo y su dulce voz susurrándole al oído.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para aliviar su mal humor, Misaki san?

Misaki sonrió, era imposible estar molesto con aquel hombre que lo amaba con tan genuinos sentimientos.

Se giró y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Pero el fuego que incendiaba el corazón de Misaki se apagó casi inmediatamente cuando pensamientos inevitables llenaron su mente.

Ijuuin sintió la rigidez en el cuerpo de su amor y muy a su pesar dejó de besarlo para mirarlo de forma inquisidora.

Misaki suspiró cansado. Acarició despacio el atractivo rostro y le habló con tristeza.

—Debemos regresar Kyo. Esto. —murmuró señalando la espaciosa habitación. —Esto no es real.

Kyo le sonrió, tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho, en donde su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.

—Esto es real, Misaki. —susurró conmovido. —Este dolor, este miedo que llena mi corazón cuando te niegas a ver la verdad.

— ¿Cuál es esa verdad, Kyo?

—Que yo te amo, que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. —le espetó Ijuuin con vehemencia, besando sus labios suavemente. — La verdad es, Misaki, que sin ti, sin este amor yo no soy más que un hombre hueco, vacío, muerto.

Misaki tragó el nudo que atenazaba su garganta, pues eso era él sin el amor de Ijuuin, sin el valor que este le infundía, sin sus besos, sin su pasión. Un ser vacío, muerto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

Ijuuin le sonrió con confianza y besó delicadamente su fina nariz.

—Amarnos mi amor, enfrentarnos a todo y a todos.

Misaki sonrió enternecido.

—Haces que me sienta como una princesa en apuros y tú…tú eres el príncipe apuesto que pelea con dragones.

Misaki cerró los ojos y rio con ironía.

—Contigo ya no sé quién soy.

—Eres el hermano valiente que defiende lo que ama y el niño maravilloso que vive oculto en su caparazón. —Le dijo Kyo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en el perfumado cabello. —Eres el joven atrevido y sexy que trastorna los sentidos. Eres el hombre fuerte que asusta con su fría mirada y eres el chico dulce que me mira con desamparo y que hace que cada día lo ame un poco más.

—Soy un caso de personalidades múltiples entonces. —murmuró Misaki entre risas aferrado al pecho cálido de Ijuuin.

—Y yo los amo a todos. —Aseguró Ijuuin cargándolo y llevándolo entre besos a la revuelta habitación que había conocido de su pasión en aquellos largos y decadentes días.

Misaki sintió las suaves sabanas en su espalda. Miró con intensidad como Kyo se desvestía lentamente y acarició con descaro su pene semi erecto provocando a aquel que lo miraba con puro deseo.

— ¿Quieres esto en tu culo? —murmuró Ijuuin con descaro, acariciando su enorme erección.

Misaki le sonrió lascivamente.

—Después de que metas esto en tu boca y me hagas ver estrellas.

Ijuuin no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse en la cama y cubrir con sus tibios labios el pene de Misaki que ya estaba totalmente despierto y húmedo.

Misaki rio con picardía y arqueó su espalda gimiendo lánguidamente cuando Kyo comenzó a torturarlo con intensas lamidas.

Un largo rato después. Ijuuin yacía dormido sobre las desordenadas sabanas. Parecía un dios pagano, erótico, sensual, perfecto. Su cabello en desorden cubría el rostro varonil, pero Misaki que lo miraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se lo sabía de memoria.

A Misaki le encantaba su mirada profunda y sensual, sus labios llenos y cálidos. Le gustaba su sonrisa y la sinceridad que había en sus gestos.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la terraza. Anochecía y se podía sentir el frio de la noche. Se abrigó mejor con el albornoz que lo cobijaba y miró el paisaje sin apenas notarlo.

— ¿Cómo quedarme a tu lado? ¿Cómo alejarme de ti? —susurró al vacío.

Estaba ante una decisión trascendental en su vida, pues si se quedaba con Kyo, su vida daría un cambio drástico. No solo tendría que renunciar al odio y la venganza que lo habían acompañado por diez años, si no que tendría que aprender a reconectarse con aquel que había dejado de ser.

Por otro lado, si se alejaba de Kyo, seria como perder lo más hermoso que tenía. Una parte de sí mismo moriría con esa pérdida, se hundiría en más dolor, en más pena. Kyo le daba estabilidad, paz, amor, pasión y todo eso se iría con él.

¿Qué quedaría de él entonces?

¿En que se convertiría cuando ya no tuviera dentro de sí el único sentimiento que le daba humanidad?

—Me convertiré en un monstruo. —se respondió. Miró sus manos y sonrió maliciosamente. —Pero, acaso no es eso lo que he sido siempre, estas manos que se ven tan limpias, están tan llenas de sangre, tan sucias.

Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en el barandal de la terraza, mientras Misaki siguió con la mirada perdida en el vacío, pensado en cómo irse o en como quedarse en el corazón de Ijuuin.

— ¡Hiro kun corre… corre, no dejes que Shinobu shin te atrape!

Shinoda estaba parado frente a la ventana del estudio, mirando a su novio jugar con su hija y el nuevo niñero.

Sonrió cuando la niña se abalanzó hacia Hiroki y ambos cayeron muertos de risa sobre el césped del patio.

Hiroki había hecho buenas migas con el chico y este se veía muy comedido y educado.

—Lo último que investigue del niño ese, está sobre el escritorio del Kumicho. No hay nada que diga que puede ser peligroso.

Shinoda desvió su atención hacia Miyagi que en ese momento lo esperaba para darle unos informes.

— ¿Te cae mal el chico, Miyagi? —preguntó con picardía.

Miyagi hizo un gesto de desdén.

—No tiene por qué caerme ni bien ni mal, solo es…es…molesto.

Shinoda rio abiertamente, lo que relajó la postura de Miyagi.

—Me sigue como un perrito faldero cuando vengo a la mansión. —Se quejó Miyagi.

—Y ahora que vendrás más seguido a tratar los asuntos del clan, tendrás que aguantártelo. —le informó Shinoda con maligna satisfacción.

Miyagi lo miró perplejo y se dejó caer derrotado en uno de los sillones, no había pensado en aquel detalle. Hasta ahora no había tenido que aguantárselo sino las pocas veces que había ido a la mansión. Pero solo faltaba un día para ser nombrado como sustituto temporal de Hiroki y a partir de allí tendría que ir todos los días a la mansión para tratar los asuntos del clan.

—Tendré que usar toda mi paciencia para no encerrarlo en algún desván.

Shinoda sonrió, muy lejos del desagrado que Miyagi decía sentir por el chico, había algo en él que decía lo contrario.

—Es…lindo. —Dijo Shinoda volviendo su atención a los que jugaban. —Un poco rubio y joven para mi gusto pero…lindo.

—Espero que el Kumicho jamás te oiga referirte así, del niñero de su hija. —pronunció Miyagi con malicia, tratando de vengarse de las bromas que le estaba jugando Shinoda.

—Dile algo a Hiroki y te pondré al lindo rubio de asistente y lo dejaré completamente a tu cargo.

El tiro le salió por la culata a Miyagi con aquella amenaza. Miró a Shinoda con resentimiento y se puso furioso cuando este rio complacido sentándose en el escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.

Unos minutos después, estaban enfrascados en el trabajo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Shinoda sama. —dijo el mayordomo al entrar con un sobre en las manos. —Llegó esto para Hiroki sama, como me dijo que no le entregara nada sin antes revisarlo usted, se lo traigo.

—Gracias Tanaka, puedes retirarte.

Tanto Miyagi como Shinoda miraron extrañados el sobre. Tenían una fuerte vigilancia en la correspondencia que se recibía en la casa ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí?

Shinoda rompió el sobre y sacó la pequeña nota.

" _ **No sé si esto vaya a llegarte, la verdad espero que sí. Quisiera que me concedieras la oportunidad de hablar con mi hija. Si no lo permites no solo me estás haciendo daño a mí, se lo haces a ella. Por favor, déjame verte, sé que me odias pero hay una parte de la historia que tú no conoces y que debes saber. Hazlo por ella, sé que la amas y no deseas lastimarla.**_

 _ **Nowaki."**_

—Maldito bastardo, lo voy a matar. —gruñó Shinoda arrugando el papel entre sus manos. —pretende manipularlo con la niña, ese miserable.

Miyagi que había permanecido en silencio, finalmente habló.

—Solo tienes que ordenarlo y yo infiltraré a mis hombres en la cárcel, en cuestión de horas esa basura estará muerta, Shinoda.

La oferta era tentadora y Shinoda se encontró pensándolo seriamente, pero desafortunadamente no podía. Hiroki era el único que podía tomar esa decisión y no lo haría porque sabía que con aquello destruiría todas las oportunidades con su hija. No, la vida de Nowaki estaba comprada y a salvo mientras Hanari estuviera de por medio.

—No creas que no me gustaría matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no voy a hacer nada que perjudique a Hiroki.

Shinoda dijo aquello con los dientes apretados por la furia y la impotencia. Se dirigió al escritorio y antes de comenzar a hacer algunas llamadas le dio una orden tajante a Miyagi.

—Averigua como llegó esto aquí y elimina a quien sea que haya sido cómplice. Miyagi, que no queden rastros ni aliados de esa gente que puedan dañar a Hiroki o a la niña.

Miyagi asintió y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, entró Hiroki sonrojado y un poco despeinado al estudio.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Miyagi que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa? — preguntó sonreído. —El pobre Shinobu no pudo ni saludarlo.

Hiroki también había notado el interés del chico por Miyagi y como el fuerte y mal encarado hombre le huía despavorido, eso le causaba gracia.

Shinoda cortó la llamada que estaba haciendo y le sonrió a su novio, pero este pudo notar su tensión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Le pasó algo a Misaki?

Hiroki se acercó hasta Shinoda angustiado. Su novio lo envolvió en un abrazo y le dijo con suavidad.

—No pasa nada mi amor ¿te divertiste con la pequeña damita?

Hiroki se relajó de inmediato. Shinoda tenía ese efecto en él.

—Tiene mucha energía mi niña. — le respondió risueño. —La dejé jugando con Shinobu porque yo la verdad ya no podía más.

Shinoda lo besó largamente, tratando de olvidar que la carta que quemaba en su bolsillo trasero era el presagio de muchos problemas.

—Qué te parece si esta noche. — le dijo entre besos. — después que la damita se duerma, nos escapamos a la casita del bosque.

Hiroki sonrió complacido.

—Me parece una maravillosa idea. Mientras, voy a darme un baño para ir a comer con mi princesa.

Shinoda recibió de aquellos dulces labios un último beso y cuando Hiroki se marchó con su rostro iluminado y lleno de felicidad, Shinoda sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. No podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo aquella carta, no podría seguirlo manteniendo en aquella burbuja feliz por mucho tiempo. Sus enemigos los estaban acechando y Shinoda en aquellas líneas había descubierto que no eran tan débiles como ellos pensaban, tenían un arma peligrosa, una que podría destruir a Hiroki.

Hanari sin saberlo podría significar la libertad para su padre y el fin para Hiroki.

—Primero te mato, desgraciado. —murmuró Shinoda, seguro de que no dejaría a Nowaki salirse con la suya.

La felicidad se terminó para Hiroki cuando al salir del baño luego de una relajante ducha recibió una llamada de su hermano.

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir a la reunión del clan?

Misaki suspiró y apartó un poco el celular de su oído mientras Hiroki le gritaba. No había tomado una decisión concreta con respecto a Ijuuin, pero tampoco quería volver aún a la realidad.

—Me gusta Kioto y me quedaré unos días más. Shinoda está contigo, Miyagi también y el protagonista eres tú, no te hace falta mi presencia.

Misaki no supo cómo aquellas palabras lastimaron a su hermano.

—Tú siempre me haces falta. —susurró Hiroki con tristeza. —Eres mi hermano, tu presencia siempre es necesaria para mí.

Misaki chistó con molestia, había herido a su hermano y eso no era lo que él deseaba.

—No es eso lo que quería decir, Hiroki, lo siento.

—Dime una cosa Misaki, pero dime la verdad ¿Kyo Ijuuin está contigo?

La pregunta de Hiroki lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no se decían mentiras entre ellos, nunca lo hacían y no iban a comenzar ahora.

—Sí.

—¿Va a cancelar el compromiso con Ishi kun?

—No lo sé Hiroki… no lo sé.

— ¿Lo amas?

Misaki suspiró ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

—Si…no…no lo sé. —Misaki se asomó aún con el teléfono en su oído y miró en la habitación al que aún dormía con total desamparo. —Soy diferente cuando estoy con él, es como si fuera yo, de nuevo. Pero tengo miedo de hacerle daño con mi egoísmo. Él me ama de una forma, Hiroki, de esa forma en la que Makoto te amaba, en la que Shinoda te ama. Temo perderlo, pero también temo dañarlo y todo eso me tiene muy confundido ¿Me entiendes hermano? ¿Entiendes porque no puedo regresar aun?

Hiroki suspiró, claro que lo entendía y le dolía no estar allí para apoyarlo.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras y Misaki, yo estoy aquí, siempre, soy tu hermano ¿recuerdas?

Misaki sonrió.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, eres mi hermano mayor y… lo haré, te llamaré Hiroki, lo prometo, solo que ahora… ahora no se…

—Sí, te entiendo, te entiendo Misaki. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Hiroki colgó la llamada y se sentó en la cama, pensando en su hermano y las decisiones difíciles que debía tomar. Así lo encontró Shinoda cuando entró a la habitación.

— ¿Misaki? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Hiroki sonrió, Shinoda lo conocía tan bien, lo amaba, lo consentía, lo protegía ¿acaso no merecía eso también su hermano?

— Kyo Ijuuin está enamorado de Misaki. — le dijo a su novio recostándose en su fuerte pecho. —Y creo estar seguro de que mi hermano también lo ama.

Shinoda suspiró y abrazó a su novio cariñosamente.

—Entonces mañana solo habrá un anuncio de boda. — dijo con simpleza.

Hiroki asintió resignado, si su hermano era feliz al lado de Ijuuin, al diablo los demás, ya él había sufrido mucho, merecía ser feliz.

—Supongo que Kyo san hablará con su padre esta noche o se aparecerá mañana para cancelar la boda, no sé nada aun. Pero sea lo que sea apoyare a mi hermano.

—Todos lo apoyaremos mi amor, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Shinoda besó los cabellos hermosos de su novio, después del regaño que le había dado Yashiro, cuando le llamó para pedirle consejo, había ido a decirle a Hiroki sobre la nota de Nowaki.

" _No cometas el error de Makoto, no sobreprotejas a Hiroki hasta el punto de no enterarlo del mal que lo rodea. Hiroki es un joven de corazón fuerte y superará cualquier prueba que se le presente. Que no se te olvide que sobrevivió al horror que vivió en aquel burdel. Esos dos muchachos son unos guerreros y están preparados para dar la batalla, Shinoda, no los subestimes."_

Con las palabras de Yashiro aun frescas en su mente, Shinoda se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Hiroki tenía ahora un nuevo problema que enfrentar ¿Por qué cargarlo con más? La nota se quedó en su bolsillo y el optó por el silencio, ya le diría a Hiroki, pero no ahora, aun no.

—Este vestido esta hermoso Hana. —decía Shinobu entusiasmado mientras acomodaba la ropa que vestiría la niña. —Eres muy afortunada, tu tío te compró muchas cosas lindas y es una persona tan dulce tan increíble.

Hanari salió del baño envuelta en una tolla y le sonrió con emoción a Shinobu.

— ¿Verdad que si Shinobu shin? Hiro kun es increíble y yo siento…siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho, siento que lo quiero demasiado.

Shinobu sonrió y le dio el hermoso vestido, esta lo tomó y corrió a vestirse tras un biombo mientras le relataba a su mejor amigo una idea que había rondado por días su mente.

—Sabes Shinobu shin, estoy loca porque venga papi. Se me ocurrió un plan.

Shinobu hizo una mueca de descontento, cuando a Hana se le ocurría un plan él temblaba, la niña llegaba a ser muy persistente y también muy alocada en sus planes.

—Que conste que no voy a ser tu cómplice. — se quejó enfurruñado. —Cada vez que se te ocurre algo, el perjudicado termino siendo yo y me gusta este trabajo.

Hana salió riendo del biombo y se miró en el espejo admirando el precioso vestido.

—No es nada malo, tonto. —tranquilizó a Shinobu mientras se sentaba para que este la peinara.

—A ver, cuéntame entonces que pasa por esa cabecita loca tuya. —le dijo Shinobu mientras trenzaba su hermoso cabello. —A veces parece que tuvieras más edad de los once que vas a cumplir.

Hana rio y lo miró a través del espejo.

—Estaba pensado hacer que mi papi y Hiro kun se enamoren.

Shinobu frunció el ceño.

—No me mires así, es ideal. Papi me ama y Hiro kun también. Además Hiro kun es como tu Shinobu, puede tener bebés ¿te imaginas? Podré tener el hermano o la hermanita que siempre deseé.

Hana se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cómoda donde la foto de la que creía su madre, descansaba.

—Podré tener la familia que siempre he querido. —murmuró acariciando la ajada fotografía que ella no sabía, contenía una mentira.

Shinobu se paró a su lado y la miró con ternura.

—Eso suena bonito mi niña, pero y que pasa si ellos no son compatibles. —Él le sonrió cuando ella lo miró con duda. —Además yo creo que tu tío tiene algo con el señor ese que lo acompaña a todos lados.

—Ese hombre es solo su guardaespaldas, es solo un sirviente. Hiro kun no tendría algo con alguien así. —Espetó Hana con desdén.

Shinobu hizo un respingo de dolor, finalmente él también era un sirviente y el desprecio con el que ella habló, le dolió.

—Lo siento Shinobu shin, no quise decir eso. —murmuró apenada tomando la mano de su amigo. —Es solo que…no quiero perder a Hiro kun y cuando papi regrese y me lleve con él, no lo veré tan seguido, pero si…si ellos se enamoran. Shinobu shin yo solo quiero ver a mi papi feliz y Hiro kun puede darnos esa felicidad, esa familia que queremos.

Shinobu le sonrió abrazándola con ternura. Ella podía ser muy madura para algunas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser una niña y como tal podía llegar a ser muy egoísta y caprichosa. Shinobu estaba seguro que muy pronto olvidaría esa idea.

Solo que Hana no tenía la misma opinión y desde ya estaba planeando todo lo que podía hacer para que las dos personas que más quería se enamoran haciendo realidad su preciado sueño.

No sabía que con ese empeño iba en camino a destrozar el corazón del único que la había amado genuinamente.

—El no vendrá.

Akihiko se puso de pie y se recostó de la pared del pequeño cuarto donde le permitían reunirse con su abogado.

—Ten calma Akihiko, solo han pasado unos días desde que hable con él. —intento calmarle Keiichi parándose a su lado y aferrando su mano con cariño. —Estoy seguro que me llamará pronto para fijar una cita y yo lo convenceré para que venga.

Akihiko suspiró y lo miró, no estaba para nada convencido.

—No vendrá Keiichi, Misaki me odia. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró cansado. —Todo esto parece una pesadilla. El viejo infeliz ese, acusándome de cosas que yo…Nos van a trasladar a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en unos días y ni siquiera podré ver a mi hijo nacer.

Keiichi conmovido lo abrazó despacio. Akihiko se recostó de su hombro murmurando apesadumbrado.

—Mi vida se fue al infierno Keiichi y no puedo hacer nada para salir de allí.

—Se terminó el tiempo. —espetó un guardia que entró de improvisto al pequeño salón.

—Voy a ayudarte Akihiko, te juro que conseguiré sacarte de todo este lio. —le prometió Keiichi cuando el policía lo esposó, llevándoselo.

En el pasillo, Akihiko se cruzó con Nowaki que era llevado al mismo salón para entrevistarse con Keiichi.

Tenían días sin verse y Akihiko tampoco tenía muchos deseos de ver a nadie de aquella familia.

—Akihiko…

—Vete al diablo, Nowaki, vete al diablo. —murmuró Akihiko con furia apartando la mirada y alejándose rápidamente del que hasta hace poco había considerado como su hermano.

Nowaki suspiró derrotado. Keiichi ya le esperaba y cuando el policía le quitó las esposas, Nowaki se sentó frente al abogado diciéndole con vehemencia.

—Quiero hablar con mi hija, tengo derechos, por favor ayúdame a conseguir que hable con ella.

Misaki despertó muy tarde aquella mañana. Se extrañó de no sentir el calor de Ijuuin en su espalda y de él solo encontró una nota.

" _Salí muy temprano, quería despertarte para que me dieras un beso de buena suerte pero estabas tan dormido que no quise molestarte._

 _Te amo, no lo olvides, tampoco olvides que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que estemos siempre juntos. Por eso me fui hoy, para arreglar las cosas con mi familia y cuando regrese ya no habrá ningún obstáculo para que estemos juntos._

 _Te amo, por favor no lo olvides y no tengas miedo, ni dudas, no lo pienses, porque te haré olvidar cada temor y cada duda esta noche cuando te haga el amor._

 _K."_

—Te odio, idiota. —murmuró Misaki apretando la nota a su pecho, mientras sonreía.

Ya era casi medio día, la reunión del clan debía estar comenzando. Misaki se puso de pie y se dio un largo baño. Una hora después tenía los nervios de punta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, salió a la terraza con el teléfono apretado en su mano. No quería atender esa llamada.

Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras admiraba el paisaje y el teléfono seguía sonando sobre el barandal de la terraza.

Si contestaba aquella llamada, su futuro estaría decidido, ya no habría vuelta atrás. No habría valido nada el sacrificio que haría Kyo renunciando a su familia esa mañana, porque Misaki sabía que eso pasaría, la familia Ijuuin era muy recta, no tomarían muy bien que Kyo cancelara el matrimonio con el niño mimado de los Ishi.

Quizás aún no era tarde, podría llamar a Kyo y evitar que cometiera un enorme error.

Misaki corrió hasta el interior de la habitación y trató de llamar desde el teléfono de esta, pero nada, no consiguió comunicarse, seguro ya era tarde.

Caminó desesperado por el interior de la suite que ahora lo estaba asfixiando y salió de nuevo a la terraza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, Misaki extendió la mano para tomarlo. Ya era tarde, tenía que responder esa llamada. Le diría al abogado de Akihiko que iría a la cita acordada, sacaría el dinero de la fianza que Akihiko necesitaba para salir en libertad mientras lo investigaban y seguiría con el plan original.

Misaki tomó el teléfono, después de todo ya era la una de la tarde, si Kyo no había regresado aún, si no podía comunicarse con él, quizás era porque lo había pensado mejor. Quizás todo aquel amor si era de mentira. Debía seguir adelante con su plan, debía destruir a Akihiko Usami, no sin antes usarlo para acabar de una vez por todas con su familia entera.

Cuando iba a contestar la llamada un cuerpo suave y cálido cubrió su espalda. El teléfono cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

—Estoy de regreso mi amor.

"Ya es tarde, ya es muy tarde"

Pensó Misaki con dolor, cuando Ijuuin le dio la vuelta y lo besó con tanta dulzura que Misaki quiso llorar.

—Kumicho estamos muy contentos con el trabajo que ha realizado.

—Kumicho estamos seguros que Miyagi fue la mejor decisión para suplirlo en su ausencia.

—Gracias Kumicho por el trabajo que ha hecho con la organización.

Hiroki estaba harto de felicitaciones y conversaciones de negocios, solo quería regresar a casa y estar con su hija.

Afortunadamente todo había salido casi bien. La ausencia de los Ishi y los Ijuuin en la reunión había sido notoria. Pero el anuncio de la fusión de los Asahina y los Isaka con una boda que se había esperado mucho, ayudó a calmar los ánimos.

Hiroki levantó su copa y saludó a Ryu que estaba al lado de su prometido sonriendo y conversando con miembros prominentes del clan.

—A pesar de todo, las cosas no salieron tan mal.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novio.

—Sí, puedo decir que me espera una reunión con los Ijuuin y los Ishi cuando se sepa que es por Misaki que Ijuuin san rompió el compromiso.

Hiroki suspiró cansado, Shinoda tomó su mano y la apretó disimuladamente.

—Deja que Miyagi se encargue de eso, después de todo será el nuevo líder por un tiempo.

—Es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando. — se quejó Hiroki molesto.

Shinoda le sonrió con seguridad. Con su rostro sereno señaló el enorme salón lleno de gente.

—Esto no es más que un asunto de negocios. Es verdad que Kaoru san y Ryu se casan por amor, pero no siempre es así y tú lo sabes. El matrimonio Ishi-Ijuuin era un pacto comercial y eso era sabido por todos, si no hay sentimientos de por medio deja que sea Miyagi el que se encargue, tú estarás más ocupado tratando de que Misaki acepte lo que siente o lo que hizo Ijuuin no habrá valido la pena.

Hiroki lo miró con duda.

— ¿Lo que hizo Ijuuin? ¿Qué tanto sabes tú de todo esto?

Shinoda le sonrió con petulancia.

—Yo siempre tengo que saber todo aquello que pueda afectarte mi amor, tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados.

Hiroki chistó con fastidio.

—Ahora mismo vas a decirme todo lo que sabes. —le pidió con un tono brusco y altisonante que hizo girar algunas cabezas.

—Te cuento en casa. — le dijo Shinoda alejándose de él con paso calmo y dejándolo confundido y sumamente molesto.

Cuando se disponía a seguirlo sin importar que algunas personas lo estuvieran mirando con interés, su celular sonó.

Keiichi se cansó de llamar al celular de Misaki, se dijo que al día siguiente lo intentaría y lo haría todos los días hasta lograr que el joven le respondiera, se lo debía a Akihiko por lo menos intentarlo.

Pero la llamada que haría ahora era mucho más ambiciosa, le había costado mucho dinero y cobrar muchos favores obtener el teléfono que ahora marcaba, rogaba a todos los cielos que esa llamada si fuera respondida.

—Shinojara Hiroki.

Keiichi casi brincó de alegría al escuchar al joven responder, se calmó y optó por su tono más profesional.

—Buenas tardes Shinojara sama, le habla el abogado de Nowaki Usami, quisiera saber si puedo fijar una cita con usted, entre otras cosas para hablar de las demandas de mi defendido que no han sido atendidas, como su derecho a hablar con su hija.

De pronto todo se volvió confuso, Hiroki caminó por entre las personas, estas le hablaban pero él no escuchaba, ni siquiera estaba viendo el camino que seguían por inercia sus pies.

El calor de la tarde golpeó sus sentidos, estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión del clan. El teléfono seguía en sus manos, pero ya no había nadie allí, hacía mucho que Keiichi había desistido y había colgado la llamada.

Hiroki se arrodilló en el suelo rustico y vomitó.

Había estado envuelto en una burbuja de felicidad y en un segundo se había roto. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad, Nowaki iba a hablar con su niña, ella iba a saber que el jamás volvería, ella sabría que él estaba preso y porque lo estaba.

Desde un principio sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero después de pasar tiempo con su hija de ver lo mucho que amaba a su padre. No podía, no podía hacerle eso.

¿Entonces que iba a hacer? ¿Iba a dejar que Nowaki quedara libre? ¿Qué no pagara por sus pecados?

Shinoda estaba como loco buscándolo en el salón. Cuando alguien le dijo a donde se había dirigido su novio, corrió al lugar seguido por Miyagi y varios guardias.

Le habían dicho que Hiroki se encontraba mal ¿Qué podría haber pasado, acaso alguien había llegado hasta él? ¿le habrían dicho algo de la nota? ¿Habrían logrado los hombres de Usami infiltrar a alguien en aquella reunión a pesar de toda la enorme vigilancia?

" _No podrás mantenerlo vigilado la vida entera, siempre habrá un segundo de soledad y entonces los malos aprovecharan para acercarse y si él no está preparado, lo perderás"_

Shinoda no había querido aceptar aquellas palabras de Yashiro, así como Makoto tampoco las había aceptado cuando este también se las había dicho.

—Así que tú eres Hiroki, no eres tan temible cuando no estas con todos tus guardias.

Hiroki levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fiera de un hombre. Miró a su alrededor, no había un alma en el lugar solo automóviles y silencio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sereno.

—Eso no te importa imbécil, me encomendaron entregarte solo la nota, pero ya que estas aquí tan solo e indefenso, puedo hacerte pagar por hacernos perder tanto dinero.

El tipo tiró la nota sobre Hiroki que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

— Allí está la nota, la podrás leer después de que te de tu merecido, unos cuantos golpes estarán bien.

Hiroki iba a tomar la nota cuando el tipo lanzo el primer golpe. Cayó con el labio partido al rustico suelo.

El hombre rio con desdén.

—Eres presa fácil muñequita. —murmuró con desprecio.

Cuando el hombre iba a lanzar otro golpe, Hiroki se movió ágilmente lanzando una patada. Le sacó el aire con el certero golpe a su estómago y lo derribó.

—¡Hiroki!

Al girar la mirada vio como Shinoda se acercaba a él en una frenética carrera. Aprovechó el desconcierto del hombre para sacar su pistola de la espalda y golpearlo con la cacha, ya Shindoa se encargaría de sacarle información. Tomó la nota y se recostó de una pared para leerla.

" _ **Así como esta nota llego a ti, habrán muchas otras y alguna podría llegar hasta tu preciada hija. Tengo muchos aliados pequeño puto, no podrás cazarlos a todos y tu preciosa hija sabrá la verdad de la peor manera. Mi hijo quiere verte y será mejor que aceptes o puede que no sea solo una nota lo que llegue la próxima vez.**_

 _ **¿Quieres llorar sobre el cadáver de tu hija?"**_

Hiroki se cubrió la boca aguantando las náuseas, Shinoda le quitó la nota de las manos y la leyó rápidamente.

—Maldita sea. —gruñó molesto. —Miyagi encárgate de esto, yo me llevo a Hiroki para la casa.

Hiroki apenas logró llegar hasta el auto, de pronto todas sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

¿Es que esa maldita familia no lo iba a dejar nunca en paz?


	20. Amenazas y pérdidas

21- Amenazas y pérdidas

— ¡No voy a permitir que te expongas de esa manera!

El golpe seco del puño de Shinoda estrellándose contra el escritorio resonó potente en el interior del estudio, donde desde hacía mucho rato se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión.

Hiroki estaba impávido mirando fijamente por el ventanal entreabierto, pero sin disfrutar ni un poco de la vista.

—No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo. —dijo serenamente. Suspirando se giró para mirar a Shinoda. —Voy a ir a hablar con Nowaki y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Shinoda apretó los puños con impotencia, temía que aquella ya fuera una decisión tomada y nada de lo que dijera hiciera que Hiroki cambiara de opinión.

—Estas permitiendo que ese maldito te manipule. —le espetó con molestia tratando de apelar al razonamiento. —Sabes que la esta utilizando para llegar a ti, entiendo que tengas miedo, Hiroki, pero nosotros podemos protegerla.

—¡¿Así como hoy?! —gritó Hiroki iracundo. — ¿Así la vamos a proteger?

Hiroki caminó hacia su escritorio y tomando las notas que allí descansaban las arrojó a los pies de Shinoda.

—Si esas notas lograron llegar hasta mí, con toda la seguridad que me rodea, cualquier cosa puede alcanzar a mi hija y eso no lo voy a permitir. No me voy a arriesgar a que le hagan daño a Allegra.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Vas a la cárcel y que consigues con eso ¿vas a dejar acaso al miserable ese libre?

— ¡No lo sé! —gritó Hiroki desesperado, las preguntas que le hacia Shinoda eran las mismas que lo estaban atormentando en su mente. —No lo sé maldita sea, no lo sé.

Hiroki se sentó en el mueble sintiéndose derrotado, por donde lo viera no tenía salida, su única opción era hablar con Nowaki.

Shinoda suspiró y se sentó a su lado, tomó sus manos con ternura y lo miró suplicante.

—Déjame hacerme cargo de esto, Hiroki. Puedes sacar a la pequeña damita del país, podrían ser unas vacaciones y cuando regreses todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Hiroki quería tener fe en aquellas palabras, pero sabía que nada era tan fácil. Mucho menos sabiendo que su hija haría muchas preguntas para las que él no tenía respuesta.

Suspirando se recostó del pecho de su novio.

—Hablaré con Allegra, trataré de convencerla para irnos unos días.

Shinoda lo apretó a su pecho sonriendo con alivio.

—Te prometo que cuando regreses no habrá nada que pueda preocuparte.

Hiroki al contrario de su hermano no era una persona de carácter sanguinario. A pesar de que odiaba a Nowaki con todo su corazón nunca había acariciado realmente la idea de asesinarlo. Con saberlo entre las rejas y hundido para él era suficiente, pero aquel día y a la luz de los acontecimientos ocurridos, en su mente y en su corazón comenzó a preguntarse si no era mejor desaparecer a aquel miserable para siempre.

— ¿Vas a…matarlo?

Cuando Shinoda iba a responder tocaron la puerta del estudio.

—Shinojara sama. —dijo Tanaka cuando Shinoda le dio la orden de entrar. —lamento interrumpirle señor, pero le buscan, Ijuuin sama está en el salón esperándole.

Hiroki se puso de pie con cansancio, ya se esperaba aquella visita, solo que hubiese deseado no sentirse tan abatido.

—Dile que iré en seguida, Tanaka, gracias.

Shinoda se paró a su lado y besó su cabello.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Miyagi para que se encargue?

Hiroki negó con la cabeza, suspiró profundamente y le sonrió a su novio con resignación.

—Si el padre de Kyo san está aquí, es porque ya este debe haber tomado una decisión, necesito arreglar esto antes de que perjudique a Misaki.

Shinoda iba a decir algo, pero Hiroki cubrió sus labios con un beso.

—Ya sé que Misaki sabe cuidarse solo. —le dijo suavemente. —pero está esperando un bebé y… todo esto, Shinoda, todo esto le hace daño. Quiero por lo menos devolverle un poco del cuidado que él me ha dado a mí.

Shinoda lo dejó ir, no tenía argumentos para alegar y tenía que encargarse de sacar a Hiroki del país para poder poner su plan en marcha.

—Deberíamos quedarnos a vivir aquí.

Misaki sonrió negando con la cabeza. Ijuuin estaba por demás feliz y él no conseguía encajar en toda esa felicidad.

Caminaban por las atestadas calles de Kioto dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurant que les había gustado mucho.

—Deja de estar haciendo planes locos, no pienso dejar Tokio.

Kyo sonrió y tomó su mano besándolo dulcemente.

—No importa, seremos felices donde estemos, yo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Misaki negó con la cabeza, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era como si esos pocos días al lado de Ijuuin le hubiesen abierto los ojos a una vida que no conocía. Comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en la nueva piel que lo vestía, con aquellas emociones antes desconocidas para él, con el amor que Kyo le brindaba, con el que lo envolvía en suaves algodones, haciéndolo sentir amado, seguro, feliz.

Comieron y conversaron un largo rato. Ijuuin tenía un montón de planes y Misaki solo podía sonreír y asentir. Le costaba admitirlo pero se encontraba feliz en aquel lugar, se sentía vivo, completo. No podía luchar contra los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Ijuuin lo hacía feliz como hacía mucho no era.

—Qué te parece si tenemos tres hijos más.

Misaki lo miró sorprendido. Otro cambio que Ijuuin había obrado en él, era el amor por el bebé que crecía en su vientre. Comenzaba a verlo como algo real, como alguien a quien podía llegar a amar.

—Déjame salir de este y dentro de muchos años hablaremos de otro embarazo. — le espetó con sarcasmo.

Ijuuin rio a carcajadas ante la seriedad de Misaki y apretó sus manos emocionado.

—Está bien, con un hijo nos basta por ahora.

Misaki sin poderlo evitar, sonrió y compartieron el postre que en ese momento le servían, mientras Ijuuin seguía conversando acerca de donde vivirían y Misaki solo lo miraba y asentía sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por el torrente de alegría que Kyo irradiaba.

Avanzada la noche caminaban de regreso al hotel.

—Siempre recordaré este lugar como un lugar mágico. — rompió Kyo soñadoramente, el silencio que los envolvía. —Siempre pensaré que cuando vine aquí logré conquistar tu corazón.

Misaki se detuvo un segundo y lo miró enamorado.

—Mi corazón…creo que ya lo tenías desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no…no quise verlo antes.

Kyo se acercó y le dio un beso dulce.

Misaki se sentía arropado por una enorme felicidad, tanto que se atrevió a pronunciar palabras que no sabía que podría pronunciar.

—Kyo yo te a…

— ¡Misaki Shinojara! —gritó entonces alguien y las detonaciones de un arma rompieron el idílico momento.

Hiroki estaba sentado en el estudio revisando junto con Miyagi papeles del clan, quería dejar todo arreglado antes de irse del país con su hija. Shinoda había arreglado un vuelo para Europa con un tour que incluía varias ciudades prominentes. Ahora solo le quedaba convencer a su hija de hacer aquel viaje.

Hiroki suspiró y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, era incapaz de concentrarse. Si lograba llevarse a la niña del país cuando regresara todo sería diferente, aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho ya no estaría y él temía el dolor que aquello pudiera causarle a su niña.

—Hiroki sama, si quiere yo continuo con esto, se nota que está cansado. —Le dijo Miyagi con suavidad pues había notado la tensión en el rostro de su jefe.

Hiroki le sonrió y asintió, pero cuando se puso de pie para retirarse del estudio, un sobresalto lo hizo proferir un gemido y caer sentado con pesadez sobre la silla, con una de sus manos aferrada a su pecho, donde su corazón no dejaba de galopar descontrolado.

— ¡Hiroki! —gritaron a la vez Miyagi y Shinoda que entraba en ese momento al estudio.

Shinoda corrió y se arrodilló frente a Hiroki que estaba pálido como un papel.

—¿Mi amor?… —preguntó Shinoda

—Misaki. —apenas pudo murmurar Hiroki. —a-algo le pasó a mi hermano.

Unos segundos después y antes de que Shinoda pudiera decir nada, el teléfono de Miyagi sonó y la mirada sombría de este al ver quien le llamaba le confirmó a Hiroki sus peores temores.

El centro médico estaba abarrotado, sentado en la sala de espera estaba alguien con la mirada perdida en las puertas de emergencia. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, el sonido de los disparos, los gritos de la gente y en medio de todo aquel caos un hombre que había arriesgado su vida por el ser amado.

Misaki apretó las manos en furiosos puños. Kyo se había abalanzado sobre el nada más escuchar el sonido de los disparos. Cayeron al suelo y Misaki pudo sentir la tibia sangre que comenzaba a machar su pecho. Estaba aterrado, preocupado, furioso.

Al detonar de los primeros disparos le siguieron otros, instintivamente Misaki había buscado su propia arma, pero no estaba, había salido desarmado, se había descuidado y eso lo tenía descolocado.

Revisó a Kyo como pudo apartándolo de si, no sabía de donde venía la sangre pero su novio lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Estoy bi-bien. —le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Misaki por un segundo respiró y volvió su rostro hacia el lugar donde el hombre que había disparado yacía en el suelo. Misaki agradeció como nunca que Miyagi jamás, jamás lo dejase sin escolta. No lo había notado, aquellos hombres eran invisibles, pero allí tenía la prueba de que estaban cuidándole.

El escolta seguía apuntando al hombre que se quejaba sobre un charco de sangre. Misaki se aseguró de acomodar a Ijuuin y se puso de pie para caminar hasta el hombre, le quitó el arma a su escolta y apuntó al hombre ante la mirada curiosa de todos los que se habían arremolinado para mirar la violenta escena.

—¿Quién te envió? —preguntó mordaz.

El hombre se rio escupiendo sangre por su boca.

—T-tú y… y la puta de tu hermano, pronto…morirán…

Misaki hizo tres disparos certeros destrozando el cráneo de aquella escoria, que con esas palabras le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a que le dijeran que Kyo estaba bien, tejía planes en su mente, planes que nunca debieron haberse detenido por un amor que él sabía no tenía futuro.

Finalmente un médico salió.

—El disparo pasó limpiamente por su hombro, rozó una arteria, por eso la cantidad de sangre, pero estará bien. La cirugía ha terminado y lo pasarán en un momento a una habitación.

Misaki asintió, el médico se asombró de encontrarlo tan sereno, toda vez que había llegado hecho un manojo de nervios al hospital. Era solo que Misaki había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en aquellas largas horas de espera, había sido muy hermoso el sueño, pero tenía que despertar. Él era eso, una vida de sobresaltos, un ser con una venganza a cuestas y muchos enemigos que liquidar.

Misaki le agradeció al médico cuando este le dijo que podía pasar a ver a Kyo en unos minutos. Suspiró cuando el hombre se marchó y se sentó a esperar. Se había adormecido en la calidez de una hermosa fantasía, pero Kyo no merecía aquella vida. Esa vez se había salvado, pero ¿Qué pasaría en las siguientes ocasiones? No, Misaki no quería la sangre de Ijuuin en sus manos.

Casi una hora después, escuchó unos pasos frenéticos en el silencioso pasillo. Se puso de pie para recibir a quien llegaba, pero una certera bofetada cruzó su rostro.

—¡¿Te metiste en el medio para esto?! Por tu culpa casi lo matan, eres un estúpido, un…

Una amarga y cruel carcajada cayó las palabras del recién llegado.

—Eres patético. —espetó Misaki con desdén, mirando a Ishi con una marcada antipatía.

Ishi iba a proferir otra andanada de insultos, cuando Misaki alzando su mano lo detuvo.

— ¡Cállate antes de que te devuelva la bofetada, idiota! —le gritó molesto. —Que no se te olvide que estas aquí sólo porque yo así lo quise.

Al chico le temblaron los labios de impotencia, pero no podía rebatir aquel punto. Kyo le había dejado muy claro hacia unos días que no lo amaba, que era Misaki con quien quería hacer su vida. Se había disculpado, le había dicho que entendía si este lo odiaba, pero Ishi no lo odiaba ¿Cómo odiarlo? Ishi lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Misaki miró a la enfermera que vino a buscarle y asintió cuando esta le pidió que lo siguiera. Se giró hacia Ishi y le habló con altivez.

—Quizás tengas razón en algo, yo no puedo hacerlo feliz. —Le dio la espalda y caminó tras la enfermera diciéndole sin mirarle. —Estaré sólo unos minutos con él, después es todo tuyo.

—Está sedado, puede que no despierte hasta mañana.

La enfermera se marchó tras aquellas palabras y Misaki se sentó al lado de la cama, donde Kyo dormía pacíficamente.

—Perdóname por esto Kyo y también por lo que voy a hacerte. —murmuró tomando la mano de Ijuuin y besándola suavemente. —pero no puedo, no podría vivir si algo te pasa por mi culpa.

Misaki lo miró por largos segundos, se puso de pie y besó dulcemente los tibios labios.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir vivo. Aunque fue por poco tiempo amé cada minuto. Me diste un hermoso regalo Kyo Ijuuin, me regalaste un corazón de verdad, pero no puedo conservarlo, así que te lo devuelvo, espero que el idiota de Ishi te haga feliz, tú te lo mereces.

Misaki caminó con pesar hasta la puerta, se giró y le dio una última mirada.

—Kyo yo te amo. —murmuró quedito y salió silencioso de aquel cuarto y de aquella vida a la que sabía jamás iba a volver.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kyo despertara, no sería el rostro de Misaki el que vería, no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Ishi lo vio salir, se puso de pie previendo un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero Misaki pasó por su lado ignorándolo como si no existiera. Caminó sereno y sonrió con alivio cuando vio una cara conocida al final del pasillo.

—Me diste un enorme susto. —murmuró Hiroki que corrió hacia el abrazándolo con fervor.

Misaki se aferró a aquel abrazo, sintiendo como la frialdad que siempre lo había cubierto volvía a congelar sus venas. Solo por su hermano debería sentir amor, nunca debió salirse de aquel precepto.

—Estoy bien y quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes. — le pidió con cansancio.

Hiroki asintió, sin preguntar más, por la expresión en el rostro de Misaki, sabía que su hermano no lo estaba pasando bien y supo que no era momento de preguntar.

—Takahiro san está en la policía encargándose de todo. Miyagi y Shinoda junto con varios hombres están rastreando los testigos para que nadie pueda decir nada en tu contra.

Hiroki le relataba todas las medidas que se estaban tomando mientras una camioneta blindada los llevaba hasta un helipuerto, donde se trasladarían a la ciudad de Tokio.

Misaki enmudeció de rabia cuando Hiroki le contó lo que le había sucedido a él también.

—Es hora de que yo vaya a ver a Akihiko Usami. —le dijo a su hermano con resolución. —Que Shinoda mate al miserable de Nowaki no va a solucionar nada, hay que cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y ese es Fuyuhiko, tenemos que saber quiénes son los focos de escoria que todavía está moviendo el viejo asqueroso ese.

Hiroki asintió y tomando las manos de Misaki le dijo firmemente.

—Yo también voy a ir a ver a Nowaki.

Misaki negó con vehemencia, pero Hiroki apretó sus manos mirándolo con dureza.

—Necesitamos ganar tiempo, Misaki, si yo voy y hablo con él, le haré creer que va a conseguir lo que quiere. Tengo que hacerlo creer que me tiene en sus manos, solo así podre conseguir el momento justo para contarle parte de la verdad a Allegra sin dañarla más de lo que sé, va a dañarla todo esto.

Misaki suspiró resignado.

—Shinoda no va a estar muy a gusto con esto. —murmuró Misaki.

Hiroki se recostó del asiento mirando a su hermano con un marcado cansancio.

—Pues va a tener que aceptarlo. No voy a seguir huyendo, tengo que enfrentar a Nowaki de una vez por todas. No voy a permitir que Shinoda se ensucie las manos matando a ese bastardo, esta es mi pelea y Nowaki tiene que pagar todo lo que hizo pero de la forma correcta, pudriéndose en la cárcel de por vida. Yo espero… espero que Allegra entienda y con el tiempo, cuando crezca, le contaré toda la verdad.

Misaki miró por la ventana pensativo, él también había tenido tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, el también había tomado muchas decisiones aquella noche.

—Voy a hacerme un aborto.

Hiroki se quedó silencioso. Misaki volteó su rostro y lo miró con frialdad.

—No espero que me apoyes, solo que no me juzgues. Este em… esto cumplió su propósito, no puedo seguir adelante.

Se veía el dolor, la pena, el miedo, la ira, en las facciones de Misaki. Hiroki estaba tenso y dolido por no poder ayudar a su hermano.

—Jamás te juzgaría. —Le dijo tomando su mano con amor. —Te amo y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, también…también te apoyo.

Misaki suspiró.

—Gracias. —murmuró cerrando los ojos y dejando zanjado el tema, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llegaron a Tokio con el amanecer. Misaki se retiró en seguida a su habitación y Hiroki lo dejó marcharse sin protestar, su hermano necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Pasó por la habitación de su hija, pero esta aun dormía ajena a todo el caos que los estaba rodeando.

Shinoda y Miyagi aún estaban en Kioto y Ryu había avisado que iba en camino a la mansión. Aunque hubiese querido recostarse un rato no podía, tenía mucho que hacer, pidió que le sirvieran el desayuno en el estudio y se encerró en este.

Pasó largos minutos mirando un número en su celular, desde ese número le había llamado un hombre el día anterior identificándose como el abogado de Nowaki.

Finalmente llamó.

—Habla Shinojara Hiroki, avísele a su cliente que iré a verlo esta tarde.

No dejó que su interlocutor dijera más que un asombrado "Esta bien", colgó y fue a pararse frente al ventanal que daba al inmenso bosque que se extendía en su jardín.

—Iré a verlo, Makoto. —murmuró evocando el recuerdo de su amado esposo. —Ojala estés allí conmigo.

Una brisa suave lo envolvió haciéndolo sonreír, él sabía que Makoto aún lo cuidaba desde el lugar apacible donde su alma descansaba.

En la tarde y a pesar de las protestas de Shinoda, Miyagi y Ryu, se subió a su auto escoltado por varios hombres y el mismo Shinoda. Misaki lo acompañó hasta el auto.

—Yashiro siempre le decía a Makoto que de todos tú eras el más fuerte. —le dijo acariciando su dulce rostro. —Ve y haz creer a ese miserable que nos tiene en su poder. La caída va a ser más penosa cuando sepa como jugaste con él.

Hiroki sonrió y asintió, subió al auto y cerró los ojos evitando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija y la sonrisa hermosa con la que esta lo había despedido aquella tarde, cuando regresara, irían a cenar y luego al cine, ellos dos solos tal y como ella quería.

—Usami tiene visita.

Nowaki se sobresaltó cuando el guardia entró a su celda y le colocó las esposas.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó extrañado.

El guardia lo escoltó fuera de la celda.

—Tu abogado y otro joven, un tal Hiroki Shinojara. —le respondió el hombre mientras lo conducía por el pasillo. —Tienes suerte Usami, todo el mundo en la comisaria está conmocionado por la visita del joven ese, dicen que es muy rico y poderoso, vino con un montón de escoltas…

Nowaki había dejado de escuchar la perorata del guardia una vez que este había anunciado a Hiroki como su visitante sorpresa, por fin lo vería, el final de toda aquella pesadilla estaba cerca o era quizás solo el inicio…


	21. Mas verdades, mas mentiras

22-Mas verdades…más mentiras.

Caminar por el estrecho pasillo de la comisaria le resulta poco más que horroroso. Sabe que al final del camino se encuentra el rostro que ha plagado sus pesadillas por diez largos años.

Se detiene un segundo en medio del iluminado lugar, apenas puede respirar y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que aquellos que lo acompañan no noten su dolor, su terror, su pena.

—Hiroki…

Alguien lo llamó así alguna vez, también había amor en aquella voz. Esa voz que de pronto se le hace tan real. Se mira en medio de una espesa bruma, los recuerdos lo asedian, aquellos terribles recuerdos.

"— _Métanlo en el auto. — grita una voz y él se encuentra pronto suspendido en el aire, empujado hacia un camión oscuro sin saber a dónde lo llevaran."_

¿En qué pensaba en aquel momento?

Sí, ya lo recuerda.

" _Acababa de perder su empleo, la familia buena y amable que lo había contratado a pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia en aquella pequeña panadería, ha desaparecido. El lugar está cerrado y una escueta nota entregada por un hombre mal encarado le dice que ya no tiene con que llevar sustento a su hogar._

 _¿Qué le dirá a Misaki?_

 _¿Cuánto más planea golpearlo la vida?_

 _Hiroki se detiene un momento en medio de la pequeña y desolada calle, con angustia acaricia su vientre. Hace apenas unas semanas la persona que juró que lo amaría por siempre, lo dejó con una crueldad que ni el más bajo de los criminales merecería._

 _Ese mismo que le juró muchas veces que jamás lo abandonaría, lo acusó de bajezas innombrables, lo golpeó, le escupió a la cara el más aterrador de los desprecios y le dejó llorando en el umbral de la pequeña casa que sólo había conocido sus palabras dulces, sus románticos besos._

 _Después de días de llanto, de noches insomnes, de preguntarse millones de veces que pudo ocurrir para merecer ser objeto de tal odio, se ha resignado a la pérdida. A veces ha pensado que está en shock, a veces piensa que solo es un mal sueño del que pronto despertara, pero los días pasan y nada sucede. Todo sigue igual y deambula por la casa como un autómata, su hermano lo ve hundirse día tras día en una profunda depresión y el pobre niño que en su corta edad solo conoce dolor de la vida, se siente impotente de no poder hacer nada para devolverle la felicidad a aquel amado joven._

— _¿Qué le diré a Misaki? —murmura con dolor, pues su hermano solo tiene preguntas y él no tiene una sola respuesta._

 _¿Qué le pasó a Nowaki?_

 _No lo sabe, no sabe porque le dejó de forma tan cruel, no sabe porque renegó de su pobre hijito que ni siquiera ha nacido. No sabe porque perdió el trabajo del que tanto dependía, no sabe que hará ahora con su vida ¿Cómo hará para mantener su hogar, para cuidar de su bebé?_

— _Ya encontraré otro trabajo. — se anima, tratando de imprimir optimismo en su cansada voz._

 _Emprende de nuevo el camino, limpia las lágrimas que humedecen sus mejillas, piensa en su hermano y en el maravilloso tío que será. Ya se las habían arreglado cuando sus padres murieron siendo ellos apenas unos niños, lo volverían a hacer._

 _Ese fue el último pensamiento que llenó su mente, antes de que abruptamente lo lanzaran al interior de aquel camión e inconsciente se lo llevaran a lo que serían meses de infierno."_

—Hiroki mírame, nos vamos ya mismo de este lugar.

La potente voz de Shinoda lo saca de sus recuerdos, de pronto el rostro amado del hombre que lo protege, que le da paz, se vuelve nítido ante él.

Está preocupado, todos los están.

Suspirando acaricia el varonil rostro y le sonríe.

—Tengo que hacer esto, Shinoda.

Hay mucho dolor en esa declaración, pero Shinoda sabe que hay más que dolor, hay entereza, hay fortaleza, hay el deseo de acabar con aquellos demonios que llevan años acechándolo.

Asiente y emprenden de nuevo el camino. En el interior de una pequeña oficina ya les espera el joven abogado de los Usami. Este al verlos se pone de pie ansioso. Hiroki apenas repara en él y son Ryu y Takahiro en su calidad de abogados los que se presentan y escuchan la palabrería del joven.

Hiroki se sienta en una fría silla, su mirada se pierde en dolorosos recuerdos y Shinoda tras él, siente el dolor que le causa todo aquel proceso y siente el deseo de asesinar a todos lo que han ocasionado aquel dolor.

" _Al principio pensó que estaba viviendo una nueva pesadilla, el cuarto donde lo habían encerrado apenas tenía una pequeñísima cama. La luz de una bombilla emanaba una claridad mortecina, tenue. No había ventanas, ni mas muebles y las paredes con el pasar de los días se le hicieron más y más amenazadores, como si de pronto fueran a tragárselo._

 _Sus secuestradores son poco expresivos, le traen comida dos veces en el día y una botella de agua debe bastarle para todo el día._

 _Al principio le daba miedo comer aquellos alimentos, pero pensar en su bebé lo anima a arriesgarse._

 _Su bebé, su hermano ¿Qué futuro les espera? ¿Qué quieren de él? ¿Por qué lo tiene en ese lúgubre lugar?_

 _La respuesta le llegó un día de aquellos largos y oscuros. Se la dio un hombre osco y mal encarado que lastimosamente conocía._

 _El padre de Nowaki destrozó sus ilusiones de que aquello fuera un mal sueño y con sus palabras, volvió aquello una realidad aún más terrorífica, más dolorosa de lo que jamás imaginaria"_

La puerta de sus recuerdos se cierra un momento cuando por la puerta de la pequeña oficina entra Nowaki, escoltado por un guardia.

—No pueden estar tantas personas aquí. —Espeta el hombre con molestia. Sienta a Nowaki en otra pequeña silla y solo una mesa lo separa de Hiroki, que lo mira, pero parece no verlo. —Solo el reo con su abogado y la visita con su abogado.

Shinoda se rehúsa a salir, la palidez en el rostro de Hiroki le dice que aquello es demasiado para él.

Sólo que Hiroki es quien tiene la última palabra.

—Ryu, quédate conmigo. —Le pide a su amigo. Él, que conoce sus más profundos secretos. Él, que lo acompañó en el largo camino de su recuperación. Él, que sabe no dirá nada en contra de sus designios. — Los demás espérenme afuera.

Shinoda lo mira con preocupación.

—Por favor. —le ruega Hiroki tomando su mano suavemente.

Finalmente Shinoda y Takahiro salen junto con el guardia que les recuerda en tono altisonante.

—Tienen una hora, recuerden que esto no es un club social.

Sumi mira al hombre con molestia y cuando este sale, se dirige a Hiroki entregándole unos papeles.

—Shinojara sama, lo hemos citado para hablar de…

—No se dirija a Shinojara sama, lo que tenga que decir o entregar lo procesará conmigo. —interviene Ryu con arrogancia, interceptando los papeles que el joven iba a darle a Hiroki.

Sumi se amilana un poco ante la no disimulada agresividad del otro joven abogado. De hecho tiene rato anonadado ante la agresividad de todos lo que rodean a Hiroki Shinojara. Tal pareciera que si pudieran matar a Nowaki lo harían sin ningún remordimiento.

¿Qué más había detrás de todo aquello?

Se preguntó Sumi cuando con aplomo se dirigió a Ryu como este le había ordenado.

—Tengo entendido que la hija de Usami sama se encuentra en casa de Shinojara sama. Según me dijo mi defendido es su sobrina y…

—Es mi hija. —murmura Hiroki ante el asombro de Sumi y el dolor apenas disimulado de Nowaki.

—Disculpe, no lo escuché bien ¿dijo usted?

—Allegra es mi hija…

Hiroki dirige aquellas palabras directamente a Nowaki, por un momento solo están ellos dos en aquel sombrío lugar.

" _Han pasado meses. Hiroki ha perdido la realidad del tiempo. Las horas, los días, las semanas, no tienen sentido para él._

 _Cada cierto tiempo va un medico a hacerle revisiones. El hombre apenas lo mira y hace su trabajo rápidamente sin decirle nada._

 _Hiroki al principio le rogó, le lloró, se arrodilló ante él para que lo ayudara a escapar, pero este no reparó en sus suplicas y unos días después el padre de Nowaki fue a verle. Una dolorosa bofetada y horribles amenazas contra su hermano fueron su castigo._

 _Hiroki no volvió a hablar con nadie._

 _Una mañana despierta y se ve envuelto en la peculiar semioscuridad. Está cansado, y también furioso. Grita hasta que ya no le queda voz. Sabe que no lo golpearan, no pueden, su hijo lo protege, por él no lo dañan._

 _Cuando llaman al padre de Nowaki este aparece entrada la noche._

— _Quiero hablar con Nowaki. Déjeme hablar con él. —Le grita Hiroki nada más verlo. —Él no sabe nada de esto ¿verdad? Usted miente…Usted miente._

 _Hiroki está fuera de sí y por primera vez el padre de Nowaki teme por la salud del bebé."_

—Habría sido mejor no saber. —susurra Hiroki.

Ryu lo mira asustado. Todos lo miran, pero él no está hablando con ellos, está perdido en sus recuerdos.

Nowaki hace un gesto torturado, él sabe dónde está Hiroki, sabe lo que esta recordando y el dolor que se refleja en su rostro lo marca, lo aplasta, lo hace más culpable de todo aquel horror.

" _Ha logrado hablar con Nowaki, pero Hiroki, acurrucado en su pequeña cama, hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho jamás._

 _Las palabras de Nowaki retumban en su mente, lo hunden más en aquel tormento. Ya no hay nada a lo que asirse, no hay esperanza. Está perdido._

 _Todas las amenazas que ha proferido el padre de Nowaki son reales, perderá a su hijo y también su vida y Nowaki, él ha sido quien ha dado las ordenes, siempre fue él"_

—Es mi hija. — afirma Hiroki, con la voz cansada, con el rostro sereno, con un pie en la realidad y otro en los amargos recuerdos. —Yo…yo la tuve. No pude saber si era de noche o era de día…

" _Ciertamente en aquel encierro, no supo qué hora era cuando sintió las primeras contracciones._

 _Lloró, sí, por largo rato, pues el triste final estaba cerca._

 _Cuando sus captores lo escucharon gemir por el dolor, ya llevaba horas sufriendo. Pensó que si retrasaba las cosas podría dar a luz solo y tener aunque fuera unos momentos con su bebé antes de que se lo llevaran. Pero no lo logró y antes de que pudiera evitarlo estaba rodeado de personas, con aquel medico odioso entre sus piernas, gritándole que pujara. Gritándole sin consideración alguna, como si él fuera menos que un trozo de basura."_

—Yo, ya no tenía fuerzas. —murmuró Hiroki para sí. — Ella estaba naciendo pero yo no quería, sabía que la arrancarían de mi vida. No tenía fuerzas, dolía tanto y estaba tan débil y ese hombre me gritaba… me gritaba…

Hiroki sintió una mano tibia envolver la suya. Volvió de sus recuerdos y se encontró con la mirada triste de Ryu.

—Hiroki salgamos de aquí. —le dijo el abogado contenido las ganas de llorar que sentía al ver como aquello destrozaba a su amigo.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió su mirada atormentada hacia Nowaki.

—Él tiene que saber, Ryu. Él tiene que saber lo que me hizo. —murmuró con la voz entrecortada y rota. —Tiene que saber que cuando por fin ella nació, no me dejaron verla, a pesar de que supliqué, a pesar de que rogué y lloré. Iban a matarme y ni aun así tuvieron la misericordia de dejarme verla.

Hiroki cerró los ojos para evitar llorar ante aquella escoria que tanto odiaba.

—Tú les ordenaste que me mataran. —le espetó con desprecio. —Tú les dijiste que no me dejaran verla…

—No fui yo. —se defendió Nowaki, hablando ante la mirada sorprendida de Sumi y la mirada iracunda de Ryu.

— ¿Claro que fuiste tú? —gritó Hiroki golpeando la mesa. — ¿se te olvidó que tú mismo me lo dijiste? Me dijiste que me merecía lo que estaba pasando, me dijiste que me quitarías a mi bebé en lo que naciera. Tú me dijiste que me odiabas.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y Hiroki se puso de pie mirándolo iracundo.

— ¡No lo niegues maldita basura! No lo niegues porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos.

Cuando Hiroki se abalanzó hacia él para golpearlo, tanto Sumi como Ryu se interpusieron entre ellos.

—Hiroki por favor, cálmate. — le suplicó Ryu.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?

Hiroki estaba fuera de sí.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Esa basura se sienta allí como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese destrozado mi vida, la vida de mi hermano, la vida de mi hija. —Hiroki estaba gritando a todo pulmón. —Tiene el descaro de negar lo que hizo. Si tuviera mi arma aquí te mataría ¿me oíste? Te mataría.

— Shinojara sama, contrólese y deje de proferir amenazas o entablaré una demanda…

— ¡Hágalo! —le gritó Hiroki al abogado que lo miró impactado, pues la mirada de Hiroki disparaba fuego. — ¿cree que me importa? Ese hombre que usted defiende no vale nada, es una basura, un monstruo, un asesino.

—Tienes razón, Hiroki. —intervino Nowaki, dejando a todos de piedra. —Soy todo lo que dices e incluso más.

Nowaki suspiró y se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse ante un anonadado Hiroki.

—Yo sé que no tengo perdón, todo lo que te ocurrió me mancha las manos como un crimen horrendo. —Nowaki había ocultado su mirada mirando directamente al suelo, humillándose a si mismo en aquella vulnerable posición, rogando por resarcir un poco el mal que había causado.

—Hasta el más miserable de los criminales merece un juicio, Hiroki. Yo solo te pido que me escuches, solo quiero que sepas la otra parte de la historia, esa que tu desconoces. Por favor, te lo suplico, escúchame.

— ¿Atendiste tu mis suplicas aquella tarde cuando destrozaste mi corazón? ¿Escuchaste mis suplicas, cuando tu padre te llamó aquel día que me confirmó que eras tú quien había mandado a que me encerraran en ese horrible lugar?

—No. —murmuró Nowaki con vergüenza, luego se puso de pie y encaró a Hiroki con una profunda tristeza en su rostro. —Pero tú siempre fuiste mejor persona que yo. Tú eras el hermano fuerte que dio la cara por su pequeño hermanito, tú el que renunció a sus sueños para trabajar y mantener a su pequeña familia. Tú el que siempre sonreía así la vida lo golpeara injustamente. Tu superaste todo el infierno que viviste y mírate…

—Tú no sabes nada de mi vida Nowaki, no sabes nada de lo que fue mi infierno. —murmuró Hiroki con desprecio, alejándose de Nowaki, de su mirada, de su calor.

Nowaki no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, necesitaba que Hiroki lo escuchara.

—Pero si se de tu corazón noble, Hiroki y por eso te suplico que me escuches.

Hiroki lo pensó, estaba arriesgando mucho, estaba arriesgando todo ¿pero que podía perder? Ya no era el muchachito crédulo. Nowaki no iba a poder engañarlo nuevamente. Por otro lado había ido a aquel lugar por su hija, por la amenaza que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Si Nowaki lo estaba engañando o no, no era el punto principal. Aquella conversación tarde o temprano tendría que darse, era la vida de Allegra lo que ahora importaba.

—Te escucharé. —le dijo con desprecio, sentándose serenamente en la silla que había abandonado. —Pero que te quede claro que solo lo haré por mi hija, es la vida de ella la que me importa y lo que sea que estés tramando espero que desistas, porque te juro Nowaki que por defender a mi hija soy capaz de matarte.

Sumi iba a decir algo, pero Nowaki intervino.

—Por favor Sumi san, vete, esto no es algo que necesites escuchar, esto es solo entre Shinojara sama y yo.

Ryu se sintió aludido y cuando Sumi a regañadientes se puso de pie para salir. Hiroki también le habló a su amigo.

—Déjanos solos Ryu, dile a Shinoda que estoy bien, que no se preocupe.

Ryu salió contra su voluntad, pero la mirada de Hiroki no admitía replicas. Cuando Shinoda lo vio llegar a la sala donde esperaban miró al pasillo con preocupación ¿que podría pasar con aquellos dos seres a solas?

Nowaki se sentó mirando la tensión en el cuerpo de Hiroki, suspirando comenzó con una disculpa.

—Sé que no sirve de nada ahora, pero te juro que lamento todo por lo que pasaste…

—Tienes razón, no me sirve de nada. —lo cortó Hiroki. —estoy esperando oír esa defensa tuya que te hace inocente de todo lo que me ocurrió.

Nowaki suspiró cansado, iba a ser difícil llegar hasta aquel Hiroki lleno de odio y de desprecio, no se parecía en nada al chico dulce que recordaba, pero ¿podía culparlo?

—Todo comenzó aquella tarde cuando volví a mi hogar después de que fuimos a ver la casa donde quería que viviéramos ¿recuerdas?...

Mientras Hiroki encontró en aquel momento a través de Nowaki, otro camino para volver a su pasado. Misaki tenía que lidiar con un presente en donde ya no estaba el amor de su vida.

—Misaki sama tiene una llamada.

Misaki frunció el ceño, no hacía falta la mirada de disculpa del mayordomo, el había ordenado que no se le molestara, pero ya sabía quién llamaba y lo insistente que podía ser.

—Ijuuin sama dice que es muy urgente. —replicó Tanaka corroborando las sospechas de Misaki.

Asintió y tomó el teléfono, cuando el mayordomo salió de la habitación dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

— ¿Cómo amaneció tu herida?

Kyo apretó los dientes ante la frialdad de aquella pregunta. Se había sorprendido enormemente al despertar y ver un rostro que no esperaba volver a ver frente a él.

—Te ves menos pálido que anoche. —le había dicho Shizuku con suavidad.

Ijuuin no pudo disimular su estupor y sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, esperando encontrar el rostro de Misaki.

—Él se fue. Me llamó cuando tú estabas en el quirófano y se fue cuando yo llegué.

Omitió Ishi que Misaki lo había entrado a ver, omitió su evidente angustia, omitió que se veía realmente destrozado al abandonar el hospital, no iba a darle más ventaja de la que ya evidentemente tenia.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó solicito.

Kyo negó con la cabeza, el efecto del sedante aun lo tenía atontado y no se estaba tomando muy bien la noticia de que Misaki lo había abandonado.

Ishi fue en busca del médico y se quedó fuera de la habitación mientras este revisaba a Ijuuin. Esperaba que con el tiempo y con su amor pudiera lograr que Kyo lo aceptara, pero los planes de Ijuuin no eran los mismos.

—Señor usted está todavía convaleciente no puede irse así.

Ishi se puso de pie cuando escuchó el alboroto dentro de la habitación, al momento vio a Ijuuin salir de esta con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, pero también con una férrea determinación.

—Firmaré lo que tenga que firmar doctor, me iré con o sin su aprobación.

Ishi lo miró con angustia, él con disculpa. Ishi sabía que no tenía como luchar, en ese momento supo que lo había perdido, que era obvio que nunca lo había tenido.

Ijuuin salió del hospital unos minutos después cuando hubo firmado unos papeles que libraban al hospital de toda responsabilidad. Estaba pensando tomar un taxi cuando el auto de Ishi se estacionó frente a él.

—Sube. —le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Ijuuin negó al instante.

—Shizuku kun yo…

—Sube Kyo, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo quiero que llegues a salvo a dónde quieres ir.

Ante la perspectiva de no conseguir un taxi no pudo más que aceptar, la herida le dolía endemoniadamente, pero lo que más le dolía era la huida de Misaki y eso era algo que tenía que enfrentar inmediatamente.

—Me duele horrorosamente. —le respondió con sarcasmo. —Si sales de tu casa podrás corroborarlo, estoy afuera y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no salgas y hables conmigo.

Misaki palideció, no podía verlo, si lo hacia flaquearía en su decisión.

—Perdiste el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí, debiste quedarte en el hospital, debiste dejar que tu prometido te cuidara.

Misaki pudo escuchar el gruñido exasperado de Ijuuin.

—Ishi kun ya no es mi prometido y tú lo sabes. — con el teléfono aun en su oído comenzó a aporrear el enorme portón de entrada gritando con furia. —Sal Misaki, sal de una maldita vez o te juro que voy a hacer el escándalo del siglo.

Misaki apretó el teléfono con saña, caminó e iba a salir de su habitación cuando Tanaka tocó su puerta.

—Señor…

—Lo sé. —le cortó con molestia. —Llama a los Ijuuin pide que envíen a alguien a buscar a Kyo sama, diles lo que está pasando.

Tanaka asintió y desapareció por el pasillo, Misaki bajó rápidamente. Se podían oír los gritos de Ijuuin a través de portal, los guardias tenían órdenes de no dejarlo entrar, así que en ningún momento salieron.

Misaki se quedó de pie en un pequeño salón en la estancia principal de la casa, donde estaban los monitores de seguridad que vigilaban las cámaras que rodeaban la casa, escuchando con el corazón roto los gritos y golpes contra el portal y mirándolo a través de uno de los monitores, su rostro cansado, su camisa manchada de sangre.

Mandó a los de seguridad a salir y se quedó solo con aquella triste visión.

—Vas a hacerte más daño en la herida. —murmuró al teléfono sin saber si Kyo lo escuchaba o no.

—Entonces ábreme, si te preocupa sal, ven a hablar conmigo, no huyas más de lo que sientes.

Misaki sintió dolor ante la voz jadeante y evidentemente agotada de Kyo.

—Tienes que irte Kyo, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un espejismo. Tu vida está junto con Ishi kun, con él estarás a salvo, con él podrás ser feliz.

Ijuuin se encogió con furia, pateó una última vez la maciza entrada.

—Maldita sea Misaki, deja de esconderte ¿Crees que no sé qué te pasa? Tienes miedo de lo que pasó, tienes miedo de que me maten. Tienes miedo porque me amas.

—Deja de ser arrogante. — murmuró Misaki sin convicción alguna, acariciando la silueta en el monitor.

Ijuuin rio con suavidad, despacio se sentó en la acera.

—Me amas, yo lo sé, lo sentí en cada uno de tus besos, lo sentí las muchas veces que te hice el amor. —suspiró profundamente —Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa Misaki y no me voy a dar por vencido, está bien si hoy quieres esconderte en tu castillo, pero tarde o temprano volverás a mí. No me importa si tengo que esperarte para siempre.

Misaki apretó los puños con impotencia, porque lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero aquello no podía ser.

—Misaki. —murmuró Ijuuin cuando un lujoso auto se estacionó frente a él. —No voy a darme por vencido. Nunca lo haré.

Misaki vio como el padre de Ijuuin bajó del auto e intercambiaron palabras, tenían una discusión era evidente, pero Misaki no pudo escuchar que se decían pues Kyo había colgado la llamada. Fueron unos segundos hasta que Ijuuin subió al auto seguido de su padre y desparecieron rápidamente del lugar.

—Lo siento Kyo. —murmuró Misaki, viendo el auto perderse en la vasta avenida. —Lo siento mucho.

Cuando salió de la pequeña habitación, escuchó las risotadas de su sobrina que bajaba las escaleras. Apenas habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras desde su regreso a la casa, pero ella era tan dulce como su hermano y Misaki la adoraba y ella a él.

—Tio Misaki… Tio Misaki, vamos a jugar en la piscina.

Misaki sonrió ante el hermoso e infantil entusiasmo. La abrazó y besó con ternura su cabello.

—Está bien hermosa, adelántate con Shinobu kun mientras yo me cambio.

—Siiii. —gritó la niña dando brinquitos de alegría.

Misaki la miró irse parloteando con su niñeo y sonrió, por ella, por ella y por Hiroki valía la pena cualquier sacrificio. Ese siempre había sido su objetivo y nunca debió desviarse de él.

—Te amo Kyo, pero no puede ser. Nunca pudo ser. — murmuró mientras subía las escaleras lentamente.

Como lentamente pasaron los minutos dentro de aquella delegación y cuando Hiroki salió del cuarto de visitas su rostro lívido llevaba muchas interrogantes.

¿Había sido Nowaki tan víctima como él en todo aquel infierno?

¿Que de todo lo que le había dicho Nowaki aquel día era verdad y que mentira?


	22. Toca mi corazon

23-Toca mi corazón.

—Te esperaré aquí afuera.

— ¡No! —pidió Hiroki serenamente. —Vete a la casa, vigilen a mi niña, te llamaré cuando esté listo para regresar.

Shinoda estaba de manos atadas, sentía a Hiroki tan lejano, tan desvalido y no podía hacer nada para acercarse a él, para traspasar esa barrera invisible que lo había cubierto desde que salieron de la prisión.

Moría por saber que le había dicho Nowaki, quería borrar del rostro de su hermoso novio aquella profunda tristeza que lo marcaba. Por nada del mundo quería dejarlo solo, pero Hiroki ya se alejaba de él, sin una despedida, sin una de sus miradas dulces y apasionadas. Su caminar lento demostraba que Hiroki llevaba un gran peso en su corazón.

Shinoda suspiró y se marchó esperando que Hiroki encontrara en aquel lugar a donde había acudido ciegamente, el sosiego que necesitaba.

Hiroki se detuvo en el medio de un largo pasillo, este estaba bordeado por un acogedor jardín, la luz del día iluminaba los frondosos árboles y las flores se mecían con el vaivén de la brisa fresca.

—Lo está esperando Shinojara sama. —le dijo una mujer alta y regordeta que le sonrió con simpatía.

Hiroki asintió con una ligera sonrisa y le dio un último vistazo al jardín antes de seguir a la mujer.

—Que maravillosa sorpresa verte mi pequeño ángel.

—Yashiro. —murmuró Hiroki casi sin aliento y corrió a cobijarse en los endebles y amados abrazos de quien fuera un padre para él.

—Como quisiera ahora no ser este viejo endeble y enfermo, mi ángel. —murmuró Yashiro besando los suaves cabellos de Hiroki. —Agarraría a todos esos miserables que han causado esas lágrimas y los mataría con mis propias manos.

Hiroki no estaba llorando y sonrió recostado del tibio pecho al percibir como este se tensaba y los puños que alguna vez fueron fuertes se cerraban con ira.

—Viejo pendenciero. —susurró con ternura, acurrucándose más en aquel cálido regazo.

Yashiro rio contento, su pequeño niño no lloraba, no, Hiroki estaba hecho de un material muy fuerte, él siempre se lo había dicho a Makoto. Hiroki era más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban, pero algo lo había llevado hasta allí y el quería saber que era.

—Por ti mi pequeño ángel, mataría hasta a la misma muerte.

Hiroki rio y besando la mano del anciano se separó a regañadientes del tibio cuerpo para sentarse a su lado en la cómoda cama.

—No me molesta que hayas venido. —le dijo el anciano envolviendo las manos de Hiroki con las suyas. —, pero sé que esta no es una visita casual ¿en qué te puede ayudar este anciano?

Hiroki apretó las cálidas manos y las besó con dulzura.

—Eres el único padre que he conocido, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, me diste el amor y la guía que solo un padre puede dar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un enorme ventanal que estaba abierto de par en par. Cuando supo que su amigo y mentor estaba enfermo no había escatimado en gastos para tenerlo lo más cómodo y cuidado posible. Aquella enorme casa rodeada de un espeso bosque, llena de flores llamativas y de alegres aves fue escogida para hacer los días de Yashiro más felices y llenos de paz.

—Recuerdo cuando Makoto tenía que irse de viaje. —murmuró Hiroki mirando el frondoso bosque. —tu sabias que Misaki era independiente y estaba feliz de ser mimado y consentido en aquella enorme casa, pero yo…yo siempre tenía miedo de que Makoto se marchara, siempre temía que no fuera a regresar.

Hiroki se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró con amor al anciano que recostado en la enorme cama lo miraba intensamente.

—Me enseñaste a pescar, me enseñaste de literatura y matemáticas. Me contaste mil historias de tu pasado en el ejército. —Hiroki suspiró y sonrió perdido en sus recuerdos. —Me enseñaste a pelear, a no tener miedo. Siempre me decías que Makoto me amaba tanto que sería incapaz de abandonarme, siempre estabas a mi lado, acompañándome, recordándome que ya no estaba solo, dándome valor cuando el calor de Makoto me faltaba.

Hiroki suspiró pesadamente y puso una mano en su pecho como si el dolor que estaba conteniendo fuera a escaparse fuera de él.

— ¿Tú crees Yashiro, que si Makoto hubiese sabido algo muy horrible de mí, habría sido capaz de abandonarme?

—Jamás mi niño. —contestó el anciano sin titubear. —Aun si tú hubieses sido el más vil de los asesinos o una escoria repudiada por el mundo entero, Makoto jamás habría dejado de amarte.

Hiroki rio con amargura y giró su mirada hacia el brillante atardecer.

—Hiroki ven aquí, siéntate conmigo y dime que es lo que te está atormentando.

Hiroki obedeció cándidamente, se sentó despacio al lado del anciano y lo miró con dolor.

—Hoy me contaron una historia, Yashiro. Una historia diferente a la que yo conocía. —murmuró quedito. —Esa historia le da un nuevo enfoque a los acontecimientos que cambiaron mi vida. Cuando la escuché, cuando la entendí, tuve que preguntarme hasta que punto es fuerte el amor, hasta donde somos capaces de llegar, de entender, de escuchar, por amor.

Hiroki sintió deseos de llorar, pero contuvo el aliento y sosegó su espíritu, tenía mucho que discutir ese día con su padre.

—Nowaki me dijo hoy que nos habían tendido una trampa. Su padre falsificó unas pruebas donde me condenaban como un prostituto. Según todo aquello yo me vendía por dinero al mejor postor, he iba a hacer de Nowaki mi siguiente víctima. En aquellos documentos había pruebas fotográficas y uno de mis cómplices era el hijo de mis jefes en aquel momento. El padre de Nowaki hizo ver que el bebé que yo esperaba era de aquel muchacho y ambos en complicidad con la familia de él, habíamos tramado hacer pasar al bebé como hijo de Nowaki para quitarle parte de su herencia.

Hiroki suspiró cansado y Yashiro apretó sus manos cariñosamente, instándolo a seguir el relato.

—Un tiempo después de que Nowaki se creyera todo aquello y me abandonara, su padre lo buscó y le dijo que tenía pruebas de que el hijo que yo esperaba si era suyo y también le dijo que yo estaba en trámites con una clínica clandestina para vender al bebé.

Hiroki apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Nowaki él…él me creyó capaz de querer vender a mi bebé y por eso fraguó con su padre el detestable plan de encerrarme hasta que mi hijo naciera. Según Nowaki ellos iban a quedarse con el bebé y a mí me darían dinero para que me desapareciera. Después de todo el padre de Nowaki decía que eso era todo lo que yo quería, dinero.

Con el corazón desolado se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación tratando de controlar su ira, su dolor.

—Nowaki niega saber lo que pasó, él dice que jamás ordenó encerrarme en aquel inmundo lugar. Que como estaba herido y furioso se negó a saber nada de mí, pero jamás ordenó que me mataran o encerraran. Creía que yo estaba en una casa segura esperando que naciera él bebé para cambiarlo por el dinero que me daría su padre. Cuando habló conmigo aquella ultima vez, lo hizo porque Fuyuhiko le dijo que yo había amenazado con causarme un aborto si él no hablaba conmigo, le dijo que yo estaba exigiendo más dinero que el acordado y por eso él se negó a escucharme aquel día.

Hiroki se sentó en el medio de la habitación sobre un cómodo sofá. Mirando al suelo, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Se disculpó por no haberme escuchado. —murmuró desvalido, triste y cansado. —Si lo hubiese hecho, si me hubiese dado una oportunidad, todo esto podría haberse evitado.

No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de finas gotas que lentamente fueron humedeciendo sus pálidas mejillas.

—Si me hubiese amado…aunque fuera un poco. —susurró entre sollozos. —Me habría creído, me habría escuchado, no habría dudado de mí…jamás.

Hiroki apretó los puños con rabia y luego se puso de pie limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con violencia.

— ¿Qué es el amor Yashiro? —Le espetó lleno de ira, al anciano que lo miraba pacientemente. —El me juró que me amaba, que jamás me haría daño y yo le creí ¡LE CREI MALDITA SEA!

Hiroki comenzó a caminar por la habitación violentamente.

— ¿Qué es el amor entonces? Un rostro vacío, una palabra sin razón, una mentira disfrazada de sueño, un puñal presto a atacarte por la espalda cuando ya no necesita de ti.

Hiroki se arrodilló frente a la cama y ocultó su rostro entre las mullidas sabanas cerca del regazo de Yashiro.

— ¿Que es el amor? —murmuró acongojado, mirando entre las lágrimas el rostro apesadumbrado del anciano que ahora acariciaba sus húmedas mejillas. —Nowaki estremeció mi mundo hoy con su confesión, pero no por las verdades que estaban impresas en sus palabras. Fueron las mentiras, Yashiro. Las mentiras que también fueron transparentes en todo lo que me dijo.

Yashiro lo tomó de la mano y lo conminó a sentarse a su lado.

Con las manos del anciano entre las suyas, Hiroki le dijo con tristeza.

—Me pasé todo el camino hacia aquí, preguntándome ¿si es el amor tan débil que frente a una ventisca se doblega? Me hizo pensar si Makoto también me habría traicionado de esa forma de haber estado en el lugar de Nowaki. Me hizo pensar en Shinoda, en todo lo que hemos vivido y…

Yashiro negó con la cabeza.

—Ve hacia esa pared y quita el cuadro que pende de ella. —le pidió el anciano a Hiroki. —la clave es ab1408z.

Hiroki obedeció, abrió la pequeña caja fuerte que se ocultaba tras el cuadro.

—Tráeme la cajita café que descansa al final de todos esos papeles.

Cuando Hiroki se sentó de nuevo en la cama, le entregó la pequeña caja a Yashiro.

—No, ábrela, eso te pertenece.

Hiroki la abrió con un dejo de temor y cuando se encontró con el objeto que allí descansaba, miró a Yashiro sin entender.

El anciano con su mano temblorosa sacó la pequeña peineta de la caja. Una rosa de cristal brillaba con destellos de luz que contrastaban con los rayos del sol que iluminaban la habitación. Yashiro la colocó cuidadosamente en el suave cabello de Hiroki y sonrió.

—Makoto volvió a tu casa cuando ya estabas recuperado, según él fue a ver si no se te había quedado nada que pudieras extrañar. Según yo, fue a buscar esa pequeña peineta.

El anciano acarició con amor el rostro hermoso de su ángel.

—De no haber sido por el destello de luz que lanzó esa rosa y lo encandiló esa noche, él no te hubiese visto. —Le contó Yashiro sonriéndole dulcemente. — Cada vez que pensaba en eso se estremecía con temor. No volvió a ser el mismo desde que salió de esa habitación aquella noche, pasó horas caminando como un zombi por la mansión, me habló de tu mirada, de tu piel, de lo hermoso que eras. Jamás habló de tus lesiones o mencionó que fueras un prostituto, para él simplemente eras el muchacho hermoso que robó su corazón en un segundo. Cuando por fin fue a buscarte y te supo seguro a su lado, recobró la paz que había perdido cuando te dejó en aquel lugar.

Yashiro tomó la mano de Hiroki y la besó con ternura.

—Makoto te amaba con un amor tan inmenso que solo el de Shinoda puede comparársele en intensidad. Esa peineta era su amuleto. Cuando estaba contigo yo se la guardaba porque él tenía miedo que si tú la veías te sentirías triste por los malos recuerdos. Cuando se iba de viaje la llevaba con él, porque él consideraba que era como llevarse un pedazo de ti, el que obró el milagro de haberlos juntado. Esa pequeña rosa era su amuleto, lo que lo mantenía cuerdo cuando tenía que alejarse de ti por negocios, al igual que tú, el sentía temor de que al regresar a su hogar tú ya no estuvieras allí.

Yashiro sonrió indulgente pensando en su buen amigo.

—Sí, el gran Makoto Shinojara, que todos veían como un hombre indestructible, tenía un solo temor en su vida, y ese era perderte. Antes de morir me pidió que guardara la peineta y se la diera a Shinoda cuando fueran felices, para que él recordara el amor tan grande que Makoto te había tenido, para que supiera que tú eras un milagro, su milagro.

Le sonrió a Hiroki con amor.

—Makoto te conocía más que tú mismo, limpió tu nombre y te dio una vida nueva. Jamás dudes de su amor y créeme cuando te digo que Makoto Shinojara jamás, jamás habría faltado a la promesa que hizo en el altar el día que se casó contigo, él té honró, te amó y te protegió hasta que la muerte lo separó de ti.

—Entonces es verdad. Era el amor de Nowaki el que fue una mentira desde el principio. Una mentira que lo llevó a creer en las falsas pruebas de su padre y que lo hizo condenarme sin siquiera escucharme. —Dijo Hiroki con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro.

—Era solo un muchacho…

— ¿Lo justificas? ¿Justificas todo lo que me hizo? —preguntó Hiroki al anciano, indignado por lo que intuía era una defensa a algo imperdonable.

—No mi niño, intento entenderlo. —le dijo el anciano pacientemente. —Él cometió un error muy grave al no creer en ti y ahora lo está pagando con creces.

—Y yo lo odio Yashiro, si es posible creo que lo odio aún más ahora que se toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió.

—Eso es mucho rencor, mucho odio para un corazón tan dulce como el tuyo mi pequeño ángel. —le dijo el anciano con suplica. —Escúchame mi niño, ahora que estoy a un paso de enfrentar la muerte miro las cosas con diferente perspectiva. No te pido que olvides lo que te ocurrió, pero ahora que finalmente ya sabes porque él actuó de esa forma, intenta perdonarlo. No por él, hazlo por ti, el odio envenena la mente, el cuerpo, el odio no te dejará ser feliz. Toma esta oportunidad que te dio la vida para que puedas ser feliz al lado del hombre que te ama.

—Shinoda. —murmuró Hiroki.

Yashiro sonrió y asintió.

—Si mi niño, créeme que ese hombre ha esperado muchos años por ti, te ama y te hará feliz justo como Makoto hubiese deseado que fueras.

Hiroki suspiró y se recostó del pecho de Yashiro, este lo abrazó dulcemente cobijándolo entre sus brazos.

—Yashiro yo…creo que estoy esperado un bebé.

Yashiro sonrió lleno de felicidad.

—Así que finalmente es eso por lo que has venido.

Hiroki se separó de sus brazos y sonriendo asintió.

—El viejo debe estar feliz allá donde este.

— ¿Tú crees, Yashiro? —preguntó Hiroki apesadumbrado —Tenía miedo de decirlo, hasta de pensarlo, sentía que… siento que traicioné a Makoto, yo sé que él quería que tuviéramos un hijo pero…

—Tonterías, Hiroki. —espetó Yashiro desestimando los miedos de Hiroki. —Makoto siempre supo que tendrías más hijos, pero no con él y cuando se supo enfermo rogó para que cuando el muriera, consiguieras enamorarte de Shinoda. Makoto sabía que si alguien te haría feliz, ese sería Shinoda.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Yashiro? —murmuró Hiroki recostándose de nuevo del regazo de su padre.

—Lo que sea mi niño.

—Aún no te vayas. — rogó el joven entre lágrimas. —Te necesito conmigo y tu nieto también te necesita.

Cuando Hiroki, comenzando la noche, abordó el automóvil que lo esperaba, sonrió, recordando las palabras del anciano.

" _Le pediré un permiso especial a la vieja parca, para que me permita quedarme en este mundo un tiempo más y por lo menos ver a mi nieto nacer"_

Suspiró tranquilo porque conociendo al viejo terco ese, iba a lograr que la muerte le diera una extensión. Sonriendo emprendió el regreso a su casa donde lo esperaba el amor y nuevos planes.

"— _¿No vas a perdonarlo verdad?_

— _Jamás, Yashiro, no puedo."_

Yashiro se había quedado pensativo recordando el rostro decidido de su pequeño ángel. No había ido hasta allí buscando consuelo por lo que acababa de descubrir. Nowaki se había hundido si se podía un poco más con su confesión.

Hiroki había ido hasta allí buscando un padre, un amigo, eso que le reafirmara el amor de Makoto, que lo ayudara a perdonarse por estar esperando un hijo, un hijo que le negó a Makoto porque aún no estaba listo.

—Si no perdonas a ese hombre no vas a poder ser totalmente feliz, mi pequeño ángel. —Murmuró Yashiro con tristeza. —Ese hombre no ha sabido sino traer desgracias a tu vida. Ojala y jamás lo hubieses conocido.

Yashiro no era el único que pensaba aquello.

—El maldito de Nowaki, ese hombre jamás debió cruzarse en el camino de mi hermano. —vociferaba Misaki iracundo paseándose furioso por el estudio.

—Misaki por favor cálmate, hazlo por…

—No se te ocurra terminar esa oración. —Le espetó Misaki furioso a un Ryu que lo miró preocupado y ansioso.

—Recuerda que Hanari está en la casa, podría escuchar tus gritos y descubrir lo que aún no queremos que sepa.

—Que su padre es una rata. —murmuró Misaki entre dientes, mirando a Shinoda con rabia por recordarle lo inconveniente de su rabieta.

Shinoda suspiró cansado y salió del estudio donde todos estaban reunidos esperando el regreso de Hiroki. Caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión y se paseó por los jardines principales, su mente estaba en blanco, esperando, rogando para que Hiroki regresara sano y salvo a sus brazos.

En medio de su caminata escuchó el rugido de un motor y suspiró tranquilo. Hiroki regresaba con la escolta que había enviado a buscarle. Se detuvo y esperó a que los autos entraran a la mansión.

—Shinoda sama. —le saludó el guardia principal.

Shinoda lo ignoró, caminó a abrirle la puerta a su novio y sonrió cuando vio que este lo miraba con una pacífica expresión.

Hiroki salió del auto y Shinoda lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que fuiste a buscar?

Le susurró Shinoda al oído. Hiroki asintió y sonrió recostado en el amplio pecho de su novio, pensando en que esa noche cuando estuvieran a solas, le daría la peineta que Yashiro le había dado y le diría que tendrían un bebé muy pronto.

Misaki respiró con alivio cuando vio entrar a su hermano en el estudio, pero su alivio se convirtió en indignación cuando escuchó las horas siguientes todo lo que este le relató.

—Antes de que el guardia de seguridad fuera a buscarle. —les contó Hiroki para finalizar su historia. —lo último que me dijo es que se arrepentía de no haber confiado en mí y que me pedía perdón por todo lo que su padre me había hecho.

— ¡Todo eso es mentira! —espetó Misaki con violencia, golpeando con su pequeño puño la mesa frente a él.

Hiroki de pie frente a la ventana no se inmutó ante el estallido de su hermano. Shinoda sentado junto a Ryu en uno de los sofás sólo arrugó el ceño sin decir palabra. Ryu suspiró recostándose del sofá cansadamente, aquel había sido un largo día.

Misaki se puso de pie y caminó hasta su hermano, lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girarse para que lo mirara de frente.

—¿Le creíste todo ese cuento?

Hiroki lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Le pedí a Miyagi que fuera a la casa Usami y buscara en todos partes. Si Nowaki está diciendo la verdad, estoy seguro que Fuyuhiko Usami conserva las falsas pruebas con las que me inculpó, si eso es verdad de seguro las tendría guardadas para utilizarlas cuando lo necesitara.

Misaki lo miró con indignación.

— ¿Si todo eso es verdad? ¿Estas escuchándote? —gritó Misaki fuera de sí. — ¿y entonces qué? ¿Consigues las pruebas y que pasa? ¿Vas a olvidar todo lo que pasó?

—Misaki por favor cálmate.

— ¡Dejen de decirme que me calme, maldita sea! —gritó Misaki furioso— Contesta mi maldita pregunta ¿vas a perdonar a ese desgraciado?

Hiroki sintió que el cansancio de aquel día lo aplastaba de un solo golpe, los reproches de su hermano, las palabras de Nowaki, el peso de las decisiones que tenía que tomar.

Misaki lo vio palidecer y asustado lo llevó a sentarse en un cómodo sillón. Shinoda corrió a servirle agua. Misaki iba a marcharse pues no quería discutir más con su hermano ese día, pero Hiroki tomó su mano y le impido irse.

— ¿Crees que podría perdonarlo? —le preguntó sereno —Después de todo lo que me pasó, de lo que nos pasó ¿crees que podría olvidarlo todo con una simple disculpa?

Misaki suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—Aunque esas pruebas existan, aunque todo eso sea verdad. Nunca…nunca podre perdonarlo, Misaki. —Hiroki apretó el vaso de agua que le había dado Shinoda, entre sus manos y miró a todos los que estaban en la habitación. —Me siento como si estuviera al final de una pesadilla. Después de correr y correr por años finalmente abrí la última puerta. Siempre me pregunté por qué Nowaki me había tratado de aquella forma, ahora tengo la respuesta y aunque de cierta forma es inocente, también es culpable. Culpable por no haber creído en mí, culpable por no escuchar, por no haber sido fiel a sus promesas de amor.

Misaki escuchó aquellas palabras con un dejo de tristeza, pero también con complacencia, porque él tampoco le iba a perdonar a Nowaki todo lo que hizo pasar a su hermano. Mucho menos ahora que sabía el porqué de todo aquello.

— ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

Hiroki se tomó despacio el agua.

—El abogado de Nowaki fijó otra cita para dentro de una semana. Quiero tener las pruebas en mi poder antes de eso, como un instrumento más para hundir a Fuyuhiko Usami y toda su familia, pero también necesito que Nowaki confíe en mí para así poder averiguar cuáles son las conexiones que aún tienen afuera. Necesito alejar el peligro de mi hija.

Misaki se puso de pie y sonrió con alivio.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, mañana mismo iré a hablar con Akihiko Usami y si es posible lo sacaré de la cárcel para utilizarlo por un tiempo hasta que logremos erradicar a todos los que siguen a los Usami.

— ¿Y luego qué? —preguntó Ryu consternado.

—Lo volveré a hundir en la cárcel, donde debe estar, pero claro, eso él no lo sabe.

A Hiroki y a Misaki no les pasó desapercibida la mirada aprensiva de Ryu.

— ¿Te parece demasiado malvado mi plan? —preguntó Misaki con un tono cargado de sarcasmo y de molestia.

Ryu negó rápidamente. Hiroki notó algo raro en su amigo y quiso saber que era.

—Misaki no molestes a Ryu. —le pidió a su hermano con suavidad, luego se dirigió a Ryu. —Dime que te preocupa Ryu, somos amigos sabes que puedes decir lo que quieras.

El joven abogado se tensó un poco pero finalmente con un suspiro dejo salir sus dudas.

—Hoy cuando te estaba esperando, pedí los archivos del caso y me puse a leerlos, yo sé que Takahiro es el que lleva todo eso pero sentí curiosidad. —Ryu retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. —La verdad es que en todo lo que leí y pude revisar no hay nada que condene a Akihiko o a Nowaki Usami, nada que diga que ellos fueron cómplices en cualquiera de los negocios sucios de Fuyuhiko.

— ¿Quieres decir que son inocentes? ¿Qué no están involucrados en los negocios fraudulentos de su familia? —preguntó Misaki con desdén.

—Podría ser una posibilidad. —murmuró Ryu con un dejo de temor.

Hiroki miró a su hermano y este le dijo sin rastro alguno de preocupación.

—Si resulta que Akihiko ha sido víctima de su familia, pues servirá para el propósito que se le asignó y luego será dejado en libertad, sea culpable o no es un peón más en esta guerra y lamentablemente para él ya no puede escapar. No puedo decir lo mismo de Nowaki, a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos sabemos que el viejo Fuyuhiko es capaz de manipularlo y usarlo para sus propósitos, puede que no haya pruebas escritas, pero quien manejaba los negocios en Londres era Nowaki y eso tú lo sabes.

Ryu asintió pues él también había pensado lo mismo.

—Si, según todo lo que hemos investigado, como abogado es Nowaki el que se hizo cargo de la mayoría de negocios y propiedades que tenían en Londres y muchos de los documentos encontrados tienen la firma de Nowaki Usami. —Aun a riesgo de importunar a Misaki, Ryu terminó de exponer sus dudas. —, pero es Akihiko Usami de quien no tenemos pruebas que lo inculpen y… para ser sincero, desde que he estado estudiando todo el movimiento de la importadora siempre he pensado que Akihiko Usami no tiene que ver con los negocios fraudulentos de su padrastro.

Hiroki se quedó pensativo, mientras que Misaki no tenía nada que pensar.

—Eso está por verse. —dijo con resolución. —Mañana mismo iré a verle, hablaré con Takahiro para que consiga que tramiten una fianza solo para él y lo sacaré de la cárcel. Antes de que Hiroki vuelva a hablar con Nowaki ya sabremos quienes son los hombres de Fuyuhiko que están buscando acercarse a Allegra.

—Misaki. —le llamó Hiroki cuando lo vio ponerse de pie para marcharse.

—Tengo un trabajo pendiente Hiroki, solo esperaba que tu regresaras para marcharme. —Le espetó a su hermano con molestia.

— ¿Que trabajo? y ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese hombre cuando lo saques de la cárcel mañana? —Hiroki no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Misaki suspiró y se volvió para encarar a su hermano.

—No es de tu incumbencia el trabajo que voy a hacer. —levantó la mano callando así la protesta de su hermano. —En cuanto a que voy a hacer mañana, ya eso está decidido, me iré por un tiempo a mi departamento en el centro. No voy a traer a ese hombre aquí donde está mi sobrina y para mantener la farsa debo seguir viviendo con él.

Misaki besó la mejilla de Hiroki dejándolo perplejo cuando se marchó sin decir nada más.

Cuando bajó la escaleras sintió deseos de devolverse, no quería causarle más preocupaciones a Hiroki, pero una llamada en su celular lo hizo desistir.

—Está todo listo Misaki sama, lo estamos esperando.

—Voy en camino. — murmuró y colgó rápidamente. Ya hablaría con su hermano después, ahora era momento de saber algunas verdades y el hombre que tenían sus hombres atado y amordazado en un viejo galpón, tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

Mientras conducía hasta el desolado paraje iba pensando en las palabras de Ryu, a regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que había motivos para pensar que Akihiko era inocente ¿Cómo lo dejaba entonces aquel hallazgo? Había arriesgado mucho para perder el camino andado. Akihiko como bien lo había expresado era un peón luchando en una guerra en la que quizás nunca debió estar involucrado.

—En las guerras siempre caen inocentes. —murmuró decidido. —aunque resultes inocente ya es muy tarde para echarme atrás.

Misaki pensó involuntariamente y en todo el camino hacia su destino en lo poco que conocía a Usami Akihiko, rememoró cada uno de sus encuentros y se encontró cada vez más convencido de que había detalles que había dejado pasar. Detalles que ciertamente hacían de Akihiko Usami alguien muy ajeno a la porquería de la peor calaña que era Fuyuhiko.

" _Debo ir con cuidado de ahora en adelante"_

Pensó al bajarse del vehículo y ser recibido por uno de sus hombres

" _Quizás deba deshacerme de Akihiko Usami más rápido de lo que pensé antes de que se vuelva una verdadera amenaza"_

Decidió con firmeza y su rostro se tornó inexpresivo cuando recibió su arma de mano de otro de sus hombres y caminó hasta una figura que yacía en medio de la semioscuridad atado a una silla.

—Así que tú eres la escoria que se atrevió a acercarse a mi hermano. Tienes mucho que contarme, basura, antes de que respires por última vez.

Aquella voz siniestra sería lo último que escucharía aquel hombre y se estremeció de terror por lo que sabía, le esperaba.

El celular de Ryu sacó a todos del silencio que había dejado Misaki al marcharse.

—Ok, ya voy a bajar. —murmuró el joven a quien le llamaba.

Hiroki le sonrió cuando este se apresuró a abrazarle.

—Tengo que irme, vino Kaoru a buscarme. —se disculpó sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado hoy. Saluda a Asahina san de mi parte.

Ryu asintió y sonriendo se despidió de Shinoda antes de marcharse.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas, Shinoda se acercó para envolver a Hiroki en un dulce abrazó.

—Como está Yashiro. — preguntó besando los suaves cabellos de su amor.

—Viejo y terco. — susurró Hiroki con una sonrisa. —me prometió que haría un trato con la parca para no morirse antes de…

Hiroki pensó que no era el momento de decir lo que debía decirle a Shinoda, no así estando tan casado, no ese día que había sido tan difícil.

— ¿Antes de? — le preguntó Shinoda separándolo un poco de él y mirándolo enamorado.

— Antes de que yo sea feliz. — murmuró Hiroki ofreciéndole sus labios.

Shinoda aceptó la ofrenda y lo besó suavemente por un largo rato.

Hiroki se separó a regañadientes de los apasionados besos y suspirando se recostó en su pecho.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi hija y luego tú y yo visitaremos una pequeña cabaña en el bosque ¿te parece?

—Te espero en la sala. —le dijo Shinoda dándole un último beso.

El último beso que le daría en mucho tiempo.

Hiroki caminó hasta la habitación de su hija sonriendo, esa noche le daría la sorpresa a Shinoda, esa noche comenzaría a ser feliz. Antes de entrar a la habitación acarició la rosa que descansaba en su bolsillo. Estaba seguro de que Shinoda sería feliz con la idea de ser padre y muy pronto cuando todo estuviera arreglado y su niña supiera la verdad, ella también se alegraría de tener una hermanita o un hermanito.

Al entrar encontró la cama hecha a pesar de que su niña debería estar durmiendo, la luz de un mensaje titilaba en un celular sobre la cama. Hiroki reconoció el celular, era de Shinobu, se lo había visto muchas veces.

Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y tomó el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

" **Ella está con nosotros, si sigues las ordenes que te daremos no le pasara nada"**

Decía el primer mensaje, Hiroki con dedos temblorosos leyó el siguiente.

" **Llama a este número cuando veas el mensaje. Nadie entró a tu casa, ella se salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cree que su papá es quien le escribe, si no quieres que sepa toda la verdad seguirás las instrucciones"**

Hiroki se sentó en la cama y con un aplomo que no sentía llamó.

—Hiroki kun… Hiroki kun, estoy con Shinobu kun, perdona por salir de la casa así, es que mi papi quería verme y quería que fuera sorpresa por eso me escape. Lo siento si te asuste, estoy en…

De inmediato le quitaron el teléfono a la niña y otra voz habló serena.

—Ve a jugar con Shinobu kun, Hanari, yo le diré a tu tío donde estamos para que venga.

Hiroki escuchó como el hombre le hablaba a su hija, supuso entonces que era alguien conocido y esperó aprensivo las instrucciones que este le daría.

—Te enviaré un mensaje con una dirección, a donde iras solo. Entiende esto, si vas con alguien ella pagará las consecuencias, tienes una hora para llegar.

—¿Quién es usted? — preguntó Hiroki, pero no hubo respuesta, pues el hombre ya había colgado.

Tenía que moverse y moverse rápido, pero primero tenía que desaparecer sin levantar sospechas. Trató de sosegarse y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Shinoda lo esperaba en el salón.

— ¿Listo para escaparnos? — preguntó el hombre abrazándolo con ternura.

Hiroki tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no pedirle ayuda, tenía que pensar en su hija.

—Yo...yo lo siento, Shinoda, pero estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor iré a dormir, este día ha sido muy largo y…

—Está bien mi amor, lo entiendo. — le dijo Shinoda sonriéndole. —Ve a dormir, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para escaparnos a nuestra casita en el bosque.

—Gracias…hasta mañana.

Hiroki sonrió y le dio la espalda para subir con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, las escaleras. Quince minutos después, salió por el jardín trasero y trepando el amplio muro se perdió en el bosque que circundaba la casa, al llegar a la avenida corrió hasta que avistó un taxi.

Con el corazón desbocado le dio la dirección al hombre y esperó que nadie en la casa se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta que estuviera con su hija.


	23. Caceria 1ra parte

24-Caceria 1ra. Parte

— ¿Listo para escaparnos? — Shinoda ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero nada en su expresión delataba su estado de ánimo.

—Yo...yo lo siento, Shinoda, pero estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor iré a dormir, este día ha sido muy largo y…

—Está bien mi amor, lo entiendo. — le dijo Shinoda sonriéndole. —Ve a dormir, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para escaparnos a nuestra casita en el bosque.

—Gracias…hasta mañana.

Shinoda esperó hasta que Hiroki desapareció escaleras arriba, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

— Ya lo sabe, prepárate para seguirlo.

Al otro lado de la línea Miyagui asintió y respondió un escueto "Si"

De inmediato marcó un número en su celular y en un segundo estaban todos los involucrados preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

Shinoda salió al exterior de la casa, ocultándose entre el espeso follaje del jardín, vio a Hiroki escurrirse por la piscina hacia el oscuro bosque. Observaba maravillado su fluido movimiento, la facilidad con la que escaló la pared que lo separaba del bosque que circundaba la casa, la resolución y frialdad con la que se conducía.

—Estoy contigo mi amor. — murmuró con un suspiro.

Hacer lo que había hecho le había costado mucho y solo él y Miyagi lo sabían. Había sido una apuesta arriesgada, lo sabía, pero el enemigo estaba muy cerca y se estaba volviendo peligroso. Necesitaban cortar de raíz el peligro que los acechaba.

Todas las comunicaciones de la casa estaban siendo monitoreadas por sofisticados sistemas de seguridad. Así habían interceptado los mensajes de texto que recibiera Hanari, habían rastreado los mensajes y en menos de una hora tenían la ubicación y la identidad del remitente.

" _La niña va a estar a salvo, siempre y cuando se cumplan mis peticiones. Ya le dije lo que quiero, usted solo tiene que cumplirlo"_

Shinoda suspiro cuando se encamino de nuevo a la casa, ahora que ya tenían la identidad del enemigo contactarlo no fue tan difícil. Lo difícil había sido tratar con él, el hombre quería cosas muy específicas y era peligroso, muy peligroso. Un enemigo al que no había que tomar a la ligera de esos que para exterminarlos había que comenzar desde la raíz.

Para poder llegar a él tuvo que hacer lo que hizo y rezar para que todo saliera como se había planeado.

Un comando liderado por los mejores hombres siguió a la niña cuando está en compañía de su niñero salieron de la casa. Shinoda hizo un despliegue digno de una película de acción y solo esperaban que llegara Hiroki para poder darle cacería a aquellos que los amenazaban.

Shinoda había tenido que usar toda su sangre fría para no decirle a Hiroki lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Hiroki se volvería loco al saber que su hija estaba en peligro. Sentía causarle aquel dolor, pero no estarían desprotegidos en ningún momento. Fue una bendición para él, que Misaki decidiera interrogar el mismo al hombre que había atacado a Hiroki en el hotel, eso quitaba un obstáculo del camino, pues Misaki tampoco debía saber lo que ocurría, por lo menos hasta que el peligro pasara.

Además, Shinoda también sabía que Misaki no estaría de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.

—Estoy en la autopista, Shinoda, Hiroki san va seguro en un taxi.

—Bien Miyagi, avísame cuando lleguen al destino, yo voy por el actor principal.

Shinoda salió rápidamente de la casa y abordó su automóvil. Un rato después estaba en la sala de interrogatorios de la prisión federal.

Nowaki no había pegado un ojo, acostado en el incómodo catre de su celda miraba el techo blanco y luminoso. Se sentía miserable, estaba seguro de que Hiroki no le había creído. Lo había visto palidecer a través de su relato, como si no diera crédito a sus palabras. Entonces recordó las palabras de Akihiko cuando él le había relatado lo que había pasado.

" _¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Por más pruebas que hubiese tenido, si tú amabas a Hiroki ¿por qué no le diste la oportunidad de defenderse?"_

En aquellas preguntas tenía la respuesta del porque Hiroki no le creía.

¿Acaso no le había jurado amarlo? ¿Acaso no le había prometido jamás hacerle daño? Y ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

—Todo lo contrario de lo que prometí. —murmuró cansado. — ¿Cómo no va a odiarme? Yo lo traicioné.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y él se sentó en la cama mirando al guardia con asombro.

—Tienes visita.

" _¿Visita? ¿A esa hora de la noche?"_

Se preguntó en su mente, temeroso de que aquello fuera una trampa.

—No es hora de visita. —espetó con un valor que no sentía.

—Cállate y camina. — Le ordenó otro guardia que entró a la celda para esposarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién vino a verme? —gritó Nowaki forcejeando con los hombres, pues temía que su vida dependía de que no saliera de aquella celda.

La cacha de un revolver se estrelló contra su sien, atontándolo y haciéndole un ligero corte que comenzó a sangrar.

—Te dije que te calles. —ordenó el guardia que lo golpeó y ambos hombres lo sacaron a empujones de la celda.

Shinoda estaba de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, cuando los guardias entraron con Nowaki a rastras y lo sentaron rudamente en una silla, esposándolo a esta.

—Gracias señores, mi abogado está afuera ultimando los detalles, les agradezco su ayuda.

Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron de la pequeña sala dejándolos a solas. Nowaki lo reconoció al instante, era uno de los hombres que custodiaban a Hiroki la tarde que fue a su casa para llevarse a su hija.

—¿Que quiere? —le preguntó altanero. Si iba a morir no sería como un cobarde.

Shinoda lo miró con asco y sonrió maliciosamente antes de hablar.

—Se te nota el miedo Usami. Es una lástima que no sintieras ese mismo temor al hacer las cosas que hiciste.

—Yo no le tengo miedo ni a usted ni a nadie. — escupió Nowaki con odio. Herido en su orgullo. —Si hay algún cobarde aquí es usted que se escuda en el dinero para venir a matarme.

Shinoda rio sarcásticamente y se sentó frente a Nowaki.

— ¿Matarte? ¿A eso crees que vine? —preguntó Shinoda estirándose cómodamente en la silla. —No niego que me gustaría desaparecerte de este mundo, pero hay dos personas por las que no lo haré y son esas dos personas las que me trajeron hoy aquí.

Shinoda suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Nowaki.

—Personas leales a tu padre sacaron a tu hija con engaños de la casa, esta tarde. —Le informó con frialdad. —Hiroki no estaba en la casa y yo permití que se la llevaran para acabar de una vez por todas con todo lo que los amenace a él y a la niña, necesitaba saber quién los estaba persiguiendo y ahora ya lo sé.

Nowaki estaba lívido, Shinoda incluso pudo notar que comenzaba a palidecer. Así que, o era un gran actor o de verdad no sabía nada de aquello.

— ¿Do-donde está mi hija? ¿Quién se la llevó? —preguntó Nowaki conmocionado, alternándose entre dudar si aquello era cierto o era una trampa.

Shinoda pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—No necesito elaborar algo tan complejo para matarte Usami. Entré esta noche a esta prisión con solo mover influencias y grandes cantidades de dinero, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho.

El gesto de desprecio con el que Shinoda le hablaba le irritaba, pero Nowaki no pudo más que creerle y entonces se preocupó verdaderamente ¿Dónde estaba su hija? y ¿con quién?

—Me imagino que el nombre de Tsumori y Aikawa Eiri te suenan conocidos ¿no? —le preguntó Shinoda sentándose frente a él. —viven en el distrito de Ginza en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Tokio, son familia de tu fallecida esposa y mantienen una muy discreta relación con la casa Usami, tan discreta que se podría decir casi que no existe, salvo por algunas cortas visita a tu casa.

Shinoda había obtenido toda aquella información por Miyagi, al este rastrear el origen de los mensajes. Luego de hablar con Tsumori y de que este le hiciera sus exigencias, tenía la certeza de con quien trataba y sabía que era un enemigo de cuidado, con pequeñas células de sus secuaces regados por todo el país. Conectado con lo más bajo de la mafia y por lo tanto, difícil de cazar y de eliminar.

" _Pero no imposible"_

—Después de la muerte de mi esposa no mantuve ningún contacto con su familia. — murmuró Nowaki a regañadientes.

Shinoda lo miró como tratando de dilucidar si mentía o no.

—Pero tu padre sí que las mantuvo vigentes ¿no es así? —le preguntó con malicia. — ¿sabías que la familia de tu mujer tenía…tiene vínculos con la mafia Yakuza?

Nowaki se negó a responder y bajó la mirada sintiéndose acorralado.

— ¡Ah, Es verdad! Según tú, no tienes nada que ver con los negocios de tu padre.

—No veo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi hija —espetó molesto sin levantar la mirada. Entonces frunció el ceño y miró a Shinoda con preocupación. — ¿Ellos…ellos tienen a Hana?

Shinoda asintió despacio.

—Ellos la tienen. — respondió sereno. — La tienen en una casa en las afueras de Tokio, una casa que tiene un embarcadero, un helipuerto y otras convenientes vías de escape. El hombre que la tiene, me dejó muy claro que te quiere en libertad y bajo su custodia.

Shinoda miró su reloj y suspiró.

—Hiroki debe estar por llegar a esa ubicación y es por eso que vine aquí esta noche.

Se acercó a Nowaki y uso una pequeña llave para quitarle las esposas. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, Shinoda le habló con frialdad.

—Vine porque quiero que esta noche termine el infierno en el que ha vivido Hiroki por diez años y tú vas a ayudarme. Si es verdad ese amor que dices sentir por tu hija vas a venir conmigo y vas a ayudarme a sacarla a ella y a Hiroki sanos y salvos de ese lugar. Luego vas a hablar con tu hija, le vas a contar la verdad, le vas a decir cuanto a sufrido Hiroki por ella, le vas a pedir que se quede a su lado porque eso es lo que tú deseas, porque tú deseas que ambos sean felices y luego, luego tú vas a desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre.

Shinoda sacó de su bolsillo un sobre.

—En este sobre hay una tarjeta de una cuenta corriente en suiza, hay un pasaporte y un pasaje, tendrás una nueva vida, una nueva identidad y no volverás aquí jamás.

— ¿Me van a dejar ir así sin más? —murmuró tomando el sobre — Creí que me querían muerto.

Shinoda sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Créeme que hay muchos interesados en verte muerto, pero yo no quiero ese peso en la vida de Hiroki, él, por más que te odie con todo su corazón no desea tu muerte. Es una persona demasiado pura para desear algo así. Por lo tanto yo le daré lo que necesita, yo te desapareceré de su vida y de la de su hija para que puedan ser felices como siempre debió ser.

Nowaki lo pensó un segundo.

— ¿Y las personas que me quieren muerto? ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrán tras de mí?

—Yo me encargaré de eso, nadie sabrá jamás donde estas, ni que sigues con vida. —Shinoda se oía muy convincente, pero había otro problema.

— ¿Qué pasa si digo que no? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero contarle nada a Hana, si no quiero separarme de ella?

Shinoda sacó entonces su arma y mirándolo fríamente espetó con una profunda amenaza, tan real como la bala que entró en la cámara cuando este quitó el seguro.

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar Nowaki Usami. No podré evitar que tanto Hiroki como la niña presencien el derramamiento de sangre que habrá esta noche, porque voy a sacarlos de allí con tu ayuda o sin ella y si no me ayudas no me sirve, así que me imagino que este será tu fin, ya no verás nunca más un amanecer.

Nowaki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el frio cañón del arma se posó en su frente y todo en la expresión fría y calculadora de Shinoda le dijo que el hombre no iba a dudar ni un segundo para disparar. Shinoda estaba hablando muy en serio.

Nowaki no tenía alternativa, él tampoco quería poner a su hija en peligro.

—Haré lo que me pides…sólo…sólo quisiera poder acordar con Hiroki una historia antes de hablar con Hana y despedirme de ella. No quiero que mi hija sufra, no quiero que sepa lo que de verdad ocurrió en su nacimiento.

Shinoda pensó que podía aceptar aquello, incluso sabía que Hiroki estaría de acuerdo en suavizar la historia para que la niña no supiera la horrible historia de su nacimiento.

—Además, tienes que explicarme que quieres que haga, nunca tuve mucho contacto con esas personas y no sé qué quieren de mí.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino, es hora de irnos. —Le dijo señalándole a Nowaki la puerta, pero antes de salir le dijo con una marcada advertencia. —No pienses en engañarme Nowaki, tendré muchos ojos vigilando tus movimientos y no dudaré en matarte si intentas algo como llevarte a Hana o lastimar a Hiroki.

Nowaki no respondió y salió por la pequeña puerta para caminar lentamente por el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia una libertad que quizás no quería.

La casa estaba completamente iluminada en contraste con la carretera oscura que los llevó hasta allí. Era grande y ostentosa, así que aquellas personas debían tener dinero.

Hiroki suspiró cuando su "acompañante" le abrió la puerta para que bajara del auto. Tenía que reconocer que nada de aquello había sido violento. Un hombre ya lo esperaba en la ubicación que le habían enviado por mensaje nada más abordar el taxi.

El hombre fue escueto en su explicación, pero jamás violento o brusco.

" _Tsumori sama lo espera, por favor aborde el vehículo"_

¿Quién era Tsumori sama o que quería con él? Fueron cosas que no le informaron. Hiroki había subido obedientemente sin oponer resistencia, después de todo, aquella gente tenía a su hija.

—Shinojara sama, bienvenido, Tsumori sama le está esperando, sígame por favor.

Una obsequiosa mujer lo recibió en la entrada de la enorme casa, Hiroki la miró con recelo, pero una vez más obedeció sin chistar, la necesidad de ver a su hija lo estaba consumiendo.

— ¡Hiro kun! —gritó Hanari al verlo entrar al acogedor salón donde lo había llevado el ama de llaves y Hiroki pudo respirar por primera vez tranquilo al tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Hola mi niña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has estado divirtiendo?

Hiroki besó el cabello de su hija y dirigió su mirada al salón, donde sentados en un cómodo sofá estaban un hombre y una mujer. Un poco más alejado en un sillón estaba un contrariado Shinobu, que lo miró con una intensa disculpa en el rostro.

Hiroki intuyó que Shinobu sabía que la situación no era tan inocente como parecía.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Shinojara sama. —le saludó el hombre poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa para nada sincera.

—Hiro kun, él es Tsumori san, es amigo del abuelito y de papi también. —Le dijo la niña con entusiasmo llevándolo de la mano hasta el medio del salón. —Él fue quien me llamó, quería que le diéramos una sorpresa a papi.

La niña de pronto se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Hiroki con disculpa.

—No estas molesto ¿verdad? —le preguntó con sorna. —Sé que no debí salir de la casa así, pero quería ver a mi papi y Tsumori san dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa y que tú también vendrías. Tsumori san dice que tú y mi papi tienen una sorpresa que darme.

Hiroki levantó la mirada y ocultó su expresión asustada, cambiándola por una cargada de advertencia, dirigida a Tsumori. Este en ningún momento dejó su expresión de triunfo.

—No estoy enojado cariño, estaba preocupado, pero ya veo que estas bien y eso me hace feliz.

Hiroki le habló suavemente a su hija y besó sus suaves mejillas con amor.

—Hanari, ¿porque no te vas con Shinobu a tu habitación? ya es hora de dormir para las pequeñas damitas. Tu… tío y yo tenemos cosas que conversar, cuando llegue tu papi ambos irán a darte las buenas noches.

Hanari no quería irse y un mohín de disgusto se pintó en su boca. Hiroki no pudo más que sonreír, eran aquellos gestos tan suyos que ella había heredado a la perfección.

—Anda princesa, yo iré más tarde a leerte un cuento.

La conexión entre ellos era única, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, la sangre los reclamaba, los unía con hilos invisibles de manera casi imperceptible.

—Está bien Hiro kun, buenas noches.

Shinobu se fue tras Hanari no sin antes darle una significativa mirada de disculpa a Hiroki. Caminó cabizbajo tras la niña que iba hablando sonriente sobre su papi y su tío juntos, arropándola esa noche.

Cuando la supo fuera de su alcance, Hiroki se dio la vuelta y confrontó al hombre, que lo miraba indolente.

—Ahora puede quitarse la máscara de amabilidad y decirme ¿qué quiere?

El hombre soltó una carcajada y miró a la mujer sentada en el sofá, que hasta el momento no había proferido palabra alguna.

—Viste Aikawa querida, te dije que Shinojara san es un joven con carácter.

La mujer sonrió con un sensual movimiento que hizo que sus rizos rojos cayeran sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—Está en nuestra casa, Shinojara sama, bajo nuestras reglas. Le será más sensato conservar la calma y comportarse con educación.

La dulzura y la sonrisa con la que la altanera mujer pronunció aquellas palabras no le dejaron duda a Hiroki de la amenaza que traían impresas.

Hiroki suspiró y con toda calma se sentó en un sillón muy cercano a la joven pareja.

—Me trajeron aquí para algo. —les dijo con total serenidad. — ¿qué es?

Tsumori se acomodó en el sofá extendiendo sus piernas con comodidad.

—Negocios Shinojara sama. Sólo negocios. Si usted coopera saldrá de aquí con su hija sin daño alguno.

Hiroki se tragó el nudo que atenazó su garganta, tratando de no demostrar el temor que sentía. Aquella gente sabía mucho de él y no comprendía como.

Tsumori se carcajeó con gusto al ver la evidente pregunta en el rostro de Hiroki.

—Sabemos todo de ti Hiroki Kamijou. Desde tus pobres inicios hasta que te convertiste en el dueño de Japón. Porque eso es lo que eres, tienes en tus manos el conglomerado comercial más grande del país ¿quién lo iba a imaginar? De huérfano pobre a príncipe millonario.

Hiroki recobró el aplomo, intuyó que aquellos miserables querían dinero y eso a él, le sobraba. Les daría lo que fuera por salir de allí con su hija.

— ¿Cuánto quieren? sólo tengo que hacer una llamada y lo tendrán.

Aikawa fue quien rio esta vez y Tsumori se puso de pie acercándose a Hiroki con un teléfono.

—No, no, no. Así de fácil no es Shinojara sama. Sí va a hacer una llamada, pero para retirar a su gente, les va a decir que se alejen de aquí o usted corre peligro.

Hiroki tomó el teléfono viendo al hombre con extrañeza. Él había salido de casa y nadie se había dado cuenta. A esas alturas era imposible que alguien hubiese notado su ausencia, él pensó que tendría tiempo hasta que amaneciera y Shinoda o Misaki descubrieran que no estaban en casa ni la niña ni él.

—Llame Shinojara sama. —le ordenó Tsumori. —Mis hombres no han podido detectar nada raro, incluso todo parece tranquilo, pero yo se la fama que tienen sus hombres. Se la fama que tiene Miyagi Yô su…segundo al mando. Estoy seguro que están muy cerca y yo los quiero muy, muy lejos. Aléjelos de aquí para que usted y yo podamos negociar, porque si no lo hace yo voy a tener una larga conversación con su pequeña princesa, hay muchas cosas que contarle.

Aikawa dejó caer una carpeta sobre una mesita y de ella resbalaron unas fotos. Hiroki se reconoció en seguida en ellas. Era él en una época que hubiese preferido olvidar. Mirando a Tsumori con odio marcó un número en el celular que le había dado Tsumori.

—Shinoda. —murmuró cuando su novio contestó al primer timbre.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho nada?

Hiroki hizo un respingo ante las preguntas de Shinoda, él sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿cómo?

—Estoy bien, Shinoda ¿Cómo?

Shinoda no quería responder pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Yo permití que esto pasara. Todo, desde que ella salió de la casa, hasta que tu escapaste por el patio trasero. Miyagi y sus hombres la siguieron, un comando está cerca de tu ubicación prestos a atacar si algo pasa.

Por un segundo, Hiroki se sintió traicionado, pero esa sensación solo duró un segundo. Era absurdo pensarlo, él sabía que Shinoda jamás haría nada para lastimarlo, así que todo aquello debía tener un propósito y decidió confiar en el hombre que amaba.

—Perdóname. —le rogo Shinoda. —Quiero acabar con toda esta pesadilla, Hiroki, quiero verte feliz finalmente, por eso lo hice. No quería que nadie más amenazara tu seguridad o la de la niña. Confía en mí, amor, confía en mí.

Hiroki sonrió con ternura, pero recordó donde estaba y con quien, así que dejo el amor para cuando estuvieran a salvo.

—Lo hago. Ahora has algo por mí, por favor, Shinoda, retira a tus hombres. Diles a todos que esperen en la casa. No le digas a Misaki nada de lo que está pasando.

No le dio tiempo a Shinoda de refutar aquella petición pues el teléfono fue arrebatado de las manos de Hiroki.

—Ya escuchó a su jefe. —profirió Tsumori con violencia. —Si tan siquiera presiento la cercanía de alguien extraño a mi casa, los mataré. No me ponga a prueba. Deje el paquete que trae a dos kilómetros de la casa, mis hombres lo recogerán.

Tsumori colgó el teléfono y Shinoda apagó el manos libres. Nowaki, a su lado, estaba pálido, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en puños.

Estaban cerca del límite fijado, Shinoda apretó el volante con fuerza.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto Nowaki, la vida de tu hija también está en riesgo, no me traiciones y no falles, porque lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Nowaki asintió, llevaba todo el camino recibiendo órdenes e instrucciones, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente. La angustia por no saber cómo estaba su niña le estaba pasando factura.

Shinoda marcó su celular.

—Miyagi, te necesito completamente invisible. Si esta gente llega a sospechar que estas cerca, los mataran.

—No lo harán Shinoda, te juro por mi vida que sacaremos al Kumicho y a la niña, sanos y salvos de la casa.

Shinoda colgó el teléfono y detuvo el auto, confiaba en Miyagi, pero no confiaba en el hombre que bajó del auto y caminó hacia la oscuridad sin decir ni una palabra.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra. —murmuró hacia la figura que se perdía en las sombras.

Mientras tanto, Hiroki escuchaba de su captor las condiciones para su liberación.

—Mis empresas son pequeñas, Shinojara sama. No se comparan con sus monstruosas corporaciones.

Tsumori se tomaba un café, mientras Aikawa fumaba un cigarro tranquilamente.

—Tal vez empezamos mal, pero no tenemos que ser enemigos.

— ¿Qué propone? —preguntó Hiroki serenamente.

—Una sociedad —propuso Tsumori con desparpajo. —Podemos fusionar mis empresas con las suyas, incluir a mi familia en su distinguido clan.

—Eso sería imposible, las familias del clan no lo permitirían. Hace muchos años que el Clan Shinojara no trabaja como un clan Yakuza.

Tsumori rio ante el alegato de Hiroki, obviando el desprecio y la reprobación en la voz del joven.

—Me insulta Shinojara sama. —profirió sonreído, con una mano en el pecho en una pose dramáticamente dolida. — ¿Está llamando Yakuza a mi familia?

— ¿Cómo se le llama a los que trafican con drogas, tienen negocios de prostitución y otra gama de propiedades ilegales? ¿No es eso mafia Yakuza?

Hiroki sabía que no debía estar provocando a aquel hombre, pero ya estaba harto de su actitud condescendiente.

—Tienes una lengua muy larga, querido. —Le dijo Aikawa poniéndose de pie y acariciando el rostro de Hiroki con una uña larga y filosa. —Es una lástima que batees para el otro equipo, debes ser puro fuego en la cama.

Hiroki la miró con desprecio, obviando el daño que esta estaba haciendo en su rostro con la afilada uña.

—Aunque me gustaran las mujeres, jamás me acostaría con una escoria como tú.

Aikawa sacó una navaja del bajo de su corto vestido, antes de que Hiroki pudiera reaccionar. Pero una mano potente detuvo la mano de la joven que se dirigía a cortar el rostro de Hiroki.

—Quieta Aikawa, no era esto lo que queríamos.

La mujer miró a Tsumori con odio y salió furiosa de la habitación.

—No eres bueno haciendo amigos ¿no?

Hiroki miró al hombre con molestia.

—Mis amigos están completos. —espetó mordaz.

Tsumori se agachó para quedar al nivel del rostro de Hiroki.

—Es bueno que tengas tu carácter, pero no debes olvidar quienes somos, donde estas y menos aún olvidar lo que tenemos. De ti depende salir de aquí con tu hija, sanos y salvos.

Hiroki suspiró y mantuvo la mirada firme, ante la inquisitiva del hombre que estaba frente a él.

—No me ha dicho quiénes son, ni me ha dicho claramente lo que quiere ¿por qué no se deja de juegos y va a la grano? La entrada al clan no puedo dársela, pero puedo darle dinero, mucho dinero.

— ¿Por qué no puedo entrar al clan?

—Ya le dije que las familias no aceptarán a nadie con negocios fraudulentos. —respondió Hiroki exasperado ante la insistencia del hombre.

—Mis negocios no son fraudulentos. — protestó Tsumori.

—Fuyuhiko Usami está en la cárcel y todos sus negocios son fraudulentos. Usted está con él o mi hija y yo no estaríamos aquí. Aunando a todo eso está la información que tiene sobre mí. Solo Fuyuhiko Usami podría habérsela dado. Así que ¿qué parte de sus negocios no son fraudulentos?

Tsumori no se inmutó ante el ataque de Hiroki, se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón y sorbió un poco de la bebida que desde hace rato descansaba sobre una mesa.

—Eres astuto Hiroki. Si sabes de mi conexión con Fuyuhiko, entonces entenderás el por qué de la otra petición que le hice a tu perro guardián. Cuando hablé con él esta tarde se mostró muy colaborador, más de lo que estas siendo tú ahora mismo.

Hiroki lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Qué otra petición?

—Fuyuhiko Usami me debe mucho dinero, es un viejo astuto y en su momento nos hizo ganar dinero a mí y a mi familia, pero se le acabó la buena racha y ahora sé que fue tu repentina aparición lo que lo destruyó. Ahora tenemos una gran deuda y… a la gente que se maneja con drogas no le gusta esperar. O pagas con dinero, o pagas con tu vida. Fuyuhiko y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y el me pagó con dos cosas que necesitaba. La información que me llevó hasta ti y una vida, la vida de su hijo más querido y que para tu desgracia es tu talón de Aquiles.

Hiroki se enardeció ante aquellas palabras.

—Por mi puedes tirarle a ese desgraciado a los perros para que lo despedacen. Nowaki no es ni será nunca alguien importante para mí.

Tsumori se rio del desprecio y del odio impreso en aquellas palabras.

—No dirás lo mismo si hago todo ese dantesco espectáculo frente a los ojitos inocentes de tu preciosa hija ¿te has dado cuenta que ella lo adora? ¿Te imaginas lo que sufriría viendo a su padre siendo destrozado frente a ella?

Hiroki abrió los ojos con horror, se puso de pie y se abalanzó hacia el hombre, pero este lo apuntó con un arma deteniendo su frenético ataque.

—Veo que ahora si entiendes tu situación. —le dijo Tsumori con una fría sonrisa y con el arma apuntando hacia el pecho de Hiroki. —Será mejor que te sientes y te calmes.

—Te daré todo el dinero que quieras. —espetó Hiroki con suplica, sentándose en el sillón. —No necesitas a Nowaki para que yo te de dinero.

Tsumori sonrió sentándose de nuevo y poniendo la pistola en su regazo.

—No has entendido Hiroki, no es dinero lo que yo quiero. Lo que yo quiero es lo que tú tienes. Lo que yo deseo es poder. Es ser el príncipe del clan Shinojara y pararme en la cima del mundo.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

—La-las familias no-no te aceptaran en el clan. Makoto dejó todo estructurado para que después de diez años bajo mi control, se eligiera por votación el próximo líder. Sólo los hijos de las familias del clan pueden ser electos, tú… tú no puedes entrar así como así.

Tsumori bebió su trago con tranquilidad.

—Tú lo harás posible Hiroki. Lo harás posible porque Hanari y Nowaki permanecerán bajo mi custodia hasta que lo logres. Cuando yo sea el nuevo líder del clan Shinojara los dejaré ir. Tú tendrás a tu hijita querida y con Nowaki podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Cuando Hiroki iba a protestar, la puerta de la sala se abrió.

— ¡Ah! pero mira quien llegó, el papá adorado. Ahora si tengo a la familia completa.

Hiroki se puso de pie y miró a Nowaki con ira. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a odiarlo más, pero en aquel momento lo odiaba profundamente.

—Tú y toda tu maldita familia, son lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Desgraciado, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido.

Hiroki se acercó hasta él y le dio una sonora bofetada tras gritarle aquellas palabras.

Nowaki recordó las palabras que Shinoda le había dicho al salir de la cárcel.

" _Arruinaste la vida de un ser inocente que lo único que supo fue amarte, es hora de que le retribuyas esa afrenta, tienes que acabar con lo que lo amenaza a él y a tu hija. Hiroki se merece ser feliz, tú lo sabes"_

Nowaki miró a Hiroki con un profundo arrepentimiento.

—No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto, nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por todo lo que mi padre te hizo.

Hiroki hubiese querido gritarle que jamás lo perdonaría, pero Tsumori interrumpió el momento.

—Que conmovedor… Nowaki, eres un excelente actor.

" _Tienes un día para ganarte la confianza de ese hombre. El comunicador que te implantaron en el cuello me permitirá tener tu ubicación dentro de la casa, así como escuchar lo que dicen las personas que estén cerca de ti. Si puedes lograr que Tsumori acepte dejar a la niña fuera de todo esto, hazlo y sácala de esa casa lo más rápido que puedas. Sino, cuando puedas moverte libremente por la casa, pon a Hiroki y a la niña en un lugar seguro. Una vez que sepas que no corren peligro da la orden. Mis hombres están muy cerca sólo esperando para entrar. Tú te quedaras con Hiroki y con Hanari en el lugar donde los esconderás hasta que yo vaya por ustedes."_

Nowaki tenía aquel plan revoloteando en su mente. Aun le dolía el cuello donde le habían implantado el pequeño chip y recordaba el despliegue que había hecho Shinoda con sus hombres, antes de emprender el camino hacia la casa de Tsumori. Estaba seguro de que si el cumplía su parte, tanto Hanari como Hiroki saldrían ilesos de allí.

" _No volveré a fallarte Hiroki, te lo prometo"_

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, se dirigió a Tsumori con el mismo tono de desdén que el hombre había usado con él.

—Tsumori san, mucho tiempo sin verte.

El hombre se acercó hasta ellos y Hiroki dio un paso atrás, alejándose de aquellos dos que tanto asco le daban. Tsumori palmeó el hombro de Nowaki.

—Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para reanudar nuestra amistad, Nowaki.

Hiroki sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con asfixiarle. Hizo un esfuerzo para serenarse, por su hija que estaba en peligro y por el bebé que esperaba a quien no quería lastimar por nada del mundo. Lamentaba profundamente estar en esa situación con sus hijos.

Tsumori lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

—Se ve pálido Shinojara sama. Mi ama de llaves lo llevará a su habitación o a la de su hija si así lo prefiere, para que le de las buenas noches. Yo me quedaré con Nowaki, conversando de negocios. Mañana hablaremos los tres.

Hiroki se dejó llevar por la mujer que Tsumori llamó y la siguió por unas suntuosas escaleras.

" _Shinoda sácanos de aquí, por favor"_

Rogó en su mente muchas veces, esperando que su novio hubiese ideado un buen plan que los sacara de la boca del lobo, donde el mismo los había metido.


	24. Caceria 2da parte

Cacería 2da. Parte.

La mujer lo llevó hasta la habitación que ocupaba su hija. No se sorprendió al ver a un hombre apostado en la puerta de la misma. Aquella gente sabía lo que hacía, no estaban jugando y tampoco corrían ningún riesgo.

Hana estaba dormida y Hiroki apreció eso. No estaba preparado para responder preguntas. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios que se habían incrementado más con la presencia de Nowaki en aquel lugar. Shinoda le había pedido que confiara en él, así que él había sacado a Nowaki de la cárcel y lo había llevado allí con algún propósito, pero ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué iba a hacer Shinoda ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sacarlos de allí?

Hiroki comenzó a sentir un severo dolor de cabeza, confiaba en Shinoda, pero no tener respuestas a sus preguntas lo enervaba. Le preocupa la seguridad de Allegra, le preocupaba que la niña viviera un momento terrible cuando los sacaran de allí de forma violenta.

— ¿Qué planeas Shinoda? —murmuró bajito para que la mujer que lo vigilaba inocentemente no le escuchara.

—La niña no se va a despertar Hiroki sama, estuvo muy entretenida todo el día, debe estar muy casada. No se preocupe y permítame llevarle a su habitación.

Hiroki no miró a la mujer que le habló con aparente amabilidad, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso suave.

—Buenas noches princesa.

" _Perdóname por esto, perdóname por todo"_

Hiroki hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero cuando se vio fuera de la habitación de su pequeña y miró al guardia que la custodiaba, no pudo evitar sentirse pesimista.

" _Hubiese sido mejor no haberte buscado nunca mi niña. Hubiese sido mejor dejar que siguieras viviendo tu vida feliz."_

Aquellos pensamientos lo hicieron sentirse derrotado, estaba asustado y no le veía salida a su situación. La mujer lo guio hasta una espaciosa suite. Hiroki apenas reparó en la decoración de la misma, caminó lentamente y se sentó en la enorme cama que descansaba en el medio de la habitación, estaba deseoso porque aquella mujer se marchara y su deseo pareció cumplirse, pues ella, tras ofrecerse para lo que necesitara, se marchó silenciosa.

Hiroki se recostó en la cama y sollozó en silencio, unos segundos después, sintiéndose más relajado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas abriéndola despacio. El aire de mar era denso y placentero. Pudo notar que la casa estaba enclavada en una pequeña colina, con unas escaleras que descendían a un embarcadero.

Mirando la oscuridad de la noche que rodeaba todo, se preguntó si estarían sus hombres cerca, vigilándolo entre las sombras. Sintió de pronto un atisbo de alivio. Shinoda estaba cerca, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Shinoda no lo iba a dejar solo, jamás.

Suspirando acarició su vientre con amor.

—Papá va a venir a buscarnos bebé, él nos va a poner a salvo y a tu hermanita también. —susurró con cariño a su vientre. —Y cuando estemos a salvo en casa le daremos la sorpresa, le vamos pedir que se quede con nosotros para siempre.

Hiroki recostó su cabeza de la ventana y se quedó mirando el vasto mar mientras acariciaba su vientre en busca de alivio.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Nowaki en compañía de la mujer que había llevado a Hiroki hasta allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hiroki indignado.

Pero en vez de ser Nowaki quien aclarara su duda, fue la mujer quien respondió.

—Tsumori sama ordenó que los pusiéramos en la misma suite, él dice que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar.

Una vez más, Hiroki no se dejó engañar por la aparente amabilidad de la mujer, cuyas palabras parecían más bien órdenes que peticiones.

—Espero que descansen, los vendré a buscar temprano para que bajen a desayunar con Tsumori sama.

Hiroki la vio salir de la habitación y corrió indignado tras ella.

" _No voy a dormir con este desgraciado, eso sí que no."_

Pensó furioso cuando se abalanzó hacia la puerta para protestar, para exigir que lo cambiaran de acuarto.

Nowaki adivinó sus intenciones y lo tomó por el brazo para advertirle, pero Hiroki se zafó y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

— ¡No me toques asqueroso infeliz! —le gritó furioso.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con la corpulenta anatomía de un hombre que lo miraba con displicente indiferencia.

—No puede salir de su habitación. —le espetó el hombre con malicia, haciendo énfasis en el arma que sostenía en su mano. —Bajará mañana cuando se le ordene.

Nowaki se acercó hasta Hiroki y cerró la puerta sin decirle nada al hombre que lo miró con burla, como si él fuera un títere más en aquella charada.

—No podemos hacer nada ahora. —le dijo Nowaki a un conmocionado Hiroki. —Tsumori me informó que va a reunirse con nosotros en la mañana, no me dijo nada de lo que tiene planeado hacer.

Nowaki hablaba despacio y serenamente. Sabía que ya Shinoda había escuchado su conversación con Tsumori, así que tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente, pues el hombre se había negado a darle mayores detalles a Nowaki de sus planes.

— ¡Quita tu cara de inocente! —le gritó Hiroki, golpeando su pecho con el puño cerrado. — ¿Este era tu plan, no? Toda esta porquería también es obra tuya.

Hiroki lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Lo golpeaba por cada lágrima, por cada año de espera, por cada pérdida, por cada dolor que había marcado su vida.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me haces daño? ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto? Me quitaste mi vida, a mi hija, mi orgullo, mi dignidad. Me quitaste el amor en el cual creía ¿Qué más quieres, Nowaki?

Nowaki aguantó los golpes con estoica agonía, se merecía cada golpe, cada insulto, se merecía que Hiroki lo mirara con odio, con cansancio, con dolor.

Hiroki dejó de gritarle, pero siguió golpeando su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro, con sus puños cansados, con sus pequeñas manos agarrotadas por el dolor. En su mirada se fue apagando el odio, la furia, dejando paso a un profundo sentimiento de pérdida, de miedo, de confusión.

Nowaki lo abrazó, aun sabiendo que Hiroki detestaba aquel contacto. Lo sintió tensarse, pero no se alejó. Hiroki temblaba, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, estaban tan cansados, que aun sintiendo el profundo asco que sentía al verse envuelto en aquellos brazos que odiaba tanto, no tenía fuerzas para alejarse.

Nowaki aprovechó la momentánea aceptación para susurrarle al oído.

—Tus hombres nos están oyendo, todo esto no es más que una trampa para hacer caer a Tsumori. —Nowaki hizo una pausa y suspiró recostando sus cabezas juntas, los hilos de sus cabellos uniéndose, el aliento de Hiroki rozando su cuello. Su aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo, la suavidad de su piel. Por un momento se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado aquel contacto. —Prometí que iba a sacarlos de aquí y lo voy a hacer, te lo juro Hiroki, voy a resarcir aunque sea un poco, todo el daño que te hice.

Hiroki no podía creer aquellas palabras, intentó salirse de los brazos de Nowaki, quería gritarle que no le creía, pero este no lo dejó moverse.

—Shhhhh cálmate Hiroki, pueden estar escuchándonos ahora. Tsumori seguro puso micrófonos en la habitación. —Le susurró con calma y Hiroki se relajó en sus brazos. — Confía en mí, sé que te falle en el pasado, pero por favor confía en mí esta vez, te pondré a ti y a mi niña a salvo, nada malo les va a pasar.

Hiroki asintió a regañadientes y se separó con cierta brusquedad de los brazos de Nowaki.

—Puedes usar la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. —Le dijo Nowaki con suavidad.

Hiroki sabía que no podría dormir lo que quedaba de noche, pero caminó hasta la cama y se hizo un ovillo en ella, solo para intentar olvidar la presencia de Nowaki en aquella habitación.

Un rato después y vencido por el cansancio, se durmió profundamente. Nowaki se acercó hasta él y lo cubrió con una ligera sabana. Lo miró por unos segundos empapándose de su belleza. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan sereno, sus últimos encuentros habían sido difíciles y tormentosos. Hiroki siempre se veía amargado, perdido, dolido, lleno de odio, pero allí dormido pacíficamente, volvía a parecerse al joven dulce e inocente del que se enamoró.

—Perdóname. —susurró acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

Se alejó de la hermosa visión, pues perturbaba su mente, haciéndolo desear algo que nunca más tendría, el amor de aquel hermoso ser. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo, sabiendo que no dormiría y aprovechando para planificar todo lo que haría a la mañana siguiente.

La mañana también sorprendió a alguien que no había logrado dormir. Misaki había preferido quedarse en su departamento de la ciudad, no quería oír los reproches de su hermano y estaba además molesto por no haberle podido sacar nada a la escoria a la que había pasado interrogando parte de la noche.

El hombre le había dicho que trabajaba para alguien que le había contratado a través de intermediarios, nadie sabía quién era, sólo que había pagado para que le entregara aquel mensaje a Hiroki Shinojara.

Misaki suspiró con fastidio y se metió bajo el agua fría de la regadera. Eso lo fastidio un poco más, toda vez que al enjabonar su cuerpo pudo notar los cambios que se obraban en él. Tenía que acabar con aquel embarazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Haré una cita con el médico esta tarde. — se dijo fríamente, mientras se miraba al espejo.

Su mente quiso volar hacia los buenos recuerdos, pero él le cerró la puerta en la cara a las mariposas que querían revolotear en su estómago. Pensar ese día en Kyo Ijuuin no era una opción, pues era inminente su entrevista con el hombre con el que viviría por un tiempo.

Ya arreglado y dispuesto, levantó su teléfono para llamar a su hermano. Una mueca de disgusto se pintó en su rostro. Hiroki quizás intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón, quizás le hablaría del bebé, quizás le pediría que renunciara a sus planes. Apretó el celular con violencia y desistió de llamar. Ya hablaría con él esa noche cuando no hubiera nada que Hiroki pudiese hacer para detener sus planes.

Misaki le dio un último vistazo al departamento, suspiró, en unas horas estaría de vuelta allí con Usami Akihiko.

Recordó las palabras de Ryu.

" _es Akihiko Usami de quien no tenemos pruebas que lo inculpen y… para ser sincero, desde que he estado estudiando todo el movimiento de la importadora siempre he pensado que Akihiko Usami no tiene que ver con los negocios fraudulentos de su padrastro"_

Misaki se sentó un segundo repasando aquellas palabras, si debía ser justo Akihiko no había dado muestras de ser un ser despiadado, al contrario, siempre había sido un caballero y el amor que le profesaba parecía ser sincero.

Misaki se permitió unos segundos para considerar todo aquello. Si Akihiko era inocente ¿Cómo afectaba aquello sus planes? Estaba claro que Akihiko sería una víctima más en aquella venganza y si además era una víctima inocente ¿Cómo quedaría eso en su conciencia?

Misaki bufo y sonrió con siniestra malicia.

" _¿Conciencia? ¿Cuál conciencia?"_

Se preguntó mirando sus manos que hace unas horas estaban llenas de sangre, recordando el cuerpo desmadejado del hombre que había torturado hasta hacerlo confesar.

Se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo del mueble que adornaba el estrecho pasillo de la entrada.

—Yo no tengo conciencia. — le dijo a su imagen, que reflejaba un rostro frio y apacible. —Akihiko Usami será una víctima necesaria, sea inocente o no.

La autopista estaba atestada de vehículos, lo que le permitió concentrase en los puntos de lo que debía ser una soberbia actuación. Algo lo incomodaba, pero decidió no darle importancia, aunque la sensación era desagradable, una advertencia que no quería escuchar, como si su subconsciente estuviera gritando y alzando banderas rojas de peligro que su consciente se encargó de bloquear.

Cuando llegó a la cárcel ya la sensación se había hecho molesta, no solo era algo en su corazón sino que el malestar comenzaba a ser físico. Takahiro salió a recibirle cuando le vio entrar a las oficinas donde lo recibirían el abogado de Akihiko que se veía muy sorprendido por su presencia y el jefe de la prisión con el cual negociarían la salida de Akihiko Usami.

—Usami nos espera en la sala de visitas. —le informó Takahiro.

Misaki asintió sereno, necesitaba toda la calma que pudiera para representar bien su papel.

—Quiero hablar a solas con él, antes de que le informen de su liberación.

Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera Sumi que se veía aliviado de que Akihiko saliera de prisión. No le habían dejado ver a su amigo para informarlo de lo que pasaría, tampoco le dejaron ver a Nowaki cuando lo solicitó, y la llegada de Misaki había acallado su molestia por aquella violación a sus derechos como abogado.

—Conseguiré una orden para ver a mis defendidos. —le dijo al jefe de la prisión y el hombre lo miró como si viera a un mosquito molesto.

—Muy pronto no tendrá que volver aquí.

El hombre se marchó dejándolo a solas con el prepotente abogado de los Shinojara, que lo trataba como si no existiera y con la interrogante en la mente.

" _¿Cómo que no tendrá que volver?"_

Algo estaba pasando y Sumi se sentó en una salita de espera, sintiendo que muy pronto lo sabría.

Akihiko estaba sentado en la sala de visitas, sus manos sin esposas descansaban sobre una mesa. Supuso que la inesperada visita era de Keiichi. El joven abogado se había convertido en su único consuelo en aquel encierro. Keiichi lo visitaba con frecuencia, le traía libros y dulces, le hablaba de mil temas y sobre todo le daba esperanza, le aseguraba que muy pronto saldría de aquel horrible lugar, pues como Keiichi siempre le recordaba "él era inocente".

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, compuso una suave sonrisa que se volvió una expresión de asombro cuando vio quien entraba.

—Misaki. —murmuró casi sin aliento.

Misaki lo miró y frunció el ceño, se veía demacrado y había perdido mucho peso. Sintió una molestia en su corazón que no supo descifrar ¿Culpa quizás? o miedo de que no pudiera finalmente destruir a aquel que en ese momento le parecía vulnerable y evidentemente inocente.

—Hola. —le dijo, acercándose con suavidad.

Akihiko temblaba al verlo acercarse, le parecía un sueño, le parecía que si cerraba los ojos y los abría un segundo después, estaría de nuevo en su celda soñando con él. Acosado por aquel temor, cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente, pero Misaki no se había ido, seguía allí y lo miraba intensamente.

—Hola. —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Misaki se paró frente a él y lo miró unos segundos.

—Te ves cansado. —le dijo al fin.

Akihiko sonrió y lo miró dulcemente.

—Tú te ves hermoso. —le dijo y un lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Sonrió y señaló el vientre que se veía un poco abultado con la ropa que había escogido Misaki ese día. —Y-ya se nota un poco…el bebé, nuestro bebé.

Akihiko no pudo evitar el tumulto de emociones que lo embargaron, estaba cansado, dolido, molesto, asustado. Tenía días aguantando estoicamente aquel encierro. Quería pagar una penitencia por lo que pensaba que debía, por lo que su familia había hecho, por cómo habían destrozado una vida. Hacía días que no salía de su celda, no quería encontrarse con su padre ni con su hermano. Así que se abstraía del mundo en largas lecturas o meditando en el interior de su pequeña celda, evocando los labios de Misaki, su piel, su sonrisa, su dulce mirada.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, llorando silenciosamente.

—Lo siento…lo siento tanto. —murmuró entre lágrimas —Desearía no haberte conocido, porque así no tendrías que lamentar que alguien como yo estuviera en tu vida, porque así no tendría que ver el odio en tu mirada. No tendría que pensar en perderte.

Misaki suspiró y se acercó hasta aquel hombre roto y dolido que tenía frente a él. Sintió pena por él y eso era mucho para lo poco que se había permitido sentir por aquel hombre.

Se sentó en una silla a su lado y le habló suavemente.

—Yo no te… odio — se sorprendió sintiendo que lo decía de verdad. No lo odiaba, lo necesitaba, él era una pieza en su juego, pero ya no le odiaba, al momento que comprendió que no era culpable, que solo era una víctima más de los Usami se permitió verlo de otra forma, quizás no con amor, nunca con amor, pero ya sin odio, quizás con un sentimiento de empatía que no llegaría nunca a ser amor, pero que le servía para acallar su conciencia.

Akihiko salió de su escondite y sonrió. Con su rostro demacrado, delgado y lleno de lágrimas, sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Te he extrañado. —murmuró con fervor. —Siempre soñaba que venias y nos íbamos juntos de aquí, se terminaba esta pesadilla y por fin podíamos ser felices.

Akihiko tomó la mano de Misaki con un dejo de temor, sentía que si Misaki lo rechazaba se volvería pedazos.

Pero Misaki no lo rechazó, al contrario, apretó su mano y le habló dulcemente.

—Aun es difícil para mí, Akihiko, todo lo que ha pasado duele y me tomó mucho tiempo reunir la fuerza para venir aquí. —Misaki suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa tenue. —Vamos a tener un bebé y yo…yo siento que tú eres inocente. Así que, tengo mucho miedo de equivocarme, pero decidí dar un salto de fe. Por eso estoy hoy aquí Akihiko, pague tu fianza y… vine a sacarte de aquí.

Akihiko no lo podía creer, había querido oír aquellas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que las escuchaba, no las creía.

Misaki aprovechando su momentáneo estupor le pidió suavemente.

—Akihiko, antes de que salgamos de aquí, antes de que juntos demos un salto de fe. Necesito, tengo que saber que no estas involucrado en nada de lo que se le acusa a tu familia.

Akihiko negó fieramente con la cabeza. Se arrodilló a los pies de Misaki diciéndole con fervor.

—Te lo juro. Cuando ese hombre se casó con mi madre yo empezaba la universidad. Mi madre tenía un hijo con otro hombre y era un poco mayor que yo, Haruhiko y yo no tuvimos una buena relación y Fuyuhiko tenía un hijo, Nowaki. —Akihiko suspiró mirándose en sus recuerdos. —Nowaki era un joven muy inteligente, su padre lo mimaba mucho y a veces parecía triste. Él estaba casado y tenía una niña, su esposa era una mujer hermosa pero muy enfermiza. Cuando murió, Nowaki pareció liberarse de un peso. Hana era una niña muy querida y Nowaki y yo hicimos una buena relación de hermanos que juntó el destino.

Misaki instó a Akihiko a ponerse de pie y le señaló la silla mientras la preguntaba.

— ¿Cuándo regresaron a Japón? ¿No te diste cuenta nunca de los negocios que llevaba Fuyuhiko?

—Mi madre murió en Londres y Fuyuhiko en seguida quiso regresar. —Le contó Akihiko. — Nowaki decidió quedarse en Londres un tiempo y yo me vine con el que en aquel momento veía como un padre. Me hice cargo de la importadora y Haruhiko trabajaba con Fuyuhiko en otros negocios. La importadora marchaba bien pero había mucho trabajo así que jamás pregunté o me interesé por lo que hacía Fuyuhiko con Haruhiko en esos "otros negocios"

Misaki suspiró, todo aquello era creíble, muy creíble.

— ¿Piensas que tu hermano…Nowaki, si sabía de tales negocios?

Akihiko suspiró contrariado.

—…Nowaki, él siempre fue el talón de Aquiles de Fuyuhiko. Yo…siempre he pensado que este lo manipula a su antojo.

Akihiko tomó la mano de Misaki, mirándolo con disculpa.

—Nowaki me contó lo que pasó en aquel tiempo. Me… contó lo que él y Fuyuhiko le hicieron a tu hermano. Yo…lo siento Misaki, lo siento mucho, no me imagino como han de haber sufrido.

Misaki apartó la mano y se puso de pie, alejándose de aquel hombre, alejándose de sus disculpas sin sentido o de los sentimientos que están provocaban en él.

—Tu…hermano le contó esa historia al mío. —murmuró riendo con amargura. —pretende que con una disculpa va a borrar todo lo que sucedió en ese tiempo. El dolor, el horror, la miseria. Cree que todo puede olvidarse con un "Yo no sabía nada"

Misaki miró a Akihiko con dolor.

—Tengo miedo de que con esa excusa quiera volver a la vida de mi hermano. Tengo miedo de que esté pensando volver a hacerle daño. Temo por mi hermano, por mi sobrina, ellos son lo único que tengo y Hiroki ha sufrido demasiado.

Akihiko se puso de pie y abrazó a Misaki con ternura.

—Tu hermano tiene el poder de destruir a los que amo, Akihiko, ya lo hizo una vez y me aterra que quiera volver a hacerlo. —susurró Misaki recostado del pecho de Akihiko, esperando que sus palabras obraran el efecto que deseaba.

—No voy a permitir que Nowaki, ni nadie les haga más daño. En mi tienes una aliado, un fiel protector. Él jamás volverá a acercarse a tu familia.

Misaki sonrió ante aquellas palabras, eso era lo que quería oír, pues a pesar de todas sus aprensiones, confiaba en Akihiko, confiaba en que cumpliría su palabra.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí, Akihiko. —Le dijo Misaki separándose de su pecho. —Quiero olvidar todo esto, quiero que tú y yo comencemos de nuevo y confío en ti para que me protejas a mí y a nuestro bebé y también a mi familia que ahora también es la tuya.

Akihiko pasó los trámites para su salida como inmerso en el sopor de un sueño. Aunque Sumi le sonreía y lo miraba confiado. Akihiko aún no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando. Ni siquiera cuando la luz del sol le dio en el rostro en la salida de la prisión, ni cuando silencioso subió al auto de Misaki. El aire volvió a sus pulmones y el latir de su corazón se acompasó, cuando cruzó el umbral del departamento que había compartido con Misaki.

— ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? En el closet hay ropa limpia que dejaste aquí. —le sugirió Misaki cuando entraron al departamento. Necesitaba llamar a su hermano y necesitaba estar a solas para eso. —Pediré al restaurant que está aquí cerca que nos manden algo para almorzar.

Misaki no lo vio venir, pero de pronto estaba envuelto entre los brazos de Akihiko y este lo besaba con fervorosa necesidad. Misaki no supo que lo llevó a corresponder el ardor de aquellos besos. Se dejó llevar por la marea y se dijo que ya después culparía a las hormonas, pero de pronto y en medio de aquel calor, pudo ver las banderas rojas de alerta que su subconsciente ondeaba con frenética advertencia.

Algo estaba por suceder y estaba ligado con aquel hombre que tenía el poder de hacerlo perder la barrera de sus defensas. Ahora que no lo odiaba era más peligroso que nunca, pues sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a la delicadeza de aquel amor, al calor de aquella pasión, a la belleza de sentirse amado.

Misaki evocó el sentimiento del verdadero amor, dibujado con un rostro de ojos negros y cabello oscuro como el ébano. Jamás el sentimiento por Akihiko podría igualar a aquel que llenaba su corazón, que atesoraba fieramente como un recuerdo del que no se desprendería jamás, pero era igualmente peligroso, era algo que Misaki debía evitar a toda costa.

Misaki reunió todas sus fuerzas para desprenderse de aquellos suaves besos.

—Akihiko por favor. —murmuró inquieto. —Esto… esto no debe pasar, aun no. Dame tiempo por favor.

Akihiko suspiró contrariado, no había querido ser tan impulsivo.

—Si…lo siento, lo siento de verdad. —murmuró con disculpa. —Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando besarte, pero no lo haré de nuevo. Te prometo que no haré nada que te moleste.

Misaki lo miró perderse por el pasillo hacia la habitación y suspiró con alivio, unos minutos más y hubiesen estado revolcándose en la alfombra. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose contrariado. Tomó su celular y marcó a la mansión.

Arrugó el ceño al colgar la tercera llamada. Ni Hiroki, ni Shinoda, ni Miyagi estaban accesibles ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Habló con Ryu unos minutos pero su amigo no tenía idea de donde andaba su hermano.

" _No hay nada de que preocuparse"_

Se aseguró en su mente, después de todo, lo malo es lo primero que se sabe. Decidió que trataría de comunicarse más tarde y llamó al restaurant para pedir comida. Akihiko y él comieron en relativa tranquilidad, ninguno se atrevía a tratar temas incomodos. Akihiko estaba preparando un café cuando el celular de Misaki sonó.

—Voy a hacerte un té, porque leí que no puedes tomar café con el embarazo. —le dijo Akihiko asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Misaki se estaba acercando a la mesa donde estaba su celular y lo miró con una media sonrisa. Aquellas palabras le dolieron, le recordaban a alguien de quien había tenido que despedirse dolorosamente.

Misaki frunció el ceño al ver quien le llamaba, acababa de hablar con él.

—Hola Ryu ¿lograste saber algo de Hiroki?

—Misaki voy camino a la clínica. — le habló Ryu frenético. — aun no sé muy bien que pasó, pero Miyagi me llamó, no conseguían ponerse en contacto contigo.

—¿Ryu que pasó? ¿Por qué vas a la clínica? —le preguntó Misaki casi a gritos, porque Ryu no terminaba de decirle que ocurría.

—E-es Hiroki, Misaki. Está herido, él y Shinoda están heridos.

Misaki dejó caer el teléfono y si no fuera porque Akihiko reaccionó rápidamente dejando caer lo que llevaba en las manos para ir a sostenerlo, habría dado en el suelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, nada tenía sentido, las palabras de Ryu le revolvieron el estómago, tenía ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de… morirse.

—Mi… hermano. —murmuró antes de caer laxo en los brazos de Akihiko que lo miraba desesperado.


	25. Caceria 3ra parte (final temporada 1)

Cacería 3ra parte (Final de la primera temporada)

Cuando despertó aquella mañana lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la silueta de un hombre que hace muchos años había pensado conocer. Muy en contra de su voluntad continúo mirándolo por unos segundos. Su delgada silueta estaba iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol, la ajada ropa que vestía junto con la mirada lejana que se perdía en algún punto fuera de aquellas ventanas a donde miraba, lo hacían parecer vulnerable, desvalido, roto.

Nowaki estaba de pie frente al ventanal, perdido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido, con el rostro cansado, como si hubiese pasado toda la noche peleando una guerra en el interior de su mente.

¿Qué pensaba en ese instante?

Hiroki hubiese dado toda su fortuna por tener esa respuesta, pues su vida y sobre todo la de su hija, dependían de lo que ese hombre que alguna vez amó, hubiese decidido hacer.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, no deben tardar en venir por nosotros.

Hiroki había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanto que Nowaki lo estaba mirando y en su rostro había una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, que decía más que mil palabras, que decía que todo saldría bien.

— ¿Qué crees que piense hacer ese hombre? —preguntó Hiroki sentándose en la cama y tratando con sus dedos de desenredar su alborotado cabello.

Nowaki casi suspira de alivio, esa mañana no había la reserva que Hiroki siempre había mostrado con él, era casi como si confiara en él. Casi, pues su mirada aun rehuía la de Nowaki y a pesar de que aparentaba tranquilidad, Nowaki podía percibir el ligero temblor en aquellas hermosas manos que lo habían acariciado muchas veces.

—Lo que quiera Tsumori no importa, no va a hacerles daño a ti o a mi hija, no se lo permitiré.

—Pero…

—Shhhh, no digas nada. —le pidió Nowaki y Hiroki recordó entonces que podrían estarlos escuchando.

Chistó con molestia y cerró los puños con enfado, aquella situación era desgastante.

—Estarán a salvo. —murmuró Nowaki y cuando Hiroki levantó la mirada, lo encontró muy cerca de él, con aquellos profundos ojos mirándolo con determinación, con… amor. —Tú y Allegra, estarán a salvo.

Hiroki sintió su corazón estrujarse con un dolor indescriptible.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste Hanari? —le preguntó con apenas voz, pues el nudo en su garganta apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Nowaki sintió la tibieza de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, hacía mucho que no lloraba. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hiroki limpiando con ternura las lágrimas que también había causado en aquel inmaculado rostro.

—No quería recordarte. —murmuró sin aliento. —No quería recordar que esa cosa pequeñita y hermosa nos pertenecía a ambos, la quería solo mía.

Nowaki apartó la mano, sintiendo que ensuciaba aquel rostro con caricias que él no merecía dar.

—Pero la vida me castigó con dureza. —murmuró sonriendo con amargura, con nostalgia, mientras se alejaba y se perdía de nuevo mirando por el ventanal —cada vez que avanzó el tiempo fue imposible no recordarte. Ella tiene tus mismos gestos, su sonrisa es la tuya y su manera de salirse con la suya es como mirarte a ti en aquella época. Cada vez que me llamaba en las noches asustada por una pesadilla y yo la envolvía en mis brazos, era como tenerte a ti, de nuevo, aferrado a mí pecho. Ella era una parte tuya y yo la amaba, la amo. Aprendí a vivir con sus sonrisas, con sus salidas, con sus travesuras, con sus muecas, con su felicidad, con su tristeza. Aprendí a vivir con el dolor pues ella era parte de nosotros, la parte buena de ti y de mí, la mejor parte.

Hiroki sintió que aquel dolor era demasiado para él, frente a sus ojos estaba un hombre desmoronándose, el hombre que odió por tantos años, el hombre que había destrozado su vida. En su corazón no había cabida para más dolor, para más odio, para más decepción, para más miedo. Estaba saturado de emociones y ya no podía con todas ellas.

Nowaki se arrodilló a sus pies cuando lo escuchó sollozar y respirar entrecortadamente.

—Shhhhh, no llores por favor. —le suplicó dolido. —No llores más por todo esto, yo soy el monstruo que ensombreció tu vida, yo soy el que debe llorar por todo lo que perdió, yo soy el único culpable. Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, me iré, me iré muy lejos y tú y Allegra serán muy felices. Te lo juro.

Hiroki lo miró, buscando en aquellas palabras algún vestigio de mentira, pero no lo encontró.

— ¿Por qué nos hiciste tanto daño, Nowaki? ¿Por qué no creíste en mí, en nuestro amor?

Nowaki frunció el ceño ¿habría llegado la hora de hablar? Después de todo no podría hundirse más de lo que ya estaba ¿o sí?

—Hiroki yo…

El sonido de la puerta cortó sus palabras. Nowaki se puso de pie.

—Tsumori sama los espera en el comedor. —les dijo la mujer que la noche anterior les había llevado hasta allí.

Nowaki conminó a Hiroki a ponerse de pie y le sonrió trasmitiéndole confianza.

—Todo va a salir bien. —le susurró serenamente.

Hiroki asintió y limpió las lágrimas que aun humedecían sus mejillas. Caminó tras Nowaki siguiendo a la mujer que los guiaba a un destino que desconocía, pero Hiroki ya no pensaba en eso, tenía la sensación de que algo se había perdido, tenía miedo de que el no haber podido escuchar lo que Nowaki iba a decirle, le iba a cambiar la vida de una forma irreversible.

— ¡Bien! Pero si son la feliz pareja. Buenos días, bienvenidos, siéntese a desayunar conmigo.

La efusividad de Tsumori no hizo mella ni en Nowaki, ni en Hiroki, que se sentaron juntos en el lujoso comedor.

— ¿Pasaron buena noche? —preguntó Aikawa, mientras untaba con deliberada suavidad, mermelada sobre una tostada.

Hiroki la miró con ira y golpeó su puño en la mesa, hastiado de toda aquella comedia.

—¿Por qué no se dejan de estupideces y nos dicen que quieren?

Su arranque de ira fue opacado por la alegre voz de su hija.

—Papiiiiii. —gritó la niña corriendo hasta abalanzarse a los brazos de su padre.

Hiroki movió la mano a su cuello sintiendo que se ahogaba, el amor de aquellos dos era evidente y tan grande.

—Te amo papi, te extrañé tanto. —murmuraba Hanari llenando de besitos el rostro amado de su padre.

—Yo también te extrañe mi hermosa princesa. Te amo con locura. —Le dijo Nowaki devolviendo sus besos y abrazándola apretado a su pecho.

—Ves Hanari querida, te dije que tu papi y tu…tío iban a darte una linda sorpresa.

La niña le sonrió a Tsumori y se soltó de los brazos de su papi para subir al regazo de Hiroki.

—Hiro-kun, gracias por la sorpresa, estoy feliz de ver a mi papi y estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos los tres. Te amo Hiro-kun eres el mejor tío del mundo.

Hanari lo abrazó con efusividad y Hiroki la envolvió entre sus brazos, tratando de no sucumbir a la desesperación.

— ¿Por qué lloras Hiro-kun? — preguntó la niña al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—No es nada cariño. — le dijo Hiroki limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole con amor. —Es solo que estoy feliz, me hace feliz que me ames, porque yo también te amo muchísimo.

Hiroki la abrazó y la llenó de besos, rogando para que todo saliera bien y su princesa pudiera tener siempre esa feliz sonrisa.

Tsumori palmeó alegremente.

— ¡Bravo! —gritó riendo. —viva el amor.

Hiroki ocultó su rostro en el cabello de su hijo y Nowaki le dio a Tsumori una mirada llena de odio.

—Hana ¿Por qué no vas con tu niñero, al jardín? Jueguen un rato allí mientras tu papi, tu tío y yo conversamos cosas de adultos.

La niña hizo un puchero y se aferró al cuello de Hiroki.

—Pero Tsumori kun, tu dijiste que me darían una sorpresa, quiero quedarme aquí con mi papi y Hiro kun.

Había que reconocer que aquella niña era hija de sus padres, valiente y terca.

Tsumori compuso una expresión serena pero cargada de advertencia.

—A las niñas malcriadas no se le dan sorpresas. — espetó con la voz seca y concisa.

—Pero…

—Ve a jugar con Shinobu cariño. —le pidió Hiroki cortando su protesta. —Más tarde iremos a jugar contigo.

Hanari buscó la mirada de su padre y este asintió sonriéndole, ella rio contenta y besó la mejilla de Hiroki, se bajó de su regazo y besó a su padre.

—Está bien, pero no se tarden, ya quiero ver mi sorpresa.

Tanto Hiroki como Nowaki le sonrieron y ella salió en compañía de Shinobu del comedor.

—Esa niña es una malcriada. —murmuró Aikawa con desprecio.

—No te permito que hables así de mi hija. —le espetó Hiroki con ira.

Aikawa se rio a carcajadas.

—Tú no me permites. —se burló, riéndose con sarcasmo. —El príncipe de Tokio no me permite. Te recuerdo querido que no estás en posición de permitir nada, tu eres un don nadie aquí, eres menos que nada, eres…

—Aikawa ya basta. — la cortó Tsumori con un tono que no admitía replica.

Aikawa tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie violentamente para salir furiosa del comedor sin mirar a los lados.

—Mujeres. —murmuró Tsumori. —Son tan impredecibles.

Nowaki entonces se decidió a poner en marcha el plan que había acordado con Shinoda.

—Tsumori ya nos tienes a Hiroki y a mí aquí, estamos dispuestos a cumplir todo lo que pidas, sólo queremos que nuestra hija esté a salvo, queremos que la liberes. Déjala ir a casa de Hiroki, allí estará segura.

Tsumori lo miró como pensando en la propuesta. Hiroki tenía los dedos cruzados, con su hija fuera de peligro las cosas serían más fáciles.

Pero la respuesta no fue la esperada. Tsumori sonrió antes de darles la noticia a los atribulados padres.

—La pequeña estará a salvo Nowaki, en estos momentos mi equipo de seguridad debe estársela llevando a un barco donde permanecerá hasta que ustedes cumplan con su parte del trato.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó Hiroki poniéndose de pie. —Ese no era el trato.

Nowaki también se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hiroki con ternura.

—Calma. —le susurró apenas.

Hiroki se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado, mientras Nowaki calculaba el tiempo en el que su hija estaría lejos de aquel lugar. Después de eso solo debía poner a Hiroki a salvo.

Caminó hasta el balcón que se abría a la izquierda del comedor y pasó entre los dos guardias que a una orden silenciosa de Tsumori lo dejaron pasar.

En el pequeño embarcadero, Hanari, en compañía de Shinobu, eran subidos a un bote. La niña levantó la mirada y lo encontró en el balcón, agitó su manita con emoción.

—Te amo papi. — gritó extasiada.

Nowaki contuvo el aliento y alzó su mano diciéndole adiós con una suave sonrisa.

—También te amo. Siempre te amaré. —susurró con amor y no apartó la vista hasta que miró la pequeña embarcación perderse.

Regresó al comedor donde Hiroki lo miraba con miedo y Tsumori con un placentero triunfo.

—A dónde va ese bote donde llevas a mi hija. —pronunció claramente, para que Shinoda escuchara ese nuevo dato y rescatara a la niña.

Tsumori rio sarcásticamente.

—Es solo un paseo por la bahía, Nowaki, nosotros tenemos cosas de que hablar y ella estará bien protegida.

" _De eso estoy seguro"_

Pensó Nowaki, sabiendo que Shinoda cuidaría de su hija, ahora él debía cuidar de Hiroki.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Hiroki contagiándose de la confianza que veía en Nowaki y de la fe que le tenía a Shinoda.

Tsumori estuvo largo rato contándole lo que quería. Al final de su conversación, Hiroki estaba asqueado de la ambición de aquel hombre.

—Nada de eso lo puedo hacer en un solo día. —le dijo Hiroki tratando de hacerlo entender.

Tsumori sonrió con malicia, se quitó el costoso reloj que engalanaba su muñeca y lo lanzó hasta el regazo de Hiroki.

—Tic…tac, Shinojara sama, se le acaba el tiempo y mientras más pierde negándose a cumplir mis peticiones, mas pone en riesgo a su pequeña hija.

Hiroki tomó el reloj y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Necesito hacer unas llamadas. —murmuró resignado.

—Use mi despacho. —le dijo Tusmori con una enorme sonrisa. Que cambió de pronto a una mirada de fría advertencia. —Lo estaré vigilando no lo olvide, por si acaso se le ocurre llamar a sus guardias.

—Yo voy contigo. —espetó Nowaki resueltamente.

—No, no, tú te quedas conmigo, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Nowaki apretó los dientes con ira, no iba a ceder, su hija seguramente ya estaba a salvo y él podía defender a Hiroki. Estaba resuelto a dar la orden de ataque si Tsumori seguía presionándolo.

—No voy a dejar a Hiroki solo con tus matones. Yo voy con él.

Tsumori frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo contrariaran, suspirando sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Está bien Nowaki, ve con tu amorcito, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Los escoltaron a un enorme despacho, Nowaki entró tras Hiroki y tras ellos, dos hombres se quedaron apostados en la entrada.

—Vigílenlos que no salgan de aquí si yo no lo ordeno.

Nowaki escuchó las ordenes de Tsumori y luego sus pasos alejándose. Se asomó por la ventana, ya el medio día debía haber pasado, afuera reverberada un intenso sol. ¿Serían las dos, quizás las tres de la tarde?

—Ve al teléfono, llama a la familia de más confianza. Habla con tranquilidad de algunos cambios, convoca a una reunión, hazlo despacio, necesitamos tiempo.

Hiroki asintió y pensó en llamar a los Isaka.

Unos minutos después estaba aún hablando por teléfono con el padre de Ryu que no se mostró intrigado por la repentina reunión, la palabra de Hiroki era ley y ellos eran fieles a él, pues Makoto así se los había pedido a todos los líderes de cada familia y la palabra dada a Makoto Shinojara, era sagrada. Nowaki mientras tanto buscó frenéticamente por todo el lugar, hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba.

Con una seña le pidió a Hiroki que colgara y este así lo hizo. Lo conminó a guardar silencio y gritó a su vez.

— ¡No Hiroki, no salgas por la ventana!

Al instante, uno de los hombres entró apuntando su arma. Nowaki descargó un conciso golpe con el atizador de acero que había cogido, atinando a pesar de lo improvisado a fracturar el brazo que apuntaba. El hombre gritó con dolor y la pistola calló de su mano.

Todo ocurrió en segundos, que para Hiroki parecieron pasar en cámara lenta. Con un ágil movimiento saltó por encima del escritorio y mientras Nowaki golpeaba al hombre que entró tras el primer guardia, él tomó la pistola y apuntó hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo, quejándose de dolor sobre su brazo ensangrentado.

—No dispares. —le pidió Nowaki a Hiroki, mientras le propinaba un último y severo golpe al hombre con quien luchaba, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Vía libre, repito, vía libre. —ordenó Nowaki y esperó que Shinoda ya estuviera en marcha.

Hiroki lo miraba confuso, apuntando al primer guardia que aún estaba consciente. Nowaki se acercó hasta él y le quitó la pistola para luego caminar hasta el hombre y con la cacha de esta noquearlo de un solo golpe.

—Vamos. — le dijo tomando su mano. — tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro donde ocultarnos hasta que lleguen tus hombres.

Hiroki asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo amplio que los había llevado a aquel despacho. Bajaron por unas escaleras y se encontraron en unas estancias que conectaban la casa con el salón principal. Se ocultaron tras una columna al escuchar voces.

—Ni Takao, ni Shihiro responden, algo debe haber pasado con el barco.

—Maldita sea el amo Tsumori se va a enfurecer cuando lo sepa…

Las voces se perdieron por un pasillo. Hiroki miró a Nowaki con angustia.

—Ellos ya deben tenerla a salvo. — murmuró Nowaki, mirándolo con ternura. — no te preocupes.

Hiroki asintió y miró a todos lados.

—¿A dónde podemos ir? —preguntó en un susurro.

Nowaki se asomó por un pasillo que se dirigía a varias habitaciones.

—Vamos por aquí.

Abrieron varias puertas cuidando escuchar primero si no había voces en el interior, finalmente se encontraron con una enorme despensa. Se encerraron allí y luego de explorarla encontraron una puerta que comunicaba con un sótano.

—Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que tus hombres lleguen.

Hiroki lo miró sin entender, cuando este pronunció en voz alta.

—Hiroki está en una despensa en el ala trasera de la casa, quinta puerta, pasillo de la derecha.

Sabía que hablaba para Shinoda, pero no entendía, por qué parecía que iba a marcharse.

Nowaki lo miró intensamente.

—Ya tienen tu ubicación, no tardarán en encontrarte. No te muevas de aquí.

Nowaki le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Espera —murmuró Hiroki siguiéndolo. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

Nowaki le sonrió y sentía que su corazón se partía en dos, despedirse era muy difícil, casi imposible.

—Tengo que ponerte a salvo y aquí no estas totalmente seguro, así que los voy a despistar mientras llega la ayuda.

Hiroki lo miró con angustia, si salía así, si se entregaba, se exponía a que lo mataran. Y ahora que eso era una posibilidad, no quería que sucediera, ¿qué iba a pasar con su hija? ¿Qué le diría a Hana cuando preguntara por su papá?

Pero, ¿de verdad era solo Hana la que sufriría con aquella muerte? ¿Cuáles eran ahora sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso aún lo amaba después de tanto dolor?

Hiroki sacudió la cabeza negando aquella posibilidad, no, no lo amaba, pero lo amó alguna vez y era el padre de su hija y había mil cosas que los separaban, sí, pero su hija los unía por siempre y ella no merecía sufrir así.

—No puedes irte, no puedes exponerte así, Allegra sufriría mucho si algo te pasa.

Nowaki le sonrió y tomó la mano que le detenía, besándola dulcemente.

—Tu corazón es hermoso, mi amor, para que aún después de todo el daño que te he causado te preocupes por mí.

Hiroki frunció el ceño molesto y retiró su mano rápidamente.

—No es a mí a quien le preocupa lo que te pase, es nuestra hija la que va a sufrir si algo malo te sucede.

Nowaki suspiró con cansancio, sabía que volver a ganar aquel corazón sería imposible, solo un milagro podría lograr tal privilegio.

—Y es por ella y por ti que tengo que hacer esto, debo mantenerlos alejados de ti hasta que tus hombres lleguen, así ellos podrán sacarte de aquí sano y salvo y podré cumplir mi promesa. —Nowaki se acercó y antes de que Hiroki pudiera rechazarle besó su frente amorosamente. —Voy a cumplir mi juramento Hiroki, tú y ella serán felices juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Nowaki salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Hiroki de protestar, en medio de la oscuridad Hiroki se quedó pensando en su vida y en un futuro que ahora ya no veía tan claro.

—Acaben con todo el que se cruce en su camino, no quiero que quede nadie.

Ordenó Shinoda cuando un batallón de sus mejores hombres tomó por asalto la casa, como fantasmas no pudieron ser percibidos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Miyagi lideraba el ataque y se movía ágilmente acabado con todo a su paso, no hubo gritos, ni disparos, apenas la silente daga de la muerte que se extendía por todo el lugar.

Shinoda corrió por los pasillos, buscando la ubicación de Hiroki, hasta que dio con la escalera y finalmente el pasillo, cuando abrió la puerta que le había informado Nowaki, habló suavemente.

—Mi amor, soy yo.

Hiroki corrió a sus brazos y se aferró a su pecho.

—Sabía que vendrías. —murmuró emocionado, sintiendo los tibios besos de Shinoda llenando su rostro.

—Estaba desesperado porque ese hombre diera la orden, solo pensaba en tenerte seguro entre mis brazos. —susurró Shinoda entre besos, llenándose de la paz que le daba saberlo a salvo.

— ¿Mi hija?

—La pequeña damita está el barco con su niñero y varios de mis hombres, darán un paseo y luego la llevaran a casa justo a tiempo para que tú estés allí para recibirla.

Hiroki sonrió y suspiró con alivio, luego de un segundo pensó que no era tan fácil, que aún quedaba un inconveniente.

Shinoda adivinó el pensamiento que atormentaba a Hiroki y lo besó suavemente.

—Él va a ir a la casa y va a hablar con ella, todo va estar bien ya verás.

—Pero…

—Te lo prometo mi amor, Nowaki Usami no volverá a ser un problema para ti.

El sonido de un radio de onda corta quebró el encanto del momento. La voz de Miyagi sonó rotunda por el pequeño aparato.

—Shinoda, todo despejado, podemos sacar al Kumicho de este lugar. Cambio.

Shinoda tomó el radio y cuando iba a responder, el sonido de dos disparos y gritos, fue lo único que escuchó Miyagi.

Akihiko estaba sentado en medio de un enorme caos, enfermeras iban y venían y un contingente de guardias estaba apostado por todo el lugar. Miraba por la puerta de emergencia por donde hacia un buen rato se habían llevado a Misaki.

Apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando. Misaki le había dicho que habían herido a su hermano antes de desmayarse. Cuando despertó en el auto camino al hospital, todo había sido frenético, estaba sangrando y padecía un dolor que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Akihiko se sentía como en el limbo, nadie le hablaba, a nadie conocía y estaba por preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loco, si aquella era una pesadilla y de pronto se despertaría entre las cuatro paredes de su celda.

— ¿Akihiko san?...

Tardó en reconocer que alguien se había acercado a él, que ese alguien le hablaba.

—Isaka san. — dijo por fin, mirando al joven que se sentó a su lado. —Misaki él… se desmayó y cuando lo traía hasta aquí… estaba sangrando.

Ryu, que había pasado un largo rato tratando de averiguar qué demonios había pasado, miró con compasión a aquel hombre, que parecía roto y a punto de volverse pedazos frente a él.

Akihiko miró sus manos y frunció el ceño, estaban llenas de sangre y fue como si de pronto saliera de la cortina que lo aislaba y volviera a la realidad.

—Yo…Dios, por favor…por favor que estén bien. Que no les pase nada malo.

Ryu puso una mano sobre el hombro del atribulado hombre y suspiró, eran muchas las oraciones que habrían de elevarse ese día al cielo, esperando que alguien las escuchara.

Un rato después, habiendo llegado la resignación de la espera a todos en aquel lugar. Akihiko le preguntó a Ryu que había ocurrido. Aunque la respuesta no le gustó y deseó tener el poder de matar con sus propias manos a aquel infame hombre que había marcado tantas vidas.

—Todo parecía haber salido bien en el rescate, nadie se explica quién pudo haber disparado. Lo cierto es que Hiroki tiene un disparo en la cabeza y está en cirugía y Shinoda, bueno, con él… con él no se tienen muchas esperanzas de que salga vivo.

En ese instante salió una enfermera con un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

—Akihiko Usami. —llamó la mujer. Cuando este se puso de pie para dirigirse a ella, esta le espetó con molestia. —Necesito que me acompañe a la habitación de su esposo, está empeñado en levantarse de la cama y acaba de tener un aborto, puede sufrir una hemorragia.

Esa no era la forma de enterarse que acababa de perder la preciosa vida de alguien que amaba. Akihiko apretó una mano en su pecho como tratando de que su corazón no se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba.

La mujer pareció sentir vergüenza por haber hecho las cosas de mala manera, pero ya era tarde.

—Mire. —le dijo con una expresión más serena. —No debí darle así la noticia, pero el paciente es lo primordial ahora y él está muy alterado.

—Iré con usted. — pronunció Akihiko con aplomo.

—Vaya Akihiko san, en lo que yo sepa algo de Hiroki iré a decirle a Misaki para que se tranquilice. —Ryu palmeó despacio el hombro de Akihiko y se sentó de nuevo en la salita de espera, rogando para que no fueran malas noticias las que le diera a Misaki.

—Tiene que comprender que acaba de tener un aborto, no puede andar caminando por allí como si nada.

—Me importa un carajo su maldita opinión. Tengo que ver a mi hermano, tengo que saber cómo está. — le gritó Misaki iracundo al médico que trataba de mantenerlo en la cama. De no haber estado tan débil, hace rato que lo habría golpeado.

Cuando Akihiko entró a la habitación, Misaki le gritó con furia.

—Dile a este imbécil que me quite las manos de encima, dile que tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano.

Akihiko le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al médico.

—Yo me encargo. — le dijo con suavidad y cuando Misaki intentó ponerse de pie un gesto de dolor se pintó en su rostro y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea. — gritó lleno de frustración y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

—Tu hermano está en cirugía aún, nadie ha salido a decir nada nuevo. —Le informó Akihiko acomodándolo en la cama y arropándolo con suavidad. —Isaka san está afuera pendiente de todo, en lo que algo se sepa vendrá a decírnoslo.

Misaki estaba mareado, había perdido mucha sangre y se sentía débil y asustado.

—Tengo que estar con mi hermano. —murmuró desvalido. —tengo que pedirle que no se muera, no se puede morir.

Por un momento volvió a ser aquel niño de trece años que había perdido todo lo que le quedaba en la vida y sentía tanto dolor y tanto miedo.

Akihiko se acostó a su lado y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, dejándolo llorar, mientras le prometía con palabras dulces que nada malo iba a pasar. Aunque el mismo no se lo creía. Mucho se había perdido aquel fatídico día.

Los días pasaron lentos y silenciosos. Nowaki visitaba el hospital cada día con su hija. Cuando lo rescataron de la casa y posteriormente fue llevado a la mansión no pensó que harían concesiones con él, pero Miyagi, que era el que llevaba ahora todo el control, hacia todo lo posible por mantener a la niña ajena a toda la tragedia que se había desatado y Nowaki era una pieza clave en aquel teatro. Miyagi tenía claro que la prioridad de su jefe siempre había sido la niña y por lealtad a él hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla feliz.

A Hanari se le había dicho que su tío había tenido un accidente de auto cuando iban de camino a encontrarse con ella en la mansión, su papá, por suerte, había salido ileso, pero su tío no había tenido la misma suerte. Cada día ella le llevaba flores y regalos, se sentaba a su lado y le contaba cuentos y le hablaba esperando que el la escuchara, rezando para que abriera los ojos y la mirara con ternura como siempre lo hacía.

Así pasaron quince días. Hiroki seguía en coma, no se sabía si iba a despertar ni en qué condiciones lo haría. La bala no había dañado el cerebro, al rebotar en el pecho de Shinoda, había perdido fuerza, rozando el cráneo de Hiroki y ocasionando una conmoción y una inflamación que duró días.

Los médicos se mantenían optimistas, pero la espera se había hecho larga. Misaki no se separaba de su hermano, habían preparado una habitación para él, al lado de donde Hiroki dormía y día y noche le vigilaba como un halcón. Los únicos momentos en los que desparecía era cuando Nowaki llegaba con su hija. Aborrecía aquellas visitas, odiaba ver a aquel hombre cerca de su hermano, odiaba verlo vivo, sano y feliz, mientras que Hiroki estaba en aquella cama, muerto en vida, por su culpa.

Akihiko pasaba la mayor parte del día con él, lo obligaba a comer, a descansar, lo acompañaba silenciosamente, pues desde aquel fatídico día no había vuelto a hablar con él. Misaki toleraba su presencia, seguía sus órdenes en silencio y con resignación, comía, dormía, se tomaba las medicinas que le había recetado el medico después del aborto, pero no hablaba con nadie, su voz se escuchaba solo cuando estaba con Hiroki, a él le hablaba, le rogaba que despertara, le decía que tenía algo hermoso por el que debía luchar, lloraba en su regazo.

La seguridad a su alrededor era blindada, solo Ryu Isaka, Akihiko Usami y Nowaki junto con su hija, tenían libre acceso. Las demás familias eran informadas por Miyagi. Ijuuin habían intentado muchas veces acercarse, pero era imposible. La clínica estaba cercada por un contingente de seguridad enorme.

Esa mañana, Misaki estaba hablando con su hermano, cuando este movió ligeramente los ojos, la algarabía fue absoluta, pero a Misaki le duró poco la emoción. Ya en la tarde, cuando pudo hablar con Hiroki, se dio cuenta que un nuevo infierno comenzaba para él.

—Misaki. —le llamó Hiroki con la voz raposa de no haber sido usada en días. — ¿Cuándo vas a contarme que fue lo que pasó?

Misaki se acercó a la cama y lo miró desconcertado, el mismo desconcierto que había llenado su corazón hacía unas horas, cuando Hiroki había llorado llamando a Nowaki y preguntando por un bebé que había nacido hacía diez años en condiciones innombrables.

La mente de Hiroki había retrocedido diez años en el tiempo y se había alojado en una época en donde fue feliz ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué podía contarle? ¿Cómo le habían encerrado? ¿Cómo le habían arrancado a su hija? ¿Cómo lo habían violado? ¿La miseria que había vivido?

Misaki se sentía entre la espada y la pared, cuando Hiroki, con su mirada dulce e inocente, lo veía como hace diez años, cuando no tenía odio, ni dolor, ni miseria en su corazón y le preguntaba por una vida que él no podía ni queria relatarle.

Todo se había ido al demonio y él se encontró pensando que hubiese deseado también haber perdido la memoria.

—Todo a su tiempo, Hiroki. —le dijo besando su frente con amor. —Los médicos te dijeron que debías tener calma y esperar que tu memoria volviera sola, no debes esforzarte.

Hiroki no pareció complacido con aquella respuesta y frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca que a Misaki le rompió el corazón, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía aquel candor, aquella inocencia en el amado rostro de su hermano.

—Pero Misaki ¿Cómo es que han pasado diez años? Tengo una hija que no conozco y estoy esperando un bebé ¿Dónde están Nowaki y mi hija? ¿Nos casamos? ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé?

Misaki le había intentado explicar todo con calma, obviando miles de cosas y había tenido que decirle lo del bebé pues le habían hecho una ecografía de rutina para que viera que él bebé estaba bien.

No quería responder las preguntas de su hermano, a punto estaba de salir corriendo, cuando alguien, que había escuchado la conversación, entró a la habitación.

—Pues claro que nos casamos y vamos a tener otro bebé, pero hasta que nazca, déjame presentarte a Allegra, nuestra primera hija.

Misaki miró al cretino que pasó a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente y quiso tener el poder de matarlo, pero su sobrina hizo un buen trabajo, riendo y llorando alegremente, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Hiroki y le llamaba mamá con una infinita dulzura.

Misaki no soportó aquel teatro, no sabía que podría haberle dicho Nowaki a la niña, que le habría contado. Estaba claro sí, en que Nowaki estaba aprovechando la pérdida de memoria de Hiroki para su beneficio, pero al ver el rostro de Hiroki enamorado y feliz cuando este se sentó a su lado y lo besó, abrazándolos como una feliz familia, tuvo la certeza de que tenía las manos atadas en todo aquello.

Salió de la habitación sin ser notado y se encontró a Miyagi en el pasillo, escoltado por otros hombres.

—Shinoda murió esta mañana. —Le informó Miyagi con frialdad.

Misaki no cambió su expresión.

—Sepúltenlo como merece. — ordenó sin ningún matiz en la voz.

Miyagi asintió y les hizo una seña a sus hombres, que se marcharon inmediatamente.

— ¿Ah quedado algo de basura regada? — preguntó Misaki, cuando estuvieron a solas.

Miyagi negó con la cabeza.

—Todo limpio señor, no queda nada de esa gente.

Misaki suspiró con alivio, un problema menos del que ocuparse.

Misaki puso su mano sobre el hombro de Miyagi, pues era el único en quién confiaba.

—Estas a cargo del clan Miyagi, los documentos que firmó Hiroki son blindados, estarás a cargo hasta que él decida volver y ahora no está en condiciones de hacerlo. Asesórate con Takahiro y con Ryu sobre qué cosas puede hacer Nowaki para usar a Hiroki a su favor, tenemos que estar preparados, no sabemos que vaya a hacer ese hombre ahora que tiene a mi hermano en su poder.

Misaki suspiró cansado.

—En último caso le pediremos a Yashiro que como testigo de Makoto y como albacea de su última voluntad, adelante las elecciones del clan para que otra familia tome el control. Nowaki Usami no va a salirse con la suya.

Miyagi asintió y con una reverencia se dispuso a marcharse.

—Una última cosa Miyagi, cuando llegue mi…esposo dile que quiero hablar con él y vigila que nadie nos moleste, también ponle guardias a Nowaki, quiero que vigilen todos sus movimientos.

Akihiko llegó comenzando la noche. Miyagi le dio la información y este corrió a la habitación que ocupaba Misaki desde hacía días.

Misaki estaba parado frente a la sombría ventana. No había una vista bonita, solo las paredes de la otra ala del hospital. No había nada bonito en aquel lugar, la atmosfera era lúgubre y opresiva, con todo aquella blancura que parecían fantasmas acechándolo y aquel olor a antiséptico que inundaba su nariz y le repugnaba.

Pero Misaki no miraba hacia fuera, estaba mirado en su interior. Dentro de él había mucho que resolver, mucho que pensar y un cansancio enorme que lo estaba acabando, lentamente.

Se permitió un segundo para él, para sus pérdidas. Acarició su vientre con tristeza y evocó la mirada risueña de un amor que nunca tuvo futuro.

" _míralo, es hermoso, no puedo creer que esa machita sea un bebé, es como un milagro"_

Era una ironía pensar en eso ahora, ya no estaba con Kyo y ya no había un bebé. Misaki pensó entonces en Akihiko, no habían hablado de nada, pero tampoco se había separado de su lado. Supuso que aquel bebé de haber nacido habría tenido un padre que lo adorara. Él había pensado en abortar, pero ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás, sintió que a lo mejor con todo lo que conocía de Akihiko, finalmente no lo habría hecho. Ahora ya era tarde, ya no había bebé, solo un hondo dolor por algo que se perdió antes de que él pudiera demostrar que podía llegar a amarle.

No era necesario seguir manteniendo a Akihiko a su lado, con todo lo que había pasado, la forma en que Akihiko se había comportado con él. Supo que debía dejarlo ir, Akihiko era inocente y no merecía vivir en la oscuridad de su corazón. Ahora que tendría al enemigo dentro de su propia casa, era mejor para todos que él luchara solo esa guerra.

Ya se había llevado dos inocentes esa batalla, el corazón de Kyo y su bebé, no deseaba una víctima más. Él había empezado esa guerra solo y solo la terminaría.

—Me dijo Miyagi san que querías hablar conmigo.

Akihiko estaba esperanzado, después de muchos días escucharía su voz, pero al ver su rostro rígido y cansado supo que no eran buenas noticias.

Misaki lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a mirar el vacío de la blanca pared a través de la ventana.

—Planeé todo desde hace muchos años. — murmuró con cansancio. —cuando me dormía en el incómodo catre en aquella pocilga que llamábamos casa, incluso desde antes, cuando pasé noches enteras buscando a mi hermano. Pensaba en como destruiría lentamente a todos y cada uno de aquellos que nos hicieron daño.

Misaki suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Un día apareció Makoto Shinojara y nos abrió la puerta a un mundo nuevo. —Misaki sonrió recordando al hombre que había querido como a un padre. —Dentro de ese mundo mis sueños de venganza se hicieron más reales, ya no eran meras fantasías, eran objetivos que muy pronto iba a alcanzar.

Akihiko caminó y se sentó en una silla, en silencio, esperando.

—Rastreé a tu familia por años, hasta que finalmente los encontré. Ahora ya tenía lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. El punto era destruir todas sus propiedades, dejarlos en la ruina y hundirlos en la cárcel.

Misaki apretó los puños, porque se había equivocado con Akihiko y admitirlo no era fácil.

—Cuando te conocí, eras un Usami más. Eras parte de la escoria que deseaba como nada, destruir. Me propuse seducirte, usarte y luego sufrirías el mismo destino que los otros de tu familia. No me paré a verificar si eras inocente o no. — Misaki abrió los ojos y miró a Akihiko. —Te use en mi plan de venganza, eras un arma útil para mí y me aseguré de que tendría tu lealtad… embarazándome.

Misaki volvió su mirada avergonzada hacia la ventana, abrazándose, pues una corrosiva frialdad sacudía su cuerpo.

—Creía que tenía todo bajo control. —Murmuró conteniendo un sollozo. — Pero no era así, nunca tuve nada en mi control. No sé si la vida me está castigando por mi prepotencia. Mi cuerpo no me responde, no sabes cuánto rogué para que él bebé…nuestro bebé, no muriera. No lo merecía, no merecía que alguien escuchara mis ruegos, yo… yo había traído esa vida como un medio de venganza y…

Misaki finalmente se quebró, cuando cubrió su rostro con las manos para apaciguar el llanto, sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo rodearon amorosamente. Lloró aferrado a aquel pecho donde un corazón latía suavemente.

—No merezco el amor bonito que me mostraste y tú no mereces que yo siga aprovechándome de ti.

Misaki se apartó contra su voluntad de aquel tibio regazo, él no podía estar allí, no debía.

Le dio la espalda a Akihiko y miró de nuevo por la fría ventana.

—El enemigo está en muy cerca ahora. No confío en tu hermano, no confío en que no va a volver a destrozarle la vida al mío una vez más, ahora que está en su punto más vulnerable. Tengo una nueva batalla que pelear y esta vez voy a hacerlo solo, sin llevarme a ningún inocente por delante.

Akihiko suspiró y tomó los hombros de Misaki para darle la vuelta. Limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió tiernamente, mirándolo con decisión.

—No estás solo, yo estoy contigo.

—Pero…

Akihiko besó los labios húmedos de Misaki cortando sus protestas.

—Ni que me digas que eres un asesino en serie y que estabas planeando como desaparecerme, vas a hacer que me aparte de ti.

Misaki suspiró y lo miró cansado. Akihiko simplemente lo besó con suavidad, hasta que logró que Misaki dejara de resistirse y aceptara sus besos.

—Me necesitas. — susurró entre besos. —Y yo te amo, haré lo que sea por ti.

—Nowaki. —murmuró Misaki y antes de terminar su oración, Akihiko lo hizo por él con una confiada sonrisa.

—Es ahora un enemigo en común, que ambos vigilaremos de ahora en adelante, mi hermano va a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de volverles a hacer daño.

Misaki sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con esperanza, pues ahora tenía un nuevo y fiel aliado en la batalla que se avecinaba.

Aquella tarde aquellos dos seres con intereses diferentes pero con un fin en común, tejieron un montón de planes y el futuro tenía muchas historias por contar, muchas interrogantes que responder y nada tenía un camino que vislumbrara cual iba a ser el final.


	26. Corazon ciego (2da temporada)

Corazón ciego (2da. Temporada)

El olor a café recién hecho, la luz del sol que brillaba a través de las nuevas cortinas en su nueva casa.

"Mi nueva casa"

Una sonrisa suave, sincera y enamorada se escapó de sus labios.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor, sonrió aún mas, como si no pudiera parar de hacerlo.

El desayuno estaba listo sobre la mesa, un periódico descansaba en una esquina de la misma, esperando que su dueño viniera como cada mañana a ojearlo mientras desayunaba la deliciosa comida que le preparaba su esposo cada día.

"Esposo"

Aquella significativa palabra arrancó una nueva sonrisa de los sensuales y aun ligeramente inflamados labios del que ahora esperaba ansioso, mientras recordaba que la noche anterior esos labios inflamados y saciados habían estado en muchas partes del cuerpo del hombre que ahora le pertenecía.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro sonriente y sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en todo aquello que lo tenía tan feliz en esa soleada mañana.

Caminó hasta una pequeña mesa atestada de papeles y se decidió a ojearlos, mientras esperaba la llegada del dueño de sus sonrisas.

Quizás no debió hacer aquello, pues la felicidad de su día desapareció en un instante, cubriéndolo de una frustrante preocupación. Y era frustrante pues no había nada que pudiera hacer para resolver los problemas que le causaban también, un profundo dolor.

— ¿Trabajando tan temprano?

"¡Ah! Esa voz…esa amada voz"

—Solo estaba viendo unos papeles de la importadora. —respondió complacido al darse la vuelta y recibir un cálido beso. —Quiero tener todo listo para Misaki y Akihiko san ahora que vaya a la importadora.

La expresión de su esposo se le antojó un poco tensa tras aquellas palabras y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con sus siguientes palabras.

—No quisiera que fueras a trabajar a la importadora Usami, hasta que el médico no te confirme que estas del todo bien para andar esforzándote.

Allí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa que Ryu no podía borrar de su rostro y en las palabras de su esposo, el otro hermoso motivo que tenía para ser feliz.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Kataguiri sensei dice que mi embarazo está muy bien.

Asahina tomó el periódico sin decir nada más y comenzó a leerlo mientras bebía despacio de su taza de humeante café.

Ryu sonrió de nuevo, él sabía que su esposo no se opondría a que el trabajara. Asahina era muy poco dado a las expresiones físicas de afecto, pero Ryu no las necesitaba pues en ocasiones como aquellas cuando el respeto por sus opiniones y decisiones, prevalecía aun ante las preocupaciones de Asahina. Ryu tenía la certeza de que su esposo lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Se sentó a comer a su lado, mientras pensaba en los tres meses de feliz matrimonio que llevaban. Se habían casado dos semanas después de que Hiroki fuera dado de alta. Ryu al principio había sido reacio pero Asahina había amenazado con llevárselo a donde fuera y casarse así fuera en las Vegas.

Ryu recordaba aquello y sentía aún más amor por el hombre que ahora era su marido. Había sido una ceremonia discreta a la que solo Misaki había asistido en representación de la familia Shinojara.

Ryu había lamentado la ausencia de Hiroki en su día más feliz, pero su estado de salud y su inconveniente amnesia le impedían salir del reposo que guardaba en la mansión.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no notó que Kaoru lo miraba con preocupación.

—No has tocado el desayuno. —le recriminó con suavidad. —sabes que debes comer bien.

Ryu sintió un calor maravilloso cubriendo su piel, cuando la mano de Kaoru se posó posesiva sobre su vientre.

No había planeado tener familia tan rápido. De hecho antes de casarse habían acordado esperar un año o dos antes de pensar en un embarazo, pero la naturaleza tenía otros planes y a pesar de las medidas anticonceptivas el pequeño regalo les llegó en su luna de miel por Australia.

La mano de Ryu se posó sobre la de su esposo.

—Comí un poco mientras esperaba que bajaras y sabes que debo comer mucho pero en porciones pequeñas. Me llevaré una merienda para comer algo más tarde en la importadora.

Asahina suspiró pesadamente, viéndose evidentemente incomodo pero resignado.

— ¿Que tanto trabajo tienes allí? —preguntó mientras revisaba los papeles que hasta hace poco Ryu había estado mirando.

Ryu se puso a su lado y le dio una carpeta que contenía más o menos un resumen de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Akihiko san ha estado trabajando en limpiar la empresa de los otros negocios sucios que la tenían de tapadera. Misaki ha estado ayudándole inyectándole capital para nuevas inversiones y unos proyectos muy buenos que tiene Akihiko san en mente. Yo me encargo de evaluar la viabilidad de los proyectos y de cubrir todos los aspectos legales.

— ¿Confía Misaki kun en ese hombre?

Ryu se esperaba desde hace mucho aquella pregunta, pues aunque Kaoru no había opinado en todos aquellos meses acerca de la cercanía de Misaki con quién fuera un miembro de la familia Usami, Ryu sabía que como líder de la Familia Asahina, Kaoru estaba preocupado por lo que aquella alianza pudiera traer al clan Shinojara.

Se sentó y conminó a su esposo a sentarse también.

—Misaki ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles y crueles. —le explicó, mientras tomando su mano le suplicaba compresión con su mirada. —Perder a su bebé y a su hermano casi el mismo día fueron golpes muy duros para él. Akihiko san ha sido su apoyo y a pesar de que Misaki le confesó todo el daño que le había hecho y esperaba hacerle, él le juró lealtad y ha sido muy comprensivo y paciente.

Ryu suspiró y apretó los labios con impotencia.

—Misaki está destrozado emocionalmente. Come muy poco y no duerme. Akihiko san teme que se enferme con tanta tensión.

Kaoru se puso de pie, caminó hasta la mesa y recogió todos los papeles metiéndolos en un maletín.

— ¿Hiroki sama sigue de viaje con el hombre ese?

Aquello era el punto de quiebre de Misaki. Nowaki Kusama y la maldición que aun significaba para la vida de su hermano.

—Sí. —respondió Ryu con desgano. —Está previsto que regresen en dos semanas. Pero Misaki está al borde. Cada vez que llama para hablar con él, tanto Nowaki como la niña se lo niegan. Han hecho un buen equipo esos dos para tenerlos apartados y sólo logra hablar con él cuándo Hiroki lo llama y entonces es el turno de Hiroki para atormentarlo, porque le reprocha que no lo llama.

Ryu hizo un gesto exasperado golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

— ¿Qué puede decirle Misaki? ¿Qué tanto su hija como su…prometido, están manteniéndolos alejados a propósito? Y ella no tiene la culpa es…es ese hombre quien está manejando a su manera toda esta situación.

Kaoru lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Cálmate. —le conminó. — ¿crees que ese hombre este manipulando también a su hija?

Ryu, con un hondo suspiro, negó con la cabeza, recostándose del amplio pecho de su esposo.

—No sé qué decirte. Con Hiroki sin recordar nada de todos estos diez años, creo que ha aprovechado que ahora es de nuevo aquel joven inocente y frágil que se enamoró de él hace muchos años. No sé qué puede haberle dicho a su hija para que fuera su cómplice pero esta claro que la verdad, no fue. Y eso es lo que vuelve este asunto tan sórdido y peligroso. La verdad sigue allí, él lo sabe, está en la memoria perdida de Hiroki y está en su propia mente. Él sabe que no podrá mantenerla en secreto para siempre y siento…siento que está haciendo todo esto para favorecerse ¿pero cuál es su intención? ¿Ama a Hiroki verdaderamente, o quiere conseguir algo más?

La situación estaba realmente complicada para todos en aquella familia, pero al ver la tensión en el rostro de Ryu no quiso escarbar más en aquel tema. Ya se encargaría de averiguar por su cuenta. Era hora de hablar seriamente con Miyagui Yo, que era su mejor amigo y ahora el líder provisional del clan Shinojara.

—¿Vas a decirle a Misaki hoy lo de nuestro bebé? Quisiera poder decirle a mis padres y los tuyos también querrían saber que esperan su primer nieto. —le susurró besando sus labios con dulzura.

Ryu lo miró sintiéndose un poco culpable. No le había dicho a nadie de su embarazo, era un acontecimiento feliz, sí, pero por lo mismo se sentía egoísta teniendo tanta felicidad en su corazón mientras las sombras y el dolor estaban cernidos en los corazones de quienes consideraba como su familia.

—No quiero causarle más dolor. —murmuró apesadumbrado.

— ¿Porque no le das la oportunidad de sorprenderte? A lo mejor en lugar de causarle dolor, logras que se alegre un poco. Yo sé que él te quiere mucho.

Después de aquellas palabras se besaron un rato y se despidieron una hora después camino cada uno a su trabajo. Ryu pensó mucho en todo el camino y sintió que Kaoru tenía razón, era hora de hablar con Misaki y finalmente decirle a todos que su felicidad no podía ser más completa, ahora con un bebé en camino.

Misaki llegó a la importadora muy temprano, apenas saludó a las personas que se cruzaron en su camino, pero no era porque mantuviera aun aquel aire de superioridad y arrogancia que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Era porque a veces simplemente le costaba despertarse a esa realidad absurda que vivía. Se sentía desprendido de su cuerpo, como si viviera en otra dimensión, lejos de todo aquel dolor.

Se había convertido en un fantasma que rondaba la mansión, viviendo de los recuerdos que esta encerraba, alimentándose de la realidad a la que quería regresar.

Todos estaban preocupados por él, su situación había empeorado cuando Nowaki se había llevado hace más de un mes a Hiroki a un viaje, alegando hacerlo para que este mejorara más rápidamente.

No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, las razones esbozadas por aquel cretino fueron muy convincentes para su hermano, y este miraba el sol a través de los ojos de Nowaki. Aquello era como cientos de puñales clavándose en el pecho de Misaki.

A veces el miedo, la frustración, la angustia, eran tales que lo hacían despertar a media noche de su ya precario sueño, sin aire y con un dolor tan profundo que se volvía físico, haciéndolo gritar.

Era entonces cuando unos brazos cálidos y fuertes lo envolvían y una voz dulce le susurraba al oído, mientras un aliento tibio lo llenaba de calma, lo traía de vuelta de aquel inferno, lo centraba y lo llevaba de regreso al inquieto sueño en el que había medio dormido durante todos aquellos largos y difíciles meses.

Akihiko había sido su fuerza, la fuente de la que recibía energía. Sin él se habría hecho pedazos.

Trabajar en la importadora se había convertido en un medio para escapar. Se encerraba en la oficina y trabajaba hasta el agotamiento porque eso le impedía pensar. Los negocios del clan habían quedado en manos de Miyagi y para él, el trabajo en la importadora era como una droga que lo tranquilizaba, que le daba un poco de equilibrio. Mucho también tenía que ver el entusiasmo que Akihiko le ponía al trabajo. Se esforzaba por sacar aquel negocio adelante y a Misaki aunque se lo negara le gustaba eso del hombre por el que sentía mil emociones encontradas.

Akihiko lo mantenía cuerdo, lo mantenía vivo. Akihiko era su puerto seguro, a él se aferraba, en el confiaba y eso lo asustaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a aquellas emociones y había decidió aceptarlas. No le molestaba que Akihiko lo besara, ni que durmieran en la misma cama. Akihiko no le hacia el amor, pero lo abrazaba hasta que se dormía, vigilaba su sueño, lo calmaba en sus pesadillas. Akihiko se había convertido en su todo, en un momento en el que él no era nada.

—Te traje un té y un desayuno ligero.

Misaki levantó la mirada de los papeles que revisaba, esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

—Solo quiero el té. Gracias.

Pero Akihiko no era un hombre que aceptaba negativas. Rodó una silla y se sentó junto a Misaki, puso el té sobre la mesa mientras que con suavidad giraba la silla de Misaki para que quedaran frente a frente.

—Come, aunque sea un poco. —le pidió en un tono, que sin ser demandante no dejaba dudas de que no era una petición sino una cortes orden.

Misaki asintió sin ánimo, no podía, no quería y no sabía ya como negarse. El Misaki de antaño lo habría mandado al diablo, pero ese joven enérgico y poderoso estaba dormido en su interior, como si hubiese muerto de alguna forma.

Comió despacio un poco de cada cosa que Akihiko había traído, mientras este le hablaba de lo que habían planeado para aquel día.

—Isaka san debe traer ahora los papeles de las compras de los nuevos barcos y quiero que revises también el acuerdo con la empacadora que estamos pensando en contratar. A las once tenemos una reunión con el equipo publicitario que llevará la campaña del nuevo producto y quisiera que Isaka san fuera a sacar los permisos que faltan para…

—Encomiéndale eso a otra persona. — le interrumpió Misaki, dejando el plato medio lleno, a un lado.

Akihiko suspiró y decidió obviar lo poco que Misaki había comido, ya lo haría comer más tarde.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que Isaka san se encargue de eso?

Misaki giró de nuevo su silla enfrentándose de nuevo a los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

—Está embarazado y no quiero que se sobre esfuerce. Encárgale las cosas pesadas a Takahiro, es el abogado de la familia y es muy bueno.

Misaki frunció el ceño y continúo leyendo los papeles sin mirar a Akihiko.

—Ya buscaré la manera de poco a poco ir apartando a Ryu del trabajo, él tiene que estar en su casa, feliz y descansando. Tiene que pensar en su bebé.

Akihiko entendió la desazón de Misaki pues él se sentía igual de destrozado por la pérdida de su hijo. Aunque comprendía que el dolor de Misaki era aún más grande por todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad que lo embargaban.

—Hablaré con Takahiro san entonces. —le dijo tomando su mano con suavidad. Misaki volvió el rostro para mirarle y este esbozo una dulce sonrisa. —Te amo, Misaki y estoy aquí contigo. No me ocultes tu dolor, porque es inútil, yo puedo sentirlo, sé que te está consumiendo y de verdad intento, intento ayudarte, pero no te cierres a mí. Saldremos de esto juntos, te lo prometo. Tenemos que superar todo esto por nuestro bebé a él se lo debemos.

Misaki sintió sus ojos colmarse de lágrimas y a pesar de su reticencia se puso de pie y se abrazó a Akihiko que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Estoy cansado. —murmuró tristemente. —quiero que esta pesadilla se termine.

Akihiko besó sus revueltos cabellos.

—Te paciencia mi amor, pronto todo terminara, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Pero Misaki a pesar de aquel optimista comentario no poda llegar a creer. Negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un lastimero sollozo.

—Hoy tampoco me dejaron hablar con él. Esta vez estaba dormido, supuestamente. Odio hablar con ese maldito hombre, ni siquiera responde a mis preguntas de cómo está el bebé. No sé si a mi hermano lo ha visto un médico. Cuando él me llama apenas lo dejan hablar conmigo.

Akihiko estaba furioso con Nowaki, su actitud estaba sacándolo de quicio.

—Iremos para allá. Si no puedes hablar con él por teléfono les llegaremos de improvisto, así no podrán seguir negándotelo.

Misaki se separó de sus brazos mirándolo con un dejo de esperanza. Él lo había pensado muchas veces, pero temía lo que aquello podía causar en su hermano. Su salud metal era primordial y el médico había recomendado evitar discusiones, situaciones estresantes o cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar la estabilidad de Hiroki, tanto por su mente como por su embarazo de ya un poco más de cuatro meses.

— ¿Podemos hacer eso? —preguntó temeroso. —¿Qué… qué pensará Hiroki si nos aparecemos así, como así?

Akihiko lo atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Pensará que lo extrañabas mucho y pensará que quisiste aprovechar de tomarte unas vacaciones con tu esposo. No tiene nada de malo que pasemos estas dos semanas con ellos y regresemos todos juntos. De todas formas tenían previsto regresar en ese tiempo.

Misaki se lo pensó un segundo. Ir a ver a su hermano era lo que deseaba con todo su corazón, pero ¿era lo más acertado? Había preguntas que debía responder, preguntas que había evitado responder en el periodo inicial de convalecencia de Hiroki. Preguntas como ¿De dónde venía todo el dinero que ahora ostentaban? ¿Quién era Makoto Shinojara? ¿Qué había pasado en aquellos diez años? Y ¿Cómo era que había terminado con un disparo en la cabeza? Misaki no sabía que podía haberle dicho Nowaki y…

—Hablaré con mi hermano ahora mismo para ponerlo al tanto de mis planes. —le espetó Akihiko cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando Misaki quiso exponer lo inconveniente de esa idea. Akihiko lo besó despacio. —Le haré saber que si se le ocurre inventar cualquier cosa que impida que vayamos a ver a Hiroki se las va a ver conmigo.

Misaki aun lo miró con aprensión.

—No te preocupes mi amor. — le pidió Akihiko confiadamente. —tengo una carta bajo la manga y la voy a usar contra él, si me obliga a hacerlo.

—Allegra. —murmuró Misaki.

Akihiko asintió y ante la preocupación en la mirada de Misaki esbozó una firme sonrisa.

—No le haré ningún daño a mi sobrina, Misaki, yo también la quiero mucho, pero cuento con que él no sepa eso. Cuento con él crea que soy capaz de todo y sé que voy a convencerlo. Hablaré con él para saber que le ha dicho a tu hermano y así podemos ir confiados y tu podrás hablar con el sin temor a lastimarlo.

Misaki sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con completa confianza.

—Si logro recuperar el espacio perdido con mi hermano.

—Te será más fácil ganar la batalla que Nowaki cree ya ganada. —Akihiko lo besó de nuevo, feliz de ver un atisbo del antiguo Misaki en su mirada. —Le dimos mucho terreno consientes que con la convalecencia de tu hermano y su embarazo estábamos con las manos atadas, pero ya han pasado muchos meses, tu hermano seguro estará mucho mejor y es nuestro momento de actuar.

—Gracias. —susurró Misaki sonriendo ampliamente y Akihiko lo besó con ternura.

—Por ti todo. —murmuró entre sus labios, complacido y feliz.

Así los encontró Ryu, sumidos en un beso apasionado y profundo.

—Lo siento. — murmuró apenado y tanto Misaki como Akihiko rieron relajados y tranquilos.

La risa fue contagiosa y maravillosa para Ryu que se sintió agradecido por ver a su amigo con renovadas fuerzas.

—Te dejo con Isaka san, mi amor. Voy a encargarme de unas cosas.

Misaki asintió complacido, sabiendo de qué cosa iba a encargarse Akihiko. Cuando este los dejó solos después de despedirse de Ryu. Se sentaron en un sofá que había en la oficina.

—Te traje todos los contratos y…

— ¿No vas a decirme nunca que estas esperando un bebé? —espetó Misaki sin pensarlo mucho, lo que dejó a Ryu casi sin aliento. —Dentro de unos meses va a ser difícil ocultarlo.

—Co-como…yo…yo no quería. No quería hacerte daño.

La expresión acongojada de Ryu hizo que Misaki sintiera mucho cariño y admiración por aquel joven que quería como a un hermano.

— ¿Por qué va a hacerme daño que seas feliz? He estado esperando que me dieras esa noticia maravillosa desde que empecé a notar los cambios en ti. Tuve que preguntarle a Asahina para confirmarlo y me sentí muy dolido cuando vi que pasaban los días y no me decías nada.

Ryu oculto su rostro, avergonzado.

—Lo siento. — musitó tristemente.

—Bien… ¿me lo vas a decir o no? —lo regañó Misaki con una sonrisa.

—Estoy esperando un bebé.

Misaki rio y abrazó a su amigo con fervor.

—Felicitaciones. — susurró a su oído. — Cuídate mucho, cuídalo mucho a él y sé muy, muy feliz. Tú lo mereces.

Ryu lo abrazó con fuerza y Misaki sintió que se liberaba poco a poco del peso que lo había tenido adormecido. La perspectiva de volver a ver a su hermano le dio fuerzas. La idea de recuperarlo le dio valor y el amor de Akihiko nuevamente fue el pilar fuerte del que se sostuvo para no caer en el miedo y las dudas.

Al poco rato estaban trabajando, entre las protestas de Ryu porque Misaki quería quitarle todo el trabajo pesado.

—No es justo. — se quejaba Ryu. —Estoy bien y tú y Kaoru no tienen por qué confabularse para encerrarme en casa. Quiero trabajar.

Misaki ni se inmutó.

—No vas a dejar de trabajar, sólo no harás nada pesado y trabajarás medio día, aquí en la oficina.

Ryu frunció la boca en un adorable y enfurruñado mohín de disgusto y siguió trabajando en silencio hasta que Akihiko vino a buscarlos para llevarlos a almorzar.

—Ya hable con él, nos iremos mañana en la tarde, prepararé todo esta noche en lo que lleguemos a casa. —Le informó Akihiko en el camino al restaurant y ante la interrogante mirada de Ryu, Misaki le explicó lo que habían planeado.

Pasaron el almuerzo conversando de los planes y Ryu se mostró complacido de lo que Akihiko había propuesto. Era lo mejor para Misaki y una excelente idea para no seguir dejando Hiroki a merced de aquel hombre.

Cuando ya estaban esperando la cuenta para volver a la oficina, el celular de Misaki sonó. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quien le llamaba.

—Hiroki, que bueno escucharte. — le habló emocionado.

—Misaki, regreso mañana, por favor búscame en el aeropuerto, el vuelo llega a las seis de la tarde.

Hiroki se oía exaltado y Misaki se preocupó.

— ¿Hiroki, ocurrió algo? ¿Cómo es eso que regresas mañana? — Le preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando los rostros preocupados de Akihiko y Ryu. — ¿No te dijo Nowaki que nosotros íbamos a ir a verte?

Escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la línea que no supo interpretar si fue un resoplido o un sollozo. Al volver a escuchar la voz de su hermano, esta, estaba un poco ronca y temblorosa por lo que confirmó que el sonido había sido un sollozo y eso lo angustió aún más.

—Ese es el problema Misaki, que Nowaki no me dijo nada, que Nowaki ha estado ocultándome muchas cosas, como por ejemplo tus llamadas. —Misaki escuchó como su hermano respiró profundo y le dijo esta vez con más aplomo. —No puedo hablar mucho Misaki, pasaré la noche en un hotel, ya tengo el pasaje para Japón, te veo mañana hermano y vamos a hablar de muchas cosas.

Cuando Hiroki colgó, Misaki quedó con una sensación de desasosiego enorme y justo cuando Akihiko iba a decir algo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ninguno se sorprendió al ver que quien llamaba era Nowaki. Aquel lio solo acababa de empezar.


	27. El silencio tiene voces

El silencio tiene voces.

Es difícil dormir cuando tu mente no para, cuando en el silencio de la noche murmuran voces que no sabes de donde provienen.

Hiroki abre los ojos, aun las escucha, ha despertado de su sueño superficial, pero no, no estaba soñando. Puede escuchar aun esos murmullos, esas voces que no sabe que le dicen, pero que siente es importante.

Cuidadosamente se pone de pie, mira a la cama donde hasta hace pocos segundos dormía y encuentra la figura serena de un hombre. Debería sonreír, siente que debería ser feliz, pero el problema está en que su corazón no siente, no entiende. Poco a poco, en el transcurrir de los días se ha ido sintiendo más y más intranquilo. No lo serenan sus sonrisas, sus caricias no le llenan, su cercanía física lo colma de temor, sus besos que recordaba cálidos y dulces le dejan con una sensación de desasosiego que lo ahoga. Su cuerpo lo rechaza y no entiende por qué.

Camina sin hacer ruido fuera de la lujosa habitación, aquel impersonal apartamento lo asfixia. Lo ve como una lujosa jaula donde se siente atrapado. Se asoma cuidadosamente en la habitación de su hija y la mira dormir, serena, feliz, como un ángel. Con ella es diferente, no la conoce, no sabía nada de ella hasta hace poco, pero siente que la ha amado desde siempre, siente que ella es lo más importante de su vida.

 _¿Lo más importante?_

No, y lo sabe al tocar su vientre, allí también hay amor, hay ilusión, allí también hay alguien importante, que ama con adoración. Besa a su hija cuidosamente y sale silencioso de la habitación. Camina sigiloso por los oscuros pasillos y finalmente sale hasta una pequeña terraza. El paisaje podría ser mágico, si sus ojos lo miraran con interés, pero no, no le importan las largas avenidas atestadas de árboles frondosos y adornados por la luz nocturna.

Hace frio, pero eso tampoco le perturba. Es la sensación de sentirse atrapado lo que lo abruma, lo que mantiene su mente en constante conflicto. Es como haber enloquecido, como encontrarse en medio de dos vidas, la real y la que su mente le mantiene oculta tras una puerta que por más que intenta no logra abrir.

Su cabeza empieza a doler, como cada vez que intenta forzar unos recuerdos que se niegan a acudir a él.

¿Quién es ahora? ¿Quién fue en esos diez años que ha perdido?

Misaki le dio escuetas explicaciones. Nowaki lo tranquiliza diciéndole que todo llegará a su tiempo. Su médico le dice que es inútil forzar las cosas y se siente enfermo con todo el mundo tratando de decidir por él. Golpea su puño contra el duro barandal de piedra y siente que la desesperanza se apodera de su corazón.

Tiene miedo de recordar, lo reconoce cuando después de su pequeño arrebato de ira, se deja caer en el frio suelo de la terraza y suspira. Mirando el oscuro manto que cubre el cielo, se sosiega. Necesita pensar con claridad, ha estado muchos días obnubilado, se ha sentido mucho tiempo inmerso en una burbuja, desapegado de sí mismo, como si de verdad hubiese enloquecido y se mirara desde el exterior en esa pantomima en la que se había transformado su vida.

Necesita retomar las riendas de sí mismo. Necesita hacer preguntas y necesita respuestas. Sabe que va a ser difícil. Es con Nowaki con quien debe comenzar, es él quien concentra gran parte de sus inquietudes.

— ¿Por qué no quieres a nuestro bebé?

Susurra despacio, la pregunta que ha deseado muchas veces hacer. Nowaki se muestra osco y frio en cada momento en el que su embarazo es tema de conversación. Se desvive por su hija, eso es absoluto pero ¿por qué rechaza al bebé que esperan?

Hiroki cierra los ojos y respira profundo, tratando de reunir fuerzas. Tiene que ser valiente, pues su vida está en un punto muerto. Comienza desde cero, no tiene un pasado al que aferrarse y su futuro es tan incierto, que lo abruma.

—También está Misaki. — se recuerda con nostalgia. Como si su conversación interna lo llevara a reafirmar en voz alta que tiene que solucionar las cosas con los que ama.

— ¿Por qué me está evitando? ¿Qué pasa que no quiere hablar conmigo?

Se pregunta, cansado de tratar de explicarse el frio comportamiento de un hermano que apenas reconoce como el niño dulce de trece años que una vez fue.

—Estoy cansado. —murmura tristemente. —y deberías estar en la cama durmiendo, no aquí con este frio.

Hiroki se sobresalta al oír esa suave voz, con un ligero tono de reproche. Cuando ve al dueño de la misma de pie en la puerta de la terraza, siente de nuevo esa sensación de temor. Las voces en su mente no se apagan, se vuelven un zumbido, atropelladas, incoherentes, como si gritaran todas a la misma vez. Pero no las entiende, no las entiende y allí está su desgracia, porque él sabe que debe oírlas, debe saber lo que ellas le dicen, es importante, es necesario que entienda su mensaje, lo necesita si desea salir ileso de la trampa en la que está siendo envuelto sigilosamente.

—No podía dormir. —se disculpa mientras intenta ponerse de pie y cuando la mano de Nowaki toma la suya para ayudarlo, no puede evitar el escalofrío de rechazo que hiela su piel.

A Nowaki tampoco le pasa desapercibido el respingo que hace Hiroki, siente su mano helada, dura y su mirada se ha vuelto cauta, temerosa.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

Hiroki niega con la cabeza y separa suavemente su mano de la de Nowaki. Sonríe componiendo su rostro para evitar que sus temores trasciendan.

—No, no te preocupes, supongo que es porque no he parado de descansar. Quisiera comenzar a hacer algo productivo, sabes que me gusta trabajar.

—No te hace falta trabajar.

La respuesta de Nowaki le parece un poco brusca, pero no hace comentario al respecto. Suspira, dibuja una tenue sonrisa y camina hacia el interior del departamento con Nowaki siguiéndole silenciosamente.

—No sé nada de la persona que soy ahora, Nowaki. — Le dice suavemente, cuando ya en el interior de la habitación, se dispone a volver a la cama —. Tengo dinero y todas esas propiedades y puedo darme lujos que ni siquiera soñé, pero en mi mente sigo teniendo diecisiete años. En ese tiempo trabajaba para vivir y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba trabajar, ganarme la vida.

Nowaki se sienta a su lado y suspirando toma su mano.

—No sé qué hacer ahora, no sé cómo llegó ese dinero a mí, no sé qué hacer con él o con mi vida. —le dice Hiroki con tristeza, cuando lo ve tratando de buscar algo que decirle.

—No pienses en nada de eso ahora, date tiempo. Con el tiempo todo volverá. Haremos recuerdos nuevos.

Y allí esta esa respuesta que tanto lo exaspera, ese beso que lo deja frio, el rostro hermoso que tanto amó y que ahora lo amenaza, que ahora lo lastima.

—Sí. — responde con una media sonrisa y se acomoda entre las sabanas para intentar dormir o por lo menos para fingir que lo hace. Todo para evitar que Nowaki lo mire, para evitar que lo siga tocando, para no pensar en que poco a poco se alejan más.

La mañana llegó sin ningún contratiempo y sin saber cómo había logrado dormir un poco.

— ¡Buenos días mami! —lo despierta una voz cantarina y risueña.

—Buenos días tesoro. —le saluda con una genuina y feliz sonrisa y acomodándose en la cama recibe la bandeja llena de un delicioso desayuno que su hija le trae, feliz.

—Papi y yo te hicimos el desayuno, todo nutritivo para que mi hermanita crezca muy grande y sana.

Allegra no tiene problema alguno con su embarazo, como hermana mayor se ha encomendado la tarea de cuidar de su mamá y de su hermanito por venir. Ella ha sido atenta y se ha mostrado ilusionada en todo momento con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

" _¿Familia?"_

Hiroki aparta con una sonrisa los tristes pensamientos y besa cariñosamente el rostro feliz de su hija.

—Gracias mi niña hermosa, tu hermanito y yo te lo agradecemos mucho.

—Hermanita, mamá, hermanita. —Lo corrige ella con un dramático gesto de fastidio.

Hiroki río esta vez emocionado. Allegra no ha parado de decir que su mamá tendrá una niña, para que ella pueda vestirla y ponerla hermosa, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

—Está bien cariño, tu hermanita. —la abraza y besa sus sonrojadas mejillas. —pero si es un hermanito también lo querrás ¿verdad?

Allegra compone un mohín de disgusto, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, responde.

—Los niños son unos latosos, pero sí, claro que lo voy a querer mucho.

— ¿A quién vas a querer mucho?

— ¡Papiiii! —gritó desaforada lanzándose a los brazos de su padre que la recibe con una hermosa y feliz sonrisa. —Estábamos hablando del bebé ¿Tu qué quieres que sea, niño o niña?

Y esa respuesta la esperó Hiroki ansioso, pero no fue lo que deseaba escuchar.

—Mi niña traviesa ¿porque no dejas comer a tu mamá con tranquilidad? Ve a cambiarte para que cuando mamá termine salgamos de paseo.

Hiroki ocultó su decepción dándole una probada al desayuno que ya no se le hacía tan apetecible.

— ¿Vamos a salir? —preguntó sereno, cuando Allegra salió de la habitación dando gritos de emoción.

Nowaki le dio la espalda y comenzó a sacar ropa del closet.

—Sí ¿no recuerdas que te comente ayer que iríamos a dar un paseo por los museos?

—Eso ya lo hicimos hace unas semanas.

—No los visitamos todos. —respondió Nowaki, tenso.

Hiroki sabía que mentía, no habían parado en todo aquel mes de visitar todos los parques, museos, plazas, galerías que había en Londres. Parecía que Nowaki buscaba mantenerlo ocupado y también agotado, porque aquellos paseos lo desgastaban físicamente, aunque su mente se empeñara en mantenerse alerta.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos hoy en casa? Estoy un poco cansado y quisiera llamar a Misaki…

— ¡No!

El grito y la negativa de Nowaki lo sobresaltaron, pero la inoportuna aparición de su hija, dejó en el aire más interrogantes en la mente de Hiroki.

—Mami podemos ir al Museo de historia natural, hay un dinosaurio y un montón de animales, es enorme y…

Hiroki dejó de escuchar la perorata de su hija, mientras buscaba respuestas en la mirada de Nowaki, pero este solo le dio la espalda y siguió acomodando la ropa que se pondrían.

—Si mi princesa, iremos al Museo de historia natural. —respondió Nowaki tranquilamente, sin percibir la molestia de Hiroki ni su preocupación.

Allegra le sirvió de distracción pues parloteaba emocionada sentada en la cama con Hiroki. Este no pudo hacer más que tomarse el té que Nowaki le había servido y pensar silenciosamente en la conversación que era obvio debían tener.

—Te dejaré la ropa en el baño para que te cambies y te arregles, ya verás que nos vamos a divertir.

Hiroki sintió deseos de abofetearlo cuando con el mayor cinismo y como si nada hubiese pasado, besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

—El agua está calentita, te das un baño, te pones hermoso y salimos los tres, es tan emocionante.

Hiroki sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hija, pero Allegra no pudo notar que aquella sonrisa estaba afectada, no pudo ver el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos de su madre ¿Cómo podría? Su inocencia lo hacía ver todo color de rosa y aquello para ella debía ser una aventura maravillosa.

Según lo poco que le habían contado ellos, habían estado separados un tiempo, no le habían dado mayores detalles, pero entendía porque la niña a veces se sentía tan apegada y posesiva con él.

—¿Por qué no buscas un suéter para ponerte? recuerda que el clima es frio y seguro volveremos tarde.

Allegra asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hiroki se puso de pie y recogió la bandeja con los restos de su atrofiado desayuno. Iba a dejarlos sobre la cómoda pero decidió llevarlos él mismo a la cocina y esa decisión lo ayudó a escuchar algo que lo encaminaría a despertar de su letargo.

—Hola tío Usagui…muy bien, aquí en Londres todo es divertido, papi dice que no regresaremos a Japón.

Hiroki se detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando escuchó la voz emocionada de su hija.

 _¿No regresarían a Japón? ¿Cuándo Nowaki había tomado esa decisión? Y ¿por qué no le había consultado nada?_

—No tío Usagui, no puedo ponerte a mi mami porque aun duerme, mi Tío Misaki también llamó y le dije lo mismo. Mami últimamente duerme mucho, es por el bebé ¿sabes?

 _¿Misaki había llamado? ¿Por qué no se lo pasaron?_

Hiroki apretó con violencia la bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Con quién hablas, Hanari?

Hiroki se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Nowaki y lo perturbó como siempre escuchar aquel nombre con el que a veces llamaba a su hija. Caminó para ocultarse en una pequeña habitación que estaba en medio del pasillo y que fungía de comedor. Esta se comunicaba con la cocina y con la sala donde estaban Nowaki y su hija con pequeñas puertas que para fortuna de Hiroki, estaban cerradas, pero que le permitían escuchar la conversación que llevaban a cabo aquellos dos.

—Es el tío Usagui, papi, quiere hablar con mami, ya le dije que estaba durmiendo.

Hiroki pudo notar cierta nota de fastidio en la voz de su hija y se preguntó desde cuando estarían negándole las llamadas. Sabia poco de Usami Akihiko, había cruzado pocas palabras con él, pero era el hermano de Nowaki y más aún el esposo de Misaki, siendo familia no entendía porque no le permitían hablar con él. Y Misaki ¿Cómo es que su hermano le había llamado y no le habían avisado, ni siquiera le habían dicho nada?

—Déjame hablar con tu tío.

—Sí, voy a buscar un suéter, mami dijo…

La voz de su hija se interrumpió y luego Nowaki habló con suavidad.

—Anda, ve a tu habitación, te avisaré cuando estemos listos para salir.

Hiroki pudo escuchar el tropel que hizo su hija al correr a su cuarto y se acomodó pegado a la puerta, para escuchar lo que le diría Nowaki a su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres? …Ya te dijo mi hija que está dormido…No es mi culpa que llames en momentos inopor… ¿me estas amenazando?...¿porque no nos dejan en paz? Hiroki aquí es feliz conmigo y con nuestra hija…Misaki me odia y va a hacer todo lo posible por separarnos, tú lo sabes…Pues mientras esté en mis manos Hiroki no va a volver a hablar con Misaki… No me amenaces Akihiko, tú sabes que soy yo el que tiene el poder en sus manos… No serias capaz de hacerle eso a Hanari… ¡No voy a volver a Japón, maldita sea!... Akihiko si me obligas voy a desaparecer con Hiroki y con mi hija, no nos encontrarán jamás… Hiroki creerá lo que yo le diga… ¡Él no va a recuperar la memoria jamás!... Si te atreves a hacer eso… ¡Akihiko!…!Akihiko!… ¡Maldita sea!

Hiroki corrió con el corazón acelerado hasta el interior de su habitación, dejó la bandeja tirada sobre la cómoda y se encerró en el baño con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Los pedazos sueltos de aquella conversación lo tenían entre el asombro y la histeria ¿Qué era lo que le estaban ocultando? ¿Por qué Nowaki estaba comportándose de aquella manera?

Los golpes a la puerta a la que se mantenía recostado muerto de miedo y de asombro, lo sobresaltaron.

— ¿Hiroki, amor, ya estás listo? Allegra y yo te estamos esperando.

Hiroki trató de respirar con calma, tenía que hacer algo, pero Nowaki no podía darse cuenta de su intranquilidad, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—S-si ya…ya casi estoy listo. — afirmó a través de la puerta, rogando para que Nowaki le creyera y se largara.

—Bien, te esperamos en la sala, no te tardes mucho. Ya verás que nos vamos a divertir.

Hiroki cubrió su boca con la mano tratando de ahogar los gritos de ira, indignación y miedo que pugnaban por salir. Se dio un baño rápido y se arregló en automático, tratando de pensar sobre la marcha que iba a hacer.

Para cuando salió del baño aun no tenía claro que debía hacer ¿debía confrontar a Nowaki? ¿Preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento irracional? Caminó con pasos débiles a la sala y allí los encontró sonriendo alegremente. Se sintió mal por pensar que eran dos conspiradores que buscaban mantenerlo encerrado en aquel lugar, incomunicado de sus seres queridos, ajeno a una realidad que desconocía.

—Ah, allí estas, que bueno que ya estás listo. Allegra ya empezaba a pensar que no íbamos a ir al museo.

Hiroki trató de sonreír cuando su hija corrió a abrazarle, pero su sonrisa salió como una mueca y Nowaki se inquietó.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hiroki? ¿Te sientes mal?

" _Dímelo tú, Nowaki, dime que pasa, dime porque me tienes aquí secuestrado."_

Habría querido gritarle aquellas dudas a Nowaki, pero algo en su mente le advirtió que no lo hiciera, que no se pusiera en evidencia.

—Solo estoy cansado. Insisto en que deberían ir ustedes y dejarme en casa descansando.

Nowaki no mostró emoción alguna. Sonrió con suavidad y se puso de pie para abrazarlo y besarlo en unos labios que se le antojaron secos y temblorosos, pero que no le advirtieron que algo malo estuviera pasando.

—Si tú te quedas, nosotros también, no vamos a dejarte solo ¿verdad Allegra?

Hiroki sintió los pequeños bracitos de su hija abrazándole y no supo porque las palabras de Nowaki le parecieron una amenaza. Sintió repulsión y las náuseas amenazaron con hacerlo devolver lo poco que había comido. Hizo todo un esfuerzo para recomponerse y sonreír.

—No quiero arruinarles el día, vamos, pero tratemos de no volver tarde.

En ese punto sabía que debía huir. Lamentaba pensar en dejar a su hija, pero no sabía hasta qué punto estaba ella implicada en lo planes de Nowaki y alertarla seria como anunciarle a Nowaki su deseo de huir. Le dolía toda aquella situación, pero en ese instante solo había cabida para la increíble sensación que tenia de escapar de aquel lugar.

Las ideas agarrotadas en su mente tomaron forma cuando llegaron al ascensor.

—O-olvide algo, bajen ustedes, ya los alcanzo.

— ¿Qué olvidaste? — preguntó Nowaki, suspicaz.

—Yo…u-una bufanda. —Hiroki agradeció que su mente estuviera despejada y lo ayudara a pensar rápido. —Sí, el clima está frio y solo con el suéter no basta.

Nowaki no pareció creerle mucho, por un momento Hiroki pensó que insistiría en ir con él, pero la suerte lo favoreció.

—Está bien, búscala y te esperaremos abajo.

Hiroki sonrió y caminó con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir hasta el departamento. Suspiró con alivio cuando se vio en el interior de este y corrió hasta la habitación. Lo primero era su pasaporte, sin eso no podría viajar. Lo encontró en las gavetas del escritorio de Nowaki, junto con algunas tarjetas de crédito que estaban a su nombre. Tomó el pasaporte y una de las tarjetas tratando de dejar todo como estaba. Necesitaba dinero efectivo, pensó frenético y corrió al closet para ver si entre las chaquetas o pantalones de Nowaki, conseguía algo que le permitiera moverse en el transporte urbano.

Cuando estaba de rodillas revisando el armario oyó con sobresalto la voz de Nowaki.

—Las bufandas están en los cajones.

La mano que sostenía el pasaporte y la tarjeta comenzó a temblar con violencia, sintió que no podría huir de allí, tuvo terror por primera vez por lo que estaba pasando y quiso gritar de frustración. En un momento de lucidez, intentó controlarse, como estaba de rodillas dándole la espalda a Nowaki metió el pasaporte y la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su suéter esperado que Nowaki no hubiese notado aquel movimiento. Tomó unos guantes que ni sabía que estaban allí y se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

—Estaba buscando unos guantes, el frio en la noche se hace más fuerte y conociéndolos vamos a llegar tarde.

Su voz salió con aplomo y su sonrisa pareció convencer a Nowaki que lo miraba extrañado.

—Tus guantes también están en el cajón. —Nowaki sacó una bufanda y un juego de guantes de un cajón, extendiéndoselos a Hiroki. —Esos son míos.

Nowaki quito de sus manos el par de guantes que Hiroki apretaba como si de un salvavidas se tratase y le dio la bufanda y los otros guantes con una galante sonrisa.

—Tus manos son muy pequeñas para estos.

Hiroki sintió el beso que Nowaki le dio en las manos como si de un jarrón de agua helada se tratara. Aun así sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sabes que a veces se me olvida donde están las cosas.

—Sí, eres un olvidadizo, siempre has sido así.

 _¡Él no va a recuperar la memoria jamás!_

Hiroki recordó las palabras que le había escuchado gritar a Nowaki.

 _Y te conviene que yo no recuerde ¿verdad? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que olvide?_

—¿Nos vamos? —lo conminó Nowaki sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hiroki asintió y se dejó llevar, no había nada de que despedirse porque no volvería a aquel lugar.

No demostró sus nervios en ningún momento del camino. Llegaron al museo y pareció disfrutar genuinamente del paseo y del entusiasmo de su pequeña hija. La disfrutó hasta que la oportunidad perfecta se presentó. Nowaki estaba tomando algunas fotografías, estaban en una de las galerías del museo y un grupo enorme de estudiantes se acercaba junto con un guía. Allegra miraba entusiasmada una vidriera, Hiroki se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

—Te amo mi niña. — le susurró con amor.

Ella le miró complacida y el tumulto de personas los alcanzó. Sus manos unidas se soltaron y Hiroki desapareció entre el barullo y la gritería de los jóvenes que llenaron el lugar. Nowaki que los estaba observado desde lejos lo perdió de vista unos segundos y ya no le vio más. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su hija, esta también buscaba a Hiroki.

—Me tenía de la mano papi, no sé qué pasó. — respondió ansiosa a su azoradas preguntas.

Hiroki salió casi sin aliento del museo. Paro el primer taxi que pasaba y le grito frenético al conductor.

—Al aeropuerto por favor.

Cuando recobró el aliento y la calma, pensó que ya estaba hecho, había huido y ¿ahora qué?

Comprar el boleto no fue difícil, lo malo fue que no consiguió vuelo para ese día, todos partían al amanecer del día siguiente. Decidió pasar la noche en un hotel y rogar para que Nowaki no lo encontrara.

Con eso en mente se paró en una cabina y llamó a Misaki. En ese punto estaba cansado, triste y asustado.

Se sintió aliviado cuando por fin escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Misaki, regreso mañana, por favor búscame en el aeropuerto, el vuelo llega a las seis de la tarde.

Cuando Misaki le preguntó que pasaba y le informó sus planes de ir a verle, ya no pudo aguantar la rabia y el dolor que sentía. Ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos y como pudo respondió.

—Ese es el problema Misaki, que Nowaki no me dijo nada, que Nowaki ha estado ocultándome muchas cosas, como por ejemplo tus llamadas. —Respiró profundo y pensó en su bebé, había estado muy alterado todo aquel día, necesitaba calmarse. Con aplomo le habló otra vez a su hermano —No puedo hablar mucho Misaki, pasaré la noche en un hotel, ya tengo el pasaje para Japón, te veo mañana hermano y vamos a hablar de muchas cosas.

Cuando colgó con Misaki se sentía más tranquilo, tenía un plan y el camino hacia las respuestas que necesitaba, en sus manos. Tal vez esa noche si lograría dormir, pues las voces parecían haberse apagado, a lo mejor era eso lo que habían estado gritándole por tanto tiempo.

" _Huye"_


	28. RESPONDE

Responde

—¿Sigue dormido?

—Sí, llegó exhausto.

Akihiko llevó a Misaki a sentarse en la cama, había sido un día muy agitado. Ir a recoger a Hiroki al aeropuerto. Evitar las llamadas frenéticas de Nowaki. Tratar de averiguar qué había ocurrido. El total hermetismo de Hiroki con respecto a su llegada intempestiva tenía a Misaki con los nervios de punta.

—Avisé a todo los guardias, Nowaki no va a entrar en la casa a menos que cuente con un ejército.

Misaki suspiró y se recostó en la cama, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Agradeció aquel comentario de Akihiko, era bueno que su esposo se encargara de todo ahora, más en ese momento que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Su teléfono sonó por décima vez y cuando Akihiko fue a responder, Misaki le detuvo poniéndose despacio de pie.

—Es Ryu, también está muy preocupado por Hiroki, no debí decirla nada.

Respondió la llamada y Akihiko lo escuchó hablar con suavidad.

—Deja de preocuparte Ryu, él está bien, cuando sepa que ocurrió te prometo que te llamaré.

Mientras Misaki conversaba con Ryu tratando de tranquilizarlo, el teléfono de Akihiko vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había silenciado el aparto, para evitar que las constantes llamadas de Nowaki alteraran más a su esposo. Le hizo una seña a Misaki antes de salir de la habitación y este interrumpió su charla con Ryu.

—Voy al estudio a trabajar un poco. —le informó besando su frente —. ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato? Te avisaré cuando Hiroki despierte.

Misaki asintió obediente y Akihiko salió dejándolo terminar su charla con su joven amigo.

—Deja de llamar. —espetó con violencia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación, para que Misaki no escuchara su llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea, un furioso Nowaki le increpó con furia.

—No pueden prohibirme verlo. Piensa en Hanari, maldita sea. Mi hija está muy confundida y asustada.

Akihiko adoraba a su sobrina, pero había aprendido en aquellos meses con Misaki a endurecer su corazón, a no fiarse del enemigo y Nowaki Kusama era ahora su más peligroso enemigo.

—El hablará contigo cuando esté preparado, cuando así lo pida.

—Maldita sea Akihiko, tengo derecho…

Hasta ese momento llegó la calma de Akihiko.

— ¿Tienes derechos! —su risa irónica y cruel, llenó los oídos de Nowaki, enmudeciéndolo. — No tienes ningún maldito derecho Nowaki. Estas libre, escapaste de toda culpa y eso tienes que agradecérselo a esa hija que ahora usas como escudo, como arma para acercarte a un inocente ¿crees que estarías por allí tan campante si Hiroki Shinojara pudiera recordar todo lo que le hiciste?

Nowaki se mantuvo en silencio, claro que lo sabía. Llevaba meses viviendo en el infierno de esa certeza, su oportunidad se acabaría el día que Hiroki recordara su horrendo pasado.

—Hanari quiere ver a su madre, no le puedes negar eso.

Aunque Nowaki apeló a la sensibilidad de Akihiko no consiguió nada, su hermano ya no era su aliado y sabía que en él tenía un peligroso enemigo.

—Y lo verá, pero solo cuando Hiroki así lo disponga. —Akihiko se dispuso a colgar la llamada, no sin antes recordarle a Nowaki con mucha satisfacción. —Tú mismo quemaste todas tus naves Nowaki, si hubieses actuado de otra forma, Hiroki aun estaría contigo. No solo te equivocaste negándole a Misaki la cercanía con su hermano, sino que, por todo lo ocurrido, siento que no aprendiste la lección con tus errores anteriores y volviste a convertir a Hiroki en la victima de tus actos. Piénsalo, por algo huyó de ti.

Cuando Akihiko colgó la llamada, dejó sumido a Nowaki en una inmensa frustración, estaba metido en un gran lio.

Miró con hastío el enorme portón que protegía la fortaleza Shinojara. Cinco guardias le habían impedido la entrada y colocados estratégicamente en garitas de vigilancia, otros le miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo. Sabía de donde venía aquella orden, sabía que Misaki haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que no viera a Hiroki nunca más.

¿Ahora qué le diría a su hija?

—Soy un imbécil. —espetó molesto, mientras se subía a su automóvil rentado, pensando en las verdades impresas en las palabras de Akihiko. Él había causado todo aquel lio, llevándose a Hiroki y comportándose como un imbécil con respecto al embarazo de este. Sería muy difícil recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Su única arma era su hija y usarla de aquella forma le molestaba profundamente, pero no podía hacer nada más. Era eso o perder a Hiroki y eso no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Lo recuperaría a como diera lugar.

Se decidió a llegar a casa y calmar a su pequeña hija, que desde que subieron al vuelo esa madrugada en Londres, no había parado de preguntar porque su mamá se había ido de aquella forma.

Hiroki despertó bien avanzada la noche. Misaki, que no había podido dormir, se había acurrucado en un mueble cerca de la cama de su hermano, velando su sueño. Le sonrió cuando le vio abrir los ojos y estirarse como un mimado gatito. Aquel gesto le causó pesar. Makoto adoraba que Hiroki hiciera aquello y Shinoda también lo amaba, pensar en aquellos generosos hombres que ahora ya no estaban, le dolió, pero aun así mantuvo su brillante sonrisa y caminó a sentarse al lado de su muy adorado hermano.

—Te ves más repuesto. —le susurró, acariciando su rostro cariñosamente.

Hiroki tomó la suave mano que le mimaba y la besó con ternura. Se miraron por unos intensos segundos y fue Hiroki el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Dímelo Misaki, cuéntame el secreto que veo a través de tus ojos. —le suplicó, sintiendo que había muchas verdades que debía conocer.

Misaki bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No podía con el peso de aquella suplica, no podía con el horror que ocultaba su mente y así se lo hizo saber.

—No me hagas esto Hiroki, por favor…por favor —le suplicó con los ojos llenos de angustia, de horror, de dolor, de lágrimas.

Hiroki estaba asustando, confundido, intrigado, pero antes de todos esos sentimientos, estaba preocupado por el dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo su hermano. Lo atrajo hasta sus brazos, lo acurrucó en su regazo y Misaki lloró aferrado a aquellos amados brazos, consumiéndose por la certeza de que el secreto que guardaba su mente jamás seria revelado porque eso sería como matar a su hermano.

" _Ojala nunca recuerdes, ojala tu mente haya borrado para siempre aquel infierno."_

Rogó en silencio, mientras Hiroki acariciaba con suavidad sus sedosos cabellos.

Mucho rato después y vencido por el cansancio del desahogo, Misaki se quedó dormido. Extrañado por su ausencia, Akihiko subió hasta la habitación de Hiroki y cuando entró encontró al joven despierto con un demacrado Misaki dormido entre sus brazos.

Hiroki le sonrió a su cuñado y le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio. Akihiko asintió y caminó despacio hacia ellos.

—Me lo llevaré a la habitación para que puedas descasar. —susurró y tomó con cuidado a Misaki para evitar despertarlo.

Hiroki besó la frente de su hermano antes de que su esposo se lo llevara y cuando Akihiko ya lo llevaba fuera de la habitación le pidió con un dejo de esperanza.

—Usami san ¿puede… puede regresar luego de que acueste a Misaki? Quisiera hablar con usted.

Akihiko, que ya se había esperado aquella conversación, asintió y salió despacio de la habitación.

Cuando dejó sobre la cama a Misaki, lo besó con dulzura y le arropó cuidadosamente, susurrándole con amor.

—Duerme tranquilo mi amor, descansa, yo estaré aquí para protegerte. Siempre estaré aquí para cuidar de ti.

Hiroki lo esperaba sentando en el mueble, en el que hasta hace poco había estado su hermano.

Akihiko caminó y se sentó en un sillón que estaba junto a la ventana.

— ¿Nowaki ha llamado?

Akihiko respondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Hiroki suspiró y colocó una mano en su vientre, donde ya podían percibirse los ligeros movimientos de su hijo. Aquel gesto nervioso hizo que Akihiko le hablara con ternura, intentando calmarlo.

—He atendido todas su llamadas, Hiroki san, le dije que usted le llamaría cuando quisiera hablar con él.

—Todo esto es tan complicado. —un suspiro largo salió de los labios del atribulado joven. — ¿puedo confiar en usted?

Akihiko sonrió confiadamente.

—No puedo ganarme su confianza en un día Hiroki sama, pero sí le puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por Misaki, que lo amo con una profundidad que a veces me asusta. Puedo decirle con certeza que le hice un juramento a mi esposo y por consiguiente a aquellos que ama y sé, que usted es el mayor amor de su vida. Le juré protegerlo con mi vida si fuera necesario, así, que si eso es suficiente, la respuesta a su pregunta es si, Hiroki sama, puede confiar en mí.

Hiroki se sentó en la orilla del mueble y lo miró implorante.

—Entonces respóndame…por favor, dígame ¿qué sucede?

Akihiko se arrodilló frente al aturdido joven y sujetó sus manos con ternura.

—Misaki tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando le pedí que me hablara de mi pasado, de nuestro pasado. Nowaki se alteraba cada vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

Hiroki sollozó y Akihiko no pudo más que abrazarlo para intentar consolar a aquella alma perdida y asustada.

—Necesito saber Usami san, necesito saber que me ocultan. —murmuró Hiroki entre sollozos. —Tengo miedo, miedo de no recordar jamás, miedo de perder esa parte de mi vida que no me quieren revelar. No puedo comenzar una vida así, ni siquiera en mi hija puedo confiar ¿Qué dice eso de mí? ¿Qué pasa con Nowaki? Me tenían encerrado en aquel departamento, no me decían que Misaki me llamaba, incluso Nowaki pensaba no volver.

Hiroki se desprendió del abrazo de Akihiko y se puso despacio de pie para caminar por la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Sino hubiese escuchado la conversación que ustedes tuvieron, jamás me habría enterado de todo esto y seguiría engañado.

Cansado, caminó y se sentó sobre la cama. Acarició su vientre y miró a Akihiko suplicándole que lo entendiera.

—Necesito saber por qué no quiere a este bebé, necesito respuestas. Por favor, ayúdeme.

Akihiko lo pensó unos segundos y aun temiendo meterse en un camino peligroso, tomó a su cuñado de la mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación. Hiroki caminó pacientemente y se sorprendió cuando entraron al enorme estudio. No había pisado aquel lugar el poco tiempo que estuvo en aquella casa, antes de que Nowaki se lo llevara de viaje. Pero si había visto a Akihiko y a dos hombres más, entrar y salir constantemente de allí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó curioso.

Akihiko lo llevó hasta un sofá y lo sentó cuidadosamente, caminó hasta el escritorio y sacó unas carpetas que puso finalmente en las piernas de Hiroki.

Este, esperó unos segundos antes de mirar el contenido de aquellas carpetas. Sabía que abriría una puerta que no tenía retorno, pero necesitaba saber, lo necesitaba con toda su alma.

Al abrir la primera carpeta la encontró llena de fotografías. Un hombre apuesto, varonil, con un porte peligroso, lo miraba desde aquellos recuerdos inmortalizados en papel. Levantó sus ojos interrogantes hacia Akihiko.

—Ese es Makoto Shinojara, su esposo.

Hiroki iba a decir algo, pero Akihiko se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre las suyas, que aun sostenían las fotografías.

—No, aun no pregunte nada, déjeme decirle lo que sé.

Hiroki asintió.

—Usted se casó con Makoto hace un poco más de ocho años. Él era el líder del Clan Shinojara, una poderosa corporación formada por doce de las más pudientes familias de todo el país. De allí viene todo su dinero, él, le legó todo su poder al morir.

—¿Cuando murió? — quiso saber Hiroki, mientras miraba con tristeza el rostro del hombre que no recordaba.

—Hace casi cuatro años.

Cuando Hiroki hizo el ademan de preguntar algo más, Akihiko se le adelantó.

—No sé qué ocurrió entre usted y Nowaki antes de ese tiempo. Misaki no me ha hablado de eso. —mintió, claro que eso era lo que había pensado hacer desde un principio. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero en dosis que pudiera tolerar y la sórdida historia detrás de todo aquello, era algo que no debía revelar.

Se puso de pie y caminó, cavilando que debía decir y que no.

—Verá… Misaki y yo no tuvimos un buen comienzo y hemos tenido muchos problemas, solo desde que perdió a nuestro bebé, fue que pudimos asentarnos como pareja.

— ¿Mi hermano perdió un…bebé?

Akihiko, sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo con aquella información. Hiroki no volvería a importunar a su hermano con preguntas, sabiendo que el también llevaba un dolor grande en su corazón.

Akihiko asintió.

— El día que pasó todo… el día que usted… bueno. El miedo de perderlo, de pensar que moriría hizo que Misaki tuviera un aborto.

—Esto cada vez se pone peor. —murmuró Hiroki, con una mano en su corazón. — ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Akihiko se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—No quería preocuparlo y yo tampoco lo deseo. Nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa. Se lo conté para que entienda un poco a Misaki. Él no es muy abierto con sus sentimientos y tampoco con su historia, así que por eso yo no tengo muchos detalles de su matrimonio con Makoto Shinojara, ni de su pasado con Nowaki.

Hiroki cerró la carpeta y se quedó unos segundos mirando el vacío.

—Entiendo a mi hermano, el siempre fue un muchachito muy retraído, le costaba exteriorizar lo que sentía. Me ama, ahora comprendo que no dijera nada, lo hizo para protegerme.

Se puso de pie y caminó con todas la carpetas hasta la salida del estudio.

—A quien no entiendo es a Nowaki. —murmuró, deteniéndose en la puerta. —Él sabía toda La verdad ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que habíamos pasado todos estos años juntos? —Un estremecimiento recorrió su piel. — Mi cuerpo lo sabía, algo en mi lo rechazaba, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

De pronto una idea cruzó su mente, se giró y enfrentó a Akihiko con miedo de saber.

—Allegra…es… ¿ella es mi hija?

Akihiko asintió.

—Eso si es verdad. Ella es su hija, Hiroki san. Las circunstancias de su nacimiento también son desconocidas para mí, pero si sé, por Misaki, que Allegra en efecto es su hija.

Hiroki sintió alivio, amaba a la niña, la quería y mucho, no quería pensar que también le habían mentido en aquello.

—Gracias Akihiko san. Gracias por todas estas respuestas. Ha abierto una ventana para mí, entre toda esta oscuridad.

Akihiko sonrió.

—Puede confiar en mi Hiroki san, le prometo que puede confiar.

Cuando Hiroki salió del estudio. Akihiko dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ya había dado el primer paso. Sabía que Misaki lo reñiría mucho por haberlo hecho, pero de alguna forma tenían que quitar el yugo que Nowaki les tenia impuesto. Ahora que Hiroki sabia la verdad aunque fuera a medias, Nowaki ya no tenía tanto poder. Solo faltaba encontrar la forma de quitarle a la niña y entonces seria momento de sacarlo de una vez por todas de la vida de Misaki y de Hiroki.

Akihiko se puso de pie y caminó hasta su habitación con una resolución en su mente. Nowaki tenía los días contados.

Hiroki no durmió en toda la noche empapándose de la información que contenían las carpetas que le dio Akihiko. Miró mil veces las fotos de su esposo, buscando despertar recuerdos en su mente, pero solo consiguió sensaciones, sentimientos. Era como si su corazón sintiera por aquella pérdida, un profundo dolor.

Cuando lo alcanzó la mañana, había ya tomado varias decisiones, enfocado en cambiar el rumbo que hasta ese momento había llevado su vida.

—Buenos días.

Misaki lo vio con asombro, cuando apareció en el comedor donde desayunaba con su esposo. No le había visitado en la habitación esa mañana, temiendo encontrar reproche en su mirada. Tampoco había podido dormir bien esa noche. Cuando Akihiko entró en la habitación, lo había encontrado despierto y luego de una larga charla donde le contó lo que había hecho, no tuvo el valor ni la energía para enojarse con él. Quizás había hecho lo mejor, quizás debió haber sido él, quien le contara las verdades a medias, a su hermano.

—Hola…buenos días. — le saludó cabizbajo, muerto de vergüenza.

Hiroki sonrió y se acercó para besar su cabello con ternura.

—Deja de hacer eso, no tengo nada que reprocharte. Siempre has sido un hermano maravilloso. —levantó su mentón para que le mirara y le sonrió, con amor, con ternura, con esperanza. Porque Hiroki sentía esa mañana que algo había cambiado en él, que debía luchar, debía dejar de llorar, era hora de actuar.

Misaki le sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo con fuerza, si su hermano estaba bien, él también lo estaría. Era eso lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el mismo. Así, ambos habían encontrado un poco de estabilidad luego de la tragedia que los había marcado.

—Buenos días Akihiko san. — saludó a su cuñado afablemente y sentó a desayunar. —Estuve leyendo toda la información que me dejó anoche. Quisiera saber ¿Quién se encarga de los negocios del clan?

Akihiko y Misaki le dieron toda la información que necesitaba y un rato después, estaban todos reunidos en el estudio. Miyagi había llegado y muy asombrado y también complacido, le informaba a su jefe todo lo que concernía a los negocios de la Corporación Shinojara.

—La familia Isaka maneja todos los aspectos legales de absolutamente todas las empresas. Ellos, junto con los Asahina son los segundos al mando en la corporación.

— ¿Recuerdas a Ryu? El vino a casa varias veces cuando te dieron de alta. — le recordó Misaki a su hermano, interrumpiendo la charla de Miyagi. Hiroki asintió y Misaki siguió su relato. —Bueno, él y Kaoru Asahina se casaron hace poco, por eso esas dos familias unieron sus capitales y comandan gran parte del grupo.

Hiroki se quedó pensativo un segundo.

—¿Podemos confiar en ellos?

Misaki asintió sonriendo.

—Le confiaría mi vida a Ryu, somos muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos. —Misaki se sentó al lado de su hermano y tomó sus manos con ternura. —De hecho él va a venir dentro de un rato a visitarnos, se quedó muy preocupado cuando le conté lo que había pasado.

Hiroki le sonrió confiado.

—Si tú le tienes aprecio, sé que yo también se lo tendré.

Misaki estaba feliz, su hermano se veía sereno, incluso un poco feliz.

—Ya verás que lo vas a adorar. Ah y va a tener un bebé, desde que se enteró ha estado loco por contártelo. Tu siempre le decías que cuando se embarazara tu ibas a ser muy feliz.

La mención de recuerdos que no tenía, hizo opacar un poco la alegría en el rostro de Hiroki, pero solo fue un segundo.

—Tener un hijo es una bendición. — murmuró acariciando su vientre.

—Shinojara sama, puedo prepararle un informe completo de las actividades del clan y cuando quiera puede ir a las oficinas principales. —Miyagi había interrumpido la charla entre hermanos al ver que el ambiente se enrarecía, no quería que su jefe perdiera el empuje inicial.

—Eso me encantaría Miyagi san, pero tu serás quien siga llevando los negocios como hasta ahora. No me siento preparado para retomar nada en este momento, solo quería saber cómo funciona todo. Estar más cerca del legado que me dejó mi esposo, tratar de recordarlo en todo esto que el construyó.

Miyagi asintió, sonriendo complacido.

—Makoto Kumicho era un hombre sin igual, construyó este imperio con sus propias manos y lo llevó hasta la cima con mucho esfuerzo. Él siempre decía que estaba orgulloso y feliz de que usted tomara el mando de todo, cuando ya no estuviera.

—Gracias Miyagi san.

Hiroki se despidió con el pretexto de ir a descansar y se llevó a Misaki consigo, tenían cosas que conversar.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron de la habitación. Miyagi esbozó una amplia sonrisa, que tomó por sorpresa a Akihiko de quien se había hecho muy amigo. Antes de que este preguntara, Miyagi lo sacó de sus dudas.

—Makoto sama y Yashiro sama, siempre dijeron que Hiroki san era de todos, el más fuerte. Hoy acabo de ver lo que ellos veían, la fortaleza en ese corazón que ellos conocían tan bien. Muy pronto el Kumicho Hiroki volverá a ser el mismo de siempre y Nowaki Kusama habrá perdido la guerra que estúpidamente inicio.

Fue el turno de Akihiko de sonreír pues él también había visto el cambio obrado en Hiroki, Nowaki había perdió mucho terreno en solo una noche.

Misaki y Hiroki se sentaron en la enorme terraza que se abría desde el salón principal de la mansión. Hacía un día estupendo para disfrutar la refrescante brisa que mecía las frondosas ramas, de los árboles que circundaba el vasto jardín.

Cubiertos por las sombras de aquellas ramas y sentados en unas cómodas poltronas, los hermanos iniciaron una necesaria conversación.

—Debiste habérmelo contado. —le reprochó Hiroki y Misaki sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—Estaba aliviado porque habías sobrevivido y preocupado por tu falta de recuerdos. No hubo tiempo para hablar de mis problemas.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Tú lo sabes.

Misaki suspiró con cansancio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tenías un tiro en la cabeza, acababas de salir de un coma y ese hombre…

Misaki se interrumpió al ver que había estado a punto de revelar más de lo que debía.

—Nowaki te mantenía alejado de mí. —terminó Hiroki por él.

Misaki bajó su mirada y asintió. Hiroki quería preguntar más, pero aun no era el momento. Tomó las manos de su hermano besándolas dulcemente.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que debiste sentir. Lamento tanto no haber podido estar allí contigo. Es bueno saber que por lo menos Akihiko san te apoyó y te cuido.

Misaki se encontró de nuevo con la mirada dulce de su hermano y le sonrió acariciando su rostro tiernamente.

—Akihiko me cuidó, sí, él es… es una persona maravillosa.

—¿Lo amas?

Misaki no se esperaba aquella pregunta y enfrentarse a esa respuesta era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Había pasado mucho con Akihiko, se sentía seguro a su lado. Akihiko lo amaba de eso no había duda, pero ¿lo amaba él?

Misaki suspiró con alivio cuando fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo.

—Perdonen la intromisión, pero, el joven Ryu acaba de llegar.

—Gracias, ya vamos para el salón. Pide que envíen un poco de té para los tres.

El hombre asintió a las órdenes de Misaki y se marchó.

—Te va a caer muy bien Ryu.

Hiroki siguió a su hermano al interior de la casa pero antes de entrar, algo atrajo su atención. Misaki le llamó y Hiroki frunciendo el ceño le siguió. No notó Misaki el gesto, pues estaba entusiasmado de que Hiroki conociera a Ryu.

El día pasó sin contratiempo y como en los viejos tiempos, Kaoru Asahina tuvo que ir a buscar a su esposo a la mansión Shinojara, porque este no daba muestras de querer volver a su hogar, aun a pesar de que ya había anochecido.

—Asahina sama. — le anunció el mayordomo y Kaoru encontró a los tres jóvenes hablando y riendo en el intimo salón en donde se habían enclaustrado desde la mañana. Allí habían almorzado y merendado, hablando de los buenos momentos que habían compartido. Dándole a Hiroki los recuerdos que podía conocer. Ryu habían entendió la tácita idea de mantener ajeno a Hiroki de los malos momentos, pero darle todo aquello que podía manejar.

Ryu saludó a su esposo con un gesto de su mano y siguió con el cuento que habían dejado en suspenso al entrar al mayordomo.

—Makoto san nos encontró llenos de barro hasta el cabello, esa noche tenía una cena muy importante con unos ministros y nosotros habíamos puesto perdidos la piscina y todo el jardín trasero. Misaki fue el primero en hablar porque Makoto san no sabía ni como comenzar a regañarnos. "Hiroki quería jugar en la lluvia" le dijo y te acusó con el dedo, ni tu ni yo podíamos creerlo, él había sido el de la idea y por culpa de él termínanos revolcándonos en el barro.

—Yo quería jugar a lanzarnos bolas de nieve y a falta de nieve, bueno era el barro que se formó por la lluvia. —Dijo Misaki entre risas.

—¿Y me acusaste a mí? —Hiroki no lo podía creer.

—Lo hizo. — afirmó Ryu. —Makoto san nos dio un regaño tremendo a mí y a Misaki y nos mandó con unos sirvientes a nuestra habitación para que nos bañáramos, ni siquiera te dio tiempo de defenderte.

—Con ese traje que traía puesto, que debió costarle un montón de dinero. — continuó Misaki el relato. —se acercó a ti que estabas rígido en medio de todo aquel caos y te cargó, llenándose todo de barro.

Ryu se moría de la risa.

—Allí empezaron los gritos. — Le decía Ryu, —comenzaste a insultarlo por tratarte como un niño y pataleaste hasta que te dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Misaki y yo pensamos que iba a nalguearte, pero tomó una bola de barro y la estrelló en tu cabeza. Estabas furioso y antes de que se fuera dejándote allí en medio de una pataleta, tú también le lanzaste una bola de lodo.

Misaki y Ryu se quedaron de pronto en silencio. Hiroki los vio extrañado.

—Bien ¿Qué pasó después?

Los jóvenes se miraron unos segundos y Misaki, con un suspiro, continuó.

—Pensamos que se enojaría, pero lo que hizo fue reírse a carcajadas. Te cargó de nuevo y a pesar de tus protestas te llenó de besos.

Misaki estaba emocionado con el hermoso recuerdo de aquel gran amor, tanto, que Ryu tuvo que terminar el relato.

—Se tiró contigo en medio del lodazal que habíamos armado y te besó muchas veces. Lo último que vimos antes de irnos para darles intimidad, fue que entraba contigo cargado a la piscina. Esa noche no hubo cena con dignatarios y no se les volvió a ver la cara sino hasta bien entrada la tarde del día siguiente.

—Makoto…el ¿me amaba?

Tanto Misaki como Ryu sonrieron con una inmensa ternura.

—Más que a nada, eras todo por lo que vivía, eras su vida.

Hiroki suspiró ante las palabras sentidas de Misaki. Pensó que le gustaría recordar ese amor.

Kaoru se quedó a cenar con ellos y Hiroki encontró muy amable al esposo de su nuevo-viejo amigo. Luego de que la pareja se fuera se retiró a su habitación despidiéndose con un gran abrazo de su hermano.

—Gracias por contarme todas esas cosas, es bonito conocer las cosas que no puedo recordar. —Le dijo a Misaki, besando con dulzura su frente.

Pero en el interior de su habitación no logró conciliar las emociones que sentía. Estaba cansado, pero a la vez se sentía lleno de energía. Pensó que debía ser por todo lo nuevo que ahora sabia de su vida. Se dio un largo baño y se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana. Allí le habló a su bebé como lo hacía cada noche, contándole su día y recordándole cuanto lo amaba. Sintió nostalgia por su hija, se propuso llamar a Nowaki al día siguiente, ya no quería estar alejado de ella y Nowaki y él tenía que conversar.

No tenía todo el panorama completo. Quería saber si Nowaki era el padre de su bebé ¿por qué no lo quería? Supuso que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de morir su esposo. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Mirando por la ventana captó el mismo movimiento que había llamado su atención aquella mañana cuando entraba con Misaki a la casa. Se acomodó mejor frente a la ventana y observó. Unos hombres armados escoltaban a un joven que estaba cubierto por un grueso abrigo.

—¿Quién será? —se preguntó curioso.

Observó interesado todo el movimiento. Los hombres subían al muchacho a un automóvil diferente al que había llegado y escoltaban a otro llevándolo al primer auto y perdiéndose por un camino que se adentraba en el vasto jardín de la mansión.

Hiroki sintió una profunda curiosidad, se puso un albornoz sobre su pijama y caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su hermano. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, los ruidos en el interior le hicieron desistir, con una risita traviesa, bajó las escaleras. Era bueno saber que su hermano estaba pasándola bien.

Salió de la mansión por la puerta de la piscina. No quería molestar a nadie y trató de pasar desapercibido. Después de todo, estaba en su casa, y solo quería conocer todo aquel enorme lugar. No tenía que importunar a nadie para hacer eso.

Caminó por el espeso bosque y sonrió complacido, el lugar era tranquilo y le daba una inmensa paz. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Algo recordó, era más un sentimiento que una imagen. Ya había recorrido aquel camino.

Trató de pensar con cabeza fría.

—Claro que lo he recorrido, esta es mi casa, debo haber pasado mil veces por aquí.

Pero no se alejaba la sensación de desasosiego de su mente, algo le decía que era importante estar allí. Sus pies le guiaron por una senda. Mientras más avanzaba, más se aceleraba su corazón. Escuchó muy cerca el rumor de un riachuelo y el corazón pareció querer escapar de su pecho.

Él había estado allí, lo sabía, sabía que algo importante iba a pasar. Caminó con pasos inciertos y cuando el follaje se despejó, encontró la casa. Un dolor profundo aguijoneo su cabeza, se arrodilló apretando sus sienes. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, pero no lograba darles coherencia.

—Basta. —murmuró sin aliento y todo se detuvo.

El dolor cedió y respirando profundo volvió a ponerse de pie. Un movimiento en el interior de la casa le hizo esconderse entre los árboles. A cada movimiento que hacía era más palpable la idea de que ya había estado allí, de que ya había hecho aquello, alguna vez.

Los hombres que había visto desde su ventana salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, luego de que se marcharan esperó escondido entre las sombras de los árboles. Las luces de la casa se apagaron finalmente, casi media hora después. Salió de su escondite y caminó sigiloso hasta la casa. Era una bonita construcción, pequeña y acogedora, el riachuelo corría tras las habitaciones posteriores de la casa y se perdía entre el espeso bosque.

Hiroki se asomó con cuidado por una de las ventanas. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas, todo estaba muy limpio, pero parecía que ya nadie vivía allí. Solo que sí vivía alguien, porque aquellos hombres se habían marchado dejando al muchacho que había visto subirse con ellos al auto, dentro de la casa.

—¿Será una especie de cuidador?

Susurró mientras se escabullía hacia las habitaciones traseras. El Riachuelo representaba un obstáculo, pero Hiroki no era de los que rendían fácilmente, metió sus pies en el agua y comprobó que no estaba tan fría, cuando caminó un poco también se alegró de que no fuera profundo. Así, con su pijama remangada sobre las rodillas y habiendo dejado el albornoz en la grama de la orilla, caminó hasta llegar a las ventanas de las habitaciones.

En medio de la oscuridad no pudo detallar mucho. Se acercó lo más que pudo y entonces finalmente logró ver en una esquina de la habitación, una cama. No era una cama normal. Era una cama como esas que había en los hospitales. Ya iba a intentar meter la cabeza por entre la ventana abierta, cuando la luz exterior de la casa se encendió.

Hiroki dio un respingo y caminó como ligereza hasta la orilla del riachuelo, cogió su albornoz y corrió como pudo hasta el bosque, escondiéndose de nuevo entre el follaje. Allí, vio al joven que vigilaba, subirse de nuevo al auto que llegaba en ese momento a buscarlo. Todo aquello le parecía extraño, pero también lo vio una oportunidad para entrar a aquella casa que tanto le llamaba a descubrir sus secretos.

—Ya sacamos a Soshi san, Misaki sama.

Misaki había pasado un día genial, su hermano estaba feliz, se veía muy repuesto y sereno y todo eso se lo debía a su esposo y a su brillante idea de revelarle parte de la verdad. Cuando por fin se encontraron a solas en la habitación, lo que había empezado con un beso de agradecimiento se había convertido en un apasionado encuentro.

Hacía tiempo que no hacían el amor de aquella forma y cuando el fantástico frenesí que los envolvió, culminó en un alucinante orgasmo, Misaki escuchó como uno de sus hombres de confianza llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Tratando de cubrir su desnudez se puso un albornoz y sin recobrar aun el aliento abrió la puerta, mientras Akihiko se vestía, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Misaki sama. — le dijo el hombre apenado por lo que evidentemente había interrumpido. — Lamento molestarlo, pero es… Shinojara sama salió de la mansión, mis hombres lo siguieron y… llegó a la cabaña señor.

Akihiko caminó hasta Misaki y puso las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

Misaki lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Sousuke, envía a tus hombres y saca a Soshi de allí.

Tanto el guardia como Akihiko lo miraron extrañados.

Misaki le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza a su esposo.

—Algo lo llevó hasta allí Akihiko, así lo hizo la primera vez, así lo descubrió la primera vez.

Misaki puso una mano en su corazón y Akihiko lo abrazó despacio. Acurrucado en el pecho de su esposo murmuró esperanzado.

—A lo mejor es el destino. A los mejor él lo despierta. — se separó del cálido abrazo y lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de lágrimas. —A lo mejor así despiertan los dos de esta pesadilla.

Hiroki miró al auto perderse por la estrecha vía y cuando ya no quedaba ni el polvo, caminó hasta la casa. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y sonrió.

— No puede ser tan fácil. — murmuró, pero si lo fue, al rodar el pomo este se abrió, dejando la puerta abierta.

Hiroki se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar, todo aquello estaba resultando muy extraño, parecía obra de alguien, como si quisieran que entrara a aquel lugar. Sacudió la cabeza y con paso firme entró. El interior, tal y como había visto por la ventana, estaba limpio, curioseó por la cocina y el salón principal, todo estaba intacto. Se veía que aquellas estancias no eran usadas. Entonces el movimiento que había llamado su atención esa mañana era por eso, la comida que transportaban era para este lugar, pero ¿para quién?

Recordó entonces al joven que se había marchado y la cama que había visto a través de la ventana. Caminó por un estrecho pasillo y encontró la puerta de una habitación entreabierta. La empujó despacio, lo recibió una tenue luz y allí le vio, sobre la cama que había logrado avistar por la ventana.

El dolor en su cabeza volvió con violencia, pero apretó los dientes con furia y aguantó el embate. Caminó vacilante hasta la cama, mientras el cúmulo de imágenes se arremolinaban de nuevo en su mente.

El hombre sobre aquella cama, tenía un montón de aparatos circundándolo. Una maquinita pitaba levemente y de esta se desprendía unos cables que se pegaban en el pecho del durmiente con unos electrodos. Había agujas saliendo de sus brazos y unas mangueritas en su nariz, que Hiroki supuso lo ayudaban a respirar.

Se acercó y estiró su mano temblorosa. Un mechón de rubio cabello tapaba las facciones de aquel rostro y cuando lo apartó con delicadeza, quiso llorar. Lo conocía, conocía a aquel hombre. Dormido parecía vulnerable, triste, pero en las imágenes que logró atrapar en su mente se veía perfecto, fuerte, varonil, hermoso, real.

—Quien eres. —le preguntó a quién dormía pacíficamente, tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado.

Esa noche, la pasó allí, velando el sueño de alguien que no despertaría para aclarar sus dudas. Alguien que quizás no despertaría jamás.


	29. Caminando en la oscuridad

—No entiendo porque no podemos verlo, papi.

El tiempo se estaba haciendo largo y a Nowaki se le estaban terminando las excusas. Esa mañana su hija estaba haciendo más preguntas que de costumbre y sus ojitos tristes estaban rompiéndole el corazón.

—Recuerda que él ha pasado por un proceso muy difícil. Después del accidente el…

—Papi yo entiendo todo eso, pero ¿porque se fue así? ¿Acaso fue por mí? Ya no me quiere? ¿No quiere que sea más su hijita?

Nowaki la abrazó con amor, conteniendo el deseo que sentía de gritar su frustración.

—Hiroki te adora mi niña hermosa, eso nunca lo dudes. — susurró besando sus dulces cabellos.

Allegra se acurrucó en el regazo de su padre, sintiéndose insegura e infeliz.

—Desearía que de verdad fuera mi mamá, así me recordaría, así me querría de verdad, papi.

Nowaki se tensó al escuchar aquella suplica.

" _Tenemos que jugar un juego con tu tío Hiroki, mi niña, el quedó muy mal después del accidente y no nos recuerda. Hay muchas personas, personas malas intentado alejarlo de nosotros, pero no podemos permitir eso. Hiroki nos ama y pasaron muchas cosas que aún no puedo contarte, así que necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me sigas en lo que voy a hacer, para recuperar a tu tío ¿Me ayudaras?"_

Había engañado a su hija en el momento justo en el que se enteró que Hiroki no recordaba nada. Era la oportunidad para recuperar lo que había perdido y su hija era el arma perfecta. Aunque no quería utilizarla, no le quedaba otra salida, con el tiempo jugando en su contra se había inventado toda aquella trama, pero no contaba con que Hiroki huiría tirando por tierra todos sus planes.

La niña se separó del regazo de su padre y lo miró con confusión.

—Papi ¿Por qué te odia tanto el tío Misaki? ¿Que son esas cosas que pasaron que no podías contarme antes? Si pudiéramos hablar con el tío Hiroki, tú crees que…

La mente de Nowaki trabajaba a mil por hora, tantas preguntas, tanta inocencia, tanto amor que podría ser destruido en un minuto con toda la sórdida historia que se escondía detrás de todo aquello.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora Hanari. Esas son cosas que una niña como tú no podría entender.

La niña lo miró dolida.

—Pero papi, el tio Hiroki nos odia, por eso huyó de nosotros y yo necesito saber qué pasa... —Los ojos de Allegra se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación. —No soy una niña, ya tengo once años, hice lo que pediste, te seguí en todo, incluso deje que cambiaras mi nombre ¿Porque el tio Hiroki me llama Allegra? ¿Por qué me pediste que fingiera que era su hija? ¿Por qué nos mantienen alejados de él? Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Finalmente había pasado lo que él había intentado por todos los medios evitar. Su hija estaba sufriendo y tenía un montón de preguntas que él no podía responder. No, sin decirle una verdad espantosa y si le mentía, seria enredarse más en aquella telaraña de engaños, que lo estaba envolviendo.

— ¿Por qué no volvemos a Londres? Allá está nuestra vida ¿recuerdas? Allá éramos felices.

Allegra limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, mirando asombrada a su padre.

— ¿Y el tio Hiroki?... y la bebé, yo…yo los quiero, papá. En este tiempo me acostumbré a pensar en el cómo mi mamá y me gustaba la idea de tener una hermanita. Yo quiero ver al tio Hiroki, papá. Quiero hablar con él, tal vez si yo le explico que no queríamos que nos apartaran de él, el ya no nos odie más.

Nowaki se sintió entre la espada y la pared, era su corazón de padre el que sufría. La tomó de las manos mirándola con ternura y se decidió a seguir mintiendo, pues no podía hacer nada más.

—Ya te dije que Hiroki no te odia mi amor. Él te ama, te ama mucho, porque él es… es tu mamá. Tu mamá de verdad.

Ella lo miró entre el asombro y la confusión.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos, tengo que contarte como pasaron las cosas.

La llevó hasta un sofá y se sentaron, el muy tenso, ella ansiosa por escuchar aquella historia que cambiaría las cosas.

—Mi esposa era una persona muy frágil, muy enfermiza y no podía tener hijos. Nosotros no teníamos una buena relación, peleábamos mucho. Hiroki era un joven muy dulce y hermoso, siempre me apoyaba cuando ella y yo discutíamos. Así fue como nos enamoramos y de aquel amor, llegaste tú. Todo el mundo se puso furioso, con ambos por lo que había ocurrido. Entonces la familia decidió que cuando tú nacieras, mi esposa debía quedarse contigo.

La niña estaba asombrada y dolida.

— ¿Y, él… él aceptó eso? ¿Dejó que lo alejaran de mí?

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—Lo obligaron y a mí, ella estaba muy enferma y nos hicieron ver que no podíamos seguir haciéndole daño. Nos amábamos, pero tuvimos que separarnos. Así que cuando tú naciste, él fue enviado fuera del país. Le ordenaron no volver, le pidieron que se olvidara de ti. Por eso te llama Allegra, pues ese es el nombre que deseaba ponerte, y por eso me odia tu tio Misaki, porque le hicieron mucho daño a Hiroki al alejarlo de ti.

Allegra se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Nowaki tomó su mano, besándola cariñosamente.

—El tio Misaki seguro no debe querer que el ti…que mi mamá recuerde todo lo que pasó, porque debió dolerle mucho haber tenido que dejarme.

Nowaki asintió aliviado. Todo aquello era una mentira, pero se acercaba mucho a lo que de verdad ocurría.

La niña se acercó hasta su papá y lo abrazó despacio.

—A ti también te dolió dejarlo ir ¿verdad papi? ¿Te quedaste por mí?

Nowaki la abrazó, conteniendo su dolor. Por mentirle, por traicionar su inocencia.

—Eres lo mejor que nos pasó, y yo te amo. No podía dejarte, eras un recuerdo de él, la parte más hermosa de nuestro amor.

Ella sonrió feliz y besó la mejilla de su padre con emoción.

—Gracias papi, gracias por contarme esto, por amarme. Ahora que lo sé todo, vamos a luchar por recuperar a mamá. Vamos a demostrarle al tio Misaki que lo amamos y que no lo lastimaremos más.

Nowaki no estaba tan optimista, las sombras de la verdad se ocultaban por los rincones y habían muchos que lo querían muerto.

— ¿No ha llamado más, el desgraciado ese?

Akihiko y Miyagi negaron con la cabeza. Misaki suspiró, cerrando los puños con impotencia, mientras miraba por la ventana como su hermano se subía al pequeño carro que lo llevaría a la cabaña del bosque.

—Hoy lleva un libro. —observó una voz tras él.

Misaki relajó sus hombros tensos.

—Ahora le lee a Jane Austen.

Tanto Akihiko con Misaki sonrieron. Pero Misaki no sentía alivio.

—Hoy me preguntó si podía llamar a Nowaki, quiere ver a su hija.

Akihiko lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó despacio hasta el pequeño comedor. Miyagi se despidió silencioso y los dejó a solas, mientras Akihiko le servía el desayuno a su atribulado esposo.

—No tengo hambre. —se quejó Misaki.

—Sí, si tienes.

Misaki suspiró cansado. Tomando con desgano el vaso de jugo.

—Esto se está prologando demasiado Akihiko. Ya no sé qué hacer. Mi hermano está muy triste por no ver a su hija y confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Shinoda. No podemos decirle quien es y mientras tanto también se siente mal por Nowaki, por el amor que cree tenerle, el amor que recuerda. Ese maldito amor que murió hace ya tantos años. Siento que si yo fuera el que estuviera en su lugar, ya me habría vuelto loco.

Akihiko puso unas tostadas en el plato de Misaki y suspiró.

—Tu hermano es una persona muy fuerte, Misaki.

El aludido estrelló su puños sobre la mesa, haciendo que todo el contenido del plato callera sobre la misma.

— ¡Sí, carajo, lo sé! Todo el mundo me repite lo mismo. Pero yo lo conozco, yo lo tuve moribundo en mis brazos muchas veces, destrozado, mancillado, roto. Yo se lo vulnerable que es, lo mucho que ha sufrido. Quien mejor que yo para saberlo, yo que sufrí todo eso con él.

Akihiko lo abrazó cuando empezó a llorar. Después de un rato, calmado y desahogado, Misaki lo miró agradecido.

—Gracias por no decir nada, lo necesitaba. Estoy harto de "todo pasará pronto" "él es fuerte" "las cosas se arreglaran"

Akihiko le sonrió con dulzura.

—Estoy aquí para ti, para apoyarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Misaki asintió y miró hacia la ventana, donde una brisa fresca, levantaba las blancas cortinas.

—El tiempo es nuestro enemigo ahora. Temo que su mente despierte en cualquier momento. Ahora que ya sabe lo de Makoto, ahora que sospecha que Shinoda fue alguien importante en su vida. Se acerca a una verdad que no quiero que conozca aun. Me gustaría que terminara su embarazo en paz, que los disfrutara, que fuera feliz.

Akihiko se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano apretándola con calidez. No podía decir nada, no tenía que decir. No podía cumplir los deseos de Misaki y después de la conversación que había tenido con Nowaki hacia pocas horas, sabía que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban.

Mientras tanto, Hiroki se acercaba como cada mañana, a su lugar feliz.

—Buenos días, Shinojara sama. — le saludó el enfermero.

Hiroki ya se había habituado a aquel saludo formal, a la existencia de aquel apellido que aunque no recordaba sentía como suyo. Se sentía un poco más cerca de sí mismo, dentro de las paredes de aquel hogar.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo está el paciente hoy?

El joven esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Igual, Shinojara sama.

Hiroki asintió y caminó hasta la habitación que ya conocía de memoria. Todos los días la hacía llenar de flores y esa mañana lindos tulipanes lo recibieron con sus exuberantes colores.

—Ummm, hoy son tulipanes. — murmuró complacido al ver el colorido espectáculo. — ¿Te gustarán los tulipanes?

Hiroki se acercó al durmiente y besó su nívea frente.

—Buenos días. — le susurró con una dulce sonrisa y caminó hasta la ventana, para abrir las cortinas de par en par.

—La brisa esta deliciosa esta mañana y hace un día precioso, ojalá pudieras verlo.

Hiroki suspiró y admiró el lindo paisaje, el riachuelo corriendo por entre las rocas, los árboles frondosos bordeando el extenso bosque, las flores en una verde pradera, el cielo azul e inmenso, sin nubes. Acarició su vientre con amor, cuando su hijo comenzó a moverse y sonrió. Se sentía en paz cuando entraba a aquel lugar y era por eso que regresaba cada día, ciegamente, llevado por una fuerza invisible que lo llevaba hasta aquel hombre que no recordaba.

Se acercó hasta la cama y acarició el rostro dormido e indefenso. Apartó los mechones rubios de su despeinado cabello. Delineó con sus dedos, la fuerte barbilla y los cálidos labios. Apartó su mano con renuencia y lo miró por unos segundos.

—Hoy es una historia romántica, te va a gustar, ya verás.

Se sentó en la silla y abrió el libro, comenzó a leer con su voz suave y dulce y olvidó que el mundo afuera existía.

—Señor, en el portón principal está ese hombre, pero hoy vino con la niña.

Misaki se puso de pie indignado, Akihiko lo tomó de la mano, antes de que hiciera algo impulsivo.

—Yo le pedí que vinera. — le dijo a su esposo.

—Tanaka déjanos solos. —ordenó Misaki, sin dejar de mirar a Akihiko. Cuando el mayordomo salió, se soltó de la mano de su esposo con furia.— ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Akihiko se esperaba esa reacción, así que no se inmutó ante la ira de Misaki, se sentó en la orilla del escritorio mirándolo con seriedad.

—Hablé con Nowaki anoche, el me llamó, Hanari está muy angustiada porque no ha podido ver a Hiroki.

—Allegra, ella se llama Allegra y no ha podido verlo porque su padre se niega a traerla, sino entra con ella. Tú sabes que Hiroki no quiere hablar con él.

Akihiko asintió.

—Lo sé y por eso Nowaki me llamó anoche, está dispuesto a traer a… Allegra y a dejarla aquí, vendrá a buscarla cuando lo llamen.

Misaki entrecerró los ojos, algo mas había allí.

—¿Que no me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué de pronto se volvió tan colaborador el maldito cretino ese?

Akihiko respondió, aunque no quería hacerlo.

—Nowaki me contó anoche que había hablado con ella y me dijo lo que había hecho para que ella lo ayudara a participar en la farsa que elaboró, para que Hiroki creyera que están juntos.

Misaki se sentó en una silla, esperando escuchar lo que su esposo tenía que contar.

Akihiko suspiró con cansancio.

—Resulta que hasta anoche, Allegra seguía pensando que Hiroki era su tio. Nowaki le pidió que fingiera que Hiroki era su madre y que le siguiera el juego para que pudieran estar juntos, no le había contado toda la verdad hasta a noche cuando la niña llorando le preguntó porque tú lo odias tanto y porque no le dejamos ver a Hiroki.

Misaki abrió los ojos con horror.

— ¿Se… se atrevió a contarle la verdad? Ese loco infeliz le conto toda esa horrible historia a una niña. Hasta donde piensa llegar ese mal nacido…

— No Misaki cálmate, no le dijo nada de lo que ocurrió realmente.

Ahora si estaba confundido Misaki.

— ¿Entonces que verdad le dijo?

Akihiko cerró los puños con impotencia.

—No le dijo más verdad que esa donde ella si es realmente su hija, pero lo disfrazó todo con más mentiras y Allegra se creyó todo. Por eso están aquí, ella estaba deseosa de ver a su mamá y ella cree… cree que…

—¿Cree que, demonios? termina de armar este maldito rompecabezas.

—Ella cree que puede arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, cree que puede hacer que perdones a Nowaki y vuelvan a ser todos felices.

Misaki estaba ahora realmente confundido.

—Y ¿Por qué cree poder lograr eso? ¿Qué fue lo que le contó la basura de su padre?

Akihiko le relató la disparatada mentira que se había inventado Nowaki. Misaki no salía de su asombro, pero mientras más escuchaba se fue convenciendo de que allí tenía la oportunidad que tanto había buscado. Aquella que lo llevaría a destruir a su peor enemigo y sacarlo para siempre de la vida de Hiroki y de su hija.

Nowaki, se tensó cuando el enorme portón de la mansión Shinojara se abrió, dando paso a un muy serio Miyagi.

—Shinojara sama los espera en el salón principal.

Les dijo con seriedad, mientras los guiaba hasta el interior de la casa. Allegra iba tomada de su mano, un poco asustada pero deseosa de ver a su madre. Estaba feliz de ahora tener la certeza de que Hiroki era lo que siempre había deseado que fuera, su mamá.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la sala, no era Hiroki quien los esperaba y ambos visitantes se sintieron decepcionados y tensos.

—Adelante, tomen asiento. —les invitó Misaki con una afable sonrisa. —¿quieren tomar algo?

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y Allegra aferrada con fuerza a la mano de su padre, solo se limitó a mirar a su tío Misaki con un dejo de temor y vergüenza.

—Cariño, no me mires así, imagino que ya tu papá te contó como fueron las cosas ¿verdad?

Ella asintió levemente.

Misaki sonrió y se acercó a ella tomando su mano con ternura.

—Entonces ahora sabes que estamos del mismo lado, querida. No somos enemigos, yo te quiero mucho.

Ella le sonrió y se soltó de la mano de su padre para abrazar a Misaki con ternura.

—Siento lo que paso tío Misaki, siento lo que hice. Es que no queríamos que nos alejaran de mi mamá. —Sonrió con alegría y apretó emocionada las manos de Misaki. —Estoy tan feliz ahora que sé, que de verdad es mi mamá.

Misaki acarició el rostro de su sobrina con cariño.

—El también estará muy feliz de verte, te ha extrañado mucho estos días. Ahora tienes que prometerme que nunca más vas a hacer nada como esto de nuevo. Hiroki te ama mucho y no merece que le mientan o lo lastimen, ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Misaki no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco dura y amarga. La niña lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, llenos de disculpa y también un poco de temor.

Nowaki iba a intervenir, pero Misaki clavó su mirada en él, con un odio y una advertencia tan profunda, que las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

—No lo haremos más, tío Misaki. Papi me explicó todo lo que pasó y entiendo por qué no lo quieres, pero el vino a disculparse ¿verdad papi? Queremos que…

—Todos volvamos a ser felices, como una gran familia.

Murmuró Misaki, con una sonrisa dura y fría dirigida solo a Nowaki.

Allegra rio contenta, Nowaki tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Akihiko miraba todo, esperando intervenir si algo se salía de control. Misaki caminó hasta Nowaki aún con la dura sonrisa en sus labios.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte contarle todo a Allegra, porque ¿le contaste toda la verdad, no es así?

Nowaki sabía que si Misaki pudiera, ya lo habría matado. En aquella mirada solo había odio, promesas de tortura y dolor, era como si Nowaki pudiera ver el infierno que prometían aquellos ojos.

—Misaki. —le llamó Akihiko y el aludido sonrió, respirando profundo.

—Allegra, imagino que te quedarás esta noche. Ya mande a preparar tu habitación ¿porque no subes y te cambias para que juegues un rato en la piscina mientras llega tu mamá?

Ella miró a su padre, titubeando un poco.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa. — le dijo Misaki, sonriéndole a Miyagi para que dejara pasar a quien afuera, esperaba ansioso.

La niña gritó feliz, al ver quien entraba a la habitación. Shinobu había seguido al servicio de los Shinojara, después del secuestro y posterior tiroteo. La niña lo quería y el chico había demostrado ser inocente y muy servicial. Otra de las cosas que lo habían mantenido en aquel lugar, era su relación con Miyagi, que a pesar de ser reciente, le confería un toque más de confianza.

—Shinobu kun. —gritó Allegra, abrazándolo con emoción.

El rio contento y la cargó, dando vueltas con ella, emocionado.

—Hola pequeña princesita, estoy feliz de verte.

—Llévala a su habitación Shinobu kun, para que se cambie, así juegan un rato en la piscina. Hiroki llegará más tarde.

— ¿Donde esta mamá?

Misaki se acercó y besó con cariño sus rosadas mejillas.

—El está atendiendo unos asuntos importantes, pero vendrá pronto y se pondrá feliz de verte.

Shinonbu y Allegra salieron riendo y conversando. Hasta que sus voces felices se perdieron por las escaleras, Misaki no cambió su expresión risueña y serena. Cuando ya no les escuchó más, puso su mirada hosca sobre Nowaki.

—Sabes que estas vivo solo por ella ¿verdad?

Nowaki no se amilanó.

—No vine a discutir, yo solo quería que ella viera a Hiroki, ha estado muy preocupada y…

No lo vio venir, el golpe cayó sobre su rostro y fue a dar al suelo con el labio roto.

—No digas su nombre, te queda muy grande, asquerosa basura. — murmuró Misaki, cerniéndose sobre él con la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo, entre sus manos.

Miyagi seguía impávido, apostado en la entrada de la sala. Akihiko se había quedado paralizado al ver el violento ataque, pero aun así, no intervino.

—No sé qué estas tramando. Cada vez te enredas más en tus mentiras. No sé por qué trajiste hoy a la niña, con qué fin oscuro la estarás utilizando…

—Hanari…Hanari quería ver a…

Otro golpe se estrelló sobre su rostro.

—Allegra, infeliz, ella se llama Allegra…

— ¡Misaki!

Justo cuando Misaki iba a propinarle otro golpe a Nowaki, Hiroki entró a la habitación, mirando horrorizado el violento espectáculo.

Ya era tarde para guardar la pistola, el rostro golpeado y el labio partido de Nowaki tampoco podían esconderse. Misaki lo miró entre la preocupación y la ira, por haber sido descubierto.

Hiroki caminó hasta Nowaki, justo cuando Akihiko apartaba a Misaki de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, mientras ayudaba a Nowaki a ponerse de pie. — ¿Por qué lo estabas golpeando? y ¿de dónde demonios sacaste un arma?

Ni Miyagi, ni Akihiko y mucho menos Misaki, sabían que decir. Así, le dieron oportunidad a Nowaki de ser el primer en hablar.

—No pasa nada mi amor, me merecía estos golpes. Tranquilizate.

Hiroki miró a Nowaki con preocupación.

—Miyagi san, pídele a Tanaka san que me traiga con que limpiar la herida de Nowaki, por favor.

El hombre asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Tras el salió Misaki, sin atender los llamados de su hermano.

Akihiko se paró al lado de Hiroki e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Déjalo que se vaya, está muy alterado. Pensó que Nowaki había venido a llevarte de nuevo con él. Recuerda que pasó unos días terribles cuando no lo dejaron verte o hablar contigo.

Akihiko jugó muy bien sus cartas y un brillo siniestro cruzó su mirada, cuando esta se encontró con la de un molesto Nowaki. No le habían salido tan bien las cosas a Nowaki, después de la intervención de su hermano, pues dio al trasto con su plan de hacerse la víctima.

Cuando Akihiko salió, dejándolos a solas, Hiroki llevó a Nowaki a sentarse en un mueble.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje a Allegra, ella quería verte.

Fueron interrumpidos por Tanaka y cuando este colocó un kit de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa, se retiró silencioso.

Hiroki sacó algodón y un poco de antiséptico para limpiar la herida. Despacio fue borrando la sangre y luego de dejar todo listo, se quedó mirando unos segundos a Nowaki.

—Tú la llamas Hanari, te escuché varias veces. Tampoco quieres al bebé que espero y…

—Hiroki yo…

—No, déjame terminar. —Hiroki se puso de pie, necesitaba alejarse de Nowaki, y de las emociones conflictivas que este despertaba en él. —Intentaste aislarme de mi familia, me mentiste con respecto a nuestra relación. Yo estuve casado, hace poco me enteré.

Suspiró y cerró los puños con impotencia. Nowaki se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara.

—Hay tantas cosas que no sé, pero tú eres el mayor misterio de todos. —susurró Hiroki, mirándolo con angustia. — Ya no sé quién eres. La persona de la que me enamoré, ese muchacho dulce y honesto, no es el mismo que veo ahora en tus ojos.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que te amo, Hiroki. —le dijo Nowaki, rozando sus labios con un suave beso. —Te amo y voy a hacer lo que sea por no perderte de nuevo.

Hiroki, sintió temor ante aquella afirmación, el bebé en su vientre se removió inquieto. Su mente se fue rauda hacia el hombre que había dejado dormido en la cálida habitación de una bonita cabaña. Ese que lo hacía sentir emociones que ya por Nowaki no sentía. Con él se sentía seguro, amado, feliz, con el no sentía temor y aunque no había visto sus ojos o escuchado su voz, sabía que estos le daban consuelo. Entonces deseó que aquel hombre estuviera despierto y lo rescatara de aquel temor que lo estaba llenando.

Fue así, que el interior de la pacifica cabaña, el hombre que yacía sereno sobre blancas sabanas, pareció presentir el silencioso pedido de auxilio. Fue como si ondas de energía llenaran todo su ser y después de meses dormido, una señal de vida colmo su mente. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse para operar un cambio que abarcaría todo su cuerpo.

Las horas estaban contadas y la verdad pronto saldría a la luz.


	30. Chapter 30

30-Retrocede el tiempo

—Misaki ¿puedo pasar?

El aludido no apartó la mirada de donde la tenía perdida, en las hojas que caían suavemente de los árboles del jardín.

— ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo? — preguntó, cerrando los puños con impotencia, cuando su hermano se acercó parándose a su lado.

Hiroki lo abrazó despacio y Misaki suspiró profundo, recostándose desvalido en su pecho.

—A Makoto le gustaba mucho este perfume que usas. —susurró conmovido, llenándose del dulce aroma de su hermano. —No quiero que te vayas…no quiero.

Hiroki besó amorosamente sus suaves cabellos, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—No voy a irme, no quiero hacerlo.

—Pero y ese… ¿Qué va a pasar con Nowaki? —preguntó Misaki con preocupación. — ¿Vas a seguir viéndolo?

Hiroki lo llevó de la mano hasta la cama y allí se sentaron, mirándose frente a frente.

—Nowaki y yo, tenemos cosas que resolver.

Misaki hizo el ademan de resistirse a aquella idea, pero su hermano apretó su mano, mirándolo con firmeza.

—No, Misaki, necesito hacer esto. Hay un montón de cosas que no sé y tú no quieres darme respuestas.

Misaki se levantó exasperado de la cama, alejándose de la mirada dolida de su hermano.

— ¡Por que no puedo! — gritó con impotencia.

—¿Quién es el hombre de la cabaña, Misaki? ¿Qué pasó después de que murió Makoto? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Nowaki?

—Hiroki no…

Hiroki vio a su hermano pasarse la mano por el cabello en un gesto derrotado. Misaki se sentó en un mueble y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, completamente perdido y destrozado.

Con lentitud, Hiroki se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta su hermano. Haciendo equilibrio con su vientre abultado, se arrodilló en la tersa alfombra y con sus manos delicadas tomó el rostro de su hermano para levantarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de amor.

Misaki besó con ternura los dedos que limpiaban sus lágrimas.

—Te amo. — susurró con tristeza —Quisiera retroceder el tiempo. Volver a aquella época, cuando vivíamos en aquella pequeña casita y preparabas un pastel cada tarde para que lo comiéramos de merienda.

Misaki acarició el rostro de su hermano con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas que este derramaba por los bonitos y lejanos recuerdos.

—En esa época sonreías mucho, siempre parecías feliz. Aun cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, tú sonreías y yo amaba esa sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo dejé de sonreír Misaki?

No podía responder esa pregunta, no, sin revelarle a su hermano cosas que el prefería que jamás recordara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—Necesito llenar los espacios en mi mente, Misaki. Necesito recuperar estos diez años de mi vida que no recuerdo.

—No lo necesitas. —le aseguró Misaki con vehemencia, mientras se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a levantarse de la alfombra. —Necesitas ser feliz, necesitas vivir tu embarazo con tranquilidad, disfrutar de tu hija, de las comodidades, la felicidad que te legó Makoto.

Hiroki lo miraba impaciente.

— ¿Y qué hago con Nowaki, con lo que siento por él?

— ¡No sientes nada por ese hombre! ¿Qué no lo ves? Por eso huiste de él.

Hiroki no podía negar aquellas palabras, era muy cierto que ya no se sentía cómodo al lado de Nowaki, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenían una hija, juntos y un bebé en camino. Quizás también había olvidado aquel amor, quizás solo debía recobrar sus recuerdos para volver a ser feliz al lado de Nowaki.

—No puedes decir eso, así a la ligera, Misaki. —le reclamó Hiroki con vehemencia. — Nowaki y yo tenemos dos hijos, yo… yo tengo que sentir algo por él. A lo mejor no lo recuerdo ahora, pero…

— ¡Ah maldición! — gritó Misaki, gruñendo con indignación, mientras se alejaba de su hermano, para caminar enfadado por la habitación. No podía decirle a Hiroki que el bebé que esperaba no era de Nowaki, porque eso sería revelarle cosas que no debía saber aún. Y de pronto, una luz se encendió en su mente.

—Está bien. —le dijo, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación. —Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Nowaki Kusama se vendrá para acá, le daremos una habitación en el ala oeste de la casa. Todos salimos ganando, tú no te alejas de tu hogar y así podrás descubrir que es lo que sientes por ese hombre.

" _Y así yo podré tener vigilado a la basura esa. Aquí no podrá planear nada para alejarte de mí o para lastimarte de nuevo y si se le ocurre hacer algo, lo mataré. Al diablo la consecuencias"_

Misaki se acercó a su hermano, con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta la idea?

Hiroki asintió aliviado.

—Gracias Misaki. Sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo y te lo agradezco mucho.

Misaki recibió encantando entre sus brazos, a su sonriente hermano.

Se felicitaba interiormente por haber pensado con la cabeza fría. Aquello era lo que debió hacer desde un principio. Envolver a Nowaki en su propia telaraña. Tener al enemigo cerca le daba más ventajas.

Nowaki estaba en el jardín, mirando a su hija jugar en la piscina con su niñero. Hiroki le había pedido que no se fuera, quería hablar con su hermano antes de tomar la decisión de volver con él. Había pensado rentar un departamento con el poco dinero que le quedaba. Tendría que quedarse en la ciudad para no levantar sospechas y también pensó en cambiar su actitud con respecto al bebé que Hiroki esperaba. Si quería que sus planes salieran bien, ahora más que nunca debía hacer las cosas bien, pues Hiroki sospechaba de su relación. Era algo que había visto en la mirada de temor que le había dado Hiroki aquel día.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó de pronto Allegra y salió a toda velocidad de la piscina, para correr a los brazos de Hiroki, que la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola mi niña hermosa, te extrañé tanto. —le dijo con emoción, llenándola de dulces besos.

—Y yo a ti mami, y a mi hermanita.

Hiroki rio contento, cuando la niña llenó de húmedos besitos su redondo vientre.

—Vas a mojar todo a Shinojara sama, vamos a que te cambies. — le pidió Shinobu, riendo contento.

Hiroki besó la frente de su hija, sonriéndole amorosamente.

—Ve con Shinobu kun mi princesa, cuando estés lista baja y merendaremos en el jardín.

—Si mami. — la niña corrió hacia su tío Misaki y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla. —gracias tío Misaki, gracias por dejarnos estar con mami.

Misaki acarició su dulce rostro, sonriendo con ternura.

—De nada mi princesa. Ahora ve a cambiarte, tenemos una merienda especial para ti, hoy.

Miraron a la niña perderse por las escaleras entre risotadas felices y charlas animadas. Nowaki esperaba rígido, de pie frente a la piscina. Misaki lo miraba con un brillo triunfal y eso no le auguraba nada bueno.

—Siéntate Nowaki, quiero preguntarte algo. —le pidió Hiroki con suavidad.

Nowaki se sentó en el borde de una silla, tan tenso que podía oír sus huesos crujir.

Hiroki se sentó frente a él y Misaki a su lado, tomó su mano cuando ambos hermanos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Supongo que vas a pedirme que me vaya. — espetó Nowaki, mirando a Misaki con desafío, incapaz de contener su molestia.

—Al contrario. —le calmó Hiroki. —Quería pedirte que te quedaras.

Hiroki miró a su hermano y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Misaki me dio la idea de quedarnos acá y tratar… tratar de resolver nuestra situación.

— ¿Quedarnos aquí? — preguntó Nowaki, sabiendo de antemano que aquello era una trampa. Una a la que no podía negarse.

—Sí, Nowaki. Veras, no quiero alejarme de mi hermano y esta es… es…

— Tú casa. Lo entiendo Hiroki y aceptaré todas las condiciones que impongas. —Le aseguró Nowaki con convicción, si Misaki quería jugar rudo, él también estaba preparado para pelear.

Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hiroki, besándola con dulzura.

—Te dije hace unos momentos que voy a luchar por ti, que haré lo que sea para no perderte.

Hiroki sonrió aliviado, de alguna forma aquello era lo mejor. Se sentiría protegido por su familia y podría darle la oportunidad a Nowaki de demostrarle que su amor no había muerto, solo estaba perdido entre las puertas cerradas de su mente.

Misaki no cambió su expresión de triunfo. En aquella lucha no estaba solo. Akihiko, Miyagi, Yashiro, había muchos dispuestos a asestarle un golpe mortal a Nowaki, en caso de que el fallara.

—Mandamos a preparar una habitación para ti, Kusama. —le informó Misaki con una tranquila expresión, acarició el hombro de Hiroki que lo miraba cariñosamente. —Mi hermano necesita a su hija a su lado y…también necesita conocerte, de nuevo. Esta es su casa, así que aquí estará mejor que en cualquier otro lugar.

Hiroki asintió complacido, mirando a Nowaki con una sonrisa de alivio.

—No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó en estos diez años y sé que todos están interesados en mi bienestar. Así que te pido que vayamos despacio, Nowaki. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, por nuestros hijos.

Nowaki le sonrió y asintió.

—Claro que si mi amor.

—Bien, entonces todo arreglado. —declaró Misaki sonriendo. —Bienvenido Kusama, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. Yo mismo me voy a encargar de que así sea.

Hiroki estaba contento, pero Nowaki no se tragaba la actuación de Misaki. De ahora en adelante tendría que andar con mucho cuidado o acabaría muerto.

Un rato después, Misaki estaba asomado en el balcón del estudio. Se tomaba despacio una copa de sake. A su lado, sentado en un sillón, estaba Akihiko, acompañándole.

—Miyagi asignó un guardia para que lo vigile, sin que sea notado.

Misaki asintió y se bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por el ardor en su garganta.

—Todos estaremos alertas de ahora en adelante. Ese maldito hombre no va a tener un minuto de paz en esta casa.

Akihiko podía ver en Misaki, una faceta que no conocía del todo. Sabía que el joven podía ser duro y cruel, pero la mirada que tenía ese día, era realmente aterradora.

Misaki, ajeno al escrutinio de su esposo, se sirvió otro trago y levantó su copa en un silencioso brindis, cuando Nowaki, al que había estado observando, mientras jugaba con su hija en el jardín, acompañado de Hiroki, dirigió hacia el su mirada, pues se había sentido observado.

—Te metiste en la boca del lobo, pequeña rata y voy a disfrutar destrozándote lentamente. —murmuró, con una siniestra sonrisa

Akihiko frunció el ceño, sintiendo por primera vez todo el odio que llenaba a Misaki. Nowaki por su lado, sintió un escalofrió, pues vio la muerte, su muerte, en aquella dura mirada.

Misaki por primera vez se sentía liberado, despojado de miedos, angustias, dolor. Se había convertido en un ser frágil y temeroso. Ahora, sentirse de nuevo en su piel era estimulante, excitante, liberador. Dejó de mirar al objeto de su más profundo odio y se giró, para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Akihiko.

Sonrió, hacía mucho que no sentía a su cuerpo, despertar ante un estímulo sexual y de pronto allí estaba. El hombre que yacía cada noche a su lado, en una cama que no había escuchado sus gemidos o jadeos, que no se había manchado con su perlado semen. Sentado en un cómodo sillón. En una pose relajada, con sus musculosas y largas piernas extendidas, incitadoras, sensuales. Su camisa de fina seda entreabierta, dejando ver un definido torso. Sus manos largas y suaves y aquel rostro erótico, varonil.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Akihiko de pronto se sintió inquieto, siendo objeto de aquel descarado escrutinio.

Misaki sonrió y caminó suavemente hacia él.

—Estas actuando muy raro ¿sabes?

Le dijo con recelo, cuando Misaki quitó la copa de saque de su mano, instándolo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Dónde está Miyagi? — preguntó Misaki, mientras lo llevaba al interior del estudio.

—En la Corporación. Tuvo que irse, hoy había reunión del Clan.

—Ummm, esas cosas duran mucho tiempo. — murmuró Misaki, suavemente, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Akihiko.

Akihiko respiró profundo, al leer las intenciones de su esposo, en su velada mirada, llena de deseo. No habían hecho el amor desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muerte de su hijo, la salud de Hiroki y todo el lio con Nowaki, además del estado de fragilidad de Misaki, lo habían mantenido contenido.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó, tomando sus manos delicadamente, para detenerlo.

Misaki le sonrió.

—Te deseo.

No era mentira, le deseaba, necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, para completar aquel proceso de euforia que lo llenaba. Quien mejor que aquel hombre, que le había demostrado amor, fidelidad, compromiso.

—Misaki no pienso…

—No pienses. — susurró Misaki, besando cada espacio de piel que había dejado descubierta, su camisa a medio desabotonar. —Solo siente ¿recuerdas? hacíamos el amor en mi departamento de la ciudad. Me desnudabas, me besabas en todos lados y me hacías olvidar que el infierno existe.

Misaki terminó de quitarle la camisa y Akihiko lo miró, sintiendo un cumulo de emociones, temor, deseo, pasión, amor.

Misaki comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mordiendo sus labios en una tácita y sensual invitación.

—Hazme el amor, Akihiko. Hoy me siento vivo, me siento yo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —dejó caer la camisa en el suelo y ladeó su cabeza en una pose inocente. —¿ o es que no te gusta esta parte de mí, que ahora conoces?

Akihiko frunció el ceño y gimió roncamente, cuando Misaki pasó sus delicados dedos por la dureza que se notaba en sus pantalones.

— ¿Crees que no vi cómo me mirabas hace unos segundos? Nunca te había mostrado esta parte de mí. Estaba dormido en mis miedos, en mis penas, pero este soy yo. Se usar un arma como el mejor y he matado muchas veces.

Misaki trazó un camino de besos por el torso desnudo de Akihiko, mientras hablaba con una voz espesa y llena de deseo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Misaki besó los labios de Akihiko con fiera necesidad.

—Ese hombre que está allá afuera, haciéndose el inocente, es el infierno que olvidé. — le dijo entre besos, mirándolo intensamente. — Y ahora que he vuelto a ser yo y que lo tengo aquí, en mi poder. Lo voy a destrozar lentamente, hasta que no quede de él ni siquiera un recuerdo. Nowaki Kusama tiene los días contados.

Akihiko lo abrazó y devolvió los habidos besos, incapaz de resistirse a la pasión de Misaki.

Entre jadeos, gemidos y besos se desvistieron apresurados. Desnudos, rodaron por la tersa alfombra, tocándose, lamiéndose, besándose.

Se detuvieron unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, para mirarse.

Akihiko acarició la hermosa piel del rostro de Misaki y este lo miró con una serena sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora que ya sabes quién soy, aun me amas?

—Siempre te he amado y siempre he sabido quien eres. — le respondió Akihiko, besándolo, esta vez con sutileza.

Cubrió de besos el fino cuello, el delgado torso y hundió su boca en la ingle de su esposo, degustando con voracidad el sedoso pene.

Misaki se aferró con violencia a sus hombros, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la blanca piel. Gemía y jadeaba entre espasmos de placer, arqueando su espalda y recibiendo entre sus piernas abiertas, los dedos de Akihiko, que se enterraron en su culo, húmedo de saliva y semen.

En un instante, lo sintió invadirlo, con algo más grande, caliente y grueso. Sus gritos de placer se perdieron entre besos. Akihiko movía sus caderas con cadenciosa intensidad, enterrándose profundamente en aquel agujerito, que lo recibía cálido y húmedo. Para Misaki era la gloria, sentir aquella invasión. Estaba lleno por completo, el grueso pene de Akihiko, castigaba su culo con duros azotes y el apenas lograba recuperar el aliento entre cada estocada.

De pronto, Akihiko lo tomó por las nalgas y se puso de pie aun enterrado profundamente dentro de Misaki. Así, con él cargado, caminó hasta una pared y lo recostó con cierta violencia de ella, para seguir penetrándolo en un ritmo vertiginoso, que hizo que los gemidos de Misaki se volvieran gritos de placer.

Los dedos de Misaki, clavados en la espalda de Akihiko, dejaron rojas marcas. Ocultó el rostro entre el cuello de este, mientras gemía, lloraba, gritaba y su esposo lo volvía loco, penetrándolo con ferocidad ,como si quisiera fusionar sus pieles, sus cuerpos, sus almas.

El orgasmo los atrapó como una ola furiosa, estallando como miles de bombas, en su interior. Misaki gritó su liberación, sacudiendo la cabeza con desamparo. Incapaz de soportar la emoción, la locura, el placer, la devastación que colmó cada célula de su cuerpo. Akihiko gruño, gimió y movió sus caderas con más fuerza, hasta que cada gota de semen fue drenada de su miembro y sus piernas cedieron ante el embate de temblores que acompañaron el orgasmo más glorioso que había tenido hasta ahora.

Exhaustos, sudorosos, llenos de semen y casi al borde de la inconciencia, yacieron uno en brazos del otro, sobre la profanada alfombra. Volvieron poco a poco del frenesí de sus emociones. Misaki sintió los labios cálidos de Akihiko besar su frente y negado a drenar el exceso de sensaciones, con lágrimas, se carcajeó. Las risas estruendosas sacudieron su cuerpo por largos segundos y Akihiko lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo con él. Lleno de amor, de alegría, de esperanza, pues ese día había dado un enorme paso hacia el corazón de Misaki y supo, se sintió seguro, de que jamás retrocedería, de que jamás lo perdería de nuevo.

Hubo una cena esa noche en la casa Shinojara. Hiroki estaba feliz. No así Nowaki. Las personas invitadas disimulaban con presteza delante de Hiroki, pero cuando este no les veía, Nowaki podía notar las miradas de odio, dirigidas hacia su persona.

Ryu había asistido con su esposo. Apenas se había enterado por boca de Misaki, que Nowaki se mudaría a la mansión, había planeado con su amigo aquella cena.

" _Vamos a hacerle ver el círculo de personas que rodea a Hiroki. Que el miserable ese, vea que tiene un montón de ojos vigilándolo. Hoy mismo va a comenzar el calvario de ese hombre horrible"_

Misaki recordaba complacido las palabras de Ryu, su buen amigo, siempre fiel y presto a apoyarles. Había una amena charla. Los Asahina conversaban con Misaki y Hiroki luego de la cena, mientras degustaban un té en el salón principal. Miyagi y Akihiko fumaban en el balcón entreabierto. Alegra estaba sentada al lado de Hiroki, feliz de estar entre los brazos de su mamá y un incómodo Nowaki, se servía el cuarto vaso de whisky, rogando para que la infernal reunión terminara.

Si el objetivo de Misaki había sido advertirlo, lo había logrado. Estaba avisado de que en aquel lugar no tenía amigos. Sabía que si se equivocaba, aunque fuera un poco, no saldría de allí con vida.

—¿Papi, otra vez vas a beber esa cosa tan fea? — le preguntó Allegra, sacándolo de sus inquietantes pensamientos.

Todos voltearon a mirarle y fue Misaki el primero en hablar.

— ¿Estas deseando emborracharte, Kusama? ¿Acaso no te gustó la bienvenida que te dimos a nuestro hogar?

Nowaki apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Hiroki advirtió su tensión y sonriendo, reprendió a su hermano.

—Ya Misaki, deja de meterte con Nowaki. —se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, quitándole con delicadeza el vaso de la manos. — Ha sido un día largo ¿porque no vamos juntos a acostar a Allegra y luego te enseño tu habitación?

Nowaki asintió dejándose llevar, apenas se despidió con escueto "Buenas noches" mientras que Allegra abrazó a todos con emoción. Hiroki también abrazó a Ryu con entusiasmo.

—Voy a venir mañana a buscarles para que salgamos a comprar cosas para los bebés. —Le dijo emocionado el joven abogado, riendo mientras acariciaba el redondo vientre de Hiroki.

—Eso es perfecto, no he comprado muchas cosas para mi bebé. Cuando estuve en Inglaterra yo… no tuve muchas oportunidades.

Nowaki apretó los puños con impotencia. La triste expresión de Hiroki era un punto menos a su favor. Afortunadamente para él, su hija intervino, borrando la tristeza del rostro de Hiroki.

—Yo también quiero comprarle unos vestidos a mi hermanita. — gritó la niña con entusiasmo, luego rascó su cabeza con un gesto de confusión. —O una pelota si es varón. Porque ¿qué más se le puede comprar a un niño?

Todos rieron y Hiroki abrazó emocionado a su hija.

—Le compraremos ropa mi princesa, los niños también se visten.

Hiroki abrazó de nuevo a Ryu y apretó la mano de Asahina sonriente. Se despidió de Miyagi y le dio una sonrisa cálida a su hermano y a Akihiko, antes de perderse por las escaleras, con un serio Nowaki y con su hija, que iba conversando emocionada.

Misaki y Ryu rieron cómplices.

—Ese hombre estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de un violín. — observó Miyagi, con una complacida sonrisa.

—Mi familia y todas las familias de Clan están advertidas de que ese hombre está aquí. Todo el mundo está en alerta y le estarán vigilando. —les informó Kaoru, mientras pasaba un brazo protector por la cintura de Ryu.

Akihiko, que estaba a espaldas de Misaki, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, en un cariñoso abrazó.

—Nuestros hombres estarán vigilándole las veinticuatro horas también.

Misaki acarició distraídamente los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

—Mi hermano no va a tardar en darse cuenta que ya no lo ama. Por eso acepté a ese hombre aquí, el día a día con Hiroki va a ser su final. Aquí no lo tiene aislado y a su merced. Aquí Hiroki está protegido y lo sabe, es esa seguridad la que va a terminar de abrirle los ojos.

Misaki sonrió y miró a Ryu con brillo esperanzado en los ojos.

—Eso y que el amor, su amor de verdad, quizás pronto regrese.

Tanto Ryu, como Kaoru y hasta el mismo Miyagi, que no había estado en la tarde para recibir las buenas nuevas, lo miraron con emoción.

—Misaki, el…— murmuró Ryu, tomando sus manos conmocionado y claramente feliz.

Misaki puso una mano en su pecho, sonriéndole entusiasmado.

—Aun no cantamos victoria Ryu, fue solo un gesto, un segundo. El enfermero nos llamó y un médico vino a revisarle. Sus dedos se movieron y los aparatos a los que está conectado, dieron hoy lecturas muy distintas a las que han dado estos largos meses. El médico dice que esperemos, que aún no nos alegremos, pero yo sé Ryu. Él va a despertar, Hiroki y su hijo lo necesitan y el jamás les fallaría.

Ryu asintió, pues sabía que era verdad. Shinoda era un hombre de palabra y jamás le fallaría al amor que había mantenido intacto en su corazón por tanto años.

Por el contario, alguien que si había fallado a aquel amor, sufría ahora las consecuencias. Llevaron a la niña a la linda habitación que Hiroki había decorado para ella. Conversaron, rieron un poco y luego de dejarla acomodada entre suaves sabanas, le desearon buenas noches y se despidieron.

Hiroki le acompañó a la cómoda habitación que le habían preparado. Nowaki lo sintió tenso e incómodo cuando le pidió que entrara y conversaran un rato.

—Estoy cansado Nowaki, ha sido un día largo. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Sus palabras habían sido secas y distantes. Apenas se despidió con un ligero roce de labios en su mejilla y se fue casi en carrera, como queriendo escapar de él.

Su puño se estrelló contra la cómoda, haciendo que varios adornos cayeran al suelo, rompiéndose. Pero Nowaki no le dio importancia. Estaba perdido en su frustración.

—No voy a perder esta guerra. —murmuró hastiado y se metió en el baño enorme que había en su habitación. Una ducha caliente y un buen descanso, era lo que necesitaba para trazar una nueva estrategia.

Hiroki no fue al encuentro de su hermano. Estaba inquieto y un poco incómodo, toda aquella situación era compleja. Así que, tomando un abrigo, se perdió por el jardín, hacia el camino que lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde encontraba paz.

Misaki fue informado por los guardias y sonrió. Akihiko se daba un baño y él estaba recostado en la cama, esperándolo para otra intensa ronda de sexo, como la que habían tenido esa tarde.

—Ve allí hermanito, busca la felicidad. Como si fuera el cuento de la bella durmiente, despiértalo con tus besos. Yo me encargaré de alejar a todos los fantasmas que te rodean, para que finalmente puedas ser feliz.

Akihiko lo encontró sonriendo hermosamente y se acomodó a su lado, desnudo y húmedo. Esa noche hicieron el amor muchas veces, mientras Hiroki, la pasó escondido en una hermosa cabaña del bosque, leyendo una dulce historia de amor a un apuesto príncipe que luchaba contra dragones, para lograr despertar y volver con aquel que amaba.

Todos esperaban el "y fueron felices para siempre" ¿estaría próximo a llegar?


	31. Acercate mas

Acércate más.

 _Es una bonita mañana, el sol brilla intensamente en un cielo tan azul como el mar. Es un cálido día, y la brisa veraniega mese las ramas de los arboles con suavidad. Es una hermosa mañana, pero en la mirada de la persona que observa desde un enorme balcón, solo hay tristeza._

 _Las manos finas posadas sobre el barandal descansan inertes, los labios voluptuosos y rosados tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente, la delicada piel de unas mejillas perfectas están ligeramente pálidas y en los ojos almendrados unas cristalinas lagrimas brillan, a punto de caer._

 _De pronto, unas manos grandes y suaves se posan en la fina cintura. Un pijama de fina seda cubre la esbelta figura que mira melancólico el glorioso amanecer._

— _¿Que tiene tan triste a mi hermoso príncipe? —pregunta un voz ronca y sensual que hace estremecer a aquel que a punto está de llorar._

— _No estoy triste. —intenta mentir, pero no a ese hombre que besa su cuello con ternura, a ese hombre que lo ama con locura no podrá mentirle jamás._

 _El hombre ríe, una risa ronca, profunda, embriagadora. Sus manos bajan ahora a las redondas caderas y gira despacio a su mimado ángel. Con besos limpia las dulces lágrimas, con caricias recorre el fino torso, con amor lo mira, sabiendo cuáles son sus temores._

— _Solo serán dos días y Yashiro se quedará en casa con ustedes. —le susurra al oído, mientras lo acaricia tiernamente._

 _Hiroki niega con la cabeza y oculta la apenada mirada. Siempre es así, cada vez que él se va, siente un enorme temor. Siente que no lo verá de nuevo, jamás._

— _No quiero que te vayas. —murmura quedito. Nunca es exigente con su esposo, no pide más de lo que este le da, pero en esos momentos, solo en esos días se permite ser egoísta. Quizás llevado por el único deseo de no perder al hombre que le devolvió la vida y la esperanza._

 _Makoto suspira, él tampoco quiere irse. Si por el fuera se quedaría encerrado en su mansión y pasaría el día entero mirando, consintiendo, haciéndole el amor a su perfecto esposo. Pero ese día es importante, los negocios del clan siempre han sido su prioridad. Las doce familias reunidas en el poderoso consorcio tienen su fe puesta en él. Es su deber estar en cada acto, en cada reunión, en cada evento importante._

— _Tengo que ir mi amor, el patriarca de una de las familias de clan va a ceder su puesto a su hijo y yo como Kumicho tengo que presidir la ceremonia y dar mi bendición. Te prometo que volveré en dos días y cancelaré todas mis citas para llevarte a navegar en tu nuevo yate._

 _Makoto lo besa dulcemente, Hiroki levanta la mirada y suspira. No le importa el yate, por el que han tenido una enorme pelea hace tan solo unos meses. Tampoco le molesta que Makoto tenga que ir a trabajar, es su deber y lo entiende. Es la soledad tan opresiva que lo envuelve cuando Makoto se va. Son los temores, los recuerdos dolorosos que lo acosan cuando él no está para protegerlo, para susurrarle al oído que todo está bien, con esa voz hermosa que espanta sus temores._

— _No quiero subirme a esa cosa monstruosa que compraste. —le reprocha con un intento de sonrisa, tratando de ser valiente. —solo quiero que regreses, que regreses pronto._

 _Hiroki se recuesta en el fornido pecho de su esposo y este lo abraza fuertemente, besando su cabello con amor._

— _Volveré pronto mi amor, te lo prometo._

 _Se besan unos segundos más y Hiroki le sonríe antes de dejarlo partir._

— _Te amo mi Geisha._

— _Yo también._

 _Makoto lleva el corazón apesadumbrado al recordar aquella triste mirada. Hiroki no ha bajado a despedirle como siempre, se ha quedado recostado en un diván frente al balcón, mirando desolado la hermosa mañana._

 _Baja las escaleras apresurado, mientras mas rápido se vaya más pronto regresará. Makoto siente que algo se le escapa. Hiroki siempre se pone triste cuando él se marcha, pero ese día, ese día está más abatido de lo normal._

 _Misaki entra sonrojado y sudoroso a la mansión. Makoto sonríe, del muchachito delgaducho y desconfiado ya no queda nada. Ahora es un adolescente de casi dieciocho años. Confiado, rebelde, hermoso y letal._

— _Hey revoltoso. —le saluda Makoto, cuando este le sonríe con ternura.—¿Tu no deberías estar en tus clases de esgrima?_

 _Esgrima, equitación, varias disciplinas de artes marciales, además de defensa personal y un entrenamiento con armas de fuego que le costó varias peleas con Hiroki. Misaki tiene su agenda llena de actividades. Muy pronto también comenzará la universidad, donde ha logrado entrar con un envidiable promedio. Misaki es un orgullo para Makoto, lo mima tanto como a Hiroki y lo ama como a un hijo._

— _Hoy no. —responde Misaki recibiendo una bebida que en ese instante le trae el mayordomo. La toma casi sin respirar. —Como sabía que te ibas hoy de viaje decidí quedarme en casa. Estaba jugando tenis un rato y ahora voy a subir con mi hermano, hoy no es un bien día para él y más si tú te vas._

 _Makoto frunce el ceño, pero no logra formular pregunta alguna, pues Yashiro llega con una llamada urgente. Misaki se despide con un movimiento de su mano._

— _¡Tráeme algo! — le grita mientras corre escaleras arriba para reunirse con su hermano._

 _Makoto sonríe, tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez, ambos son unos mimados._

 _Su conversación telefónica no termina sino hasta que arriba al aeropuerto, donde su jet privado lo espera._

— _Hiroki se quedó muy triste, Yashiro, por favor está pendiente._

 _Le da las últimas instrucciones a su mano derecha. Aunque son innecesarias, porque aunque no se lo pidiera, el viejo cuidaría del joven esposo de su jefe. Es más que un deber para el hombre, es un privilegio, pues como todo el mundo, le ha tomado un enorme aprecio a Hiroki, llegando a quererlo como a un hijo._

 _El vuelo trascurre si problemas, Makoto apenas le ha prestado atención a los papeles que revisa y cuando se sienta en la limosina que lo llevará al hotel donde se hospedará el fin de semana, siente una espinita en su costado._

" _ **Hoy no es un buen día para él"**_

 _Las palabras de Misaki revolotean en su mente, pero es en el interior de la lujosa suite donde se hospeda, que la luz se enciende en su mente. Entonces se pone furioso consigo mismo, por no haber recordado, por haber abandonado a su dulce amor un día como aquel._

 _El poder es un arma maravillosa y Makoto pocas veces abusa de él, pero ese día lo necesita y en menos de diez minutos moviliza toda la maquinaria de la que dispone. En poco tiempo está en la casa de los asociados del Clan que le han invitado a la sucesión. En una ceremonia discreta y sencilla se hace el cambio de líderes. Él, como Kumicho del clan, da su bendición al nuevo líder de la casa, hace el juramente, bebe las tradicionales bebidas. Conversa unos minutos con el joven nuevo patriarca y luego de darle unos consejos muy sabios, se marcha._

 _Quizás no es la celebración ostentosa que esperaban, pero él ha cumplido con su deber. La familia asociada queda complacida. Todo estaba programado para ser una gran fiesta en un prominente hotel, pero el mismísimo Makoto Shinojara le has hecho el honor de hacer toda la ceremonia en su casa. Aquello deja a la familia feliz y agradecida y a Makoto libre para volver a toda velocidad a donde su corazón quiere estar._

 _Ya es de noche cuando el avión arriba al aeropuerto. De camino a casa hace una pequeña parada y lleno de regalos finalmente cruza el portón de la mansión._

 _Yashiro lo espera en la entrada. Su sonrisa suave le dice muchas cosas que solo ellos dos como amigos de toda una vida, entienden._

— _Está arriba descansando, no quiso comer. Como me lo pediste no le he dicho que regresarías hoy mismo._

 _Makoto le sonríe agradecido y palmea su espalda para subir las escaleras corriendo como si tuviera veinte años menos de los que tiene._

 _Misaki se lo encuentra en el camino y sonríe con una brillante emoción. Makoto le hace señas para que guarde silencio y hace una mueca de molestia cuando ve la bandeja en manos de Misaki, casi llena._

— _Le llevé las cosas que sé que le gustan a ver si comía algo, pero no quiso nada. — murmura Misaki con un gesto compungido._

 _Makoto alborota su cabello y le susurra con una dulce sonrisa._

— _En el auto hay regalos para ti._

 _Misaki lo mira sonriendo mientras este corre a su habitación. Sabe que muy pronto su hermano volverá a sonreír, pero lo más seguro es que esa noche no lo vuelva a ver. Así que decide llevar la bandeja a la cocina y ver que regalos le trajo Makoto._

 _Hiroki está recostado en su cama, al menos así, con el olor de Makoto regado por todo el lugar, puede sentir un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque su esposo no está, su presencia en aquella habitación logra espantar los demonios que lo acechan._

 _La puerta se abre y Hiroki suspira. Su hermano ha estado revoloteando a su alrededor todo el día. Es un alivio tenerlo a su lado, agradece su amor, pero no quiere contagiarlo con su tristeza. Misaki ya ha sufrido mucho por su culpa._

— _Te dije que no tengo hambre, Misaki ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu cónsola? Ryu te regaló unos juegos nuevos y…_

 _La cama se hunde bajo el peso de alguien y unos brazos fuertes lo cobijan._

— _Yo tengo unos juegos muy buenos que quiero probar contigo._

 _La voz que le susurra al oído lo llena de emoción, se da la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de pronto allí lo encuentra._

— _Volviste. —murmura casi sin aliento._

 _Makoto lo besa con un profundo amor._

— _No debí irme. —le dice apenado._

 _Hiroki solloza desconsolado. No había querido recordarle lo que ese día significaba para él. Makoto había estado muy ocupado aquellos días y él no quería importunarle._

— _Pero Makoto ¿Qué pasó con la reunión? Yo no quería… no quería…_

 _Makoto lo calla con besos._

— _Mi trabajo es importante, el clan es importante, pero lo más importante de mi vida eres tú. No olvides nunca eso._

 _Hiroki le cree, no es más que ver su mirada y el enorme amor reflejado en ella para saber que no miente. Entonces se permite dejar salir todo el dolor que lo ha estado atormentando._

— _Hoy cumple cinco años, Makoto._ _—Murmura abrazándose a su pecho mientras solloza. —le hubiese comprado un hermoso pastel y… y le habría regalado un montón de juguetes, le habría hecho una linda fiesta y..._

 _Makoto lo aferra con fuerza entre sus brazos y siente como nunca el deseo de acabar con toda aquella maldita familia._

— _Ni siquiera sé si fue una niña o un niño, no voy a poder abrazarle o desearle feliz cumpleaños. No voy a poder decirle cuanto lo amo._

 _Makoto lo deja desahogarse y mucho rato después cuando las lágrimas han cesado, lo besa con ternura._

— _Él o ella sabrán que tú lo amas y te prometo mi amor que hare hasta lo imposible para que muy pronto lo tengas contigo. Celebraremos muchos cumpleaños juntos y lo llenaremos de regalos._

 _Hiroki cree en aquella promesa, sabe que Makoto la cumplirá._

 _Aquella noche, Makoto no le hace el amor, solo lo abraza y le susurra su amor al oído hasta hacerlo dormir. Toda la noche vela su sueño y cuando la mañana despunta lo despierta con besos. Se bañan, desayunan y Makoto se la lleva sin responder sus insistentes preguntas de hacia dónde van._

 _La primera sorpresa del día, es una visita a un orfanato al que Makoto le hace continuas donaciones. Hiroki pasa la mañana feliz entre los dulces niños. Makoto ha mandado a traer un arsenal de regalos, para los que cumplen años y para los que no._

— _En honor a tu bebé, le regalaremos estas cosas a estos niños que tanto lo necesitan._

 _A Hiroki le ha parecido la más hermosa de las ideas. Compran un enorme pastel traen deliciosa comida y almuerzan entre risas y cantos. Ya en la tarde se despiden felices y Hiroki no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

 _Cuando llegan a la segunda parada de su paseo, frunce el ceño._

— _Me trajiste a la cosa esta. —le dice, señalando con molestia el enorme yate atracado en el puerto._

— _Deja de quejarte y súbete, malcriado._ _—_ _lo reprende Makoto con una sonora nalgada._

 _Hiroki sube al yate sobándose el trasero adolorido y dedicándole miradas asesinas a su esposo. Después de conversar con el capitán y conocer todo el lujoso yate, se sientan a mirar el ocaso en la proa del barco, mientras este navega entre las aguas pacificas sin ningún rumbo. Hiroki está acurrucado en el regazo de Makoto, disfrutando de sus caricias, de su calor, de su amor y cuando ya la noche es completa, un espectáculo de luces multicolores ilumina el cielo._

 _Una botella de champán les es traída y Makoto sirve dos copas. Le acerca una a su esposo que mira desde la baranda el delicioso estallido de luces y entonces brindan._

— _Por tu cumpleaños hermoso ángel y porque muy pronto podamos celebrarlo juntos._

 _Hiroki sonríe y choca suavemente su copa con la de su esposo._

— _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, mi querido hijo, siempre te amaré._

 _No hay lágrimas, más bien una apacible serenidad. Esperanza y el amor de un hombre que lo sostiene, que le da fuerza._

 _Makoto le sonríe y le dice "despierta" Hiroki lo mira con extrañeza, pero Makoto comienza a alejarse de él como si se difuminara en el aire._

— _Makoto. —le llama, pero su esposo solo le sonríe mientras se aleja._

" _Acércate más, Hiroki. Acércate y descubrirás la verdad"_

 _Lo escucha decirle, con esa voz suave y dulce que tanto amó, pero por más que extiende su mano no puede alcanzarlo._

— ¡Makoto! — grita Hiroki varias veces y cuando abre los ojos, con el corazón agitado, no está en un yate. Makoto no está allí con él, había sido un sueño o quizás no.

— ¿Hiroki que pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

Misaki había entrado apresurado a la habitación cuando lo escuchó gritar. Hiroki lo miró confundido y agitado, su respiración entrecortada y su pálido rostro preocuparon a Misaki.

—Estaba soñando con Makoto, pero no era un sueño. —le dijo con angustia. —Creo que era más bien un recuerdo. Misaki, mi hija estaba cumpliendo años, cinco años y no estaba conmigo. Yo no sabía que era una niña, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Makoto me dijo que la recuperaríamos.

Hiroki estaba muy alterado y una mueca surcó su rostro cuando su hijo se movió, también agitado, en su vientre. Akihiko entró en ese momento a la habitación y Misaki le pidió con preocupación.

—Llama al médico, dile que venga ya.

Misaki recostó a su hermano de nuevo entre las revueltas sabanas.

—Hiroki cálmate, hazlo por el bebé, no es bueno que te alteres así.

Hiroki respiró profundo, pues su bebé seguía moviéndose con fuerza, quizás asustado por su reacción.

Misaki acarició su cabello, hasta que logró que se relajara. Cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, Hiroki le preguntó con tristeza.

— ¿No era un sueño verdad?

Misaki suspirando con pesadez, negó con la cabeza. Hiroki sabía que su hermano no le diría nada más y algo dentro de sí, prefirió que en aquel momento fuera así. No estaba preparado para escuchar las verdades que se escondían en su mente.

Apretó la mano de su hermano y le sonrió débilmente.

—Makoto era…era increíble y me amaba, me amaba mucho.

Misaki sonrió con alivio y asintió.

—Te amaba con adoración, tú eras su mundo. Solo otra persona te ha amado así… el…

Misaki se había emocionando y no pudo parar a su boca, pero Hiroki no pudo preguntar, pues Akihiko entró corriendo a la habitación, acompañado de un muy nervioso Ryu que acababa de llegar a la casa.

—Ya viene el médico en camino. —les informó Akihiko.

—Hiroki, tranquilo, el médico va a revisar al bebé y todo va a estar bien. Iremos de compras otro día. —le dijo Ryu, sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomando su mano con preocupación.

El médico vino, lo revisó y dijo que todo estaba bien. Allegra estaba en el cuarto, acostada al lado de su mamá un poco asustada y nerviosa.

—Yo te cuido mamá a ti y a mi hermanito.

Del susto hasta no le había importado que el médico les dijera que él bebé sería un varoncito.

Nowaki también estaba dentro de la habitación, pero tanto Misaki como Ryu lo miraban con desprecio y Hiroki estaba tan feliz por saber el sexo de su bebé y por tener a su hija acurrucada entre sus brazos, que apenas reparó en él.

—Bueno, me retiro. Mucho descanso, cero disgustos y todo seguirá bien.

Ryu le sonrió al médico.

—Lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Cuando solo quedaron en la habitación, Misaki, Hiroki, Allegra y Nowaki, la niña rio emocionada.

—Papi ven a acostarte con nosotros, vamos a cuidar a mami, hoy.

Hiroki lo miró con una tenue sonrisa, había muchas dudas en su mente. Misaki en cambio lo miró con furia. Como hubiese querido desaparecerlo, pero no podía, aun no.

—Bueno, te dejo en buenas manos. — le dijo a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa, besó su frente y acarició los rizos de su sobrina haciéndola reír. —los cuidas mucho.

Ella asintió efusiva y Hiroki le sonrió.

Nowaki pudo sentir como el aire se congelaba cuando Misaki pasó a su lado, ignorándolo sin consideración alguna. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y se sentó al lado de Hiroki.

—Así que un pequeño príncipe ¿no? —exclamó con una brillante sonrisa mientras acariciaba el redondo vientre de Hiroki.

Aquel gesto fue bienvenido por parte del joven, le pareció un acercamiento necesario. Quiso creer que allí había amor, sintió que poco a poco recuperaría sus recuerdos y aunque algunos no eran felices, siempre habría una explicación, algo que le asegurara que Nowaki siempre lo había amado y por eso debía darle una oportunidad.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó, uniendo su mano con la que acariciaba su vientre. —Tendremos una parejita.

Hiroki sonrió mientras miraba a Allegra con amor.

—Me haces muy feliz mi amor. — dijo entonces Nowaki, besándolo enamorado.

Allegra aplaudió entusiasmada.

—Sí, tendré un hermanito y mi mamá y mi papá se aman.

Nowaki sonrió enternecido y Hiroki también sonrió, pero con dejo de temor, pues las palabras de Misaki resonaron en su mente.

" _ **Te amaba con adoración, tú eras su mundo. Solo otra persona te ha amado así… el…"**_

No podía encontrar en su corazón, la certeza de que esa otra persona de la que hablaba Misaki, era Nowaki y muy pronto su mente se encontró pensando en otro rostro. Un rostro dulce y sereno, que solo había visto dormido. Su corazón se agitó cuando la respuesta llegó sin proponérselo. Era ese el verdadero amor, era aquel hombre el que lo había amado y cuando miró a Nowaki se llenó de temor, porque no sabía que iba a encontrar cuando su mente finalmente despertara.

Los temores de Hiroki fueron disminuyendo con el pasar de los días. La razón había sido el magistral cambio de actitud que había tenido Nowaki. Era un novio amoroso, un padre feliz y dedicado. Salían casi todas las tardes a pasear y regresaban al anochecer. Cine, parques, teatros, museos, Hiroki apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en aquellos días, su hija y su novio llenaban cada espacio de su tiempo, alejándolo de sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Hiroki esa mañana mientras desayunaban en el enorme comedor de la mansión.

Nowaki ya tenía quince días viviendo en aquel lugar, donde sus enemigos vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, a veces se sentía asfixiado y ese día había decidido ponerle un alto a su encierro.

—Si mi amor, voy a hablar con un antiguo compañero de trabajo, quiero ver si puedo conseguir con él, un puesto en el bufete donde ahora trabaja.

El supuesto compañero de trabajo no era tal, había sido el socio de Nowaki en el pequeño bufete del que fuera dueño alguna vez. Antes de la caída en desgracia de su familia, su bufete tenia buenos negocios, pero aunque todo lo que había ocurrido con los Usami había sido manejado con discreción, en el medio legal había pocas cosas que se escapaban del conocimiento general y las acusaciones del que todos ellos había sido objeto, fueron motivos de muchas especulaciones, lo que había ocasionado que muchos le dieran la espalda a los Usami.

Akihiko tenía el respaldo de Misaki y el apellido Shinojara era respetado en todo el mundo, así que sus problemas habían sido mínimos, además trabajaba en la importadora, un negocio que desde el inicio había sido suyo. Nowaki no contaba con aquel apoyo, sus cuentas habían sido congeladas, sus bienes habían sido embargados y sus amigos le habían dado la espalda. Nowaki esperaba que con su relación con Hiroki pudiera volver a abrir puertas y eso era lo que iba a intentar hacer ese día.

—Yo podría hablar con Miyagi para que consiga algo para ti en la Corporación. — propuso Hiroki tomando despacio una taza de té.

Nowaki frunció el ceño, esa sería una oportunidad única, pero había un gran obstáculo en aquella idea y precisamente hizo su entrada en el comedor, mirándolo como siempre, con displicencia.

—Buenos días, Kusama. — le saludó entre dientes.

Hiroki le sonrió y recibió encantado el beso que este siempre le daba en la frente.

—Buenos días Hiroki ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Desde el incidente del sueño con Makoto, Misaki estaba más cuidadoso que nunca. Hiroki sentía que a veces se preocupaba en exceso.

—Estoy bien y el bebé más revoltoso que nunca, él fue el que me despertó con pataditas.

Misaki sonrió con ternura, sentándose al lado de su hermano. Nowaki, que estaba sentado en su otro costado, tomó su mano con dulzura, besándola suavemente.

—Eso es porque yo no amanezco con ustedes. Te aseguro que si yo le doy unos besos a tu pancita, se queda tranquilito.

El sonido fuerte de una taza estrellándose contra la mesa, hizo que Hiroki diera un respingo del susto. Misaki aun sostenía la taza entre sus manos apretándola hasta casi romperla y su mirada irradiaba tal odio que Hiroki se sobrecogió. Hasta Nowaki tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues no podía seguir viendo aquellos ojos fríos y brutales.

— ¿A…a qué hora vas a tu entrevista? —preguntó Hiroki, tratando de romper el silencio sobrecogedor que se habían instalado en el lugar.

— ¿Entrevista?

—Sí, Nowaki va a hablar con un antiguo compañero para ver si consigue un empleo en su bufete. —Hiroki había respondido rápidamente y muy entusiasmo, pues Misaki había cambiado su expresión aterradora y se veía ciertamente interesado en la conversación. Pensó que quizás se habían imaginado el odio que había visto en la cara de su hermano, pues la verdad no podía entender porque aquellos dos se llevaban tan mal.

—Que tengas mucha suerte, Kusama. —le dijo Misaki con una siniestra sonrisa.

Hiroki apretó la mano de su novio y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Yo estaba diciéndole que podríamos hablar con Miyagi para que vea si puede conseguirle algo en la Corporación.

Misaki, negó suavemente con la cabeza y se tomó despacio su taza de café.

—Eso va a ser imposible, hermanito. La Corporación Shinojara no acepta extraños en sus empresas, solo a los miembros de las doce familias que conforman el Clan y los miembros que no están ligados por sangre lo están por lazos aún más intrínsecos que estoy seguro Kusama no entiende. Como la lealtad, el honor…

—Misaki…

Nowaki apretó la mano de su novio, impidiéndole protestar ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Mi amor, no, déjalo. Entiendo que Misaki proteja los intereses del Clan. La Corporación Shinojara es un conglomerado de empresas con mucho prestigio, no pueden dejar que cualquiera entre en sus filas.

Misaki rio con ironía.

—Vaya Kusama, tal vez eres más inteligente de lo que yo creía.

Hiroki quiso protestar ante las hirientes palabras, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por su hija, que entró en carrera al comedor.

—Misaki kun… Misaki kun, te adoro, eres increíble.

Misaki recibió feliz a su sobrina entre sus brazos y rio contento cuando esta lo llenó de cálidos besos.

—Veo que ya recibiste tus regalos. — le dijo complacido y ella asintió feliz dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad.

Hiroki, sonriendo ante la felicidad y la algarabía de su hija preguntó confuso.

— ¿Que regalos?

—Tengo un caballo mami y también un auto y un arsenal de ropa nueva y una consola de juegos y…

—Para… para. — espetó Hiroki al oírla relatar entre grititos sus nuevas posesiones. — ¿un caballo?

Misaki rio complacido, sabía que su hermano pondría peros. Aun así, eso no lograría impedir que él le diera a su sobrina adorada todo lo que el había disfrutado, todo lo que Makoto le había regalado.

—Es un poni. — Le aclaró Misaki y no lo montará sola, está anotada en una de las mejores escuelas de equitación.

—¿Y el auto?

—Un porsche. —le dijo Misaki, sonriendo ante la mirada perpleja de Hiroki. —Es una réplica a tamaño escala, no tienes que preocuparte…

—Contratamos un excelente instructor y Misaki y yo iremos con ella a las clases. —Dijo entonces Akihiko que entraba en ese momento al comedor y recibió entre risas a su sobrina que se lanzó a sus brazos. —Creo que yo mismo me voy a anotar en las clases, siempre quise manejar un coche de carrera.

Hiroki no estaba muy convencido y Nowaki estaba mudo. Nunca había tenido el dinero como para darle a su hija tales extravagancias y el motivo de las mismas tampoco le parecía tan inocente, supuso que Misaki quería comprar la lealtad y la devoción de su hija con regalos caros. Pero su protesta no logró salir de sus labios toda vez que Misaki tomó la mano de Hiroki sonriéndole con una genuina emoción.

—Quiero que Allegra tenga todo lo que yo tuve, todas las cosas hermosas que disfruté. Quiero que viva la experiencia, la emoción, que tenga esas experiencias soñadas que tuve yo y que sea tan feliz como yo lo fui. Créeme que aprenderá muchas cosas nuevas y te prometo que estará segura.

Hiroki sonrió conmovido y lo abrazó con ternura.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. — susurró a su oído emocionado.

Nowaki sintió entonces que había perdido otra batalla, pues al negarse se volvería el villano y no podía permitirse perder el terreno que había ganado.

Hiroki se giró hacia él y tomó su mano como ternura.

—No quiero tomar decisiones sin tu consentimiento, Nowaki. — le dijo con sinceridad, casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. —Si te parece muy ostentoso o inadecuado lo podemos conversar y estoy seguro que Allegra comprenderá.

La niña lo miró expectante, Hiroki comprensivo, Misaki con burla. Akihiko se limitó a sentarse a desayunar y el no tuvo más que asentir sonriendo.

—Siempre y cuando no represente ningún peligro para ella, no me opongo.

La niña comenzó a dar gritos de alegría. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

El desayuno no fue tan incómodo pues la charla emocionada de Allegra alejó a todos de sus pensamientos. Nowaki se disculpó antes de retirarse a su habitación y se marchó un rato después, despidiéndose de Hiroki y de su hija que jugaban con Shinobu en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Misaki lo miró por las cámaras de seguridad, cuando subía al taxi que había pedido y de inmediato marcó un número en su celular, dando una sencilla orden.

—Síganlo y no lo pierdan de vista.

Suspiró y se recostó de la silla donde estaba sentado. Nowaki había ganado mucho terreno con Hiroki aquellos días, tanto que su hermano no había ido a visitar a Shinoda ni una sola vez. Eso le preocupaba, pues mientras más se acercaba Nowaki a su hermano, más difícil se hacía su plan de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

—Te va a doler la cabeza. — susurró una voz a su oído.

Misaki sonrió a medias y giró su rostro para recibir un tibio beso.

— ¿Vas a la importadora?

Akihiko asintió.

—Tú vas con Ryu a la Corporación ¿no?

Misaki chistó con fastidio.

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo, es una reunión familiar y yo tengo que ir en representación de Hiroki, esta vez Miyagi no puede suplirnos.

Akihiko se arrodilló ante él, mirándolo con una intensa sonrisa.

— ¿Que dices si esta noche nos escapamos? Podemos ir a cenar por allí y quedarnos en el apartamento de la ciudad.

Misaki le devolvió la pícara sonrisa, pero no aceptó todos sus planes.

—Me gusta la idea de salir a cenar, pero quiero que regresemos a casa. No quiero dejar a Hiroki aquí solo con ese tipo.

Técnicamente Hiroki no estaría solo, en la mansión habían más de cien guardias y Miyagi se había mudado a uno de los anexos de la misma, según el por seguridad, según lo que todos sabían, era para estar más cerca de Shinobu. Pero Akihiko sabía lo sobreprotector que era Misaki con su hermano, así que no discutió, después de todo, lo que iban a hacer en el apartamento bien lo podían hacer en su muy amplia cómoda e insonorizada habitación.

—Bien, entonces tenemos una cita. —le dio un suave beso y se despidió.

Misaki pasó unos minutos con su hermano y su sobrina y se marchó con Ryu que lo había ido a buscar. La reunión con las familias apenas comenzaba cuando ellos llegaron, todos saludaron con reverencia al joven representante de los Shinojara interesándose por la salud de Hiroki con genuina preocupación.

Misaki agradeció los saludos y la preocupación, degustó complacido los deliciosos manjares que se sirvieron en el preludio de la reunión y conversó tranquilamente con varios miembros del clan. De pronto, una voz conocida lo hizo palidecer.

—Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Shinojara sama.

Misaki se giró como en cámara lenta y sintió a su corazón detenerse por largos segundos.

—Ijuiin sama. —saludó casi sin voz. No había esperado verlo allí, no estaba en la lista de asistentes, pues si hubiese estado, él no habría ido. No quería verlo, no podía, sabía que eso le dolería más de lo que quería aceptar.

Kyo le sonrió de una hermosa forma, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, de recuerdos, de tristeza, de amor.

—Te ves bien. —murmuró quedamente. —Muchas veces traté de acercarme a ti pero fue imposible, todo estaba blindado alrededor de ti. Incluso me cerraste tu corazón. No pude ni siquiera darte mis condolencias por la pérdida de tu bebé.

—Kyo por favor. —le rogó Misaki, sabiendo que con cada palabra lo desnudaba en donde más le dolía, en su alma, en su corazón.

Ijuiin le sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a importunar por mucho tiempo. Solo quiero decirte, que te amaba, que te amo y que siempre voy a amarte. Supe que estas con Akihiko Usami, espero que él pueda llegar hasta tu corazón, espero que sepa cuidar lo que yo tuve, aunque solo haya sido por poco tiempo.

Misaki sintió su garganta apretarse en un doloroso nudo, sus ojos llenarse de cristalinas lágrimas, su corazón latir desbocado. Su expresión desolada atrajo la atención de Ryu que hizo el intento de acercarse a él, pero su esposo, tomándolo por el brazo, no se lo permitió.

—No, déjalos, ellos tienen que cerrar un capitulo. Kyo lo necesita y Misaki san también.

Kaoru era un buen amigo de Kyo y sabía muy bien la historia. Era el quien le había informado a Ijuuin del estado de Misaki. Sabía que su amigo merecía por lo menos poder decir adiós.

Kyo sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la de Misaki, pero se lo pensó mejor, tocarlo en ese momento le rompería más el corazón.

Misaki vio la hermosa mano que tantas veces le había dando consuelo, que lo había acariciado con deseo, con amor. La vio detenerse en el aire y cerrarse en un puño, fría, vacía, sin esperanza y entonces la tomó, desesperado, ansioso, dolido.

Si su vida hubiese sido otra. Si Kyo hubiese llegado a su vida siendo él alguien libre de todo odio, de ese pasado triste y desdichado que lo marcaba, si hubiese podido amarlo como él merecía.

—Yo…también te amaba. —susurró con amor, con tristeza, con devoción, con gratitud. —Solo lamento no haber podido vivir más de ese amor. Pero los pocos días que lo disfruté fui feliz Kyo, fui muy feliz. Gracias, gracias por haberme dado esas horas de felicidad y perdóname…

Kyo apretó la tersa mano que sostenía la suya con desesperación, negó con la cabeza y acarició el dulce rostro de Misaki.

—No te disculpes, no hace falta, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Besó la blanca mano y sonrió valientemente.

—Por favor, cuando tu cruzada termine, haz algo por mí. En nombre de ese amor que sé que me tuviste, intenta ser feliz, tú te lo mereces, tú más que nadie.

Misaki lo soltó, pues su mirada se lo suplicaba. Ambos se estaban rompiendo en pedazos, pero aquel adiós era el único camino que estaba marcado para ellos, pues sus almas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas, por lo menos no en esa existencia.

—Adios Misaki.

Fue toda una tortura el resto de la reunión y lo que más marcó a Misaki fue el anuncio que hicieron los Ijuuin, su hijo dejaría de ser miembro del clan pues se marchaba del país indefinidamente. Su mirada se encontró en un momento con el rostro sereno y resignado de Ishi. El joven, franqueado por sus padres, mantuvo su pose serena en todo momento y Misaki no vio en ningún momento que Kyo se acercara a él. De cierta forma egoísta se alegró de que Kyo no se marchara con el joven, pero supuso que aquel corazón no iba a estar solo por mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que alguien ocuparía algún día el lugar que el no pudo llenar.

El camino de regreso lo hizo silencioso. Ryu no le mencionó nada y respetó su silencio, se despidió con una dulce sonrisa y apretó su mano con ternura antes de que este se bajara del auto.

—Sé que ahora te gustaría que Hiroki fuera el de antes, sé que te hace falta su consuelo, pero yo también te amo Misaki, eres mi amigo, mi hermano y sabes que cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo, que yo también te puedo sostener en mis brazos y darte ese apoyo que sé que necesitas hoy más que nunca.

Misaki le sonrió tristemente y besó con calidez su mejilla.

—Para ti todo debe ser felicidad, Ryu. — le dijo con amor, acariciando la leve curva de su vientre. —Mi dolor es muy, muy viejo y pesado solo yo debo cargar con él.

Ryu lo vio caminar lentamente hasta las escaleras de la mansión y sintió mucha pena por él, pues sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino para que sonriera con felicidad.

Akihiko llegó puntual, pero su esposo no estaba arreglado para su cita. Estaba sentado en un cómodo diván, mirando el anochecer a través del balcón de su habitación. Una botella de vino estaba casi vacía a los pies de este y una copa a medio llenar bailaba en los gráciles dedos. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, tristes y ni siquiera lo miró cuando este entró a la habitación.

Akihiko no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, perdiendo su mirada en el basto bosque plagado de sombras y de luces. Así como era su vida, un cumulo de risas y de lágrimas, de oscuridad y de luz.

Misaki recostó su cabeza en el amplio pecho y dejó que el calor de aquel cuerpo aplacara el frio que se había apoderado de él, pero Akihiko no era amor, ni esperanza. Era un camino que apenas recorría, era una idea a la que asirse, era un poco de paz, era quizás futuro, un proyecto que debía trabajar. Akihiko había visto y vivido lo peor de él, sabía que terreno pisaba, lo acompañaba en su oscuridad y le daba su luz. Akihiko era el amor posible, pero aún no era real. Así que ese día se permitió llorar por el adiós a un pedazo de su alma, en los brazos del hombre que quizás llenaría muy pronto lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón.

Así siguieron transcurriendo los días, el ir y venir en la gran mansión no cesaba. Nowaki salía cada mañana a su nuevo trabajo, Misaki ya recuperado de su dolorosa despedida volvió a su rutina con su esposo, Allegra era feliz con sus padres juntos y Hiroki bueno, la historia de Hiroki era otra.

Esa noche el insomnio no le dejaba dormir. Su corazón estaba inquieto. Finalmente desistió de intentarlo y caminó hasta las puertas que daban a un balcón. La brisa fresca le dio cierto alivio, pero no consuelo a su inquietud. Miró el oscuro jardín y siguió con su mirada el camino que se internaba en el bosque.

Tenía ya un mes sin recorrer ese camino, le daba miedo llegar a aquel lugar y encontrar respuestas a preguntas a las que les temía. Pero cada día había extrañado mirar el apacible rostro del hombre que dormía. Nowaki, entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo, los últimos quince días los había pasado intentado convencerlo de que era hora de que se casaran y se mudaran a su propio hogar.

—No te entiendo Nowaki ¿por qué no quieres que vivamos aquí? Esta es mi casa.

Aquellas acaloradas palabras se las había dicho en medio de una fuerte discusión y Nowaki se había ido a su habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y molesto.

De cierta forma entendía a Nowaki, la relación con Misaki era muy tensa y no solo era con Misaki, todos en aquella casa parecían odiar a Nowaki y eso lo hacía sentirse más inquieto. Confiaba en su hermano, en Ryu había conseguido a un querido amigo, Akihiko no solo era el esposo de su hermano era un hombre amable y dulce que lo trataba con respeto así que en el también confiaba. También estaba Miyagi del que no tenía reproche alguno, así que el hecho de que todos los seres en los que confiaba despreciaran a Nowaki, le daba muchas cosas que pensar.

—Maldita amnesia. —murmuró hastiado. Necesitaba sus recuerdos, necesitaba saber que podía haber hecho Nowaki para que lo odiaran tanto.

Hiroki recordó el sueño que había tenido con Makoto hacía ya casi un mes. Si su hija no había estado con él por años, Nowaki podría haber sido el culpable pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Hiroki respiró profundo y acarició sus sienes, pues su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle cada vez que forzaba sus recuerdos.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación y se puso una bata sobre el pijama.

—Necesito verte. — musitó sonriendo, pues sabía que con solo verlo encontraría un poco de paz.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la mansión. No se dio cuenta de que varios ojos lo observaban en la oscuridad.

—Avisa a Misaki sama. —murmuró uno de los guardias. El aludido levantó rápidamente su celular.

Hiroki recorrió el camino con una suave sonrisa, siempre que iba a aquel lugar se sentía feliz. Lamentó no haberlo hecho antes, pero temía que ver a aquel hombre fuera una traición para Nowaki. Estaba tratando de reorganizar su vida a pesar de su falta de recuerdos y Nowaki era un parte importante de esta. O por lo menos eso era lo que él creía. Nowaki era el padre de sus hijos y necesitaba darle una oportunidad, lo había amado y era ese amor el que recordaba. Quizás ahora su corazón no lo sentía, pero en sus recuerdos estaban los besos, las caricias, el amor. Había una hija que lo atestiguaba y Nowaki siempre le decía que lo amaba, quería darle una oportunidad a su vida así que decidió que iría esa última vez y ya no volvería más.

Se detuvo en medio del bosque y miró hacia atrás, quizás no debería ir allí si ya había decidido que hacer. Si iba a darle una oportunidad a Nowaki, si iba a casarse con él y finalmente aceptar mudarse a otro sitio para comenzar de nuevo. Su novio no era feliz en la mansión y no era justo para él. Sabía que Misaki se molestaría con su decisión pero si quería que las cosas funcionaran con Nowaki, él también debía ceder, dejar sus temores y comenzar a vivir.

A punto estuvo de devolverse, pero su corazón no se lo permitió.

—Una última vez. —murmuró y siguió su camino hasta la casita donde conseguía sosiego.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Hiroki supuso que el enfermero que estaba de guardia se habría ido a dormir. Suspiró con tristeza, no quería importunarlo tocando y despertándolo a esa hora. Caminó hasta la casa y trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta, estaba cerrada.

—Está cerrada. —murmuró abatido, caminó hacia las ventanas y trató de husmear por ellas.

En la chimenea de la sala aun ardía un leve fuego. Hiroki sonrió mirando la cálida salita donde muchas veces había tomado té, conversando con el alegre enfermero. No quería irse sin hacer lo que había ido a hacer, quería verlo aunque fuera por última vez. Las ventanas de la habitación donde Shinoda dormía estaban en la parte trasera de la casa y un pequeño riachuelo se interponía entre él y sus planes.

Pero Hiroki era testarudo y un poco de agua no iba a detenerlo, se quitó las sandalias que llevaba puestas y metió despacio sus pies en el agua. Se estremeció un poco pues estaba fría y caminó cuidosamente entre las planas rocas, sosteniéndose de la pared de la casa para no caer.

Cuando llegó a la ventana, tuvo que subirse a una de las rocas para poder mirar. Su vientre redondo aun no era pesado, pero si lo hacía un poco torpe, así que lo cubrió con una de sus manos protegiéndolo por si caía.

—Vamos a hacer esto juntos, bebé. — le dijo a su hijo sonriendo, pues este se movía entusiasmado.

Alcanzó el alfeizar de la ventana y en medio de la oscuridad logró atisbar la blanca cama, pero, estaba vacía.

— ¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó ansioso, mirando a todos lados de la habitación como buscando respuestas.

— ¿Se le perdió algo en mi habitación Shinohara sama?

Preguntó de pronto una ronca voz que a Hiroki se le antojó muy conocida. Logró ver la figura de un hombre alto y apuesto que se sostenía con fuerza de un bastón y lo miraba con una cálida y enamorada sonrisa, antes de caer por la impresión sobre las frías aguas del riachuelo.


	32. Chapter 32

32- Es de ganar o perder

—Soshi san —gritó Shinoda, llamando a su enfermero, mientras caminaba precariamente sostenido de su bastón, hacia el riachuelo. —Maldita sea ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles?

Hiroki estaba en medio del agua. Con una mano protegía su vientre y con la otra frotaba su trasero, donde se había aporreado al caer. Estaba entre fascinado y curioso, al ver al hombre que se acercaba hasta él, con evidente enfado y preocupación.

—Tú…tú estabas… dormido. — le dijo impresionado. Shinoda estaba frente a él, había dejado el bastón en la orilla del rio y había caminado hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado. Su cabello, bajo las luces de la noche, lucia más rubio y sedoso y sus ojos, aquellos grandes y verdes ojos que lo miraban con… amor, eran aún más deslumbrantes de lo que los había imaginado.

—Tú me despertaste. —le dijo Shinoda, tomando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Hiroki estaba hipnotizado, aquel hombre era perfecto. Tan alto como no había imaginado que fuera, su figura aunque esbelta, denotaba fortaleza. Su rostro era apuesto y seductor, parecía en realidad como un príncipe salido de un sueño.

—Shinoda sama… Shinoda sama…déjeme ayudarlo, sabe que no debe estar haciendo esfuerzos.

El inoportuno enfermero llegó para romper el encanto. Shinoda lo conminó a ayudar a Hiroki a salir del agua, mientras él, con toda la fortaleza que pudo reunir, salió con pasos lentos del riachuelo, para recoger su bastón en la orilla y caminar despacio hacia la casa.

En pocos minutos, estaba Hiroki ya cambiado y seco, degustando un caliente té en la cálida sala, donde el fuego que ya casi se había extinto cuando el llegó a husmear en la pequeña casa, ahora crepitaba con fuerza para calentarlo.

—Voy a llamar a la mansión para que envíen un auto a buscarle, Shinojara sama.

Le dijo el enfermero mientras tomaba su celular. Hiroki lo miró con extrañeza y llevó su mirada hacia el pasillo, donde Shinoda se había perdido minutos antes.

—Y el… ¿dónde está?

Soshi lo miró con una cálida sonrisa, pero antes de poder contestar, otra voz lo hizo por él.

—Él, se estaba cambiando, porque gracias a ti estaba todo mojado con agua helada.

Hiroki arrugó el ceño, pues esta vez Shinoda venía en una silla de ruedas.

—Es más fácil para trasladarme, aun no estoy muy entrenado con el bastón.

Hiroki lo miró con un dejo de molestia. Aquel hombre altanero y odioso, parecía leer su mente y lo trataba como si fuera un niño malcriado.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas…despierto? —preguntó con curiosidad, dejando la taza sobre una mesa.

Shinoda recibió una taza de café de manos del enfermero, que se perdió rápidamente por un pasillo hacia la cocina.

—Dímelo tú, tengo entendido que venias todos los días a visitarme.

Hiroki sintió su cara arder y estaba seguro que debía estar tan rojo como el granate.

Shinoda supo que su corazón estallaría de emoción, pero debía ir despacio, no podía abrazarlo como quería, ni besarlo hasta que quedaran saciados. Nada más despertar y luego de que su mente y su cuerpo funcionaran en consonancia, había tenido una larga y esclarecedora charla con Misaki, de la que solo ellos dos tenían conocimiento. Habían hecho planes y él pensaba cumplirlos a cabalidad aunque se muriera por acariciar a Hiroki, por hacerle el amor, por acariciar su vientre y saludar a su hijo.

" _Mi hijo"_

La mirada de Shinoda se suavizó un poco al posarse en la curva de aquel hermoso vientre, que con aquella bata suelta y suave se podía ver en su totalidad.

—No debería andar por allí de noche en su estado y mucho menos husmeando en las casas ajenas.

Hiroki cubrió su vientre con ambas manos y toda vergüenza desapareció, dando paso a una exultante molestia.

—Según tengo entendido, esta es mi casa.

Shinoda rio, agradecido de estar vivo, feliz de poder ver aquel rostro molesto y altanero, dichoso de que estuviera sano y bien y de poder saber que muy pronto tendrían un hijo.

Se bebió su café de un solo trago y movió un botón en su silla de ruedas que lo acercó hasta una mesa donde dejo la taza. Con su sonrisa prepotente se giró a mirar al dueño de su corazón y señaló por la ventana con un dejo de suficiencia.

—No, no, Shinojara sama. La mansión que está al otro lado del bosque, esa es su casa. Esta casa es mía y usted vino a perturbar a un hombre enfermo que se está recuperando, debería darle vergüenza.

Hiroki se puso de pie indignado y furioso, aquel hombre no era nada de lo que el había esperado, era odioso, irritante, molesto y estúpido y no se quedaría allí para escuchar sus tonterías.

—Pues discúlpeme amo y señor de esta mansión, me iré en seguida para no molestarlo más.

Hiroki iba de camino a la puerta, cuando una mano firme lo tomó por su brazo, deteniéndolo. Cuando se giró para proferirle unos cuantos insultos, de su boca no pudieron salir palabras algunas. Shinoda estaba de pie frente a él, la calidez de su cuerpo lo llenaba. Su aroma, la suavidad de su toque, su rostro perfecto y aquella sonrisa que aunque odiosa y prepotente, también era suave y llena de añoranza.

—Suélteme. —murmuró apenas, pues la verdad era que no quería que lo soltara.

—No, se irá cuando lo vengan a buscar.

Hiroki se irritó por la evidente orden y trató de forcejear para soltarse, pero a pesar de que se notaba que aquel hombre estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie, su fortaleza y disposición de mantenerlo en aquella casa hasta que lo fueran a buscar, no mermó ni un segundo.

— ¿Quiere hacer el favor de soltarme? No soy ningún niño y puedo volver por el camino que use para venir.

Hiroki estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y Shinoda quiso reír al verlo tratar de luchar contra su mal genio. En otra oportunidad ya lo habría golpeado, pero sabía que estaba bajo el mismo hechizo que a él lo tenía envuelto. Puede que no lo recordara, pero el amor que se tenían estaba allí en sus corazones y esa fuerza invisible que ataba a sus almas también la irradiaba el hijo de ambos. Estaban unidos por lazos más sólidos que la sangre misma. Era algo más allá de lo físico, era algo espiritual, una energía que los rodeaba, que los encerraba en un aura única, donde solo ellos existían y esas emociones eran imposibles de ocultar.

Shinoda hizo hasta lo imposible para no besarlo, para no decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto agradecía poder verlo de nuevo. Cuando ya su fuerza comenzó a mermar y sintió que ya no podría detener a su corazón, el sonido de un auto en la gravilla de la entrada lo hizo suspirar con alivio.

—Vinieron por usted, Shinojara sama. —le dijo soltándolo y sentándose aliviado en la silla de ruedas. —Que pase buenas noches.

Hiroki lo miró indignado y sin decirle nada, le dio la espalda caminando rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

—Hiroki sama. —le llamó entonces Shinoda y él se detuvo con la manilla de la puerta en su mano. Sin girar a verle escuchó que este le decía con una emoción que no pudo reconocer. —Me gustaron los tulipanes y las camelias y gracias por leerme a Jane Austen, sus libros son maravillosos.

Hiroki, con el corazón acelerado, abrió la puerta y casi corrió hasta el auto donde un guardia lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Lo había escuchado, sabia de las flores y de las lecturas ¿desde cuándo había estado despierto? ¿Sería verdad que él lo había despertado?

Hiroki no quiso mirar a la casa ni siquiera cuando el auto se alejó de esta. Cerró los ojos y lleno de especulaciones en su mente, rezó por llegar rápido a la mansión y encerrarse en su habitación. No sabía si para reír o para llorar o tal vez para gritar por aquel irritante hombre, lo que si sabía era que tenía que drenar todas las emociones que sentía o su corazón estallaría.

—Se acaba de ir. — dijo Shinoda al teléfono. —Sí, hice todo lo que te dije que iba a hacer si él volvía por aquí.

Shinoda sonrió.

—Tranquilo Misaki, yo sé lo que hago, será como la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas cómo me odió entonces? — Suspiró y miró por la puerta observando el auto alejarse. — Tenemos que ir poco a poco Misaki, él no debe recordar todo de pronto y menos con su embarazo tan avanzado. Además, yo también necesito recuperarme para poder protegerlo de los monstruos que aún nos acechan.

Shinoda pulsó un botón y la silla de ruedas lo llevó hasta su habitación.

—El volverá aquí, Misaki. Lo conozco, volverá por respuestas y para ese momento yo espero estar más fuerte, para comenzar la batalla final.

Shinoda se acomodó en su cama y se despidió de Misaki, miró el techo por largo rato, pensando en todo lo que iba a hacer en adelante y feliz de por lo menos haberlo visto, de haberlo tenido a su lado.

En la mansión, Misaki colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre la cómoda, se quedó mirando la ventana, esperando ver el auto donde venía su hermano llegar.

—Si Shinoda dice que está bien debes confiar en él, Misaki.

Le dijo Akihiko que se paró a su lado, para esperar junto a él.

—Está en juego la cordura de mi hermano, Akihiko, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera.

— ¿Y crees que él no lo sabe? Estamos hablando del amor de su vida y de su hijo. Por lo que me has contado de ese hombre no va a tomar las cosas a la ligera.

Misaki suspiró, su esposo tenía razón, el conocía a Shinoda, sabía que no pondría a Hiroki en peligro.

Akihiko tomó a Misaki por los hombros y lo instó a mirarlo.

—Desde que el despertó has estado más intranquilo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa noche que hablaron hasta la madrugada?

Misaki negó con la cabeza, no podía revelar nada, no aun.

El auto finalmente llegó y Misaki vio a su hermano descender de él y caminar con rapidez hacia la casa. No iría esa noche a verlo, no, Hiroki tenía que luchar con esas emociones solo, tenía que decidir qué hacer el mismo, sin intervención de nadie. Solo esperaba que Shinoda tuviera razón y no estuviera haciéndole más daño a su hermano del que ya había sufrido.

Akihiko llevó a su esposo de la mano hasta la cama.

—Ya está en casa, ahora recuestaste y descansa.

—Nadie debe saber que Shinoda está vivo. —le dijo Misaki, cuando este lo recostaba entre las sabanas.

—Nadie lo sabrá. Miyagi reforzó la vigilancia de la mansión, solo los más allegados sabemos quién se oculta en la casa del bosque, deja de preocuparte y duérmete.

Misaki si se durmió, pero no así Hiroki. Al llegar a su habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y el desasosiego que lo había llevado a salir de allí, cruzar el bosque y caminar hasta aquella casa, se había vuelto aun mayor, toda vez que la persona a la que había ido a ver, aquella que creía dormida, ya no lo estaba.

—Es un cretino, imbécil. — murmuró con furia, mientras se miraba en un espejo, buscándole un rostro a sus sentimientos.

Se tocó el brazo donde Shinoda lo había sostenido, sintió el calor de aquella poderosa mano, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de su aroma y cerró los ojos para evocar su cínica sonrisa. Era embriagadora su mirada, tan llena de recuerdos que él no tenía. Podía intuir que aquellos labios sensuales habían besado muchas veces los suyos y casi deseaba que lo hubiese abrazado entre risas, recordándole una vida que él había olvidado.

Hiroki se recostó en la alfombra y lloró, pero no eran lágrimas de desconsuelo, su cuerpo estaba desahogando sus atribuladas emociones. De alguna forma pensó que había vivido aquella escena, ellos dos, aquella chimenea ardiendo, una charla, besos, amor. Pero no era un recuerdo, era un sentimiento, algo que le decía que así había sido ¿Por qué le ocultaba su mente algo tan hermoso?

Así lo sorprendió la mañana, dormido en la mullida alfombra. Había soñado con sus dedos hundiéndose en un rubio cabello, había sonreído en sus sueños a un hombre apuesto y galante que lo sostenía entre sus brazos con amor. Cuando despertó lo hizo con un dejo de tristeza, porque había sido solo un sueño. Se duchó se vistió y desayunó con Nowaki y con su hija, entre animadas charlas perdió un poco de su melancolía y cuando Nowaki se despidió con un beso, también le pidió con dulzura.

—Salgamos esta noche solos tú y yo. Quiero llevarte a un sitio especial y también me gustaría que habláramos de nuestro matrimonio.

Hiroki asintió y cuando Nowaki se marchó, se quedó a solas en la sala. Allegra se había dio con su niñero y así él tuvo tiempo para pensar.

"Matrimonio"

¿Quería casarse con Nowaki? Antes de anoche si lo había pensado y muy seriamente, incluso había decidido mudarse de la mansión. Ahora, la historia era muy distinta. Una sola mirada de aquel hombre y había cambiado de opinión ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él para venir a trastocar su ya trastocada vida? ¿Acaso no era suficiente su falta de recuerdos? Sentía que estaba caminando sobre arenas movedizas y cada día se hundía más.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que siento por él? — se preguntó con molestia.

— ¿Por quién?

Hiroki se giró y se encontró el rostro preocupado de su hermano, ese día necesitaba respuestas y Misaki era el único que podía dárselas.

— ¿Quién es el hombre de la cabaña, Misaki? Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Quién es él?

Misaki suspiró, había llegado el momento.

—Él fue quien salvó tu vida, el disparo que recibiste en la cabeza rebotó en su pecho, si él no se hubiese metido, el disparo te habría matado. Shinoda era la mano derecha de Makoto y estaba encargado de tu seguridad.

— ¿Cómo un…guardaespaldas? —preguntó Hiroki con voz trémula.

Misaki asintió.

—Entonces es verdad que vive en esa casa.

—Sí, Makoto se la dio para que estuviera cerca de la mansión y de ti.

Eso era todo. No había un sueño romántico, ni una historia de amor, era solo deber, él era su guardia, su sombra. No había sido más que un trabajo para ese hombre y toda la historia que había tejido en su mente, no existía.

Misaki lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió con cariño.

—Makoto cuidaba mucho de tu seguridad y solo confiaba en Shinoda para mantenerte a salvo.

Hiroki asintió desolado.

—Está bien. —murmuró y se soltó para subir a su habitación.

—Hiroki. — le llamó Misaki antes de que este subiera las escaleras. —Shinoda oficialmente no existe y así debe seguir.

Hiroki asintió, no quiso preguntar ni cómo ni porque, simplemente ya no le importaban las respuestas.

Misaki sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ahorita te duele hermanito, pero Shionoda tiene razón, no podíamos contarte su historia de amor sin despertar recuerdos que ahora te harían mucho daño. Es mejor mentirte un poco y dejar que todo siga su curso, estoy seguro que tu corazón te llevará de nuevo hacia él, sin que ninguno de nosotros intervenga.

Las luces del puerto lucían un colorido espectáculo, el largo boulevard salpicado con pequeñas bancas estaba lleno de personas, parejas de enamorados que caminaban sonrientes, familias que disfrutaban con sus hijos, solitarios que miraban el mar en busca de respuestas y entonces estaba él, que estaba allí y al mismo tiempo no estaba.

Nowaki lo había llevado a ver una película en la que ni siquiera reparo, cenaron en un restaurant del que no recordaba su aspecto y mucho menos el sabor de la comida que apenas probó. Ahora caminaban por el iluminado paseo con el mar como escenario y Hiroki ni siquiera estaba escuchando la charla de Nowaki.

—El trabajo es divertido. Aun me estoy amoldando a la rutina pero ya me han encomendado pequeños casos, yo espero que muy pronto me den algo grande con lo que pueda demostrar lo que se hacer…

Nowaki se detuvo un momento de su charla y miró la expresión ausente de Hiroki.

—Entré ayer con una escopeta y como no quisieron subirme el sueldo los asesine a todos y ahora soy el dueño del lugar. — le dijo para comprobar que este no le había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que había dicho en toda la noche.

Su novio solo asintió y sonrió, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Nowaki tomó su mano y lo acercó a él, obligándolo a mirarle.

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Hiroki lo miró con desconcierto y con un dejo de vergüenza. Ciertamente no le había escuchado. Para ser sincero no había querido ir a aquella cita. Su corazón estaba atribulado y su mente era un caos de sentimientos encontrados. Lo menos que había querido era estar con Nowaki aquella noche. Él era uno de los causantes de su turbación, lo que sentía, lo que no sentía por él, eran parte del motivo de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora que ya sabía quién era el hombre misterioso que le había hecho crearse un montón de especulaciones. Ahora que sabía que ese hombre no era el amor que se había creado en su mente, que no era más que un empleado dispuesto para cuidarle, su corazón estaba más confundido que nunca. Pues ¿quién era entonces el hombre que lo había amado tanto como lo amó Makoto?

¿Era Nowaki ese hombre al que se refería, Misaki? Y si era así, entonces ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Tampoco lo tenía el hecho de que el no sintiera en su corazón ese amor, que no sintiera sino la inconsistencia de un recuerdo cuando Nowaki lo tocaba, lo besaba.

¿Por qué había sido diferente cuando Shinoda lo había tocado esa noche? ¿Por qué se había sentido sofocado por un calor misterioso cuando este lo miró con aquellos ojos hermosos y sensuales? Sintió paz y consuelo solo con estar al lado de él, sintió cosas que por Nowaki no lograba sentir, aunque alguna vez si lo había hecho.

El Hiroki de hacía diez años había amado con adoración al hombre que ahora tenía en frente ¿Quién era el Hiroki de ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel amor?

— ¿Hiroki?

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenado. —estoy cansado, no dormí bien anoche. Debí…debí habértelo dicho, me temo que no he sido la mejor compañía.

Hiroki acarició con ternura el rostro de Nowaki, pero sus manos en vez de llenarse de la calidez de su piel, se quedaron frías, como su corazón ante ese amor que ya no sentía.

Nowaki apresó la mano que le acariciaba antes de que esta se alejara. La besó con dulzura sonriendo comprensivo.

—Nuestro hijo no te deja dormir. Soy yo el que debería disculparse, debí ser más comprensivo con tu estado.

"Nuestro hijo"

Hiroki sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Allegra adoraba a su padre, eso era evidente en la mecánica de aquellos dos seres. Eran el uno para el otro, hasta el a veces se sentía relegado de aquel amor y luego estaba él bebé que esperaba. Era ilógico que no sintiera un apego con Nowaki, él era después de todo el padre de sus hijos. Sacudió la cabeza con obstinación tratando de ordenar sus ideas y haciendo un esfuerzo le sonrió a Nowaki dulcemente.

—No tienes que disculparte, hacía días que me estabas diciendo para salir solo nosotros dos. Estoy bien, vamos a disfrutar del paisaje.

Nowaki lo tomó de la mano y sonriendo emprendieron de nuevo el camino. Se pararon a mirar el tranquilo mar y Nowaki abrazó su cintura aferrándolo a su pecho.

—La verdad es que quería que conversáramos a solas, fuera de la vigilancia de tu hermano y sin que nuestra traviesa hija nos interrumpiera a cada rato.

Hiroki sonrió aprensivo, pensando en lo que venía tras aquellas palabras.

—Sé que no te gusta que te toque el tema — continuó Nowaki. —pero quisiera que pensaras en la idea de mudarnos.

Hiroki se salió del cálido abrazo y lo miró expectante, lo que animó a Nowaki a continuar.

—Me va bien en mi nuevo trabajo, podemos rentar un departamento, hasta que yo pueda comprar algo para nosotros.

Hiroki iba a decir algo pero Nowaki no lo dejó.

—Sí, ya se lo que vas a decir, tú tienes dinero y tienes esa enorme mansión, pero yo no me siento cómodo allí, viviendo en el lugar que compartiste con tu anterior esposo, ni tampoco me gusta vivir de su dinero.

Hiroki suspiró, era razones válidas, pero no contestaban sus preguntas. Sintiendo la necesidad de saber más, se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Nowaki ¿qué pasa entre tú y Misaki? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que mi hija no haya vivido conmigo desde el principio?

Los ojos de Nowaki se ampliaron con incredulidad, abrió la boca para negar cualquier cosa que pudiera comprometerle, temiendo que Hiroki hubiese recobrado parte de sus recuerdos.

—No lo niegues, no quiero que me mientas. — le rogó Hiroki con angustia. —¿Recuerdas hace un mes cuando Misaki llamó al médico para que viniera a verme? Ese día tuve un sueño, fue más bien un recuerdo. Yo estaba con mi esposo y estaba muy triste. Nowaki, soñé con el cumpleaños de mi hija, cinco años y no estaba conmigo, ni siquiera sabia su nombre o si era una niña o un varón.

Nowaki apartó su mirada y se giró hacia el puerto, aferrado con violencia los barrotes de la baranda donde estaban recostados.

¿Qué verdad iba a decirle o que mentira que lo hundiera más?

—Allegra no estaba contigo porque yo me la llevé. Mi padre descubrió lo nuestro poco después de que tú me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé ¿Recuerdas el día que te llevé a ver la casa donde quería que viviéramos?

Hiroki arrugó el ceño, apenas tenía recuerdos de ese día.

—Cre-creo que sí.

—Ese día, cuando volví a casa, mi padre me esperaba, lo sabía todo. Yo acababa de entrar a la universidad y estaba planeado dejarlo todo para vivir contigo y criar a nuestro bebé juntos, pero mi padre se negó.

Hiroki puso una mano en su pecho, sintiéndose de pronto muy angustiado. Nowaki lo tomó por la cintura y lo llevó a sentarse en uno de los bancos. Se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos con las pálidas y frías de Hiroki.

—Me amenazó con desheredarme, se puso furioso. A mí no me importó al principio, yo ya había decidido, pero él me dijo cosas que me hicieron perder la confianza. Éramos unos niños y no teníamos dinero, yo contaba con la herencia de mi madre para comprar la casa y sobrevivir un tiempo, pero él me amenazó con congelar esos fondos también. No tenía nada en las manos, Hiroki, nada que darte a ti ni a nuestro bebé.

Hiroki lo miraba sorprendido y dolido. Nowaki no sabía si seguir con su mentira. Tantas mentiras solo lo estaban hundiendo más, pero no pudo detenerse y además era solo una versión menos dolorosa que la real.

—Me fui sin decirte nada porque el prometió hacerse cargo de tus gastos a cambio de que me fuera a la capital y siguiera con los planes que el había trazado desde un principio. Sino lo hacía, amenazó con hacerte daño y eso era lo menos que yo deseaba. Pero no pude mantenerme alejado mucho tiempo de ti y regresé. Mi padre no había cumplido su promesa. Tú estabas por dar a luz y vivías en una extrema pobreza. No podías trabajar y Misaki aún era muy niño. Estabas tan aliviado cuando me volviste a ver que no me reprochaste el que me marchara sin decirte nada. Me pediste que en cuanto naciera él bebé me lo llevara, me lo suplicaste, porque no podías mantenerlo y querías que tuviera lo que tú no habías tenido, querías que tuviera el bienestar que yo podía darle. No querías que nuestro hijo pasara por lo que tú y tu hermano habían pasado.

Hiroki sollozó, horrorizado por toda aquella historia, sin saber que la verdadera, era aún más dantesca.

Nowaki suspiró cansado.

—Unos días después nació nuestra hija. Yo estuve allí contigo, pero tú no quisiste saber que era, me suplicaste que me lo llevara, me pediste que lo cuidara y te desmayaste. Yo tenía tanto miedo de las represalias que pudiera tomar mi padre en tu contra, que me fui y me la lleve conmigo. Para conservarla, para honrar la promesa que te hice, use la única arma que tenía contra él, el compromiso que había concertado con una familia prominente. Me casaría con esa mujer si el me dejaba conservar a la niña y el a regañadientes aceptó. No volviste a saber de nosotros porque una vez realizado el matrimonio, nos fuimos del país y no volvimos sino hasta hace poco.

— ¿Cuantos años estuve sin ella? —preguntó Hiroki casi sin voz

Nowaki lo miró apenado.

—Casi diez años. Mi padre murió y cuando me vi librado de su yugo volví a ti. Te pedí perdón, te presente a tu hija. Nos volvimos a enamorar y así fue como te embarazaste de nuevo. Estábamos bien, haciendo planes de casarnos, pero pasó lo del ataque y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes. Ahora creo que entenderás porque tu hermano me odia, porque todos en esa casa me odian. Por eso te llevé lejos de aquí, en Londres me sentía seguro de que nadie te alejaría de nuevo de mi lado. Por eso trataba de alejarte de tu hermano, temía que él té pusiera en mi contra.

—Quiero ir a casa. — murmuró Hiroki entre lágrimas.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y lo sujetó por los hombros.

—Hiroki mírame, lo hice por ella. Sé que fui un cobarde al abandonarte, pero solo pensaba en ella, quería darle una buena vida, quería que fuera feliz. Nos sacrifiqué a los dos, sí, pero solo porque la amaba, la amo. Ella fue mi única razón para vivir, después que te perdí.

Hiroki lo miró a través de su ojos empañados de lágrimas ¿había hecho lo correcto? Él se lo había pedido y recordando cómo había vivido en aquella época le pareció algo que él hubiese hecho. Lo poco que ganaba apenas le alcanzaba para él y para Misaki ¿Cómo hubiese mantenido a su bebé? ¿Qué vida le hubiese podido dar?

—Me abandonaste. —le reprochó sollozando.

Nowaki lo abrazó, aferrándolo con fuerza a su pecho.

—Y lo lamenté cada día de mi vida. Te extrañaba tanto, fue como dejar una parte de mi corazón en aquel pueblo. Volqué todo ese amor en ella, la hice tan feliz como pude, la amé por ti y por mí.

Nowaki besó sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, pensé que había hecho lo mejor para ella y no me pare a pensar en el daño que te hacia a ti, que nos hice a ambos. Debí enfrentar a mi padre, pero el temor de que te lastimara me hizo tomar la estúpida decisión de abandonarte.

Hiroki sintió sinceras sus palabras, sus disculpas y después de todo lo había hecho por su niña. Su adorada niña que se notaba había sido muy feliz. Finalmente ¿no era eso lo que él había deseado? Su niña no había pasado carencia alguna, había crecido siendo amada, cuidada y feliz ¿Qué podía reprocharle a Nowaki? ¿Qué lo abandonara? ¿Qué hiciera lo que él le había rogado? ¿Qué lo protegiera de su padre? Nowaki tenía razón en algo, eran unos niños y como tal tomaron decisiones equivocadas. Nowaki había cuidado de su hija tal y como él le había pedido ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarle?

—Gracias. —le dijo abrazándolo dulcemente. Sollozó en su regazo y se llenó de su calor. —Gracias por haber cuidado de ella, por haberla hecho feliz y… gracias por habérmela devuelto.

Cada palabra de agradecimiento fue como un cuchillo hundiéndose en el corazón de Nowaki, pero no había camino para el arrepentimiento, las mentiras ya habían sido dichas y solo le quedaba rogar para que aquella mente no despertara jamás a unos recuerdos que no debían volver nunca más.

Nowaki lo abrazó con fuerza y besó amorosamente su cabello, cuando lo sintió más calmado lo separó de su pecho y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… — sacó de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita y la abrió. Hiroki miro el bonito y sencillo anillo con una suave sonrisa. —Hiroki ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Creo que es nuestro momento de recobrar todo lo que perdimos, todo el tiempo que nos robaron.

Nowaki deslizó el anillo en el fino dedo y Hiroki lo miró por unos segundos. Había sido una noche muy intensa, ahora que ya sabía lo que se ocultaba en sus recuerdos se sentía un poco más liberado. Nowaki lo miraba expectante y el de pronto se encontró pensando que no tenía más caminos que recorrer.

—Sí, Nowaki, me casaré contigo.

Nowaki rio emocionado y lo abrazó efusivo. Hiroki se dejó abrazar y sonrió cuando este lo miró feliz, pero el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sintió que acababa de cometer un gran error. Un error que lo haría derramar más lágrimas de las que intuyó, ya había derramado por aquel hombre.


	33. Chapter 33

33- La palabra que abrió la puerta del infierno.

— ¿Matrimonio?

Hiroki había esperado unos días para darle la noticia a su hermano. Después de todo ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado. Pero había pasado el tiempo pensando en su vida y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que avanzar. Se sentía detenido en medio de un instante en el tiempo, sin recuerdos a los que asirse, sin certezas en las que apoyarse, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a un futuro incierto.

Nowaki, era la mejor opción que tenía, aunque sonara feo hasta pensarlo. Había sido el amor de su vida, era el padre de sus hijos, se había portado muy atento y cariñoso aquellos días y hasta había dejado a su decisión el momento de hablarle a su hermano de su próximo matrimonio.

Hiroki no quiso confesarle a su hermano que conocía la verdad de todo lo que había ocurrido ¿para qué? Sería como abrir viejas heridas. El tiempo había pasado, su hija estaba ahora con él y finalmente él también había sido culpable de aquella separación.

—Sí, matrimonio, creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida. —le informó lacónicamente, dejándole ver a su hermano que ya era una decisión tomada y que él también debía dejar su rencor atrás y seguir adelante. Él no era un niño que necesitaba que lo protegieran.

Pero para su completo asombro la respuesta de su hermano a la tan temida noticia no fue nada de lo que el esperó.

—Sí, Hiroki, tienes razón, después de todo Kusama es parte de tu vida ya, es el padre de la niña y… del bebé. Creo que es buena idea que tengan una estabilidad, una familia real.

Hiroki lo miró perplejo, no conseguir ninguna resistencia ante aquella idea, era casi tan atemorizante como que Misaki hubiese derruido la casa a gritos.

— ¿No…no estás molesto? — preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado. —Quiero decir, Nowaki y tú no son… amigos y…

Misaki tomó su mano sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Eso es lo que te ha tenido preocupado y pensativo estos días ¿verdad?

Hiroki asintió apenado.

—Tonto.

Misaki sonriendo besó su mejilla y se puso de pie para servirse una copa, en el bar del estudio donde se habían reunido para conversar.

— Es cierto que Kusama y yo tenemos diferencias. — le dijo Misaki mientras paladeaba su bebida. —Pero, mi único interés siempre ha sido que seas feliz, que estés tranquilo, seguro y protegido, que nada ni nadie nunca se acerque a lastimarte.

—Misaki. — se quejó Hiroki riendo. —hablas como si hubiese muchas personas por allí esperando que me descuide para atacarme.

" _Solo una"_

Misaki lo miró unos segundos. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Hiroki jamás recordara su pasado. Deseaba que aquella inocencia, aquel candor que veía ahora en su mirada, se quedara por siempre. Quería a su hermano ajeno a todo el dolor que él tenía en su corazón, a los horrores que plagaban su mente. Quería que Hiroki cerrara los ojos cada noche y solo tuviera sueños felices y no las pesadillas que lo acechaban a él cada noche y lo hacían aferrarse a los brazos de Akihiko respirando agitado lleno de dolor y de terror.

—¿Misaki?

La voz preocupada de su hermano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le sonrió y se tomó de un trago el alcohol que calentaría sus congeladas venas.

—¿Cuándo piensas en mi felicidad que deseas? — le preguntó a su hermano con una suave sonrisa.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

—Tramposo. — murmuró Hiroki, riendo. — está bien, tienes razón, yo también quiero protegerte de todo, siempre lo he querido. Darte lo mejor, que crecieras feliz.

Misaki sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Hiroki no sabía hasta qué punto lo había hecho. Le había dado todo, se había sacrificado hasta límites indecibles por él, para darle una vida a él y se dijo, se juró en su atribulada mente, que honraría aquel sacrificio hasta con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

Respiró profundo y alejó las lágrimas, para Hiroki de ahora en adelante solo habría sonrisas, no más peleas, no más discusiones. Shinoda le había aconsejado que cambiara la táctica, así como Kusama haciéndose el inocente y pobre victima había ganado terreno hasta el punto de convencer a su hermano para que se casaran. Así él podría jugar el mismo juego. Sería una guerra silenciosa y lo que Kusama no sabía es que Shinoda cada día mejoraba más rápido y en él tenía la mejor arma para tirar abajo todo aquel teatro que Nowaki había armado.

—Entonces no te preocupes por nada, dedícate a tus hijos y a preparar tu matrimonio ¿podrían esperar hasta que después que nazca el bebé? Así estarás más esbelto y hermoso para lucir en ese día feliz y podrás irte de luna de miel a un lugar espectacular.

Hiroki asintió sonriendo feliz, ya no se sentía preocupado por la reacción de su hermano y la idea de esperar le había gustado. Muy en el fondo de su mente porque el también quería alargar el tiempo para aquel matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo fue mi matrimonio con Makoto? — preguntó de pronto, queriendo tener aquel recuerdo en su mente. Ese hombre que lo había amado tanto de seguro le regaló un matrimonio sin igual.

Misaki se sentó a su lado sonriendo emocionado, aquel era uno de sus más preciosos recuerdos.

—Fue único y espectacular. — le dijo con una mirada soñadora en su preciosos ojos verdes. —parecías sacado de un cuento. Makoto mandó a hacer tu Kimono a una de las casas de moda más prestigiosas de Japón. Lo tejieron a mano con hilos de oro y piedras preciosas. Te quedaba sublime, tan delicado y fino, parecías un Ángel. Makoto casi se muere cuando te vio entrar por el pasillo. La fiesta duró días, todos los días había brindis, comida y música. Lo más alto de la sociedad colmó la mansión que Makoto alquiló en las montañas. En la caja fuerte que está en el ático, está el kimono si lo quieres ver y allí también están los álbumes para que veas las fotos. Fue una boda de ensueño.

Hiroki sonrió emocionado, sabía que debió haber sido muy feliz en aquella época. Con aquel hombre que le había amado de tal forma y le había dado tanta dicha. Pensaba que quizás la vida lo había querido así, Nowaki lo había abandonado llevándose a su hija para darle un mejor futuro que el que él podía darle, pero el destino lo había compensado dándole un hombre que llenó su vida de felicidad.

Hiroki tomó la mano de su hermano, mirándolo lleno de paz, quizás no feliz pero encaminado y dispuesto a darse una oportunidad.

—Sabes Misaki, no había querido decírtelo, pero, Nowaki me contó todo lo que pasó, lo que hizo para que tu… para que todos ustedes lo odien, pero ahora que me cuentas todo esto, ahora que sé que vas a dejar atrás el rencor y me vas a apoyar con mi matrimonio. Siento que todo lo que pasó fue porque el destino lo quiso así. Makoto fue una luz en mi vida, pero fue por Nowaki y lo que hizo, que la vida me puso en su camino y pude vivir ese amor. Nowaki se fue con mi niña y le dio una vida feliz y yo encontré la felicidad también en los brazos de Makoto, ahora él se ha ido y Nowaki y yo volvemos a tener la oportunidad de iniciar lo que siendo tan jóvenes e inexpertos no logramos. Nowaki me devolvió a mi hija y ahora podremos ser felices.

Misaki se quedó perplejo ¿Qué le había contado Nowaki a su hermano? Era todo tan ilógico, quizás si era lo mejor que Hiroki pensara así, después de todo no había dolor, ni penas, ni miedos, ni horror en su corazón ¿acaso no era eso lo que él quería? Pero desvirtuaba todo el sacrificio de su hermano, la vida que había vivido, el infierno que había pasado. Si, Makoto lo había salvado, le había dado felicidad, pero no de la manera rosa y perfecta que Hiroki ahora creía, no, le había costado sangre, lagrimas, había caminado en medio del infierno para llegar hasta allí y Nowaki con una mentira lo borraba así, de un plumazo y para colmo se convertía a sí mismo en el héroe de aquella historia, cuando desde siempre había sido el villano.

Misaki sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. Algo dentro de él despertó a una furia que corrió por sus venas como un torrente. Quería gritar su odio, su ira, su indignación. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes más dantescas de Nowaki siendo destrozado por sus propias manos. Justicia clamaba su corazón, su alma. Justicia pedían todos y cado uno de los terribles recuerdos que acechaban su mente.

De pronto se volvió una bomba de tiempo y el reloj que lo controlaba comenzó una silente cuenta. Tic tac, tic tac, cada vez que un segundo pasaba Misaki estaba más cerca de lograr lo que siempre había deseado, tener la sangre de Nowaki Kusama en sus manos y en su mente, en su mirada, la visión de su cuerpo desmadejado y hecho trizas.

Al fin conseguiría paz.

Misaki se puso de pie, apelando a todo el autocontrol que había aprendido con los años. Su expresión no denotaba emoción alguna, en ese momento no era él, lo dominaba una ira ciega que dictaba todos sus calculados movimientos.

—Serás feliz hermanito. — murmuró con una voz que no era suya. — Yo me voy a encargar de eso.

Besó la nívea frente de su hermano y salió del estudio sin que Hiroki sospechara la tormenta que se había desatado en él.

Akihiko, que acababa de bajar para irse a trabajar, lo encontró en el comienzo de las escaleras.

—Mi amor, iba a buscarte, ya me voy a la importadora.

Misaki lo miró sin verlo.

—Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos en la noche. — se despidió con aquella voz que no parecía suya.

Akihiko lo vio perderse por las escaleras y sintió que el beso que le había dado era demasiado frio hasta para él, que no era muy devoto a las demostraciones de afecto. Suspirando siguió su camino y encontró a Hiroki que salía ene se momento del estudio.

—Buenos días Akihiko san. — le saludó su cuñado.

Akihiko le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Buenos días Hiroki san ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Hiroki sonrió hermosamente.

—Bien, muy bien. Misaki y yo estábamos hablando ahorita, le conté que voy a casarme con Nowaki y lo tomó muy bien, eso me alivia mucho. Ya sabes cómo se llevan esos dos.

Akihiko no pudo quitarse aquellas palabras de la mente. No podía creer que Misaki se hubiese tomado bien el asunto del matrimonio. Eso era como decir que Misaki había decidido ser amigo de Nowaki, algo literalmente imposible.

Ya estaba por llegar a su destino cuando una aterradora idea llegó a su mente. Dio un volantazo y a punto estuvo de chocar a otro vehículo. Respirado profundo trató de serenarse y se orilló en el canal de seguridad de la autopista.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Miyagi.

—¿Miyagi, donde está mi esposo? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

La respuesta de su amigo casi hizo que su corazón se paralizara.

—Misaki sama salió poco después que tú de la mansión, pensé que lo sabias.

Akihiko sintió que un nudo enorme agarrotaba su garganta.

—Miyagi. — murmuró desesperado. —pon a tus hombres en alerta. Búscalo, tienes que encontrarlo. Lo va a matar. Misaki va a matar a Nowaki.

Nowaki se había despedido esa mañana de su novio y de su hija con un beso, prometiéndoles llevarlos a cine esa noche. Como aun no tenía un auto y se negaba a usar cualquiera de la mansión, se había ido como cada día en un taxi. Se detuvo como cada mañana lo hacía en una pequeña tienda que quedaba a pocos metros del bufete para comprar algo con que merendar cuando tuviera hambre y cuando inicio de nuevo su camino para llegar a su trabajo, un rudo golpe en su cabeza borró su visión.

Fue arrastrado hasta una negra camioneta estacionada en un costado de la calle. Las pocas personas que por allí caminaban no prestaron atención. Todo había sido tan rápido y tan bien hecho que nadie podía decir que había pasado. Con la cabeza dolorida, dándole vueltas y la visión borrosa. Nowaki fue lanzado sobre el frio piso de la camioneta. Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de desmayarse fue una voz fría, cruel y muy conocida.

—Bienvenido al último día de tu vida, Kusama Nowaki.

— _Esos zapatos están ya muy feos._

 _Mira esos hermosos ojos, unas perfectas gotas de miel. En un tiempo brillaron con el fulgor de una estrella, hace mucho que ya no brillan así._

 _Sonriendo atiende a la observación de su hermano y mira a sus pies sin pensar. Los zapatos ciertamente han tenido tiempos mejores, raídos, sucios, rotos, viejos, pobres._

 _Las manos que siempre, desde que recuerda, se han dedicado a trabajar, se posan en las frágiles florecitas que crecen en un precario jardín. El dueño de la hermosa mirada, de las luchadoras manos, de la belleza infinita y de un corazón que vale más que mil fortunas juntas, sonríe con valor, con esperanza, con serenidad._

 _¿Cómo lo logra?_

— _Pediré mañana un adelanto de dinero para ir a la tienda de segunda mano y comprarte otros._

 _Su mirada se levanta de los raídos zapatos y se posa incrédula en el apacible rostro de su hermano, va a preguntarle si está loco quizás. Solo que este le sonríe de tal forma que las palabras mueren en su garganta._

— _¿Viste cómo han crecido? Muy pronto tendremos un frondoso jardín._

 _Lo ve caminar por el árido terreno que él ha sabido llenar de vida, sonríe cuando le señala los lugares donde tiene ideado dar más color a aquel lúgubre lugar. Calla cuando por dentro desea preguntarle de dónde saca el valor para seguir sonriendo, a pesar del enorme dolor que sabe, lleva en su corazón._

 _¿Lo haces por mí?_

 _Se pregunta._

 _Ese día lo despide como muchos otros, se queda aprensivo en la puerta de su pequeña casa, teme que algo malo va a sucederle. Siempre lo piensa cuando Hiroki va a aquel asqueroso lugar, donde lo espera un destino peor que la muerte. Aguarda su llegada hasta el amanecer como cada día, pero el que regresa no es ni la sombra del que se fue. Roto, sucio, mancillado, golpeado, destruido, le es entregado el ser que ama, el que siempre ha amado, su madre, su padre, su hermano, su amigo, su todo._

 _Con el corazón destrozado y lleno de dolor, limpia sus heridas, lo recuesta en una precaria cama, vela su sueño y escucha con horror el delirio de su fiebre._

— _Mamá, papá, perdón…perdón. Les falle, yo les falle. Yo les prometí que cuidaría de Misaki, pero les falle, lo siento…lo siento mucho._

 _Misaki besa su ardiente frente, limpia con un trapito el sudor y las lágrimas que corren por la maltratada piel del que fuera un hermoso rostro. Llora de impotencia y de dolor._

— _No fallaste hermano, no fallaste, papá y mamá saben que tú nunca les fallaste._

 _Ese Misaki de trece años, que ha visto más dolor del que un adulto puede soportar, llorando con desconsuelo, besa la frente de su hermano amado._

— _Te prometo Hiroki, te juro que nunca descansaré hasta que Nowaki Kusama haya pagado por todo lo que te ha hecho._

—Te lo juro. — murmuró diez años después, mirando al causante de todo su sufrimiento y sintiendo que su corazón finalmente cumpliría aquella promesa y alcanzaría la paz.

Su pistola descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa. La habitación era grande, estaba casi vacía, solo la mesa y dos sillas. No había ventanas y solo un bombillo de luz amarillenta iluminaba el lugar.

—Señor, Miyagi sama nos está llamando.

Misaki estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, esperando pacientemente a que su última víctima despertara. No se inmutó ni siquiera por la entrada del guardia. Sin mirarle le ordenó tajante.

—Regresa a la casa y has lo acordado.

El hombre solo asintió y se marchó silencioso.

Un rato después, Nowaki comenzó a despertar, su cabeza dolía y apenas podía fijar la visión.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte, Kusama.

Nowaki abrió los ojos con desesperación. Recordó lo que había pasado, el golpe el forcejeo, la camioneta y aquella voz, aquella fría voz.

—Misaki. —murmuró casi sin aliento.

El aludido rio a carcajadas, podía sentir burbujeando en sus venas el miedo de Nowaki. Se regocijaba de saber que aquel maldito infeliz sabía que sus minutos estaban contados.

—Eres un cobarde Kusama, hasta aquí puedo sentir tu miedo.

Nowaki logró fijar su mirada, la silueta fina y delicada del joven contrastaba con el odio reflejado en su rostro. Lo hacía lucir más viejo, más… aterrador.

Misaki caminó hasta la pequeña mesa y tomó su arma. Nowaki sintió que su alma se congelaba, había llegado el final.

—Siempre pensé en este día. — murmuró Misaki caminando hacia él. Paseó el frio cañón de su pistola por el pálido rostro de Nowaki. —Imaginaba tu sangre en mis manos. Escuché muchas veces tus gritos en mi mente.

Nowaki quiso hablarle, apelar a su compasión, pero al levantar su mirada, esta se llenó de horror. La mirada de aquel joven frente a él estaba fría, hueca, vacía. Nowaki se estremeció casi como si tuviera un monstruo frente a él.

Misaki podía adivinar sus pensamientos, ¿cuantas veces no vio aquella escena? Escorias humanas, que apenas merecían el apelativo de personas, se atrevían a pedir misericordia, a apelar a su corazón, a su compasión.

—No tengo corazón, Kusama. — gruño furioso, acercando su rostro a Nowaki para escupirlo con asco. —No tengo compasión, no tengo amor, ni esperanzas, no tengo sueños, ni emociones.

Misaki rio amargamente y se alejó un poco de aquel ser que tanto asco le daba.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró cansado.

—Alguna vez los tuve, pero ¿sabes por qué? —Misaki apretó una mano en su corazón sintiendo que le dolía, le dolía mucho recordar. —Había una persona hermosa a mi lado. Él era toda luz y me amaba, me dio su vida. A pesar del dolor, de la soledad, del temor, de la miseria, él se sobrepuso a todo, a todos y me dio años de felicidad.

Misaki cerró los ojos y evocó el rostro hermoso de su hermano. Del Hiroki de aquella ahora remota época, jovencito, hermoso, perfecto, feliz. Estiró su mano cuando el recuerdo se hizo una imagen etérea. Acarició con un amor infinito aquel rostro sagrado para él y suspiró cuando este se desvaneció en el aire.

—Él era…feliz y me daba a mí esa felicidad, me enseño a soñar, a creer, a esperar. Él era valiente y me enseñó a luchar por lo que deseaba, él era abnegado, dadivoso, era incapaz de ser egoísta. Me dio su amor, me dio una vida muy feliz y entonces…

Misaki se dio la vuelta y sujetó su pistola con fuerza, despacio la levantó y le quitó el seguro, para luego apuntarla hacia Nowaki.

—Entonces apareciste tú y le robaste su luz, le robaste sus sueños, le robaste su vida, le robaste a su hija y lo condenaste al infierno.

Misaki caminó hasta Nowaki con el arma apuntándole.

— ¡Al infierno! — le gritó fuera de sí. —A él, al alma más pura que pudiera existir. A una persona que jamás el había hecho nada a nadie, que lo único que había hecho era entregar, dar, amar. Y tú lo mancillaste con tus asquerosas manos, tú le quitaste todos sus sueños, tú lo mataste.

Misaki apretó el cañón de su arma sobre el pecho, donde el corazón de Nowaki palpitaba frenético.

— Tú lo mataste. — le susurró con aquella fría mirada, con aquella dura expresión, con un sentimiento de venganza que se había hecho una marea indetenible por muchos años. — Hiciste que lo encerraran en una inmunda habitación hasta que diera a luz de la más cruel forma, dejaste que le arrebataran a su hija, lo sentenciaste a muerte.

Misaki lo miró con un odio infinitito.

—Le quitaste todo lo que poseía y lo dejaste en la más absoluta miseria, ensuciaste su nombre y lo orillaste a prostituirse para sobrevivir.

Misaki cerró su puño con fuerza y lo estrelló en el rostro de Nowaki partiendo su labio con el fuerte impacto.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces lo violaron? —grito frenético. — ¿Cuantas veces lo golpearon? ¿Sabes que estuvo a punto de morir? Por tu culpa. Ahora yo voy a matarte, voy a liberarlo de ti, de tus mentiras. Nunca más tocarás a mi hermano, nunca más.

—Misaki por favor… yo no… yo no.

— ¿No qué? ¿No sabias? ¿Tu padre te engañó con mentiras? Eso es mierda, Kusama. Esa basura te la creerá mi hermano, yo no… yo no.

Nowaki se sabía perdido, los gritos de Misaki se oían más funestos en aquella cerrada habitación, no tenía escapatoria.

— Tú fuiste tan culpable como el maldito de tu padre. Tú lo condenaste sin dejarlo defenderse. Lo amabas ¡si claro! Tu amor tan asqueroso como tú, que fue incapaz de saber quién era Hiroki. Él era incapaz de hacer nada de aquello de lo que lo acusaban. Entre la basura de tu padre, sucio corrupto, y mi hermano que era puro y sin malicia, preferiste creerle al viejo maldito ese.

Misaki levantó la mano y estrelló el cañón de su pistola sobre el rostro de Nowaki, esta vez impactando su frente. El golpe lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos.

—Maldito… eres un maldito. Eres una basura. Tienes que morir, no mereces menos, no lo mereces.

Misaki estaba fuera de sí. Sobrepasado por la ira, levantó la pistola y montó el casquillo, apuntó y disparó.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos, el cuarto se llenó de gente. Misaki yacía en el piso, apenas había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de Akihiko gritándole, solo sintió un cuerpo envistiéndole y tenía la amarga certeza de que la bala no había llegado a su destino.

Se batió en una fiera lucha tratando de que Akihiko lo soltara.

— ¡Quítate de encima! — gritaba frenético. —¡tengo que matarlo, tengo que matar a esa basura!

Akihiko luchó con toda su fuerza para mantenerlo atrapado entre sus brazos, sin lastimarlo. Sobre los gritos de Misaki, le pidió a Miyagi con aplomo.

—Saquen a Nowaki de aquí.

Miyagi desató a Nowaki y lo levantó con un dejo de violencia. Odiaba a aquel hombre que había destrozado unas vidas, preciadas para él.

Nowaki estaba mareado por el golpe, por la impresión de casi haber muerto. Porque se sabía culpable de aquel odio, porque hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de cuán grande era su deuda con Hiroki y de que su hermano estaba dispuesto a cobrársela con sangre.

—Yo… Misaki lo siento, lo siento mucho.

— Sácalo de aquí, Miyagi. — pidió Akihiko bruscamente, cuando los gritos de Misaki subieron en intensidad.

—¡Te juro que te voy a matar, te lo juro, esto no se termina aquí Kusama, tú estás muerto, estás muerto!

Misaki sintió la puerta cerrarse y de inmediato su ira se apagó, ya no tenía sentido. Nowaki ya no estaba allí, se había salvado.

Se quedó quieto como una fría estatua de mármol. Akihiko lo soltó y se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

Misaki ignoró la mano que su esposo le extendía y se puso de pie con un grácil movimiento.

—Me traicionaste.

—Si le llamas traicionar a evitar que cometas una locura, entonces sí, te traicioné.

Misaki lo miró contrito.

—Tú no entiendes. —murmuró negando con la cabeza. — Tengo que matarlo, Akihiko. Tengo que matarlo, antes de que lo vuelva a lastimar.

Akihiko extendió una mano hacia él y Misaki se alejó como si esta le repugnara.

—Misaki, por favor, déjame…

—No, no quiero escucharte. No quiero verte nunca más. Acabaste en un minuto con lo poco que habíamos construido, ya no confío en ti, Akihiko. Espero que cuando regrese a mi casa tú ya no estés allí.

Misaki caminó hacia la puerta y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

No supo cómo logró llegar hasta su auto. Se subió y miró a su alrededor. Él sabía cómo hacerlo, mirar, pero mirar de verdad ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

—Soy un imbécil. — se recriminó molesto.

Salió del auto he hizo una seña, para aquel que había sabido hacerse invisible a cualquier mirada menos a la de él. De la oscuridad salió un hombre. Misaki lo vio acercarse. Le hizo una seña para que se detuviera a unos metros de él.

— ¿Cuántos más hay?

—Solo yo, Shinojara sama.

Misaki asintió, aquellos hombres no le mentirían jamás.

—No me sigas más. Regresa a la mansión.

El hombre titubeó un segundo.

—Dile a Miyagi que yo te lo ordené.

Aquello le iba a ganar a aquel hombre una buena reprimenda por parte de Miyagi, pero se lo estaba ordenando alguien al que no podía decirle que no.

—Si Shinojara sama.

Misaki volvió a su auto y condujo tan rápido como este se lo permitió. Vagó por horas por las calles de Tokio. Su mente era un borrón de recuerdos, de imágenes. Algunas felices, otras horrendas. Sin saber cómo o por qué, llegó hasta el edificio donde vivía Kyo y por más que el portero le avisó que este ya no estaba, subió. Tocó la puerta de aquel apartamento muchas veces. Lo llamó a gritos, le suplicó que regresara. Se arrodilló frente a la puerta cerrada y lloró por largo rato, tocando de vez en cuando, por si acaso en algún momento se abría la puerta y aparecía él, con su gesto dulce, con su amor y lo salvaba de sí mismo, como lo había hecho alguna vez.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y caminó tambaleándose hacia el ascensor, sin mirar atrás. Salió como un fantasma de aquel edificio y se subió a su auto. Solo le quedaba un lugar donde ir. Un lugar donde quizás conseguiría un poco de consuelo.

—Makoto Shinojara, amado esposo.

Misaki leyó en voz alta la inscripción de la blanca tumba, se arrodilló ante ella y cerró los ojos cuando la suave brisa del amanecer acarició su rostro. El cementerio era hermoso a pesar de ser un lugar para llorar a los que se iban. Había dejado el auto en la entrada y caminó entre las anónimas tumbas, sus pies sobre el césped verde y el espectáculo colorido de la miles de flores que dejaban aquellos que visitaban a sus seres queridos.

—También fuiste un amado padre. —murmuró entre sollozos. Se recostó de la lápida y lloró con un enorme sentimiento de pérdida. — ¿Por qué te fuiste Makoto? Me haces tanta falta, me siento tan perdido, tan… solo. Ya no puedo más, Makoto, las fuerzas me fallan, el dolor pesa, pesa mucho. Estoy cansado, siento como si estuviera muerto ¿es así la muerte? Sálvame Makoto, sálvame de esta muerte. Llévame contigo. Si no puedo salvarlo, si mi hermano va a volver a sufrir en manos de ese monstruo, prefiero estar muerto. No podría, no podría volver a soportarlo. Llévame contigo Makoto… por favor…

Una mano fuerte se posó en su hombro y Misaki hizo un respingo de impresión.

— ¿Porque querría un ángel como tú, visitar a la vieja parca, cuando aún no es tiempo?

Misaki se sentó en la grama y miró con dolor el rostro amable del que le hablaba con amor.

—Yashiro. — murmuró tristemente.

El hombre lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo dejó llorar en su regazo. Con dolor lo escuchó murmurar dolidas palabras.

— No puedo más Yashiro, siento que llegué a mi límite. Me volví loco, quería ver su sangre, la quería en mis manos, quería verlo muerto a mis pies. No puedo más con las pesadillas, con los recuerdos, a veces quisiera perder yo también la memoria. Vivo cada día con el miedo de que mi hermano despierte al horror que sus recuerdos perdidos guardan. Temo que me juzgue por haber dejado que ese hombre asqueroso se acercara a él. Yo…ya no sé qué hacer, me siento tan perdido, tan solo, tan cansado.

Yashiro acarició los sedosos cabellos, sonrió y lo apartó cuidadosamente de su regazo, con su mano delgada y envejecida acarició el hermoso rostro, limpiando las lágrimas.

—Mira hacia allá. — le dijo suavemente.

Misaki obedeció y suspiró cansado. Frente a él, a unos metros y recostados de una camioneta, estaban Miyagi, Shinoda y un apenado Akihiko. Yashiro tocó el dulce rostro obligándole a mirarle.

—No estás solo, cada uno de esos hombres daría la vida por ti y por Hiroki, incluyéndome, porque aunque soy un anciano y estoy enfermo le hice una promesa a Hiroki y no me iré de este mundo hasta que él sea feliz. Así que tienes muchos buenos hombres respaldándote.

El anciano sonrió y alborotó con amor el revuelto cabello de su niño. Un gesto que removió muchos sentimientos en Misaki pues Makoto solía hacerlo.

Yashiro señaló entonces a Akihiko.

—Confía en ese marido tuyo, el movió cielo y tierra para encontrarte. Ha probado que te ama, Misaki, que te es fiel y que te protegerá así sea de ti mismo. Deja de cargar el peso tú solo, muchacho. En esta guerra, todos estamos peleando, no nos dejes afuera, déjanos luchar contigo. Necesitas vivir Misaki, porque así no le haces honor a los sacrificios que hizo tu hermano.

Yashiro se puso de pie a duras penas y Misaki se apuró a ayudarle.

—Honra su amor, viviendo como él hubiese deseado que vivieras, pleno, feliz. El momento de hacerle justicia llegará, pero mientras tanto tú debes vivir, hijo, o lo que sufrió Hiroki, todo lo que hizo, no habrá valido la pena.

Misaki respiró profundo y luego de unos segundos asintió. Respetaba a Yashiro y confiaba en Miyagi y en Shinoda, miró a su esposo y sintió que algo se removía en él. Akihiko siempre lo había apoyado, quizás en ese momento también había hecho lo mejor, aunque ahora él no lo apreciara así.

Miró la tumba de Makoto una última vez y suspirando se alejó.

Miyagi le abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Shinoda le sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro, trasmitiéndole silenciosamente su apoyo. Misaki lo miró y miró indeciso el asiento de la camioneta, no quería volver a esa casa, por lo menos no aun.

Suspiró de nuevo y entonces dirigió su mirada a Akihiko.

—Llévame al apartamento.

Akihiko asintió y lo siguió cuando este sin despedirse de nadie, caminó hasta donde había dejado su auto.

En un momento se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a Shinoda.

—Shinoda…

—Vete, descansa. Yo estoy pendiente de él, nada malo va a pasarle.

Misaki asintió y siguió su camino.

No hablaron en todo el camino. Akihiko iba conduciendo serenamente y Misaki dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto, tantas situaciones habían terminado por agotar su cuerpo, tanto como lo estaba su mente.

Misaki sintió el auto detenerse y abrió los ojos, ya estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio. Salió y caminó hasta el ascensor seguido por Akihiko. Subieron y cuando entraron al apartamento Misaki miró a su alrededor, todo estaba limpio e igual que como lo había dejado hace meses.

" _Como ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces"_

Se dijo en su mente, mientras acariciaba su vientre, recordando lo que ya no tenía.

Akihiko suspiró cansado y dolido, sabía lo que Misaki estaba recordando, tal vez no había sido buena idea ir a aquel lugar.

—Pediré al restaurant de siempre, algo para que puedas comer y me iré en seguida que estés instalado.

Tenía la certeza de que Misaki no lo quería su lado, pero estaba allí porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que estaría bien.

—Estaré en un hotel, te dejaré los teléfonos por si… En fin, ya Miyagi debe haber ordenado que sacaran mis cosas de la mansión y…

Misaki caminó hasta él y lo abrazó despacio.

—Estoy muy cansado. — murmuró contra su pecho — ¿podemos ir a la habitación y dormir un rato?

Akihiko asintió y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Lo recostó en la cama, lo desnudo despacio, acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza, lo arropó con las suaves sabanas. Misaki lo miró cansadamente, abrió las sabanas y señaló el espacio junto a él.

—Ven Akihiko, sin ti no puedo dormir.

Akihiko asintió y se desvistió metiéndose bajo las sabanas y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Duerme tranquilo, aquí estaré siempre que me quieras a tu lado.

Misaki asintió y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Akihiko, donde se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Akihiko se quedó despierto mucho rato, mirando el techo, aferrando en su regazo a su precioso amor y pensando en todo lo que habían vivido aquellas horas.

Hiroki salió de la habitación de Nowaki entrando la noche. Su novio había llegado a la mansión muy golpeado y maltrecho. Un robo había dicho, pero Hiroki no se tragaba aquella historia.

Nowaki estaba raro, hasta con su hija había estado muy parco y serio. Algo había pasado, Hiroki lo sabía, pero también tenía la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera no quería saberlo o no debía. Se había quedado hasta que Nowaki se había dormido. Allegra había sido envidada con Miyagi y Shinobu a una salida para el cine, la atribulada niña necesitaba distracción, después del susto que había pasado al ver a su papá así.

Hiroki no tuvo otro remedio que encerrarse en su habitación, el también estaba algo alterado por los acontecimientos del día y no tenía nadie con quien hablar, pues su hermano se había ido de viaje sin decirle nada.

—Vaya momento para irse de viaje. — rezongó cuando salía de la ducha.

Se puso un mullido albornoz y se miró en el espejo. Había mucha inquietud en el ambiente y hasta su bebé debía sentir lo enrarecido que estaba todo, pues apenas se había movido aquel día.

Acarició su suave pancita y le habló con amor.

—Tu papá te saludó y tú no le respondiste, mi cielo ¿no querías hablar con papá hoy?

Él bebé apenas se movió y Hiroki sonrió enternecido.

—Sí, lo se cariño, él estaba un poco raro, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería hablar con él.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón y miró a la oscuridad apoderarse del frondoso bosque que circundaba la mansión, pensó entonces en alguien que tenía días con ganas de ver, pero al que no se atrevía a visitar.

—Seguro va salir con alguna de sus patanerías. — se dijo molesto. —además es un simple guardaespaldas, no tengo nada que hablar con él.

Refunfuño un buen rato, despotricando del odioso hombre en el que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar, cuando de entre las sombras pudo divisar una figura. Lo reconoció al instante a pesar de la oscuridad y cuando este se acercó a la claridad dejándose ver con aquella petulante sonrisa, Hiroki no pudo más que reír. Estaba en un segundo piso, y estaba tras las cortinas de su ventana, era casi imposible que aquel hombre lo estuviera mirando, pero si lo hacía y le sonreía, provocándolo. De pronto le dio la espalda y se metió despacio entre las sombras de los árboles, no sin antes darle una significativa mirada, invitándolo a seguirle ¿quizás?

"¿Como lo hace?"

Se preguntó Hiroki, molesto. Cerró las ventanas y se recostó en la cama.

—Si cree que voy a caer en su juego está muy equivocado. Pedante, pomposo, idiota, sin cerebro.

Pero la tentación era mucha y a pesar de sus protestas, su corazón lo incitaba a aceptar aquella silenciosa invitación. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con un puchero de indignación, en sus deliciosos labios. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando siquiera en seguirlo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Acarició su vientre y murmuró consternado.

— ¿Qué hago bebé?

Su hijo se movió con fuerza, haciéndole dar un respingo de incomodidad.

— ¡Ay!… está bien. — murmuró sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su pancita. —Hoy has estado muy tranquilo y mírate ahora.

El bebé siguió moviéndose contento, mientras él se vestía a toda velocidad. Bajó las escaleras con sigilo, cuidando que nadie lo viera. Salió por la piscina y caminó rápidamente hasta los árboles. Allí, en medio de la penumbra, lo buscó y se sintió decaído al no encontrarlo, de pronto unos brazos grandes lo rodearon.

—¿Me buscaba, Shinojara sama?

Hiroki se sintió descubierto y se llenó de vergüenza y de molestia.

—Suéltame idiota. — le gritó molesto.

Shinoda susurró en su oído con suavidad.

—Shhhh, Shinojara sama, no grite, sus guardias podrían escucharlo.

Shinoda lo soltó y Hiroki lo miró con indignación, aun así no volvió a gritar.

—Tú eres el que está donde no debes. —murmuró, señalándolo con molestia. —Esta es mi casa como muy bien me lo recalcaste la otra vez. La tuya está al otro lado del bosque, así que regresa allí de una vez.

Shinoda rio emocionado, no podía con tanto amor, se sentía tan pleno, tan feliz.

—Dios, cuanto te amo. — murmuró encantado.

Hiroki lo miró impávido, una de sus manos se posó en su vientre, donde su hijo parecía dar brincos de felicidad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró sin poder creer que lo que había oído, era real.

Shinoda se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Que te amo. — susurró entre sus labios, donde le dio un beso largo, demandante y profundo que dejó a Hiroki sin fuerzas para resistirse, para pensar, para razonar, si todo aquello era normal.

El beso duró por largos minutos, los brazos de Hiroki por si solos se habían enredado en el cuello de Shinoda y este lo abrazaba apretado a su cuerpo.

—Esto es una locura. — susurró Hiroki, mareado, saciado, confuso y feliz.

Si, estaba feliz, como no se había sentido en meses luego de despertar del coma y era ese hombre el que provocaba en él, tal estado de excitación.

— ¿Aun quieres que regrese a mi casa?

Hiroki miró la odiosa sonrisa de Shinoda y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, sonriéndole también. Le era imposible resistirse a ese hombre.

— ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo y así te demuestro que esto no es una locura? —le dijo Shinoda, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a lo profundo del bosque.

Hiroki se dejó llevar, no tenía argumentos, ni razones, ni motivos para negarse y así, caminó asido a aquella cálida mano. Mirando a aquel apuesto hombre que le hablaba con suavidad, envolviéndolo en una magia que lo adormecía en una deliciosa paz.

Llegaron a un iluminado claro, donde un improvisado picnic los esperaba.

— ¿Y si no hubiese aceptado venir? — le preguntó Hiroki, mientras este lo ayudaba a sentarse en el mullido mantel.

—Sabía que vendrías. —le dijo Shinoda, sonriendo confiando.

—Pedante, odioso.

Shinoda se arrodilló ante él y lo amenazó con una profunda mirada.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

—No te atrevas a…

Shinoda sonriendo lo besó de nuevo, recostándolo del suave mantel. Hiroki ni siquiera intentó resistirse ¿para qué? Él también lo deseaba.

—Te amo. — le repitió Shinoda mil veces, mientras lo besaba despacio, sin prisas, pues tenían toda la noche para ellos.

Unos minutos después, lo tenía entre sus brazos y estaban mirando las estrellas, envueltos en un cálido y mágico sopor.

Hiroki levantó la cabeza y miró a Shinoda con una inocente expresión.

— ¿Estoy soñando?

Shinoda rio contento.

—Si estas soñando, eso me convertiría en el hombre de tus sueños y no creo que te guste mucho esa idea.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza y volvió a acurrucarse en el regazo de Shinoda.

—Pedante. — murmuró sonreído, pues sabia sin duda alguna que Shinoda era el hombre de sus sueños.

Sintió los cálidos labios posarse en su frente y sintió emocionado las palabras roncas y llenas de amor del hombre que lo abrazaba con ternura.

—Soy tuyo y te amo, eso no es ser pedante, es ser sincero.

Hiroki suspiró, era muy bonito aquel sueño, pero ¿y qué pasaría cuando despertara? Donde quedaban Nowaki, Allegra y él bebé en aquella historia.

Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de deseo, cuando la tibia mano de Shinoda se posó en su vientre. Su hijo se movió contento buscando el calor de aquella mano. Shinoda rio emocionado, su hijo lo saludaba.

"Pronto pequeño príncipe, pronto"

Murmuró en su mente y besó con amor el cálido refugio de su hijo.

Hiroki lo miró enamorado y pensando que se había vuelto loco. Cuando este levantó su rostro y la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro perfecto y varonil, levantó su mano y acarició los mechones rubios que brillaban como el oro, bajo la cálida luz.

— Esto es una locura, no te conozco, ¿cómo puedo?

— ¿Amarme? — terminó Shinoda por él. —Me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

Hiroki arrugó el ceño, quiso preguntar mas, pero unos labios suaves lo silenciaron.

—No, ahora no, aun no. No preguntes, solo siente, yo sé que lo sientes. Tú sabes que nos amamos, eso es lo único en lo que tienes que creer.

Hiroki le sonrió, tanta arrogancia era propia de un hombre como aquel, tan lleno de fuerza y de atractivo.

—No es tan fácil, están mis hijos y…Nowaki. Yo tengo un compromiso y tú…

Shinoda acarició sus labios y sus mejillas, recorriendo con sus dedos cada línea del hermoso rostro de su amor.

—Todo se resolverá muy pronto, ya lo verás. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo, no hay ninguna otra verdad.

Después de aquellas palabras lo besó largamente y continúo besándolo hasta que la madrugada los envolvió con su frescor.

Caminaron de la mano por el oscuro camino y en el lindero del bosque, se separaron. Hiroki no quería dejarlo ir, no quería separarse jamás de esos brazos que le daban aquel cálido amor.

Shinoda sonrió ante su tierna resistencia a dejarlo marchar, se soltó de la preciosa mano y la besó dulcemente.

—Pronto. — susurró, besando sus cálidos labios una vez más.

Acarició el vientre de Hiroki y se despidió de su hijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto bebé, cuida mucho a tu mamá.

Hiroki rio encantado, cuando su hijo respondió a la despedida con una patadita.

Hiroki lo miro perderse entre el follaje, este le sopló un beso tierno y feliz.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme. —susurró Shinoda, antes de desparecer entre el bosque.

Hiroki riendo caminó hasta la casa, sabiendo que recorrería encantado ese camino, muchas veces, buscando el amor de aquel hombre, buscando el calor de sus brazos.

Cuando Hiroki entró en la casa, muchas miradas lo seguían, pero solo una era la importante, una que no debía haber visto aquello. Una persona que iba a echar por tierra el amor que Hiroki había encontrado aquella noche.


	34. Chapter 34

Quisiera

Los días pasaron a cuenta gotas, el tiempo parecía no tener prisa. Una mañana, muy lejos de los habituales parajes que los rodeaban siempre, una pareja le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día.

El que aun dormitaba sobre la cama, sintió de pronto la falta de calidez del cuerpo que había dormido acurrucado en su costado, estiró su mano aun sin abrir los perezosos ojos y tanteó la fría cama para encontrar solo sabanas revueltas. Extrañado abrió los ojos y no muy lejos encontró a quien buscaba.

Envuelto en un mullido albornoz, Misaki miraba ausente el deslumbrante paisaje que le regalaba la ciudad que los había acogido, en aquel pequeño escape que se habían regalado. No había sido difícil convencerlo de huir aunque fuera unos días de la realidad que lo estaba oprimiendo. Shinoda los había llamado una noche y les había contado todo lo que él y Hiroki habían hecho. Misaki, feliz por su hermano, se había relajado visiblemente, lo que aprovechó Akihiko para proponerle alejarse unos días de todos y de todo. Misaki lo había mirado dudoso unos segundos, pero sabía que su esposo tenía razón. Hiroki estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas y ahora que su relación con Shinoda era casi un hecho, no había nada que temer, él lo cuidaría.

—Voy a pedir el desayuno. —murmuró Akihiko en su oído, abrazándolo cálidamente por la espalda.

Misaki dio un respingo, no lo había sentido despertar y mucho menos moverse de la cama. Sonrió con un suspiro y se recostó del pecho de Akihiko acariciando los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—Voy a extrañar este lugar. —murmuró con un dejo de nostalgia. Aquellos días habían sido mágicos. Se había permitido disfrutar con el hombre con el que tenía una historia tan amarga, como dulce. Habían pasado horas conversando, conociéndose, caminando por las pintorescas calles de Roma, disfrutando de sus paisajes, de sus museos, de su vida nocturna y habían hecho el amor hasta saciarse, durmiéndose cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a colorear el cielo.

—Siempre podemos quedarnos unos días más. — sugirió Akihiko, besando su cuello sugestivamente.

Misaki cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

" _Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos para siempre"_

Pensó acongojado, temiendo perder al regresar, la paz que había logrado equilibrar su mente.

Akihiko podía sentir sus cambios de humor, leer sus estados de ánimo. Había llegado a compenetrarse tanto con el amor que le tenía, que lo conocía demasiado bien. Lo tomó con suavidad girándolo despacio y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió de aquella cálida forma que a Misaki le desarmaba todas las defensas.

—También podemos regresar. — le dijo entre besos. — Cuando todo termine, cuando Hiroki este feliz al lado de Shinoda y de su hija, tu y yo regresáramos y recorreremos toda Europa.

Misaki sonrió lleno de esperanza y asintió obediente, recibió con ternura los besos dulces y abrazó a Akihiko con emoción. No era amor, aun no, pero se acercaba mucho y eso tenía a Misaki obnubilado, saciado, seguro, casi feliz.

Misaki sintió los dedos de Akihiko pasearse por sus nalgas y jadeó con anticipación.

—E-el de…desayuno. — murmuró entre besos, cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios, al sentir los dedos de su esposo sumergirse en la cavidad sedosa y dispuesta de su culo.

—Más tarde. — declaró Akihiko roncamente cuando lo recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas para enterrarse muy profundo dentro de él.

Misaki gritó y agitó con violencia su cabeza, preso del dolor y de un intenso placer. Akihiko ahogó sus protestas con ávidos besos y comenzó una frenética andanada de embestidas salvajes. Ambos gruñían y gemían como salvajes en celo y hasta la cama crujía ante el violento acto. Misaki tuvo que asirse de las sabanas, porque creía que moriría de tanto placer. Akihiko lo miraba con una mezcla de placer, lujuria y amor, que lo dejaba casi tan mareado como el duro ataque a su culo. Y así como comenzó, sintió los espasmos de su vientre y el inminente orgasmo también pintándose el rostro sensual de Akihiko, terminó en una agónica sacudida que los dejó más allá del enorme abismo que separa la realidad, de la muerte.

Les costó unos segundos recobrar la cordura y el aliento. Misaki se movió un poco incómodo por la humedad del semen en su vientre y en su culo. Su cadera y sobre todo su trasero le indicaron que había sido mala idea moverse en aquel momento. Rió y Akihiko sudoroso, despeinado, con los labios hinchados y espectacularmente sexy, lo miró extrañado.

—No voy a poder ir a caminar hoy. — le informó Misaki con una pícara sonrisa.

Akihiko lo besó, esta vez despacio y dulcemente.

—Mejor, así nos quedaremos en la habitación todo el día y te haré el amor hasta que no puedas ni pararte de la cama.

Misaki no le vio ningún problema a aquella sugerencia y de pronto otra idea llenó su mente con la explosión de un relámpago. No pudo detener a su corazón ni a sus labios que la hicieron realidad en palabras que nunca pensó en decir.

—Quisiera tener un bebé.

Misaki estaba aturdido cuando dejó salir un deseo que jamás pensó que albergaría su corazón. Akihiko lo miró entre conmocionado y eufórico, pues jamás pensó que Misaki volvería a desear algo tan importante con él.

Y así, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, buscando quizás las palabras correctas para decir que no arruinaran aquel momento feliz.

Lamentablemente esa mañana no había llegado luminosa y feliz para todo el mundo. En una de las habitación de una enorme mansión, alguien hacia un berrinche de espanto.

— ¡No quiero ponerme ese vestido horrible!

Los gritos de la niña podían oírse en toda la casa y el pobre Shinobu ya no sabía qué hacer para palear el mal carácter de Allegra.

—Cariño, pero si es un vestido hermoso, te lo regaló tu mamá y tú estabas encantada con él.

— ¡No lo quiero… tíralo a la basura!

Hiroki entró en ese momento a la habitación, atraído por el escándalo. Estaba un poco cansado y ojeroso. Como casi todas las noches de aquellos placenteros días, había dormido en los brazos de Shinoda y se despertaba antes de despuntar el alba, para volver a su habitación mientras las penumbras de la madrugada aun lo protegían de ojos curiosos.

No se quejaba de su deliciosa aventura, pero aunque era hermoso despertar viendo el rostro amoroso de Shinoda, aquella situación también le estaba pasando una alta factura a su estado mental.

Era hora de tomar decisiones, él lo sabía. Sabía también que era muy claro quién iba a salir perdiendo y eso quizás era lo que lo tenía más alterado, pues hablar con Nowaki iba a ser lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Suspiró y alejo los pensamientos negativos, para tratar de arreglar el problema inmediato que tenía, su hija y los arrebatos de rebeldía que ya se habían hecho comunes aquellos días.

¿Sería que la niña estaba sintiendo la atmosfera tensa que se había instalado entre él y Nowaki?

Ambos habían tratado de disimular, pero quizás ella era más perceptiva de lo que ellos imaginaban. Había estado irritable, testadura, malcriada y muchas veces grosera e hiriente durante aquellos días. Eso tenía a Hiroki dolido y cansado, pues lidiar con su falta de recuerdos, con el amor que sentía por Shinoda, con la responsabilidad hacia su hijos y hacia el padre de estos y también con los arranques de su hija, era por demás agotador.

—Mi princesa ¿por qué estas gritando? ¿Pasa algo?

Hiroki se estremeció cuando la mirada de su hija se alzó y en ella encontró un enorme resentimiento y no el amor que veía siempre.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Quiero a mi papá?

Ella dejó de mirarlo y se sentó en la cama irritada gritando por su padre.

—Cariño, tu papá debe estar terminando de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo. — le dijo Hiroki dulcemente sentándose a su lado. Acarició su cabello con ternura. —Por qué no te pones un bonito vestido y bajamos juntos a comer con él.

— ¡No quiero ese horrendo vestido y no quiero bajar contigo a ninguna parte!

La niña lo empujó con desprecio y se paró de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero chocó con su padre que entraba en ese momento, atraído por el escándalo.

— ¡Allegra! —la increpó con fuerza, agarrándola por un brazo. —Discúlpate con tu madre.

A la confundida y molesta niña, que su padre la regañara de aquella forma la tomó por sorpresa y su ira se salió de control.

—¡No me llames así, yo soy Hanari…Hanari Usami! —Le gritó con lágrimas amargas corriendo por sus mejillas. —Y esa persona no es mi madre. Mi madre está muerta.

—Hanari. — murmuró Shinobu impresionado.

— ¡Discúlpate por eso que acabas de decir! —gritó Nowaki iracundo.

Hiroki sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, le dolía como hacía mucho no le pasaba y todo por aquella dolorosa escena.

—Nowaki déjala…ella, solo está molesta. —logró murmurar, tragándose el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

—No necesito que me defiendas. —le increpó su hija, llorando alterada y furiosa. Cuando Nowaki hizo el intento de zarandearla para que dejara de gritarle a Hiroki, esta lo miró con indignación. —Es a él a quien tienes que gritarle. ¿Pregúntale donde pasó la noche? ¿Con quién ha pasado todas las noches de estos días mientras tú estabas convaleciente de la golpiza que recibiste?

Hiroki sintió que una luz resplandeció en su mente, cegándolo como el brillante flash de una cámara. Escuchó gritos, sus gritos y recordó un dolor que lo dejaba sin aliento. Alguien le gritaba, alguien lo reñía y el… el.

Cubrió su boca con una pálida y temblorosa mano, pero no pudo ahogar el grito de dolor. Era un recuerdo, un espantoso recuerdo y era el nacimiento de su hija. Shinobu corrió hacia él, al verlo desplomarse sobre la cama de la niña, de donde afortunadamente no se había podido levantar.

Nowaki llamó a gritos por ayuda. Lo tomó en sus brazos y bajó frenético por las escaleras.

El vuelo llegó puntual, cuando el anochecer ya estaba avanzado en la ciudad de Tokio. Para Misaki habían sido amargas horas, después de tanta felicidad, venir a recibir malas noticias. Misaki pensó en todo el vuelo que no debió haberse marchado y Akihiko no había querido decirle nada para no alterarlo más.

Durante todo el vuelo había estado llamando a la clínica para saber de su hermano, su estado era estable, pero aún no despertaba. Las buenas noticias era que él bebé estaba bien. Las malas, que no sabían que había podido recordar Hiroki. Había interrogado con la eficacia de un verdugo a todo el personal de la mansión, para tener una amplia visión de lo que había pasado. Shinobu había sido el último en ponerse al teléfono y entre lágrimas y disculpas le había relatado toda la dramática escena entre Hiroki y su hija.

Cuando arribó a la clínica hizo una llamaba.

—Ya estoy aquí, te avisaré cuando el lugar este limpio.

Le había costado mantener a Shinoda fuera de la clínica. No podía arriesgarse. Lo llamaba cada media hora para informarle lo que a él le decía el médico amigo de la familia, que estaba tratando personalmente el caso de su hermano.

Caminó con agilidad por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar al ala de la clínica que había sido cerrada y cercada por todo su personal de vigilancia.

Su estómago se revolvió al encontrar a Nowaki, sentado en una pequeña sala de espera, con su hija entre sus brazos, llorando quedamente. La niña levantó la mirada y su rostro se llenó de pena.

Misaki la miró con desaprobación y a Nowaki con un profundo desprecio.

—Miyagi. — espetó con violencia. —Saca a este hombre de aquí.

—Fue…fue mi culpa. —le suplicó la niña, bajándose del regazo de su padre y mirando a su iracundo tío con vergüenza. —Yo…yo estaba molesta porque mi mamá está con ese…

Misaki se agachó a la altura de la niña y fue tal su mirada llena de rencor que ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

—Misaki. —le llamó Akihiko, tratando de que no dijera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Misaki pasó sus manos heladas por las mejillas de la niña, limpiando sus tibias lágrimas.

Nowaki se tensó, pero todo el mundo lo miraba como si en el momento que intentara dar un paso iban a matarlo.

—Mi hermano te ama con adoración. — murmuró Misaki con la voz inquietantemente calmada. —Ese es el único motivo para que en este momento yo no te esté diciendo todo lo que te mereces, mocosa malcriada y malagradecida, pero ten en cuenta que si vuelves a decir o a hacer algo que lastime a Hiroki de cualquier forma, así sea una lagrima, me va a importar muy poco que solo tengas once años. Te voy a contar una historia Hanari Usami, una historia que hará que bajes a tu querido padre del pedestal en donde lo tienes.

—Misaki. — lo llamó de nuevo Akihiko, colocando suavemente la mano en su hombro.

Misaki se puso de pie y miró de Nowaki a la niña con un profundo odio.

—Mi hermano no se merece una sola lágrima derramada por ustedes. Él ha sacrificado mucho, ha llorado mucho, ha sufrido mucho. —Levantó la mano y señaló a Nowaki con desprecio. —Hazle entender eso a ella o lo haré yo y no voy a tener ninguna compasión.

Misaki se dio la vuelta.

—Sáquenlos de aquí. —le ordenó a Miyagi y se perdió entre las puertas de emergencia, con rumbo a la habitación de su hermano.

Akihiko se quedó unos segundos atrás. La niña lloraba, protestando porque quería quedarse con su mamá.

Akihiko la abrazó con delicadeza.

—Lo siento tío Akihiko, lo siento tanto.

Akihiko besó los sedosos cabellos de su sobrina y le habló con amor.

—Cuando Hiroki despierte, estoy seguro que querrá verte, y entonces podrás pedirle perdón por las cosas feas que le dijiste. Mientras tanto, ve a casa y descansa princesa, aquí ya no puedes hacer nada y es muy tarde.

Ella sollozó y Akihiko acarició sus mejillas con dulzura.

—Yo lo quiero mucho, no quiero perderlo, no quería hacerle daño. — murmuró ella con dolor.

Akihiko la besó y le sonrió.

—Hiroki san también te ama con locura, no vas a perderlo. Solo piensa la próxima vez que estés molesta con él. Háblalo, no le digas cosas hirientes, porque él es una persona muy sensible, que ha sufrido mucho, que pasó muchas cosas dolorosas para tenerte a su lado. Hiroki te ama y recorrió un largo y doloroso camino para estar contigo, devuélvele ese amor, respetándolo, amándolo y no haciéndole cosas que le causen más dolor.

Ella asintió acongojada y Nowaki la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndole una mirada cansada a Akihiko, quizás agradeciendo que no lo increpara también. Se fueron despacio, escoltados por los hombres de Miyagi y entonces Akihiko, antes de seguir el camino por donde había desaparecido Misaki segundos antes, le dijo a Miyagi con cansancio.

—Avísale a Shinoda, no sé si Misaki ya le llamó.

Miyagi sonrió y asintió.

—Él ya está aquí en la clínica, no pudimos mantenerlo alejado. Solo está esperando que Kusama se vaya, para subir.

Akihiko sonrió asintiendo suavemente y se fue en busca de su esposo.

Lo encontró sentado al lado de la cama donde un pálido Hiroki, dormía. Tenía su mano entre las de él y lo miraba con tristeza. No alzó la mirada cuando lo sintió entrar, estaba concentrado en su hermano.

—No entiendo porque la vida se ensaña con él. No lo dejan ser feliz.

Akihiko buscó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Aún hay un trecho que recorrer Misaki, él tiene toda una historia escondida en su mente y hasta que no salga a la luz, estaremos en constante riesgo. Yo creo que deberíamos contarle todo, poco a poco, hasta que no quede ya ningún recuerdo que pueda lastimarlo.

Misaki miró a su esposo y suspiró cansado. Era una idea dura, difícil, cruel, pero lógica. Si Hiroki tenía toda la historia en su mente, cuando los recuerdos volvieran ya no podrían dañarlo, pero ¿cómo contarle todo aquel horror?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un desencajado Shinoda, que de inmediato se abalanzó a la cama donde dormía su dulce amor.

Sintió que podía volver a respirar cuando lo miró, cuando besó sus cálidos labios, cuando tomó la mano que Misaki dejó libre para él.

—Hola mi dulce Ángel, aquí estoy para protegerte, aquí estoy y no me moveré de tu lado. No debí haber dejado que te salieras de mis brazos esta mañana, debí apresarte entre ellos, debí llevarte lejos de aquí.

Misaki se metió entre los brazos de Akihiko y observó en silencio el dolor de aquel hombre, su preocupación, su amor. Las lágrimas de angustia que derramó Shinoda y que humedecieron el rostro de Hiroki, obraron un dulce milagro.

—Shinoda. —murmuró Hiroki, despertando con dificultad. —¿E-eres tú? ¿por qué lloras?

El hermoso joven por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos expresivos y enamorados ojos verdes que lo miraban con emoción.

—De felicidad mi Ángel, estoy feliz de verte y de que estés bien.

Hiroki sonrío quedamente y acarició con ternura el rostro del hombre que amaba.

—Tuve un sueño Shinoda…yo, soñé…

El rostro de Hiroki se puso pálido de repente y la mano delicada que acariciaba la mejilla de Shinoda, comenzó a temblar.

— ¿no fue un sueño, verdad?

Shinoda, aunque hubiese querido mentirle, negó con la cabeza.

—No mi amor, no fue un sueño. — le dijo besando su frente amorosamente.

Hiroki tocó su vientre y sonrió sereno, sintiendo a su bebé moverse. Estaba en un hospital, eso imaginaba, por eso la preocupación de Shinoda. Lo último que recordaba era un dolor terrible de cabeza y unas imágenes difusas en su mente.

—Quiero a mi hermano, Shinoda, tráelo. Quiero a Misaki conmigo. —murmuró de pronto, desesperado, queriendo las respuestas que Misaki tenía.

Shinoda se apartó y Misaki se sentó entonces al lado de Hiroki.

—Aquí estoy Hiroki. —Le dijo abrazándolo dulcemente, cuando este extendió los brazos hacia él.

—Tú los mataste. —murmuró Hiroki sobrecogido, tratando de juntar las imágenes en su memoria, para darle forma a aquel recuerdo. —E-ellos iban a matarme y tú…tú les disparaste.

Misaki levantó el rostro y lo miró con desesperación, no quería, no deseaba que Hiroki recordara aquello.

—No pienses en eso ahora, Hiroki.

—Ellos se la llevaron, se llevaron a mi bebé. No era un sueño, no lo era.

Misaki se metió en la cama y abrazó a Hiroki dejándolo llorar en su regazo.

Shinoda observaba la escena con los puños cerrados y la mirada pérdida, sintiéndose impotente, frustrado, furioso.

La noche pasó y la mañana de nuevo llegó con sus notas de alegría. Akihiko se había marchado, Shinoda y Misaki se quedaron velando el sueño de Hiroki.

— ¿Quieres un café?

Misaki negó con la cabeza.

—No salgas de la habitación, no quiero que nadie te vea.

Misaki había dormido al lado de Hiroki abrazándolo toda la noche, sentía su cuerpo entumecido.

Shinoda asintió y caminó hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar un poco de luz. La enfermera que había visitado a Hiroki varias veces esa noche, entró sonriente.

—El médico vendrá en unos minutos. —les informó. —Voy a ponerle el tratamiento y luego mandaré a traer el desayuno.

Misaki la ignoró y Shinoda le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando la enfermera revisaba a su paciente, este despertó.

— ¿Misaki?

—Aquí estoy hermano.

—¿Y Shinoda?

—Aquí mi ángel, aquí estoy.

Hiroki les sonrió con ternura y suspiró.

—Tengo hambre.

Tanto Misaki como Shinoda rieron relajados. Después de haber llorado por largo rato la noche anterior, se había dormido, sin preguntar, sin pensar más en lo que había recordado. No sabían si lo habría bloqueado de su mente o si realmente lo que había necesitado era llorar para drenar sus emociones y ahora estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Si era así, estaban por entender lo que siempre les había dicho Yashiro, Hiroki era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía imaginar.

La enfermera se marchó prometiendo enviar pronto el desayuno y Misaki se sentó al lado de su hermano, con Shinoda de pie tras él.

—Se está moviendo. — murmuró Misaki conmovido, acariciando el vientre de su hermano.

Hiroki sonrió y colocó la mano sobre la de Misaki.

—Siempre amanece muy activo. Mamá me contaba que tú eras así, casi no la dejabas dormir.

Hiroki miraba a su hermano con adoración y este le sonrió tiernamente, atesorando los lindos recuerdos.

Hiroki miro entonces a Shinoda.

—No nos has dado los buenos días.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó de tal forma, que hasta Misaki sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Era amor puro y real lo que destilaba cada célula de aquel hombre.

Shinoda se sentó al lado de Hiroki, cuando Misaki le dio paso y lo encerró en un cálido abrazo.

—Te amo, mi ángel. — susurró contra sus labios y lo beso suavemente, dándole los buenos días entre cada beso. Luego destapó la redonda barriguita y besó la tersa piel. — Buenos días pequeño tesoro, te amo a ti también.

Una pequeña hondita se pudo percibir en la piel tensa y abultada y todos rieron por el dulce saludo del bebé.

Después del desayuno y de charlas triviales sin ningún contenido preocupante. Hiroki miró de su hermano a Shinoda.

—Quiero ver a mi hija.

Misaki suspiró con desagrado. Shinoda solo asintió.

—Y después quiero que hablemos, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que mi mente no recuerda, comenzando desde esa escena del nacimiento de mi hija.

Misaki iba a protestar pero Shinoda lo detuvo con una mano en su espalda.

—Hablaremos, te contaremos todo. Siempre que el médico diga que está bien hacerlo y luego que te den de alta.

Misaki respiró profundo, eso les daría tiempo, el médico había dicho que Hiroki debía permanecer unos días en observación, por si se presentaba otro episodio como aquel.

Hiroki asintió, sabía que llevarle la contraria a Shinoda era tiempo perdido, el hombre era inamovible cuando tomaba una decisión, y estaba claro que lo estaban haciendo por su bien.

La niña fue a visitarlo por la tarde. Shinoda se había marchado para descansar un rato y Misaki esperó pacientemente en otra habitación.

—Lo siento mami. Siento todas las cosas crueles que te dije.

Hiroki la abrazó con amor y le sonrió, besando sus húmedas mejillas.

—No te disculpes mi princesa, yo te amo, y te entiendo.

Conversaron tranquilos por un rato, ella le relató lo que había estado haciendo con Shinobu, sus juegos en el jardín y en la piscina, el momento de quiebre llegó cuando ella expresó su deseo de volver a Londres en unas vacaciones, para los tres.

— Bueno en realidad para nosotros cuatro, pero mi hermanito aún no cuenta porque está en tu barriguita y va contigo a todos lados. Va a ser divertido mami unos días para pasear por el parque y papi podría llevarnos a navegar como aquella vez y…

—Hanari. — le cortó Hiroki la perorata, a ella le dolió que le llamara así, le gustaba el amor con el que el nombre de Allegra salía de los labios de su madre. —No puedo viajar en avión ahora, tu hermanito está más grande y el doctor dice que es peligroso.

Ella lo miro dolida y confundida.

— ¿Ya no quieres a mi papi verdad? ¿Es por ese hombre, el que te espera en la oscuridad en el jardín trasero? ¿Quién es mami? ¿Por qué lo amas más a el que a nosotros?

—Yo te amo mi princesa.

—Pero ya no amas a mi papi y así… así no sirve, así estamos incompletos.

Hiroki quiso llorar, por el dolor de su hija por la pena que ese dolor le causaba a él.

—Hanari, aunque tu papi y yo no estemos juntos, siempre vamos a quererte, tu siempre serás nuestra niña.

— ¡No! — grito ella dolida. —Mi papi te ama ¿porque le estás haciendo esto? Todo el mundo dice que tú luchaste mucho para volver conmigo para tenerme a tu lado, pero el también sufrió ¿acaso eso no cuenta? Le estás haciendo daño a mi papi y eso me duele. Él es una buena persona aunque el tío Misaki diga lo contrario, siempre fue un gran papá. Ahora tú le estás haciendo daño, tú lo odias y eso no puedo perdonártelo.

—Yo no odio a tu papá. — le dijo Hiroki en tono de súplica, extendiendo su mano para que la niña se acercara a él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ya no lo amas, prefieres a ese hombre, lo prefieres a él en vez de a nosotros. Mi papá no se merece eso y yo, yo ya no te quiero. Lo siento si eso te hace daño, pero mi papá siempre ha estado para mí y tú… tú me has decepcionado.

Hiroki se quedó llorando cuando ella salió dando un portazo.

Hanari se sorprendió cuando al final del pasillo, su tío la esperaba con una fría sonrisa.

—Te lo advertí mocosa, ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación.

Misaki se la llevó ante la vista serena de todos los guardias, pero no fue la única que desapareció aquel día. Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Shinoda llegó a la clínica. Tanto el médico como la enfermera habían estado hacia minutos en la habitación. Hiroki dormía tranquilo, los guardias estaban esparcidos por doquier, entonces ¿cómo era posible que cuando Shinoda entró a la habitación, Hiroki ya no estuviera allí?

Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ante las narices de todos. Shinoda estaba frenético y no conseguía dar con Misaki, y todo empeoró cuando recibió una llamada de la mansión.

—Shinoda, Kusama no está en la mansión salió y nadie lo vio.

Allí tenía su respuesta, no sabía cómo, ni por qué, Nowaki se había llevado a Hiroki y lo que más le preocupaba era ¿que podría haber hecho para sacarlo de aquel lugar tan vigilado?

Shinoda tenía ante él un enorme problema y le esperaban días de angustia sin saber si quizás lograría recuperar a Hiroki y a su hijo.


	35. Chapter 35

35-Una historia para creer y una para asimilar.

— ¿Dónde vamos tío Misaki? e-estoy asustada.

—No tienes nada que temer mi niña. Te llevo a conocer unos lugares. Piensa que te voy a contar una historia de esas que te lee Hiroki para dormir. Como en toda historia hay una dulce y hermosa princesa y también hay seres malvados. En esta historia también hay dos príncipes azules que han dado todo por la hermosa princesa. La historia tiene sus momentos tristes y dolorosos, pero muy pronto también tendrá su final feliz. Así que ¿cómo comenzamos? ¡Ah sí!

 _Érase una vez…_

 _El auto se detiene en una calzada, la vía esta ruinosa, deteriorada. Se respira soledad alrededor del silencioso lugar. Hay árboles franqueando la larga avenida, las hojas se desprenden de estos con facilidad, cubriendo el suelo con un manto ocre que cruje bajo el andar pausado de quienes quiebran el equilibrio de aquel solitario paraje._

— _En una pequeña casa de un pintoresco poblado vivía una pareja. —murmura una voz que ha pasado de ser fría y amenazadora a tener un tinte emocional, casi evocador._

 _Están de pie frente a una casa en ruinas, de lo que fue, de lo que vivió en los recuerdos de aquel que la mira con nostalgia, ya no queda nada. Solo memorias que viven en su mente. Asida a su mano, una niña mira temerosa a su alrededor. Confundida, molesta, cansada y ansiosa, espera por el relato que las ruinas de aquella casa esconden._

— _Ellos tenían dos hijos. —continua Misaki su historia, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, como si los recuerdos que llenan ahora su mente fueran una manto de felicidad._

— _La vida era feliz para ellos, tenían unos padres que los amaban, que les daban cobijo y protección, que les hacían ver que la vida era perfecta._

 _Misaki camina hacia un lado de la casa y mira con nostalgia el jardín que casi ha desaparecido entre la maleza salvaje. Un árbol tan alto como un edificio permanece indemne ante el asedio de los matorrales que poco a poco se han robado los recuerdos de lo que allí se vivió._

— _El menor de los hermanos era muy travieso, adoraba subirse a ese árbol y escalar hasta lo alto, para escuchar el viento que se metía entre las ramas y parecía cantar una lúgubre canción. El mayor, él…él era, el mejor de todos los hermanos. Sonreía a las travesuras de su pequeño hermano, aguantaba los regaños que por culpa de él le propinaban, le sonreía cuando este arrepentido lloraba en su regazo y lo animaba a escalar más alto, a correr más rápido, a nadar más profundo. Siempre lo animaba y aunque el molesto hermanito se colara en su cama por las noches, temeroso del rugido del cielo en las tormentas o de la oscuridad en las noches sin luna, el siempre abría los brazos para recibirlo y siempre tenía palabras de amor para confortarlo._

 _Era una familia feliz y hermosa, llena de deseos y de ilusiones. Tenían planes, tenían sueños y un día, esos sueños dijeron adiós. Entonces el hermano amoroso, dulce, compresivo y bondadoso tuvo que consolar a su pequeño hermanito, que no sabía lo que era la muerte, que no entendía porque ya mamá y papá no regresarían más, porque ya no habrían más cantos y risas, porque no habrían más regaños por escalar a la cima del árbol y porque aquella casa donde habían sido tan felices, no sería nunca más su hogar. Mamá y papá, salieron una mañana y no volvieron más y quedaron ellos dos, solos en el mundo, con un dolor que no calmaba las palabras amables, un dolor que nunca tendría consuelo._

 _Misaki miró por un largo rato la casa de su niñez y finalmente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, después de un rato, recorriendo una larga autopista, llegaron al segundo escenario de su historia._

— _¿Dónde estamos tio Misaki?_

 _Él, la miró con una tenue sonrisa y luego, suspiró, mirando las callecitas de aquella pequeña ciudad, llena de agridulces recuerdos. Se detuvieron casi a las afueras de la misma, en una calle igual de desierta que la anterior, donde una solitaria casa se defendía a duras penas del olvido._

— _Los hermanos de nuestra historia vinieron a vivir aquí, huyendo de la soledad, del abandono y de la miseria que les quedó, cuando sus padres murieron y las deudas y los acreedores les quitaron todo lo que poseían._

 _Misaki empujó la verja que chirrió ante la resistencia del óxido que se la estaba comiendo lentamente. El pequeño porchecito seguía igual, con sus grietas y agujeros y la puerta de madera ya había perdido el marrón caoba y se había vuelto casi grisácea del moho y el polvo que la cubría. Ya no estaba la silla que en antaño le servía a Hiroki para sentarse a refrescarse cuando el calor del verano se hacía insoportable. Y del columpio que había colgado de una de las vigas de la casa ya solo quedaba un trozo de mecate que se mecía con la brisa, como alguna vez se meció con las risas de Misaki que adoraba columpiarse en él._

 _Misaki acarició el trozo de cuerda y sonrió recordando las manos suaves de su hermano, empujando su pequeña espalda mientras el reía y reía sintiendo el viento en su rostro._

— _Al pequeño hermano le costó mucho volver a reír. Cuando llegaron a esta casa eran como dos sombras. Asustados, hambrientos, solos, abandonados, sin nada más que unas mudas de ropa, fotos, recuerdos pocos que pudieron salvar. Nadie ocupaba esta casa, la habían abandonado y así, como dos ratones, se metieron en ella y la hicieron su hogar._

 _Misaki empujó la puerta y esta cedió sin mucho esfuerzo. Adentro el aire era denso, lleno de polvo, telarañas y también lleno de recuerdos._

— _Recogieron los destrozos del abandono, limpiaron con la vehemencia de aquel que no tiene un techo, se afanaron en hacerla un hogar y lo lograron. No había luz, ni agua, ni gas y en algunos sitios el techo se estaba cayendo, pero era mejor que dormir a la intemperie. Poco a poco, día tras día, el hermano mayor que se levantaba con el alba la fue transformando y sus manos tersas y delicadas se llenaron de cortes, magulladuras, callos, pero la casa floreció, rendida bajo el poder de su influjo. Él no se daba por vencido, jamás. Así, un día comenzó a verse como un hogar._

 _Misaki acarició el rastro de tela de lo que alguna vez fue la cortina de la cocina y recordó a Hiroki cosiéndola bajo la luz precaria de una vela, en una noche particularmente oscura donde una tormenta hacía temblar los cimientos de aquella casa, amenazando con derrumbarla._

— _Las cortinas de las cocinas siempre deben llevar flores. — murmuró perdido en su recuerdo, mientras acariciaba la tela que su hermano había cocido, con él, hecho un ovillo en su regazo, llorando de terror por los truenos que estremecían el cielo._

— _La princesa de este cuento, Hanari, no es una princesa, es un príncipe. — Le dijo con los ojos cristalinos arrodillándose frente a ella. — Un hermoso y dulce príncipe, valiente, generoso, bondadoso, con un corazón tan noble, grande y puro que nadie jamás debió profanar._

 _Misaki miró a su sobrina y sonrió con nostalgia, porque aunque ella se parecía a Nowaki, sus miradas, sus gestos, la manera en como sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro, eran todas de Hiroki._

— _El hermano mayor hizo de esta casita en ruinas un hogar para el hermano pequeño. Trabajó arduamente en todo lo que podía, de mesero, de ayudante de panadería, limpiando casas, haciendo recados. Era incansable, trabajó hasta el agotamiento para darle estabilidad a su hermano, para verlo sonreír, para que su vida no se viera detenida con la muerte de sus padres._

 _Misaki suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando por la pequeña sala vacía, donde se permitió evocar los mejores recuerdos de aquellos días._

— _Poco a poco así como la casita se fue llenando de cosas, se fueron apagando la soledad, el miedo y los malos recuerdos. El hermanito menor comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, a jugar, a ir a la escuela, a ser un niño, a vivir y pasaron los años y pensó…pensó que ahora si cumplirían los sueños que una vez tuvieron. Hasta que un día…_

 _Misaki miró por la ventana entreabierta, la calle desierta donde solo su automóvil no concordaba con el recuerdo en su mente._

— _Un día llegó el mal disfrazado de amor. Él lo vio venir, lo presentía, pero jamás pudo decir nada, porque por primera vez en años, la sonrisa de su hermano era tan resplandeciente como el sol. La princesa del cuento se había enamorado de un engañoso príncipe azul, que vino en un blanco corcel, sí, pero no traía una historia con final feliz._

 _Misaki cerró los puños con violencia y se recordó cada día, de pie ante aquella ventana, mirando temeroso las dulces despedidas de los enamorados. Hiroki amaba al príncipe engañoso, pero Misaki sabía, que aquel hombre jamás haría feliz a su hermano._

— _El temor y las dudas borraron la sonrisa del hermano menor, cada día esperaba con miedo la llegada de su hermano, pensando que ese sería el día en que sus sospechas se harían realidad. No tardó en llegar ese día. Roto, desolado, ahogado en lágrimas y en dolor, llegó una tarde su hermano, pues el joven había sacado a relucir su verdadero rostro, rompiendo en pedazos aquel puro corazón._

 _Misaki, con su mirada fría y dura como el diamante giró su rostro hacia la niña._

— _¿Quieres saber lo que le hizo el príncipe azul a la princesa?_

 _Ella no pudo ni siquiera asentir, pues no quería escuchar._

— _Lo golpeó, le echó en cara su amor, lo acusó de cosas terribles. Renegó del hijo que este esperaba, llamándolo bastardo. Destrozó en minutos los sueños del dulce joven que solo había sabido amarlo y lo dejó solo en medio de la calle con el corazón roto y con un hijo en su vientre._

 _La niña apretó sus manos en los fruncidos volantes de su hermoso vestido. El hombre que amaba habría sido incapaz de hacer algo así. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer aquello y Misaki sonrió malignamente. Le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana observando como unas gotas comenzaban a caer de un cielo que de pronto se había tornado tan oscuro como el resto de la historia que faltaba._

— _El tiempo dejó de ser brillante de un día para otro, los hermanos que tanto habían luchado para ser felices, volvieron a sumirse en notas de tristeza, soledad y dolor. El hermano mayor dejó de sonreír, respiraba, caminaba, comía, hablaba, pero era como si su corazón, su cuerpo, estuvieron vacíos y solo hiciera aquellas tareas como algo automático, como un robot sin alma. El hermano menor lo esperaba en esta ventana cada tarde, rezando para que ese día le sonriera como antes, pero nunca pasó y un día simplemente no regresó._

 _Misaki dejó de ver la lluvia que había arreciado y caminó hasta el centro de la sala, sentándose en el suelo y recostándose de una pared._

— _Lo esperó por días. Largos y desesperados días. Cortaron la luz, el agua, la comida se acabó, la casa se fue sumiendo en un silencio lúgubre y él, sentado en el suelo, lo esperó y lo esperó. Comenzó a confundir la realidad, de pronto reía y hablaba con el fantasma de su mente, su hermano le decía que comiera, que se bañara, que fuera a hacer su tarea y el asentía presuroso, feliz de volverlo a ver, pero cuando la lucidez volvía, mostrándole la cruel realidad, la oscuridad de su entorno lo asustaba y lo hacía llorar amargamente, llamando a su hermano a gritos y preguntándose porque lo había abandonado._

 _Misaki ocultó su rostro entre las manos, tratando de que los recuerdos no le hicieran más daño del que ya le hacían._

— _Una tarde. — murmuró sofocado por las lágrimas. —muerto de hambre, sucio, sediento, decidió entregarse a la locura. El recuerdo de su hermano entró por la puerta y le sonrió "voy a hacer tu comida favorita" le dijo con ternura y el asintió feliz. Dejó de sentir hambre, frio, miedo. Se estaba muriendo y el cielo eran aquellos recuerdos donde su hermano le sonreía, donde eran felices. Entonces una voz en su mente le dijo "No te rindas" y de nuevo la oscuridad lo rodeó, sintió la punzada dolorosa del hambre corroyendo su estómago, el hedor que emanaba su sucio cuerpo, la sed que hacía que su lengua se sintiera de cartón. De alguna forma el pequeño hermano si murió esa noche, pues el que salió de aquella casa no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido._

 _Misaki sacó la cara del escondite entre sus manos y miró a su alrededor._

— _Se metió en la primera casa que consiguió, robó comida de la despensa y corrió hasta un matorral para comerla con desesperada avidez. Robó ropa de un tendedero y se bañó bajo la luz de la luna en las aguas oscuras de un riachuelo. Volvió a la casa con provisiones y pasó toda la noche trazando un plan. Le tomó meses, vigilando cada día la casa del hombre que había roto los sueños de su hermano, siguiendo a cada persona que de ella salía y llegando casi siempre a callejones sin salida, hasta que un día, la suerte le sonrió._

 _Uno de aquellos hombres lo guio hasta un pequeño pueblo vecino, en un galpón abandonado donde la casa más cercana estaba a kilómetros, estaba quien había estado buscando por meses. Ahora el plan era sacarlo de allí. Se había vuelto un experto robando cosas, aprendió a hacerse invisible a las miradas de la gente, a robarles el dinero, la comida y un día en una de aquellas casas que robó, consiguió una de las cosas que necesitaba. Un arma. Solo, luego de andar kilómetros, en medio de la nada, aprendió a disparar. Una semana después volvió a casa, con solo una caja de las balas que había robado junto con la pistola y con una idea fija en su mente. Matar a todos esos desgraciados que tenían a su hermano prisionero._

 _Misaki miró a su sobrina que parada en medio de la sala parecía una estatua._

— _¿Te preguntaras como sabía que él estaba prisionero en aquel lugar? El pequeño hermano sabía que el jamás lo habría abandonado y muy en el fondo de su corazón también sabía que estaba con vida. El desgraciado que lo abandonó también había desaparecido y solo quedaba el otro malvado de la historia, su padre y no supo por qué, algo le decía que aquel hombre era el que tenía a su hermano y se propuso averiguarlo, pues era eso o entregarse a la locura y no iba a rendirse sin luchar._

 _Misaki cerró los ojos y recordó._

— _La noche que decidió hacer su incursión en el solitario galpón, coincidió con el nacimiento del bebé que el príncipe había amado desde su concepción. Escondido entre derruidos muros el hermano menor tuvo que escuchar los gritos y las suplicas de aquel parto tormentoso. Cuando él bebé nació, se lo arrebataron sin piedad y el padre malvado del falso príncipe azul, condenó al hermano mayor a muerte y lo dejó allí, llevándose al bebé sin dejarlo verlo siquiera, sin dejarle saber que era. Eso le dio más valor al chico que ahora tenía mucho más porque luchar, la vida de su hermano, la venganza contra aquellos miserables y recuperar a su sobrino o sobrina. Escuchó como los hombres gritaban ordenes, le disparó al primero que salió por el pasillo donde él estaba y corrió a la habitación para matar a los otros dos, antes de que estos mataran a su hermano._

 _Por fin había terminado todo y cuando tuvo a su hermano dolorido, pálido, destrozado, entre sus brazos, aunque estaba más muerto que vivo, suspiró con alivio, porque por fin, por fin lo tenía de nuevo a su lado, entre sus brazos._

 _Hanari se acercó a él y se arrodilló, mirándolo con dolor._

— _Tio Misaki, ese bebé… ese bebé, era…_

 _Misaki negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano para que lo siguiera._

— _Aún no termina la historia mi querida niña, las preguntas las responderé al final._

 _Llegaron entrada la tarde, al tercer punto de su viaje. Misaki miró a su alrededor y reconoció que Makoto había hecho un increíble trabajo borrando las huellas de lo que había sido la vida de ellos en aquel tiempo. El pueblo que estaba mirando ahora, con sus callecitas bien cuidadas y sus tiendas prosperas, no era ni la sombra del pueblucho abandonado en el que se refugiaron alguna vez, huyendo despavoridos de las personas que no cesaban de hacerles daño._

 _Se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco y suspiró con una mueca de disgusto y nostalgia._

— _Tio Misaki. — le llamó su sobrina y Misaki la miró sin verla, perdido de nuevo en sus recuerdos tristes._

— _En este lugar…_

 _El murmullo se quedó en el aire, había llegado a la parte más difícil de la historia y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, el rostro preocupado e intranquilo de su sobrina, lo hizo evocar el rostro amado de su hermano. Se preguntó en su mente si quería que ella conociera aquella parte de la historia, si quería de verdad que aquel dolor, aquella miseria, aquellos días de terror estuvieran impresos en la mente frágil y dulce de su sobrina, así como lo estaban en la de él._

— _Se acabó la historia Hanari, regresemos a casa._

 _Ella lo miró entre asombrada y confusa. Eso no podía ser todo, había muchas preguntas, había cosas que ella necesitaba saber._

— _¿Que pasó en este lugar tío Misaki? — preguntó con una firmeza no usual en una niña de once años._

 _Misaki apretó los puños, dividido entre el amor a su hermano, la lealtad y su deseo de que su sobrina supiera todo lo que él había pasado._

 _Ella, tomando su mano, le dio le empujón final que necesitaba._

— _Quiero escuchar tío Misaki, quiero saber que le pasó a mi mamá después de que mi abuelo me apartara de su lado._

 _Misaki la miró con el ceño fruncido, el amor de Hanari hacia su padre era único, tanto que se negaba a creerlo culpable de aquel horror. Sujetó la mano de la niña con cierta violencia y la miró con ira._

— _Tu padre también fue el culpable de todo esto. Tu maldito padre creyó mentiras que no debió ni siquiera escuchar y condenó a mi hermano sin dejarlo defenderse. No olvides eso Hanari Usami, porque lo que voy a contarte, lo que tantos deseos tienes por saber, es culpa de tu padre._

 _La soltó con violencia y miró de nuevo al edificio donde se había detenido. Con un hondo suspiro continuo el relato._

— _El, había ido palideciendo conforme pasaron los días. Maneje por mucho tiempo el camión que robé, pero pronto nos quedamos sin combustible y tuvimos que caminar. No teníamos nada, el poco dinero que había conseguido lo gasté en comida para mi hermano, ya no me quedaba nada. Esa gente nos había acusado de ladrones, ensuciaron nuestro nombre en los pocos lugares a los que podíamos escapar._

 _Así llegamos aquí, era un pueblo anónimo, pobre, lejos, muy lejos de todo, hasta aquí no podía llegar su mirada, pensé. Mi hermano apenas hablaba y cuando lo toque estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Lo traje a la medicatura del pueblo y allí lo atendieron a duras penas. Tenía una hemorragia y una infección que de haber pasado unos días más lo hubiese matado. El medico era un hombre hosco y ladino, de haber sabido todo lo que se hoy, me habría llevado a mi hermano apenas lo vi poner sus ojos en él. Pero yo era un niño y estaba asustado, temía perderlo y cuando el médico llegó en compañía de un hombre y este me ofreció su ayuda yo acepté._

 _Misaki miró el edifico una última vez y encendió el auto para seguir su camino. La siguiente parada fue en una callecita, donde una fila de hermosas casitas bullían de vida familiar. Niños descalzos y felices corrían por las aceras y en los pequeños jardines se podrían apreciar gran variedad de florecitas silvestres. Se detuvo al final de la calle y miro con angustia y dolor una casita hermosa y bien cuidada._

 _Hanari lo miró expectante y él, con una mano en su pecho, continuó._

— _Aquí. — murmuró con la voz agarrotada por el dolor. —aquí vivimos por un poco más de un año. No era en esa época lo que vez ahora. No, toda esta calle estaba bordeada por chozas de madera, sucias y desvaídas que apenas se mantenían en pie. Era una calle pobre, con gente pobre sobreviviendo en ella. El hombre que por un momento creí nos ayudaría, cobró un alto precio._

 _Misaki se recostó del asiento y cerró los ojos, con la respiración agitada por el dolor. Las escenas venían a su mente una y otra vez. Hiroki saliendo de aquella casa todos los días, vestido con bonitos kimonos, con su sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora y regresaba roto, desconsolado, sucio. Trataba de disimular su dolor, pero los golpes, la sangre, eran difíciles de disimular._

— _El me abrazó una noche. —murmuró Misaki entre lágrimas. —y me dijo que quería morir, que ya no podía más, que quería ir con papá y mamá. Me pidió perdón por querer abandonarme, pero se sentía muy cansado, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Y entonces esa noche yo desee que ojalá llegara la mañana y ninguno de los dos despertara nunca más._

 _Misaki lloró por largos minutos recostado del volante, lloró por el niño que había sido, lloró por el hombre en que se había convertido, lloró por las lágrimas que había derramado por años y por las que estaba seguro le faltaban por derramar._

— _Lo siento. —se disculpó con su sobrina al verla con sus ojitos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. —Siento haberte traído aquí, haberte contado esto. Volvamos a casa._

 _Ella limpió sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, tan terca y decidida como lo era su madre. Estaba dispuesta a saber todo lo que su tío Misaki estaba negado a contarle._

— _Quiero saber que pasó aquí._

 _Misaki negó con la cabeza y encendió el auto._

— _Sí. — gritó ella con decisión. —Quiero oír toda la historia._

— _¡Maldita sea, Hanari! — gritó Misaki nervioso. —¿Quieres que te diga que te traje aquí porque soy un canalla, un monstruo sin sentimientos? Quería que sufrieras, que vieras con tus propios ojos el horror que se vivió en estos lugares. Quería quitarte la maldita venda de los ojos y que vieras al mal nacido de tu padre como lo que es, el monstruo que nos condenó a todo esto. Tu padre destruyó a mi hermano, tu maldito padre merece morir, porque por su culpa, Hiroki vivió el peor de los infiernos._

 _Misaki estrelló sus puños contra el volante con ira._

— _¡Mi hermano, carajo! ¡Mi hermano que era un ángel! ¡Mi hermano que no merecía nada de lo que le pasó!_

 _Hanari miró a su tío con asombro y con dolor. En el trascurso de aquel día sintió que algo en ella había cambiado, empezando por su forma de ver la vida. Apenas conocía a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, incluso apenas conocía a su madre. El joven dulce y amoroso que por alguna extraña razón siempre parecía triste, ese que la arropaba en las noches y le leía cuentos, que le sonreía con amor, que pronunciaba un nombre que ella no conocía pero que cuando Hiroki la llamaba con él, de alguna forma lo sentía suyo. Ese joven que la había mirado con un intenso dolor cuando ella el día anterior le reprochara tantas cosas, que ahora sabía, habían sido injustas._

— _Termina la historia tío Misaki, por favor. Dime que le pasó a mi madre en este lugar._

 _Misaki endureció el gesto, sus ojos sin vida se posaron en ella, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y la voz le salió fría y neutra, como si ya no fuera el quien contaba la historia._

— _Lo violaron una y otra y otra y otra vez. El hombre que nos ayudó aquella noche en el hospital no era más que el dueño de un burdel. Un lugar donde venden a la gente como si fuera mercancía y los hombres asquerosos van allí y usan a esas personas como si estas solo fueran objetos, sin sentimientos, sin corazón._

 _Misaki acarició el rostro pétreo de la niña y la miró con frialdad._

— _Yo tenía solo un poco más de edad que tú ahora y aprendí de la peor manera que tan malo puede ser el mundo que te rodea. Aprendí a no confiar en nadie, me volví duro, frio, rencoroso, vengativo. Mi hermano era lo único que me importaba, el único al que amaba y lo tuve entre mis brazos, moribundo muchas veces, tantas, que hasta yo mismo desee alguna vez que muriera para no verlo sufrir más._

 _Misaki cerró los ojos y apartó la mano del rostro helado de su sobrina._

— _Perdón. — le dijo con sinceridad. —perdóname por haberte mostrado esta cara de la vida. Hiroki no me perdonará jamás, él no quería que tu tuvieras esta imagen en tu mente, el quería que te conservaras pura y ajena al mal que te rodea. Así como está el ahora. Cuando olvidó todo esto, volvió a ser el joven dulce y feliz que fue en un principio, antes de que tu padre apareciera y arruinara su vida…nuestra vida._

— _¿C-como lograron salir de aquí, como llegaron a…?_

— _¿Tener dinero, vivir en una mansión?_

 _Misaki prendió el auto y emprendió el camino de regreso. Así, comenzó una nueva historia._

— _¿Recuerdas que te dije que en esta historia había dos príncipes que hicieron de todo para hacer feliz a la princesa? — le preguntó a su sobrina mirando a la carretera, mientras conducía. Ella apenas asintió y Misaki sonrió tenuemente para continuar. — El primer príncipe se llamaba Makoto Shinojara, él nos salvó de todo este horror y nos dio una vida nueva. Se casó con mi hermano y le dejó antes de morir todo un imperio. Esa historia, si la quieres saber, te la contaré otro día._

 _Hanari quería saber más, pero también sentía curiosidad por conocer quién era el segundo príncipe._

— _Dijiste que eran dos, ¿quién es el segundo príncipe?_

 _Misaki la miró un segundo y sonrió, volviendo su vista al camino._

— _Lo veras en lo que lleguemos a la mansión, es hora de que deje de esconderse y ocupe su lugar en el corazón de mi hermano. Es hora de poner todo en su lugar, comenzando por tu padre._

— _¿Es… el hombre con quien mi mamá se ve a escondidas por las noches?_

 _Misaki no negó ni asintió. Para Hanari, muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora, se quedó en silencio y se recostó del asiento, mirando por la ventana mientras la noche ya caía._

 _La noche también caía, en la carretera que cruzaban dos fugitivos con diferentes intereses._

 _Nowaki manejaba con total rapidez, a su lado, Hiroki dormía, hasta que una mueca se pintó en su rostro y lo hizo gemir. Nowaki se detuvo en un claro de la carretera y Hiroki abrió sus ojos con cansancio, acariciando su vientre con incomodidad._

— _Nowaki ¿ya llegamos? — le preguntó somnoliento al que lo miraba con preocupación._

— _¿Te duele?_

 _Hiroki negó con la cabeza cuando Nowaki señaló su vientre._

— _No, es solo que él bebé se movió con brusquedad, hemos estado mucho tiempo en el auto y debe estar incómodo._

 _Nowaki suspiró con alivio, sacarlo del hospital había sido una locura, seguía sin creerse que lo más fácil de todo, hubiese sido convencerlo de que se fuera con él._

" _Necesitamos hablar de nuestros hijos" "Con Misaki en la mansión y toda esa gente vigilándonos no podemos hablar" "Siento que no me has dado oportunidades para redimir los errores que cometí" "¿no merecemos acaso estar a solas un tiempo para saber que sentimos?" "Nuestra hija por lo menos merece la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con nosotros antes de que decidas dejarme"_

 _El último argumento había sido quizás el que convenciera a Hiroki de aquella loca aventura. Las palabras de reproche de su hija aún estaban presentes en la mente del joven, ella los quería juntos, no separados. También estaban las dudas en su mente, Nowaki era el padre de sus hijos, tenían una historia juntos y él lo había amado ¿Qué si ese amor aún estaba en su corazón pero la perdida de sus recuerdos se lo ocultaba? ¿Qué pasaría si esos recuerdos volvían y el recuperaba ese amor cuando ya fuera tarde, cuando hubiese decidido dejar a Nowaki por Shinoda? No sabía nada de su relación con Shinoda, solo sabía que su cuerpo le respondía, que su corazón lo amaba, pero y ¿si eso era un espejismo?_

— _¿Estás seguro que ya Hanari debe haber llegado a ese lugar dónde vamos?_

 _Nowaki apretó los puños y con un suspiro tomó el volante para seguir su camino. Se había valido de una mentira también, para terminar de convencerlo, pero su hija no estaría allí. Lo que quería hacer, necesitaba hacerlo solo con Hiroki, Hanari tendría que permanecer en la casa Shinojara y él tendría que usar todas sus armas para calmar a Hiroki, cuando descubriera que lo había engañado._

— _Si mi amor. — le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Estoy seguro que nuestra princesa ya nos está esperando ¿Porque no te duermes otro rato? Aún nos falta camino, cuando lleguemos te hare una rica cena._

 _Hiroki lo miró intranquilo, pero con una sonrisa resignada se acurrucó en el asiento para volver a dormir, mientras acariciaba su vientre cariñosamente, pensado en su bebé, en su niña y en el hombre que llenaba cada noche sus sueños de cálidos besos y de un amor que se creía incapaz de olvidar._

 _Era de madrugada cuando Misaki entró por los enormes portones de la mansión. Hanari dormía en el asiento y Misaki suspiró con cansancio cuando uno de sus hombres abrió las puertas del auto._

— _Misaki sama, lo hemos buscado todo el día._

 _Hanari se despertó con la agitación del hombre y cuando Misaki iba a protestar, Shinoda salió por la puerta principal y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, haciendo que Misaki se sobresaltara con lo que sabía, serian malas noticias._

— _Kusama se llevó a Hiroki del hospital, nadie sabe cómo ni a donde, no logramos localizarlos._

— _Tú…estabas muerto. — murmuró la niña bajando del auto._

 _Misaki la tomó de la mano y le preguntó apenas conteniendo la ira._

— _¿Tu sabias esto? ¿Dónde llevó tu padre a mi hermano?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y Misaki al verla tan asustada y nerviosa la soltó._

— _Que venga Shinobu. —ordenó a sus hombres. — Que se lleve a la niña a su habitación y vigilen toda la maldita casa, nadie sale y nadie entra sin que yo lo sepa ¡está claro!_

 _Todos asintieron al instante y Hanari se fue enseguida con un serio Shinobu sin poder aclarar sus dudas._

— _¿Cómo sacó ese maldito hombre a mi hermano del hospital?_

 _Shinoda no tenía esa respuesta, nadie la tenía, solo las dos personas que se alejaban cada vez más de aquel lugar conocían las respuestas y estaba por verse si podrían alguna vez encontrarlos o volver a verlos._


End file.
